A World Apart
by Jade the Inujin
Summary: Sesshoumaru closed off his heart long ago, but when his beloved returns as an American tomboy, will the sparks fly again? SessxOC Ch41 is up! Sorry about the delay. Edit Project: ch1 thru 9 have been reedited...
1. Long Ago

Welcome to _A World Apart_, a Sesshoumaru and an original character story. This is the beginning of a massive editing project for the older chapters. As you can see, I started this story in March of 2004, and that means I was a high school freshman. I am now a college freshman, so my writing has improved a bit. I'm not going to make any big changes, but I will be fixing some problems. If you are starting AWA for the first time, you are a lucky person! Anyway, I will be making a note at the top of each chapter that has been edited for you all, so check back every now and then. It might help with the withdrawal between posts... Enjoy!

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) - Actions

_Italics_ - Thoughts

Riku: Jade, you have to say the disclaimer before you can type the story.

Jade: Ok... Gee... I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I wished to God I was part of it! New characters, i.e. Jade and such, do belong to the muses in my imagination.

Riku: (_rolls eyes_) Whatever.

Ch1: Long Ago

There once was a youkai prince who didn't understand his father. The Lord father wanted his son to care for the race known as human. Because of his loyalties and difficulties with his wife, the prince didn't receive these values, so the great youkai lord decided that the prince could only learn the traits on his own. The youkai prince grew to be a handsome yet cold being. When the lord died, he had left an inheritance to his offspring: two swords. The prince longed for the most powerful weapon only to find it had been left to his hanyou, half-brother. Still, he searched for the sword. During his quest, the hanyou was rumored to have been sealed, and this proved to the prince that he should weald the legendary sword. Along the way he obtained two youkai vassals - a full youkai and a hanyou - to aid him in his search. The hanyou was good of heart and strong with her enchanted blade. The other held the staff of heads, which would hunt down the blade. In time, the prince grew attached to the hanyou, but he didn't understand what it was he felt toward her. She had sworn an oath of loyalty to the prince and promised the aid of her blade was at his command, so he pondered what more could there be between them. As two years passed, the prince and hanyou confessed their love to each other, only strengthening their bond. Then one day, they crossed paths with a powerful youkai. The hanyou, not forgetting her pledge, sacrificed her life for the prince's sake and injured the youkai severely. She begged the prince not to take revenge and that she would return to him one day. The prince laid her in a cave inside of a mountain and sealed it with a magic door, using her sword as a key. He then buried the blade beneath the door. He continued his quest with his other companion. Through his travels, the prince's heart hardened, shutting out all emotion from others and himself, but he never forgot her promise of return deep in his heart.

_Author's Notes:_ Well, there's a prologue for you, and the story line will commence as of chapter 2; now, I have to type it up. I have up to 5 in my notebook but typing takes forever. Anyways, please review! I need to know what you all think!

Riku: Jade, stop the puppy eyes. They can't see it.

Jade: Dang it!

Riku: See you in ch2.

Jade: (_waves violently_)


	2. Fortold Farewells

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Jade: Look Riku! They came back to see us! (_tears up with emotion_) I feel so loved…

Riku: I think they came back to read the story, Jade.

Jade: (_sniff_) Oh, well then… Let's not delay them anymore!

Riku: Aren't you forgetting something? (_taps foot_)

Jade: What'd I forget?

Riku: (_sighs_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. (_under breath_) Now that people realize who I am…

Jade: (_cuts in_) But the new characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in my brain!

Riku: (_rolls eyes_)

Ch2: Foretold Farewells

"Rah!" A fist slammed down on the table, making everyone jump.

"I'm sorry, but we don't think the inner-city is a good influence on you." The social worker tried to remain calm.

16 year old Jade Carden balled her fists so tight her nails broke the skin. They were moving her again. For the thirteenth time in four years, she was being uprooted, and it always happened just as she was feeling like she was home.

"I'll pack your stuff," said her foster mother, Rebecca.

The social worker was horrified at the sight of the blood running down Jade's arms. Adam, her foster father, touched her arm and spoke quietly to her. She released her grip to reveal large gashes in her palms. Stone faced, she stood up to help Rebecca pack her things.

"I'll get your package for you, Jade," Adam said, turning to the social worker. "You really don't know anything about her, do you?"

"I will have you know I've studied her file very closely," the young woman retorted, taken aback at the accusation, "and the head of my department agrees with me on this. Based on her situation, it is in Jade's best interest as far as safety for her to be moved away from this kind of environment."

"Children are more than files, miss. They are people with feelings and needs," Adam stated passionately.

"Jade can't stay in the inner-city," she said in a way of closure.

"_These people don't even have a clue! Why can't they just leave me alone?_" Jade huffed in frustration as she walked down to where she stayed. "Need any help, Becca?"

"Nah, it's all packed." Rebecca looked up at the six-foot-one teenager and gave her a motherly look. "I'm so sorry Jade. If I could..."

"Don't!" Jade held up a bleeding hand, "Please don't."

"You did it again." Rebecca closed her eyes, without another word.

"I don't want to move again, Becca. I'm tired of being moved around like cattle." Jade flexed her hands to speed up the holes closing.

It was something Jade couldn't even explain to herself. She could heal herself quickly after any injury and had a frighteningly high pain tolerance. She was the fastest person anyone had ever seen on the PE track. Her senses were superb, and she seemed to have a natural sense of how to fight. Rebecca couldn't help but marvel at the teen and her gifts. She had told her husband she felt like Martha Kent. Jade's anger scared her though, not that she would attack out of shear furry; she would injure herself instead. Her nails were so tough, not even animal trimmers could scratch them.

With the holes in her hands sealed, Jade carried her two bags down to the social worker's car. She then hugged her former foster parents and headed out to say good-bye to her best friend, Kevin. When she got to his apartment, three doors under her old residents, she found another boy with him.

"I'm leaving, Kev," she said bluntly.

Kevin knew that this would happen sooner or later. She had gotten close to him and the Warnken's. She'd told him that was how things went for her, so he should have seen it coming.

"So you say you're tough, huh?" Kevin said, looking up at the other boy, "I've never seen anyone whip Jade. Think you can do it?" Jade grinned lopsidedly. He was giving her a farewell fight.

"_That's Kev_."

"Her? Piece a cake," said the young man slouched in the chair across from Kevin at his table.

"Shouldn't we go outside first?"

"No, I'm gonna whip your ass right here, right now."

"I wasn't taught to fight someone in someone else's home," Jade's smile faded, "and I hate profanity. It only proves you're an idiot because you don't know how to curse correctly." With a twitch in his eye at the comment, the young man stood from his chair.

"Well, you're gonna learn now." He smiled at her efforts at a controlled fight.

"You think you can take me on?" Jade walked up to the jerk and narrowed her eyes, "How old are you? 18? 19?"

"17."

"To bad, you still have ego problems," Jade sighed, ramming him in the stomach with such a blow it sent him to the floor.

"And that was holding back," Kevin nodded at the loser with fake sympathy.

"You really don't like him do you?" Jade looked at Kevin with a grin, "Setting him up with me, that's so cruel that it's funny."

"Sorry Jade, thought he might be more of a match from all that talk he was giving me before you showed up. Guess not," Kevin shrugged. "You disappointed me, Scot."

Scot wasn't about to let it be said that a girl beat him in one slug. Rising from the floor slowly, he attempted to pull a surprise attack on her, but Jade caught his fist without turning and pushed him back. She didn't even look back at him. Walking up to her friend, the two shook hands, hugged, and slapped each other's back for the last time.

"I'll come find you after I get out of all this crap, ok man?" Jade promised.

"If you aren't dead yet," Kevin added with a smirk. "You know I have a thing with ghosts."

"Hey, you know me better than that," Jade concluded and left.

"Who was...? How'd she...? What was that?" Scot babbled from his landing spot after the shock wore off. Kevin returned to his seat and looked at the center of the table.

"That was Jade Cardin. She's the best, damn fighter I've ever seen or heard of. She could whip every gang banger in this town, all at once."

"Where'd she learn to fight like that?" Scot asked. Kevin got comfortable in his chair and began.

"Her parents were both from the inner-city. Her Old Man was a gang banger, but he ran out on his crew to marry her Old Lady. She has two older brothers, and their Old Man taught them all how to survive on the street with their fists and a brain. Her parents would get drunk a lot and beat the crap out of each other. When they divorced, her Old Lady got arrested for drug possession, so the kids went with their Old Man. When she was twelve, the cops found his body in an alley. The gang had caught up with him. The kids went into foster care after that."

"Whoa…" Scot looked out the still open door. "That's… intense."

"Now that you know," Kevin added with a hint of warning, "don't even think about pity. She'd take you out."

"Well 'God', here we go again." Jade took one last look at the old apartment house and the old neighborhood. She opened her wallet and looked at the picture of her sixteenth birthday party. It was the only picture she had of the four of them all together or of the four them period. "_I'll never forget you guys, ever_."

_Author's Notes: _Ok, now we've met the main character. Sorry if it was boring. It'll kick up some steam in the next chapter, so please review. I need to hear what you think. Wow, I didn't think I could type this fast. I typed two chapters in two days, so if you did send me a review, please know that this was posted the same day as it predecessor. Now on to ch3. Charge!

Riku: Wow I'm overjoyed with excitement. (_yawn_)

Jade: (_glomps her boyfriend_) That's ok Riku. I still love you even if you're sarcastic toward my work.

Riku: Please people, read and review, so she'll stop doing that!

Jade: (_kiss on the cheek_)

Riku: Yuck! PDA! (_lets her hang off his neck_)


	3. Rich Kids

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Riku: See Jade, they came back. Will you stop crying now?

Jade: (_whine_) Huh? They did return! It's been so long!

Riku: (_sighs_) We just saw them the last time they read.

Jade: (_wipes a tear_) I know. Time flies doesn't it. Well, we'd better say the disclaimer like we practiced!

Riku: (_rolls eyes in annoyance_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha…

Jade: Nor do I own the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts…

Riku: But... (_drum roll_)

Jade: The new characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in my head! (_jumps in the air with a bark_)

Riku: Enjoy the chapter, guys. She kept reading it to me, and it sounds great. (_lies to make his girlfriend happy_)

Jade: Aw! Thank you my prince! (_kiss_)

Ch3: Rich Kids

"A suburb house?" Jade was about to kill over. "_Great, I'm stuck with a bunch of rich brats!_"

"Come on, Jade. You'll love it here. No violence to harm you anywhere," smiled her new social worker, Alice Rains.

Jade carried her two bags and her package inside the house. They were met by her new foster mother, Sarah Gimlee. She was a single woman of about 50 who had never seen the inner-city, even in the movies. Alice did the introductions, and Jade was taken to her new room by Miss Gimlee to meet her new roommates. There were four kids to a room max. Jade was a little taken back, for she had never stayed in a home with less than six kids to a room!

There was thirteen year old May Angles and her twin brother, Mark. They were eighth graders that carried a strange vibe about them. They were never apart; at least, that's what Miss Gimlee had said. There was also sixteen year old Susan Johnson, a bright, frail lily flower. She was a junior like Jade, and Miss Gimlee said she would help Jade adjust in her new school.

"Now we'll just let you four get acquainted," said Miss Gimlee, escorting Miss Rains out of the room. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at her new quarters. The room wasn't that big, but still, it seemed enormous in space. The closet was empty on one side. Susan had said that it had been cleared for her, so she set up her stuff. Her package went against the wall and her bags on the floor.

"Don't you have anything to hang up?" asked May, staring from the chair near the large, bedroom window.

"I never unpack my junk cause I'm never in one place very long," Jade said quickly, and she thought rather cruelly. She really missed Adam, Rebecca, and Kevin. She'd never felt this bad about being uprooted before, so her usual curtness was a little higher than normal. It was then that Susan noticed Jade's nails. She shrieked from beside the teen.

"They have to go! They have to go now!"

"What?" Jade asked with wide eyes. Her ears were buzzing at this point.

"They remind her of claws." Mark pointed to the nails from his perch on the arm of May's chair, "She has a thing about animals with sharp claws."

"She has a superstitious streak, you see," added May. Jade looked at her nails, a bit unsure how to reply.

"I'm sorry, but I can't cut them." This didn't satisfy Susan.

"Why? Is it some religious custom or something?"

"Uh, no, I just can't cut them, literally."

"You do it like this..." Susan got out a pair of nail trimmers.

"They seem to be getting along well," said Miss Gimlee. The two women smiled as Susan kept using different things to try cutting the nails, from scissors to wire cutters. Jade was on the brink of pounding the girl into a pancake, but she remembered one of her father's lessons: "Never harm the weak and people that can't defend themselves." Taking a deep breath, she found the resolve to speak calmly.

"I told you I can't cut them. Since I can't do that, I use them for different things. They don't seem to ever break off."

"Like what," chimed the twins, plopping down on their twin beds. Jade sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I have stuff to do. Excuse me," she said, leaving the room.

"Well, that..." started May.

"... Was rude," finished Mark. They two both stuck out their lower lip simultaneously. Susan was too shocked to comment.

"_Not even the wire cutters could cut those things. I hope it's not a sign. She is creepy, and I have to share the bunk bed with her!_" Susan went into a state of hysteria.

"We think that Jade..." Mark piped up.

"... Should have the top bunk," finished May.

"Do you two ever not read each other's minds?" Susan cried, eyes gaping in her insanity.

"Yes," said Mark.

"Sometimes..." added May.

"... We read other people's minds," came their angelic voices in unison. Susan cried; she hated it when they purposely tried to freak her out.

Jade shook her head as she left her hearing range of the room. She stood in the doorway of the front door and looked out at her new surroundings.

"This place doesn't even have a screen door. I hope these stupid morons figure out real quick that I don't belong here."

She stepped out of the door and headed for the trees beside the large house she'd seen earlier. This was something she did whenever she was in a new home: find a 'secret spot'. She would go there to take a load off, talk to 'God', or just cool off. Here, she found a great tree to sit in, and it had a great review of the sky.

She looked down at the house from her perch and thought about Adam, Rebecca, and Kevin. Out of all the homes she had been in, they were the closest thing to a real family she'd ever known since she'd been split from her brothers. Closing her eyes, Jade tried to keep their faces fresh in her mind. Then, she felt it…

_Author's Notes:_ Oo... suspense. Now you have to wait till ch4. Mwahahahaha!

Riku: (_stares at the notes_) That was some corny...

Jade: (_kisses boyfriend to shut him up_) See you in ch4! (_goes back to kissing_)


	4. The New Time Traveler

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Jade: Oh, you're back! (_blush_)

Riku: Yeah, Jade, they're back, and they want to find out what's going on.

Jade: Oh Riku, you know they came back to see us! (_glomps her boyfriend_)

Riku: Jade... oh never mind. Hey! Hey you! You with the tail, say the disclaimer!

Sess: (_turns around at the sound of the voice_) What are you talking about? (_stares down at the boy_)

Riku: (_hands over a sheet of paper_) Just read it to them.

Sess: (_begins to read:_) "Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or characters from it and Kingdom Hearts. The new characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in her head." What does the half breed have to do with anything?

Riku: (_still trying to keep the puppy girl off him_) Enjoy the chapter, folks.

Ch4: The New Time Traveler

Closing her eyes, Jade tried to keep their faces fresh in her mind. Then she felt it.

"_Could it be? Nah, those were only in LA, right?_" Jumping down to the ground, Jade laid flat with her left ear to the ground. "Chikushou (Damn)," she sneered leaping to her feet. "_What did I just say?_" Jade ran as fast as he legs would permit, which was pretty fast. She stopped at the door when she saw Miss Gimlee."Miss Gimlee," Jade shouted as she ran over, "There's going to be an earthquake. You have to get everyone out of the house. I can feel this one's going to be a big one." Miss Gimlee leaned over to Miss Rains.

"You didn't tell me she was mentally unstable." Jade balled her fists tightly. Miss Rains scowled at her.

"Jade, none of that here! You know you could do some real damage to your hands doing that..."

"I don't care!" Jade yelled as she bolted for her room. Shoving the door open, she stopped in the doorway.

"You guys have to get out of here..." she trailed off. She saw Susan examining her package. The teen aged girl jumped at her explosion of words.

"What's this," she asked. Jade walked over and repeated her warning in a calm, yet firm, voice.

"You guys better get out of here before the house falls on you."

"What do..." said May.

"...You mean," finished Mark.

"You ever heard of an earthquake?" was Jade's reply. Mark and May ran for the door just as the ground began to shake. Susan's feet were rooted to the floor. Jade tried to snap her out of it, but she ended up carrying her out of the house. Everyone was outside yelping as the tremors got worse when Jade arrived with Susan.

"How did you know about this, Jade?" asked Miss Rains.

"I can feel tremors when their real deep, even before you can see the effects top side. I lived in LA for a while, and the shakes were worst than this," Jade replied with a hint of 'I told you so'. "I'll be back."

"You're not going back in there, are you?" asked Miss Gimlee.

"I have to get something," she said completely calm and ran back in before anyone could protest.

"Has she..." Mark gasped.

"... Totally and..." continued May.

"... Thoroughly..." Mark added.

"... Lost her mind!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

"_I can't lose it,_" Jade thought as she headed back to her room. When she reached the closet, she grabbed for her package, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled until she heard a rip. Opening her eyes, Jade realized she'd torn the packaging. She let go and watched the brown wrapping fall. There before her stood a door. An object tumbled out of the rest of the wrapping do to the quake, stopping at her feet. She was oblivious to the quake now, picking up the object. Was it a Japanese sword?

"No," she said, as if speaking to the weapon, "it looks more like a wakizashi, the short sword." She unraveled the belt and unsheathed the blade. It wasn't much to look at. In fact, it looked centuries old! She pointed it in front of her to examine it further, but the vibrations had worsened without her notice; stumbling, she fell forward. As if on its own account, the tip of the blade met a hole in the door. Jade never released her grip on it once, even when the door began to glow from the other side and push inward. With one more jolt from the quakes, Jade was pushed, or pulled, into the other side. The blade left the hole, and Jade fell into darkness.

When she opened her brown eyes, Jade saw green grass in front of her face, but more importantly, it was calm, no tremors. Pushing herself to her feet, she brushed off her black shirt and khaki cargos. She noticed the dagger was still tightly clenched in her hand, and the sheath and belt were lying on the ground beside her.

"What are you?" she asked the rusted blade. "And where on god's green earth am I?" Looking about, she realized that she was in a field of wild flowers. Though it was a peaceful place, the teen knew this wasn't her new backyard. Thinking she had to find a town or something, she tied the belt around her waist and sheathed the weapon.

"Well, 'follow your ear' is what Dad always used to say, so let's go then." Jade spoke to the sword to cover up her loneliness. She sent off in the direction of the closest sound.

---

(_"Run, Rin! Go find help! Don't fail our lord."_)

"Please you must help me, or my lord will die," cried an 8-year old child. Why was everyone ignoring her? Finally, she plopped down in the middle of the street and cried, "I'm so sorry, Lord Jaken. I have failed you and Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hey, you need help?"

---

"_What's with the weird looks and clothes to match,_" she thought. Jade had received nothing but cautious looks since she'd walked into the village.

Something caught her eye. A little girl was running from person to person. From Jade's heightened hearing and common sense, she was asking for help in another language, but no one was paying any attention to her. She watched as the little girl finally dropped down and cried. Jade couldn't stand to watch children in pain, for she knew all too well what it was like.

"Hey you need help?" she asked the girl. The girl looked up with a tear streaked face.

"Are you speaking to me?" Jade heard that language and was shocked that she understood it. Was it possible she could speak it? Jade nodded. "Oh, thank you, kind stranger! You have to help my lord!" Jade's mind split between her conversation and brainstorming what was going on. It proved to be a challenge.

"_Lord? Could she mean as in lord from the medieval era?_" It had been her favorite, not to mention best, subject in school, period. She was also good at first aid in health, though she denied it. "What does he need? Is he hurt?" Jade asked in a reassuring tone. Again, she was shocked. She was speaking this foreign language fluently.

"He's been captured by the lord of that yonder castle. Will you please help him?" the little girl said, about to break down.

"_Medieval Ages! Bingo!_" Jade thought she could almost hear the winner bell ringing in her head. "Stay calm. I'll help you out. What's your name?" The girl was surprised that this stranger was being so kind.

"Rin."

"Hi there, Rin. I'm Jade. Now that we know each other, why don't we go save your lord?"

Rin smiled and stood up. When Jade stood to her full height, Rin realized she was almost just as tall as her lord. Jade offered her hand, and Rin took it. She thought it was as if her lord was there, and it was his hand she was holding.

_Author's Notes:_ This was actually the hardest to write so far. I mean I didn't want it to sound too much like how Kagome got to the feudal age. I know it must sound gay, but as I said, it will get better. I have not been to the site for the longest time, like forever cause my baka comp, so if you commented, thank you. Now, I have to type up ch5. That one was kind of fun to write in a mischievous kind of way. People who like torture might like it. See you next chapter!

Jade: Aw... Isn't it so cute Riku?

Riku: Yah, it's great Jade. (_turns to the dog_) Where did you come from anyway?

Sess: I found her story on the internet, and I contacted her. She brought me here. (_points to Jade_)

Riku: (_yells_) You what? Why?

Jade: (_blush_) Well, you know I'm stuck on you both, so I brought him here so it would be even… and for research! (_sweat drop_)

Riku: (_feels a pang of jealousy_) What Research?

Sess: (_blinks_)

Jade: Oh Riku, you're jealous! Now I know you love me! (_kiss_)

Riku: (_groan_) _Oh brother, how'd I get myself in this one?_

Sess: See you in the next chapter.

Riku: (_glares at the dog_) We just say 'ch' around here…


	5. His Lordship Sesshoumaru

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Sess: (_stares at readers through the comp screen_) Riku is hiding from Jade, and Jade is hunting for Riku. As a result, I am going to read the disclaimer for you, so you can get on with Ch5. By the way… (_pauses for effect_) I hate, I repeat, hate this chapter! That inujin had way too much fun...

Jade: (_puts hand over his mouth_) Don't give the story line away silly. You're so cute!

Sess: (_tries not to growl_) Sorry… (_picks up paper again_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The new characters... I am getting really sick of reading this! (_throws the paper_)

Jade: Nonsense! This is only your second time. (_picks up the paper_) The new characters, like Jade, belong to the muses in my head. Now was that so hard?

Sess: (_gone off to brood_)

Jade: Oh well, enjoy the chapter! (_waves_)

Ch5: His Lordship Sesshoumaru

(_"Jaken, get Rin to safety!"_

"_But my lord..."_

"_Go now!"_

"_Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru…"_)

The youkai Naraku had ensnared his long time enemy, The Mighty, Fearful Prince, Sesshoumaru of the Western Plains. He was now giving his captive quite a thrashing to make up for all the years he had been defeated. The almighty hostage had forfeited his safety for the sake of his underling and a girl he had begun to consider a daughter. With each blow, cut, or insult, he had remained silent.

"How noble of you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku taunted his prisoner, "sacrificing yourself for those insignificant souls." Naraku scratched the prisoner across the face with his talons.

"_At least Rin is safe._" Sesshoumaru kept telling himself over and over to drown out Naraku's verbal and physical torture. He had clenched his jaw so tight his gums were seeping with blood.

"You know that action was so unlike you." Naraku sat down beside Sesshoumaru's tree bound body. "I was shocked, but you know that I couldn't possibly turn down such an opportunity." He picked up a thick branch that was painted with blood from beside him and swung it at Sesshoumaru's head. The prisoner squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately not to groan. He succeeded again in his efforts and felt a new stream of blood run down his face to join the countless others.

"_At least Rin is safe._"

"What are you thinking, I wonder, that keeps that placid expression on your face?" Naraku was frustrated. He wasn't getting the pleasure he wanted out of this. He had thought that capturing Sesshoumaru and beating the life out of him would be fulfilling and worthwhile. Throwing one last blow to the captive's gut, he walked out of the courtyard disappointed.

Sesshoumaru had taken all his strength to hold it all in. As soon as Naraku was out of earshot, he coughed up all the blood in his throat. He had already made a fool of himself by allowing himself to be captured, but letting Naraku have the satisfaction of seeing him cry in agony, he thought not.

"Is this the end?" he thought aloud. "Am I to die at the hand of Naraku?" He looked over the wall into the sunset sky in a certain direction. "How ironic," he mused, "that we should both die at the hand of the same youkai."

Sesshoumaru thought back to the day he'd always tried to forget. The day he learned that only the cold should shed blood. He smiled at the memory of a smell, for that was all he remembered about his lost comrade… No, she had been more than that. She deserved vengeance, but she had made him swear not to.

(_"Please... My Lord... don't."  
_  
_"What? But..."_

_"I... will... re... turn... to you..."_)

"No need, my beloved," Sesshoumaru gazed toward the mountain somewhere beyond the castle walls, "for we shall soon be reunited." Lowering his head, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

---

"Is this the place, Rin?" asked Jade. Rin nodded a yes.

"Lord Jaken said he would be in the courtyard. All you have to do is jump over the wall. Lord Jaken will tell you what to do from there."

"_Great, easy for you to say,_" thought Jade.

"Your powers will be more than enough to get you over the wall," the child reassured, "… unless you're in eclipse."

"Um... what do you mean?" Jade asked, feeling very stupid.

"Your powers?" Rin giggled. "You've never jumped before, have you? All you do is jump straight to the sky as high is you want and then fall." Following the child's logic, Jade imagined a giant basketball hoop in the sky.

"Okay." She looked down at the fearful little girl. "Don't worry Rin. I'll bring him back. I promise." Rin gave her a hopeful smile and watched her, after three attempts, finally get over the wall.

Jade made a belly flop of a landing; however, something small yet soft had broken her fall. She groaned as she rolled off. Standing up, she saw a green pancake, moaning as the air returned to it. With a pop, the figure took the shape of a frog-like, toadish thing that picked up a staff with two heads on it.

"Oh, sorry about that, man, or whatever you are."

"Youkai, be gone!" The creature took the staff and faced it toward Jade. Jade grabbed the staff directly below the heads and gave the frog thing an annoyed look. The creature stopped short when it caught sight of the sheath on Jade's hip, "What are you doing with the Dragon's Breath?"

"What are you yakking about? Look, all I know is that girl, Rin, told me her lord was in trouble. No one would help her till I found her." Jade's temper was threatening to escape, but she kept her cool. "Please tell me you're Lord Jaken?"

"It couldn't be, but only her eyes ever held that gleam." Jaken looked into the other's eyes with shock. Jade raised a confused eyebrow and released the staff. What was he talking about? The both of them snapped back to reality at the sound of a loud cough. "Yes, I am, and you must be the aid. Though you're not much to look at, Dragon's Breath will insure our success."

Jade was still clueless as to what he was referring to. What was Dragon's Breath? Gleam in whose eye? With the insult now entering her thoughts, she pushed it all out of her mind and followed Jaken around the courtyard. All this thinking was giving her headaches anyway. Walking behind Jaken, she marveled at the beauty of the architecture.

"Mr. Hahn was nowhere close..." Jade trailed off.

"Eh?" Jaken crocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, changing the subject. Jaken began to question this youkai in his mind. She looked almost human, aside from her talons and stature.

"_Could this possibly be the promise fulfilled?_" Jade stiffed and came to a stop. "What is it?" Jaken asked her.

"I feel something… a presence of some kind. There are two of them, but one is farther away and still moving. What's that smell? Could it be… blood?" Jade thought aloud, as she normally did to keep from getting a headache.

"My Lord? My Lord, are you there?" Jaken began to run, or toddle at least.

Jade ran past him, in a flash, into the orchard of cherry trees, blooming with strange blossoms. She stopped when she caught sight of where the smell was coming from. Tied to a tree, was a young looking man with blood dripping down his face. His silver hair had fallen down onto his face and clung to the streams of blood. Another thing that stuck out to her was a large fluffy, white boa that was curled around his right arm.

"Are you Rin's lord?" she asked the unconscious prisoner. Raising his head, Jade saw the bruises and cuts on his face, but he still was handsome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken had finally caught sight of the scene. When he got to the tree, he pushed and pulled at the rope in a worthless attempt to free his lord. Jade walked behind the tree and pulled out the wakizashi.

"_Well I know it's not sharpened, but the tip still is pretty sharp._" With that, she turned the dagger backward and hacked the rope in one swing. The freed captive fell to the ground. Jaken wailed about his lord being injured.

"He was already injured, you idiot! What's another bruise?" Jade fumed. She came round the tree again and gently shook the victim. Remembering all the steps of CPR, she said, "You okay, man?"

"How dare you call Lord Sesshoumaru a man?" Jaken pitched a fit that went unnoticed to Jade.

As she turned the unconscious lord onto his back, she noticed that his left arm was missing. Something inside her gave a cry of shock, and she felt as if a spike had been driven into her left temple. As her vision blurred into darkness, Jade saw tired, weak, golden eyes open slowly before her…

_Author's Notes:_ I think I'm going to cry. I feel so loved. Never did I think that people would like my story other than my pals. Well I'll work on Ch6 ASAP, and now I have a beta reader. No more typos! WOOT! So again thanks to: WhiteFlower200, Jai Ci, Duh-chan, and ETERNAL DARK ONE. See you next chapter and I'm so sorry this took so long!

Riku: (_whispers_) Hey Prince, is it ok to come out yet?

Sess: (_shakes head for no_)

Riku: (_misunderstands and comes out of the pots and pans closet_)

Jade: There you are Riku! You scared me to death! Where did you go? (_glomps her boyfriend and cries at the same time_)

Sess: I told you it wasn't safe yet.

Riku: See you in Ch6, if I make it, that is.

Jade: Bye-Bye! Say good bye Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: (_waves at the readers_)


	6. The Escape

**Edited Chapter**

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Riku: I'm going to say the disclaimer while Jade is asleep so we can get on with this.

Sess: (_taps him on the shoulder_) I believe Jade wanted me to say the disclaimer.

Riku: (_feels the pang of jealousy again_) What makes you such a God? Huh? (_realizes he just yelled_)

Sess: I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm saying the disclaimer. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha...

Riku: (_cuts in_) ...or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts...

Jade: (_walks in like the living dead_) The new characters, i.e. Jade, belong to the muses that haunt my brain…

The Guys: O.O (_scream like little girls and run away bumping into things all along the way_)

Jade: I hate being sick. Anyways, enjoy the chapter... (_big sneeze_)

Ch6: The Escape

"How dare you call Lord Sesshoumaru a man?" Sesshoumaru heard the irritating voice of his underling, Jaken, squeaking away.

"_And I was so looking forward to dying in peace,_" he thought. Then he smelled something he hadn't smelled in years. "_It couldn't be._" He gathered all his strength to open his eyes. Once his vision cleared, there before him was a woman with a concerned look on her face. There was no doubt about it. The scent was coming from her. "_What cruel trick of Fate is this? How could it be? Didn't she die?_"

"Am I... dead?" Sesshoumaru asked the woman.

"Far from it my lord," she replied in a soothing voice.

"Then how are you here? I saw you die. You died in my arms."

"Have you forgotten my promise of return?" Sesshoumaru's strength was leaving him, and he was beginning to lose consciousness again. The woman touched his face gently and smiled lightly. "I have returned to you, My Lord, and now, Naraku has another to fear."

---

Shaking her head, Jade's vision cleared, but the eyes of the man were closed again. She saw that Jaken's mouth was an open fly trap. He was staring at her, and it was making her uncomfortable.

"What?" She glared back. All of a sudden, she jerked her head in the direction of the door to the inner court.

"What is it, Jade?" asked Jaken.

"Someone's coming this way and coming fast," Jade reported, picking up the man's limp body, "How did you know my name?" Jaken gave Jade a look that seemed to search her soul.

"_You don't remember, do you Jade? Why have you returned now? Is something going to occur that we will need you?_" Jade started back the way they had come, dragging the unconscious man at her side.

"_What is going on here? What happened to me? How do these people know my name? More importantly, what is that thing coming in from behind us?_"

---

Naraku broke off a branch on the tree Sesshoumaru had been tied to.

"Kagura! Go kill the infidels who dare defy my wishes!"

"Yes, Father," said a voice in the shadows. Stepping into the moonlight, the figure of a young woman glared at Naraku.

"But," Naraku turned to her, "bring me back Sesshoumaru, alive." Kagura nodded and headed through the orchard.

"3...2...1..." She whispered under her breath.

"Kohaku, follow her," came Naraku's voice as Kagura mouthed the words. That was what she just couldn't stand. Naraku always sent that dead brat with her on whatever he sent her to do these days. All because he was fully under Naraku's control and she was the most powerful. As Kagura reached the end of the orchard and saw the strange footprints, she smiled darkly.

"I'm going to enjoy this." A little laughter escaped her.

"Master only wants the rescuers to perish. Remember that, Kagura," said Kohaku in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay then, you get Sesshoumaru, and I'll get the others," she said, walking away.

---

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Jade dropped.

"What the heck was that back there?" She yelled down at the frog. She hadn't signed up for this!

"Kagura's blades of the wind," replied Jaken, "and Kohaku won't be too far behind. Jade, you must jump over the wall with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But that's the moat! He could drown if we go in there," Jade protested.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Jade and Jaken jumped to dodge the wind blades.

"If you end up in the moat, just swim to shore!" Jaken yelled. Just then, Jade saw a chain fly through the air toward them.

"Uh... Lord Jaken..."

"Jump, Jade! Jump!" With that, she clamped onto the Lord and pushed upward with all her might. Upon opening her eyes, the water closed around her feet.

"Oh crap…" The impact of the water overcame her grip, and with all that armor on, the lord sank much quicker than she did.

(_"Don't worry, Rin. I'll bring him back safely. I promise."_)

Jade didn't even surface for air. She kicked her legs with swift, strong stokes until she grabbed his boa. She then realized it was, in fact, a tail. That was muscle under all that fur! Pulling with all her strength, she found his shoulder and swam for the surface. With the little air in her lungs, Jade was beginning to feel dizzy.

"_I_ _can't have the bends here. I have to make it to shore._" Breaking through the surface, she gasped for the long awaited air. "Why... do you... have... to wear... all... that... metal!" Then she kicked herself for asking an unconscious person a question. When she pulled his head above the water, the rest of the limp body fell against hers. Her muscles ached as she kicked to keep them both above water. "_And why do you have, not just a tail, but a mile and a half long tail!_" She swam backstroke to the shoreline. On shore, she performed CPR, forcing him to cough up all the H2O in his lungs. Then, lying down on her back beside him, Jade finally relaxed.

"Jade... Jade..."

"Huh, Lord? Are you alright?" Jade had been wondering why people here could possibly know her name. Maybe now she could find out.

"Jade... don't... don't do this... Jade… no... Jade!" The lord was obviously in distress, and the first thing that came to Jade's mind was... slap!

"Wake up, stupid!" Jade felt like she was trying to talk sense into a wasted, drug addict who was in withdrawal. He opened his eyes wide.

"_Why does my face hurt?_" The last time he remember being in this much pain, throughout his body, was when his half brother learned to master his sword. He blinked a couple of times and finally got his vision to clear.

As he turned his head, he saw a female huffing as if the air was being taken from her. Her face had streams of water flowing from her dark brown hair. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her slim form. She had a look of aggravation on her face.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hoarse and he barely was able to speak the words.

"A nice stranger, that's all you need to know," was her reply. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air in her direction.

"_Could it be, no, Jade wouldn't... but..._"

"That smell..." he said without thinking.

"What smell?" She looked at him.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru tried to sit up, but it didn't work out very well. All he got was a shooting pain in his back.

"Hey, don't push yourself. It won't help to throw your back out, too." The female made him lay down. "Relax. You look like you've been through Hell, and you almost drowned just now." Sesshoumaru turned his face away from her.

"_Maybe it is her, but she's acting so different. Inuyasha said that happened with Kagome. Are youkai reincarnations any different?_"

"Where's the frog? I thought he'd be here by now," said the female with a heavy sigh.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru managed to say.

"Huh? Oh, you mean save you?" she asked. He nodded slowly. She lied down on her back, held her head in her hands, and looked at the stars before saying, "The little girl."

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru turned his head so he could see her. The female didn't move.

"That little girl named Rin. She was so sad, and I hate seeing children in pain."

Sesshoumaru studied her face; it was expressionless, yet tired. He caught sight of her eyes. There it was. That glimmer that his Jade had possessed in her eyes. That flicker of kindness and love that had attracted him to her in the beginning, all those years ago.

"_It is you, isn't Jade. Why did you choose this person? Why now?_" As he pondered over these thoughts, he heard the sound of small feet running in his direction. Sesshoumaru smiled inside as he saw his little Rin running, smiling, and crying all at the same time. She called to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Thank Heaven your alive!"

_Author's Note: _This chapter just flowed out of my head. I wasn't quite sure if it sounded like I was rushing things or not, but hey if you're lost, you'll catch up in later chapters. Sorry it's taking forever to update, but I have to email my chapters to my beta reader, and she sending them back. Thank you for being patient, those who are still reading. I never thought my writing could be this good. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Well I'd better start typing ch7 for y'all. Ja!

Jade: (_sneeze_) I hate being sick! (_cries_)

Riku: (_hugs g/f_) There, there it's alright. I'll make you some chicken noodle soup. That should hit the spot.

Sess: Or I could use Tensiega on her. (_pulls out his sword_)

Riku: What are you doing? Put that thing away! (_thinks he's going to kill her_)

Jade: (_rolls eyes_) Riku, you make the soup, and I don't want you to bring me a book again. (_blows nose_)

Riku: That was April fools day a year ago, but you have to admit it was funny. (_smirks_)

Jade: (_glares at b/f_) Sesshoumaru, run me through!

Sesshoumaru: Ok.

Jade: See you next ch. (_sneezes so hard she falls backward missing Tenseiga's swing_)

Riku: (_gasp with a little more than a pang of jealousy_)


	7. Time Flies

Edited Chapter

(Italics) – Actions

Italics – Thoughts

Jade: (bouncing all over her room) Lalala!

Riku: (looks in through a slightly open door) What did you do to her?

Sess: (shrugs)

Riku: Wait… (smacks his head) Oh crap, I left her Easter basket in there!

Sess: Eh? What's an Easter basket?

Riku: (explains that it's full of candy)

Sess: I'm still lost.

Riku: (screams) She's having a sugar-high, stupid!

Sess: (still lost) Anyway, moving right along. Jade the Inujin doesn't own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The new characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in her imagination. By the way, what is Kingdom Hearts?

Riku: Sit down and I'll tell you all about it while they read. Enjoy the chapter.

Ch7: Time Flies

"Am I ever going to get back?" Jade mused as she sat in a tree, looking at the sunrise.

"Why would you want to go?" Rin asked. She was trying to climb up the tree.

"I have another home somewhere else." Jade smiled at her efforts, "I'm probably in a lot of trouble already."

"I don't want her to leave." Rin sat down on the branch under Jade. "She's so nice. She's strong too. She doesn't fight with me like Lord Jaken. She's my new friend…"

"How's what's-his-face?" Jade changed the subject. She'd already forgotten his name. After Rin and Jaken met up with her on the bank, they had taken the lord to the forest where he could recover from the night's events. Now it was sunrise, and she hadn't checked in on him since. "I've been gone a whole day! Miss Rains is going to have a fit," Jade laughed to herself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is healing well, but he is very tired." Rin looked up at Jade and smiled, "Thank you so much. I know he would not have survived if you hadn't helped." Jade looked down at the child's beaming face. She was happy and Jade had made that possible.

"I feel so needed," she thought, but quickly pushed it out of her mind. "That's good," Jade stood up, "I'd hate to leave with him in bad shape." Picking up Rin, Jade jumped down to the ground far below.

"That's were Lord Sesshoumaru is resting." Rin pointed to the small stream. Jade nodded and headed for the running water. Sure enough, there was Sesshoumaru, but he was sitting up. Jade saw, now that his upper torso was exposed, the stump of his left arm.

"Wonder how that happened," thought Jade. She knew better than to stare though, so she lifted Rin off her shoulders and set her safely on the ground. Clearing her throat, she announced, "I came to check on you before I leave." Sesshoumaru stiffened, turning around to face her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to find a way back to where I'm from," Jade looked him in the eye, "I'm probably going to be grounded until the Apocalypse."

Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable. First, he wasn't appreciating how casual she was acting toward him; second, something deep down inside him was hurt.

"Why do I have a problem with her leaving? She's just a female. She doesn't owe me anything. What's this... feeling?" He muddled over the thought.

"Do you know where you're going?" Rin's voice came from beside the teen. That was Rin for you, always curious.

"Well I have an idea," Jade gave Rin a look that said 'Look I'm so thoughtful'. The child giggled, and Sesshoumaru was lost as to what was going on.

"The sooner that female leaves is the sooner I can go back to normalcy," thought Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

"The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can get this wet dog smell off me," Jade reflected as her nose coiled. She'd never owned a dog, but she was very well acquainted with the smell of a wet one.

"Are you taking Dragon's Breath with you?" Jaken had been sitting quietly on the bank, but now he had some questions he wanted answered.

"Oh the wakizashi," Jade lifted the hilt, "yeah I'm taking it. Why?"

"Where did you find it?" Jaken asked in a cold voice.

"Is this an interrogation, or is it just your way of saying 'later'?" Jade didn't like the way this frog-thing was acting. She felt like making him a part of Mother Earth, but she decided against it.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru put his arm back inside the sleeve of his kimono, "be silenced. I'll ask the questions."

"Come to think of it," Jade crossed her arms and smirked, "I have a question or two for you, too. Should we take turns?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her playfulness.

"As you wish," the lord replied. "I return Jaken's earlier question, where did you find Dragon's Breath?"

"What's it to you?" The youkai was now thoroughly lost.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you want to know, dummy?" Jade sighed. Rolling her eyes at his lack of humor, the teen answered, "If you really want to know, it was given to me by my grandfather. You happy?"

"Jade received Dragon's Breath from her grandfather as well." Sesshoumaru was surprised by the irony, yet he retained his composure.

"Where did he get?" Jaken squawked. After a stern look from Sesshoumaru, he shut up.

"One of his digs in Japan, I guess," Jade shrugged.

"He dug up the Dragon's Breath?" Jaken and Sesshoumaru's mouths fell open. "What of the door?" Jaken was on a roll. Rin sat on a root and watched the conversation with great interest.

"Well I did come through a door, if that makes any sense," Jade tried to think, but it hurt.

"You came through a door," Sesshoumaru was starting to think she was under the influence of some special herb or oil.

"You got a problem with that?" Jade clench her fist in front of her face.

"I've heard of girls falling down wells; people walking through mirrors and even voids carrying people through time itself," Jaken giggled," but walking through a door is a first." Everyone watched the amphibian fall over laughing, unable to see what was amusing.

"I think it's rational," Sesshoumaru said coldly to his underling. He gave Jaken the look that spoiled princes usually give to their servants, which one would have to see to know what it looks like.

"I want to see your door," Rin piped up. Everyone felt the sweat drops from embarrassment forming on their heads. They had forgotten she was present, and they were acting like children.

"How embarrassing?" thought Sesshoumaru. "I haven't acted so spoiled since I was Rin's age..."

"I wish you could, but I don't think your lord would be interested in something as boring as a -"

"I would also like to see this door," Sesshoumaru said, placidly. "I hope this isn't the door I think it is."

"Oh... Okay then..." Jade blinked.

Unknown to the group, Naraku's oldest - and most trusted - offspring Kanna, sat watching the chat. She sat in a tree with a circular looking glass in her lap, facing the group. Naraku watched the same scene from a similar mirror in his room. It was like looking at the view outside a window through Kanna's mirror.

"What do you think of that, Kanna?" Naraku asked from his seat. Kanna's pale, white face made no change of expression when he asked.

"This door could be of use to you, Father. You should have them followed."

"That's what I thought." Naraku grinned to himself. He loved it when people proved him right. "What of the female?"

"She is... interesting indeed," Kanna tilted her head ever so slightly, "She is not of this world though."

"How do you know," asked the spider.

"Her clothes," Kanna replied.

"You're right," he said, sarcastically. "I never would have thought of that."

"Am I to follow them, Father?"

"Yes, but first let Kagura and Kohaku know they are needed," ordered Naraku.

"Of course, Father."

"That female," thought Naraku, "there is something vaguely familiar about her, if I could just put a leg on it."

Author's Note: This one was a little boring right, but I'm writing ch8 right now. My beta reader is being loaded with chapters to read, so this update will be worth it. I hope. Well I'm looking for great inspiration so if you have any, hit me, ok? Now onto ch8 CHARGE!!

Riku: (crying) … And after that, he hands me over to that witch, and I knew from the look in her eye what she wanted…

Sess: Um... Riku...

Riku: She was even worse than Ansem! (cries even harder)

Sess: Riku, I think you might...

Riku: After she finished, I couldn't resist the darkness any more. (sobs and blows his nose)

Jade: I know! You were in so much pain! (glomps boyfriend from behind)

Sess: (pulls out an umbrella to shield from the storm of tears coming from the couple) See you all in chapter 8, if the place doesn't flood.


	8. The Door and A Strange Reunion

**Edited Chapter**

(Italics) – Actions

Italics – Thoughts

Sess: Oh, you've returned. (places mop against the wall) Riku hasn't stopped crying, so Jade is trying to rock him to sleep. He was mumbling something about his father. Sephiroth is what I think he said.

Jade: (closes door quietly) He's asleep. Well, I guess we should say the disclaimer before anything else goes wrong. Oh and thank you for mopping up our river of tears.

Sess: Don't mention it. I really mean don't mention this to anyone. People will think I've gone soft.

Jade: (crosses heart) Not a word. Anyway, I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The new characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in my brain.

Riku: (screams) JADE, ANSOM'S IN HERE!!

Jade: (sweat drop) Enjoy the chapter, coming sweetie.

Ch8: The Door and A Strange Reunion

"Gee, if you wanted to make a girl feel all toasty inside, I can see your efforts clear as glass," Jade said as sarcastically as she could to the silent youkai.

"Toasty? Do you mean cooked all the way through?" Rin asked genuinely. Sesshoumaru had been tightening and relaxing his tail muscles in you futile effort to ignore the female. Now he had had enough.

"Are you always this talkative?" he asked as placidly as he could. Jade smiled, she'd gotten him to speak.

"No, I'm usually very quite most of the time, but usually, there's a lot of talking going on around me." Sighing, Jade finally became quite. Now, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be agitated.

"That was all it took to shut the little devil up?"

Rin was not used to all the vocals going on during a trip, but something told her to get used to it. Jaken glared at Jade. What was so special about her that would make Lord Sesshoumaru follow her to her dumb old door?

"What is she anyway," thought Jaken. "If she's a youkai, she's definitely not full. A half-breed has more power and sense. That can only mean she is human. A stupid, low-life, good for nothing, disgusting human! That's what she is. She's nothing like Jade was. She's not Jade!" Rin could feel the anger radiating off Jaken from behind her. She wondered what he was mad about now.

"I wonder why his always angry anyway. Lord Sesshoumaru seems happier than Lord Jaken does most of the time."

In front of Rin, because neither one wanted to be behind the other, came Sesshoumaru and Jade. Sesshoumaru said he should be in the lead because of his status; no one had ever questioned it before. Jade believed she should head off because 'Lord Hot Air' didn't know the way. Rin had come up with a compromise that satisfied everyone. This was the order of the party: the two ego maniacs leading, the sulker in the back, and the innocent, blameless child sandwiched in the middle. Sesshoumaru never thought he could hate silence so much. Somehow the female's chatter had made the time pass. He had bottled up so much tension he couldn't hold it in any more.

"Talk, damn it!"

"We're just about there." Jade just smiled and said softly, "We just have to cross the river."

"I looked like a complete idiot." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, "It's all her fault! If she hadn't shown up, I'd still be myself. I want my sanity back!"

"You going to stand there all day, Fido?" asked Jade. Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality and noticed they had reached the river. The female bowed and held out her hand, motioning him to cross. Feeling a pang of stupidity and a flare of anger, he jumped over. Jade picked up Rin and Jaken and jumped over as well. Rin squealed with delight, and Jaken just huffed. She pointed to the mountain side.

"It's over there, in the meadow area," Jade declared. Sesshoumaru's heart sank, it was the same door. He closed his eyes and sped over to the door.

"Why?" He stared at the door. "Why did you admit someone? I never wanted her grave to be touched."

"Who's grave?" Jade asked. Rin walked out from behind her and gave Sesshoumaru a confused look.

"That doesn't concern you," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"I think it does, seeing how I came through there," Jade crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke. Sesshoumaru turned, walked up to Jade, and came right up to her face.

"I said it doesn't concern you. Now if this is where you from, go back, but leave Dragon's Breath where it should be."

"I'll go back alright…" Jade didn't even flinch. She lowered her head, slowly, and smirked, "But Grandpa gave me this sword. I don't intend to part with it." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, and she returned the glare. They looked up just in time to dodge a set of wind blades. Jade landed, and as she rose, she heard a seducing voice from behind her.

"Well, I don't think I've had the pleasure of making you acquaintance. I am called Naraku."

"Sorry, but I don't remember asking," Jade replied in the same tone as the voice. No doubt about it, this was the second smell Jade had sensed the night before.

"Your mate has such a lovely scent, Sesshoumaru. I might steal her from you," said Naraku, a smirk growing on his face. Jade's eye began to twitch, and Sesshoumaru grew the largest sweat drop even seen.

"So what if she smells like a field of wild flowers! She's no mate of mine! Leave her be, Naraku!" Rin blinked in surprise, and Jaken looked beside him at his lord and wondered if he'd fallen off his rocker. When Jaken looked and saw Jade's position, he sneered to himself.

"Just as I thought… a mere human."

Ignoring his enemy, Naraku turned around to face Jade. He leaned forward a bit to get a better look at her face. He took one look in her eyes and gaped.

"No, it can't be." Jade took that moment of shock to her advantage. She pulled out the blade and swung. Naraku jumped to dodge, but she was too quick for him. She sliced his left sleeve open, barely missing the skin. "Kagura!"

"Yes, Father," came her placid reply as she sent a wave of blades in a circular pattern toward Jade. Jade turned and realized she couldn't possibly avoid the flying blades.

"What do I do?" The wakizashi began to vibrate. "What? Did you just... say something?"

"Look out!" Rin called out to her friend, but buried her face into Sesshoumaru's leg so as not to see her perish.

"If I die, it's your fault." With that, she kneeled and drove the dagger into the ground. At that moment, Jade, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were surrounded by a wall of fire reaching from the ground and sealing above their heads. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Naraku gasped in shock as they witnessed what had just occurred.

"The Shield of Flame…?" the prince managed to mutter.

"How is that possible?" Jaken trembled in fear, "Only Jade could wield the Shield."

"No…" Naraku was overcome with fear. "This is impossible. I haven't seen the Flaming Shield in over half a century. She has returned to avenge herself."

"Curse it!" Outside the shield, Kagura screamed as her wind blades ricochet off the flames.

"They have Father," Kanna stated, placidly.

"At least," Kohaku looked at the ball of fire, "they have not harmed the master."

"I'm not going to wait for them to either," fumed Kagura. "If Father dies, we all go too!" She then sent a blast of wind toward the shield.

"It must be you, Jade." Sesshoumaru stared at the female, "Dragon's Breath would only speak to you." He snickered, "You were right, Naraku is defiantly scared of you."

Jade had closed her eyes when the blade met the ground, but now they were squeezed shut. She was feeling that spike through the head thing again. She ground her teeth and growled making Naraku tremble.

"It's over, there's no reason for her to spare me," thought Naraku as she rose to address him.

"Don't look so fragile, Naraku. You're embarrassing yourself before His Lordship." Jade pulled the blade from the earth making the shield vanish. She turned to face him, "I see you have chosen a new body. It doesn't morph your scent though."

"Jade..." Naraku tried to collect himself, but he didn't even get halfway. "What are you... going to... do?" She lowered her head.

"Let you go." Everyone's eyes were gaping, but none were larger than Sesshoumaru's.

"What are you saying? This is your killer!" The prince cried out. This couldn't be happening. This was the best chance to avenge her death, and she was going to pass it up?

"I know that," Jade replied. "I forgave him of that before I passed, did I not? What has he done now that deserves my wrath?" Naraku was speechless. Then he thought about it.

"She's still a threat to me. I don't care what she says, she will always be my enemy, but what is this change in character? A moment ago, she put a rip in my robes, yet now she's acting so compassionate."

"I will never kill you, Naraku. I swear it." Jade motioned her right hand toward his offspring, "Now, go in peace."

"Jade, what's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru's temper was about to reach an all time high.

"I will not speak to you in that state," she said bluntly. Jade then collapsed to her knees. Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples. "Wha... what happened?" Kagura took the opportunity and sent another blast of wind in Jade's direction. Jade quickly recovered and leapt out of the way, in the direction of the door. Dragon's Breath straightened itself and rammed into a slot in the door. Jade was caught off balance when the door began to glow, but this time it was glowing brighter and brighter.

"Did this happen before?" Sesshoumaru yelled as he ran over.

"Yeah, but the light wasn't this bright," Jade called behind her, "and come to think of it the point wasn't this far in either!"

"What's the matter with me?" Naraku snapped out of his shock. "I can't let her get away that easily."

The door was now the source of a bright, white light that was beginning to engulf the area.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" asked a frightened Rin. "Is it the white light that Jaken told me about? The one when you die?" A petrified Jaken scolded the child.

"Of course it's not. That white light comes at the end of a tunnel, you idiot!"

"The spell is dispelling." Sesshoumaru was too awe struck to yell at the amphibian. "My sealing spell is vanishing." Soon the entire area was white, so bright was the light that you couldn't shade your eyes with your hand. Then, just as quickly as it started, the light vanished, leaving a thick mist in the air.

"Where are they?" Naraku blinked his eyes to get rid of the colors blending before him. He exclaimed, "Where did they go?"

Author's Notes: Yeah finally finished with the 8th, and I'm so happy. It took forever to write, and all that thinking really hurt my brain, but I finished. Mwahahahaha. Well thanks to all those reviewers and my beta reader for the inspiration. Now I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming and a special shout out to my friend Ace. Without you, I wouldn't have a clue for Sesshoumaru. So thanks. See y'all.

Jade: Sesshoumaru! Could you get me the bowl of tomato soup that's in the kitchen, please?

Sess: (sigh)

Riku: (chattering) Is he gone now, Jade?

Jade: Yes, Ansom's gone. Your dad soccer punched him. BAM!

Riku: (peeks out from the covers) Really? He did? Hey, isn't this your bed?

Jade: (nods) Well, you are at my house silly.

Sess: Here's the soup.

Jade: Oh good! Here, eat this. I know it's your fav!

Riku: Why'd you put me in your bed? I mean you didn't try to take advantage did you? (crosses arms)

Jade: (blink) What?

(Riku and Jade have a fight.)

Sess: See you in chapter 9.


	9. Grounded on Wheels

**Edited Chapter**

Jade: Well hello everyone! Glad you could make it. Now today, my disclaimer is all about the girls, so guys don't take offense, unless your name is Riku. (_rubs temples_) He's so... so... annoying!

Sess: I'm lost.

Jade: Don't worry your pretty little head off, Sess. I'll say the disclaimer, and we can go to that movie I told you about... without Riku.

Sess: Oh you mean that 'Van Hellsing' thing? Alright, I suppose.

Jade: Good, anyway, back to the disclaimer. I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in my head. W00t! Now let's go see that movie, and no Riku whatsoever!

Sess: Enjoy the 'ch'.

Ch9: Grounded On Wheels

Sesshoumaru ran over to the female's side in an attempt to pull out the dagger. She was obviously in pain from her growling and yelling. From reasons beyond him, he felt helpless for both of them.

"_She maybe a rude, out of line, loud mouth, but that's Jade inside her; I can't do anything for her._" As he ground his teeth together, he silently cursed himself, "_I'm letting her down, again._" Suddenly, the entire area became white, and the youkai felt a force pull him forward.

When the spots cleared his vision, Sesshoumaru found himself inside a dark room. He looked around to try and get some idea of where he was. He was defiantly not in the feudal age, for he saw that these creatures slept on futons that stood above the ground. He also noted that there where three of these creatures asleep in that very room. From their scents, he knew they were human, mere children by their size. One slept on a thick futon that came out of the wall at his shoulders. The other two had their own futons that were positioned above the soft floor.

Looking down, Sesshoumaru saw the female, unconscious, on the floor. Dragon's Breath was still held tightly in her right hand. He reached down to release her grip and replace it in its scabbard, but her fist only clenched tighter on the hilt. Taking her hand, he moved the dagger, carefully, back into the sheath, only then did she release her grasp. He then proceeded to retrieve an extra blanket, and after laying it over her, he stared at her.

"What did you think you were doing, Jade? You could have killed him right then and there, but you... forgave him? How could you do that?" Oh course, there was no answer. All he was left with were anger and more questions. "_What am I doing? I'm acting so... juvenile. Grow up Sesshoumaru!_"

Standing up, he chuckled at those last three words: Grow up, Sesshoumaru. His mother had said that all the time to him, always telling him to be serious and that laughter was a human activity that was below all demons. He looked at the wall behind him and remembered the dispel of his seal.

"_That means I'm trapped here for a while,_" he sighed. "_I need some air._"

After he had left, a soft buzzing sound was heard from the dresser on the other side of the bunk bed. Jade's eyes shot open. That soft, gentle, soothing hum to the sleeping children was a loud, rumbling whine to her sensitive hearing. Looking around her, Jade realized she was back in her new room. She also was shielded from the cold by a warm blanket. She sniffed the bedspread, and there was no doubt that it had the dog prince's aroma all over it.

"That prince has a heart after all."

A sigh was heard from the top bunk as a well rested Susan turned off her alarm. She sighed and stretched.

"A new day has begun, and a Sunday at that."

Two pillows, as if timed, were pushed off the Mark and May's heads.

"It's morning!" They chimed. The three of them went blank when they saw Jade, leaning on her hands, looking back at them.

"Miss Gimlee!"

The next moment, Jade found herself seated before her new foster mother, being lectured about 'why lying and running away were bad'. Running away took her a while to understand, but the twins informed her that they had thought she'd run off during the earthquake. She could swallow that, but lying? She was telling the truth, she wasn't about to let that slide.

"I told you, already. I was in the feudal age yesterday. I just found my way back," Jade repeated, through clenched teeth.

"That is quite enough, Miss Cardin," said Miss Gimlee in a squeaky voice. Susan shook her head, and the pair whispered in each ear.

"She used your last name."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any other option," continued the woman.

"You're sending me back," Jade's mode brightened.

"No."

"Dang it," Jade said under her breath.

"Jade Cardin," Miss Gimlee announced, "You're grounded!" The roommates gasped in shock.

"Not..."

"... Grounded," the twins exclaimed. Susan fainted with shock she was so overwhelmed.

"How long," Jade asked, casually. She'd been on strict restriction for six months once; whatever Miss Gimlee tried, she couldn't break her.

"Since you have that attitude about it," Miss Gimlee's lip quivered, "until you decide to tell the truth, or at least the rest of the day." Jade's jaw dropped and her eyes grew into saucers.

"_Is she pulling my leg? Less then 24 hours is severe punishment around here? I must have hit my head harder than I thought._"

"And, Miss Rains brought to my attention that you have an Indiana license," the older woman remarked. Jade reached for her wallet, but then Miss Gimlee finished her statement. "You can drive yourself to church, Missy!" With that, Miss Gimlee stormed from the room. Jade was about to go into cardiac arrest. What was punishment to this lady?

"You'd better..."

"... Get a..."

"... Shower," said the twins. Jade fell backward into the chair she'd occupied.

"Sure."

"No problem," a fully recovered Susan replied. She threw a towel on Jade's head, "Now go get that dog smell off you before Dusty smells you." Pulling the towel off her head slowly, Jade glared at Susan.

"Who is Dusty?"

"He's Miss..."

"... Gimlee's..."

"... Cat," replied the twins.

Jade hated cats with a passion, and now she would be living in the same house as one. The thought alone made her twitch. She stood up and headed for the bathroom, at breakneck speed. Stopping at the door, she remembered that she was the last to take a shower.

"Great, I'm the one who wins all the cold water I want..." To her surprise, there was more than enough heated H2O, but she still took a quick shower. Then someone opened, and shut, the bathroom door.

"Mark...? May...? That you?" No answer. "Susan is there some superstition about steam that I didn't know about?" Still no reply from the intruder. "Who's out there? If this is some cruel joke on the new kid, it's not funny!" There still was no response to her, so she turned off the shower, grabbed her towel, rapped up, and stormed out.

"Who the heck do you think you...!" She stopped. There before her was the last person she wanted to see. Sesshoumaru, in the flesh, with a blank face.

"Jade, what's all the noise?" asked her foster mother from outside the door. Jade grabbed the demon and shoved him into the shower, turning just in time to see the woman open the door.

"Everything's fine, Miss G, just peachy," Jade then wondered where that came from.

"Alright, I just came to tell you we're leaving now. The directions to the church are on the kitchen table. Don't be late."

"See ya, Miss G," smiled Jade. Miss Gimlee looked at Jade curiously.

"Did you just finish that soon?" Jade nodded slowly and tried to look serious. Miss Gimlee turned to leave. "_Rains told me she was odd, but she didn't mention the part about her being a Marine._" After she left, Jade ripped open the shower curtain.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke in a hoarse whisper using Japanese.

"I came through the Door with you, and now I'm stuck here since the spell dispelled." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Jade clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood.

"_Now, I have to watch him! I never was much of a babysitter, and I really don't want to start now! I have no choice though. This world would be in a lot of trouble if I left him on his own..._" Sesshoumaru saw the drip down her hands and staring blankly.

"_What is she doing? Doesn't that hurt? She smells angry. Perhaps it's an emotional release? It certainly isn't any of my doing._"

Backing away from the shower, Jade motioned, with a bloody hand, for the prince to exit the bathroom. He nodded and left. Jade cleaned up the blood and then followed. Throwing her clothes on her back, she headed for her room. Sesshoumaru was about to enter the room when she grabbed his tail.

"Where do you think your going? I have to get dressed. I didn't think you were the peeping type." Sesshoumaru turned and glared at her.

"That is below me."

"Whatever." The female hit him in the back with her clothes to end the conversation. As she walked into the room, his eyes widened. On her visible back, he noticed there were scares that had the look of beatings. Even after she closed the door, he stared in disbelief.

"_What could have prompted such abuse? Those scares were old and yet still well defined. I wonder what their purpose was?_"

Jade went through her few things and found her nicest shirt and pants. As she dressed, she thought back to the day before, when she'd seen the stump where the prince's left arm should have been. She'd noticed again when she had shoved him in the shower. The missing mass felt strange to her.

"_It must have been painful, whatever happened. He must have been a wreck afterward. I've seen that before in amputees. I don't care if you're a spineless wimp or a ferocious demon, losing a limb is painful, outside and in._"

Opening the door, she grabbed the mighty prince's spiked hoop and headed for the boy's rooms. She knew it was a long shot, but she hoped she might be able to find something modern in his size. Luckily, she found a suit that was just his size and pair of shoes to match.

"Put these on," Jade handed him the suit. "Come to the kitchen when you're done, alright?"

Sesshoumaru felt totally stupid, but he nodded anyway. Watching her leave made him both relieved and worried. Staring at the strange garments, his upper lip twitched.

"_I don't know what I'm doing..._" He looked around the room and saw a picture on the wall. It was a group of men in suits, each wearing less of the suit then the guy next to him. "Maybe it looks like that."

Jade was pacing around the kitchen, gnawing on health bars to control herself.

"I hope that British band poster helps. What was I thinking? He doesn't know how to dress him..." She could even finish the sentence without falling over with laughter. When Sesshoumaru finally emerged, Jade was shocked that the only things he didn't get were the shoes and tie. As for the rest, he looked great. "The tail really adds flavor," she said trying to sound like one of those guys on TV. Forcing him to sit in a chair, she tied his shoes.

"Now we got to go," Jade said grabbing the directions and heading for the garage.

"Go where?" Sesshoumaru asked, innocently. Some time afterward, Jade stopped the car with a halt in a parking spot. She turned to answer him at last.

"Church." Sesshoumaru was as white as his suit and shoes.

"Is that how these beasts are normally?"

"Well a lot of people drive like that," Jade said with a grin, "so, yeah, I guess you could say it's normal. We still had the drive home, too." The demon prince's face twisted.

"I think I'm going to be sick... again." He then hurled outside the window in the grass beside the car.

"Okay, don't do that inside, alright," Jade said as she got out of the Saturn. Walking around the car, she reached to open the back door, "Come through the back." As he stumbled out of the back seat, Sesshoumaru felt like kissing the solid ground, but Jade pulled him toward the building that stood before them.

_Author's Note: _Ok, I know its taking forever, but my comp and internet are at war. Growl... Anywho, sorry for the long wait. I'm having trouble getting these to my beta reader, so again, I'm sorry. Please people, don't burn your comps; then, you'll never be able to read the story again. Now, I have to type up ch 10 just for you guys. Shout out to Syl and Jamie for my inspiration for the twins! Yawl rock! Later!

Riku: (_yelling and pointing histerically_) Jade! What are you doing with... him!

Jade: Hmp! I'm going to a movie with Sesshoumaru.

Sess: (_blink_)

Riku: (_screaming_) I forbid you to go anywhere with him alone! Do you understand me?

Jade: Heh, jealous are you serves you right, Baka Neko!

Sess: I understood that. (_smirks_)

Riku: (_pauses_) Did you just call me a 'stupid cat'?

Jade: (_nods_) Why don't you go somewhere with that Kiari sl...

Riku: Fine, maybe I will! Good-bye, Jade! (_stomps out_)

Jade: (_screams_) And don't come back! (_tears up and tries not to cry_)

Sess: Um... See you in ch 10. (_blinks again_)


	10. Shaky Sunday

Jade: Why did they have to come to the same theater as us?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, I have heard it said that this is a free country.  
  
Jade: . I know, but why did he have to come with her?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Huh, Jade...  
  
Jade: Why now? I mean I was the one the brought him out of that depression when she turned him down last time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jade I think you should...  
  
Jade: Why do guys have to be so stupid? No offense, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: None taken, but Jade we have...  
  
Jade: I mean I won't name names, but someone just has to get over himself and move on. I am sick and tired of...  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm sorry that the Inujin is off in her own little dream world, so I will say that thing for you.  
  
Jade: ... it's overwhelming how self-centered he is and the way he treats me...  
  
Sesshoumaru: sigh Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters, such as Jade, belong to the muses in her imagination. Now enjoy the ch.  
  
Ch10: Shaky Sunday  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jade found themselves a pew in the balcony, away from everyone. Still, the teenage girls of the church managed to find her and the "hot" prince after church.  
  
"You must be Jade," said a girl called Sylvia Roger, a friend of Susan's. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Susan has told us so much about you, but she failed to mention... him."  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed, "Great, teenage girls with crushes." Thankfully, only Jade understood any of the words that exited his lips.  
  
The group of girls nearly melted there in the parking lot. "He's a foreigner!"  
  
Jade nodded, 'A royal pain in the butt.'  
  
Another girl, Samantha Driscol, marveled at Sesshoumaru's facial features, "What are those things all over his face for?"  
  
Jade looked at the marks on the prince's face and actually looked at them for the first time. Remembering that a question had been asked of her, she thought of something off the top of his head, "Their symbols that represent his clan."  
  
"That's like so interesting," a girl named Savanna said slithering like.  
  
The might warrior prince caught the hint in the girl's voice and squirmed. "What did you just tell them?"  
  
Jade saw no reason to lie, so she replied, "I told them the marks on your face symbolize your clan." Sesshoumaru sighed lightly. He was feeling a tad bit out of place.  
  
Susan nudged Jade, "Where you pick up Mr. So-and-so?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jade sighed, heavily. She never enjoyed being the center of attention, but for reasons beyond her, she always was.  
  
"What's his name," asked Sarah Smith.  
  
Jade turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "What's your name again?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Just tell them I'm a prince, or a lord, or something." Good grief, could she remember Sesshoumaru!  
  
Jade grinned, evilly, "His name is, Prince Sess."  
  
Mark and May doubled over with laughter, "Princess, Princess, his name is Princess!!!"  
  
"HE'S A PRINCE!!!!!" The girls were flipping out by now.  
  
Crocking a curious eyebrow, Sesshoumaru looked at Jade, "What did you say?"  
  
"I told them your name was Prince Sess," Jade said, innocently.  
  
He looked at the laughing children, then at the oogling girls, then back at Jade, "Are you sure?"  
  
Jade crossed her heart, "Well I really must take his highness on his royal tour of the city, so I'll see you all later." Jade grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist and ran for the car.  
  
"Good-bye, Your Highness," all the girls, minus Susan, chimed. Susan had seen his hand before Jade had dragged him away. He had claws, just like Jade's.  
  
"Wow," said the twins. "You're so..." "... observant, Sue."  
  
"Stop doing that," Susan yelled at the oxymoron angels.  
  
"What is she yelling about?" Sesshoumaru tried asking passed the ringing in his ears. It was at this point that he saw where they were headed. He anchored his foot and stated, "I'm not going back in that beast."  
  
Jade turned around and smiled, "Alright."  
  
What are you smiling for female?" he glared at her with suspicion.  
  
"Well," she shrugged, "You'd just have to go home with the 'Prince Sess' fan club later."  
  
Sesshoumaru made a mad dash for the car and jumped into the back. Jade turned to look at him pant like an exhausted dog in the back seat. "How... did you... get here... so... fast?" She just smiled and started the vehicle.  
  
"Could you go a bit slower this time?" he asked after catching his breath. Jade looked in the rear view mirror and replied, "Buckle up."  
  
When Jade opened the front door, she could hear Sesshoumaru throwing up the fast food she'd brought on the way home, 'Who ever heard of a car-sick demon?' Then after careful thought, "I have."  
  
Don't ever take me anywhere in that thing again," Sesshoumaru groaned. The oily food that female had given him tasted even worse when it came back up. Stumbling through the door, he was met by a strange mist. It gave off a strange, strong scent that he was not familiar with, but it resembled something Kagome had brought once.  
  
"That should take care of it, for now," said Jade, triumphantly.  
  
"Take care of what?" the oblivious prince asked. He looked at the can the female held in her hand, and pointed at the weird, yet wonderful, symbols.  
  
"It's for the smell. Isn't it killing you?"  
  
"Not anymore, now that my nose stings. What is that?" he asked, still pointing at the container.  
  
"It's called air fresher. We use it to cover, and prevent, bad smells," Jade said as she walked away.  
  
"Female," Sesshoumaru called.  
  
Jade's left eye twitched. It seemed the hundredth time he'd called her that, but she just didn't have the peace of mind to correct him. Now enough was enough, she turned on her heels and walked right up to his face. "My name," she started, "is Jade Cardin, NOT FEMALE!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the urge to slap her, but stopped upon hearing her name, 'They even have the same name. Is this really more than a coincidence, or is there a purpose for the similarities?"  
  
They just stood there in a stare down match for a solid ten minutes. Then Sesshoumaru's tail twitched, ever so slightly, and Jade snapped the trance, "Well, don't just stand there, doggy boy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went red with anger, "How dare you demote me in such a way and manner, female!"  
  
"You wanta put on the gloves, bub, cause I'll kick you sorry, spoiled, little butt back to the feudal age faster than that wind demoness can spit out blades!"  
  
"I wouldn't speak so highly when you haven't even proved yourself, yet." The prince narrowed his eyes, "Pitiful human female."  
  
Jade stormed off to her room. "So you're backing down from your own challenge, eh?" the demon jeered. "No," replied a royally ticked off Jade, "I'm going to get my gloves, so I can really teach you a thing or two!" She disappeared inside the doorway.  
  
Sesshoumaru yelled back, "What do gloves have to do with anything?!?" When he stomped through the door of the room, he found Jade strapping something around her wrists.  
  
The two continued their verbal showdown even after her room mates arrived at the door. Susan winced at the sight of Prince Sess in her room, while the twins were thunderstruck to hear Jade yell in another language, but none was more stunned than Miss Gimlee.  
  
"Jade," asked Miss Gimlee, "Who is this?"  
  
Jade and Sesshoumaru turned to see their audience and felt the sweat drops fall. "Miss Gimlee," Jade spoke in English. Then it came to her, "This is proof that I was in the feudal age of Japan."  
  
The twins cracked up and Susan made small giggles. This only caused Sesshoumaru to think she'd said something about his name again, so he flamed her about her clothes and how her style was horrible.  
  
Jade balled her fist and planted it in his stomach, "Didn't want you crying about your pretty face."  
  
He was taken aback and off guard. He fell against one of the closet doors to regain his composure. 'That was fast, too fast. I didn't even see it coming.'  
  
The onlookers gasped at the action that had just occurred before them, jumped when Jade yelled.  
  
"Say something!" Sesshoumaru heard the desperation in her tired voice. "What do you want me to say? They can't understand me, anyway. Why even try?" he replied calmly.  
  
Jade drove her nails into her wrist gloves and growled. 'He's right, they don't understand. Just like me. My life may not have been normal, but at least I was in control. No, I wasn't even in control of that. I've been living..." her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her temple.  
  
"Not again," she cried out in English, but Sesshoumaru got the message. As she dropped to her knee, he knelt beside her, "Jade, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I couldn't let her hurt you. Forgive me, I'm sorry it took me so long," she almost cried. She could not lift her head she was so ashamed.  
  
Miss Gimlee was next to ask if Jade was alright, but the reincarnated demoness didn't understand. Jade stood up and looked at the door, "We should return."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "My seal was broken. The door is useless. We're stuck here."  
  
Jade stumbled over to the door and fell against it. Sesshoumaru walked over and helped her up, "Jade, it won't help us if you drain yourself. The door isn't going to open just because you fall on it."  
  
Jade smiled weakly, "I know that, but what if I do this?" She pushed the door with Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
Everyone was dumbfounded as the door began to glow and push away from them and revealed a beautiful, green, moonlit meadow. Jade turned Sesshoumaru's face toward hers, "As long as we care for each other, the door will to us, on both sides."  
  
Susan's amazed moment was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind her, "What is it Michel?"  
  
"Someone took my white suit and shoes," Michel complained. "They also left these weird clothes and metal junk on my clean floor. You know if I don't keep it clean I'll be a slop."  
  
Susan blinked and thought about what the suit looked like. She then glanced inside the room at Sesshoumaru, "Prince Sess, huh? What will you do once you find your suit?" Susan had the look of mischief all over her face, influence from the twins.  
  
Michel was a little surprised, "Well, I tell them to keep the suit and shoes because they're taking up space in my closet. Oh, and they can have their stuff back." With that, he thrust the attire into Susan's arms and left.  
  
"Ugh," Susan wrinkled her nose, "Smells like dog."  
  
00t! Ch 10 is of doneness and now I just have to finish writing ch 11 so no one will burn their comps. -- wags tail I know this and ch9 were weird chapters but I have some totally random confrontations coming up, those are fights for those with limited vocab. Don't feel bad about that if you're one of them, I have a lot of vocab in my life yet I can't spell it to save my life. Thank God for beta readers, huh? Well today's shout out goes to my best friend and beta reader, Jossy-chan, who also gives me half of my material on Jade, I'm the other half. Lov ya lots to my many readers who put up with me and my baka comp. If you read me, then you have to read all the works of Jai Ci, she's awesome. Now it's on to ch 11, charge!  
  
Sesshoumaru: clears throat Due to the graphic language and actions after the movie, Jade the Inujin's beta reader has given me this statement to end the ch. crumbles up the paper from the beta reader In other words, Jade and Riku had a big fight after the movie and what went on was not acceptable for the rating of the story. See you in the next ch, but I might go back and see Rin for a while. Oh and what's with all this talk about me and Rin? We're not going out, I'm what... centuries old and she hasn't even come of age yet.  
  
Jossy: Why didn't you read my statement? taps foot  
  
Sesshoumaru: Any way later.  
  
Jossy: I'm not through with you yet, dog! 


	11. A Past Revisited

_Italics_=actions

Jade: Jossy, I can't take him any more!  
  
Jossy: Who? Riku?  
  
Jade: Who else? Sesshoumaru's such a kind person - I mean demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thank you for that correction. _goes back to reading this chapter_  
  
Jossy: Yeah, one that doesn't read statements. _glares at the dog_  
  
Sesshoumaru: If this is about that thing after the fight, that was the longest statement I've ever seen. There was no way I was reading that. Now if you don't mind, I have to finish reading this chapter so those mortals can read it. Go back to your women talk or something.  
  
Jossy: _evil glare_  
  
Jade: Jossy, why don't you say the disclaimer since your visiting.  
  
Jossy: Sure. _gives Sesshoumaru the glare again_ My friend, Jade the Inujin, doesn't own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. I know she wishes she was in it with a certain demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: _looks up and raises an eyebrow_ Finished. What did you mean by a certain demon?  
  
Jade: _covers Jossy's mouth_ Enjoy he chapter mortals – I mean folks.  
  
Ch11: A Past Revisited  
  
"Sleep," moaned Jade, "sleep s good." For the past two months, Jade had been traveling back and forth through time, and she had no clue why!  
  
"Jade?" Susan looked at the floor, where Jade moaned, from the top bunk. "Jade. Jade! JADE!"  
  
"What?" Jade wined. "I know its late, but you're in my bunk."  
  
Susan bit her tongue. The twins had said Jade should have the top, and they had meant it. Susan, on the other hand, knew it was bad luck to sleep on the bottom bunk. Jade said if she slept on the bottom, she'd just fall out of bed and go back to sleep, so she'd rather sleep on the floor.  
  
The 16 year old began to snore and Susan couldn't take it. "Jade, its 2am and I can't sleep to your snoring! Get on the bed, please!"  
  
"I'll fall out and snore again," Jade barely got out the words.  
  
Susan leaned over the bare, "Do you have any idea what's down there?"  
  
Jade opened her bloodshot eyes and turned her head so she could see her roommate's face. Yup," she groaned, "I am." Jade dosed off again.  
  
Susan pulled her pillow around her ears and whimpered. Ever since that stupid prince had shown up, Jade had been up at all hours. It was a rare occasion that she would get to sleep more than three hours!  
  
Tossing and turning, Susan caught sight of her alarm clock. "Oh please, God, tell me its not 4:49." As if to answer, the soft buzz of the alarm went off. It was 4:50, time to get up.  
  
Jade grunted with disgust at the irritating ring that resounded in her ears. "Turn that cursed thing off!"  
  
The twins rolled over, simultaneously, in the twin beds. They had two more hours to sleep till they had school. "Lucky little seventh graders," Jade mumbled to herself.  
  
Susan had the look of the living dead all over her. Her bloodshot eyes glared at Jade's state of semi-alertness. "This is all your fault, Jade. If you had only gone and slept on the bed, your snoring would have at least been muffled enough for me to get some sleep."  
  
Jade snatched her towel from the left closet door and replied, "I call the shower first."  
  
In the five minutes she was gone, Susan felt as if time was flying by her. 'She's been in there for hours. I could have been wide awake by now!'  
  
Jade was putting her long brown hair into a ponytail as she walked into the room Sorry Sue," she whispered, so as not to wake the twins, "I had to wash my hair. You know that takes a while."  
  
Susan moaned a reply and headed for the shower. Jade tried to sympathize, 'Poor little hippy, if only I hadn't taken those extra three minutes in the shower. I know just how to make it up to her.' Jade changed into her normal attire and set to work doing all the things Susan usually forgot to do the night before.  
  
When Susan returned to the room, she found her clothes on the bed, her packed satchel on the floor, plus her lunch bag was packed next to her bag. Jade stood next to the door, in the dark, behind Susan and watched her stand there in shock. Turning around, she headed for the kitchen to eat and wait for the other high school students to wake up.  
  
Susan walked in first with a tired smile, "Thanks Jade. I really needed a boost this morning."  
  
"No problem," Jade said munching on a banana, "Don't mention it."  
  
The two carried on in silence as they waited. Susan noticed that Jade was looking toward their room, "He's not coming for you, is he?"  
  
Jade didn't move. "I never know when he's coming, so I got to be on my toes."  
  
"Why do you even go, anyway? I mean it's not like you're on a quest to the past so it doesn't effect the future as we know it, right?" Susan didn't know why she was asking, but she was too curious to end the conversation now.  
  
Jade never took her eyes off the doorway. "You've been watching feudal Japan animes again, haven't you?" Susan glared at her roommate. Jade grinned, "I can't explain it, Sue. It's almost like... I... belong in some weird way."  
  
Susan crocked her curious eyebrow, "Belong? Why do you say that? You belong here, in modern America. Right?"  
  
Jade looked down at the floor, "I... I've never really belonged anywhere..." As her voice trailed off, she started thinking about the past d could almost feel the pain in her back again. 'No, that was a long time ago. You're far away. Its all behind you.' Susan saw Jade's eyes widen with what looked like fear. "Jade, Jade are you alright?"  
  
Jade looked up sharply, "Yes, sir." The words sounded like a response to a command rather than a friend. Susan shook at jade's bark, but not with fear. She didn't know where Jade had come from in life, but Susan knew that she was bringing back old memories. Those impressions seemed to haunt the young person's mind, which only made Susan more inquisitive than ever.  
  
Jade looked away, overcome with shame, "Sorry, I didn't mean to... well... yell... I guess. I hope I didn't scare you." Jade was mentally abusing herself, 'It's all over, why are you bringing it back? Did you like the pain? Was it fun to be brought up and treated like cold soldier? No, it wasn't so you need to snap out of your little 'look for help' thing, Jade! No one can ever help you, and no one wants to.'  
  
Susan gasped, "Jade, Jade what are you doing? Jade? JADE?!?" What the girl was witnessing was Jade's nails piercing the palms of her hand. The blood was running down her forearm, but what frightened her the most was the tomboy gave no sign that she was in pain.  
  
Jade heard the shriek, yet it sounded far away. She had slipped into this state before, when she tried to drown the world out. It was one of the ways she punished herself. The outcry caused jade to remember, 'Susan, was that you? Are you alright? Susan, I'm coming!!!' Jade gasped as her mind returned to reality. "Are you ok?!?"  
  
Susan, as well as the other high school kids, stared at her. Susan managed to stammer a "yes". Jade looked at the other's faces and realized they'd seen her stab herself. She cursed herself, and walked over to the bathroom, to the bathtub. Turning it on, she proceeded to wash the blood off her hand and arm. 'They saw it, and now they're afraid of you. Nice going, Jade. So much for being a precious stone.'  
  
There was a know at the door, it was Susan, "Can I come in?"  
  
"If you want," Jade said with her back turned. "Who am I to stop you?" Susan sat on the closed toilet top and watched with fear, excitement, and wonder. "I'm sorry you had to see that," the tomboy said almost to herself.  
  
Susan shook her head and pointed to Jade's hand, "It's alright. I'm more concerned about you. Are you okay?"  
  
Jade's eyes widened, still not facing Susan, "You... you were... worried about me?" Jade turned her head to face the girl, "I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble."  
  
"Jade, what happened?" Susan asked slowly.  
  
Jade went defensive, reflexively, "What do you care?!? That's none of your business!!!" Susan felt a light go off, 'Then something did happen. It must have been really bad if she's on her guard like that. What happened to you that would have at much of an impact on you, Jade. What?'  
  
The 16 year old stood and flexed her hand. Susan was taken aback as the holes sealed themselves. The tomboy dried her hands and headed for the door, "We're gonna miss the bus."  
  
Meanwhile, Rin was singing one of her songs about Sesshoumaru and Jaken to the sunset. Jaken plugged his ears up, but Sesshoumaru found himself humming the tune. "... Strong and powerful is Lord Sesshoumaru, and wise is his servant Lord Jaken," Rin sang, smiling all the while. Then she abruptly stopped and started to cry.  
  
"Why did you stop, Rin?" Sesshoumaru lying on his back with his eyes closed, so he didn't see the tears flowing down the child's face. When Rin's crying turned into sobbing wails, he jerked up and rushed to her side.  
  
"Oh thank god she stopped that singing," groaned Jaken, but the child's cries only annoyed him even more.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru was getting that paternal instinct that he always had when his little Rin was in any danger. Rin's cries lessened when she felt the warm touch of the demon's hand touch her face, but she continued to whimper. "Rin," the prince asked again, "What's wrong?"  
  
Rin tried to look through her tear filled eyes at him, "Someone is in pain, terrible pain! Their heart is breaking!"  
  
The demon was taken aback, "Then why are you so upset over some else's pain?" The girl hugged her lord tightly, which wasn't even a pinch to him, and broke down, "I FEEL IT TOO!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, and he hated himself for it. Rin was in emotional pain, the one part of life he never understood. 'What are feelings? Why do they shape and control us so? Why was I never allowed to use them? Why can't I use them?' As he thought all this over, he found himself holding, almost cradling, the frightened little girl. He knew it was the most he could do, but he also knew it wasn't enough.  
  
Yeah, I finished ch11 now ch12 must be typed up. _sigh_ this is starting to argrivate my carpentunnel syndrome ow... newho _deep voice_ the plot thickens, what is in Jade's past that she hates so much, what's wrong with Rin, will Sesshoumaru find the answers to his questions, and what's with the personality change in Susan? I'm doing this to take up space, la. Neway stop yell at me I'll type up the ch ok? I have other stories to update ya know? Jai.  
  
Jade: Jossy, my hands hurt.  
  
Jossy: Then take five on the typing. I'll take over for a while.  
  
Jade: When is Miss Millie taking you from me again?  
  
Jossy: 4am tomorrow.  
  
Jade: GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Will you type already so I can read?  
  
Jossy: Says the dog that can't read statements.  
  
Jossy and Sesshoumaru start yelling at each other while Jade goes to answer the doorbell.  
  
Jade: Hell- _cut off as the caller falls on her_ Who the heck are...  
  
Everyone gasps as they realized the guest is Riku.


	12. Chores and Revelations

Jade: Riku...?  
  
Jossy: Did you beat him up that bad, Jade-sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, from the look of the wounds, I'd say he was just beaten.  
  
Jossy: Who asked you, Princess? (Prince Sess)  
  
Jossy and Sesshoumaru continue their argument that turns a bit physical.  
  
Jade: _now sits on the floor in front of her open door_ Riku... Riku... Riku... _cries and holds her alienated boyfriend's head close to her_ WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!!!!!  
  
Jossy and Sesshoumaru stop abruptly.  
  
Jossy: Jade-sama... Say the disclaimer dummy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jossy, that's overly cruel, even for you. To call a grieving young girl such a name...  
  
Jossy: NOT HER YOU, BAKA INU!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: _blows his hair out of his eyes_ Fine. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. In fact, she only owns the original characters in the story, like Jade and Susan. This... female that calls herself Jade's friend actually exists, and terrorizes men!!! No matter who they are!!!!!!!  
  
Jossy: _eyes turn red_ I resent that you wimpy puppy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Bring it on, mortal woman.  
  
Jossy: _explodes_ DON'T CALL ME A WOMAN!!!!!!! _she then jumps the youkai  
  
_Random neighbor in the hall: Hope y'all like the story.  
  
Ch12: Chores and Revelations  
  
"Rin, are you okay? Jaken just told me you were crying last week," asked a genuinely concerned Jade.  
  
"I'm fine, Jade," smiled the eight-year old, "Lord Sesshoumaru helped me." Turning, she beamed with honor at the mighty warrior. He had been glaring at his underling for opening his big mouth to the female, but he looked down at the child when she said his name. Sesshoumaru felt proud that Rin held him so highly, but he kept this to himself, of course.  
  
Jade looked up at the prince and said, "I knew you had a heart under all that metal." Sesshoumaru then went into a state of confusion, "Eh? What do you mean by that? Of course I have a heart, I would be dead if I didn't."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do I have to do for you today?" Jade was asking about the 'thing' that kept her in the feudal age, any little chore his lordship could come up with. Jade crossed her arms and took up her normal stance of leaning on her left leg and arching her back a bit. This told the youkai she was all ears.  
  
The prince smiled, "I'm going to have a little experiment." He then informed Jade about this stubborn little old sword smith who owed him a katana. "I had taken my katana to him to have it repaired, but he won't give it back. Your job is to get it. Tell him you want Toukijin."  
  
"To-wha-jin..." Jade stumbled over the pronunciation. Her head started to hurt, "You're making me think too much." She rubbed her forehead up and down, this got her strange looks from the group. "I'm not on crack, so don't look at me like I am!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was still very much in the dark, but he brushed the issue aside and refocused. "I will take you there," he said. "Jaken, we should return in a week, so watch Rin."  
  
Jaken nodded and sighed, 'That stupid, mortal female is taking over his lordship. He used to take me everywhere. Now, I'm stuck watching... her.' Rin waved cheerfully, "Farewell, Lord Sesshoumaru. Good-bye, Jade, and take care of his lordship!"  
  
Jade held up a hand and gave a short wave. As they began their walk, she sighed, "How long will it take to get there?" "About half a day." The teenager crocked an eyebrow, "Then why won't we be back for a week? We could run and make it there in a few hours and be back in, maybe, a few days."  
  
"We can't just walk in and out as if it were a friends hut. This is a dangerous mortal. With that said, you might find yourself in your first battle in the Wary Age."  
  
"You? What do you mean 'you'? Aren't you gonna help?" Jade asked. Sesshoumaru sighed, "If you require assistance, I may help you." He then dropped the subject and stopped talking to her.  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes, but then she thought of an idea, "I challenge you to a race." The youkai smirked, "If you think you can make it with a tie." He paused for the effect, "I accept." He smiled and told Jade different landmarks along the way to the man's hut. Jade smiled as well.  
  
"Alright then," Jade proclaimed, "On my mark. 3... 2... 1... GO!" The two were gone in a matter of nanoseconds, leaving only swirling dust to show their original places. Sesshoumaru stopped several hours later to see where he stood. He was in eye shot of the hut, and there before him was the boulder he had named the finishing point. When the prince leaned against the large rock to catch his breath, he tensed, 'I know that scent.'  
  
Rounding the rock, he found Jade, sleeping like a baby. She must have sensed his presence, for her eyes opened, staring directly at him. "What took you so long?" she asked casually. The youkai prince glared at her, "How in all seven hells did you get here first?!?"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, turned onto her left leg, and stood to her feet. She got up in the lord's face and looked him in the eye, "I was trained to be fast, so I have to be fast. I've been here about half an hour. You should know your competition better. Be happy we didn't bet anything." Sesshoumaru was speechless because of that one word, 'Trained? Trained for what, to be a samurai or a soldier?'  
  
Jade tapped her right foot, "You want me to get your katana or not?" The lord nodded, still thinking. "BRB," she said over her shoulder as she headed down the hillside, "That means 'be right back' if I confused you again." Her last remark almost made Sesshoumaru bust out laughing.  
  
After 15 minutes, the prince almost dropped dead. There was the noisy, annoying female walking out of the hut. She turned to wave good-bye, and then climbed the hill again. "Sorry it took so long," Jade said, genuinely. "I couldn't pronounce the name." She was smiling with Toukijin slung over her shoulder.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked the bewildered prince. Jade snickered, just a little, and grinned, "You really should learn how to deal with the elderly. Come on, flytrap, I'll tell you on the walk back." She had to pull his arm to get him started, but when he had snapped out of his shock, Jade told him her story:  
  
I walked into the hut and asked if anyone was home. The old man was hiding behind a pile of logs, staring at me. I saw him and asked if he could help me. He peeked out at me and I smiled to keep the situation cool.  
He stood up and asked what I wanted. I used the utmost courtesy to my elder and asked him if he was holding onto a katana for a customer. He stiffened and said I was with "that no good, stupid, rude, spoiled dog". I couldn't help but smile, but I told him I was an errand for you to pick up your sword.  
He grabbed a big hammer and started yelling about how such a dangerous youkai shouldn't even hold Tou-whada-jin or whatever. I bowed and said that you would use it responsibly, but I think that just confused him. He looked me over and agreed to surrend the katana to me. He even invited me to tea, but I politely declined the offer.  
When he handed it to me, I felt some weird sensation come over me, but I didn't show any sign of it. Then he told me that I had shown him that not all youkai are spoiled and mean. I smiled, sweetly, turned to leave, waved good-bye, and walked up the hill to see your mouth wide open.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, "You didn't threaten him at all!!!" "Nope," Jade replied, handing over Toukijin to it's master, "Old people are smart, but politeness is their weak point. Maybe you could use some lessons on the subject?"  
  
The lord was about to object, when Jade took off! "Hey! What are you... dang it! Wait up!" He took off in the direction of her strong scent and found her near a cliff in a wooded area, catching a huge boulder. He watched in amazement as she caught it and threw it as if it were a toy ball made of stone.  
  
Jade watched it go should it spring back and crush the creature by her feet. Bending down, she asked the animal, "Are you okay?" The creature nodded and looked at it's rescuer with gratitude. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance, but within earshot of the two's conversation.  
  
"Thank you kind stranger. I owe you my life," said the animal, who happened to be a rat. Jade had grown accustom to hearing animals talk, so this didn't surprise at all. In fact, she was waiting for inanimate object to pipe up. "Think nothing of it," replied Jade, trying to sound like her royal companion. She could feel him almost hovering over her.  
  
The rat looked into the eyes of the girl with interest, "I know your eyes." Jade blinked, 'Great, yet another person can ID me by my eyes. What's next, do we sound the same?' The creature moved it's nose and exclaimed, "It can not be! You died over fifty years ago! Have you resurrected?!?"  
  
"Eh?" Jade crocked an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean the demoness, Jade. You must have known her. Yoh, Sesshoumaru, I found someone who knew Jade!!"  
  
The warrior looked at the forest before him. He walked up closer, yet ever so slowly. He wasn't sure if this rodent was a friend or foe, of his or Jade's.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...?" asked the rat. "You are the lord Jade served. I hoped you and I would meet one day. My name is Sogi, Jade's closest childhood crony."  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed. After Jade's death, many had blamed him for her, as they'd said, murder. He remembered many of them had come after him, and he had had to kill each and every one of them. It both broke and hardened his heart, but either way, it was painful. Was this friend of his lost love among them? Would he have to kill him as well?  
  
"Have no fear, lord," Sogi said, almost to answer the youkai's questions, "I was the only one of Jade's friends, and even her family, that encouraged her to follow you. I was also alone in that I knew why she died. She died honorably, and I wanted to thank you for giving her such passion." The rat bowed low and rose to look at his rescuer.  
  
Jade looked at the stunned prince, 'She served him against her friends and family's advice. What so dangerous about Prince Dog? What hasn't he told me?'  
  
Sogi looked at Jade with the softest eyes she'd ever seen. She felt the kindness of his heart radiating around him. "My dear friend spoke of a return before she died, it was rumored," Sogi interrupted her thoughts. "Are you the promised fulfilled?" Jade didn't know what to say. Thinking, she Dragon's Breath's hilt back, forcing the sheath forward. Sogi smiled, "You are. Only someone of Jade's bloodline could use the katana."  
  
"But this is a dagger," Jade uttered, confused, "I thought katanas were longer than this." Jade unsheathed the blade, 'How could this be a katana?'  
  
"In it's true form it's longer than the lord's," the rat pointed Toukijin. "I understand that you don't remember me. As I think back, I recall that I wanted to go with her, but Jade said I was too young. I have learned much since then, now I ask you again, let me come with you."  
  
"I'd like that," Jade said, smiling. "I don't think Sesshoumaru will mind one little bit, will you?" Sesshoumaru crocked an eyebrow and looked at Jade. She had that look on her face that said "you'd better say yes or else" that all women have. It scared him into a shake for "no".  
  
"Thank you, my lord," bowed Sogi. "You will not regret this!" Somehow, the mighty Sesshoumaru felt he was going to regret it, one way or another. Jade and Sogi started talking about things the prince drowned out. The rat was speaking of old days when Jade lived in the same village as he, and Jade was telling him about some of her toughest fights. It all fell on deaf ears with Sesshoumaru. 'This is going to be a long walk,' he thought as they walked back to the Door.  
  
hey I finished ch12 now I get to type up the fun and random story so you have to check up on A World Apart we now have a new party member Sogi the rat he's so cute XD new stuff is revealed but now if your lazy and are reading this after I upload ch13 go read it sorry this is short but...  
  
Jossy: Jade, let me type for you. You should be with Riku. Now get off your lazy butt and go glomp your b/f, gently.  
  
Jade: Thanks Jos. Ya know _sniff _if weren't for you _sniff sniff_ Riku and I would never have met.  
  
Jossy: Jade, please go all sappy on me, right now. Besides, you need to keep a clear head for Riku, ok?  
  
Sesshoumaru: _leaning against the wall next to Jade_ She's right, on this one.  
  
Jossy: Don't get me upset right now Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: _holds up hand_ Ok.  
  
Jade: Thanks guys. _walks up to the couch_ Riku, I put you on the couch so you won't be mad at me again. _sniff  
_  
Sesshoumaru: She is such a drama queen.  
  
Jossy: She's allowed to be one right now. Now go somewhere far away from me, while I type.  
  
Sesshoumaru: _turns and mouths off under his breath_ Go somewhere far away from me...  
  
Jossy: Jai peeps, and I heard that, Dogface!!! 


	13. Gingerbreadman of DOOM

Jade: Ello, mates! Come back for the funny chapter that messes up everyone's character, eh? Well I shant disappoint you.

Riku: Ah... (rubs head) What's with the British accent, Jade?

Jade: Oh, sorry chum. Forgot you weren't there when Ki-sama and I made up Lily Ferguson. Sorry. (shruggs and makes a cute face)

Sesshoumaru: No, that's not it. (lowers head and shakes it) The Inujin has been watching far to much Hellsing. (whisper... whisper...) She wants to be Victoria, something about being Alucard's ghoul.

Jade: (sweatdrop) Neway... I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it, Kingdom Hearts, and now Hellsing. (blushes and puffs up her tail)

Riku: Oh no. Not another series to write about. Someone read me the latest chapter, and while they're here, they can listen too.

Ch13: Gingerbreadman of DOOM

One day, in the Higurashi home, Miss Higurashi was baking cookies. This recipie had been given to her mother by an American friend. They were called gingerbreadmen. Following the ingredients to the very last detail, she left them in the oven to bake. Then the phone rang, so she left her book, and the kitchen, to answer it.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Higurashi was working over an ancestrial book to show his granddaughter's stupid, unofficial, boyfriend that he could indeed cast a good spell. "One... last... thing... and..." Grandpa cast the spell. Blue, sparkling, mist bounced around the room. "Darn it!" The old man had messed up, yet, again.

Sota Higurashi was sitting on the stairs along with the family cat - Buyo - at his feet. He watched as his grandfather ran around trying to catch, or run away from, the dust-like sparkles. "Don't worry, Grandpa," the boy called in encouragement, "You'll get it one day."

The sparkles headed straight for the kitchen. After swurling around the room for a while, it flew through the oven vent and finally landed inside one of the soft, cooking treats. The cookie sizzled and glowed, then returned to looking like the other snacks. Here the cookies continued to bake, until Miss Higurashi returned to check on them.

Opening the oven door, the mother of two smelled the divine scent of warm ginger. "Ahh..." she sighed, "They must be done." Taking them out of the oven, Miss Higurashi put them on a cooling rack. After a few minutes, she proseeded to decorate them into the likenesses of her family, then she decorated the rest as her daughter's friends. When she can to the last cookie, the woman pondered on what it should be.

Sota came up behind her and stared at the bare cookie, "What's this one going to be, Mama?" His mother shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I know," said the little boy. He then dug his little hands into the different decorations. After his busy fingertips had finished, Miss Higurashi looked in wonder at the little soldier her son had created. "It's beautiful, Sota! Next time I make gingerbreadmen, you'll have to help me," smiled the mother.

It was then that that very cookie began to twitch. Miss Higurashi didn't notice at first, but Sota, after all the youkai and other monsters he'd encountered, pointed wildly at the snack. When his mother looked down, the cookie was standing up! "Father! Fath..." she stopped and thought about what she was doing. Turning toward the bedroom stairs, Miss Higurashi shouted, "Kagome! Kagome, come quickly!! Kagome!"

16-year old Kagome Higurashi Looked up from her homework at the sound of her mother's screams. She sighed at the thought of yet another event getting in the way of finishing her school work. "Oh no," the teen groaned, "What did Gramps do now?" Briskly walking down the hall and stairs, Kagome entered the kitchen, "What's wrong Mom? Was Grandpa practicing magic in... the ki...tchen...." There, on the floor, was a cookie soldier devowering the remains of an Inuyasha cookie. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes bulged from her head, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?"

"You're the youkai fighter," Sota yelled from behind his mother's skirt, "Fight it!!!!" Kagome put on her death glare in response to her brother's outburst. Narrowing her eyes even more, she replied, "I've never heard, seen, or fought a cookie monster before in my life!"

"Calm down, you two," hushed their grandfather. Grandpa Higurashi came into the kitchen with arms filled with magic-do-hickies, "Leave this to me. Evil... Be gone!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandfather and his "sacred spells that had been passed down from generation to generation of the Higurashi shrine". They NEVER worked, or at least when Grandpa used them.

"I'm going to get my bow," the teenager then ran from the room. "A myko's arrow will get it for sure." While she was out at the well shrine, the gingerbreadman nearly tore the house apart. Miss Higurashi and Sota kept throwing things at the little menis, while Grandpa continued to use his disspelling magic. "DROP DEAD, LITTLE COOKIE!!!!!!!!" An arrow flew from the entryway toward the mad treat. It ran out the back door, causing a miss. "Darn it!" Kagome fumed as she ran after it.

"Run, run, as fast as you can," called the cookie, "You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbreadman!!!!" "Little sico snack," thought Kagome as she chased it all over the shrine grounds. She shot several more arrows, but the treat always dodged them. Then, she lost site of it all together, "Oh no! It's gone into the city!" The entire Higurashi family headed out in search of the Gingerbreadman, all except the cat. Little did they know that the freakish creature had found it's way to the Bone-Eaters Well. It jumped down the stairs and gazed upon the well. Then lept up onto the side to look within.

Buyo wasn't fooled as easily as the others, and also wasn't as lazy and dumb as he appeared. He had followed the smell of ginger to the open shrine door and gazed down upon the clueless cookie. Buyo then crept down the stairs and crouched beneath the unsuspecting treat. The feline pounced and pushed the cookie down thw well. Clinging to the edge, Buyo watched the Gingerbreadman pass through time, and sent it off with a "marow".

The gingerbread cookie hit the bottom of the well without a sound. It looked around the well and noticed the vines that crawled in from the top. The snack spent all night climbing the plants and as it rose over the edge of the well, it saw the welcoming sunrise. The treat watched in amazement at the beautiful sight. Then, jumping down, it walked off in a random direction.

---

"Sesshoumaru, are you listening?"

"Not really," replied the prince.

"I said I'm tired, Dogbreath! Could we take five?" repeated Jade.

"There is nothing wrong with the smell of my mouth, and no we can not rest."

"All we ever do is walk around Japan! We never actully do anything! Why do I even..."

"Jade, do you really think it wise to speak so informally to his lordship?" Sogi asked timidly.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Thank you, Sogi," said the lord, "I'm starting to like him."

"You... Stupid... Smelly... DOG!!!" Jade yelled and jumped the youkai prince. Sogi turned to his other two companions, "Are they always this way?" He pointed to Jade, who was kicking Sesshoumaru's butt. Rin nodded and Jaken rolled his eyes.

A loud growling noise groaned, and Jade released her head lock on Sesshoumaru. The youkai rubs his neck as he gasps for air. "I'm hungry, too. BAKA inu youkai," Jade rubbed her stomach. "Don't you ever eat?"

Sesshoumaru crocks an eyebrow, "That's for me to know and you to wonder."

"PLEASE!!!! I'm dying here!" Jade tried to beg, but she just didn't have it in her.

"Let's go slow poke," Sesshoumaru picked up the famished female with his tail, only to have it bitten by Jade.

"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbreadman!" Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Sogi, and Rin froze at the voice.

"Let us flee this place, my lord!" Jaken whimpered and clasped onto his staff as if for life.

"I've heard that before..."

"I'm frightened, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin clung to the prince.

"... When I was a kid..."

"This place is unsafe for us, my lordship," Sogi spoke calmly. "The child can not fight back."

"... In a story..."

"I... well... we can't..." the "mighty" youkai stammered.

"... About a..."

"Run!!" Sesshoumaru ordered and picked up Rin.

"COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Jade took off toward the voice.

"Jade! You fool, have you lost your mind? You'll be eaten!!"

"Its food," Jade yelled back at the prince, "And I'm starving!!!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Jade's waist with his tail, "This is a monster that makes the strongest of monsters quiver. You can not out run it; you can not fight it, and it eats everything!"

Jade knocked on the panicing prince's pale forehead, "It's a cookie, nimrod, gingerbread for that matter."

The lord's face change from serious to confused. "What is this gin-ger-bread you speak of?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Jade rubbed her chin and made an intellegent face to show her irritation, "Hmm... it's usually a - cookie!" She then stared down at him from where he held her in the air, expecting a sign of recognition. It never came. "What's a cookie?"

Jade balled her fists and yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A COOKIE IS!?!?!?!" The prince shook his head for a no. Jade closed her eyes, and tried not to show how badly she was twitching with frustration. "It's... a... snack..." she tried to reply calmly.

"What's a snack," he asked innocently, oblivious to her slowly growing rage, "Forgive me, I'm very curious."

The 16-year old prayed to Heaven for the will power not to pound one of God's creatures to a pulp. With her neck twitching, she replied, "A... mini meal... be...tween... meals." Sesshoumaru pondered this over in his mind, "What's a cookie, again?"

Jade tore from the youkai's grasp and made for the forest. As she ran, she proclaimed some what proudly, "Where are you, Gingerbreadman? Come on out and face me, unless you're chicken - I mean scared!" The tree branches ruffled, and an object dropped behind the teen. Jade turned before it reached the ground.

"How dare you insult me, the Gingerbreadman, in such a manner!!" Jade looked down on the little soldier cookie, and started laughing. "What is so humerous?!" demanded the cookie.

"I was expecting a big cookie, not one the size of my fist!!!!" Jade fell over, "All of Feudal Japan is scared of a tiny cookie!! HAAAA!!!! That's so funny I'm in pain!!"

The treat watched and boiled as the girl rolled around holding her stomach. "If you think you're so strong, make me a challenge to show your worth!!!" The teen's laughter slowed as she stood to her feet, but the height difference of six-foot-one to four inches made her crack up again and fall again. "What kind of warrior are you if you can't sit up!!!!"

Jade went from rolling around to appearing in the cookies face. Her hysterics ended and she grinned, "One that can kick your sorry butt back to wherever you came from." The cookie reflected the expression, "Challenge me." Jade thought it over for about 30 seconds, "Okay! I'll race you. You say when. I say where."

The treat made a hurt face, "Don't make me laugh! I'm the Gingerbreadman, no one can beat me."

"I was faster than all the track team members at every school I've been to." Jade crocked an eyebrow, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Fine, I'll race you now. Where do we finish?"

Jade grinned, "The Sea of Japan." With that, Jade jogged back to her party and filled them in on the details. They all laughed. "You guys think I'm joking?"

"Oh, of course you must be, Jade," said a wheezing Jaken. "No one has ever returned from a confrontation with that monster."

"Didn't I clear that up earlier, it's a cookie, a harmless, air-headed, cookie. You're all afraid of a DESSERT!!!" Jade was starting to wonder the average IQ of someone from the feudal age.

"What's-" Sesshoumaru started, but Jade pinched his lips together. "Before I forget," Jade turned to the silenced prince, "I need to use your tail."

"Or ut," the youkai mumble behind the fingers. Jade released his lips, "Wha'd ya say again?" Sesshoumaru moved his jaw around then replied, "For what?!" "That's better," she patted him on the head, "You're the starting flag. Come on."

Sesshoumaru stared at Jade after she had told him what it was he was to do. "You want me to lift my tail, drop it, and say 'go'?" Jade grinned, "Yup. Do it now."

He raised and dropped his tail, but didn't say anything. She told him to try again and say "go". He said "go" and then raised his tail. Rubbing her temples, Jade sighed, "They say third time's the charm. Try one more time." He finally got it just as the competition emerged from the forest. "Are you prepared, female youkai?"

"Man, woman aren't respected in any race," thought Jade. "To eat or race?" she answered.

"You speak highly, female. Are you willing to wager?"

"Sure, I win, I eat you. Sounds good to me." Jade rubbed her growling stomach.

"If I should be the victor," the treat grinned it's frosting lips, "I EAT YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru's tail quivered. Rin clung tightly to his pant leg. Sogi tried to be an example of being brave in the face of death. Jaken, well, he fainted when the snack entered the scene. Jade gave the gingerbread cookie a cold stare.

"Okay, you and the girl then." Rin wimpered, but Jade narrowed her eyes to give the stare a little more effect.

"YOU THEN!!!!" The ginger snack was getting desperate. The stare turned artic cold. "Your toe."

"I'll think about it, but are you sure you could even fit my toe into your underdeveloped mouth?" Jade replied, coming out of her stare.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, lifted his tail, and waited for Jade's signal. The cookie took a place behind the fluffy train next to Jade. "I'll give you a five minute head start," she smiled, hungrily. Growling, the Gingerbreadman hissed, "Are we going to race, or are you going to continue to insult me?!?"

Jade smiled, "SESSHOUMARU!!!" The dog youkai dropped his tail and said, "GO!!"

Jade didn't know how fast the cookie was, so she gave it all she had. She disappeared in a flash, and a hugh force pushed everyone a great distance from their origanal places. The Gingerbreadman quickly recovered, and took off in the direction of the Sea.

Jade could feel the air restriction pushing against her body. All around her the landscape smeared passed her into streams of colors. Then before she knew it, she felt water close in around her. She fell forward into the Sea of Japan. Rising from the water, the girl gasped and looked behind her at the path she'd creared. She walked sluggishly back to the shore and lied down to recover. As she gasped for air, Jade faded off into sleep.

When the teen awoke, there still was no sign of her crispy competitor. "Well," said Jade, "Looks like I got a long wait. Maybe I should take a dip." Removing her shoes, Jade jumped into the Sea and just swam around. Her short dip turned into a four hour wait. She finally sprawled out on the rocks near the shore.

Then the sound of heavy panting reached her ears. Looking up, Jade saw the gingerbread cookie emerge from the woods. "My adversaries fall to defeat yet again," the possessed snack laughed evilly. It opened it's sprinkle eyes and looked above at Jade's annoyed face.

"Some fast monster, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOUR FUSKIN' HOURS!!!!!!!" She picked up the petrafied cookie and sealed it inside one of her zipper pockets on her pants.

By sunset, the party saw Jade's smiling face walk toward them. Jaken's squawk made the grin brighten all the more. "Told you guys I could beat a cookie!" Jade called to her comrads.

"Yay!" squealed Rin, "Jade saved us!"

"I can't believe it. You must be more powerful than all youkai," gasped Sogi.

Sesshoumaru just stood there with a funny face of surprise. "Come on Sesshoumaru, the evil gingerbreadman isn't going to scare you anymore." Jade then patted the great youkai's cheek.

"You didn't capitalize my name you stupid female," screamed the cookie. Jade pulled the treat from her pocket to lecture it on calling her a female. She noticed there were silver pellets inside her pocket. Looking at the dessert, Jade asked, "Were you crying?"

"NO! I don't cry!!"

"Were to," Jade said, as she sucked on one of the tiny pills, "These things have a hint of salt in them. Now if I only had some ice cold milk to go with my snack." She glanced over at the youkai prince. "Do I look like I have a cow up my sleeves, or something?!"

"I don't think you want me to answer that," Jade said with a straight, innocent face. Sesshoumaru and Jade started yelling at each other, while Sogi went to help Rin revive Jaken. Then Jade began shaking her fists, which shook up the cookie and it started crying silver pellets. Jade stuffed it back into her pocket and zipped it shut. "Now that's overly cruel, even for you," Sesshoumaru protested, angrily.

Jade steamed, "Since when are you a civil rights activist?!? You get on my nerves so much you're gonna get me high blood pressure!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and asked, "What's high blood pressure? Why do you always make yourself smarter than me?"

"I'M GOING HOME!!!!!!!!" She then slapped him upside the head and ran for the Door. Pushing through to her time, Jade fell over a pile of clothes in the closet. Standing, she headed straight for the kitchen. Placing the cookie on the countertop, she got a cup, poured herself a glass of cold milk, and turned to her treat.

"No please," cried the cookie, "Please don't eat me. PLEASE DON'T EAT-" His head was then submurged in the milk.

"Jade... Jade... Jade Carden will you wake up!" Jade felt someone shake her as she opened her eyes. Susan was staring down at her, "You and Prince Sess really need to have a talk about your sleeping hours."

"Huh?" Jade looked around and saw the twins walk in, smiling. "Miss Gimlee made gingerbreadmen," they chimed.

"NO MORE GINGERBREADMEN, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Jade jumped up on top of the chair she had been sitting in. Then to top off, Sesshoumaru, himself, walked in from the kitchen. "Oh good, you're awake. Jade, what is this, the twins call them 'cookies'."

"Aaahhhhhh," screamed Jade, "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!"

... sry, i'm recovering from my laughter. if u didn't find my messing w/ the characters funny go find urself a sense of humr. well i did write this as a way to keep my lil sis's, TJ, friends occupied. now the lil ankle biters won't leave meh alone!! they always want to hear the gingerbreadman of DOOM story. i was very bored at the time and i can only write good humr when i'm bored or on some kind of emotional high. well now that i made Sess totally stupid, next ch he will return as his smart self sort of...

Sesshoumaru: Excuse me? What do you mean by 'sort of'? Don't mess me up like in ch5. (you'd better have read that) I only let this slide because it was a dream! That beta reader of yours is currupting you!

Riku: (laughing) That was funny! Ha... Ha... Ha... ow!

Jade: Currupt? OMG! I need to finish writing ch15!!!

Riku: Whoa whoa slow down. (gets up from the couch) Just focus on finishing typing ch14. Don't overload, you already are juggling school. I still wonder how you keep straight A's? (I really did have straight A's btw)

Jade: (wells up tears) Thank you for caring, Riku. I'm sorry for being mad at you. I'll never put you in my bed again. (hugs b/f)

Riku: Watch the ribs! (hugs back) I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have accussed you of trying to take advantage. I know you better. Oh by the way, Kairi thought I was escorting her the movie for Sora, so nothing happened.

Sesshoumaru: That was a given. She doesn't care squat about you.

Jade: P Don't mind him, Riku. I knew you wouldn't sell out on me with that-

boys: Jade the rating!

Jade: (blushes) Cu cu. Well now that my b/f and I are back together, I can write again! C u next ch. --


	14. Fearless, Fighting Feline

Riku: Well Jade are you ready? (paces in the living room)

Sesshoumaru: With all those females up in the washroom with her, we won't see her for a while. (turns back to reading _The Flower Girl Ch3_, another one of my stories)

Jade: (opens the bathroom door) Whatever, we both know you invented the straighting iron.

Sesshoumaru: (twitch) That was when I was stuck with Naraku for a long period of time with nothing to do. AND HE MADE THAT CURLING IRON TOO YA KNOW!!!!!!

Riku: (sigh) All I wanted was to take my girlfriend to dinner and a movie. (shakes head)

Miss Millie: Shut up, little boy! You want your girl ta look good or what? I had to strap her to this chair just ta do her hair, so you just keep your ungrateful mouth zipped, aight? (closes the bathroom door)

Riku: (bits lip) Sorry, Miss Millie. (picks up ch14) Jade, I'll read the readers your newest chapter, okay?

Jade: Thanks, Riku. They've been waiting a long time.

Riku: (nodds) Jade the Inujin doesn't own Inuyasha, or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The characters like Jade and Sogi are the result or her beautiful imagination.

Sesshoumaru: (rolls eyes) Why are you human men so... poetic towards your women? It's not manly.

Jade: (calls through the door) Oh come on Sesshoumaru, you read Jade Carden haiku, and you have such a beautiful voice too. (Haiku- Japanese poetry that presents images instead of expressing ideas and consists of three lines in 5-7-5 syllabols. _Okay so I know a little bit about Japanese culture, but I bet Sesshoumaru is a baratone!_)

Sesshoumaru: (red faced) You didn't hear that.

Jossy: HAHA! I sure did, Dogface! Enjoy the chapter peeps!

Ch14: Fearless, Fighting Feline

"I must say you've really out done yourself,"Jade grinned, "Your Royal Highness."

"Be silenced, female," groaned Sesshoumaru. He then watched his breath turn into clouds. He had gotten them into a fine mess. The youkai had insisted on going through this forest, and only because Jade had threatened to go home for her Spring Break.

The prince had tried to ignore the density of the woods, even when he was struck in the face by a branch. The chilly environment, however, was not as easy to brush off. Jaken, Rin, and Sogi were heavily affected by the elimates. While the child and rat shivered with cold, Jaken, being an amphibean youkai, slowed down the later it got, so Jade had called for an all stop.

Now, since the forest was so dense, they were sitting in almost pitch black. Rin was wrapped in Jade's hooded, pelatan sweater, with Sogi in the pocket, in Jade's arms. The prideful prince draped his tail over his shoulders, and enveloped his noisy underling with the end of it.

Jade had over a million things in her head that she could say to rub the situation in her dog friend's face. Instead, she said, "It's okay, man... or dog."

Sesshoumaru looked where Jade's voice had come from, "No it isn't. I put Rin and the other's lives at risk over a spur of the moment decision. Why... how could I have done something so... so..."

"...Human?" Jade finished for him. Repositioning the child in her embrase, Jade looked over at the prince's outline. "You know Sesshoumaru, everyone makes mistakes-"

"I don't, Jade!" Sesshoumaru realized he had yelled, and relaxed, "That is a human trait which I do not possess." He leanded back against his tree at the thought of his mother's lessons all those years ago.

Jade felt a part of her relate to what the lord had said. Holding onto her composure, Jade asked, "Are you supose to be perfect?! Better then everyone else? Better then the best, or even the one who drilled that crap into your head?!?" The emotions were swirling now, "Or... are you trying to prove yourself to someone that can't care any less?!?!?"

The youkai knew she wasn't talking to him alone, but he still applied himself to the questions.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but if you don't learn from them, all you do is set yourself up for another fall. People shouldn't see mistakes as something wrong. Instead, look at them as a way to grow and improve themselves."

The lord caught sight of a glint in Jade's direction as she spoke. 'Is she crying?' he thought, in astoundment.

"Anyway," Jade cleared her throat, "You should get some rest. It's just you and me now."

Sesshoumaru concluded that he must have been wrong. "I will. You should as well." Jade huffed a laugh and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked at the high canipy that closed off the sky and listened to the heavy breathing. He thought back to what the teen had said, about being perfect or better. 'Who were you really talking to, Jade?' As he thought about it, the answer hit him between the eyes. 'She was talking to herself! All that talk about training, she had to be better, but who does she have to prove herself to?'

("That's it, hit me, Jade! Why are you holding back?!? You're better than this!"

Jade rushes the figure and follows with a combination of punches. The figure dogdes and slapps her upside the head.

"Come on, block me!! You're so weak and predictable. Show me what you really got Jade! SHOW ME!!!!!!"

Jade yells and attacking faster. She then scratches the figure across the face.

"That's it! That's right!! Good-"

The figure suddenly changes.

"You stupid, waste of life!!"

The new figure grabs Jade by the arms and shakes her.

"You're a freak, Jade! A freak of nature. One step away from the elephant man, just add those claws of yours!!!"

The figure begins to slap Jade, rapidly, yet Jade hasn't fought back or said a word since the transformation.

"Oh, so you think you're tough, huh?"

The enraged figure picks up a cord and prceeds to beat Jade with it. At first, Jade bears the pain and diggs her nails into her palms. As the attack becomes more sever, she realizes she can't grinned her teeth any harder.

"Please stop! Stop it! I love you," screams the teen.

"SHUT UP!!!! I should have killed you the day I first saw you!!! I hate you, you brat!!! YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!!!!!!"

Jade cries out for help she doesn't expect to come, "Help me, someone!! Joe-Joe!! Manny!! Please, somebody!!! NO!!!! Please stop it-")

Jade jerked awake. The scars on her back burning as if the dream had actually occured. Looking at her throbbing hand, she stares at the blood running down her fingers. "That's why I started," she mused at the red liquid, "To releave the pain. Mind over matter, or something like that. I think." Flexing her fist, Jade watched the holes seal themselves, and she wiped the blood onto the ground.

Looking up in the dim light, she saw his lordship sleeping soundly,yet something was wrong. Moving her left hand, the light on her watch flashed on, illuminating the area. The glow exposed Sesshoumaru's face and hand. Jade lended forward and gaped at the prince's blue fingertips, Suddenly, the watch light went out, so the teen pressed the light button again.

Upon closer examination, Jade saw that the marks on the lord's face and wrist weren't their usual blood red, but a bluish color. She reached out and touched his hand, which was resting on his bent knee. It was cool, not cold. This told Jade his body had started cooling not too long ago. Leaning back, the tomboy began to think out the situation, 'Why am I not as cold as Sesshoumaru? I'm the hanyou, shouldn't I be me that's the popsicle? Maybe it was the nightmare? I was so worked up, it's like moving, my body stayed warm." This satisfied her questions, but now she had another problem; Sogi was missing.

"Sogi!? Sogi, where are you?!?" Her mind flooded with worst case scenarios. 'Did something grab him while I was asleep? Could him have wandered off?! Would he desert us right now?!? Maybe-' Jade stopped thinking, it was giving her a migrane. Just when she was about to really freak out, she felt fur brush against her left cheek.

"Is anything wrong, Jade? You seem stressed," asked the rat. Jade felt the need to squeezethe rodent until his guts popped out. "Where were you?!? You had me worried stiff!!!" Jade marrowed her eyes, "Everyone, but us, is sick from the cold. We've got to do something!"

"Aye, my friend, I have seen it too. When I awoke, I releaved his lordship of keeping watch. I could smell his fatigue and he feel asleep very quickly. I also found that you and I were the only one's in good health, so I went for herbs." Jade tapped her rat friend on the shoulder, "You left." The mage scratched his head. "Well... I stayed in view, which is close."

Jade checked the time on her watch, which was set to modern Japan time. "The sunrise has already started," she declared. Glancing up at the tree tops, Jade said, I have to get these guys warm, so if the warmth won't come, I'll bring it here." Sogi held his tongue, 'I can tell her when she's done. I'm sure we won't need that information for a while anyway.'

Jade placed Rin, who was still wrapped in the warm pelitan, in front of her. She then picked Sesshoumaru up by the torso and lied him beside the child. Then she placed Jaken's balled up self at their heads. "Sogi," Jade spoke sternly. "Yes, I understand," the rat answered the unspoken request. The teen then lept into the branches above.

The lower branches were bare, yet on the upper limbs the leaves florished. It was here her stopped. Drawing Dragon's Breath, she hacked at the large twigs and caught each as it fell. The light breaking through was blinding, but she didn't stop till she had completed her large hole. The warmth felt wonderful onher face as she climbed higher, stil holding the branches. Holding them behind her she flung the tree branches as hard as she could. "Good," she grinned, "Now no one will get squashed."

When she reached the ground again, Sesshoumaru and Rin had regained consciousness. The hole had helped. Sesshoumaru recovered quicklywhile Jaken continued to sleep within his furry ball. Little Rin shivered a bit, so Sogi told her to eat some of his herbs. Jade raised an eyebrow, "Is there an herb for everything?" Sogi looked up, "Almost, some have mulitiple purposes, but your time is much more advanced, of course."

Jade nodded, then she remembered Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything. "You're very welcome, Your Highness," she said sarcasticly. The prince nodded a reply as he poked at Jaken. He didn't want to carry the Headed Staff. Jade just rolled her eyes and gave up.

Sogi cleared his throat, "My lord, Jade, may I have a moment?" The two walked off a little ways. The rat looked up at the youkai that towered above him. "While I was searching for herbs, I spoke with some of the woodland creatures. They warned me of a monster that plagues these woods. A neko youkai which delights in killing an opponent in a fight. He is called Shotoku. He cares not for a fair duel. I felt you should be aware of this." Sesshoumaru's serious expression didn't change, "Thank you, Sogi. I shall keep this in mind." Jade cringed, "I really, really don't like cats."

The trio returned to the group and set out again. Jade carried Rin and the Staff of Heads, while Sogi sat on the prince's shoulder. Jaken remained inside the tail. A smell caught Jade, Sesshoumaru, and Sogi's nostils. "I smell a cat," Jade seethed. Sogi nodded, "As do I. My lord, we should make for that clearing." The lord prince agreed with the counsel. Still, there was the question of why there was this clearing was in the middle of such a thick forest. Returning his focus, the youkai whispered so only Jade's ears could hear, "Head for the light."

The two of them made a mad dash for the opening just as a hissing noise, followed by a screatch, was heard. Halting in the field, Sesshoumaru looked over at Jade, "Is everyone al... right...?" Jade and Rin had strange expressions on their faces. "This place..." RIn started. "...It feels... wrong," Jade finished. "Don't you sense it, Sesshoumaru? This isn't a clearing, it's a battle arena. I can smell blood, old and fresh. This... is the youkai's playground."

"Purrfect, new prey," a voice came from the forest. A large, black panther emerged from the forest, grinning its fangs. Rin gasped and ran behind Jade. Clinging to Jade's pants, the child whimpered. "Aw," cooed the cat, "What a percious, little child. Turning to her mother for protection, how timeless." A vein swelled on the teen's head at the remark.

"Are you Shotoku, the neko youkai?" Sesshoumaru was trying to steer as far away from the mate jokes he and Jade received so often from youkai. The cat's eyes gleamed at the dog, "You know of me." It then lunged at Sesshoumaru. The prince tossed Sogi to Jade, snapped Jaken from his tail, and ran as far from the others as he could. The Whip of Light emerged from his finger tips in the direction of the black cat. The other youkai dodged with ease and gave the prince its full attention.

"Jade, yelled the lord, "Get Rin and the others to the forest!" The teenager looked up at him, "I can help you!!" Jade knew it wouldn't be easy to bag this cat. Sesshoumaru didn't risk taking his eyes off his opponent again, it was getting too close for his comfort. "NO, let me handle this!! Do as I told you! NOW!!!" Jade growled as she forced the other party members into the woods.

Jaken had awaken after falling at Jade's feet. He winced as he whispered, "He's doing it again." Jade's ears picked up the low voice. "What are you talking about, frog?!? she yelled. Jaken lowered his head, "His lordship is sacrificing himself. He has been doing that for the past year. Its so unlike him.That's how Naraku caught him, if you recall?" Jade turned to look at the fight. Sesshoumaru was trying to us Toukijin's lightning attack, yet the cat was just too quick for the blade. He was clearly becoming agitated with his lack of success.

Jade could feel emotions swirl within her: anger at Shotoku, annoyance with Sesshoumaru, fear for her friends lives, and the need to satisfy her desire to fight. She reached for her gloves in her pocket. Turning to the others, she said, "Stay in the dark and don't move too much." She then walked out toward the clearing and dashed away from the hiding spot. When the tomboy reached the opposite side from the two fighting youkai, Jade called, loudly, "HEY PUSSY!!!!!!!!"

Shotoku and Sesshoumaru stopped and looked. "What did she just say?" asked the cat. The prince sighed and explained that she had just insulted him. The cat's eyes flared, "What did you call me, female?!" Jade, in her standing slouch stance, replied, "You mess with Sesshoumaru, you mess with me. I have the blood of my father, Jared Carden, running through my veins. Carden was a legend in my country. My dad never lost a fight, and neither do I!!!!" The teen threw her gloves into the air. Moving at unbelievable speed, she slipped her hands inside and tightened them before they had even begun to fall.

The lord had never seen the teen preform such a feet, 'What speed? She never told me she could do that.' Shotoku growled and replied, "I don't care who you are! Either wait after him or you could both try to take me." Jade released all the tension within her in a mighty outburst of rage and charge the beast! "NO ONE DISSES MY DAD!!!!!!" In that instant, she disappeared from sight. The cat wasn't about to face an unseen enemy, so he ran into the woods behind the prince to get a better look at the area. The dog youkai called out, "Jade, you don't know how to fight a monster like this!! You don't even know your powers yet!!!"

"There's not time like the present to learn right?" Jade appeared infront of him. "I can prove my worth to you too." As Sesshoumaru was about to protest, his eyes shot open in shock, and he fell forward. The young woman caught him and then saw the knife hilt in his back. She quickly pulled it out and fled into the forest.

When they had reached the party, Rin was clutching her chest and crying, "I felt it! I felt the knife!!" Jade focused her attention on the wounded prince. Examining his back, she called to the rat, "Sogi help him. I think the knife went into his heart. We need to keep him still, so his regeneration can heal it." The mage bowed in acknowledgement, and set to work keeping his lordship comfortable. Jade then unlatched her belt that held Dragon's Breath and set it upright beside the prince. Jade then hugged the crying child, "Don't worry, Rin. I'll take care of that youkai."

"Are you crazy?!?" Jaken squawked, "You could take him in one swing!!!" Jade glared at the clearing from where she held Rin, "He might not fight fair, but I do. Dragon's Breath doesn't belong in a fist fight. It would get in my way." The amphibian picked up the blade as the ticked off teenager stomped loudly in her boots back to the field. Jade look around for the panther, but she found something totally different then what she expected.

A human male appearance with raven black hair cut at his shoulders. He was wearing a robe that split to reveal his pants and shirt. Shotoku was barefoot and had an empty knife sheath on his hip. "You are truly loyal to your mate, as the wolves, but that won't save you, female."

Jade was too angry at what had happened to Sesshoumaru to correct the mate comment. "You..." she growled, "You attacked with a concealed weapon when your opponent was distracted." He shrugged, "Rules, requirements, respect, who needs them, especally in a real fight. You will regret ridding yourself of your blade." Jade boiled over, "I don't need it to beat you down to Hades!!!"

Shotoku grinned and dashed. Jade was surprised from only a second. She used her nose to find the cat. Spinning around, she sent her left boot into the air and hit the cat in the jaw. "She got him," Rin cheered. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up to watch, "He'll be much harder." The cat rolled and recovered, "You're a quick one. I'll give you that, but you'll require much more if you want to defeat me!!" He swung he talons randomly at Jade. She dodged and blocked them all, even got a shot in a couple times. "Is she just going to dodge him?" asked Jaken in annoyance.

Now it was Jade's turn, she threw a double punch with a kick to the stomach at the extreme speed she'd shown earlier. Shotoku was caught off guard, but after rubbing his abdomen, the cat rushed her. Jade didn't dodge it this time and went flying, yet she flipped midair and landed squarely on all fours. The youkai was obviously tired of being surpassed in fair fighting. He caught sight of a glint in the field. It was Dragon's Breath! He made for the weapon and picked it up. "Here's a challenge for you, youkai of speed. What will you choose: Attack me or protect your friends and be attacked by me?" He then threw it toward the forest, straight for the party! Jade ran for the forest, yelling. "NO!!!!"

She saw the blade and used everything she had to get between the forest line and her dagger.

Everyone, including Shotoku, gasped as Dragon's Breath ran straight through her heart. She fell backward because of the inertia, and her eyes froze in shock. Her friends stared after. Rin whispered, "I didn't feel anything..." 'She sacrificed her life for...' thought Sesshoumaru. Jaken started yelling, "She died for us again! AGAIN!!!" Sogi closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. The neko youkai laughed at the fallen fighter, "You moron! Now who will prtect your party? Your mate and child are rendered helpless. Your death is in vain!!!"

From the silence, a laugh was heard. All present looked at Jade. The teen sat up and grinned at Shotoku, "Who is the fool, Shotoku? The one who is willing to sacrifice their life, or the one who throws his opponent's own enchanted blade?" Standing, Jade pulled the blade from her chest and held it before her, no blood. "Dragon's Breath only harms those it's whielder can. Why would it kill its keeper? Stupid cat." The dagger vibrated, "Dragon's Breath, return to your sheath." The weapon flew back to the sheath in Jaken's hand and sheathed itself.

Everyone in the party, save Rin, blinked out of shock, confusion, or surprise. "Yay," the child cheered, "Jade is so powerful!!" Sesshoumaru felt a bit dejected, "Thank you, Rin." Balling his fists, Shotoku's eyes flared red and he cried a fearful roar. Jade knew she had to act fast. As her opponent transformed, black winds swirled around him. The teen took this time to size up her surroundings. An open plain about a mile long and a quarter mile wide. The trees reached high into the sky, 'Those might come in handy.'

"Now," the panther yelled, in rage, "You're dead!!!" Jade grinned innocently, "I'll take a rain check." The crazy cat charged toward her. Sesshoumaru grimaced as he jerked upward and called, "Jade, run!!" Jade made a mad dash, straight for Shotoku! The prince dropped his jaw, "Are you out of your mind?!?! He'll-" The youkai stopped, for Jade had disappeared. The neko gave a screatch as a line of red emerged from his side and sped into the forest, hacking everything in its path for quite a distance.

Jade reappeared, gripping the grass to slow herself down. She looked at the destruction she'd made, then at everyone else. They gave her blank stares. Sogi was the first to comment, "A blade of blood?" Rin was jumping up and down as she chanted, "Go, Jade go!" The lord made a mental note in Jade's powers. The wounded feline licked its bleeding side. He glared at Jade as his side scabbed over. Jade gaped, "Healing saliva?" Using her moment of surprise, Shotoku attacked.

Jade was still dazed as the cat slashed, punched, kicked, and bit her. Finally, she hit the ground and hit hard. Darkness clouded her vision, or was it blood? In the abyss of unconsciousness, a voice was heard. A voice she hadn't heard in years. 'Get up! Are you that weak? I taught you better than that!!' "Dad... I... I'm sorry. I let my guard down... I broke... a... commandment," Jade spoke, hoarsely. 'Sorry won't keep you alive, Jade. Now get up and show that punk what a Carden is!! Now!!!' "Dad, I... I can't-" 'Don't let me ever hear you say that again!! Pain is a tool you can use to pump yourself up. Use it, Jade!'

Another voice reached her ears, "Now that your mate's dead, dog, who will help you now? You are going to die slowly and in much agony, or perhaps you should watch your child's death first." Jade felt the pain holding her down , but was her will held as well? "Never," she seethed. Pushing up slowly, Jade gave a low growl that gave the others a chill. "If... you... touch... them... " the teen straggered, "... I... will... crush... your skull... in my bare hand!!!" Struggling to her feet, Jade's eyes flickered between red and brown. Her muscles seemed to spasm as she shook with anger.

Shotoku stared at her as if she were a wild animal. "Where does your false hope come from, female?" asked the cat. Sesshoumaru looked at the teenager and felt something strange within him. He was smelling things in the air he didn't like. Looking over the girl, He saw Jade's shirt and pants were slashed, blood dripped from her face and fingers, the material of her shirt was soaked in blood, and her right leg was gashed in the thigh. He couldn't help but question her modivation. 'Where did you find such passion, Jade?' the prince asked himself. 'Why are you doing thing for someone you don't even get along with most of the time?'

Jade stumbled in the panther's direction, "Prepare yourself, BAKA Neko!!!" "Do you enjoy pain that much?" asked the panther. Jade balled her fists and ran. "Foolish." The cat then jumped behind her and swung his paw. Jade gasped as she felt claws dig into her back and rip downward. The lord was enraged and shouted to Jade, "Remember the blade of blood! Use your own blood, Jade!" The tomboy looked over and saw Sesshoumaru's eyes, yet somthing else caught her eye. "RIN!!!!!!"

The child had felt every blow and slash; now she'd taken all she could. Rin fell to the ground, unconscious. Jade had forgotten that the tiny girl could feel the pain of others. 'Now I can lose to such a monster,' thought the teen. Turning around, Jade swung a fistfull of blood at her opponent. The youkai was pushed back by the long, thick blade. Jade ran up and punched the youkai straight up under the jaw, sending him into the air. She then ran toward one of the trees. Here she ran straight up and pushed off in Shotoku's direction. "I forgot to repay all those blows from before, so I'll add some INTEREST!!!!"

Sogi left the prince's side and started tending to Rin. The lord didn't notice, for he was watching the teenager fly though the air. He then found himself grimacing for the neko at the pounding Jade was giving him. Then worry flooded his mind. The two were now falling, fast. "Jade!" Sesshoumaru called was they hit the ground with a crash. When the field was visible again, the lord saw that Jade had been under Shotoku. The cat recovered first and jumped off the girl. When he saw Jade lying still in shock, Shotoku relaxed his weakened body and panted heavily as he stumbled away.

('Pain is a tool... Use it, Jade!!')

Remembering her father's words, Jade forced her eyes to focus and turned onto her side. "So... you're finally... in my shoes," she laughed at the cat, eyes flickering again. "Let's end this." Jade pushed off the ground and jogged toward the youkai._ It_ wasn't giving up without a fight, so he ran toward her as well. The tomboy suddenly realized that her pain was dwindling and she was speeding up. 'How can this be? Is it mind over matter again? Whatever it is, I'm liking it!'

Sesshoumaru also sensed this change; he saw her acceleration, and he noticed her eyes flicker. 'Is her youkai blood awakening? This might not be good,' he thought. What followed was an interesting duel of evenly matched attack and defense moves, yet Shotoku just couldn't fight fair. The feline grabbed Jade's bleeding thigh and squeezed. She gave a cry of pain. Shotoku then rammed her into a tree near the party. Jade coughed up some blood and moaned as she slumped to the ground. The cat backed off and grinned, "Now female, DIE!!!!!" Jade looked up, eyeballs red, "THAT'S MY LINE!!!!" She thrust a straightened hand upward. Her eyes returned, and she froze.

The dog prince ran up to them, almost fully healed. He found Shotoku leaning over the teen with Jade's hand sticking through his chest. She began to tremble and dropped her arm, still stuck within the dead youkai. The lord touched her arm and spoke calmly, "Just pull it out. You may relax now. It's over." Moving ever so slowly, Jade removed her hand from the beast and stood up. "That's the second person I've killed," she murmered. Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked, "What was your first?" "... Me..." Jade fell forward. Sesshoumaru caught her, but she had passed out.

Jade awoke to the feeling of peroxide on her leg. "Ahh! Watch it-" "You don't have to be so loud," came the lord's normal, placid voice. The teenager looked around and realized they were out of the forest. In fact, they were at the river near the Door. "We exited quite easily do to your feet earlier today," he briefed her. "I sent the others off, so I could tend to your back."

Jade looked at him angrily, "Are you out of your mind?!? No body sees, let alone touches my back!! You got that, dog?!?" He sighed, There is no need to get defensive. I am aware of your scars already." Jade gasped, "What...?" "Now," he continued, "Let me look at your back so I can treat it before you get an infection." Jade turned around and noticed the herbs on her leg. She then removed her outer shirt and lifted her undershirt, "Happy?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru said, "Lie down." Jade growled, "I think you just want to see me with my shirt off. You prev." Sesshoumaru felt the vein swelling on his head. The teen grunted as he "patched up" her back. "Tell me," spoke the youkai, "Did you receive these in a battle or fight?" Jade closed her eyes, trying not cry. "No." Looking at the back of her head, he responsed, "Really? What happened?" He felt he was being rude, but she was that way all the time. The tomboy felt he was trying to find something. She had tried so hard to forget those memories long ago. Still, Jade felt like she wanted to open the safe of her past to someone, even if it was just a small bit.

"It happened when I was six."Jade stated. Sesshoumaru looked at the scars, 'They are old.' "Such a young age to begin to understand pain." Jade noted the slight hint of sadness in his voice. She continued, "Someone hit me with a hair dryer cord. That's the black machine Susan was using in the bathroom, by the way." The prince recalled the device, but more importantly, he remembered the long, thin, stiff cord that was attactched to it.

"Who was it?" Jade turned her head sharply, "WHy are you pushing this?!!? It was a long time ago, okay!!!" The lord saw the tears filling her eyes in the light of sunset. "It was someone close to you, wasn't it? I understand what that's like. You may sit up now, I have finished," he said with the sadness again. Jade had been huffing through her teeth, yet now she looked at the youkai and wondered how he knew. Pulling the shirt down, she winced at the stinging then looked at the dog. "I can't let Miss G see that I got too hurt, so it looks like I'm here for Spring Break."

"It would appear that way, yes," came his reply. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to explain it, but something told him he was going to hear the whole story very soon, maybe sooner than they both wanted. He was also supressing hurtful memories he thought he had forgetten, yet now they had returned to haunt him. The images became fresh in his mind as the day they occurred. Standing, he turned to call the others back. As he walked, he found himself touching the stripes on his face. "Yes," the prince wispered to the approuching night, "I do understand what its like to be hurt by someone close to you."

lalalalaaaa ch14 is of doneness. WOOT the first big fight and the first original enemy kool. Shotoku was inspired by the fact that I have never seen a cat youkai that looked like a cat, so I thought of Bagura when he gets ticked off and all the cats that have attacked me and Shotoku was born. You know how felines are always acting smarter than us dogs, well that was a big part of why he jumped my Prince Fluffy first. And since I have brought up Sesshoumaru's nickname I have chosen my pal Lucy as this chapter's shout out. Lucy is my friend that has totally messed up my view on Sesshoumaru and my other bishonen, but my weird self is enjoying myself too much. NEway luv ya much Lucy-chan, and thanks for drawing the profile pics for the characters. Somehow I will figure out a way to get them on-line so you peeps can see them. NEways time to tackle the 15th chapter. LATER!!!!


	15. True Corruption

Riku: It's no use Jade. I'm the expert on hiding, so you might as well just give up now. It'll save you some embarassment.

Sesshoumaru: (trying to take a nap) Please, you two are sickening. I'm the dog. We don't get grossed out, but even my father would fall over sick at this... cuteness.

Riku: (openes eyes) Ready or not, here I come!

Jade: (hiding) You know, Riku, I also have an advantage over you. I can sense when you're too close and dart away in the blink of an eye.

Riku: Oh yeah, well I have the lightning reflexes of a keyblade whelder.

Sesshoumaru: (sits up from the Lazboy) Please excuse the annoying commentary by those two. I'll say the diclaimer to relieve you readers of... this.

Jossy: Think again, dog-breath.

Sesshoumaru: Not you!

Jossy: My friend, Jade the Inujin, doesn't own Inuyasha, or the story line from it or Kingdom Hearts. She does own the original characters, like Jade and Susan and those freaky twins.

Sesshoumaru: Mortal fish, when are you leaving?

Jossy: (twitch) I'm not a fish, and Lady, DuhChan, and I are here for Winter Break. You're stuck with us from two more weeks. (sticks tongue at the youkai)

Sesshoumaru: (colapses in the chair) Enjoy the chapter, mortals.

Ch15: True Corruption

"THANK YOU, GOD, FOR STAFF WEEKS" Jade was about to break into dance"Whoo-hoo, no school for a whole week" Her three roommates huddled together out of fear of what the 6'1" teenager was about to do, or they might have been embarressed by the growing crowd outside their bedroom door. The Japanese lord wished he had waited a little longer before opening the mystic Door. Jade couldn't care less if she had an audience. Her one mistake was making her announcement in Japanese.

The youkai grinned, slightly, and spoke sinisterly"Oh really, I guess you'll be spending this week with us now." Jade stopped dead and turned to face the dog. Dropping her jaw and sliding it to the right, she jabbed her left finger into his chest, saying" You suck, ya know that? You really suck. You're such a freakin' fun sucker"

"I'm flattered by whatever you just said" was his reply. Placing Dragon's Breath in her hand, Sesshoumaru began to push her through the Door. As she struggled, Jade called to her friends"I'll see you guys in a week, ok? Tell Miss G where I am and give her one of your good excuses. Thanks guys" The Door then closed by itself behind them.

The watching children left the packed doorway. All except Mitchel and a girl named Nicole. "Wow" Mitchel marveled"Prince Sess really knows how to handle women." The twins and Susan snorted. "Naw" Nicole, or Tsunami as she as called, replied"You have to remember that Jade made him wear your suit. For some reason, Jade just didn't fight back today. That's all." The four youths nodded their agreement.

After walking around for a while, the party came across a small wood. "If there's a cat monster in there" Jade thumbed the forest"You're fighting it." Sesshoumaru looked back at the teen. It had been almost two weeks since their encounter with Shotoku, and Jade was still talking and even joking about it. 'She must be fully recovered then,' he thought to himself. "We're going around this time" he replied.

"Travelers" came a voice before them"What brings you to my home" They all turned to see a well-aged man, clad in black and holding a staff. Sogi immediately recognized the stranger's identity. "Lord monk, forgive us for tresspassing." The rat bowed low out of respect. As the other followed the gesture, Jade stood clueless. She tensed, 'What is this feeling? It's almost like when I feel Sesshoumaru or other youkai, but this is different, almost overpowering!'

The monk walked up to her. "You are very beautiful. This youkai was truly fortunate to have a mate so fair." The two forced smiles, yet Sesshoumaru thought about what the monk had said. 'What did he mean by was?' The man reached up and stroked Jade's face. Still with his back to the others, the monk declared"I'm taking the female with me. Her kind would be better off in a shrine than among impure youkai such as yourselves."

Jade's eyes shot open"Kind..." The youkai lord looked at the monk from the corner of his eye. He wasn't about to have her taken by a monk of all people. Brushing the species remark aside, the lord said"I can not allow that." The man turned to glare down at the kneeling youkai"And why not" Sesshoumaru rose to his full height of 6'2", and a 1/2. Looking down at the monk, he answered"She is a princess that I am to escort to the prince of the Western Plains. Her betrothed would be very upset if she did not arrive."

He couldn't bring himself to look at the teen. This was a good thing in the long run, for he probubly would have smiled from the shocked expression on her face. Heaven forbid that should ever happen! The monk glanced over the rest of the group. "The prince truly must have found a suitable bride to give her such protection" he said. "A strong canine youkai, a mage rodent, an amphibian sorceror, and a holy child are a proper escort for royalty." The party gaped in amazement that this man could identify them as if they were open books.

Jade was still trying to understand why he had mentioned her "kind". Was he referring to her as a hanyou? It couldn't have had anything to do with her human half because he would have wanted Rin as well. Then if he had meant her youkai half, why would a half breed deserve a shrine over being with full-blooded youkai? She grabbed her head as the pain began to swell in her head. Then suddenly, all was quiet.

_Jade._ The teen loked around her"Who called me"

_It is I, Jade._ The listener froze"You're the youkai Naraku killed."

_Hai, you have learned of me. Pay no heed to the monk. The strong feeling you sense is his evil aura. He is curupt, and he must be destoryed. Hear my words, you must use Dragon's Breath. His lordship shall assit you. Trust in your friends. Without their aid, there can be no victory. Believe every word the child speaks. She poccesses a power that will be a great asset to you, yet you must first awaken your resoures._

"Jade, what do I need to awaken? How do I awake them when I find them" _Use their known power, Jade. May the Master be with you. _"Jade? Jade wait"

While the teen's sense of reality was gone, Sesshoumaru and Jaken had been exchanging fighting words with the monk. Meanwhile, Sogi and Rin were trying desperately to get Jade to respond to them. "Lord Sogi, did that monk cast a spell on Jade" asked a fightened Rin. Sogi closed his eyes and replied"No, something has overtaken her mind. She can not hear us." Rin started crying"Jade, don't leave us! Please come back"

The child wrapped her arms around the mental prisoner. A gasped left Jade's lips and she calpsed"What's going on? Why are they fighting" The mage gaped at the two girls"How did you... do that" Jade started to recall what the voice of Jade had said. "Sogi" Jade looked down at him"We have to do whatever Rin tells us. She has some kind of power we need. It'll come in handy too. That monk is currupt, and we gotta bring him down."

Rin looked confused"Jade, I don't have any powers. I'm just a human..." Jade locked eyes with the child. "Rin" she laid her hand on the girl's shoulder"You have to believe. Miracles are possible when you do that. You have a power that can turn this battle in our favor. Now, do you trust me" The child nodded. "Good" Jade smiled. Balling her fist, she warned"When you feel the pain, focus on it."

Rin grabbed her hand and bit her lip. She started to cry. "Rin, if this is too much..." "No wait" Rin cut her friend off"I can hear voices." Sogi closed his eyes and searched the little girl's mind for what she was hearing. "I see wavy things everywhere, too" Rin said. Turning toward the monk, she frowned"That man has a dark wave around him. He's evil. I can feel it."

Jade grinned"Rin, stay close to me. Sogi" she looked at the mage"I finally get to see you in action. I can't wait." The rat opened his eyes. A serious expression hung on his face. Rin turned to look at him"You saw it, too." He nodded solemnly. Looking into the child's eyes"From this day forth, I shall help you with your powers. Together we shall be a great asset to his lordship and Jade."

"GAHH" Jade cried"I don't have my gloves" Watching her fuss, Sogi blinked"You just noticed, now, Jade" The excitement made by the teen caught the monk's attention. "What were you planning" he asked angrily. Jade grinned. "Trying to sneak up aware on me as I argued" Sesshoumaru growled at the monk"Who are you" The priest turned to face the lord that towered above him. Grinning evilly, he replied"I am Kenko, servant of Buddha." Jade perked up her ears at the name. "Buddha"she cringed"Ugh, I forgot that was the dominate religion here. If only we could bump into a christian, for once."

"WHAT" Kenko stormed over to Jade. "You dare go against your master! Youkai, you asked why I wanted this creature. Hear my answer, PUNISHMENT" Everyone gaped at the deranged man. Rin, however, yelled at him"Why! What has she done" The monk had now lost all resolve. A frighteningly psychotic expression was on his face. "Her kind are bound to serve Buddha, as are we monks, mykos, and other holy beings. She has tried to abandon her purpose, but her kind have no choice. A myko has more of a will then they."

Jade had held her tongue far too long. Being called a servant of a mortal man who died of food poisoning, how dare he! Glaring down at him, she replied firmly"Enough, I have no mortal master! I serve an immortal, all-knowing god! He may have given me a hard life, but I'd take his caring, personal relationship over an uncertain life in an era! If the Warry States had known about my master, they probubly would have had a better outlook on life! BOUZU" Her party stared at her. Jade had never once spoken of her faith before. Sure, she laid down her morals, but she'd never shown such passion about anything like this. Sesshoumaru thought about when she had taken him to church, and he took note to remember this day as well.

Kenko's eyes flashed with anger"How dare you forsake your master, female" Beads flew from within his cloak and began to revolve around the teen. "Jade, get out of there" As soon as the prince said this, the beads shot an electric bolt between them and came together. Jade gasped"Is this my big punishment? Eternally tied up with beads" Kenko smirked"You dream." The girl cried out as a shock of electricity shot through her body. The lord ran to her side as she fell. "For your treachery, I shall destory you here and now in the name of Buddha." Jade grimaced"Couldn't you at least swear in the name of the emperor or something."

Sesshoumaru glared at whatever unfortunate being was before him, Jaken. Rin was crying in pain, and Sogi was trying to help her concentrate. "Rin, what are the voices telling you? You must find out what they are telling you." The girl crinkled her brow in frustration"I can't! There's too many! I can't focus! It hurts" The child suddenly felt a tiny finger on her forehead"... Lord Sogi..." "I will help you" the rat whispered. "There, do you hear that voice? What does it tell you"

Rin's eyes became wide as the voices became drowned out by a strong, yet kind, voice. She closed her eyes as she listened closely. "Yes, I understand." Opening her eyes, Rin turned to the prince. "My lord" she whispered"We have to go into the forest. The monk can't go in there." Sesshoumaru watched the teenager gasp for air as the third surge came to a close. Glancing toward the forest, then at Kenko, he nodded"I'll carry Jade." The teen shot him a look of fear"No" Her hoarse, weak voice whispered"If you touch me during a surge, then you'll be hurt, too." He looked her in the eye with such a sad expression"I can't let Kenko continue with this."

Jade scowled"Could you stop being the knight in shining armor for once" The prince leaned over, lifted the girl onto his shoulder, and secured her with his tail. All this in a matter of seconds. He commanded the others to the woods. "You think she will survive in the forest" The monk called"I may not be able to enter that wood, but I still control the rosary"

The party made good timing as they ran through the trees. As the monk's messages reached their ears, the beads sent out another cycle of agony. Sesshoumaru had known the consequences of touching Jade would be sever; still, he was willing to accept them. He continued to move them them deeper into the forest, but his brut strength quickly ran out. He fell over, dropped Jade, and did a flip onto his back, where he stopped.

Rin finally caught up to the fleeing youkai and gasped when she saw the prince. He was terribly weakened and it seemed every breath was labored. "Rin" Jade gasped"Help him, please" Jade had known the metal armor would double his pain. Rin knelt beside her lord and took his hand. A tear fell from her eye as Sogi came up from behind. "Do not touch the metal" said the rat. "He needs rest. I will tend to him." Rin shook her head at him. Touching the dog's forehead, she prayed silently to the voice, 'Please make Lord Sesshoumaru well.'

When the child finished her silent prayer, the youkai's shock-widened eyes slowly closed. The others lowered their heads. Jade felt so guilty. The lord wouldn't have been injured if she hadn't had those beads around her. She wouldn't have the rosary if she had kept her mouth shut. "Is he..." the teen couldn't even complete her question. Rin laid the lord's hand on his stomach. Rolling on all fours, she crawled over to Jade. "No, he's sleeping." The child smiled and pressed her finger on her lips for quiet.

As the child came closer, Jade snapped back to the important matter, her imprisoning rosary. "Rin, don't come near me! You'll get hurt, too" Rin reached out her hands"You said I had to believe in myself. Do you believe in me, Jade? Do you trust me" Jade didn't like the answer in her heart, 'I do, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I don't know how much more of this I can take though.' Slowly, Jade nodded.

The girl grasped the beads. Closing her eyes, Rin prayed silently, again, 'Release Jade from this evil seal. Please, my guide. I put full trust in you, and I will do whatever you ask.' The voice was pleased"_Well done, my child. I hear your plea and answer. Pull the beads away from Jade and destroy at least one, immediately. Do you understand"_ Opening her eyes, Rin replied"Yes, I understand." Just as she said this, another surge started. Rin pulled agaist the current, and Jade ground her teeth. "I believe in you, Rin" Jade yelled"I trust you" The girl pulled with a newfound strength, 'And I trust the Master!'

Suddenly, the beads broke apart. Rin fell backward and cried"Hurry, you have to destory one, or they'll reunite" Reflexivly, Jade jumped and pulled out her weapon. "You heard the girl" In response, Sogi and Jaken shattered several beads, and Jade wiped out many in what seemed like one swing. Blinking, Jade said"Well, I technically meant me, but teamwork works, too" She gave a thumbs up. Jaken stared at the chard hole in the ground he'd made from the Staff of Heads' flame attack. The rat looked away from the dust of the beads he'd caused to spontaneously combust. Rin looked at her hand, and she felt a sweatdrop fall down her head; she'd crushed one in her fist.

"How do you feel, Jade" asked Rin, smiling. Jade mused"Actually, It's like nothing happened. Wait, does that mean..." "Yes" finished Sesshoumaru as he opened his eyes"I have fully recovered." Rin helped him to sit up. At first, Jade wondered why he needed assistance, but then she smacked her forehead, remembering he only had one arm.

"Um, Sesshoumaru... " Jade stalled. The lord turned to face her. "I have a... I mean, I need you to... GAWD! Can you show me how to use this thing right" Sesshoumaru had an emotion swelling within him, yet he didn't know what it was or how to express it. All he could muster was a blank stare with random blinks every now and then. Jade figured she'd confused him, from the look on his face. Holding Dragon's Breath before her, she restated her request"Can you show me how to wield my weapon? Please? I can't win this battle without it, and it would probubly be wise to learn now. I do learn best by doing, ya know."

The 71-year old youkai looked at the weapon he'd fought along side with fifty years ago. He thought about it's massive power that had been sleeping within it for much longer. Did he really have the right, or ability, to teach it's secrets to it's reincarnated mistress? The prince felt Rin take hold of his hand. Looking down, she smiled at him and said"I believe in you, Lord Sesshoumaru. All you have to do is believe in yourself and then the miracles can happen. A good friend told me that once. Do you believe, my lord"

Jade felt herself blushing at Rin's statement. The lord walked over to her. "I will tell you the secret of Dragon's Breath" he said. In a voice so low that only their ears could possibly hear, Sesshoumaru whispered"It is not the wielder, but Dragon's Breath that actually fights. Dragon's Breath speaks to you and uses you to fight. Once the wielder and the sword are united, the sword can transform into the blade required." Jade and Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on each other. "How do I unite with it" the teen whispered. Sesshoumaru held her gaze"The blade must awaken before that. How we can do this, I don't know." Jade blinked, 'Great. Could use some guidence, Jade.' The youkai turned around and started for the plains. Jaken and Rin followed, leaving Jade and Sogi behind.

The rat walked over to Jade and crawled up to her shoulder. "You're confused, aren't you" The teen nodded. The two remained silent for a while. Sogi was thinking back to when his old friend had inherited the dagger. 'How long ago was it?' Sogi pondered. 'When did we last practiced magic together? What did I feel when you left? All those years ago... What memories...' Jade hung her head. This was too big for her mind to handle. 'If I'm not careful, my headache will...' "Sogi" Jade spoke up"Do you know how to awaken Dragon's Breath" The mage saw her solemn face. "I might" he replied and leaned over to Jade's ear.

"So, you return without your princess" grinned the crazed man. Sesshoumaru looked up and smirked. "I am afraid you are mistaken, monk" the proud prince replied. "We have freed her of the rosary, and she is coming as we speak." Jaken stared at his lord, 'Why does his lordship care for human all of a sudden? He started getting attatched to Rin two years ago, but even then, he still had his superior attitude. Now, this girl shows up, and Lord Sesshoumaru starts acting the way he did in his youth.'

Jaken's thoughts were interupted by a loud yell behind him. "Jaken" Sesshoumaru said as he and Rin took a step sideways"The fight begins. You might want to stand aside. She deserves the first blow." Jaken was confused. With as an urgent message, why so placid, but then again, his lordship was always that way. The frog finally made the connection the Jade was coming up behind him, but she ran him over as she headed straight for the monk. "KENKO" The monk, who was already ticked, glared at her, even after she ran him through the chest.

Sesshoumaru lept into the air and followed with his own attack"Whip of Light" The teen barely avoided the strand of light, and withdrew her weapon only after the attack was completed. "Why did you do that? You could have been hit" the prince looked at her angrily. Jade jumped back and flipped toward the group. Standing, she lifted her blade before her. "Welcome back, sleepyhead." Jade smiled"You just needed a jolt to knock ya outta bed."

Kenko had fallen backward after the lord's whip retracted. Rin found herself staring in the direction of the body. Sogi closed his eyes and searched the plain for any sign of the monk's aura. His eyes shot open as he gasped"Oh no." The child screamed as an evil cackle echoed through the air. "You'll have to do better than that, youkai." The party watched as the man rose from the ground and grinned at them. He raised his hands skyward and called"I CALL FORTH THE FIRE'S OF HELL TO ENGULF THESE IMPURE SOULS"

Sesshoumaru and Jade picked up the others and lept into the air. Not a second later, the earth opened up and revealed rising magma. "It's going to rise up to us" Jade concluded. "Sesshoumaru, we're going to fall sooner or later. What the freakin' heck are we gonna do" Sogi crawled on top of the lord's shoulder. "Now it is my turn to contribute to this battle. ICE BARRIER" The party was suddenly surrounded by an icicle ball. The teen and the dog looked at each other. "He's good" Jade nodded. "I agree" replied Sesshoumaru. "How long will it last against the heat, Sogi" Sogi didn't open his eyes, but he did answer the lord"It will hold, my lord. It will hold."

As the ball began to fall, the party watched the large, orange color beneath them grow. Then, they hit. Rin clung to Jade's waist, and Jaken squeezed Sesshoumaru's tail so hard the blood couldn't circulate well. The dog found this to be quite uncomfortable. 'Please don't let us die, yet,' Jade prayed, silently. Rin heard the voice speak to her. "We shall not die meaninglessly" she relaid. The tossled ice ball emerged from the fountain of lava and hit the solid ground with a thud. When it finally stopped rolling, the ice melted, revealing a motion sick group.

Kenko silenced his sommons and glared at the pucking party. "You may have survived that, but can you escape my hail storm" Everyone turned skyward to watch the beautiful, blue heavens transform into a hugh, black cloud. The madman cackled"Just for fun, let's add some lightning as well"

"My shield cannot protect us from something of the same element, my lord" Sogi informed the prince. Jade started to turn the rusty wheels in her motherboard. "Hail is raindrops that have been frozen in the atmosphere, so their ice balls" Jaken grinned"Finally, I may be of assistance in this battle. Lord Sesshoumaru, don't fret over this. Your servant, Jaken, is ready to defend you." Sesshoumaru looked at the frog, then the sky, and grinned, ever so slightly"Enlighten me." If all else failed, Jade could use her shield.

Jaken tottled infront of the group"BOUZU, see the power of the Staff of Heads" Jade and Sesshoumaru's eyes could now see the small balls of hail exit the dark clouds. The frog youkai lifted the staff at an angle and unleashed the old man's power. Fire filled the sky and the hail stones vaporized. Jade and Rin gasped"Jaken, STOP" A little late, the amphibian was struck by lightning.

The party watched the scorched frog fall backward. "I think we have a problem" Jade stared at the crispy amphibian. Sesshoumaru looked up at the cloud again. "More than you think" he stated"Those hail stones are growing larger." Rin scratched her arms. "I feel all tinglely. It must be Lord Jaken." Jade smiled at the girl, but she frowned at the falling ice. Suddenly, she remembered she could help with the predicament. She lifted Dragon's Breath above her head"SHIELD OF FLAMES"

Kenko seethed as the group was surrounded by the flaming wall that either reflected or melted the hail stones. The lightning bolts couldn't even penetrate the flames. The already fuming monk was now boiling over. To releave his tension, Kenko gave a scream that made the ground quake. Inside the shield, Jade was having some trouble keeping the blade in the ground, let alone keeping her grip. "Hold on... just... a little... longer... Dragon's Breath" she said through her teeth. The prince stumbled over to her. Falling, he wrapped his hand around hers, tightly. "Hold on... Jade... Just... hold on" he encouraged her.

Rin tried to listen to the voice, but she just barely got the message. "Jade" she yelled"Something about... the monk's power... Can't... you feel it" The teen felt it alright; she also felt her weapon tingle with impatience. As the tremmers began to lessen, Jade yanked the dagger upward. "Kenko" she yelled"IT'S OVER" The dagger glowed as the tomboy sprinted for the monk. The blade became longer and gleamed as if it were brand new. Jade swung horizontally right, diagonally upward to the left, and hacked straight down. All this in the blink of an eye. At first, Kenko didn't move; suddenly a black substance burst from the slash marks.

"Jade, don't touch the black stuff" called Rin. "The monk isn't dead" Jade turned her head to look at her friends. They were all shaken and exausted from the back-to-back attacks. 'How? How can he still be alive?' The teen felt overwhelmed, 'There must be a big source of evil corrupting him.' Her thoughts were interupted by Sesshoumaru's voice"JADE, LOOK OUT" The warning came too late, for the black liquid started wrapping around her arms.

Jade growled as she hacked at the rubbery thing crawling up her arms. This only worsened the situation because every cut spit out more black goo all over her. "Dang it" Rin thought over what they could possibly do. 'If we don't hurry, the monk will absorb Jade.' She looked at the others. Sesshoumaru, Sogi, and Jaken would only get trapped themselves. ("Believe in yourself.") Rin recalled Jade's words and gather up all her courage - and nerve - before sprinting out toward her friend.

Sesshoumaru saw the child run past him, and he felt fear grip his heart. "Rin! Come back here" the prince yelled and started after her. Sogi intervined"No, my lord! It is the child's time to show her true quality." The youkai growled as he realized there really was nothing he could do. Watching helplessly, the group could only hope for the best.

Jade stopped struggling against the black, leathery substance that was swallowing her at the sound of the prince's outburst. Turning as best she could, she saw the little girl running toward her. "Rin, stay back" she began to panic. "Rin, no" Her warnings fell on deaf ears. Rin reached out and grabbed where Jade's legs were bound. The goo glowed"FOOLISH CHILD! You are mine" Jade felt her body being thrown backward after the thundering voice finished. "RIN" Jade screamed then she hit the ground and all went black.

Sesshoumaru ran over to the unconscious teenager. "Rin" he whispered"What did you do" Looking back to where the explosion had occurred, he saw a large, yellow dome circling around the child and the monk. The lord seethed as his eyes turned ruby red. "How dare he" Sesshoumaru dashed for the dome only to feel the shock of lightning push him back. "Kenko" the lord yelled"Release the child" Rin curled into a ball and grabbed her head, as if in pain. "No" came a reply.

"My lord" called Sogi"Jade is sturring." Sesshoumaru reluctently jogged back to the others. The girl was moaning and moving her head from side-to-side, trying to clear her mind. "Jade, can you stand" asked the rat. All she said was"Rin... Rin..." The lord knelt beside the rodent"Can you do something for her" Sogi nodded. Running above her head, he touched Jade's forehead and closed his eyes. He said something so low even the lord couldn't hear. Jaken and Sesshoumaru then watched as Jade stopped moaning and rocking. Her eyes fluttered open, and Sogi sighed"She's fine now."

Sitting up, Jade looked at the shield. "Wha... what happened" The shimmering dome finally hit her. She gasped"What happened to Rin? Where is she" The youkai looked at the yellow dome. "Kenko raised up a barrier around them. You were probubly thrown backward because of that." Turning back to her, he added"I can't penatrate it, and I doubt any of us could either."

Jaken struggled to hold back his excitement. No more chatter box, wimpy, fragile, little girl was going to drive him over a cliff. The rat could read the toad like a book. Shaking him head, Sogi said to the frog"We can't lose all hope, yet. There must be a way to free the child." Jade hung her head, 'She saved me. There must be something I can do to rescue her.' Sesshoumaru wondered what she was thinking. "I can." Everyone stared at her as she stood, shakily. "I can... get through." The lord got infront of her"Not in your state. It repeled me, and it has lightning flowing through it." "Thanks for the tip" Jade said as she undid the belt she used for Dragon's Breath. Jade looked the dog in the eye"Take care of her." She pushed the small sword into his hand. "Kenko said so himself that I am a different kind. I say, put it to the test."

Before anyone could object, Jade pushed past Sesshoumaru and ran for the glowing barrier. "Kenko, it's judgement day for you" She made contract with the shield and was pushed back by the electricity. "Ha ha ha" laughed the mad monk"Let me see you try! This child is my energy source. Don't even think of stealing it." Jade balled her fist"Rin is NOT an IT! She is a person! A little girl with a big heart that we care about, and you're the one who stole her"

The teen charged the shield, again. This time, she put her full weight forward. Everyone watched as the girl faced off with the lightning. Her claws sat on the shield as if it were a glass wall. Rage boiled within the teen as the pain serged through her body. Kenko started to get nervous when she began growl and her eyes flickered between white and red, but the surges increased their power.

"Jade" called Sesshoumaru"Don't kill yourself. We'll find some other way." Jade's eyes returned to normal, and she grunted at the emence power she was up against. "No, I... have... to do... this..." Jade's closed her eye's"God, please... give me just enough... strength... to free Rin... Then... you can take me home" It was then her entire body began to glow in the cloudy, late afternoon light.

The monk growled as Jade's fingers slowly slipped through the barrier. She opened her eyes and scared the man with her expression. There was no sign of anger or stress, just a peaceful glow. Her hands changed as they passed through. No claws were on the gleaming fingers, and her sleeves also disappeared beyond the dome. "Rin" Jade said in a soothing voice"Rin, take my hand." The child looked up and reached for the outstreached hand. Once their hands met, the teen's attention was turned to Kenko. "Monk, the child is under my protection now. Prepare yourself."

With her free hand, Jade thrust her fist into the priest's chest. Her target: his heart. She hit just in the right place where she could grab the muscle. Kenko shot some more of his black goo over her arm, but it vaporized on contact. Gripping his cardiac muscle, Jade ripped it out and exposed the black, twitching mass. "I found your true battery" the teen grinned. "That evil aura was emitting from your heart. Now, it's gone." Jade crushed the heart and gasped as she peirced her hand.

Kenko cried out in a terrible screetch"NO! You wench! You shall pay for your treachery! Cursed are you as I was once cursed" The barrier exploded and threw the girls backward. The rat and frog clung to the stedfast lord as the wind pushed against them. The dog squinted his eyes as the dust swirled about violently, for he was trying to locate the two girls. When all settled, he ran over to the spot Jade had landed.

Inside a limp hold, Rin lay clinging tightly to her rescuer. "Rin" spoke the lord"Are you alright" The little girl opened her scrunched eyes and blinked. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru" she piped in her normally cute voice"But Jade is hurt." The youkai turned to look at the unconscious teenager. She had such a peacefully calm expression. The lord feared she might be dead. "Jade" the crispy Jaken nudged her"Are you dead" Sesshoumaru and Sogi felt sweatdrops fall down their heads; Rin blinked in confusion. Jaken poked at the teen again. The dog kicked him aside"Idiot."

Jade's eyes opened, and she sat up quickly. "Jade, what's wrong" asked Sogi. Jade touched her face"I... I'm alive" Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his golden eyes"Yes, you're alive. Now stop with the weak princess pose. It's not becoming of you." He reached out his hand to her. The teen looked at the hand, at the prince, and then reached for it. As she grasped for it, she gasped and dropped her hand. "What is it" asked the lord. Jade stared at her hand. "Nothing" she replied"My hand must've gone to sleep." Shrugging, the tomboy grabbed with her other hand. "Who are you to say if my act isn't becoming or not? Speak for yourself, doggy boy. What was with all that knight in shining armor crap before, huh" Sesshoumaru and Jade started yet another arguement on a subject that was way over the prince's head. The other party members followed, smiling. They were all glad that battle was over.

Of doneness. WOOT! gave you a different look at monks didn't I. Kenko was actually born when I was going over Buddhism in WH2 (World History 2 fyi) I really don't like the religion as a subject, but it gave me inspiration. Kenko was origanally going to be a crazy wizard, but monks are so much fun to mess with, ie: Miroku. I left some things up for grabs, so you have to remember this ch for future reference. It might be sooner than you think. Now, on the ch16!


	16. Numb

Jossy: Jade-san, are you done with chapter 16, yet?

Jade: nods Hai! I was just about to post it.

Jossy: 00 Without me reading it? What were you thinking? I'm your beta reader, remember? I have to read the chapter before you post it!

Riku: looks up from Lucy's profile drawings It's pretty good, Jossy. I think she can post it now.

Jade: bows repeatedly Gomen, Jossy-sama, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me! Here, you can read it now. hands the thick chapter over to her friend

Jossy: takes the file I have a better idea, lets read it together. Then the readers can hear too.

Duh-Chan: W00T! I don't have to read it myself! plops down on a beanbag chair to listen

Lady: looks in from the kitchen An' I can hear a chapter for once! Go on girl!

Sesshoumaru: looks down from the balcony on the stairs You better have not made me look stupid again, Jade.

Jade: blush Cu… okay, here we go. I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha, or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts.

Jossy: She does own the original characters, such as Jade and Sogi. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ch16: Numb

Sesshoumaru found himself a little distracted. He was in the middle of his nightly stare at the moon, but an irritating noise was falling on his sensitive ears. Jade was moaning in her sleep. Her whimpering was worse than a newborn puppy.

Golden eyes flew from the full moon, to the teen, to the tree branch above him, and back to the moon. As his eyes followed through this cycle, he thought if he sat on the branch he would be able to soften the teen's noise just enough to enjoy the moon. 'How savage,' thought Sesshoumaru, 'To sit in a tree. Only my barbaric brother would do such a thing.' The youkai finally decided to sit on the ground and bare the racket.

The teen seemed to have had enough. Jade awoke from her troubled slumber and sat up. "Sesshoumaru," the tomboy groaned sleepily, "Sorry for keeping you up." The dog waved his hand, "Think nothing of it. Your hand is still bothering you, isn't it?" Jade looked at her palm. The tingling was still there, but it had spread down her arm. Now, it was past her shoulder. "It has been almost three days now since out encounter with Kenko," mused the prince, "And your condition has only worsened."

("Cursed are you as I was once cursed!") Jade could hear the monk's words as if he were still before her. She crinkled her eyebrows together. The tingling felt like needles. She could no longer hold onto things with her right hand. This was really bad, since she was right handed. "He wasn't kidding, the old fart," she growled. Sesshoumaru gave the teen a confused look. "What do you mean 'he wasn't kidding'?"

"Kenko told me something before he blew up," she sighed, leaning against the tree behind her. Staring straight ahead of her, Jade answered the lord's confused expression. "He said, 'Cursed are you as I was once cursed.' I never thought he did anything since he exploded right after that." The lord knew that Jade's life could be at stake. A curse was not something to take lightly. They had to take action now, before it was too late.

"Sogi," Sesshoumaru called the mage, "I require your council." The rat stirred at the order. "How may I be of service, my lord?" he asked, perching on Jade's left shoulder. The prince looked around his tail at the two awake party members. "Sogi, Jade believes she was placed under a curse by Kenko. My magic knowledge is very limited. What must we do to lift it?"

The mage looked at Jade, then her hand. "My lord," he replied, "I will examine Jade, first. Perhaps the curse is light enough for my skills, or maybe there isn't even a curse. If I find the curse is too strong, we must seek strong holy power." Jade blinked, 'Holy power? W.T.F. mate.'

The youkai looked away, "I leave you to that task then." The prince didn't have very fond memories of people with holy powers. The rat bowed, "Yes, my lord." Sogi proceeded to examine Jade's shoulder, arm, and hand. When a gasp was heard from the rat, Sesshoumaru found himself at Jade's side. "What is it? What wrong? Is it a curse?"

Sogi pointed at the teen's palm, "Kenko did indeed place a powerful spell on Jade's hand! I can not sunder such a curse." Jade finished what the rat didn't, "We need holy magic then." "Not magic," corrected Sogi, "Holy power is not a skill anyone can learn. It is a power from Heaven given to a chosen few." Jade made a serious face as she thought that over. 'Power from Heaven? Does God really hand out such a thing?' "I have learned of such a person," the rat continued. "A myko that heals both enemy and ally. She keeps a temple of peace; all that come are at harmony."

The lord couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity about the woman. He had a bad sense about it. Suddenly, Jade grimaced and grabbed her arm. 'How can I just leave her this way? She would be rendered helpless in this world and her own, and she would never complain.' "Go then," he said out of the blue, "Seek out this holy woman, and take Rin with you." Jade looked at the prince. "Are you sure?" He nodded, without looking at her. She smiled, "Thanks."

By morning, the teen, mage, and child set out. Jade had insisted that if her legs still were good than she should carry the rat and child. This saved them a lot of time in the long run. Sesshoumaru still hadn't been able to rid himself of the uneasiness in his gut. 'Why does this priestess bother me so?" he kept asking himself. He had told them to return to the Door, so after the trio was out of sight, Jaken and the lord made their way back there. Taking one last glance, Sesshoumaru whispered on the wind, "Be careful."

"My lady," called a man, "My brother has awaken. Do you believe he will survive?" A young woman turned with a smile on her face. "I'm sure of it," she replied in a cheerful voice. She then returned to setting a soldier's broken arm. "My lady! My lady!" The woman looked up as a girl of about eleven came running toward her. Finishing the sling, she rose to meet the girl. "What's wrong, Ayame?"

Ayame leaned over to catch her breath. The woman knelt in front of her, "What's wrong?" The girl looked up, "There are… strange… people… approaching… from the… south. Two it seems… but one of them is very tall; it must be a youkai!" The lady kept her calm expression. "Fetch me my bow and arrows," she said, calmly. "You will carry my arrows for me, alright?" Ayame nodded and dashed for the temple. The woman watched her and grinned, "We shall meet these strangers."

"Are we going the right way, Lord Sogi?" Rin asked, as she stared ahead. The rat nodded. "See that forest?" The girls sighed and nodded. "The temple is within that wood. They say the myko likes trees," Sogi reflected. Jade rolled her eyes. 'Great,' she thought, 'Just what I need, a tree hugger.' Suddenly, the teen got a strange feeling. An aura, similar to Rin's, that was very strong. Looking up in the direction of the aura, Jade caught sight of two people emerging from the forest. "Time to unload, you two," she announced. "We have company."

"That's them, my lady," Ayame said as they approach the strange travelers. The woman felt an aura she was not familiar with emitting from the party. 'I sense a youkai and a holy being, but what is this? It's so close to a youkai's, yet it does not feel evil.' The tall figure was what the woman noticed immediately. It's attire was unlike anything she had ever seen. 'This,' she thought, 'Is the source of the aura. What is it?' The figure removed it's weapon and placed it on the ground before itself. Then, a large rat leapt from the figure's shoulder and bowed low. "Greeting's, my lady," the rodent spoke, "We come in peace."

The lady then felt another aura. It was as if it had been cloaked before. It was a strong evil, that was for sure. "You came seeking my aid," she stated, "What is your predicament?" The tall figure gasped and knelt, "Forgive me, ma'am. I meant you no disrespect." The lady was surprised by the courtesy and accent. With the sudden movement, she realized the evil aura was coming from this being.

"My lady, we seek your help for our comrade," the rat replied. "A curse has been placed on her, and it is too strong for us to identify, let alone lift." The woman looked over at the figure, dumbfounded that it was female. An idea came to her, "Go to the forest. Wait for me there. If I come and do not find you, do not come back here."

"Yes, my lady," came a new voice. The lady looked beside the figure and saw a little girl. 'I've seen her before,' thought the woman. Brushing it aside, the woman waved good-bye, "I shall see you then." Ayame waited till they were well away from the travelers before she opened her mouth. "Gee, that was scary. I thought that youkai was going to cut us down. We sure were lucky. Are you sure it was wise to trust those travelers like that, Lady Kikyou?" The myko stopped and smiled, "Let's just say, I'm curious."

Rin huddled next to Jade. 'That was Lady Kikyou. I hope she didn't recognize me. Since she and Lord Sesshoumaru's last meeting, I don't think she likes us very much.' It had been three days since Kikyou had told them to wait for her, and Jade's condition had only gotten worse. The tingling had now spread down to her legs, so she was now unable to walk. The needle-like feeling was growing, and Sogi wasn't sure how much longer Jade would last. To help with the pain, he had put the teen to sleep, yet as usual, Jade moaned as she slept.

The child was worried that Kikyou had forgotten them. "Jade, please hold on," Rin whispered. The teenager hadn't eaten for two days, when her right leg had fallen to the spell, and the child was frightened for her friend's life. Sogi came up behind her, holding berries in a large leaf. She looked at them blankly. The mage scurried up to the girl's shoulder and sat. "You should eat," he told her, "Jade needs us to be her strength. If we lose hope so will she." The child grinned a lop-sided smile and nibbled on the berries. Sogi looked around them, 'Please hurry, my lady. We don't have much time left.'

Rin finished her small meal and began to practice the exercises the mage had taught her. While she focused on the various voices, she heard one that sounded familiar. Listening closely, the girl shot her eyes open. "Lord Sogi," she called quietly, "Lord Sogi, I have something to tell you." The mage turned around to face her, "What is it, child?" Rin signaled with her finger for him to come over to her. Sighing, Sogi walked over. "She's here," Rin whispered in his ear.

No sooner had she said that, an arrow struck the tree where Jade had been asleep. The teen was wide awake now. She followed her nose and found Kikyou sitting in a tree. The myko glared down at them, "Who are you? What are you?" Jade didn't show the great pain she was in as she replied, "I was hoping you could tell me." Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer me. What are you?" The tomboy shrugged, "I don't really know myself. Before we stray too far from the real problem, do you know what curse I'm under?"

Kikyou could tell this person wasn't too happy about the resting arrow next to their head. She also noted that this figure hadn't counterattacked. "You are under a numbing spell," Kikyou replied, "From my sense of aura's, you are almost fully under the curse. You must be strong to bare such pain so well." The figure nodded a "thanks". "As for what you are, I can only conclude that you are a youkai. I also see that you work with Sesshoumaru." The woman glanced at Rin, "Why else would you be with his child? Unless you destroyed the vermin?"

Rin gasped. Kikyou had recognized her. "What are you going to do, Lady Kikyou?" Sogi and Jade stared at the child, "Rin, you know her!" The girl lowered her head. "Lady Kikyou, I heard your heart's intentions," Rin looked up, sharply, "You planned to seal the others and take me in. You want to train my powers."

The dead myko eyed the eight-year old. "Your abilities are evolving well," she remarked. Loading another arrow into her bow, Kikyou answered the accusation, "You're correct. A holy being shouldn't be in the possession of a youkai. That is why your friends must be vanquished." With that, the arrow was released in Jade's direction. "No!" Rin's cries fell on deaf ears. 

The teenager watched the arrow leave the string, but something was different. 'What?' Jade asked herself, 'Why is the arrow moving so slowly?' Instinctively, the tomboy thrust her right hand between her and the arrowhead. Another surprise, Jade's hand moved at a quick rate, but the arrow still moved at a snail's pace. The arrowhead finally struck Jade's palm, dead center.

Kikyou marveled at the youkai's speed. 'How was it possible to counter my arrow so quickly. It's as if this being knew when I would release the arrow.' Rin cheered, "Yah, Jade's awesome!" Jade looked in shock as the gleaming arrow dissolved into her hand. She gave a cry of pain. "Jade, what's wrong?" asked Sogi, gravely worried. "My… my hand… it hurts!" The little girl pointed wildly. "Jade," she gaped, "Why are you glowing?" Rin wasn't imagining it, Jade's hand was shimmering with white light, and it was spreading rapidly. Sogi understood, "The curse is being lifted. Jade you must-" "I get it, but it's a pain in the butt!" Jade cut the rat off so Kikyou wouldn't get any ideas.

The dead woman glared down at the ground. 'There's no alternative,' she thought, ' That creature must be destroyed.' As the teen's body glimmered, Kikyou watched the group from her perch, closely. She knew that if she shot an arrow it would only be reflected, so the myko sat down and waited. A panther with cold eyes fixed on the scene.

Jade stood, shakily, as the light dissipated. "Killing my friends doesn't go well with me," Jade said in a hoarse whisper. "With all do respect, I'll have to spoil your plans." The teen gave the priestess an "I'm gonna kick your butt" face as she drew her blade. Jade then took up a stance and readied her defensive.

Kikyou felt the mixed aura strengthen. Loading another arrow, she fired. Again, Jade noticed how slow the arrow moved through the air. She leaped over it and readied to bring her weapon down upon her assailant. Kikyou smirked and vanished. The two onlookers gasped. "Where did she go!" Sogi exclaimed. Jade did another flip and landed where Kikyou had left. "Rin," she called, "What were those flying snakes with dragon heads that lady had?"

The little girl blinked, "You saw her soul stealers, Jade?" The teen was stunned. Why did a holy being need to steal souls? Shaking her head, Jade answered, "Yeah, they flew around her; that's when she disappeared. Where are you Kikyou! If you're gonna fight, then fight fair and square!" A laugh was heard, and Jade felt something wrap around her. "I'm right behind you, youkai."

The servants of Kikyou appeared around Jade's arms, legs, and torso tightly coiled. The teen gasped. "I see my minions cover my aura," the invisible woman observed, "Even the child doesn't see me." Jade was lifted from the tree branch and into the air where she dangled above the ground. "Don't count on it," she grunted. Stabbing her claws into her palms, she pulled her arm back and flung it around her, "Liquid Blade!"

The red blade hit the tree and stopped, falling to the ground as blood. "Why did it stop?" asked a puzzled Rin. Sogi folded his arms, "Jade hasn't mastered it yet." Suddenly, Kikyou reappeared, with her soul stealers around her. The servants fell apart and collapsed. "My… my… my dear ones… " she stammered. "How dare you? I was only after the strange aura in your hand, but now you must suffer for killing my servants!"

Jade cried out as the soul stealers around her began to crush her. Her friends watched in horror as Jade struggled to get free. The angry woman walked up, on the branch, to where the teen hovered. As she reached for Jade's right hand, the tomboy thought about how crazy this lady was, and how much she knew she had to win this battle. Flexing her biceps, Jade growled, "I don't think so, Kikyou!"

The myko didn't have time to even think of dodging. Jade swung her fist, with it's limited range, around and flung the blood at the woman, again. Kikyou screamed as the blade of blood pushed her off the branch. She landed on her side and gasped. Sogi noted that the blade hadn't cut the woman in half, but when he saw the sliced dragon-like creatures around her, he began to understand. The teen was released and dropped to her feet on solid ground. The priestess looked up weakly, "This is far from over, youkai."

Jade stood and looked down at the injured woman, "I hear that if I have a sworn enemy I'm official. Whenever you want to end this, come find me." The soul stealers wrapped around their mistress and lifted her into the air. "What is your name?" The tomboy smirked and scratched her head, "You're more annoying than Naraku, but I'll humor you. The name's Jade Carden. See you around, Kikyou!" Kikyou was stunned, 'This youkai knows Onigumo? Perhaps he would know about this Jade Carden.' She then disappeared into the sky

As Jade turned back to Sogi and Rin, she smiled, "It's over guys." Rin sighed with relief, and Sogi nodded his agreement. "How are you Jade? Are you still in pain?" The teen shook her head. "Nah, I just got this weird feeling in my hand." Digging in her palm, the teen found something hard. Pulling it out, she showed it to the rat, "What's this?" Jade's friends gaped at her, "A Shikon shard!" "That's how Kenko cursed you," Sogi pointed at the purple sliver, "He used the corrupt shard in his heart. Allow me to carry that for you. There are many who would kill for this."

Jade began to walk over to them and felt her leg shake a bit. 'Oh-no,' she thought, 'I have to get back to the house, soon. I should have known I was pushing it! Jade, you're such an idiot!' Showing no sign of her worry, she handed the shard to the mage. "Let's head back," the teen smiled, "Sesshoumaru is probably lonesome without us."

The myko walked in past the guards. She looked at the youkai, "I came on my own account, this time." Naraku looked up at the starry night sky and sighed lightly, "How interesting. What do you want… Kikyou." He had to force out her name, for he felt something strange every time he uttered it. "I've come to ask you about your newest threat," she replied. Leaving her bow and quiver at the door, the deceased myko made her way into the youkai's room.

"Ah, yes," he smiled, "The new hanyou, Jade Carden." "What do you know of her?" Naraku rubbed his right temple, softly, and closed his eyes as he recalled his old foe. "What do you want to know?" Kikyou stopped about a yard away from where the youkai stood, with his back to her. Her glare could have burned through his head. She relaxed, "Who is she?" The spider turned his head, ever so slightly, "She is the reincarnation of a female youkai I destroyed fifty years ago. Exactly two years after you fell to my plot."

"Reincarnation," Kikyou felt the need to laugh. "That seems to be happening a lot. Reincarnations, incarnations, rebirths, new bodies, it would appear that destiny is having a little fun with us." She smiled as the youkai tensed before her. "Are you here to toy with me, or are you here to listen?" "I'm listening."

Naraku nodded and continued, "She was no ordinary youkai. She possessed a power possibly greater than mine, greater than Sesshoumaru's, and even your own." "Then me?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "How can a youkai have more power than a holy being?" "If you're here, she evidently defeated you. Am I right, myko?" Kikyou took a deep breath, "Yes, she did, but that's not why I'm here. Go on."

"As you wish." Naraku gazed at the stars again, "We ran into each other during our travels. The young Prince Sesshoumaru was looking for a fight, and of course, I couldn't refuse him. He appeared strong, and I thought he would be an excellent opponent. Alas, he head two servants with him. The irritating, Jaken, and a young beauty by the name of Jade. She was almost a full-fledged youkai; aside form the fact, her father was a hanyou. As far as I know, her mother was pure blooded. Her weapon was an enchanted dagger, called Dragon's Breath. I loathe that blade to this day."

Kikyou felt the anger that threatened to shatter Naraku's usual villainous calm. She also was masking emotions. When the spider had said "young beauty", a swell of jealousy rose within her chest, past feelings began to arise. Suddenly, Naraku began to laugh. "What's so amusing?" asked the woman. The laughter quieted and Naraku turned to face her, smiling. "The young prince was so predicable. No where close to the youkai we recognize today. He was careless. After he slipped up a few times, I came up behind him. I would have won if that stupid Jade hadn't interfered. She literally sacrificed her life for the one she loved."

"Loved?" Kikyou asked, confused, "Sesshoumaru was in-love?" Nodding, Naraku snickered mockingly, "How pathetic, isn't it? The Sesshoumaru you know, the heartless being, was the result of me. I killed the only thing he ever truly loved in this world. Then she make him promise not to kill me in revenge! He kept her dying wish. She did promise to return to him. He buried her behind an enchanted door in a mountainside. That door still exists, and it has yielded a young female from the future."

"The future…" Kikyou scuffed at the familiarity of the situation in her mind. "From a strange land called Indiana," the spider added, "Don't ask. I don't understand either. So far, she is unaware of her powers, but she has shown the potential to be lethal." "Yes, I know. She is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay," Kikyou remarked. "Fighting humans," Naraku corrected the statement. "Well," the woman informed him, "It's working against others also. She's already killed a corrupt monk and a youkai cat."

"Really," The youkai tried to hide his surprise. Hearing that the teen's power was increasing didn't settle well with him. "Onigumo, you're slipping up," Kikyou almost laughed, placing her hand on her hip. "I'm very surprised to hear you didn't know. She slaughtered the cat by herself. Then, she broke through a monk's shield that kept out everything, supposedly. Only someone holy or a sacred emblem could have had a chance against it." Naraku made a troubled face. "You seem concerned," Kikyou read his mind.

"Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" she smirked. Naraku felt his lip twitch. "You continue to treat me as if I'm still that… dimwitted outlaw, immobile, on the floor of that cave! I am not him anymore, Kikyou, and I would appreciate it if you would discontinue to act that way towards me." Eyes closed, the woman whispered, "You can't deny who you are." The myko looked the youkai in the eye, "You were Onigumo then; you are Onigumo now, and you will always be -"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku shot out locks of hair which the myko didn't even attempt to dodge. The strains closed around her neck. Kikyou gasped as the hair squeezed around her throat. "All I have to do is blink," the youkai whispered, trembling with anger, "And the poisonous fumes will be released." Kikyou looked him in the eye, "If that is what you desire… if this… will allow your… soul to rest… go right ahead! Kill me, destroy this body of earth and bone, and leave no trace of it."

The fearsome Naraku stared at her. He wanted to pull. He wanted to see her die, but what was that feeling in his gut? He couldn't shake it off. His trembling became worse from fear, and he tightened the grasp on the woman's neck. She gave a cry and fell to her knees. "Do it… Onigumo…" Kikyou whispered. "Isn't… this… what… you want?" The eyes of the spider flashed. He couldn't do it. The strands fell from the dead myko's throat. He collapsed to his knees and dropped his head in his hands. "Why can't I kill you? Why?" Naraku cries out. " You've been a thorn in my side, twisting and turning. You betrayed me!"

The woman looked up at the trembling hanyou as she gasped to replenish her lungs. "I know I did, and there is no excuse for that. Onigumo, you will always be my Onigumo. Nothing can take you from my hands. I won't allow it!" Standing, Kikyou walked over to her first love. "I have forgotten Inuyasha, but I can never forget, or forsake, you." She knelt before the spider and wrapped her arms around him. Naraku pushed her, "Don't touch me, woman!" The youkai felt tears on his cheeks, but why? "Oh, my dear Onigumo, I know you want me to." Kikyou held his head to her chest and rested her own head on his. She smelled his locks and thought back, all those years ago. "Reach inside your heart, remember," she felt tears fall from her nose to his hair. "Please remember."

Naraku's eyes softened. He wanted her to hold him this way. "I… why does this feel familiar? Have I been here before?" As if time was edging by, he fell against her body, forcing her to her heels. Closing his eyes, Naraku whispered, "I remember now. I remember. This… this is how you used to hold me. I recall it used to be painful, but I learned to bare it." Kikyou cried, "Yes! Yes, Onigumo, you can remember it now! Remember… " "I remember you would come see me everyday. You would feed me, and sing to me." The youkai was subdued by the memories. "Then, before you would leave, you would kiss my head. I would sleep, waiting for the next day, when I would see your beautiful face again." Without realizing it, Kikyou had begun to rock the youkai. "That's right," she whispered, "Remember the good times we had together, the times of peace, and how much we loved each other." "Yes, I… I want to remember," Naraku said in a pleading voice. "I want to remember it all, everything…" He pulled himself away from the woman's arms and glared at her. "I do remember it all. Yes, we had some good times, Kikyou, but then you started coming… less often. Your annoying sister told me about the hanyou you had been giving so much attention. Why not? He was after the sacred jewel. I never thought that you would betray me."

"Onigumo…" Kikyou looked at the spider in shock as he pushed her away. "Yes, Kikyou, I recall seeing more and more of that brat sister of yours as you became attached to that… DOG!" The youkai took no pity on the woman's hurt face. "What! A paralyzed man wasn't worthy of you? I knew all too well I didn't deserve you, or your love, but you diluted your worth when you betrayed my love! It's even more pathetic that it was a dog!" Kikyou's trembling hands made their way to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "In the end, you were only taking advantage of him. Weren't you, myko?" Naraku huffed, "Don't think I'll fall for it again."

"Onigumo…" "Don't," the spider stopped her, "Stop calling me that. You created Naraku, so call me Na-ra-ku." Kikyou dropped her head, "That's right, I did create him, but Onigumo still lives within. I have what I came for." As she rose, she turned her back to the youkai, "With all the shards you have there should only be a few remaining? I shall collect them for you. The sooner you have them, the sooner you can become a full fledged youkai." Naraku looked away from her. Her very image was making him sick.

"But heed this, Onigumo." The spider glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She turned halfway around to see his face, "You will never be able to kill me. You and Inuyasha are the same. You can not kill me because you can not forget me." Smiling, she started for the door, "Ja ne, Onigumo." Naraku watched her go to the door and stop. "You may release them." The spider watched his guards fall and some of her soul stealers go before her. "You might want some new protection, since those were so easy to subdue." He watched her until she was no longer in sight. Standing, he walked over to his window and gripped the wall. Here, he seethed at the nights events.

Kikyou made her way out into the field outside of the castle. Looking back, she whispered to the wind, "Onigumo, once you have the remaining shards of the jewel and you use it, will I still be able to send you to Hell? Will I have the courage to kill you? Can I do that?" Summoning her minions, the dead woman made a painfully sad face, "Yes, I will kill you, but I will follow you. We will died together. Our time is coming to an end. Live your life to the fullest, for it will soon be over."

Naraku watched from his room as Kikyou soared into the night sky. He sighed heavily, "Kikyou, you're right. I can't forget you." Removing his upper garments, he looked at the large spider-like scar, "The mark of Onigumo burns for Kikyou." He closed his eyes and spoke to the stars, "Yes, I do still love her, but her betrayal was too deep. It's too painful to forget." Returning his garments, he turned and faced the dead guards. "I have more important things to think about right now. Finding replacements for these fools tops the list at present."

Jossy: () Jade… that was… deep…

Jade: smiles Domo, Jossy-sama.

Duh-Chan: snore

Sesshoumaru: ruby eyes You gave me a minor role and made me look stupid!

Lady: Sounds like a Soup at me.

Riku: I think it was good. I mean she doesn't want it to be about Naraku and the dead chick so she told everyone outright. I liked it.

Jade: TT Thank you, Riku. What would I do without you? Oh, Sesshoumaru, don't worry about your role. You're all over the next ch.

Sesshoumaru: eyes return Really:(

Jade:) nods Honto, honto. Well I'd better start typing ch17. W00t see you later. 


	17. Painful Past

_Italics _action

Sesshoumaru: _taps his foot_ Jade, you promised me a major role in this chapter. You'd better not disappoint me.

Jade: _makes a_ _cute, scared face and quivers_ Kowaii desu ne…

Riku: Cut her some slack, Sesshoumaru. I mean she's been through a lot recently. The two weeks she had with her dying grandmother in California were hard. (ps- I was in CA for 2wks when my grandma died the last weekend in Feb. '05.)

Sesshoumaru: _looks away_ Well, she wrote this chapter a while ago, and I've been waiting.

Riku: _annoyed eyes_ You just missed the lime light, ya camera hog.

Jade: No, no, really it's okay. I'll finish it up and post it now. Alright? _finishes typing_

Riku: _puts hand on her shoulder_ You don't have to answer to him, you know? You're not his vassal, or anything.

Jade: _beaming_ Thanks Riku! At least I know someone loves the puppy.

Sesshoumaru: _a pang of jealousy as the couple hug_ Since the two love birds over there are busy, I will relay the disclaimer. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. She does own the original characters, such as Jade and those strange twins. Come to think of it, you haven't mentioned those two lately. Did they die or something?

Jade: _with_ _a sparkle in her eye, she looks at the prince and grins evilly_ Wouldn't you like to know… Enjoy the chapter readers.

Ch17: Painful Past

"Where is that female!" The prince was waiting next to the Door for Jade to return. She had left, saying that she'd be back in a few days and not to come for her. Well, it had been almost a week since then, and the dog was getting restless. "It's a Friday in her time, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular, "Well, I'll just pay her a visit." With that, he pushed the Door open.

A tired Jade Carden plopped down on the couch in the living room. "It is sooo good to be out for the weekend." It had seemed like a long week; now it was over, and she could work her way to being ready for Japan again. Rolling up her right pant leg, the teen leaned over to unstrap the Velcro around her leg. Removing the large object, she caught a whiff of a scent she knew all too well.

"Jade!" The tomboy stuffed the large object in her hand under the couch. "Sesshoumaru," Jade answered in surprise, "What are you doing here?" The dog youkai walked in front of the seat and looked at her in the eye. With his eye twitching slightly, he asked, "Since when are you so lazy?" The teen stared up at him in bewilderment, unable to respond. "Why so quiet? Have you finally learned to hold your tongue? You've been gone so long that Jaken takes naps!"

Jade blinked, then went sarcastic, "Ah, Sesshoumaru, I'm touched." The prince made a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" The teen made a girlly face and looked the lord in his golden eye, "You're so cute. You missed me and came to see me. How precious." Sesshoumaru gaped at the teen, who was cracking up from her act. He felt sweat rolling down his neck, and the room suddenly grew warmer all of a sudden.

"Be silent." Jade looked at the lord, wheezing from laughter, "Or what? You say that all the ti-" "I said be silenced!" Sesshoumaru's face was cold and stern as he cut her off. The image of his expression looked familiar to her, so much so, it shut her up. The lord began to lay down the law with her, but all she heard was a voice, just as stern, in the back of her mind. A very old voice that had silenced almost five years ago. One she never wanted to hear again and longed for at the same time.

After several minutes of yelling, Jade had taken all her temper could allow. She shot up from her seat and made sure their eyes locked. "Who the heck do you think you are? Do I look like I'm gonna let you boss me around anymore! I don't think so, pal!" The youkai wasn't phased for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and barked back, "Who do you think you are! A female hanyou from a different time that was fortunate enough to have me take in! Don't forget your place!"

Jade's eyes blazed with anger, "Shut up! I'm tired of you always treating me like I'm stupid and don't know anything! All you have to say all the time are cheap 'put me downs'! I'll never be that perfect street fighter you've always wanted, DAD! Stop pushing me around!" Sesshoumaru didn't really know how to express his confusion. "What are you… What are you talking about? I'm not your father." The teen grabbed her head and grunted. Her head was bounding, but she was too stressed to care. She shot the prince a look that sent a chill throughout his entire body.

"You may not be him, but your just like him." Jade slowly lowered her hands. In a dark, frightening voice Jade continued, "All you ever do is criticize. It seems like you always blame your mistakes on humans, hanyou, or your vassals. I never hear anything but cold remarks from you, and I'm sick of it!" The quarrelers didn't see how Jade's body was beginning to tremble, and it only worsened the angrier she got.

"I'm not a Japanese swordswoman! I am a Hispanic-American teenager that's seen things you'll never see! I also have limitations that you could never understand! There are so many things you don't have a clue about, and you've had your head so high above everyone else that you don't even see it!" The 72 year old youkai just stared at her, dumbfounded. No one had ever spoken this way to him before, and he didn't know what to do or how to react. "Well guess what doggy boy," Jade said, shaking terribly, "Now there's someone who can look you in the eye and prove to you that… that you're… you're just… one of… us…"

Jade's eyes rolled back, closing, and she slumped forward. The prince caught her as she fell against him and slowly dropped from her dead weight. "Jade-" He stopped short as he noticed she wasn't responding, "Jade? Jade what wrong! Answer me!"

Susan had been upstairs on the computer, doing research for a project, when she heard Jade and Prince Sess fighting. She knew this was normal. 'Are they like this in the Feudal Age, too?' When Prince Sess kept saying the same phrase over and over, the teen rolled her eyes and went downstairs. "Prince Sess, would you keep it down…" Susan Johnson gaped in shock at the scene before her. Jade was unconscious in the prince's arm.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Staring at the teen, he asked in panic, "What's going on, here?" The girl jumped at his outburst. Pulling her scattered self into a pile, the girl screamed, "What did you do to her!" The youkai instincts within Sesshoumaru kicked in and took the scream as a threat. He pulled the unconscious teenager close to him, in order to protect her. "I don't want to fight you, mortal."

Susan saw the gesture and low voice as a wild animal, unwilling to give up his prey. Fear hit her in the chest as she ran for her room. Looking around wildly, her eyes fell on the closet. She looked all over it until she found what her fingers were searching for. Reentering the living room, she shook as she approached the prince, Dragon's Breath in her hands. Susan reached deep within herself to find every ounce of courage she could grab. "Let Jade go, you animal!"

Again, the lord saw her screaming as threatening. He wrapped his tail around his vassal to free his hand. Glaring at the girl before him, Sesshoumaru gave a low growl. By now, a large group had formed around the room. Kids staring in fear at the scene. Each trying to sound as quiet as possible so the two involved wouldn't turn on them. Mark and May had been trying to get through from the front door, since they were just now getting home from school. Pushing and shoving, they finally made it to the front, "Prince Sess! Susan! Don't hurt each other!"

"He hurt Jade," Susan said, shakily, "I have to get her away from him!" Sesshoumaru found himself almost barking at her exclamation. "How do you know he did, Sue?" asked Mark. The teen looked at her helpless friend enveloped in the prince's big, white, fluffy thing, that she had no idea what it was. Raising the blade, Susan cried, "BECAUSE HE'S A MONSTER!" As the teen ran for the youkai, the twins ran between the two of them. "Enough." Mark faced Sesshoumaru, and May stood before Susan. After holding the other's gaze, the children touched the person before them on the temples.

"The root of this problem lies in language." The dog and girl froze in shock as these words echoed in their minds. "Two minds apart because of confusion. You both want to help Jade, but you can't do anything for her if you fight each other. You must combine your care for her to help her. We give you the gift to do this." Closing their eyes, the twins leaned their heads back so they could touch. "Two minds," they said aloud, "Separated by different tongues, may you become one language." Susan gasped and dropped Dragon's Breath. The youkai's eyes shot open wide in shock.

Mark and May opened their eyes and let go of the two gasping beings in front them. Turning to the crowd of amazed onlookers, Mark and May blinked, "What are you looking at, rubber necks! Can't you see these two have just undergone a mind connection? They don't need people staring at them!" Sesshoumaru looked down and shook Jade again. "Jade, speak to me! What's wrong!" he gasped. Susan looked at him, "What did you just say?" The lord prince gaped at her. "Did you…?" "… I did," she answered. After staring at each other for a while, the twins scolded them, "Quit staring and help Jade!"

The youkai did so, "She fell over and hasn't said anything…" he tailed off, "She just stopped breathing!" Susan scrambled over and reached for Jade's wrist. "Her pulse is slow but steady, so far. We have a chance. Mark call 911; telling them we have a fainting victim that isn't breathing. What exactly happened Prince Sess?" Sesshoumaru told her about their fight - in great detail - and how she flamed him just before she passed out. "It must have been the stress; still, Jade's never shown anything like this before. Has she?" Susan shook her head at his question as she checked Jade's pulse again.

She now tilted her friend's head back and began rescue breathing. The youkai watched in bewilderment. 'This is all my fault,' he thought to himself. He continued to roll this around in his mind, even when some of the older boys haled him off into one of the rooms. After the paramedics left, Sesshoumaru returned dressed in Mitchell's suit. "Let's go," Susan grabbed his hand and took him to the garage. They got in her car and left for hospital.

Everything just seemed to be flying before his eyes when they reached the hospital. The teen looked around and spotted the front desk, "Prince Sess, follow me." He obeyed and trailed behind her to the desk where she asked a nurse about their friend. "I'm sorry, are you a family member?" Susan swallowed her nervousness and went out on a limb, "This is her boyfriend." Sesshoumaru felt sweat fall down his back at Susan's statement. The nurse sighed, "I'm sorry, but we can give out that information to anyone except family." Susan pounded on the desk, "I'm her foster sister! I called 911! I want to know what's going on!"

"Excuse me," called a voice behind them. Susan turned around and answered angrily, "What?" A middle aged man in a lab coat walked up toward the desk. "Are you be referring to a young lady by the name of Jade Carden by any chance?" Sesshoumaru recognized Jade's name in the English form, and he turned to see the man. Susan's face turned from anger and frustration to grateful hope. "Yes, yes, I am. Do you know what's happening with her? Please, we're so worried." The nurse saw his coat and turned to another inquirer. The doctor motioned for them to follow. As the three walked, he said, "You probably are both wondering who I am. My name is Leon Ford. I'm a doctor from Illinois. May I ask how well you both know Miss Carden?"

Susan relayed the information and question for Sesshoumaru. She looked back at the doctor and replied, "Not very well, I'm afraid. She's pretty secretive, but Jade was starting to open up, a little." The lord nodded his agreement. Dr. Ford lowered his head. "That's good," he said quietly, "She's beginning to melt." Susan gave the lord a translation and made a confused face at the physician. "Dr. Ford, do you know Jade?" she asked. He turned and looked her in the eye, "Of course. In fact, I've known her since she was nine. I was flown here when Jade's name was brought to the attention of child services." Sesshoumaru listened closely as Susan repeated every word. They both stared in amazement.

"Jade hasn't told you about her scars yet, has she?" the doctor asked. Susan was clearly in the dark, but she asked the youkai anyway. He nodded a yes. "Tell him to tell me all he knows," he said to Susan. After the teen repeated the request, Sesshoumaru answered, "I know she was beaten when she was six by someone she knew, someone close to her." Dr. Ford stopped in front of a window of a dark room after hearing Susan's stunned translation. As he looked ahead, he asked, "Do you want to hear the story?" The two friends nodded. "Jade was beaten from age six to age nine. Because of the final event, her life was forever changed.

"I only know the story from her brother Joseph's words to me. It began after Mrs. Carden arrived home from work, drunk. She always was angry when she was under the influence, and her anger went in only one direction, Jade." Susan repeated every word with her hand over her mouth in shock. Sesshoumaru gaped at the doctor when he heard that it was the mother that had been behind the abuse. "Jade's mother rejected her because she wasn't the daughter she wanted. She wasn't the same as other girls. I mean, her nails and teeth were only the beginning of what Mrs. Carden hated about her daughter. Among the other differences, Jade was taller than her mother at a very young age. After every beating, with her hair dryer cord by the way, Joseph would tend to his little sister's injuries. Eventually, he had seen all he could take, and he went against his mother to protect Jade.

In her rage, Mrs. Carden beat Jade severely, but Joseph and Jade's other brother, Emmanuel, managed to get her away for a moment. Mrs. Carden then attacked her own sons to get to her daughter. When she reached her, she threw Jade across the room. When she landed, Jade's right knee was shattered and dislocated, and she received massive head trauma, leaving her with these fainting spells. I just haven't seen one this bad before."

Sesshoumaru and Susan were shell-shocked. One of Jade's biggest secrets had been unveiled before them. 'Indeed, it was someone close to her,' thought the prince. Susan felt her stomach turn in discussed at what she'd just heard and repeated. She began to tremble. Never in her life had she heard anything so horrible. Tears filled her eyes, "That… that's so… cruel. Why? Why would anyone do something so cruel?" "We'll never know," Dr. Ford said, looking at the patient inside the dim room, "Jade's mother died in prison while serving on a drug possession charge. Jade was twelve at the time. The child has more than enough things left to remember her mother by, though."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked after Susan finished. The man didn't looked away from the window. "Her injuries had long term consequences," he replied. "She needed an artificial knee and a metal rod in her leg to repair the damage; still, modern medicine could never fully reverse the impairment. Jade's father adjusted her training to allow her to evolve to day to day living and her active lifestyle." He put his forehead to the glass, "You'd never know she should be in a brace for the rest of her life." "That's why she didn't dress out for PE," Susan realized, "She didn't want us to see the brace." The prince remembered seeing the black hunk sticking out from under the couch. By now, Jade's friends noticed that they were outside her room. Dr. Ford led them inside the dimly lit room. "The damage to her brain wasn't as easy to mend, I'm afraid." The teen and youkai looked at the physician.

"Brain damage?" Susan repeated. The prince was confused, "What does he mean, Susan-san?" The teen looked up at him, "That's when you have a problem with your head." The image of his younger brother flooded the lord's mind. "That's horrible," he frowned, genuinely. The physician walked over to the unconscious patient. Lying a hand on her head, he signed, " The lights are left off, all except the headlight, so when she awakens, she won't feel overwhelmed. The actual condition's term would confuse you, so I'll explain it in simpler words." The two listeners exhaled in relief. "When we did a scan of her brain, "Dr. Ford began, "We found more damage than what she'd received recently. This is when the abuse came to my attention. Jade's brain is very weak against, I guess you could say, over thinking."

"Thinking deeply gives her migraines, you mean," Susan rephrased his statement. "More or less," he nodded, "She also has to keep her emotions in check. If she doesn't keep those headaches under control, well, I see you've learned this the hard way, young man." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm probably twenty years older, maybe more." The man looked at Susan for a translation. She grinned and ribbed the prince, "He said, 'No kidding'." Dr. Ford returned to original subject. "You know what it's like to feel overloaded, right? Try to imagine feeling that way over a movie or a simple conversation. That's Jade's world everyday. A fainting spell occurs when her brain can't handle the pressure. She knows when one of these spells would happen and how to put it down; I can't see how she didn't try to relax for this one."

Sesshoumaru sat down in one of the chairs in Jade's room. He couldn't help but stare. She was hooked up to so many machines. Tubes and wires branched off her to the noisy things. Yes, the noise did bother his sensitive hearing; still, he thought that bearing it was the least he could do for her. His mind drifted between the different things on his mind. Jade's condition was his fault, nothing could change his mind. He now knew who had harmed the young woman. Not just someone close, her own mother had inflicted those scars because she didn't like what she had conceived. Again, the youkai touched his face and thought back so many years before.

"You can't possibly be this weak! If you hadn't come my bloodline, I say you were a human!" A very young Sesshoumaru looks up at the person before him. "Sesshoumaru, do you trust me?" The young prince nodded, "Yes. Why not?" Red eyes glare down at him as two hands grab onto his tiny wrist and a burning sensation shoots through his arms. "Aahhh!" the young youkai screams, "You're hurting me! Please stop!" "A youkai can't trust anyone! Release your dark side, show me you're not that pitiful human-loving child!" After a few more minutes, the person lets the little youkai's arms go. Sesshoumaru kneels down and cries over his horribly burned wrists. Screaming, the figure says, "I will not have the heir to the West to be a human lover! Never will I allow this!" The person turns and grabs Sesshoumaru's head from behind. Fingers pressed on his face, the figure says, "One last chance. Release you dark side, reveal to me your youkai self!" Sesshoumaru's tears continue to flow as he asks why this is happening. "Fine." The burning stings his face, "Please stop! Why are you hurting me? Why?" "The only way to survive is to kill me!" Sesshoumaru cries out, "Someone help me! Please! Please stop, Mommy!"

"Hay," Susan nudged him, "Are you still on Earth?" Sesshoumaru jerked his head up at her touch. He made a confused face. She laughed and sat down beside him, handing him a warm cup. "I hope I got it right," she smiled, sweetly. "What right?" "Your drink. It's unsweetened, green tea. You do drink that, right?" The lord took a sip, "It's been a while since I've had green tea. It tastes a bit different, but I don't mind. Thank you." Susan waved her hand up and down, "Don't mention it." The teenager looked over at the still unconscious girl. "Um, I know this is none of my business, but when Dr. Ford said Mrs. Carden was the one who hit Jade, why did you make that face?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes became distant as he recalled the reason. 'It's been so long,' he thought. "I'd rather not say." Susan dropped the subject. She'd already seen Jade, when she'd pushed an issue, stab her palms. She didn't want to have to relearn that lesson of "let them tell you when their ready" again. "It's not your fault, you know." The prince shot her a look of shock. 'Someone told me that, a long time ago, but I didn't believe them then.' Susan stared down into her cup of hot chocolate, "You didn't know about her condition." Sesshoumaru mentally smacked his head for thinking the girl was talking about his "other" issue.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I know now that you were only trying to help her I'm sorry I overreacted. Can you forgive me for that?" Draping his tail over her shoulders, he whispered in her ear, "I already have. I need to ask your forgiveness as well." Susan stiffened as the large boa moved by itself over her shoulders, but than she nestled close to the prince and said quietly, "Don't mention it."

When the teen fell asleep, he focused on Jade again. He thought she looked somewhat peaceful when she slept. After a half hour past and Sesshoumaru had lowered his head, a weak hand move over the oxygen mask on Jade's face. The prince looked up, without moving his head. The hand pulled the mask off, "I hate those things." He smiled, "Welcome back, Jade." Turning her head, Jade opened her tired eyes and looked at the youkai. "I'm sorry…" Jade exhaled. "No," Sesshoumaru raised his hand in protest, "I need to apologize. You're right. I need to realized my true place. I'm no different than you; in fact, you're stronger than me." Jade scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "You've carried you pain all these years, yet you still fight with all your heart." He looked down at the tiled floor, "I truly understand you pain, for I too was hurt by my mother. I, on the other hand, sought out a way to become more powerful and only became more weak."

Jade stared at him. "She always said I was too weak of a youkai. I was becoming human, and she didn't want me to be weak. She hated my child-likeness, my innocence, and my face." The weak teen forced herself to sit up, "What do you mean she hated your face?" The youkai touched his cheek. "Mother told me I looked to happy and carefree. That was not becoming of a youkai prince," he mused. "One day, she'd had enough. I can still hear my uncle begging her not to follow through with her plan."

"Her plan?" Jade asked. She almost wished she wouldn't hear the answer. Their eyes met and locked. "She decided to release my youkai self." The tomboy wore her confusion all over her face. "The true nature of a youkai is survival and doing whatever necessary to do so." Sesshoumaru raised his arm and showed the marks on his wrist. "She grabbed my wrists and asked If I trusted her. I said yes, so she used her poison to burn my arms and hands." Jade gasped and grabbed her mouth as she gaped at the prince, "Then… then your... your face…" Sesshoumaru nodded, "She then grabbed my head from behind and said, 'If you value your life, then do what you must to survive.' As she burned my face, I remember crying, but the pain became so much something in me made me turn and I thrust my open hand into her face."

A rebellious tear fell down the youkai's face. Jade stared and she felt guilty for what she had said to him earlier. "Wha… what happened?" He crinkled his brow, "Poison sprayed from my hand; it must have been stronger than hers because she suffocated." Closing her eyes, the teen bit her lip and tried not to cry. Susan also squeezed her eyes to hold back tears. 'That's why he was shocked about Jade's mom. He was amazed at the similarity. Plus, both their mothers rejected them. I feel so bad for them. All I can really do is be their friend.' Jade brushed her hair back, "I guess we have more in common than we thought. Maybe we should try to see eye to eye a little more." Susan opened her eyes into slits and smiled with hope. "I'm still the lord and you're my loyal vassal," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "You wish, puppy-breath!"

Susan went back to sleep in annoyance. Dr. Ford watched from the window. He smiled, sadly. "Please, Prince Sess, please melt the heart she froze, all those years ago. Please be the one the heal her broken spirit, please."

_I have finally finished this chapter to my liking. I just hope my audience enjoyed it, er I mean you found the chapter well written. Smile. NEwho, this chapter was actually written long before I was really ready for it. That was almost a year ago. Now that I twitched it a bit, I want to dedicate it to my grandma that past away Feb. 26, 2005. I also extend it to those dear to us that we have lost, to death or not. I love you Grandma Ann, you are sorely missed. May you be in a place free of your pain. Back to AWA, this is a hard chapter, but it had to be written for pathos sake. (tragedy term, pay attention in English you high schoolers) I can't write an ending dialogue because Sesshoumaru wasn't in a very good mood, so see you in Chapter 18. _


	18. Long, Lost Love

Jade: (_singing as she types_) La! Li! Lo!

Riku: (_hums to some J-Rock music on him I-Pod_)

Sesshoumaru: (_sits up from his chair_) This is unbearable! How can you both just sit there and do nothing! It's unbecoming of you both, and it's driving me into insanity!

Jade: (_ignores_) Almost done with this chapter. This is hard to write.

Riku: (_looks up at the fuming dog_) Did you say something, Sess? I can't hear over the music. (_looks innocently_)

Sesshoumaru: (_slaps his forehead and walks toward Jade's 'office space'_) What's so hard about writing this chapter? I've never heard you say that about writing, except when it pertains to anything educational.

Jade: (_sighs upon completion_) There was a flashback… about… her.

Riku and Sesshoumaru: Huh…? Who?

Jade: The dead Jade… I wrote a flashback about the old, dead Jade. (_turns to reveal bloodshot eyes_) THIS IS THE ONLY ONE! GOT THAT!

Sesshoumaru: (nods)

Riku: (blinks) Anyway – now that we've thoroughly frightened the readers – Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters are the products of her writing genius. Now please read the chapter that thoroughly stressed her out to bring to you. (_smiles and goes back to his I-Pod_)

Ch18: Long, Lost Love

"Jade," Sesshoumaru tapped his foot, "The last thing I need is Susan-san yelling at me because you 'over did it'." The tomboy looked up at him from the ground where she was stretched out on the grass. "I told you already. I don't need special treatment. Just forget about my leg, alright?" The youkai glared down at her. "Fine," the teen sighed and sat up, "I'll let you know when I need to take five." Sesshoumaru bowed, slightly, in thanks. Jade pulled out her crossed fingers from her long hair and grinned.

The party of five set out on, yet, another pointless walk around Japan. "You know," Jade spoke up from the front, "I wouldn't be surprised if I've seen the whole island." Sogi, who sat on her shoulder, looked at Jade, "For a foreigner, you are well acquainted with our country." Jade grinned and mentioned how much she enjoyed Japan in history class. "I always aced that part of the course. I don't know why." The mage nodded and grinned. "Its because Japan is a part of you." "Gramps specialized in Japanese history. It was his passion," Jade mused. "Maybe that's where I get it? He got me these beads at a shrine he visited a lot."

"Jade was close to her grandfather as well, you know," Sogi brought up. Jade smiled at the similarity. "Yes, Jade had an excellent relationship with Master Takashita, but she was always curious about the world beyond Nihon (Japan's origanal name)." Sogi smiled at his memories, "She always tried to understand others. She rarely ever thought of herself. Perhaps that's why she sacrificed her-" "Be silenced, Sogi!" Everyone jolted at the outburst. Jade stared at the lord. "What's chewing your tail?"

Sesshoumaru didn't stop his steady walk, nor did he attempt a reply. Jade made a sassy face at him and started walking again. "Everything's okay, guys. The prince is just in one of his moods," she said to relax the group. Rin slowed down to get near the frog. "Lord Jaken," she piped, "You're talking to yourself again. Hello, anyone home?" The toad thing mumbled away, "… His lordship is being corrupted by humans… Still, he was more reasonable when he was a youth… That was when Jade was with us though… Why would Lord Sesshoumaru be remembering Jade now?"

The tomboy tensed and stopped. "What is it, Jade?" Sogi asked. The teenager scanned the area, wildly. "I don't see anything," she said, seeming a bit confused. "What do you…?" Sesshoumaru stopped, "I just sensed it as well." The whole party was now looking around. Jade twitched her ears as a sound caught her attention. "Wind, and that's some strong-" The lord grabbed Rin, "Miasma, its Naraku!" Snatching Jaken, Jade leapt away just as Kagura dropped from the sky, where they had just been, with Kanna and Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the startled child. A swirling, black cloud descended and dissipated, revealing Naraku. "Lord Prince," he said from within his baboon pelt, "How very nice to see you. Its been a while since we last crossed paths." The dog pushed Rin behind him as he glared at the youkai opposite him. "What do you want, Naraku?" Naraku held up a hand, "Must you be so harsh around your little girl? I didn't come to fight. I just came to talk - about the good old days." Jade got up off Jaken and spun around with Sogi tangled in her hair.

"What do you mean by that, Father?" Kagura tilted her head in curiosity. The figure grinned evilly, "I mean the first time we met – the very first time – with your first female." Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open in almost fear. Rin tugged on the lord's pant leg. "What is he talking about, Lord Sesshoumaru? He met you before?" Sesshoumaru growled, "Silence!" Naraku threw his head back and laughed manically at the dog's reaction. Jade stood up and saw the dog's red scars begin to swell.

"If only you'd had the sense you do now," Naraku shook his head. Removing the monkey's head, the youkai looked at the pup shaking with fury. "Jade might still be with us if you had. I mean, she did jump in front of you. Didn't she?" Sesshoumaru silenced immediately and stared at him blankly. "No," he whispered, "It was an accident." The spider raised an eyebrow and made a thinking face. "If memory serves, I was about to kill you, but she was faster than I and got between us."

The lord dropped his gaze. Naraku tilted his head, "You didn't know, or did you force yourself to forget? Maybe its time you remembered that day fifty years ago." Jaken shot out from behind Jade, "No, don't!" Sesshoumaru glanced over at the frog. "Why? What's wrong? I know what happened that day, and I'll never forgive you for it, Naraku! Your lies can't sway me!" "Who needs forgiveness: I… or you, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked with a grin. Jaken began to panic. The tomboy grabbed him by the kimono and shook him hard. "Jaken," she yelled at him, "What's that poison-pumping spider talking about? Why is his story different from Sesshoumaru's? Answer me!"

The frog looked into Jade's eyes, after his own stopped spinning, and replied, "Because… his lordship doesn't remember everything!" All eyes were now on Jaken, including Naraku and Sesshoumaru's. Jade dropped the captive in shock. The frog picked up the staff he carried and lowered his head. "After Jade's eyes closed with death, Lord Sesshoumaru panicked and cried out. He was trembling and said his head hurt. Then, he grabbed his face and ordered me to bring trees. He ran off with Jade's body to the cave, where we laid her to rest. After he sealed the Door he had made for a spell, he asked me what had happened. I didn't have the heart to tell him everything, so I told the tale you already know now."

Sesshoumaru went into shock. "So, you're vassal lied to you. That would explain many a question," Naraku mused aloud on purpose. Jaken shot the enemy an angry face, "I told him the important parts! I didn't lie!" Kanna lifted her head to reply, "Not telling the truth is equal to not telling at all. You left out crucial information, so you did lie to him." Naraku grinned, "I believe the poor prince should know the truth. Don't you?" Jaken cried out desperately, "Please don't! It would kill him!" Jade's eyes were blank as her head continued to spin.

"You see, Sesshoumaru, you challenged me because I didn't show you proper respect. You fought well until I got behind you. At that moment, you froze – in fear it seemed. I must admit I was surprised by that, yet I wasn't about to pass up such an easy kill." "I… froze…" Sesshoumaru was so overwhelmed his head was in a whirlwind of questions. Jade shook her head as clear as she could and ran toward him. "Sesshoumaru, don't listen to him! Shut it out!" "DANCE OF BLADES!" Jade jumped over the blades and landed next to the prince. "Jade, how fitting, your predecessor also came to the prince's rescue, but she paid for it with her life, all while her lord was 'scared stiff'. You could have changed her fate, Sesshoumaru, yet you were more concerned with yourself to save your lover!"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku was stunned. Jade looked at the lord; he was over his boiling point, and the temperature was still rising. "How dare you demote Jade that way! She died honorably! She even forgave you for slaying her! How dare you!" Jade grabbed onto his arm and wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Hey man, get a hold of yourself." Naraku's shock melted away, and he began to laugh at the two. "Kanna," ha called as he gasped for air.

"Yes, Father," the void focused her mirror on Jaken ad Sogi. The frog froze, yet the rat scurried toward the others. Kanna turned to Sesshoumaru and Jade. "Fool! You think you can subdue me!" The youkai dog's exclamation didn't faze her. "I know I can't, but the child is simple enough to suppress." Rin stopped dead, and her eyes drained of life.

"Rin!" Sogi cried. Kohaku suddenly appeared before him. The boy raised his chain sickle, but the mage quickly put him to sleep. Kagura grunted and refocused her attention from Jade to the rodent. "DANCE OF BLADES!" The rat smiled, "I welcome you, female. ICE BARRIER!" The child of the wind gaped as her blades bounced away from the shield. Grinding her teeth, Kagura yelled, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Sogi looked through the frozen water; still smiling, the mage whispered an incantation, "…OPEN EARTH!"

Jade looked over as Kagura screamed. The ground rose around the wind child and engulfed her. The twisters dissipated instantly and revealed a victorious Sogi, sitting on top of his prisoner. "Good work, Sogi! Keep her there," she called. The rat smiled and patted the mass of earth he sat upon. "Don't worry," Sogi replied, "Kagura isn't going anywhere." The teen grinned lop-sidedly at the comment.

"Release me, Jade! I will finally have my vengeance!" The teenager turned her attention back to the rage-filled prince. He was jerking against her strong hold, yet she'd have to slip up for him to get free. "Don't be an idiot," she said, calmly, "If I let you go, you'd get into a bigger mess than we're in already." Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. "Stop acting stupid. The biggest mistakes are made in anger, when people don't think things out!" Jade had hoped that one of her father's old commandments would help the situation, it didn't. The youkai's eyes blazed red, and he broke from her grasp. "Naraku, its time you finally learned your place!"

With that, Sesshoumaru charged the spider. "Jade, are you injured!" Sogi called in concern. Jade grunted from where the prince had thrown her. Her arms burned with pain as she pushed herself back up. "I'm fine," she replied, "You just focus on keeping the others quiet." Drawing Dragon's Breath, the tomboy teen glared at the arachnid, "Leave Naraku to Sesshoumaru and I." Finishing her mini speech, Jade dashed after the hot headed hound.

Sesshoumaru looked to his left to see Jade fly past him and swing at Naraku's torso. The prince followed through with Toukijin. The spider grunted and stumbled back after the assault. "So, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said as he pulled himself back together, "You would like a rematch, eh? Fine, finally become one with me!" The teenager gave the prince a groused out face, "Do you know how sick that sounded?" The lord twitched and told her to drop the subject. Laughing, Naraku shot out hordes of poisonous limbs at his attackers. Jade saw the legs movement slow as she ran about to dodge; she also noted that Sesshoumaru wasn't moving as fast as she was.

The teen leapt over a few branches and dropped to roll beneath others. "Sesshoumaru," Jade called out in alarm, "Think fast!" The youkai dog didn't look at her as he replied, "What! I'm a little busy at the present, Jade!" The tomboy made an annoyed face as she hacked through a branch to keep the prince in sight. Suddenly, something caught her advanced eye; one of the twisting legs was swirling straight for the lord's back, and he didn't see it coming! "SESSHOUMARU!" Jade made a dive through the air and shoved the angry prince backward.

Sesshoumaru fell flat on his back; his senses returning to their normally calm levels. Opening his golden eyes, he realized Jade wasn't quite as lucky as he. The youkai watched her block one of Naraku's limbs in mid-air, but she was thrown straight for the cliff edge behind him. "Jade!" he called to her. Flipping over, the dog made a mad dash for the edge. Jade looked up at him when he glanced over, "Nice of you to come visit." Her fingers were steadily losing their grip on the cliff's grass edge, and she eventually lost it all together. She gasped as she tried to grab onto the side somewhere.

A hand flew down and grabbed her wrist. "Hang on," she heard the lord call down to her. "Ha! Ha! Ha," Naraku laughed at the scene before him, "What a change of events! Are you going to save her this time? Or at the very least try to? I can't let that happen, now can I?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the teen's slim torso. "WHIP OF LIGHT!" The prince cut through the venomous limbs only to find another round headed for him after the last. Jade saw the frustration in his eyes and came to a life altering decision. "Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, "Let go."

The dog looked down at her. "Wha- " he saw cut short when he heard a third round coming. "You can't hold me and fight off Naraku at the same time. He'll eventually win." Jade hung her head hiding her face from his, "You can't die here, not like this. Not when Rin needs you." Sesshoumaru gaped down at her. "You have to live… for her. Let my death count!" With that said, Jade dug her claws into his tail. He felt a sudden gasp as his tail's grip slipped. "Send my love everyone, okay?" he heard her say as she slipped. Tears flowed from her smiling face as she fell to the rocks below.

"Jade…" His mind drifted back to the other Jade. 'You may have been complete opposites, yet… you both understood the meaning of self sacrifice…'

("My Lord… My Lord, are you ill?"

"No, Jade. I'm… just thinking about something," he replies from where he sits, gazing into space.

The petite, young female tilts her head, "I pray thee, My Lord, burden me with your troubles, for it is ill-mannered for vassals to make merry while their lord suffers alone. What darkness clouds thy wisdom, My Lord?"

The young prince looks at the smiling female from the corner of his eye, "Jade, how do you see me?" He places his chin on his knuckles lightly as he prepares to listen to his vassals answer.

The hanyou lets her long dark hair fall over her face to hide her bright pink cheeks. "My Lord," she smiles as she replies, "You are brave, and strong, and…" She pauses, turns to face him, and with a genuine look in her eyes, "…Someone I would be honored to give my life for."

The twenty year old gapes at her. "Oh! Forgive me, My Lord. I spoke too boldly," Jade bows in shame. "No, no, not at all," Sesshoumaru interrupts her and forces her to rise, gently, with his hands. "You spoke from your heart. That is a quality I envy, for I know not how to do such things. Would you teach me how?

The eighteen year old female's eyes sparkle with happiness. She touches his face as another memory blurs his vision.

"Now, young prince," a voice from behind calls him, "Embrace your destiny in the hells!" 'Okaa-san (Mother),' the prince doesn't move, but he sees a blur fly past him. "Perish at the hands of my venom, POISON SPIKE!"

"SLASH OF LIGHT!" Sesshoumaru turns to see Jade swing a glowing Dragon's Breath. The two attacks fly passed each other and hit the two senders. "WHAT!" screams Naraku.

"JADE!" the prince cries out to the screaming female. He scoops up her tiny, battered body in his arms. "Jade… why? Why did you… Curse that monster! I'll rip off his limbs-!"

"NO-!" she coughs, "Please… My Lord… do not… seek… vengeance…"

"WHY!" the distraught prince asks pleadingly.

Jade reaches up to touch his cheek to which Sesshoumaru grabs onto her weak hand. She smiles, "I… shall… re… turn… to you… My… Lord…" Her eyes close slowly, "Please… don't… let… my death… go… in… vain…" Jade's head falls gently against the young youkai's chest.

"Jade…" Sesshoumaru stammers, "Wake up… please wake up... Don't go away, please. Jade… Jade, NO!")

"My lord," Sogi said to the distant prince, "It could be my imagination, but I do believe I smell blood on the wind." The dog prince stopped walking; after Jade had fallen, Naraku had been so stunned that he fled with his children, returning the others to normal. "A very familiar scent, if I might add," the rat finished. As the wind ran across the dog's nose, Sesshoumaru caught the scent as well. His eyes widened in shock, "It couldn't be…"

He made a mad dash in the direction of its source. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going!" Rin watched his dust trail as she called. The toad was struck dumb from confusion. Sogi smiled to himself and took charge in the lord's absence. "Jaken, Rin, follow his lordship!" Jaken poked the rat with his double-headed staff, "And where, pray tell, might that be, Mage Rat? He took off so fast he didn't tell us what his destination was." Sogi made an annoyed face, "You fool! Where do you think you are!"

"The hills of jade," Sesshoumaru said aloud to himself, "The scent must be coming from the village." The prince stopped abruptly. Before him, a range of large hills lay with a small village sitting at one's feet caught his eyes. 'What memories this brings,' the dog mused silently, 'The village of ancient exterminators, this is where the youkai slayers were born, Jade's home village."

Walking around the hill by the village, Sesshoumaru came to a wooded area. Following the overgrown path, he came to a run down, old hut. The scent was much stronger there. Running to the uncovered door, Sesshoumaru gasped as he looked upon something he never expected to see again. Lying on the platform with feet dangling above the ground, Jade's body.

Brown eyes fluttered open and scanned the fire-lit hut. The girl tried to sit up, but the sudden, sharp pain in her back denied her the action. "Otoo-san, doko desuka? (Father, where are you?)" "You've awakened," came a voice, "How do you feel?" The girl snapped her head in the direction of the corner, "Dare desuka! (Who are you!)" Sesshoumaru made a confused face, "Jade, it's me, Sesshoumaru. Don't you know me?" The look in her eyes told the prince she did not. The girl looked at him in the eye, "I'll ask you again, who are you!"

The youkai was dumbstruck. How could Jade have forgotten him? "Jade, you need to get back to your time. I'm sure Susan-san will be able-" "BE SILENCED!" The girl shot up and ground her teeth to relieve the pain. "Who are you? Why are you here? Where's Otoo-san (Father)? How do you know my name?" Sesshoumaru looked into the tearful, frightened eyes and realized this was not Jade Carden. This was the other Jade, Jade Takashita, yet she didn't remember him. Why?

After getting her to settle down a bit, the lord put his shoes back on and walked out to the lake behind the hut. 'What does this mean? Has Jade been lost forever?' The youkai leaned his back against the hut. 'What am I going to do? I can't just take her, but I can't leave her either. All I really can do is stay here and hope the other have enough brains to follow me here.' A crunching sound caught his ears. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the girl stumble out with Dragon's Breath. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

The girl nodded, "Forgive me, I have not seen my father since my return. I see now that there is no evil in your soul. Your eyes hold only compassion." The lord blinked at her words. 'Jade's father died of a broken heart after she died. How could I tell her that?' Sesshoumaru thought. He also found himself a bit shocked that she didn't sense any evil about him. "Does something trouble you, sir?" asked the girl. The dog looked her and decided to be blunt – since that'stheonly way heknew how to say anything – yet he would try to remain as tactful as possible.

"Jade," he looked away, "What do you remember?" He grunted silently for changing the subject. She blinked. Touching her head, the girl thought back. "I was in the forest, training. Then, I was falling. I hit some rocks, but fortunately, I landed between some large boulders. My injuries weren't very server, except for my leg, so I made my way home. You know the rest, my lord." At that moment, both Dragon's Breath and Tenseiga vibrated, and the wielders heard their commands.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sword at his hip, 'Strike her blade! Why?' The sword shook again. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of the katana. The young woman saw this as a threat, reflexively, and drew her blade. Alas, her wounds didn't allow her much mobility. She collapsed, still gripping her sword. Looking up, the girl saw the lord, blade in hand, kneel before her and ask if she was alright. Something inside her called out, 'Trust him! He's an idiot, but you've got to trust him!'

Dragon's Breath began to vibrate again. "What?" the girl asked, "I can't understand what you're saying." Trying to sit up, the girl's hand touched Tenseiga, and for reasons unknown, Sesshoumaru's tail curled around Dragon's Breath. What happened next has remained a mystery to both Jade and Sesshoumaru ever since. All they remember is being enveloped in a white light and staringstraight into each others' eyes. How long they were frozen in time, they do not know, but when it diminished, Jade was lying in Sesshoumaru's arm with her eyes closed.

The prince shook the daze from his head and proceeded to try awakening the girl. After shaking her a little, Jade's dark eyes opened slowly, "Hmm… wha… Sesshoumaru?" The lord gaped at her, "Jade… you're alright?" The teen's expression changed, drastically. "What took so long, DOGGYBOY!" Jade smacked him upside the head, "You're suppose to have a super, duper snout. Use it!" Sesshoumaru felt the pain swelling within his head, but he couldn't find the nerve to yell at her. All he found was a laugh that he managed to keep below his throat. He was just thankful that Jade was safe and of sound mind. "Hey, you dreaming something dirty, puppy? We going or what?" The youkai found a nerve, as he walked pasther into the hut to extinguish the fire, "You're nothing like her."

_Author's Note: Ahhh… Sorry for the long wait guys. My friend lost my disk that had all my typedchapters up to ch22 on it, so I have to retype them all again. Let me make this clear… School sucks! That's why it's taking forever because of my homework, club responsibilities, and stuff my mom has me doing after school. Again, I'm sorry I'm taking forever. A World Apart is far from dead; I have to a least finish season one. Anyways, yes this ch was painful because I used the same gawd awful thing that tunes people out of Inuyasha, the old g/f flashback! GASP! I know I've committed a horrible sin in the eyes of my readers, but I had to give you guys a taste of who swept Sesshy off his feet. I know that was a bad way to say it but that's what happened. Now that I have explained myself, I promise not to do another Jade flashback. Plus, I believe the dying Jade's are over too, so everyone can stop grumbling about them behind my back, I know you're out there. See you in ch19 – yeah more slandering of things that we think of innocently! (ex: gingerbread men, cats/panthers, monks, etc. Trust me, there will be more in the future.) _

Sesshoumaru: Why did you have to bring THAT up!

Riku: (_still listening to his I-Pod and missing everything_) Did I miss something, again? I feel out of the loop.

Jade: (_panting_) Gawd that was so hard to write my brain hurts. I need some… ICE CREAM! (_runs for the kitchen_)

Sesshoumaru: (_cringing at the ringing in his ears_) Now I know what you mortals mean by "we all scream for ice cream".

Riku: (_blinks still listening to his I-Pod_) Whatever, see you all in Ch19.


	19. The NOT SO Little Mermaid

Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to clear up one thing that almost made my heart stop: THIS IS NOT A SESS/RIN! For the love of God, I am a firm believer in the parent/child relationship between Sesshoumaru and Rin. To the people that read this and were swayed in this direction, I am SOOO SORRY! Please purge your thoughts of those EVIL opinions. Forgive me for my extreme post, but I could not live with myself if I ever gave that impression. Now that I got that off my chest, please enjoy this chapter.

Jade: WAH! Are you crazy!

Riku: It's an indoor pool, Jade. Do you really think I would take you to a pool in the middle of winter if it was outside?

Sesshoumaru: (_sitting in his recliner_) Yes, you look like the daring type. Waving keys at people and such, it's really going over the edge.

Jade: (_gulp_) What if I wrote about us going swimming? How about that? (_sweat drops dropping puddles on the floor_)

The guys: (_blink blink_)

Jade: Yes, I shall slave away on a story about us going swimming! I cannot rest until my boyfriend is satisfied!

- Two weeks later -

Jade: (heavy breathing) It… is… COMPLETE!

Sesshoumaru: (_lazily looks up from the newspaper_) Riku's not in it, is he?

Jade: (_kills over in shock_) I forgot to write him in it… (_pulls on her dog ears and cries_) What am I going to do?

Sesshoumaru: (_finishes his quick read_) Post it as a chapter. Riku forgot about the whole story thing, anyway.

Jade: (_looks up from the floor like a puppy_) Really?

Sesshoumaru: (_sighs_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters are the products of her moments of total boredom. Now post you under developed canine!

Jade: (_whimpers_) Okay. Okay, I'm going now. Hey, I'm not under developed! I'm just still a puppy!

Riku: (_just walked in and heard Jade was posting_) Enjoy the chapter! (_totally in the dark_)

Ch19: The NOT SO Little Mermaid

"Okay, Jade's School for Swimming is now is session," Jade announced to her one – and only – student, Rin. The little girl giggled and splashed about in the water with excitement. As the teen was showing her how to kick her legs properly, the rat and frog sat on the shore, watching in wonder. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, sat on the grass – away from the sand – under a tree to take a nap – away from his vassals – in the shade. Sogi had suggested that they take a break from their quest – of pointless wondering because their lord wanted to – and relax after their encounter with Naraku that past week. Jade had gone home and gotten her swim wear, and now, they were "chilling out" by the Sea of Japan.

"I did it! I did it, Jade," squealed the nine year old. Wiping the water from her face from Rin's kicking, Jade smiled, "Yup! You sure did, kid." Turning, the teen called to the lord, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, come on in. The water's great!" The youkai opened his groggy eyes and glared at the female that had disrupted his slumber, "No." The tomboy raised an eyebrow as Rin began swimming the backstroke behind her. "What's wrong? Can't swim?" The prince looked at his feet without answering. The teen motioned for him to come join them in the water. "Ah, come on," Jade wined, "I'll teach you the doggy paddle." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the teenager's foolish gesturing in the water and went back to sleep.

Jade made a face at the dog and went back to showing Rin the free-style. Jaken couldn't help but stare at the tight attire the female was wearing. "What is it called, again?" he asked the mage rat, who sat beside him, watching the females in the Sea. Sogi looked up at frog to answer him, "Jade called it a 'wet suit'. The material it is made of keeps the body warm in water, as Jade says." Jaken nodded, still staring at the form of the tomboy in the outfit, confused as ever. "I myself," Sogi went on without noticing the frog sorcerer's bewilderment, "Am amazed at how simple Jade has made swimming. I would truly like to see her demonstrate her skillfulness."

"Good, good work, Rin." Jade praised the child as she swam beautifully, "Turn your chin a little more, there you go." A sudden movement caught her sharp eye. As she looked, time slowed just for a moment. She saw a large fin sink beneath the surface. "What the…" Rin's giggling brought the teen's attention back to reality. She laughed light-heartedly as she continued treading water, waiting for her friend's next lesson. "Look at me, Jade! Look at me!" Turning her head back, Jade smiled at the child, "You look great, kid. How about we take five for a while, hm?" Rin nodded and swam up to the teen. Jade picked her up and sat the child on her shoulder as they walked back to the beach.

After a while, Jade stretched out on the sand to soak up the sun's warmth. While the child and rat looked at different sea shells, the toad just sat in his place and eventually fell asleep. All was quiet and peaceful; Sesshoumaru was no exception to this. He was quite content in having a peaceful rest from his noisy underlings that never ceased to confuse him – individually or as a whole. He had decided to enjoy this nap as long as he could. No stressors; just sleep. Out of the blue, a sound grasped his highly sensitive ears. His eyes fluttered open, "What is this? A song? But where?" The music was ever so soothing that his rarely-used-until-recently curiosity grew all the more by the moment. His eyes gazed out the water, "The Sea…?" Suddenly, the prince gasped and all went black.

The tomboy was surprised at how her wet suit made the warmth even more relaxing. "Ah, I could get used to this…" Jade's voice trailed off. Something in her gut told her to get up and alert. At first, she let at go, but then, she felt Sesshoumaru's presence start to move. Opening her eyes, she saw the lord walked past her toward the water. "Finally decided to take a dip, huh?" Jade commented groggily. There was no answer. Sitting up, the teen called, "Hey, you might be strong, but all that metal armor of yours is going to make you sink like a rock. Sesshoumaru, did you hear me?"

The teen stood up and yanked on his flowing sleeve, "Are you still mad that I joked about you not being able to swim? Come on –" She stopped abruptly. Sesshoumaru wasn't acknowledging her. Getting in front of him, she shoved him, "What's with you, man?" He stopped for a moment, his bangs swaying from in front of his eyes. The irises were rolled back, leaving white eye sockets. Jade gasped, "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, wake up! Guys, there's something wrong with Sesshoumaru! HELP ME!"

The group ran over as the prince began to walk again. They all kept calling to him, but he couldn't be awakened from his trance. Jade, at first, thought he was sleep walking, but with all their cries, this theory was quickly killed. Looking all around the beach, she tried to see if anyone where standing around that had messed up the lord's brain. No one was there, not even around the area where he had been resting. "Then that means… the water?" Turning around, the tomboy saw a woman, treading in the deep area of the Sea. "It can't be… That's impossible…" Jade whispered. "It's a mermaid." With her advanced eyes, Jade could see the creature of myth was singing, singing to her prey, singing to Sesshoumaru. In the very back of her mind, Jade cursed the lord for filling the handsome prince role.

"Guys, don't let Sesshoumaru in the water. We'll really be in a mix if he gets in there," Jade said, running for the Sea. "Jade! Where are you going?" Rin called, pulling on the lord's tail. The teen stopped and turned in the waist deep level water, "He's being enchanted by a mermaid's song. I'm gonna shut her up, so we can get Sesshoumaru out of here!" Sogi, who was spelling the prince's feet to the sand, nodded in the sudden enlightenment. "I see," the rat replied, "His lordship is safe in our hands. Luck be with you, Jade." Jaken, holding the lord's ankles, peeked between the lord's legs at the mage, "Won't she need Dragon's Breath?" Sogi pointed at the blade in the sand, "Are you that brainless? It's name is 'Dragon's Breath'; the attacks it has are worthless in a wet environment."

Jade dove into the water and began to swim beneath the depths for the fish woman. Moving with amazing speed, the teen swam around the mermaid from a distance. Suddenly, she bolted for the creature from behind and surfaced. "Surprise," she said hoarsely as she covered the mermaid's mouth. The teen pulled her under the water where the fish squirmed out of her grasp. The two stared at each other. _What are you doing?_ Jade's eyes widened. Had she just hear a voice in her head? It wasn't Jade Takashita that was certain. The mermaid swam up to her face, _Oh, I get it. You're his mate, right?_ Jade was starting to really hate how everyone called them 'significant others'. _Well, I'm sorry, but he's just too cute to pass up. You're just getting in my way._

The tomboy swam upward to surface. Gasping for long needed oxygen, Jade looked toward shore. The mermaid also did this, and she burned with anger at what she saw. Sesshoumaru was lying – out cold – on the sand. "Guys," Jade yelled to those on shore, "Get him out of here, now!" The fish shot her a rage-filled look. She opened her mouth and screeched in anger. The noise could have woken the dead in the Netherworld from their graves, yet Sesshoumaru remained unconscious and unaffected. Jade's ears were burning with pain as the scream rang in her ears louder than any fire alarm at school that she could remember; even after she dove beneath the rippling waters, the piercing shriek only become louder.

Silencing, the finned woman glanced at her victim on shore; she liked what she saw. As she slipped beneath the water, the mermaid glared at the teenager, swimming for the rocky beach. She shot after the girl and grabbed her. Forcing the teen to look at her, the fish woman stared into her wide, brown eyes, _How dare you, youkai! You almost stopped me, Lady Osaka, from catching my prey, and he's such a looker, too! But you! I have to get rid of you, or I'll have trouble._ With that said, Osaka dove deeper into the dark depths.

Jade flailed about violently in an effort to free herself from her captor. Finally, the teen just wrapped her legs around the large tail fin and squeezed with everything in her. The mermaid shrieked and released her victim, who shot for the surface. 'This lady's crazy,' Jade thought, franticly racing for air, 'We've got to get Sesshoumaru out of here, fast!' Surfacing, Jade gasped for oxygen before starting for shore again. Suddenly, a webbed-hand grabbed her ankle. She was pulled under once again, but this time the 16 year old was extremely ticked off. She rammed her freeheel into the fish's uncovered face and made her escape. Osaka grabbed her throbbing nose and watched blood float upward away from her.

She decided to change her approach, so she began to sing. The water amplified the sound and caused a rapid ripple effect – in simpler terms, waves. Jade had now had just enough of this annoying fish, so she dove under and made a bee line for the mermaid. Osaka smiled as she watched the teen coming for her, _This is my arena, land youkai. I take the offensive._ Jade ignored the words filling her mind. She swam straight on, unmoving. Bearing her teeth, the teenager punched the maiden square between her two oyster shells. The mermaid was shocked at the land walker's boldness. She swung her finned hands at the girl, on which were tiny claws. Jade realized the stupidity of her choice; her eye noticed Osaka's slow movements, but she, herself, was moving even slower. The teen was able to block most of the slashes using her arms as a shield over her torso. Then, after a patient wait, Jade saw a point of venerability. The mermaid's temple was an open target that Jade's fist was itching to meet.

Osaka was stunned by the impact. As Jade swam for the surface, the water maiden sank lower and lower. _How?_ Osaka thought in bewilderment. _How could a land walker move so fast, with such force? This cannot be any ordinary youkai protecting their mate…_ Jade broke the surface and swam weakly for a nearby rock. As she pulled herself onto it, she gasped for air. "This… is not… my… idea… of a… vacation," the teen gasped. The brown eyes slowly closed, and Jade slipped into a forced sleep.

On land, Rin, who had been feeling a scratching sensation on her arms, stood watching the water. Jaken had been watching the comatose lord closely, yet he, too, found himself a little worried about the teenager battling beneath the waters. Sogi stood beside the child and searched for their friend, waiting for her to surface. "Fear not, Rin," he said to the worried child, "Jade always finds a way to win, even if it is mostly luck." The eight-year old didn't look away from the Sea, "I'm loosing it again." The mage rat looked up at her curiously, "Loosing what, child?"

Rin wiped her tear-filled eyes, "When I was really little, my whole family was killed in front of me by bandits; that's when I stopped talking. I was so scared. I don't think I left our wrecked hut until I got hungry. The village was nice and let me stay next to the river, but everyone said I was strange; they once said I was possessed by an evil spirit. Then, I found Lord Sesshoumaru when he got hurt really bad; he was mean when I first tried to help him, but I never gave up because I knew he was all alone, like me. After I got a beating for bringing him some of the reserve fish, Lord Sesshoumaru started being nice to me, a little; he even made me smile, and that felt good. But then, a pack of wolves attacked the village. I ran away to find him; somehow I knew he could help me, but I never made it. Lord Sesshoumaru found me though and revived me, so I stayed with him. Then, Jade can to save Lord Sesshoumaru, and she's my best friend. This is my family now, and they're being taken away again."

The child turned and cried on the lord's chest. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru! You can't die now!" Sogi looked at his tiny, pawed feet, 'So, that's how she came to be with his lordship, a truly sad tale for one so young. I wonder if Jade has a cheerless past of her own.' As the child wept, the prince retained his peacefully calm expression. Rin ceased abruptly, "Lord Sesshoumaru…?" The other two vassals turned to look at her. "I heard Lord Sesshoumaru's voice in my head, like when I heard Lady Kikyou's." The rat asked what he had said. The child blinked, "He says, 'Don't cry.' That means he can see us! Lord Sesshoumaru, hang on! Jade is fighting the mermaid now to free you! Just hang on!"

Jade, fast asleep, lay halfway on the rock. Her long legs dangled in the water just in Osaka's line of sight. _She hit me,_ thought the fish, _A land walker hit me. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS!_ Using rage as her fuel, Osaka shot toward her target. Springing from the water, she grabbed the teen and pulled her under. The tomboy managed to gasp some air in her shock when she awoke, but it still wasn't what she was used to taking in. _This is your end, youkai!_ Jade could almost feel the words bounding inside her mind. _Your days are spent, and your mate will make a truly delicious meal. That is, after I've had my fun of course._

Jade's eyes widened. Did mermaids eat their victims? She had always thought the creatures just sang seductive songs to drown sailors. The tomboy had never bought the pretty children's story, even as a kid. Now this fish was saying she was going to eat Sesshoumaru, but the 'fun' part disturbed her even more. Osaka nestled her head against the teen's, _We necrophiliacs prefer the body in one piece, and what better than a drowned victim?_ The image of Sesshoumaru's eyes – drained of life, as he sinks deeper and deeper into the watery depths, leaving this mermaid to play with his cold body – flashed before her eyes. An emotion began to swell within her gut that she didn't understand. All she knew was that she'd rather die than leave her friend to such a fate.

With the little oxygen in her body, Jade forced the mermaid's grasp to break. Turningwith amazing speed, she faced the mermaid with flickering eyes. "NEVER!" she screamed. Air bubbles spewed from her mouth as she ran her hand through Osaka's chest and kicked skyward with everything she had in her. The mermaid never got the chance to react; Jade was just too quick. _No,_ Osaka's eyes widened as blood splirted from her lips. Jade's flashing eyes – white to red and back again – burned into the fish maiden's mind. _It's… over?_ The mermaid's eyes closed as they rose higher and higher. Jade's air was gone as the light of sunset became brighter through the water's surface. 'Not yet. Please, not yet.'

From the beach, Sesshoumaru gasped and shot up, "Jade." The others looked where his gazed was fixed and saw Jade shoot from the sea. As she rose, theywatched the mermaid's bodyrip in half asthe teenagerpassed through. It was almost as if she were flying into the sky with clear wings of water; a perfect silhouette of her form was made in the light of sunset. The dog's sharp eyes could even see the water droplets fly from her shredded wet suit and soaked hair. He gaped as his watched the reflection of light in her eyes disappear; then, she was free falling. "NO!" Rin cried. The two vassals gaped in horror as they realized the outcome. Sesshoumaru got up and ran for the water. As he dove, Jade hit the surface and sank, making a huge splash.

"What is Lord Sesshoumaru doing?" questioned the toad, "I thought he couldn't swim." The rat stared at the ignorant amphibian, "What do you think he is doing? He's saving Jade, you brainless mass!" The mage fought the urge to cast a spell on the stupid lump next to him. "But can he swim?" Jaken eyed the mage. Sogi became silent, for he wasn't sure if the lord could or not. After all, he only had one arm. Suddenly, the dog emerged from the water with Jade secured to him with his tail. He began to move, slowly on his back, toward the shore. "Wow," Rin said in total awe, "Lord Sesshoumaru can swim the side stroke!" Sogi gave the frog an 'I told you so' face to which Jaken replied a 'don't rub it in' look.

The soaked prince stumbled up onto the rocky beach where he coughed up the rest of the water in his lungs. Laying Jade on the sand, he tried to even out his breathing. "Jade," he gasped as he spoke, "Jade… wake up." He gently shook her, yet still, she didn't respond. Sighing in annoyance, Sesshoumaru silently cursed the situation that had disrupted the afternoon. The youkai leaned over to listen for any breathing; there weren't. Remaining calm, the lord thought back to when Susan had taught him rescue breathing. He moved to the young woman's left side, so he could use his right hand to open her mouth. Clearing his mind of anything perverse, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and leaned over.

The others finally found where the prince had beached only to find him 'kissing' the teenager. The two animals' eyes bulged as they froze in shock. Rin blinked and turned a little pink at the scene. They watched as the lord turned his ear to Jade's mouth then went back to placing his mouth over hers. Sogi relaxed as he realized what the youkai was doing, yet the frog and child remained stunned. "Come on, Jade," the dog said, ignoring their presence, "You're better than this." As if in reply, the tomboy began to cough up water. The lord helped her turned on her side to aid in her effort to clear her airway. After she accomplished this, the teen fell asleep.

The onlookers made heavy sighs of relief, while Sesshoumaru looked at her exhausted face. 'I saw it,' he thought, 'I saw her try to awaken me. When she couldn't, she fought off my captor. She was risking her life for me, again. Why?' The young woman rolled onto her back as she slept, giving Sesshoumaru a full view of her. He just sat there, gazing upon her. 'I would as well. If she were in danger, I wouldrisk my life. Perhaps it is because we have reached an understanding of some kind, or could it be that we have developed a bond? It seems to be too good of whatever it is. I cannot shake this feeling. The… emotions I feel whenever I think she's gone… again; what could this be? I've never felt such a thing. Could this be a part of me I had lost that she as somehow returned? I… I don't understand it. I don't understand this.'

Jade: Yeah! So what did you guys think?

Riku: (_nods head in approval_) I liked it. What about you, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: (_glares evilly_) You were going to have me – not just eaten – turned into a mermaid toy!

Jade: (_runs from the pursuing dog_) Sorry! You know how mermaids really are! I had to show their true colors! Besides, I thought you had a quick read earlier!

Sesshoumaru: (_chases her around the apartment_) I thought you were going to show their true colors on Jaken or something! NOT ME!

Jade: WAH! Why would any self-respecting mermaid settle for anything less than you?

Riku: Sesshoumaru, you're just mad that Jade is showing your 'true colors'. (_grins_)

Sesshoumaru: (_gapes at the keyblade wielder_) I… am… no such thing…

Jade: (_eyes him with suspicion_) You're one of those 'real men don't cry' guys, aren't you?

Riku: (_tunes out the dog fight behind him_) Well I hope you all enjoyed my girlfriend's beautiful mermaid bashing chapter. As you can probably tell, she doesn't like mermaids very much. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Later!


	20. Dog vs Wolf

Jade: (_pokes head over arm rest_) Sesshoumaru, are you still mad at me? About the last chapter I mean?

Sesshoumaru: (_turns eyes away from his book to look at her_)

Jade: (_clasps hands together)_ I'm really sorry you didn't like it! I didn't mean to make you look wishy-washy!

Sesshoumaru: Wishy-washy? You slashed my honor as a youkai and a lord by allowing me to fall prey to a singing fish!

Jade: (_whimpers_) I'm sorry. (_puppy eyes full of tears_)

Riku: (_walks in to see his puppy g/f crying_) Sesshoumaru, what did you do to her now?

Sesshoumaru: (_gapes at the boy with his left eye twitching_) What did I…? She… I…

Riku: (_ignores the canine's stuttering)_ Jade, you okay? He didn't try to bite you, did he?

Sesshoumaru: (_feels a stab in the head at the boy's comment_)

Jade: (_shakes her head with a cute face_) No, I was just apologizing for the last chapter that slandered his good name.

Riku: (_lightly laughs_) Is that right? Well, why not make it up to him in this chapter? You finished it, didn't you?

Sesshoumaru: (_comes out of his rage_) You finished the chapter already? Wow, I should give you the cold shoulder more often. Maybe then you could finish the ridiculous story, and I can go home.

Riku and Jade: (_glare_)

Jade: You say my story is ludicrous. Okay, in that case, (_sparks flash in her eyes_) I think we need another house guest.

Riku: (_blink_) Um, while Jade plots to make Sesshoumaru's life a living hell, I guess I'll say the disclaimer. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. There are, however, original characters that she created to develop the BORING Prince some actual traits that people might like.

Sesshoumaru: (_eyes glowing red_) What's wrong with me?

Ch20: The rift between dogs and wolves

"It's called a sermon, Sesshoumaru," the teen answered the prince. The two had just gotten back from church, which he'd been dragged to yet again for coming to pick her up too early; naturally since the whole thing was foreign to him, Sesshoumaru had some questions. "Actually," Jade continued, "Pastor Rick is starting a series of sermons on 'Purpose'." The teen beamed as she ranted on for reasons beyond her friends' knowledge. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in false understanding. The others just walked in bewilderment.

"Oh, speaking of purpose, that reminds me," Jade brought up, "What is the point of me coming here all the time?" The other three members stopped. Jaken saw a moment of opportunity, "Yes, why does she always follow us, My Lord?" The youkai lord didn't slow his pace. "Dragon's Breath was sworn to me," he said placidly, "And Jade won't be parted with it." The frog sulked. Jade brought her arms down from behind her head. "Then what's our purpose?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

The party came to an all stop, even the lord. "I mean," she went on, "All we do is fight randomly. What… what's our mission?" Everyone turned toward the youkai. Sesshoumaru thought it over. What was their reason for wandering around the country? Why did Jade have to cross over the barrier of time? Why did he wait for her to return? The prince felt a twisting in his stomach. The same twisting he'd felt when he'd given Jade mouth-to-mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, you ok?" The lord returned to reality and realized the most obvious answer. "We're going to kill Naraku." Jaken leaned his head to the side and stared at his lord. "My Lord," he squawked, "If we seek Naraku, why aren't we looking for him?" Sesshoumaru turned around and looked down at his underling. The frog gaped at the youkai's evilgrinning face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't make that face!" The dog then started kicking the toad and yelling things, like: "How dare you question my judgment?" "Who do you think you are?" "Have you forgotten your place, frog?" And his personal favorite, "Of course we're looking for Naraku!"

Jade grimaced at each kick, "That's got to hurt. That one's going to leave a mark. Ouch!" From the corner of her eye, the teen saw a movement in the distance. Turning to look, the teen watched a swirl moving quickly toward them. She made a dumb face and pointed at the twister. The mage rat saw the young woman's attention was elsewhere,so he looked in the direction of her finger's pointing; Rin followed suit and gaped a shock. Her breathing began to quicken, and eventually, the child began to tremble.

Sesshoumaru and Jade spun around and knelt beside her. "Rin? Rin, what's the matter?" the lord asked her, worriedly. Jade couldn't tear her gaze from the little girl's wide eyes. The child fell backward. "RIN!" Jade cried as she caught her in her arm. Sesshoumaru's anxiety deepened with his increasing confusion. "Rin, please speak to me. I can't do anything unless you talk to me." A tiny finger pointed past the youkai at the approaching twisting wind. Rin's little lips trembled as she spoke, "K… Kou… ga…" Jade and Sesshoumaru's gaze met and turned to look at the advancing marvel.

"I can sense something's presence," the tomboy said quietly to the dog, "It's a youkai, for sure, but it's different than the others I've sensed. It's close to yours almost, Sesshoumaru." The lord unconsciously bore his fangs as he watched the swirl. "Wolf," he growled at the scent on the wind, "A very familiar wolf scent at that." Jade held the frightened child in a gentle embrace as the prince stood in front of them. Jaken and Sogi backed up next to their lord as the twister neared them.

Suddenly, the tornado vanished, revealing a young looking man wearing a fur pelt around his waist and chest armor. He skidded to a halt before them and stood up. After getting a whiff of the group, he barked, "Get outta my way, Dog!" The canine youkai didn't flinch. "Are you Kouga?" the lord asked, coldly. The wolf crossed his arms, "What's it to you?" Sesshoumaru didn't lift his glare. "Yeah, I'm Kouga, the leader of the Youkai Wolf clan," the wolf proclaimed, caving to the death glare, "From the crescent on your forehead, you must be the Prince of the Western Plains." Jaken grinned, stupidly, "His lordship's name is well known."

Knocking the frog backward, the lord raised an eyebrow, "How do you know of me, wolf cub?" Kouga tried to ignore the 'cub' remark. He answered, blatantly, "The Western tribe of out clan has told many a tale about you. The Fearful Prince is what they call you, isn't it?" Jade blinked at the title she'd just heard. Sure, Sesshoumaru could be frightening when he was 'PMS-ing', but why he had a reputation was beyond her thought process. The teen popped her head around the youkai's huge tail, still holding Rin, so she could see what was going on.

The wolf eyed her with curiosity. "I don't recognize you," he said, out of the blue, "Who are you? What's your name?" The youkai males before her were taken aback a bit by his inquiry of the teen. The tomboy sighed and laid the frightened girl on the ground, out of sight. Seating herself in the wolf's line of vision behind Sesshoumaru, the teen introduced herself, "Name's Jade Carden, 'nice' to meet you." Kouga looked over her sand-colored, baggy pants and the large, black shirt. Snickering, the wolf commented, "How can you wear such clothing and walk with the Prince of the Western Plains! I mean it's so large and those shoes; you must be the back of the line!"

The group – even the lord – tensed at the thought of Jade's come-back. The teen just looked away, lazily, and signed, "And you must be gay to show that much leg. I mean, back home, guys like you are fashion designers and models. Are those your boyfriends or something?" Everyone blinked as Jade pointed at the two youkai approaching with a pack of wolves. Jaken and Sogi grinned to themselves at the tomboy's comment. Sesshoumaru just stood there, normally, thinking, 'Nice one, Jade.'

Kouga felt a vein throb in his temple. 'How dare this female say such a thing! She mocked me so calmly! And to top it off, she said I have two boyfriends!' It was clear that Jade had insulted the wolf, and he wasn't about to let it go easily. "Jade Carden," Kouga called her out, "If you're so tough, fight me and show your power!" The teen rolled her eyes; then looking at him, she pulled her left lower eye lid down and stuck her tongue out.

"No, I must settle an old score." Jade and Kouga stared at the prince in surprise. The young wolf gave the youkai a confused look, "What business do you have with me, Your Highness?" A tiny hand grabbed the lord's pant leg, and a voice to match said, "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, don't let him get me. Please." The wolf gaped at the tear-streaked face of a child, peaking out from behind the tall lord. The face looked familiar, very familiar. 'Where have I seen that face before?' he thought. He ran through the last couple of years in his mind and came to an event almost three years before.

Grinning, Kouga spoke directly to the frightened child, "I see your face has healed since the last time our paths crossed. You've grown, too. Still, shouldn't you be dead?" The girl shook as the youkai's voice entered her ears. Her mind recalled his last words. The words he'd uttered to his pack of wolves all those years ago. They were words that had almost sealed her fate forever if it had not been for the aid of Sesshoumaru's blade of healing, Tenseiga.

("Have your fill of the villagers and catch up to me when you're done.")

The horrible memories, burned into her memory, flooded her mind. It was too much for her. Rin cried and ran into Jade's arms. Sesshoumaru glared at the young, stupid wolf as he laughed at Rin's agony. "I shall avenge her death," the prince said in a low, stern, cold voice, "By destroying the one responsible, I will eradicate Rin's fear." Kouga, absolutely clueless as to what was really going on, smirked, "Okay, you pet, this should be interesting." Jade eyed the wolf as the prince stepped forward. 'What's with this feeling,' she thought, 'It's so familiar. Where've I felt it before?" Rin buried her face in the teen's stomach; Jade refocused fully on the shaking, little girl.

Sesshoumaru pulled Toukijin from its place at his hip and aimed it directly at his opponent. The wolf chuckled at the action, while the tomboy and rat eyed the lord. "What? Am I supposed to run into your big hunk of metal or something?" The prince retained his cold visage as he answered, "No, I attack you." All of a sudden, a blue lighning sprang from around the sword and shot straight for the wolf youkai. The young youkai tilted his head and vanished. As the frog, rat, and child scanned the area franticly, Jade and Sesshoumaru looked skyward. "You've got a nice weapon there," Kouga called as he fell, "But you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in annoyance. When the wolf brought down his fist, he smacked the earth and wheeled around, searching for the prince. "Your style is similar to that of my brother," came Sesshoumaru's voice from behind the wolf, "Wild and predictable." Kouga spun around and stared at the dog, who landed with ease and grace after his jump. "Brother, was it? Well," the wolf leader replied, "I knew your scent had a hint of him in it." Sesshoumaru eyed his enemy, "Him?" "Yeah," Kouga broke into a run, "That mutt, Inuyasha!"

Leaping over his opponent, the lord aimed Toukijin at the wolf's back. Kouga turned to see a blue beam barring down upon him. He gaped as he jumped to the side. With shock widened eyes, the wolf stared at the massive hole where he'd once stood. Sighing, the dog returned his favorite weapon to his hip. "This is pathetic," Sesshoumaru groaned, "You're not worth my time. I see now that you are even less of a challenge than Inuyasha. Your humiliation is more than sufficient vengeance. Jade, play with the cub a while to satisfy him." Kouga growled at the lord as he walked over to the child waiting for him, brushing his hair behind his ear.

Jade smacked herself out of awe at Toukijin's power, but when she saw Sesshoumaru's gesture, the teen began to debate his sexuality in the deep, dark back of her brain. Looking down at the girl next to her, Jade whispered, "Hey, Rin, I'll go pull his tail for you. Okay?" The child, for the first time since Kouga's appearance, smiled and giggled at her friend's words. Standing, Jade walked over to the playing field. "What," she whispered to the lord, "No tag-in?" He gave her a confused look to which she told him to forget it. Once she was a good distance from the others, the teen pulled on her gloves and balled her fists. Placing her feet shoulder width apart, Jade dropped into a stance that allowed her mind to clear. She crossed her arms into an 'X' in front of her chest and lowered her head.

After an awkward silence and strange looks from everyone, including Kouga and his pack, Jade said loud enough for all to hear, "You're cheating." Gasps were heard from both sides, "What do you mean, female?" Kouga asked, impulsively. The teen lifted her head slightly, letting shadows fall on her eyes to darken her appearance. "I knew there was something different about you. You have two auras." Sesshoumaru looked out of the corner of his eye at the wolf. "You're using Shikon shards," Jade revealed. The two wolf youkai behind Kouga blinked, "How'd she know that?"

"Jade" Jaken asked, randomly, "How did you know about the Shikon shards?" The western prince nodded in agreement. Sogi suddenly recalled the jewel sliver he guarded. Gulping nervously, the rat laughed uneasily and scratched behind his large ears. "My Lord," he chuckled, "Forgive me, I forgot to mention that Jade acquired a shard some time ago." Sesshoumaru looked down at the mage in disbelief. 'How did that female come to possess a Shikon shard?' he thought, 'What's more, if Kagura finds that I have a shard among my vassals, she'll come for my head.'

The wolf's ears perked up at the sound of "acquired a shard". As the frog was going on about how no one ever told him anything, Kouga's mind was focused on getting that shard. "Jade Carden," he called, "I'll take your shard and your life." "Kouga," whispered his one of his friends, "Aren't you being hasty?" The other nodded in agreement. Their leader crossed his arms and said, "This is Kouga of the Youkai Wolf tribe you're talking to. Nobody can beat me; this female won't be any different." The two youkai looked at each other, sighing. The self-centered youkai smiled in self-praise; turning his head toward the teen across from him, he said, "She can't be that tuff."

Jade smiled in the shadow of her arms, "Okay, wolf boy, humor me. Let's see you take my shard. I mean, if you need a shard to help you fight, you must be a real wimp." Kouga barked back, "So far, you've been all talk, female! Let's see what you've got!" Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Sogi, and Kouga's clansmen made annoyed faces, and they all were thinking the same thing. 'They're perfect for each other, two loud mouths.' Kouga balled his fist and dashed for his opponent. Jade watched, with her keen eyes, as the wolf appeared to be jogging toward her rather than running fast as lightning. Smiling, she whispered, "Bring it."

Kouga froze in shock; she'd just vanished from his sight. "What in all the hells…" he said to himself. "You know, you should always know your opponent before you fight them." Everyone looked around for the source of Jade's voice. "Where are you, female!" shouted the ticked wolf. A laugh was heard in the air. "What's the matter, Kouga," the invisible teen asked with heavy sarcasm, "Can't you move fast enough to see me?" Kouga growled, "So, you're using your shard, huh?" "Nope," Jade said, coming up behind the wolf, "I don't need it." Kouga didn't have time to dodge the tackle, so the two went down. "I haven't had a real good wrestling match since I was with my big brothers," Jade said with a big grin, "This should be fun!"

After getting sat on for the fifth time, the youkai was extremely frustrated with the cocky teenager. "You know what," the tomboy said in a bored tone of voice, "I forgot how we got mixed up with this guy, Sesshoumaru. Do you?" "Not a clue," replied the lord from his sleeping position on the grass. With the last comment from the lord, the wolf began to fidget with rage. The teen – not paying attention – lost her balance and accidentally kicked the wolf in the face. The wolf youkai felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him. Knocking the female off him, Kouga sprang to his feet and rushed her. The stunned teen couldn't collect her wits in time for the attack. He kicked her under the jaw, sending her skyward. He leapt up beside her and rammed his fist across her cheek.

Jade's crash landing woke up the prince with a start, and Rin's cries told him all he needed to know. The youkai knelt beside the child quickly and looked at the smoky crater in the ground. "My Lord," cried the rat, "Was she killed!" Sesshoumaru looked down at the childby his side as she rubbed her jaw and whimpered. "No, she must be unconscious." The wolf approached the hole and gazed in. It was deep, but he could still see the shape of a body lying below. "That was for kicking me," he stated coldly, rubbing the train track-like mark on his cheek. "Jade," cried the little girl, "Get up and hit him hard!" The lord wrapped him arm around the quivering child. Holding her close as she cried, he whispered to her, "Just wait a little, Rin; she'll rain hell on that wolf when she awakes. Trust me."

Inside the crater, a hand fell onto the hilt of Dragon's Breath, 'waking' it up. _Are you alright, child?_ Jade's eyes squinted at the voice. _Oh good, I thought that hit had done you in. Can you stand?_ "Who's there?" the tomboy groaned painfully. _Oh, forgive me, I'm your sword. No, you're not going crazy. I'm here to help you show that wolf what you're made of._ Rubbing her head, Jade reflected on what the prince had told her, "Right… you do the fighting. I forgot." _That's right, and I'm telling you to hit that cub where it hurts!_ Jade's eyes shot wide open, "WHAT?" _His tail._

Jumping out of the hole, Jade moved her jaw around and felt a pop. "You sure do pack a nasty punch, don't you?" Kouga whirled about to see Jade, standing with a full length katana in her hand. Drawing his own, the wolf prepared to guard. "So you survived, huh? You're just as annoying as that mutt brother of your lord's." Grinning, the teen became invisible again. Kouga wasn't about to fall prey to Jade's tackle again, so he ran in a random direction. _Aim for the tail! Aim for the tail!_ "That's what I'm trying to do," Jade argued with her blade, "This Kouga is the most annoying jerk! I feel sorry for the woman – or youkai for that matter – he falls for."

"I'm catching glimces of you, female," called Kouga, "In time, I'll be able to see you. You're no different from that freakish thing from Naraku. God, he was a pain." Jade ran up behind the wolf, "Wow, you're out for Naraku's hide, too, huh? He must make it a habit to piss people off." Jade felt her arm raise the blade on its own. "You're still just an annoying cub, though!" The blade grazed right over the top of the wolf's tail. His eyes grew wide and his arrogant little face turned beat red. Poor Kouga bit his lip as he ran away. Jade stopped and blinked as the wolf's twister disappeared into the distance. A swirl of anger swelled inside the teen. Waving her sword in the air after him, she screamed, "Come back here, you coward! CHICKEN!"

"Kouga, wait for us!" The wolves and the two youkai started after their leader, "Don't leave us behind, again!" Everyone just stared after the wild dogs. A huffy Jade Carden sheathed her weapon and stomped back to her friends. "That wimp," she pouted, "Running away after I nicked his tail! I had more pleasure fighting that darn Kikyou than that wolf cub!" Sesshoumaru didn't lift his lazy gaze, "I agree. That is the leader of the Wolf clans? They must be in a sorry state." Rin looked up at the two, disappointed warriors. Smiling, she hugged them around the knees, "Thank you! Now I'll never be afraid of that Kouga ever again!" The teen and lord looked down at the smiling child and couldn't help but feel some fulfillment.

Elsewhere, Kouga had laid down on his stomach to let his friends patch up his stinging tail that the teen had shaved. As he lay there, he boiled over with anger. 'That dog said I wasn't worth his time! What a jerk! He didn't even give me a chance to prove myself!' The cub yelped as another jolt of pain emitted from his hind areas. 'But her, that loud-mouthed, all talk, Jade Carden, I'll never forgive this. Not until I get revenge. Did she say she was out for Naraku as well? Well, I'll be the one to take him down! I'll show her!' He yipped again and his mind drifted to another female, 'If only Kagome were here to nurse my tail…'

Author's After-note: Yah, Kouga got a spot in AWA. Be happy because he annoys the heck out of me. I actually have a dedication for this chapter. GASP, I know I haven't done this in like forever, but this chapter goes out to my best friend in the whole world, Chelsea Wheeler. Chels gives me a ton of inspiration for humor in this story. I have an evil habit of writing plain angst. I'm working on it, but I've been that way for over a decade! You know the old saying about dogs and tricks. NEway, Chels can drop the most random comment, and I just run with it. Its really amazing. Also, Chelsea is one of the biggest Kouga fans I know – and she LOVES this chapter – so I had to dedicate this one to her. See guys who actually know me, I put you guys in here! NO MORE LIP! Yeah, so Kouga has made an appearance. Does that mean he'll pop up again? I don't know; I planned for regular characters in the future (ie: Kikyou, Naraku, Kagura, etc.), but who will win the spots, dunno. NEway, Hope this chapter was somewhat entertaining. All I know is Sesshoumaru finished, and from the look on his face, I think he was happy – or at least he found something funny. Yeah… our new house guest will be arriving in the next chapter, so put me on alert for A World Apart ch21. Ja meda (Later).


	21. The Legacy of the blade

Sess: (_ears twitch at a knocking at the door_) Someone answer the door. (_no one goes to the door_) So much for being a house guest, I'll get it! It better be someone important, or I might close the door again. (_opens the door and freezes_)

Riku: (_pokes head out from the kitchen_) Who's at the door, Sess?

Sess: (_gapes at the guest_) What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at Kagome's shrine. Why are you here? (_drenched in a sweat_)

Riku: (_comes out of the kitchen with his bowl of ice cream_) Sesshoumaru, what's the matter? Is something wrong? (_crocks an eyebrow_) Just who is at the door, anyway?

Sess: (_blocks the doorway_) NO ONE!

Jade: Ah! So, my third house guest has arrived. How was your flight... (_flashes Sess an evil glance_) ... Rin?

Rin: (_ducks under the dog's arm_) Just great, Miss Jade! How are you Lord Sesshoumaru? I've missed you so much. Mr. Inuyasha has been moody lately, so Miss Kagome was very happy to accept Miss Jade's invitation for me. You must be so bored, m'lord. Are you eating alright? Miss Kagome told me to ask. (_smiles as she rambles on_)

Riku: (_blinks at the young woman_) We have another woman in the house, now? Things are going to stir up; aren't they, Jade? (_eats a bite of his ice cream_)

Jade: (_grinning maniacally_) Yes, they will. Anyway, I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters are the products of my moments of total boredom – when the juices really flow. Please, enjoy the chapter.

Ch21: The Legacy of Dragon's Breath

"Momo," said an elderly man to his ox, "could these tales be true?" The bovine moaned at its owner. The old man laughed and rocked backward on the ox's back. Sitting back up, he scratched his head, "Yes, I hoped it is so." As the two companions walked in the bright moonlight, the old man mused silently. 'The legends say she disappeared over 50 years ago. Now rumors are spreading that she has resurfaced...' He paused with concern, 'The bloodline is spent, so someone must be wielding her wrongfully. I must find her; only then can you finally pass on, Harumi-sama.'

"_... Lord Sesshoumaru is strong and wise, and his vassals follow him faithfully..."_ As the child sang, the lord youkai smiled to himself at his praise while the young female beside him glared at his self-glory. _"... Master Sogi stings with ice while Lord Jaken burns with fire..."_ The frog in the back glowed at the uplifting words of the 'brat'.

Sogi eyed him from his perch on Rin's shoulder. "Pride proceedeth a fall, my friend." Jaken brushed off the warning and continued to beam.

"_... But none is more powerful among his vassals than Jade and her magical blade!"_ Everyone, save the girls, slumped in mood as Jade walked forward, grinning.

"Thanks, Rin, but I can't keep all the credit. Sesshoumaru and Sogi, and even you, are my true stength." Jaken squawked and pointed at the teen in rage.

"How dare you not mention me!" The lizard relative fussed and fumed on, "I'm just as powerful and wise as all of them! Even the child says that!" Sogi reminded the amphibian about the proverb which the stupid, air-headed fool put down as an old wives saying. The four other party members took several steps away. The sorcerer took this as a sign of abandonment. "TRAITORS!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should tell the frog why they had backed away. Out of nowhere, a large, three-eyed oxen dropped on top of the amphibian. The lord decided he enjoyed the ladder of the choices.

"Lord Jaken," Rin walked up to the male cow, "Are you alright? I didn't feel anything. Was it a quick kill or something?" When the smoke cleared, the party saw little Jaken, balled up under the ox, perfectly fine. He could be seen quivering beneath the large beast.

"Jaken! Get up," ordered the two human-looking youkai. The frog opened one eye, realizing he wasn't at the gates of Hell. He mumbled some form of gratitude to the heavens for saving him as he crawled out.

"MOMO!" The group looked up at the exclamation, "Why did you drop us here? With... HIM!" Jade followed the figure's finger to the person beside her: Sesshoumaru. The youkai suddenly developed an evil, sinister gleam in his eyes. The very sight made Jade's stomach flip in-side-out.

Grinning slightly, the lord said, "Well, well, look what the Fates have dropped before me. Old man Toutou-sai, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just looking for a sword that you obviously don't have," the old man said quickly. Jade felt a bit dizzy as she tried to figure out the scene. Resting her elbow on the hilt of her blade, the sheath slid forward. This exposed the beautiful design of a silver and gold dragon breathing its golden flames on the black, wooden sheath. As she scratched her temple, the old man's heart skipped a beat. 'Dragon's Breath,' he thought, 'the blade of great legend, at last I have found you. Yet... you're in HIS possession!'

Sogi saw the old man's eyes travel to the blade. "Sir," the rat eyed, suspiciously, "What business do you have with Dragon's Breath? Why do you seek it?"

Sesshoumaru's expression changed, "What do you mean by that, Sogi? How do you know that he seeks my blade?" Jade confusion came to a halt. Her eyes widened with shock as she shook her fists.

"Wha... What are you talking about? Dragon's Breath is mine!" As the prince blinked at the female's rage, Toutou-sai shook his head in disappointment.

"You poor thing," the old man sighed aloud, " In the hands of such a fool, your powers are wasted." Jade stopped short and gaped at the old fart in insane rage.

"I didn't say it this time," Sesshoumaru looked away in annoyance.

The old man stared directly at the two before him. "Sesshoumaru," Toutou-sai said in his his some what serious voice, "One of my finest blades was lost to you, and I personally feel that it too was a great waste. Dragon's Breath is a one of a kind weapon, and it is bound to the family line of Takashita Kenta. That line has been spent for over 50 years; now the blade must be put to rest." The vassals looked at the teen for an answer, even the lord followed suit.

Jade had become very serious as the old man spoke. Finally, she looked up with a dark glare, "So, you want me to just hand her over to you, like she was hot or something?" The teen's comment received blank stares and confused faces. The prince noticed the seriousness in her voice and eyes seemed even more potent than his death glare.

"Yes... I suppose that's right," Toutou-sai replied, shakily. 'Great,' he thought, 'she's a foreigner as well.' Everyone gaped as the tomboy unsheathed the weapon at her hip and looked up and down the unpolished blade. Pointing the tip toward the old man, Jade narrowed her eyes – deepening everyone's chills – and replied a 'no'.

Jaken and Sogi sighed with relief. Little Rin broke into a smile as bright as the sun and beamed her friend with praise. Sesshoumaru smirked and glanced at the unhappy Toutou-sai. "Well now, Toutou-sai," said the lord, "you have heard her answer. What will you do now?" Jade didn't lift her gaze over the blade as the sword smith sat comfortably upon his oxen.

"You are not familiar with Dragon's Breath's history, are you?" After a strange silence, Toutou-sai continued, "It was my master and mentor – Isao, the Great Sword Smith – that created the mystical blade." The men in the party gasped. The prince knew of the Great Sword Smith well. His own father had wanted him to develop his fangs, yet the mortal blessed with longevity passed before he could be found.

'The Great Sword Smith created Jade's blade?' The prince thought out his confusion, 'His blades were always superb and among the high classes of youkai and mortals. Why would Jade inherit such a thing? What kind of power sleeps within it?'

Jaken had another question in mind, "Old man Toutou-sai, if your master was the Great Sword Smith, then how OLD are you?" As the rest of the party fumed from the frog's stupidity, the sword smith totally ignored the question.

Continuing, Toutou-sai gazed upon the blade pointed at him, "She has been past down through eight generations of the Takashita clan. Only one person in each generation was worthy to wield her. What's amazing still is her story. Harumi-sama's story..." Jade finally lowered her outstretched arm and softened her expression. "To truly understand Dragon's Breath," Toutou-sai added, "you must know of her past. After I tell you, tell me if you still wish to keep her." Jade nodded , and the old man looked skyward as he began the tale of the Legacy of Dragon's Breath...

It all began with the well know exterminator, Takashita Kenta. He was believed to be the best exterminator in all of Japan. It wasn't the number of his dead that gave him this title, but his non-violent tactics that left little to no casualties made him highly sought after. Being a youkai himself, Kenta didn't want to harm his fellow youkai, nor did he wish any humans to die.

During one spring, Kenta was asked to rid the North of a dragon that had burned several villages. Bidding his wife farewell, he set out with the messengers. Upon reaching the area where the dragon dwelt, he set out alone, against the villagers' warnings, for the dragon's cave. There, he encountered the enormous dragon, flailing about. When it caught sight of the youkai, it bore its teeth and screeched.

Kenta didn't flinch. He just looked up and asked the beast if he was well. The large creature ceased its antics and gaped at its visitor. After a little chat, the dragon revealed that he did burn those villages, but he hadn't meant to do so. He explained that one of his front teeth was causing him great pain. Kenta then pulled the dragon's sore tooth.

The dragon was very grateful, and as a token of gratitude, the beast gave Kenta the freed tooth. Unsure of what to do with it, Kenta showed it to his wife upon his return. She looked it over and determined that it was more than strong enough for a binding agent. Kenta, having very little knowledge about weapons, said he would keep it as a decoration. His wife dismissed the idea, and she told him to take it to the Great Sword Smith.

After a couple more days of persisting from his wife, Kenta sought out the Great Sword Smith. The Smith accepted the youkai as a client and asked what kind of weapon was desired. Kenta revealed that he didn't know anything about swords,so it was to be a present for his wife. Master Isao nodded his understanding and asked for a description of his mate.

Kenta told him that she was well-skilled in several different sword styles and blade types. From the katana to the dagger to the elongated blade, his wife knew them all well. She was lively, positive, and loyal as a samurai. Though most female youkai of the time were undesirable, he prided that she was as beautiful outside was she was inside. Still, there was one thing he wanted to be known; she only came up to his stomach. The Smith smiled as Kenta added that he liked that best about her. The master told the youkai to return in one week to claim the blade.

Kenta returned home to his wife and said nothing of the gift. As the week pasted, he couldn't help but smile at the female; this almost drove her to insanity. Two nights before the weapon was to be completed, Kenta and his wife were sleeping. The female suddenly awoke to a sharp pain in her chest. Realizing the situation, she clung to her husband till her strength faded away. Next morning, the youkai awoke to find his wife dead.

The day before he was to arrive, Kenta told the Sword Smith he no longer needed the blade. Curious, the Smith asked why. He was informed of the great loss; suddenly, a strange sight caught his eye, and he smiled, looking upon the youkai with kindness. He told Kenta to rest in his home that night, so the youkai retired at a later hour. Isao, the Great Sword Smith, slaved all night on his weapon as Kenta slept.

Kenta awoke the next morning and went to the cave behind the house to find the master smith. There he found the Smith leaning over something. He knocked on the wall to let his presence be known as he entered. The man turned around and revealed a long dagger beside an elegant sheath. The youkai realized that he had completed the blade and quickly declined to weapon. The Smith smiled and told the client that his wife loved her gift.

Seeing the youkai's confusion, Isao relayed the following: "This is Dragon's Breath, my greatest creation. It will never know its match, for your wife, Takashita Harumi, is bound to it. She uses the body of the one most worthy in your bloodline to wield her blade. It has the ability to become any blade she wishes. She died wishing to stay by your side; now grant her that wish and become her wielder..."

"From that day forth," Toutou-sai said in closing, "Harumi-sama's blade was past down to a descendant of Takashita Kenta. Eight generations have seen her. The last was most impressive, a hanyou female that was killed by a strong youkai. It is said that the blade and the female literally became one and were unbeatable. Then, afterthe female'ssudden death, Dragon's Breath disappeared entirely."

Sesshoumaru turned his head so that no one could see his face. 'It was my fault,' he thought, 'I'm the one who allowed it to happen.' "Takashita, I haven't heard that name in over half a century," he finally said aloud.

Toutou-sai glanced uneasily at the youkai, "Where have you heard it? Did you fight against them? Were you the one who defeated that hanyou female?"

The mighty warrior looked at the sky sadly, "She had a name."

"What...?" The sword smith mumbled in confusion.

"Jade," Sesshoumaru replied, turning back to the group, "Her name was Takashita Jade, and she was indeed powerful with Dragon's Breath." A strange wind blew through the group blowing Sesshoumaru's hair in just that way that made Jade think he was too cool.

Toutou-sai gaped at the canine lord, "You... you were... the lord she served?"

Nodding, the dog youkai grinned, "She served me well, even to her death. Now, her promised return has occurred, and I don't think they wish to be parted again. Do you, Jade?" The teen had remained silent and still, except when Sesshoumaru had the wind blowing in his hair of course. As the pieces of the conversation fell into place, she looked up at the sword smith. A blank face that so clearly set the tone for her answer.

"Dragon's Breath was given to her by her father, and the blade had a close friendship with her." Jade narrowed her eyes as she finished, "The same is with us! I am not Jade Takashita. I am Jade Carden. This is all I have of my family. Harumi Takashita and I are one, and I will never hand her over to any one!"

"FOOL! I was willing to be peaceful about this, but I see now that is impossible! I shall free Harumi-sama from the pain of this world and her villainous masters! FIRYBREATH!" The party gathered together as the fire ran screaming toward them.

The rodent mage closed his eyes and called in a loud voice, "Mirror of Ice – REFLECT!" A thick wall of ice formed before the party, and the flames, literally, bounced off and returned to the sender. Momo lept over the attack and landed, safely, with grace.

"Stupid ox!" Jaken raved from behind the wall, pointing at the oxen.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the animal in surprise. He sped over to the bovine, only to prove his suspicion, "Where's Toutou-sai?"

"Behind you, youkai." Jade glunted as the sword smith tried to pull dagger from her grasp. As a precation, the old man blew a fire barrier between Sesshoumaru and themselves. If the party wasn't already mad, Toutou-sai had now royally pissed them off. Rin grabbed onto the old man's kimono and pullled with all her strength, screaming and yelling as only a child can. Sogi and Jaken refained from attacking, for they both knew Jade would be caught in the direct hit; still, that didn't stop them from calling out in protest. Sesshoumaru seethed outside the flames, borderlining on transformation.

Insuring that she wouldn't lose her grip, Jade grabbed onto the blade itself, drawing blood. The smith gaped at thecrimson liquidstreaming down the blade; he then looked up at her with a glare, yet she returned a satisfied grin. "I told you, didn't I?" The teen locked the old man's eyes with hers so he would hear her perfectly, "I won't hand her over to anyone, and I meant it."

Suddenly, Toutou-sai heard a voice eco within his mind, _Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you taking me away? She IS the long awaited one. This child is the one that I was created to serve. Why are you taking me from my mistress? _The old man released the hilt and stared at the blood covered blade. Moving his eyes up to the female holding it, he looked in her eyes and studied them.

"How..." he said after a silence, "How can suchmagnificent works choose such poor vassals?" The party, even Sesshoumaru, blinked in confusion. What the heck was wrong with the old fart? Had he finally lost his mind? After several minutes of brooding, Toutou-sai finally gave in. "It is clear to me now that Harumi-sama has chosen you," he said reluctently, "As a sign of my blessing, I will hown and sharpen the blade for you, if you will grant me the privalidge. I ask nothing more of... you."

Sesshoumaru and Jade gave him suspicious gazes. "Right," they said in unison, "so you can run off with it?" The sword smith bit his lip and swore that if he took the weapon that they could kill his ox. Momo moaned loudly in protest, but the two youkai were satisfied with the agreement. Under watchful eyes, Toutou-sai blew flames from his mouth over the blade, hammering and polishing the weapon into perfect condition.

After sharpening the restored dagger, the old man gave Jade a hard look. "If I find that you misuse or damage Dragon's Breath in any way," Toutou-sai warned her, "I will return for it... and your life."

Having said this, Momo took the two of them skyward. Looking after them, Sesshoumaru sighed, "I wouldn't worry to badly about his threats. He told my younger brother the same thing, and the mutt still has the Tetsuaiga."

Rin stuck out her tongue at the disappearing bovine, "And don't come back, you bas-" The lord quickly covered the child's mouth.

"Let's not repeat every word Lord Sesshoumaru says," Sogi patted the child's shoulder.

Jade finally looked away from the sky, but her face seemed lost. "Jade," the lord walked over to her, "what's wrong?"

The teenager turned and blinked at his concerned face, "Who was that?"

Author's After-note: For those of you who would like to know why I put Toutou-sai in the plot, no Inuyasha character with a special weapon – namely a sword – should go without a visit from the old fart. Yeah, for those of you who don't quite get it, Toutou-sai's master was the best sword smith in all of Japan's history, and he crafted Dragon's Breath using a dragon's inflamed tooth and a woman's soul. That's why the blade is often called a 'she' instead of an 'it'. Only Jade and Toutou-sai knew about Harumi inside the blade itself. Poor Sesshoumaru was pretty confused in the chapter. Rin was pretty cute though, you have to admit. If it seems odd for me to be introducing origanal character now, I'm sorry, but I won't bring anyone else again till chapter 25. So don't kill me yet, you won't have a story if you do that, now will you? Oh, how do you like this format of diolague? Let me know what you guys think, okay? Now, back to my apartment... where I believe it's about to get a bit rocky.

Rin: (_gapes at Riku as he finishes reading her the chapter_) Wow, that's amazing, Mr. Riku! Miss Jade really knows how to write! She must be famous!

Jade: (_sitting in the corner wimpering_) I wish, Rin. Oh, how I wish people all over the world would read and enjoy my writing... (_sniff_)

Riku: (_raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend_) I read your works, and I love them. Don't I count for something? (_crosses his arms_)

Jade: (_sniff_) You're different. You're bias cause your my boyfriend, and I make you read them. (_blows nose_)

Riku: (_gapes at her in shock_) Bias? Who isn't bias in this apartment? (_grunts_)

Jade: (_points in the living room at the dog_) Him.

Riku: (_jaw drops_)

Rin: (_looks in that direction_) You mean Lord Sesshoumaru? Why is he not bias? (_blinks_)

Jade: (_turns her head to look at him_) Well, he gives constuctive criticism; he doesn't try to make my work sound good, and in all actuality, he doesn't really care about me.

Riku: (_turns his head in the opposite direction_) She doesn't... naw. Jade couldn't possibly...

Rin: (_looks at him_) Mr. Riku, do you talk to yourself a lot? Lord Jaken did that all the time when I was younger. I think it's a form of subconscious communication, but I'm no good at that sort of thing.

Sess: (_walks into the kitchen to see the sulking puppy but ignores her_) Rin, you can return if you want, whenever you want.

Rin: (_stands and shakes her head_) No, I want to be with you, Lord Sesshoumaru and your friends. Please? It's so boring with Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha. I always had fun when I was traveling with you. Please let me stay. (_clasps her hands together as if in prayer_)

Sess: (_sighs_) Alright, but it's not as 'fun' as you may think. These children are truly annoying. Tell the readers you'll be seeing them next time. (_walks out of the room_)

Rin: (_gasps in awe_) There are other people who read this story? Look Miss Jade, people do like you writing! I hope to see you all next time. Wait... there's MORE of this story? I have catch up! Ja ne!


	22. Old Wounds I

Rin: (_runs into the living room_) Lord Sesshoumaru! This story by Miss Jade sounds a lot like what we went through all those years ago.

Sess: (_looks up from his book_) How do you mean? It's a story out of the mind of that ignorant pup. How could that mutt possibly know anything from the Wary States?

Rin: (_thumbs her chin_) I know that, but somehow I recall some of the things she writes about. Like the monk chapter, I remember that. It was when myself and-

Sess: (_cuts her off_) Rin! Don't speak that name.(_glances at her_)

Rin: (_quickly covers her mouth_) Oh, right! Gomen ne... I forgot. (_changes the subject_) Miss Jade, would you read the latest chapter, please? (_beams over at the study_)

Jade: (_looks up from her nap_) Huh? Oh right; you finished the previous chapters of the story already? I guess... Have you seen Riku around?

Sess: (_answers while reading_) Maybe he left you again? Just my guess.

Jade: (_eyes water_) Not again, he wouldn't go back to that cheap little-

Sess: (_cuts her off_) Since the pup seems to have over-excited herself again, I will relay the disclaimer to you, so you crazed otaku won't threaten the author and make her worse. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it or Kingdom Hearts. The original characters are the products of her writing genius that comes with theinsanity. Enjoy the reading.

Ch22: The Danger In Opening Old Wounds – Part I

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Jade... Happy Birthday to YOU! _

The words were still ringing in her ears. Today was Jade Carden's birthday, and she'd hit the big one-seven. Miss G and her roommates had planned a surprise party for her that turned out to be to easy to keep a secret, even Sesshoumaru had been in on it. That day, the lord had dragged her to his time for no real reason in particular while all the preparations were made; then she'd been brought back just as suddenly andwas bombarded by birthday greetings.

Now the night of laughs and sugar highs was over; Sesshoumaru and their party had returned to the other side of the Door, and she was now about to pass out from exhaustion on her bottom bunk. Closing her eyes, the teen started singing the old song in Japanese, yet she remained at a low voice so as not to wake the others. Jade finally rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

In the darkness of their closet, two red irises glowed in the teenager's direction. A figure emerged from the shadows and made its way over to the bed. Stroking the girl's hair away, the visitor placed its fingers on her temple and smirked. "Yes, Jade," the figure said in satisfaction, "Happy Birthday indeed."

"Will you just DROP IT, already?" Sesshoumaru gave Jade a confused face as she yelled. He had only asked an innocent question; why was she so upset about it?

"Did you not like the party last night," asked Rin, worriedly. The child cupped her hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Sighing heavily, the tomboy knelt down to hug the tiny child. "I'm sorry. I had a great time last night, really I did." Sogi and Jaken blinked, trying to figure out what had just transpired. The prince thought back to the night before. Jade had seemed so excited, yet now, she was biting people's heads off. Something must have occurred after they had left; of that, he was sure, but what was she hiding?

Suddenly, the two girls stiffed. "What's wrong?" Sogi asked them.

"That aura..." Jade mused as she thought, "Is it...? KANNA!" The party spun around to see the void child, standing not twenty paces away from them.

"Everyone," Sesshoumaru ordered to his vassals, "Stand your ground." Yet, Jade's eyes were transfixed by the little girl's. Suddenly, she heard a voice echoing in her mind.

"Did you enjoy your birthday gift?" Eyes wide with shock, Jade drew her weapon.

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward her, "Jade... what are you...?"

The teen aged hanyou charged the ghost child, "NARAKU!"

"Jade!" The lord called out in frustration, "After her! NOW!" Rin picked up her mage master and ran to catch up with the other youkai. The void took a step back and dissolved into a wood, where Jade followed. Sesshoumaru stopped right outside the trees with a weary expression on his face. Jaken wheezed out a question of what the problem was proceeding. "I smell mud," he replied.

The frog raised an eyebrow in expressed confusion. "What's wrong with that? It rained last night, of course there'd be mud."

The prince's nose twitched a bit, "Mud mixed with miasma."

As the other three clued in, a voice from behind them called, "What? The rest of the party guests haven't arrived yet? I'd better fix that... DANCE OF BLADES!"

The party was forced into the forest by Kagura's attack, much to Sesshoumaru's disapproval. They had no choice but to run deeper into the trees. "Be on your guard," Sesshoumaru said, sternly, "We have been pushed into a trap."

Just as he had predicted, Jaken's squawk was cut shorter than usual – quite sharply – as he vanished from their sight. Then, Sogi was knocked off Rin's shoulder and was nowhere to be found. By this time, Sesshoumaru picked up Rin onto his back and set his eyes on anything that moved.

The child whimpered from fear and pain. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she cried, quietly, "What is this place? I can feel pain in my body and my heart. What is going on?"

The dog, still on alert, answered, "This is one of Naraku's favorite tricks, the Illusionary Death. He uses the soul's deepest fears and darkest secrets to consume the spirit and ultimately kill the victim."

"Back OFF, you freakish twigs!" The two remaining group members looked in the direction of their friend's yelling. They took off after the voice's direction, calling her name out. The teen turned around and called back, "Look out for these creepy vine-thingies!"

"We know, Jade," Sesshoumaru said, stopping behind the tomboy. "Sogi and Jaken have already been overcome. Why did you DO that?"

Jade didn't look at him, "Do what?"

The prince gaped at her back in shock. "'Do what?' Is that ALL you have to say? You chased that ghost, Kanna, into a suspicious forest! After we ran in after YOU, Kagura closed off out exit! Naraku, no doubt, plans to kill us with his Death by Illusion spell! Do you see the situation clearer, NOW?"

Jade flashed the lord a look that worried him. "I warned you to but out, and now you see it wasn't a joke."

Suddenly, the sound ofclinking chain linkscaught the two youkai's attention. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" The prince gasped as the small child was ripped from his back and pulled into the forest. The sound of her screaming brought him both relief and hysteria. Jade's eyes, glazed in fear, shot so wide that she forgot what it was like to close them. At this heightened moment of uncertainty, the branches of torment and despair began to wrap themselves around the remainder if the party.

"Argh!" Sesshoumaru turned around at the cry only to find a vine slowly anchoring him to the ground. Jade tried hacking at the vines, but this only worsened the situation.

"Jade, haven't you learned that you shouldn't cut through things if they spit back at you?" The teen just growled as she tried to rip the vines off her legs that were reaching her waist. The prince, too, put up a fight, but unlike Jade, the vines seemed intent on grounding him; this being the case, he found that they were tightly coiling around his ankles in an upward motion.

With the prince and tomboy struggling against the cursed twigs, a large baboon emerged from the trees and laughed at them. "Well, well, well," said the figure in amusement, "I would never have thought the two angstiest guests would resist my newly revised spell so well."

"NARAKU!" Jade pulled against her restraints, "Let Sesshoumaru and the others go! I'm the one you have business with!" The figure approuched the teenager.

"I'm hurt, Jade," he replied. "You don't know me at all. To do such a kindness, that would be... nice."

Sesshoumaru sniffed in the figure's direction and growled, "NARAKU! Where are you watching from, you COWARD!"

The baboon clan puppet huffed a laugh, "Well, I guess we'll have to cut the festivities short. Looks like we'd better get down the gift giving, huh?" Locking eyes with the teen, the puppet whispered words that even the two captives found inaudable.

Out of nowhere, Jade gasped, "NO! Please! Not that!" At that moment, the vines began to swell around her.

The prince pulled against his bonds to no avail. "Jade! Jade, you must calm yourself! You have to-"

"NO!" The teenaged girl screamed as the vines fully ensnared her and pulled her away from the conscious. Sesshoumaru called out to her over and over while Naraku's voice echoed around him.

"You're too late, Lord Prince," the spider said mockingly, "I re-presented my gift, and she shall never awake from the terror."

"What have you done, Naraku?" The dog's snarled at the puppet, backing away from him.

The puppet colapsed on itself as Naraku himself entered the scene. "I merely gave the birthday girl her present. I paid her a visit last night, in her time. Didn't you know about her... dream?" Sesshoumaru gaped at the enemy in shock; everything began to fall into place. He watched the teenager, helplessly as the vines pulled her underground, before he himself fell into darkness.

It was dark, so dark, Jade couldn't tell if she was even on any form of ground. "Sesshoumaru...? SESSHOUMARU!" The teen wentinto a state of terror. She was all alone. Clawing at her skull in madness, fear gripped her; the one – and only – thing she feared was isolation, total isolation.

"What's the matter, Jade?" Suddenly, her fear subsided at the sound of her enemy's voice. "Is the past all that painful? Frightening? Is life all that terrible? Let's find out."

Jade blinked as her magic door appeared before her; suddenly, it split in half, revealing both sides. "Do you still hold onto hope? Well, pitiful hanyou, go see if there is any such hope in your life."

The teen stood and made her way over to her side of the Door. Taking a deep breath, Jade pushed through into her room. Falling on her face, the tomboy grunted at the messy closet. She stood once again and looked at her roommates, seated on their own beds. "Sue, you okay?"

As she touched the teenaged girl's shoulder, a voice filled her mind. "Why is Jade so secretive? How are we suppose to be friends if she bites my head off for being curious?"

The tomboy jerked back and stumbled barkward in shock. "What is Jade?" The teen spun her head around to see Miss G behind her next to the closet. "What kind of being is she? How can I be expected do anything for her I if don't understand her?"

Trembling, Jade backed away from the closet, only to fall onto the twins. "Jade isn't human. Her mind isn't like other people's. What kind of creature is she?" Jade shot up off the twin beds and ran back through the Door.

Grabbing her throbbing head, Jade tried to even out her breathing. "Poor, unwanted child; did you find something you didn't like? Well, those weak, mortal humans don't understand anything. Why not go see the others on the Other Side? Surely they would know the real you, won't they?"

Looking up, Jade nodded her head. Of course they would understand, they were her closest friends. She pushed the other side open and saw her party standing in a circle among the wild flowers. "Go ahead, hanyou. Don't you want to know how they feel?" The teen pushed the comments out of her thinking process as she walked toward them.

Knowing better than to listen to Jaken, Jade approuched the mage rat. "How reckless! What was SHE thinking? Doesn't she KNOW better than to run at her enemy?"

The teenager jerked back, tapping little Rin's tiny shoulder. "Why does Jade haveto be so scary? I've seen his lordship nicer-" The young woman was in tears as she backed away.

Standing shakily, she walked up to Sesshoumaru. At first, she just stood there, staring at him, afraid of what he might think. Blinking back tears, her hand went up to meet his cheek, and her eyes squeezed shut. "They're nothing alike. The Jade I knew would never question me, yet now, she never listens; it's so frustrating to deal with her. Doesn't she know that her very aura pains my soul? Why can't she just try to understand ME for once?"

Tears fell in torrents as Jade ran as fast as she could back through the dark doorway. She didn't stop there; she ran on and on, trying to swallow the feelings she'd just heard. What had she done to make them all feel this way? Why didn't they ever tell her? Was she so cold and cruel a person? She was so overwhelmed that she trip over her own feet and fell in the darkness. Letting out all of her grief, Jade didn't notice as three sheets of reflecting glass rose around her.

"Jade," Nakaru boomed from above her, "Gaze into any of the mirrors you wish." Wiping her watery eyes, she looked infront of her at her slumped over, miserable, depressed image. Gradually, the image faded into a scene.

She watched an intense delivery and cringed at the mother's reaction at the sight her child. "This... this is my birth..." Jade stammered. She stood slowly as her life played out before her, yet something was wrong. The teen blinked as things began to change. "That didn't happen. What is THIS, Naraku?"

A dark laugh echoed around the tomboy, "You recall your dream last night, the dream of you past, pathetic life? That was mearly a review, for today. What you see before you is what your life would have been like had you been selfish about your own feelings. You never took anything lightly, nor did you let people run your life. You live for you, for survival."

The young woman watched as everything the spider said came to pass, but there was a consequence; she was a depressed, angry person, almost impossible to deal with.

With the show finished, the teen gazed at the image of herself, glaring back at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. It was all there, everything. That was what she could have been. A life where she was in control, but it was a life that was out of control and full of pain.

"You didn't like that very much, did you? Well, look into another mirror. Maybe you'll find something better." Looking to her left, Jade stared into the looking glass as it rippled into another scene.

"Is that a... dollhouse?" Jade watched as a little girl came running and giggling into a bedroom, holding a doll.

"Mommy! Mommy, I found the prince! Now he can marry the princess!" A tear fell from the tomboy's eye as a woman turned at the girl's proclaimmation. It was her OWN mother.

"That's great, Jade. Now we can have the royal wedding." Jade was overcome with shock as she watched an entirely different series of events. What was she WEARING? She could see cleavage and curves! She was a heart-throbb and a heart-breaker. Then, Jade saw something that almost made her drop dead, Sesshoumaru – all-powerful youkai prince – was in-love with her!

"You like?" Naraku's voice whispered. "What a wonderful life: acceptance, love, the eyes of every man – including Sesshoumaru's – and such a desirable body. It's every girl's dream, yet you can't fight or protect those closest to you. What a price to pay..."

The teen blinked and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as a feminin figure of herself smiled seductively back at her. That too was an... interesting path,a life she'd always wanted. Mom loved her; the guys didn't run at the sight of her, and she held the heart of Sesshoumaru in her hands. Though strange to her, it was a life of control and balance, but she was a weak, fragile... girl. That was what she strived not to be.

"Really," she replied absent-mindedly, "a heavy price to pay."

"Last mirror, Jade. I believe you might enjoy this one. Maybe?" Turning to the glass, the teen watched as her life flashed before her.

Her mother's cruelty, her father's demands, Joseph's kindness and bravery, Emmanuel's shy courage, the death of her grandparents, her parents' divorce, the police visit after her father's murder, the letter of her mother's death in prison, the day she was separated from her brothers, all of her foster homes, it was all there.

Looking away, Jade called out, "I've seen this enough, Naraku! I don't see any interesting twist to spark my interest."

The old snicker swirled about her. "Keep watching. It isn't over yet." Glaring in the corner of her eye, Jade watched as the story unfolded. Her icy stare softened as she viewed in growing interest. "Interesting twist, no?" The tomboy nodded in reply. She might have felt the youkai grinning at her back if she hadn't been in awe.

"Your life, as you remember it," Naraku started his summary, "Rejection, betrayal, loss, nothing new to you. Then, you came to Feudal Japan. With your knowledge of the culture, you adapt well, and Sesshoumaru believes in your potential. He trains you in the arts of the samurai and helps to develop your powers. You become his, shall I say, other arm; you are second only to him among all mortals and youkai. Here's the catch-"

The mirror's movie stops with a snap into black, "You never return to your time."

Jade's joy wias shattered. Never return, but what about her brothers and her friends? What about school? What would happen to everyone back home? As she mused, a figure began to fade into the looking glass. It was her, clad in a samurai's kimono. The eyes that pierced straight through her soul were cold and serious, even more so then the lord's.

The teen's mind was lost in all she had seen. Naraku's laugh echoed around in the dark as Jade was swept into an abyss below. The mirrors never left her and began to revolve about her. Jade gasped as her eyes caught sight of the crimson ground, quickly rising to meet her. The pressure quickly built up as her mind raced.

"The time has come at last, young hanyou. Choose a path to follow from this day forth or perish in your present misery!"

Her three facets extended their right hands out to her. " What if I want more than one? What if I like different things from each? What then?"

The reflections opened their mouths to reply. "Wanting more than one can have is painful and will only bring demise."

Grabbing her head, Jade ground her teeth in pain. Wait! That was it! She knew pain all too well, and she wasn't afraid of it; she would make her own destiny. Looking above her, the teenager found herself grinning.

"What's so amusing? Don't you see the choice before you?" Naraku's voice sounded almost frightened.

Jade nodded, "Naraku, you hold no power over my future. I'm not afraid of any consequences that come, so I'll humor you a bit; I CHOOSE ALL THREE!" The mirrors crashed into her just as she hit the ground, and once again, Jade was met with darkness.

Sesshoumaru gasped as the vines fell from his body and shriveled up. He spun around to look into the deeppit beside himwhere Jade lay. Her vines had also been snuffed out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" The prince couldn't pulled his eyes away from the slowly waking teen. Turning his head slightly, he called back to his vassals. Rin came up behind the lord to look in the large hole. "She saved us."

The males gave her confused looks. Smiling, Rin replied, "She broke the spell, but I don't think Naraku is very happy about it." The dog looked over at where the spider stood. Rin had been correct; Naraku was furious.

Glaring at the pit, he yelled, "HOW? How in all the levels of Hell did you purify my ENTIRE spell?"

"Purify," Sesshoumaru gaped at Narnku before turning to the now somewhat awake Jade. 'That's why the vines release us. It also explains why they shriveled. Still, how could Jade have purified such an evil spell?'

With firy red eyes, Naraku called something from behind him. The lord gasped as a large rock flew from behind the spider youkai toward to the pit. "PERISH, you monster!"

Sesshoumaru pushed his vassals away from the pit as the boulder rammed into the hole. Looking up in shock, he whispered to anything that could help them, "Jade... Please don't let her be... JADE!"

Within the pit, Jade, kneeling on one knee, struggled to keep the boulder above her head. "It's... too... heavy..." Jade said between her teeth, "Can't... stay...on my...KNEE!"

"Heh heh heh, perish." The teen gasped as the vines at her feet slowly came back to life at their master's voice. She felt them crawling up her legs, as if they felt her stress.

Growling, Jade called out to them, "You messed up pieces of wood. If you don't get off me – so help me God – I'll rip you to shreds!"

At that moment, a light from within her chest began to glow, and she could feel the rock getting lighter. As the light grew, steam began to flow off the branches. "What's going on? What's happening?" Suddenly, her body shone a bright, white light, and the twigs of destruction burst into nothing.

Naraku began to tremble, as did the earth herself. A loud cry was heard from underground, followed by the boulder bursting from the pit. Everyone gaped as a shimmering figure lept from the hole. Landing before them, a shining Jade stood from her crouched position as the rock fell back inside the pit.

"What IS it?" Jaken squawked in panic. Sogi and Rin gazed in amazement. The prince looked into the face full of calm and could hardly believe his own vision.

"It's... Jade," Sesshoumaru mused aloud in awe, "Has she finally tapped to her true power?"

As the party gazed upon their hope, Naraku gaped in horror. He whispered to himself, "What matter of being have I toyed with?"

Jade, looking down at the spider, raised her hand to point at her enemy. Her eyes glowed as she spoke. "Naraku, I made a promise not to kill you, " Jade spoke in what sounded like multiple voices. "I made that promise in theconfidence that you would leave His Lordship and his party be. You've tested my forgiveness more then once, which I still hold to, but I now leave you to the hands of my other selves."

Her eye returned to their dark brown, "Hear THAT, Naraku? Jade just gave up on you. NOW DIE!"

The half youkai, realizing that he was in danger, glared at the female. "You've sealed you're fate, Jade."

The group gasped as he colapsed on himself. Rin and Jade instantly felt a shutter. They turned to cry out, "Everyone, get back!"

As they all turned to run, the spider exploded and a great laugh mocked down upon them. "Fight me now, hanyou!"

Sesshoumaru and the glowing Jade pushed the others toward the forest's exit. "Get out while you can," the lord ordered, "and protect Rin at all costs!" Nodding, the lower vassals ran off, leaving the two more powerful ones to fight the transformed Naraku.

"What is it?" Jade asked her friend at the sight of their enemy.

"One of Naraku's three forms," he replied, "This form is made up of all the youkai he has devoured over the years. He can cover a mass amount of ground, so you must be quick on your feet." Looking at each other, they wished the other good luck silently before charging the spider hybrid, swords drawn.

"FOOLS," the mixed youkai called, "Don't make this too easy for me!"

The youkai shot a sworm of his strong, swirling legs in all directions. "Hey, Sesshoumaru," the shimmering teen called, "Heads up!" The lord was so glad that Susan had explained some of the slang of the English language to him, or he would have been totally lost at this moment. They jumped over, under, and around the twisting legs, getting a swing of their blades in every once in a while.

"Let's make this party a little more lively..." Naraku snickered at their efforts, "Try to attack now!" Jade looked at the core of Naraku, the most resembling his human form, as it spewed from its mouth a dark liquid. With her advanced eyes, the lighted Jade saw the liquid harden into glass-like spikes, headed straight for them.

"Sesshoumaru! Watch out for the little ones!" Heeding her warning, the lord jumped skyward as Jade skidded to the side on the ground. Rolling to a crouch, the teen recovered and scanned for the prince. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru... Sess..."

Jade's voice trailed off as Naraku's voice called to her. "Well, I guess the Great Sesshoumaru is slower than a foreign hanyou! Aha! Ha! Ha!" As he laughed, terror gripped the tomboy's heart. She ran through the mess of snapped branches toward Sesshoumaru's last position. Pushing through the dense debris, she searched, barely holding onto her strand of hope.

'Dang it!' Jade thought, 'All this miasma is clogging my nose. I can't smell him!'

"Jade-" The teen stopped at the sound of the strained voice. "Over... over here!"

She turned right and found the youkai trapped under a felled tree. Rushing up to him, she pushed the over-sized log off him quickly; then, she gasped at the sight before her eyes. A thin spike had penetrated his torso armor. Instinctively, Jade pulled out the sharp spike, grabbed her friend's wrist, and pulled him up.

Naraku's voice called into the woods, "You're too late! Lord Sesshoumaru's body is full of my pure venom! He won't survive even this night!"

As the spider cackled, Jade, pulling the prince's dead weight at her side, ran for the forest's end. As her light drained away, she kept saying the same thing over and over to her friend. "Hang on, Sesshoumaru! Please, just hang on!"

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Well now, I've left another cliff hanger. It's been a while since I did that. What suspense, huh? (Sesshoumaru, stop giving me that look.) I had to write this chapter because I wanted to prove something to myself in this story: Sesshoumaru is NOT god-motored! He's just as vonerable as everyone else, perhaps even more than some of the Inuyasha characters. I have always believed him to be the most dynamic character in the series, and that's why I hate that he has so little scene time in the show. Please don't think that I'm trying to drop him into the worrid level of those people that make him "girlly". I really don't like those views of him because they demote his honor, and he would hate them. He is a noble prince of a profoundly powerful family, and he is the oldest descendant: The heir to Daddy's guardian powers! XD If there is one thing I want remembered about this story, Sesshoumaru isn't just the awesomely powerful youkai killer; he is aperson just like Inuyasha, and he has a heart and feelings. Sorry to rant on this for so long; that's just something someone important to me brought to my attention the other day. Now, put chapter 23 on alert to hear the what's what in A World Apart! Ja!


	23. Old Wounds II

Sess: (_motions to Rin_) I found it.

Rin: (_looks over his shoulder_) Now do you believe me about how things sound familiar? You remember when Naraku stabbed you that time; she got you out quick.

Sess: (_looks at her sharply_) What did I tell you about talking about that?

Rin: (_covers her mouth_) Gomen nesai, Lord Sesshoumaru... I keep forgetting. Miss Kagome talks about her all the time, so I'm used to talking about that subject. (_bows her head in submission_)

Sess: (_sighs_) All is forgiven, Rin. Now, we must see for sure how much that pup really knows. It took a while to convince her to let me post this chapter. (_taps at the keyboard_)

Rin: (_jumps silently_) Can I say that... dis...claim...er thing? Please? (_makes cute pleading face_)

Sess: (_swallows at the sight of her kitten eyes_) You never grew out of that, did you? (_sighs_) Alright, read this as you wish. (_hands her a crumbled piece of paper_)

Rin: (tries to read through the notes) Okay, Jade the Inujin – Wow, Miss Jade really is a dog! – does not own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. We're characters? Mr. Inuyasha have some kind of story, too? Anyways, the original characters were created by and belong to Jade the Inujin. Wow! I did it! Oh, right... Please enjoy the chapter.

Ch23: The Danger In Opening Old Wounds – Part II

("You're too late! Lord Sesshoumaru's body is full of my pure venom! He won't survive even this night!")

'What am I going TO DO? I can't let Sesshoumaru die, but I don't have a clue what to do,' Jade thought, wildly, 'I've got to find the others!' The teen and prince had escaped the forest of nightmares and were now headed toward the river, following their party's scent.

Jade, flooded with worry, could barely hear the prince's labored breathing worsen from his place on her back. When he'd called to her in the woods, he had insisted that he was only stunned,but the tomboy was beginning to doubt his words though.

"Jade! Lord Sesshoumaru! Over here," came a small voice from the river bank. The two warriors looked down at the bank and saw little Rin, jumping and waving wildly. Smiling with relief, Jade jogged over to the child.

The three party members gaped in horror at the sight of the prince draped over the teen's shoulders. As they walked over to give assistance to the obviously exhausted Jade, Sesshoumaru yelled back, "Back! All of you!" Everyone gasped and stared up at him as he found his footing and stood on his own. "I must face this trial alone." Having said this, he turned away from them and jumped across the river. Seeing him rise awkwardly from his landing, the remaining watched their prince walk, slowly, toward the Door.

With Naraku's last words still echoing in her frazzled mind, Jade took a deep breath, shook her head clear, and turned to her friends. "Guys," she said, standing slowly, "Watch over Rin while I'm gone."

While Rin gasped and Jaken squawked, Sogi ascended to the teen's shoulder to protest. "Jade! You're body has come under enough stress; don't test your limitations! Even now, I see your balance is not sound, and when you approached with His Lordship, I saw that your leg was reduced to a limp. If you intend to do anything now, please take me along with you for aid."

There was no point in arguing with her current mental status, so the tomboy and mage left the other two and followed the dog into the meadow. As she walked slowly toward the Door, Jade Carden couldn't help worrying about the poison the prince was infected with.

She recalled that he had told her once that creatures with poison abilities had their own poison running through their veins. If they were infected with another poison, it came down to which poison was stronger to determine the victim's fate. 'Is Naraku's toxin strong enough to kill him? If it is, why did he leave us? There may still be a chance if we put our heads together! Dang it, Sesshoumaru; I want answers!'

Lost in thought, the teen was startled by a loud coughing sound. Looking up, the rat and hanyou saw the prince, leaning against the mountainside, coughing up blood. Seeing the red liquid ooze down his hand, Jade called out to him. The dog jerked his head up at the voice and gaped, revealing a stream of blood, flowing down from his mouth.

Wiping his lips with his hand, he yelled, "I told you to leave me alone! Why have you DISOBEYED my orders?" Sogi gulped, yet Jade stood firm and unshaken.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, calmly, "Naraku's toxin is stronger than your poison, isn't it?"

The prince gaped back at her for a while before standing up straight and answering. Looking her in the eye, he replied, "It would appear that it is."

She closed her eyes as she took in the revelation. "Then why did you leave? Sogi or Jaken could have figured something out! Rin could have thought of something! I would have donewhatever I could," she protested.

Exhaling heavily, Sesshoumaru countered, "I'm going to die tonight, Jade." The rat and girl gaped at him as he leaned his headagainst the mountainside and looked to the sky. "My death will be one of great suffering..." His eyes fell to the flowers before him, colors vividly shown in the sunset light. "Rin..." he said absently, "Rin, sees me as a strong andpowerful warrior. I never want her to see me as anything less, so I left to leave her in the bliss of ignorance of my death..."

Dropping her gaze, Jade thought aloud, "This ismy fault. It's all my fault. I should have warned you sooner. I should have rushed you before-"

"Enough," the prince hushed her gently. "You could have done nothing more than I had. If you had tried, you would have to die as I will. Now go, and leave me to my end." He turned away to cough.

Sogi, knowing he lacked the courage to agrue with the dog, nodded his head and whispered to the stunned teen, "Stand strong, Jade." He then scurried away, leaving the two quarrelers to themselves.

The prince whispered, hoarsely,to the hanyou teen,"Go with him, Jade. I leave Rin in your charge."

Balling her fists, the tomboy hanyou replied, "No." The prince looked over at her in surprise as her body began to tremble. "No, I'm not leaving!" Jade yelled in a desperate tone, "You always think everything has to be full of honor, but I, for one, am sick and tired of your 'lord and master' complex! Can't you see we all want to HELP you? Is help a CRIME in this era? Because, it seems, I'm the only one showing kindness here!"

"It is unfitting for a lord to show any sign of weakness, especially in front of his vassals!" Sesshoumaru yelled back at her, "I'm doing you all a service by hiding this from you! You have no idea how a poison victim dies, Jade! You never should! Now go and honor my final request!" Jade shot him a look he didn't understand. Her eyes locked with his, as if she were looking into his shaken soul. Fear gripped him, 'No, Jade, please don't pry into this. Don't look at me that way! I know you're trying to understand, but you can't; there's no time-'

Jade rushed forward as the prince slumped to his knees in pain. "Sesshoumaru! Is the pain getting to you? Talk to me. I'm here."

Grinding his teeth, the dog tried to refocus the pain to no avail. 'I'm really going to die,' he thought as reality set it, 'Uncle was right; no one is ever really ready for Death. Mother...? Were you ready? Was your death this agonizing? Did I cause you this much pain? You died alone, at the hands of your own flesh and blood! I killed you in a mad state of mind! You suffered greatly at your end; are you seeking vengeance on me? Are you watching me to suffice your anger at my failure? I don't... I don't want to die like this! I don't want to die alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!'

Gripping the hand on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru looked up, eyes tremulous with fear, into Jade's worried ones. "I don't want to die alone," he gasped, "Please! Don't leave me alone!"

The young woman saw the desperation in his golden eyes and could almost feel the pain flowing through his body. Something inside her broke at the sight, and for the first time, she wanted to bare something for him. Her heart was breaking for him, but what could she do? Her mind was so full that she couldn't think rationally, so she let her heart move her instead.

Reaching her arms around him, Jade held him close and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise; I'll never leave your side... ever." Speaking softly to the trembling male, she could feel the shock of surprise and relief through the tremors.

As the sun set deeper in the evening sky, the prince's conditions also continued to worsen. Jade had helped him to move closer to the mountainside, where she removed his heavy armor. She had given him her pelitin sweater to keep him warm. After that, they just sat there against the mountain, her arm draped over his shoulders. His labored breathing made Jade's worry slowly increase and she pulled him closer.

"You do realize," she said randomly, "that I'm only holding you because you're cold, right?"

The prince made a confused face. "Why else would you?" He grunted through his muscle cramps, "I see no other purpose."

Swallowing, the teen couldn't help but blush, "Nothing, just forget it." Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, still very much confused.

Suddenly, he felt his body begin to twitch. The tomboy rose an eyebrow at the occurrence and blinked as the jerking worsened. "Sesshoumaru..." she trailed off. The dog started jerking worse as his eyes rolled back into unconsciousness. The teen tightened her grip around him as the seizure swelled.

He jerked away from her, ramming his head into the rocky mountainside. Kneeling in front of him, the young woman tried to grasp a hold on his torso to make him stop, but the crazed youkai seemed to be fighting against her. As she reached around his shoulders, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand ran up to push her and slashed across the left side of her face.

"AHHH!" Jade cried as the talons dug through her face. Ignoring her gash wounds, she pulled the prince close to her. "Sesshoumaru! What are you fighting for? What's wrong? Can't you hear me?" She cried out to him, but all he would do was snarl back at her, continuing to struggle. Holding him tightly, Jade thought, 'If he keeps this up, the poison will kill him in a snap! Sesshoumaru, stop... please, STOP!'

Far from her reach and voice, Sesshoumaru could see Jade moving farther and farther away from him. "What's going on?" He said, "Jade, where are you going?" The teen eventually faded from his sight, and the prince was left in total darkness. At first, the youkai thought that Death had taken him, but that theory was quickly put to sunder.

In the corner of his eye, he saw his tail had... shrunk! Looking at his right shoulder, he noticed his chest wasn't as broad, but it had become smaller, almost as a child's. Then, he saw his left arm had returned; he gaped at his hands, for they were so tiny and his talons were shorter. What was going on here?

The darkness around him seemed to lighten up a bit as he looked about. 'I know this place,' he realized, 'The wooden floor, the lamps by the door... That door was – my god – my mother's door in her private chambers! That means that-"

"Sesshoumaru..." came a shacky voice behind him, "... if you wish to live, kill me!" The child version of the prince cried out as his face began to burn from the poison in his mother's talons. He gridded his teeth as the poison sank deeper into his cheeks. Reflexively, as he had done all those years ago, he spun around to thrust his hand into her face.

"STOP, MOTHER!" The little prince opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. His hand had run through the female's head!

"Ses...shou...ma...ru..." The mother fell back, slipping off the child's hand. Sesshoumaru's tingling, childish visage twisted in horror and grief at the sight of the hole in his mother's head.

Inside, the grown Sesshoumaru thought in fear, 'Oh gods... what have I done? This didn't happen. I didn't do this! I never did THIS!'

The child crawled over to his mother's limp body and took hold of her cold hand. "Mother," the child spoke, shackily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Come back, Mommy! I'll be a great youkai! I promise! MOMMY!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Jade cried, "Come on, calm down!" The prince had been thrashing about and snarling for longer than the teen could remember. In fact, she was forgetting his normal behavior. Every second of his insanity, Jade had held him tightly, doing anything from speaking to rocking to ease his suffering. Though her mind was overcome with pain, the young woman ignored her own pain and focused on doing her uttmost best to help the helpless prince. "Hang in there, Sesshoumaru," she said, "I'm right here. I'll never leave your side."

"Jade! Jade!" The teenager looked up from the crazed face of her friend at the voice. Glancing over her shoulder, a difficult task with the youkai's thrashing, she smiled at the sight of Sogi running toward her, a truly pleasurable sight for the weary teen. The rat mage ran next to the screaming dog and made a gravely consurned face.

"Sogi," the young woman said between the prince's jerks, "Tell me you have good news."

The rodent nodded, "After I left you with His Lordship, I saught after an herb I had seen growing near by. My hopes were confirmed that it does indeed fight poisonous toxins. If it is strong enough for Naraku's, we shall see, but it might aid Lord Sesshoumaru in his battle."

Jade managed to keep the youkai still enough for the mage to apply the herb. As the crushed plant touched the dog's stomach, he snarled louder than ever as a burning sensation flooded over him. The teen felt a stab to her heart at the sight his face and the sound of his cries. Sogi released a sigh as he completed his treatment.

It was then that he noticed the gash wounds on Jade's face. "Jade," he gasped at the blood slowly oozing around her left eye and cheek, "Did His Lordship INFLICT your injuries?"

The teen shunned the mage's words, "Don't worry about me. We need to give Sesshoumaru our full attention and effort."

Nodding reluctenly, Sogi said, as the prince tossed and turned, "I've done all I can, Jade. It all lies on Lord Sesshoumaru's will to live now. We should go now."

The brave female shook her head. "No, Sogi," Jade countered, "I swore to him that I would never leave him alone. You aren't bound to him, so go back to Rin and keep this quiet. I'll take care of Sesshoumaru."

Sogi marveled at how sound of mind the teen was. Normally, she would have either given up before she was too stressed or passed out from exhaustion. "I shall stay with you then," he said.

"NO!" The young woman looked at her friend with alook in her eyes he'd never seen before. It was a form of pleading in a humility she had never expressed. What could have caused this? "Please, Sogi, I can't keep his last wish, but you can for both of us," she said while the prince jerked in her arms.

As rain began to fall, softly, Sogi took one last look at the female, holding the prince, and thought, 'You truly are strong, Jade. Be the strength of you both.'

"Sesshoumaru..." came a kind voice full of grief and remorce, "Please, don't put yourself through this." Four year old Sesshoumaru clung to his mother's corpse and cried.

"No, Uncle," the child wept, "I can't let her go, or she'll go away! I have to beg her forgiveness when she wakes up..."

The male came up behind the little, injured prince to pick him up. "Sesshoumaru," he said, sympatheticly, "she's gone. You have to let go." The child's weakened grasp slipped as his uncle pulled him away from the dead female.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru screamed in emotional agony, "Mommy! Come back, please! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" As he was pulled away, his mother faded from view. Calling out to her, the little youkai broke free ofhis uncle's grasp and ran for the fading image. "Mommy! Come back, Mommy!"

The setting around the child disappeared, and the little prince was once again left in the dark. He ceased his pursuit and slowed to a walk as he began to cry once again. The dark seemed to swallow him and only increase his growing isolation. The tiny youkai looked about himself. The loneliness was becoming to much for his frayed nerves, and he colapsed to his knees.

Trembling with grief, Sesshoumaru cried out, "MOMMY! I'M SORRY! I'll be a great youkai lord! I didn't mean to hurt you, Mommy... Please... FORGIVE ME!"

"Sesshoumaru," came a feminin, harsh voice out of the darkness.

The child looked up from his hands. "Mommy..." he asked the abyss around him, "Mommy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Sesshoumaru, you ARE weak," said the voice in a disappointed tone. "Your remorce proves this to be true. The sin you committed against me can NEVER be forgiven. Likewise, I can NEVER forgive you for killing me as the weakling YOU ARE!"

The words burned deeply into the youkai's heart, more painful perhaps than the act he had committed. Grabbing his chest, the prince cried out in pain as he morphed back to himself. The tormenting words left a heavier weight on the prince's heart, and the pain in his chest made his view of living seem quite grim.

"What is there to life for me if only the poison that eats away at my nerves and leaves me to this? There is no peace for my soul, but in the arms of Death, there I could be free of the misrey!" He then fell to his face and cried out in pain to the darkness of Death.

Jade held a firm grip on the prince as his crazed tantraum carried on for several hours. She wasn't aware that she had kept her vigil for over four hours now. The rain had gone from its light drizzle to a torental downpour as the night dragged on.

Suddenly, the dog ceased his cries and struggle against her grip. The teen blinked away the rain water and blood from her eyes, 'Is it over? Is he over the hill?'

As if to answer her, the male whispered four words, "Mother... I... am... sorry..." He then began to tremble again, but this time, his entire body shook with an alarming strength. The young woman tried calling out his name, but it was clear that the prince was beyond her reach. Though the prince's convuldges stressed the teen's aching muscles, Jade held on with everything she had.

"Sesshoumaru," she cried desperately, "Please stop!" The youkai arched his back sharply and dropped.

The young woman gaped at the sudden calm. The hands that had held so strong for so long began to tremble. The aches she'd ignored hit her hard. This wasn't happening; it couldn't be true! The Lord Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Plains lay cold still in the arms of a teenaged girl. The great youkai revered with fear had just colapsed from an autophobia of himself.

The rain fell cruelly upon the shaken female and her fallen friend. Ignoring the streams of water, mingled with blood, running down into her eyes, Jade gaped widely at the male's peaceful face.

"No..." she whispered. With a strength deep within her – long kept still in potential – Jade clung to the limp body and cried desperately, "NO! Sesshoumaru, please, you can't die on me! I won't let you! I WON'T let you! Please... PLEASE!"

Elsewhere, the fallen youkai wept in his pain and angst. Though he knew he was only in a dream, the tears in his eyes, his hand, and the pool around him seemed to burn and make his suffering all the more painful. "I beg of you, Fate," he pleaded, "end my misery. Take away this burden from my heart! End it all!"

As if to answer his request, arms reached around him from behind and embraced him. A gasped escaped his lips at the warmth of the body behind him. "Is Death... a woman?" Sesshoumaru asked the being that held him so tenderly, "Or could this be my mother, come to take me into Death?"

"Neither," came the voice of the being. The prince gasped at the voice; it sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "The Angel of Death shall not visit you this night, Prince," the feminin voice whispered to him gently as she lifted his torso from the ground. "I beg of you, Lord Prince, do not give into dispare. Your life has so much more meaning than you could ever know." Holding him close to herself, the figure whispered, "The friends that follow you loyally would be overcome with grief at your passing. Who would lead them?"

The prince blinked in confusion, "Friends? What friends do I have that would long for my presence?" The figure turned the youkai's face to allow him to see her. The male narrowed his eyes at the shimmering being that held him.

"Poor creature of the night, are your eyes so cold they cannot see the warmth and hope around you? Hear now the voice of one who has given you all they have and more..."

Saying this, the bright figure morphed into the form of the haughty teenager he didn't understand. She had gash wounds around her left eye and across the cheekbone; they still bled over her dripping wet face. He was sure that there were water droplets on her visage, but could there also be signs of tears falling from her eyes?

Her arms replaced the figure's, and she seemed to be calling to him. He couldn't hear her words at first, but her voice slowly became audible to his ears. He gasped as the words came through to him.

"... Please, Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, "You can't leave us. We all need you. You and the others are all I've got. Don't make me loose another family! I don't care if you're perfect or not. I know you're torn up over your mom, but I understand better than anyone about petraying your parents. I understand your sin and the blood on your hands... I swore that I'd never leave you, ever, and I'll help carry the burden on your shoulders with you. Just... come back... please..." The teen then buried her face in his chest and wept, bitterly.

Sesshoumaru was trembling. He had never known such emotion from anyone, or himself for that matter. All his life he had been searching for something; something to fill the void in his life that confused him. He'd been looking for a space free of all question and worry. A place where he could relax and be free of all the world's worry had been his ideal; and yet, he couldn't grasp the concept of such a place's existance.

Now Jade had disclosed a new subject to him. She had said that they – including him – were all she had. She didn't want to loose another family, but what kind of family were they? They weren't even bound to each other by any relation or clan, but as he thought about it, the youkai realized that they were bound. They WERE all each other had. Seperated, they were vonerable and alone; together, they were a unit of unbeatable strength.

A unit, that was it; it was all clear now. All this time he'd longed for the unity of family and the warmth of home. Looking down at the crying girl, Sesshoumaru clung to the teen for life – his life. "I take it back! I want to live! I WANT to live with them! I WANT TO LIVE!"

The pouring rain matched Jade's tear's flow as her hope dwindled away. Out of nowhere, the prince released a cough and gasped for air as the rain poured into his mouth. Sitting up, the teenager pull him close to shield him somewhat from the downpour. "That's it," she said through tears of joy and hope, "That's the dog I know! Come on, Sesshoumaru; you're going to make it!"

The youkai whispered through labored breathing and the occassional cough into her ear, "It's gone... It's gone. The weight is gone. Thank you... Jade-" He coughed, "... for your faith... in me." After his words of graditude, Sesshoumaru laid his head against her chest to rest. Jade gasped softly at the action as she looked at his tired face. The rain let up rather quickly; it was over. The nightmare had finally ended.

The teenager just sat there, leaning against the mountainside with the male still sleeping in her arms. She remained awake and alert all night long, occassionally glancing at the stars. She had no way of knowing the hour or time of day, but that didn't bother her; she would keep her promise. Out of the darkblue, the sun began to creep out from behind the horizon, as if he too had had a long, restless night. Jade Carden's exausted visage welcomed the morning's arrival. Smiling weakly, her eyes left the breath-taking sunrise and traveled to the peacefully sleeping face against her chest.

"Thank you for sparing him," she said to whoever was responsible for the miracle. The sound of his gentle breathing and the warmth of his breath gave her a strange feeling in her stomach, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Something strange was coming over her; something she couldn't explain, or perhaps, she didn't want to explain it.

Last night, she had given him every ounce of strength she had -and some -and it saved his life. Still, why? Why had she risked her all for Prince Hot-Air? Why had she been worried out of her mind and begged him not to die? Why had she put her arm around him and blushed? 'Oh my gosh,' Jade gaped down at him, 'I think I... really... care about him!'

Author's Note: Wow! Yeah, if you guys took my un-godifying Sesshoumaru lightly last chapter, I must have blown you away with this one, huh? ;D Anyways, for those that I mayhave confused with these two chapters, I'll tell you why I wrote them. Jade and Sesshoumaru both have very emotional pasts that have often haunted them throughout this season (Yes, I said season.): Jade's lose of her entire family, Sesshoumaru's life of emtiness, and both their mothers' abused. Well, I don't want my characters to lag on their problems forever; people are dynamic in reality, so I must make my characters dynamic. The first part was of Jade facing her past. Naraku thought he could use it against her to bring her down, but he ended up giving her the realization that she had to make her own destiny and let go of the past; it also unleashed a still untapped power for a short time. Naraku didn't like that, as you all read... right? Fate, being as sick as it can be (Why do I feel eyes bearing down on me?), decides that Sesshoumaru should also face his past. First, he is humbled to the point that he'll pay attention through the stronger poison (The only reason Naraku's was stronger was the combination of all the poison youkai he's eaten.); then, he has flashbacks of his act of matricide (Look it up, lazies!), and he realizes how much he regreted it. He, unlike Jade, lacks the strength to move on (Sorry, they couldn't be the same.), for he has that stand alone complex (I'm not implying Ghost in the Shell, which I don't known either.). Jade manages to get throught to him, with some unknown help (Gasp, another developement you SHOULD remember.), and he sees that he had the strength all along. Plus, he learns that he was the one keeping himself empty. Now, as far as the ending goes, take it anyway you like; everything will eventually come together for you later, so you make the choice. See you in the next chapter. By the way, quick disclaimer, I really DO like cats for the record; you'll understand in chapter 24. Oh my gawd, I'm almost to 25 chapters; thats where I've come in three years! I think I'm going to cry... excuse me.

Sess: (_stares at the last line of the Author's Note_) That's why the pup was crying yesterday. (_in a cold sweat from the chapter_)

Rin: (_blinks as she thinks the chapter over_) I don't remember this one, Lord Sesshoumaru. Did this ever happen? (_looks at him_)

Sess: (_thinks to himself_) _How could she know about this? Only I know about that! ... and...well, she did too, but the pup couldn't know her... Could she?_

Rin: (_waves hand infront of his face_) Hello? Lord Sesshoumaru? Anybody home? Don't tell me Lord Jaken rubbed off on you. That would suck if you started thinking out loud. (_grunts in disaproval_)

Sess: (_looks up at her_) Sorry, Rin; I just realized that I need to talk to the mutt. (_stands and leaves the study_) _Yes, I must tie up some loose ends that concern me a great deal. Good thing Riku is MIA for now, so I can talk to her alone._


	24. CATS

Sess: (_finishes his speech_) So you can see my concern? I need to know how you know about the things you have been writing. Please...

Jade: (_looks up at him with a confused look on her face_) I don't know what you mean, Sess...

Sess: (_takes her shoulder in his hand_) Please... I need you to answer me. I must know. (_looks into her eyes_)

Jade: (_slightly gasps_) Sesshoumaru...

Riku: (_walks into the kitchen_) Jade, look, we need to talk- (_stops at the scene in the kitchen_) ...Jade? What's going on here? (_looks a bit angry_)

Jade: (_gasps_) Riku! This isn't what it looks like. We were just talking...

Riku: (_glares at the dog_) You expect me to believe that? He's just your critic, huh?

Sess: (_looks over at him_) I honestly don't care what you think 'this' is, but I have some questions I must have answered. (_faces the boy_) Jealousy has no place here.

Riku: (_yells_) Jealousy? I have every right to be angry at you, ya mutt! You've trying to steal my girlfriend!

(_The guys begin to argue more as Rin pulls the author from the room._)

Rin: (_whispers_) Miss Jade, why don't you post the next chapter while the BOYS have their fight? (_winks_)

Jade: (_walks over to her desk_) You're right, Rin. I'll do that, and then, I'll deal with this.

Rin: (_doesn't understand but goes with it_) Can I say the disclaimer? Please?

Jade: (_sits down elegantly_) Sure, go right ahead, Little Rin. (_smiles up at the young woman_)

Rin: (_blinks at a strange feeling coming over her_) Thanks... Um, Jade the Inujin doesn't own Inuyasha; she doesn't own the characters from Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts either, so that leaves those characters you don't see in other stuff. They're origanal ones, straight out of the genius' head! Enjoy this thrilling chapter! (_whispers_) How'd I do?

Ch24: Cats Are For Lonely Women

"Is she still gripping?" Susan asked her twin roommates. The boy and girl nodded their response. The teen aged flower child sighed, heavily, "For the love of God, she doesn't need to be so tight about it!" The twins gave her identically syncronized looks that scared her into reality. "Okay, " she said nervously, "So maybe she has a right to be upset that Dusty releaved himself in her hair. She was outside, dangling from that tree of hers, zoned out and whistful! The cat had a right..."

Mark blinked lazily as his sister, May, countered the opinion," If he had to relieve himself..."

"... Why didn't he use the litter box?" Mark finished.

Susan sighed with defeat; she just wanted their fourth roommate to stop yelling in the showering, in Japanese. "The nerve of the feline race," Jade fumed as she walked into the room, toweling her long locks, "All I ever get from the stupid things is grief! They either want to beat the snot out of me, or they're trying to make my life a living hell!" Somehow, the other three children couldn't see the situation being so bad. "ARGH!" Jade threw herself onto the bottom bunk, "I HATE cats! I hate them ALL! I wish they'd all kill over and die!"

The twins raised their eyebrows in surprise before slipping beneath the sheets. Susan just stared at her friend. 'That was a bit harsh,' thought the blonde teen. Shaking her head, Susan climbed up to her bunk and pulled the blankets over her legs. "Jade," she said, softly, "You know, cats aren't all bad. In fact, they can be just as loyal as any dog, maybe more."

Jade rolled over to get comfortable, "Yeah? Whatever, nothing can be more loyal than 'man's best friend'."

The tiny teen turned beet red at the comment, 'I like cats! Maybe someday, you'll come to like them, too, Jade... I hope.'

"Jade! Jade! Aren't the flowers beautiful?" The teenager smiled at her little friend, running through the field. It was one of those 'we have nothing to do' days, so the party had haulted in their 'quest' to allow Rin to play. Sogi was also enjoying the vivid orange of the wild flowers around them, but Jaken remained near the forest with the lord prince, having a pollen allergy. Jade – as usual – was playing with the nine year old. Wheither it was tag or pretend, the two girls wanted to enjoy the break from fighting.

Still, the lord couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss. He turned his head for the tenth time to glance over his shoulder at the mountain on the other side of the forest. It bothered him to the point of nervousness, which he wouldn't admitt of course. Finally, seeing Rin settle down to play with the flowers, he turned to investigate. Walking through the trees, Sesshoumaru told himself that he wouldn't find anything, and all his worry would amount to nothing; then, he exited the forest.

It was as if he'd walked into another field entirely. The grass was high, brushing its thin, green hairs against his knees. It stretched along the woods he'd just left. The forest itself appeared to loop around the mountain as if acting as a shield. It truly was a beautiful landscape, but something didn't settle quite right in the dog's gut. Something or someone was there.

"Oh gawd," came Jade's voice from behind him. The canine fought the urge to jump in surprise as he turned to glare at her.

"Jade," he said between his teeth, "why aren't you with the others?"

The teen looked at him as if he were stupid. Covering her nose with her t-shirt, she replied, "First of all, I don't know how stable you are since the night you went looney on me, two weeks ago. I made a promise not to leave you stranded, and I always keep my promises."

The dog thought the comment would annoy him, but he felt somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be leave him like before. "You mentioned a number with that comment," the canine said, sourly to cover up his emotions, "was there something else?"

The teen scrunched her nose inside her black shirt, "Yeah, what the HECK is wrong with your nose? Don't you smell the scent of CATS?"

The lord gaped at her. Cats? Was that what he was senseing? Why hadn't he smelled them? Jade seemed over-whelmed by it; why wasn't he? As the lord's tension and confusion grew, the teen began to worry. "Hey, Sesshoumaru," she said, dropping the large shirt from her nose, "let's get you out of here before-"

Suddenly, her hand froze in the air, and her legs rooted to the ground. "What the... Sesshoumaru, behind you!"

The dog youkai didn't even have the chance to turn. His eyes went wide before closing as he fell into the high grass. "Sesshoumaru!" The teen gaped up at to see what she'd seen fall behind the lord.

There stood a well aged woman with silver locks pulled into a loose bun behind her head. Her ice blue eyes flowed up from the fallen male to the shocked teenager. She wasn't wearing traditional Japanese attire; instead, a flowing, purple dress – of European design, Jade noticed – covered pale, cocaision skin. Jade swallowed a lump in her throat; she was dealing with a foreigner.

"Oh," the woman spoke in English, "It's a woman with him. I must say, she had me fooled, the little devil." The tomboy gaped at the English accent. If this woman spoke English, perhaps there was a chance she could talk their way out of this. Giving Jade a once over, the Englishwoman motioned for her to follow. Her legs moved stiffly on their own toward the woman. "Come, my prey," she sang to them, "It is time to go home."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked – his eyes still closed – right beside Jade. The teen swallowed her pride for the moment, being shocked at Lord Dog's actions, so she scrambled her brain to think of a way out of the situation. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" The tomboy felt less than pleased at her devilery of her questions, but the English words caught the woman's attention. She motioned for a halt, and the two captives froze.

"You speak English, I see," the older woman said as she turned around, "I believe an answer to a common speaker is in order. I am Lady Geladria, and I have taken you for tresspassing on my land."

Jade didn't know if she could counter tresspassing; her head pounded as she thought out a answer, so she decided to wing it. "We didn't know that this area was off limits. I'm sorry, but we are on a mission and can't stay long. We didn't even know anyone was here."

The ice blue irises flashed at the teen. Jade could almost see the anger swirling about her. "Of course you didn't know," the lady seethed, "I placed a barrier around the entire mountain. It was suppose to keep vermin like YOU out!"

"We meant no harm, my lady," Jade said sweetly.

"SILENCE!" Jade jolted at the bark. "I meant you," she said angrily pointing at the teenager, " Women – the discussing little seductresses – I wish they would all just drop dead at my feet! I hate them all! I loathe the bloody race!" Jade gaped at the comment. It sounded very familiar, to much for her liking. What was her problem? Was she not aware that she was a woman herself? The teen just couldn't see any reason to hate the entire population and taking them hostage coming from the same problem.

"Enough of this," fumed Lady Geladria, "the male, I will take from you, but you, my dear, may be of service to me. Seeing you appearance, there should be little anxiety over your parting." Jade grunted silently at the mate comment in the subtext as they began to walk again.

Looking up at the moutain, Jade watched in awe as she realized the mountain was no mountain; they were entering a castle. Jade cringed at the increasingly strong scent of cats the closer they got. The lady led the two youkai to the large gate at the center of the base. "I welcome you, outsiders," Lady Geladria proclaimed mockingly, "to my mountain castle." As the gate rose, Jade almost fell over at the hall before them. It was as if they'd stepped into an English fairytale. The high ceiling and hugh windows potrayed the early forgotten gothic style of Europe. The entire place was stone, cold, and quiet. Jade was beginning to think she was in a dream. There was no chance this could be real.

"Vicious! Victor! I need you to watch somthing for me." Jade half expected knights to swamp her. Bracing herself, the teen almost leapt onto the ceiling at the sound of roaring. Her brown eyes shot wide as a watermelons as two large cheetahs approached her, baring their teeth. "Keep her close, my dears," Lady Geladria cautioned them, "she 's a real fighter." Suddenly, shackles appeared around Jade's wrists. She watching in horror as chain links grew down to the cheetah's collars. "Can't have her interferring, now can we?"

The young woman was so shocked that she didn't notice the lady pin Sesshoumaru to the wall. She began to chant a spell that made the canine snap back. He gasped, "What in all the hells? What's going on here? Jade, are you alright? Tell me what happened."

The older woman placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "She is no longer any of your concern," she whispered into his ear. "You have greater problems to deal with right now." She continued her chant to which Sesshoumaru returned her a glare. Her words meant nothing to him, and he wouldn't have it said that the Great White Guardian of the West fell to nonsense.

However, Jade'e ears caught the English incantation and heard their dark meaning. Struggling against the large cats, the teen called out, "Sesshoumaru! Don't listen to her! Block it out, Sesshoumaru!" The teen's words didn't reach the lord. 'No,' she thought, 'if he looks into her eyes, he'll fall to the spell. Please, Sesshoumaru, don't listen to her! Don't say your name!'

The hard amber eyes soften as the lord started to sucome. "No," he said, trying to resist. "No, stop it. Get out of my mind!"

The woman looked into his irises longingly and stroked his cheek. "Tell me," she said softly, "tell me, and it will all end. Your pain will be over, and you will be free."

Jade's soul burned with fury as the witch touched the lord's scars. She didn't want to admitt to the emotions in her gut, but she knew this had to stop. "Sesshoumaru," Jade yelled, pulling on her chains, "I'm coming! Hang on just a little longer!" The cheetahs proved to be strong, but Jade's growing anger was not to be toyed with. Growling, the teen's arms swelled as she flexed and broke the shackles. Opening, her eyes, the red eyes saw the dog was losing his battle.

"Forget everything," the witch told him. "Forget everyone and start a new. Just tell me your name."

Roaring in rage, Jade charged for the witch, "SESSHOUMARU!" Reaching out for him, she ran as fast as she could, yet just before her fingers could graze his sleeve, a rather large rock flew into the side of her head. As she fell to her knees, the shock brought her out of her fury, and her eyes faded back to white. The teen fell forward onto the stone, cold floor, blood oozed from her head.

The dog didn't seem to notice as the witch scuffed in annooyance at the presistant girl. "Now that that situation is finally handled," Geladria huffed as she turned back to the canine, "just tell me your name, and your pain will be gone."

The lord gasped as he tried to resist , but the witch's gaze had held him to long. Lips parted slowly as he finally gave in to her voice, "Sess...shou...maru..."

The woman quickly kissed him, taking the name into her own mouth. 'It's done,' she thought. 'Once his name is on my lips, it belongs to me, as does he.'

Jade watched as a strange wind swirled around them. The sight of Sesshoumaru being kissed by such a woman burned her eyes. 'This can't be happening,' the teen cried within her soul. 'What is she doing to him? Forget? I don't want him to forget. I don't want to lose him. Sesshoumaru, you can't!' With the last of her strength, Jade Carden reached out a weak hand. Stretching out her arm, she pushed all the pain from her mind to focus.

Finally, her fingers grasped his limps ones. "Sesshoumaru," she cried softly. The lord's eyes shot open as he listened. "Please," she weapt, "Don't forget about us. Don't forget me. Don't forget Jade. Please, don't forget me-" At that moment, her fingers slipped from his, and the teenager colapsed to her face.

A light began to emitt from the youkai's body. It grew intensly to the point that Geladria had to step back to shield her eyes. Sesshoumaru turned his face toward the blocked sky, gaping as his body was consumed. "Jade..." he whispered just before his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the light vanished, and where the canine prince had once stood, his clothing, armour and weapons fell to the ground. The lady walked up to the heap and gently brushed through. Pushing back the kimono, she gasped at what her eyes beheld. Laying on its side, she saw a small, white kitten with a long fluffy tail curled about it. The male was sleeping as Lady Geladria scooped him into her arms. The front left leg was missing, striking a pain in the witch's heart. "You dear, little one," she said sweetly, "you're so vonerable and fragile. I must take special care of you, my Precious."

Some hours later, dark brown eyes fluttered open to see pitch black. Jade gasped and shot up on her hands. She realized the stupidity in her action when her head pounded her down again. She grimaced a bit until she noticed the white puffs escaping her mouth. Her senses slowly returned, starting with the sense of touch. The cold metal around her wrists told her she was shackled again, and her ears confirmed this with the clatter of her chains. 'I must be in a dungeon or something,' she thought, 'but for some reason, I always thought one of these would be burning up; it's freezing in here!'

Her nose suddenly cringed. Her nostils were filled with an overwhelming scent that she knew all to well. Blinking her eyes to adjust, the teen gaped as her pupils showed her a hugh room filled with... CATS. Her jaw matched her gaping eyes at the sight. Was she cursed THAT weekend? Were the felines out to get her? Was she going to be devoured by crazed lions, tigers, and bobcats? As she whimpered silently, Jade noticed that all of the cats were asleep, quite peacefully. Her swirling thoughts calmed at the realization; she was fine.

As she thought about hitting herself, a rock fell on her head and bounced of to the floor. Grabbing her head, she rubbed the tender spot as another hit the ground beside her. It was then Jade realized that these rocks were falling all over the dark, cold dungeon. She wondered how the different sized cats could live in such a place.

She scanned over the sleeping, seeing leopards, lions, panthers, tigers, cougars and many she didn't know. One siberian tiger caught her eye; the small kitten was licking a gash wound on a hind leg. Her heart sank as she realized the wound must have come from a falling rock. Suddenly, her ear twitched at a cracking noise. Looking at the ceiling, Jade gaped at a large boulder breaking from the jagged ceiling. It was directly over the tiger cub! As the rock broke free, the teenager stood and ran over, "Look out!" The kitten gaped up at the girl who'd snatched him. Jade smiled a forced smile, "You okay... little guy?"

Her voice almost cracked as tears filled her eyes. She had saved the tiger, but the boulder her got her; her right leg had been stabbed by the jagged rock and was now trapped beneath it. Her entire body trembled in pain; the siberian kitten could clearly sense this, and he began to cry as little kitten do. Jade feared that she had frightened the little thing, but then, the other cats stirred at the mewing. Suddenly, the tomboy felt the jagged edge pull slowly from her leg. The little tiger stopped his crying, and the teen her head to see what he was looking at.

She gasped at a large, black panther, standing beside her. His deep, green eyes were magnifacent, and they were locked with her brown ones. After looking at each other for some time, the panther looked up at the others and opened his mouth. "This female has protected one of us. In return, we must not bring her to harm." Jade felt dizzy at the voice that escape the cat's mouth. He must have sensed she was in shock and laid beside her. "Rest now, young one," he said, "you are safe now." The teen saw no other alternative, so she laid down to allow her leg to heal, only to have several others snuggle next to her for warmth.

Some time after she fell asleep, there was a creaking noise heard, followed by a soft thumping sound. One by one, the cats lifted their heads to see who had entered the dungeon. Hisses and growls swept over the felines as a tiny, white, three-legged kitten limped past. His golden eyes were full of fear as he stumbled by glicening teeth.

What had he done to deserve such treatment? He didn't know. Still, this kitten had a reason for coming to the dungeon. No one could scare him away from it. Finally, he found what he'd been searching for.

The face of a sleeping girl filled his vision. Here – at her head – he sat down and looked at her peaceful visage. He saw the blood dried onto her face and blinked. He knew she was special, but why? Why had he limped all the way here from Her Ladyship's bed?

_"Why?"_ mewed the kitten aloud, _"Why does this person feel so... nice?"_

The panther awoke at the sound. He looked from the kitten to the teen and back. _"Do you know her?"_ he asked the white feline.

The kitten looked up at the panther in shock. _"I..."_ he stammered, _"I don't know. When I awoke in Her Ladyship's arms, all I could remember was... her."_ The panther sat on his hind legs, motioning for the kitten to come closer. The white cat stumbled over to the girl's chest and curled into a ball beside her. _"I feel safe with her,"_ he mewed to the panther before falling asleep.

The panther marveled at the duo, 'Amazing; the spell should have erased all of his memories, yet their bond was strong enough to remain.' As the large, black cat poundered over his revelation, he gasped as the dungeon door slammed open.

"Precious," came a frantic Lady Geladria, "My Precious, are you down there? Where ARE you?"

The panther quickly leapt over the sleeping to get to the base of the strairs. Huffing, he stood in front of the worried witch. Looking up at her, he spoke, "My Lady, what troubles you at this late hour?" The woman wasn't looking at him, and as he feared, she'd seen the scene he had just left. Her ice blue eyes sent a freezing glare at the cat and girl. As she began to approuch, the panther blocked her, "Please, Geladria, don't lose your temper. I beg of you."

"Silence, Morgram!" The witch countered with a slap across the snout.

As Morgram the panther realed in pain, those asleep quickly awoke. Jade opened her eyes to see what had happened only to stop short. Sitting up, she gaped at the white kitten looking up at her. Tears rushed at the sight of the golden irises as she picked him up, holding him close to her chest. "I thought I'd lost you," she wept. "What has she done to you? I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!"

When Precious nestled into the embrace, the witch released a screech of rage and charged. Jade looked up at the witch in fear; not knowing what to do, she clung to the weak kitten to protect him. Geladria struck the teen across the face, sending her hard to the floor. "How DARE you, you wench," screamed the britishwoman.

Morgram snatched the stunned cat in his mouth and dashed for somewhere in the dungeon other than there. When they were a safe distance, he looked back in horror. Geladria's hands were tightly wrapped around the teen's throat.

The young woman clawed at the fingers grasping her neck, but the witch's grip was surprisingly strong. "You," she growled in English, "you're just like her! That Japanese wench that stole my husband, you're just like her!"

In her weakened state, Jade put up a futile struggle as she gaged. "It was just like this, you know," Geladria continued, "I caught them in the village market. I charged her and choked her to death; then, I silenced my husband forever!"

The teen's eyes overflowed with tears as she fought for air. "He betrayed me! He tossed my love for him aside like a bloody, old rag! How could he do that after all I'd done? I hate you for taking him; I HATE YOU!"

The tomboy realized it was all over; she was going to die, and her dear friend would be alone. Morgram nudged the witch, "Please, Geladria! Don't stain your hands any more! Don't do this! I beg of you!" The witch smack the panther at his Japanese words.

In those few moments, Jade reached for the golden-eyed kitten. It was all she could do to say her last words to him, but she forced the words out. "Please... don't... forget... me... Sesshou... maru-" The kitten gaped in horror as the witch finished her deed. The girl's eyes closed; even still, he stumbled forward to touch her. He didn't stop, even when the witch declared her dead, but Geladria scooped him up inches from the eternally, sleeping beauty.

Morgram bowed his head, "I failed. I can't protect anything. Forgive me, young one." Out of nowhere, the panther felt something brush his paw. "She's alive..." he gasped, "She is; the girl lives!"Geladria stopped in front of the stairs. How could that injured female survive strangulation?

The white kitten heard the proclaimation and struggled to see behind the woman. The lady held fast, yet the kitten manged quite a struggle; so much so, the witch lost her grip, sending the handicapped cat to the stone floor. He gave a yelp as he landed, and he soon found that he couldn't move. Lady Geladria picked him up carefully, apologizing softly. She thought the shock had immobilized him, but it was the sight of the teen's face that froze him; he had to be near her.

The next morning, Geladria sent for Jade's body. When a tiger walked in with the teen drapped over him, the witch snatched the unconsious girl's hair and yanked her head up to look. The peacful visage burned her eyes; it almost seemed angelic. "Your grasp on life is becoming a nusence, but," the witch dropped the hair and walked over to a long rope, "if I can't kill you, I sure as Hades can seal you away!"

The witch tied the teen's hands over her head and sent the tiger out of the room. She lowered the candle chandelier and tied the girl to it. Raising it once again, she chanted a spell that birthed a wind swirling about the teen. Jade's loose hair whisped about her in the wind as a crystal formed over her body. When the wind died, Geladria grinned at the crystalized girl. "At last, the thorn is removed."

_"How do you feel?"_

The white kitten looked at the panther before him. _"I'm still sore,"_ replied the kitten,_ "but I'll be fine, Morgram. Actually, I really want to see the girl again. Could you take me to her?"_

The panther had left the dungeon to allow her some time to recover. Grinning down at the maimed feline, Morgram replied, _"Not right now, I'll take you to see her later; I promise. Climb on my back. I'd like to talk to you about something."_ The cat did so, and the larger cat began to walk.

_"This girl,"_ Morgram said, _"I believe she is the key to your past." _The kitten blinked at the statement. _"You weren't always a cat. I know this is hard to understand, but the only way for you to be with this girl is to revert to your true form, only then can you save her."_

The other cat thought over the blunt words. He was right; he didn't understand. Another form? He wasn't really a cat? Why did he need to save this girl that haunted his memory? Still, he knew he needed to be with her. _"Morgram,"_ he mewed, _"What do I need to do?"_

Morgram felt a glimmer of hope that he hadn't felt in ages. He quickly explained that the spell he was under trapped him by his name. _"You must speak your name in your native tongue to break the spell. Only in the tongue of man can you do this, but if you are meant to be free, your name will flow from your tongue."_

The kitten nodded. Then, an idea came to him. _"Morgram, you know your name, and you speak like humans. Why are still a cat?"_ The panther slowed as he recalled his reason.

_"Because..."_ he searched for words, _"Because I want Geladria to be happy. She can only be that way if I remain as her servant."_ The kitten could hear the pain in Morgram's mewing. Thinking over what he'd said, he curled up and fell asleep on his friend's back.

"Please," came a voice from the darkness. _"Who's there?"_ "Please don't forget." The cat spun around trying to locate the source of the voice. _"Who's there? Where are you?"_ "Don't forget about us. Don't forget me." _"Forget who? Who are you?"_ He turned around to see a light. "Please, don't forget me." The kitten stumbled toward it. It turned out to be two holes that he leaned forward to look through. _"Who are you? How do you know me?"_ His vision cleared, revealing the girl's face. It was streaming with tears and fresh blood. "Please, don't forget about us. Don't forget Jade! Please... Sesshoumaru!"

Amber eyes shot open. That was it; the girl had told him his name before, yet it hadn't clicked until now. Looking up, the kitten realized he was alone in one of the halls. _"Morgram,"_ he called out as he began to follow the faint scent of his friend.

The cheetah, Victor, a leopard, and a tiger watched the tiny thing stumble along. At first, they went back to their conversation; however, their heads turned at his words that followed. _"Morgram,"_ he wheezed, _" I remember my name! The girl told me! Morgram where are you?"_

Victor and the leopard gaped in shock, but the tiger recalled the young woman he'd carried to the throne room. _"We have to help him,"_ he told the other two. _"He alone can bring us our freedom."_ The others agreed and dashed for the smaller cat. Scooping up the tired, little cat, Victor lead the way to Morgram.

The panther looked out at the grassy field, flowing in the wind, as the felines came running. He turned at the sight of the petrified kitten. _"Victor, why do you carry the young one in your mouth?"_

The cheetah placed the frightened cat on the ground and looked into his leader's eyes. _"Morgram,"_ he panted, _"The young one says he recalls his name. We all know what this could mean, and I swear the others will follow us in helping him free us." _

The large panther looked from Victor to the little cat, _"You know what to do, young one. I knew you were meant to be free; now, speak in the tongue of man and free the girl and yourself."_

The kitten looked into Morgram's kind eyes and thought of the girl's eyes last night, so kind, compassionate, and sad. 'Give me your strength,' he thought deep within his soul, 'Jade...' The four cats towered over the white cat as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "...Ses...shou...maru... SESSHOUMARU!"

A great wind rushed in from the windows as the cats backed away from the kitten. As more felines gathered, the wind began to swirl about the white cat. Suddenly, the kitten's form exploded in a bright light from within. Victor and Morgram turned their heads from the shimmering miracle. A mighty roar emitted the growing spectical; Morgram looked up at the light's shape, and he knew the kitten he'd known was no human.

The light finally began to shrink back, and the cats watched in awe as the light faded into its true form. The image of a tall man with a tail draped over his body filled their vision. A sigh escape him as golden eye fluttered open. Sitting up, the silver-hair man looked at the cats innocently. "What happened to me?" he asked himself. "I would hope there would be a very good reason for my clothes absence."

The cats gaped at the stomp of his arm and the markings on his wrist and face. After sitting for quite some time, he gasped as the recent events came back to him. His golden eyes gaped at the image of Jade's crying face, calling to him. Gradually, the innocence faded to the death glare of The Fearful Prince.

Standing, the lord looked at them and demanded, "Where is Jade?" Morgram had the prince's clothes brought to him as he explained that she was close by. "Are you aware you are adressing royalty?" the lord asked.

"Yes," Morgram replied, "Your very presence before me told me of your quality, My Lord. Please accept our aid in your efforts." As Sesshoumaru dressed, he nodded a yes in annoyance. _"Go with him!" _Morgram roared, _"Take him to the female that helped us!"_ He watched the lord run off with the others. 'I must deal with something first...'

Following the tiger, the dog's nose picked up that familiar scent. All of a sudden, the cats slowed to a stop in a large room. The scent lingered in the area, yet it also seemed to die. Looking around, he noticed a rope, tied to the wall. His golden irises followed the rope to the ceiling and stopped. Stepping back, Sesshoumaru gaped in horror at the sight of Jade's hair swirling about her frozen form, incased in an icicle.

After lowering the ice encased maiden, Sesshoumaru looked up and down the frozen body. Her hands were bound above her head by a rope connected to the ceiling ordiment. What could he do?

At that moment, he heard a strange hum. Glacing around the throne room, his eyes beheld Tenseiga, Toukijin, and Dragon's Breath, propped against one of the thrones. He motioned for a cat to bring it to him. Touching it, the prince heard its message.

"Lie the Dragon's Breath and you on the ice," he clearified, "and the seal will be broken. I see; you aren't so worthless after all." Crossing the blades, a flash shot through the room, and a hole melted into the ice crystal. Sesshoumaru knelt beside the crystal and lifted the unconscious girl from her prison. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Jade." Laying her on top of a lion, the prince declared departure.

As the group made their way out, a voice cried from the other end of the hall. "Geladria! Please, just leave them be! I beg of you!"

"SILENCE!" A loud slap echoed in the hall followed by the witch's entrance. Her ice blue irises gaped at the sight of the lord and the freed young woman. "How... dare you... Who are you that you could break MY SPELL?"

The woman's demands were followed by a chilling wind from behind her. "Ice? What a coincedence?" The dog thought aloud in annoyance, "Just like another cat person I used to know. Perfect."

The witch's eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru as she spoke her first incantation, "ICE COLD HATRED!"

The prince watched the spears of ice flying toward him on the back of the cold gust. Out of nowhere, he gasped at the sudden – and unexpected – counter attack. "LIQUID BLADE!" The wind was cut off by a red ribbon that splattered against the rock wall. All eyes stared at the blood flowing down the wall, but Sesshoumaru's turned to see Jade, crouching beside the lion. "Sorry to burst your bubble," the tomboy grunted, "but only I have permission to kick his butt. You mess with Sesshoumaru; you mess with Jade Carden, and I've been iching for a fight."

Geladria glared at the two as her eyes seemed to freeze over with the next chant, "BLIZZARD OF TEARS!" Jade and Sesshoumaru tried to strike, yet they couldn't break through the powerful spells. "PAINFULLY NUMB!"

Jade drove Dragon's Breath into the floor, "SHIELD OF FLAME!" Protected from an icy blast of wind, Sesshoumaru inquired about her leg. "I'm fine," she grunted her lie through the pain, "We'll worry about that after this is over. How can we get through those incantations? They're so strong."

The prince shook his head, "I don't know. I heard from Sogi that incantations are strongest when the caster's emotions flow with the words. We might have to run from this one... might."

Jade shot him a horrorified look in protest, but before she could object, a loud voice echoed through the hall, louder then Geladria's. "GELADRIA, ENOUGH!"

The wind died instantly, so Jade withdrew the Shield. The prince and teen looked about the the bowing cats; then, Jade's jaw dropped at the sight of a frightened Geladria, staring at a man behind her. His black hair hung just below his shoulders against his loose shirt. His pants were of the traditional British style of the late 1400's, yet his feet were bare; it was as if he'd thrown on his garments in a rush. His green eyes looked at the witch with a longing. "Mor... Morgram...?" she gasped.

The lord and tomboy gaped, "MORGRAM?"

"Geladria," the man spoke calmly in a handsome, British accent, "I could have said my name at any time of my choosing, but I thought it was the only way to make the hurt leave you. I have done you a great disservice in this, and I've failed you as your husband for not seeing this sooner.

"The girl from the market, all those years ago, was a stranger to me. You lashed out in anger and jealousy, and your actions – up till today – have been unnessesary. You must release them, Geladria. It's over."

The witch's eyes flashed red with rage. "NEVER!" She screamed in an inhuman voice as she charged for him, "I'll never let go!"

"Dragon's Breath," Jade leapt up and swung about before releasing her blade, "HIT THE MARK!"

Her legs tangled before she landed, causing her to hit her hip on the rock floor, and she released a cry of pain. "Jade, you fool," the lord ran over to her side.

"Did... did it work," she stammered.

The prince looked up from her face to see what she was looking for, "What...?"

A scream escaped the woman's lips as the blade rammed into her chest. Morgram gaped in horror at her eyes, reverting as she fell before him. "GELADRIA!" Pulling the hilt from her back, he held her close and stroked her frightened face.

"Morgram..." She gasped in English, "What happened? What... what's going on?" He shushed her kindly. "Morgram... I'm scared. Don't... Don't leave me... please."

Shaking his head and holding back tears, Morgram replied, "Never, Love. Never." Her wide, ice blue eyes locked with his evergreen as she released her last breath. Gaping at her still face, he pulled her close and cried out, "GELADRIA!"

The cry echoed throughout the castle as the onlookers bowed their heads. However, Sesshoumaru turned to the reeling teen. Scooping her up in his tail, the prince asked what hurt worst. Clutching his kimono front, she looked up at him, pleading, "Sess... help them..."

The youkai gaped, "Are you serious? That woman almost killed you, and she turned me into a CAT! Of all things, she had to transform me into a feline!"

Grinding her teeth, the teen countered his arguement, "Sesshoumaru... you've been shown kindness and compassion. Now, its your turn to return that and prove that you do... have a... heart..." Her hand slipped as she past out from exhaustion.

The prince thought over her last words. Was he capable of kindness? Could he show mercy to an enemy? Wasn't he heartless? Looking at the couple across from him, he gasped at the resemblence to the day his beloved died. The cries he made back then seemed to echo in Morgram's now. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru realized there was only one answer.

Morgram's eyes shot up at the sight of the prince, standing before him, sword in hand. "Please," he begged in Japanese, "she is no threat to you now. Just leave us be."

The lord found that he couldn't keep his cold expression; his eyes had softened and held nothing but remorce. 'What am I doing?' Sesshoumaru thought, 'This is irrational and rediculous. Why bring her back to stab me in the back?'

Suddenly, Tenseiga shook, revealing something new to him. A small, parasidic youkai was clinging to the woman's soul. "Hm? This would explain many a question.," he mused. As the man stared up at him, the dog rose the blade for a strike. "Morgram," Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice, "You helped me when I needed it; allow me to return to you such... kindness." Swinging, the youkai screeched as the soul reentered its body.

Instantly, the cats reverted to their human forms. Sheathing his father's fang and picking up Dragon's Breath, Sesshoumaru turned away as the woman's body became youthful, her hair darkened to brown, and she awakened. The cried of joy were over whelming; so much so, no one noticed the youkai prince pick up the unconscious teen and walk out the gate.

Morgram and Geladria ran for the front enterance and saw the prince, walking slowly through the tall grass. "Wait!" Morgram called to the youkai, "At least tell us your names so we can thank you properly."

The prince stopped, a bit surprised. "I am the Lord Prince Sesshouamru of the Western Plains," he declared, "and this... This is Jade Carden, my dear companion." As he continued to walk, the prince could feel a tear fall down his cheek. She was more than that. He KNEW it for a fact. He was just to afraid to say the words in his heart. Yes, it had happened again...

Rin: (_stares at the computer screen_)

Jade: (_stands from her chair with authority_) Now, to end this once and for all. (_whispers_) I'm sorry, to all those involve in this; I'm hurting them all... again.

Rin: (_looks up at her_) No way... This is impossible.

Jade: (_looks Rin in the eye kindly_) Nothing is impossible for us, Little Rin. Remember? (_smiles_)

Rin: (_gasps and covers her mouth as she recalls the smile_)

Jade: (_walks into the kitchen_) I think this has gone on long enough, both of you.

Riku: (_yells at her_) Stay out of this, Jade!

Jade: (_speaks clearly_) No, Riku. That's enough. Sesshoumaru, to answer your inquiries, the chapters I write are from memories. Memories that finally have come together in my mind, today.

Sess: (_gapes at her_) Then, you... you are...

Jade: (_puts a finger to her lips_)

Riku: (_glares at them_) What the hell is this? How long have you been going behind my back, Jade? Answer me!

Jade: (_looks Riku in the eye_) I'm sorry, Riku, but I'm afraid we were never meant to be. I'm sorry things have gone sour as they have, but we can now longer see each other. I think that would be best for you.

Riku: (_gapes at her in shock and awe_) Jade... What's wrong with you? You're talking like you're royalty or something.

Jade: (_smiles sadly_) You could call it something like that. Now, I'm afraid this is good bye, Riku. (_kisses his forehead_) May you find happiness with someone better than me, I pray.

Riku: (_stares at her a while before leaving_)

Rin: (_watches the door shut_) Is he really gone?

Jade: (_sighs heavily_) Yes, I'm afraid. And now, I must leave you for now. I shall return, again, Sesshoumaru and dear Little Rin. (_blinks sleepily and colapses_)

Sess: (_runs up to catch her_) Jade-! Then, it is true...

Rin: (_looks from the lord to the author and back and forth_) Things are going to get really good. I can feel it... again.


	25. Special: The Power of a Soul

The first of two special chapters in _A World Apart_. Think of them as the movies they make for _Inuyasha_. It is very long, so either read this over a few days or when you have a ton of time on your hands. With that said, I'd better get this started. By the way for the Sogi fans out there – if they exist, no one ever comments on him – sorry, but he's visiting a friend during this whole thing. Just wanted to clear that up first.

I, Jade the Inujin, don't own _Inuyasha_ or its characters. The original people, such as Jade, belong to me.

_An_ _A World Apart_ _Special_: _The Power of A Soul _

It was raining. The cold, wet spears threatened to break through the window of Jade's room. She sat there, staring into the sheets of rain. Watching as the once solid ground turned to a mushy mess of mud.

Her roommates had never seen Jade so quiet. The twins said they couldn't read her mind because it was apparently blank. Susan tried lighting energy candles; this turned out to be a bad decision, for the twins were the only beneficiaries. Even though the twins were bouncing all over the bedroom, Jade remained in her hypnotized state.

Susan was getting restless, now. The only sign of life from the tomboy was when she blinked, slowly, every two minutes. "What's WRONG with you? Why aren't you DOING anything? Go play in the rain or something! JUST MOVE!" Jade didn't even twitch. Susan was on the very edge of her sanity. 'What happened to the Jade I remember? I know what will bring her back down to Earth." Susan marched over to the Door and pushed it wide open. Standing in the entryway, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "PRINCE SESS!"

Lord Prince Sesshoumaru was in the middle of his nightly stare at the moon when a high-pitched scream reached his sensitive hearing. He grabbed one of his throbbing ears and shriveled to the ground. Through the painful vibrations, he recognized the voice as one Susan Johnson. 'She had better have a superb reason for piercing my eardrums,' he growled.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru tried to yell, so he could hear over the shouting, "I'm going to Jade's time! If you need me, you know where I'll be!"

Jaken sat up and went to watch the sleeping Rin, "Yes, My Lord." Of course, he didn't hear the noise, so he had no idea why his lord was going all of a sudden. He started thinking about Jade and sneered, 'Stupid human girl.'

Sesshoumaru charged toward the Door at his top speed in an attempt to drown out the screams. When he got there, he glared down at the teenager with glowing red eyes, "NANI?"

Susan ignored what he had said, but from his body language she came the conclusion that he was ticked off, badly. Sesshoumaru looked as Susan pointed behind her with her shaking thumb and saw Jade sitting by the window. She looked like an empty shell left to look into the abyss. His eyes returned to their normal golden color, and he brushed passed Susan ever so slowly.

The twins looked through his thoughts as the prince made his way over to the window. The ever curious Susan asked what he was thinking. May looked puzzled, and Mark blinked a few times out of confusion. "He's thinking… Jade," they replied, softly.

"What do you mean he's thinking 'Jade'?" Susan asked a tad bit harshly. "Can't you be a little more specific?" The twins shook their heads for a no.

Looking out into the showers, Sesshoumaru glanced to see if Jade was actually watching something, and his guess had been correct; she wasn't. "What are you searching for," he asked finally. She didn't answer. Sesshoumaru sat down across from the hanyou and looked at her. For the first time since he'd met her, Sesshoumaru really looked at her as Jade Carden, not as a reincarnation or another subject.

The twins winked at each other and took each of Susan's hands. "Let's go, Sue. They need to be alone," they whispered as they pulled her out the bedroom door. Susan pulled back at the eighth graders' grip, but it was two against one.

Over the year they had known each other, Sesshoumaru and Jade had learned so much about each other. She had told him things she had been afraid to tell anyone. They were best friends that liked to beat each other. Now his dear friend was far away from him, and he realized, again, how far they really had come. "The rain's coming down pretty hard," he said casually. "It's a good thing we're inside, hm?"

Jade blinked sleepy eyes and looked at him. He held her gaze and smiled his small grin. She blinked again and returned her gaze to the heavy downpour outside.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Okay then, if you're going to be that way about it, I'll cut right to the chase."

Jade turned just as the dog grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her chair. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me? SESSHOUMARU?" Jade fumed.

"Somewhere I can wash all that angst off you and get you kicking again," the prince grinned behind him.

Jade looked around the giant tail and saw the front door, wide open."Oh, crap," Jade said to herself as they entered the intense showers. Her two shirts were soaked instantly, and the mud puddles swallowed her feet above her ankles.

Sesshoumaru felt his kimono clinging to his skin, and his silver locks dripped with water into his face. "You still have any angst on you?" he said over the rain, smiling.

Jade looked at him with furry, "Sesshoumaru… I'm going to kill you!"

Sesshoumaru took off with the very angry 17 year old gaining quickly. Then, he saw a huge mud puddle and thought, 'If I fall in there, then she laugh and stop chasing me.' Down he went, into a thick substance face down. Jade slowed down in an attempt to stop, but she dripped over the 6'5" youkai into the muck, flat on her back.

Sesshoumaru pulled his face out of the mud and waited for the bashing. It never came. He turned to face her and let the rain wash his face. What he saw was the last thing he expected and the first he wanted; she was laughing. He joined her in a good belly laugh. "Uh… Jade? Would you mind taking your legs off my back?" Sesshoumaru chuckled finally.

Jade squinted her eyes, and the laughing quieted. She smiled at him, grabbed a hand-full of sludge, and threw it into his face. Sesshoumaru felt the gooey substance fall from his face. He in turn threw a fistful of his own at toward her face. It missed the face but hit the chest. Jade looked at Sesshoumaru, and he looked back. "Oh it's on now," Jade declared.

With that, one of the fiercest mud fights commenced. Back and forth, handfuls of mud filled the air, and the two contestants jumped around the front yard to dodge them. Finally, Sesshoumaru had Jade pinned up against the house. Jade panted to reveal how tired she really was; the youkai prince was also out of breath, but he was looking into her eyes. He couldn't tear himself from those clearly visible sparkles. They seemed to be calling to him. He couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her. Jade felt his wet lips embrace hers, but she pushed him away. "Stop! Please stop!"

Sesshoumaru was confused, 'What did I do wrong?'

Jade turned around to the wall and let tears mingled with the rain water on her face. 'I can't let him see me like this. I'm showing my weakness, Dad would kill me.'

"Jade," the prince spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't… help it. Jade, I have to tell you-"

"NO! Don't say it, please! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" the bewildered Sesshoumaru asked.

"WHY are you trying to get close to me?" Jade still faced the wall.

'Why are you pushing him away?' a voice within her asked softly.

"Because I love you, Jade! That's right the sky is going to fall! Mount Fuji's going to erupt! The world's doomed all because of four little words!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"NO!" Jade screamed. "Take it back, please! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I'm tired of cursing myself with these lies. If I don't know what doing, then tell me of my ignorance, Jade." He walked up to hold her. She turned around and pushed him back, again.

"Everyone that I ever got close to, or ever let get close to me, in my whole life was taken from me! My grandparents were killed in a drive-by! My parents got divorced, and then they were both murdered! I was separated from my brothers in foster care! Every time I got close to my foster parents, or a friend, I got moved! Don't you see the pattern? Don't you understand?" Jade hesitated, "I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU, TOO!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her face, and though it was covered with water droplets, he could still see her tears fall down her face. He walked up to her and held her, even though she continued to push him. He held her tightly within his arm and tail's embrace, "You'll never loose me. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Jade, finally calm.

"I'm not, I really mean it," he said softly in her ear.

Jade buried her face in his shoulder, "I truly felt like I belonged with you, Rin, and even Jaken. I don't want to loose that. I don't…" she sobbed, "…want… to loose another home."

Sesshoumaru squeezed her tighter, "You won't."

Just as she was about to let him through, she heard that choking, shocked sound she wished she didn't recognize. "Um, Sesshoumaru, we have an audience," she said in an annoyed tone.

"What is it, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said without moving Jade, or letting her move for that matter.

Jaken was taken way past aback, 'What is His Lordship doing, holding that wretched female in such a manner?'

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru was bearing his heart, and his underling was interrupting at the wrong time.

The frog-like thing snapped back to reality, "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's Rin! She's been taken!"

The two love birds broke apart and pelted the frog for answers, "WHO?"

"Kagura and Kohaku," Jaken managed to gasped passed Jade's grip on his collar.

"That Naraku is up to his old tricks." Jade concluded, loosing the amphibian. "Sesshoumaru, you and Jaken head after him; I'll track you when I can."

Sesshoumaru was torn. Should he stay with Jade or go now for Rin? Jade's orders answered his conflict instantly. He nodded, reluctantly, and ran for the Door.

Jade watched the direction he'd taken for a moment, 'Why did you push him away?'

Jade was hearing the voice again, but now she knew its speaker, the other Jade. "Sometimes love has to be denied," she said to herself. "Some people just aren't allowed to love."

Jaken waddled after his lord, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Susan watched the little beast squawk after Prince Sess. 'Stupid little frog,' she thought.

Sesshoumaru pushed everything out of his mind, except that Naraku had Rin. 'That monster! How dare he even lay a hand on Rin! I'll rip out his living heart!" With that he pushed the door open and yelled at Jaken to hurry it up. Then, he picked up the toad by the collar and ran in the direction of Naraku's stench.

Jade had a little bit of trouble getting out of the room when Miss G – Miss Gimlee – told her the bed wasn't properly made. After performing many other labors, Jade asked if she could go. Miss G nodded slowly, but Jade didn't even wait for her head to drop before she exited the Door. As her roommates cheered her on, she waved back and said goodbye.

Before Jade had even left, Sesshoumaru had tracked down the spider to a large cave, coming out of the ground. "Jaken, prepare for a fight."

"Yes, My Lord," nodded Jaken nervously.

Upon entering the cave that recked of the enemy youkai, Sesshoumaru was met by Rin's cries of warning, but he wasn't turning back now. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's a trap! Get out! Hurry!"

Jaken was quickly ensnared by Kohaku's chain, yet Sesshoumaru walked right passed the two girls, scowl and all. "Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru! It's so good to see you. How long has it been?" came Naraku's cocky voice.

"Don't even try to flatter me, fool. You have crossed the line, yet again," Sesshoumaru glared at the shadow before him.

"Now, your highness, it's not nice to stare, you know."

Kagura looked over at the angry prince and longed to touch his face, 'Why must you haunt me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Why do I want you and loathe you at the same time?'

"Well, I guess we should get down to business, eh, Lord Sesshoumaru?" smirked Naraku.

The prince's eyes turned ruby red as he cracked his Whip of Light. Naraku jumped over it and signaled to Kagura. Sesshoumaru, in his crazed state, didn't notice until the last moment that she's was coming for him. Perturbed by the two on one attack, the dog decided to go full throttle on them.

Nine year old Rin kicked and screamed as Kohaku pulled her into a side room to watch. She stopped in shock as the dog transformed before her eyes into the furious beast of the Western legend. The left stump was clearly visible a few feet above the ground since he was forced to crouch inside the cave. "Come and stay still," Kohaku said sternly. He tied her arms above her head to a post. Her eyes never left the fight.

Kohaku stood stiffly behind the post, watching in almost amusement. As the giant dog swatted at Kagura's blades, Rin couldn't help but shed tears. 'It's all my fault. If only I hadn't been so clumsy, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to struggle against Kagura and Naraku alone.'

Just as Kagura was about to admit defeat, she called up a last resort, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" The twister swirled up and drove into the nape of the great dog's neck. The canine god gave a wail, and a bright light blinded all but the two children in the small room.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin screamed. The light dissipated to reveal Sesshoumaru, lying limp on the cavern floor. Rin gave a cry of shock and fear, but she was relieved to see that he was breathing.

Naraku strode over to the weakened youkai, "All tired out, huh?" He picked up the fallen warrior's arm and dragged him to the opposite side of the cave from Rin. Kagura assisted him in tying the lord to a thick post, and Naraku draped a rope around his neck as if it were a piece of jewelry.

After Kagura left to stand watch, Rin watched in horror as the prince took one of the worst beat downs of his long life. She buried her face in her sleeve, but she couldn't escape the moans and cries that left the youkai's mouth. She didn't cry though, for she no longer had any tears left to shed. She only struggled to hold back her own screams as her body burn with his pain.

As the wind sorceress took up her post outside the cave, the first of Sesshoumaru's cries reached her. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Why was Naraku beating him? Then, it dawned on her that her father had used her to bring down the dog. She collapsed outside the cave, unable to find any air. She had brought this on him; it was her fault that Sesshoumaru would fall to her father, and she was to much of a coward to stop it. With each blow and each cry, the wind child felt a stab at her chest. Gripping her shoulders, Kagura wept, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru... Forgive me!"

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself, oh high and mighty one," mocked Naraku. He stepped back to view his work of frustration. "I mean, you and the girl were mere pawns in the ultimate plan. How does it feel to be used... again?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the spider youkai and widened his eyes as he saw the bigger picture. "Why you-"

Naraku pulled the leash around Sesshoumaru's neck to prevent his outburst. "Now, now, we don't want to scare the child, do we?" Naraku stepped aside to show his captive that Rin had seen it all. As the lord began to fade into darkness, Naraku whispered to him, "I'll say hi to Jade for you."

Jade was now in sight of the cave. She thought she heard a scream from a child. As her mind flooded with worst case scenarios, her adrenaline was pumping. She charged for the cave, "If he laid a figure on her, I'll kill him!"

At the entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks. The Staff of Heads was lying on the doorstep. "Come in. Come in, Jade. We've been expecting you," came Naraku's snake-like voice. Jade pushed all fear out of her mind and walked down into the underground cave. The different scents flowing in the air told her who was there, even her alias. Then, there before her sat Naraku in his gaudy pelt.

"Where are the others?"

Naraku's baboon head lowered, "Must we begin business so soon? It seems no one ever wants to just talk anymore."

"Answer the question, jerk!" A sigh escape Naraku as he stood and motioned his hands upward. Jade instinctively went for her sword, but the lights merely brightened, revealing her worst fears were confirmed. "NO!" Jade ran over to Sesshoumaru's side and lifted his head. "NO! No, you promised... You promised me I wouldn't lose you!"

Naraku clicked his tongue in false pity, "Poor Jade, didn't even have a final goodbye."

"You... you spider," Jade snarled, still holding the dog's head to her chest, "You know how I feel about spiders, Naraku? I want to crush 'em. Every last one should meet the bottom of my boot!"

Naraku smirked and removed the pelt, "I take it you want me down there as well. Let us see you try." Jade gridded her teeth and charged after him in rage so pure the spider felt a slight sense of awe. He dodged barely, "You and Sesshoumaru are so predictable when you're angry."

"Jade don't! It's a trap," Rin called out. She had to get out of her bonds and quickly. Remembering a technique Jade had shown her, she kicked her leg backward and met Kohaku in his weak spot. He doubled over in pain, and Rin started pulling at her ropes again. It hurt terribly, but she freed herself, grabbed Jaken, and ran for Sesshoumaru. She pulled out Tenseiga and tried to used it on his ropes; then, she remembered it couldn't cut.

While Rin was trying to rescue, everyone else was focused on the fight. Jade made multiple strikes toward Naraku, but he always seemed to dodge them. Kanna had been watching closely, and once she saw what she was looking for, she called out, "Father, now."

Rin turned to see Jade, Dragon's Breath raise above her head, charge Naraku. She gaped as the teen's chest ran straight into his claws. "JADE!"

The tomboy dropped her blade as Naraku rose her into the air. Her jaw wouldn't shut and neither would her eyes. When Rin's scream reached her, Jade spoke as loudly as she could, "Run, Rin... Get as far as you can."

Kagura started after the frightened child, but Naraku said to leave her be. "We have more important things to do. Kanna, the crystal, if you please." Kanna raised a prism shaped crystal in front of her mirror. "Now, Jade," said Naraku, "be a good girl and give me your soul."

Jade felt the loss of Sesshoumaru sinking in. She looked Naraku right in the eye, tears flowing from her eyes, "You want it so bad? TAKE IT!"

Rin ran as fast as she could, dragging Jaken behind her. Then, she realized she still had Tenseiga in her other hand. It started to vibrate, "What? Did you just say something?" Rin listened and realized it was telling her to hold it behind her. She did as she was told, but she never expected what she saw coming up behind her. She broke into the fastest sprint she ever done, "I have to stay alive. I have to!"

"Inuyasha..." a young girl spoke up.

"What is it, now?" complained a puppy boy.

A purple and black clad young man tapped the younger boy on the shoulder, "You know you should really try to be a bit more considerate, my friend. Especially to women."

"I'll remember that when I need it," replied the boy curtly.

"Inuyasha, something's wrong," the girl said again, a bit more worried, as she stopped.

Now the boy – Inuyasha – was concerned, "What's wrong? Are you sick? Talk to me."

"Kagome, are you alright? You look a bit pale," asked an older girl. A small kitten at her heels rubbed up against the younger girl to show her concern.

"I... I'm sensing it again," the younger girl – Kagome – said in a baffled voice.

"Sense what, Kagome?" asked a chipper little boy, with a fluff ball of a tail, from her bike basket.

"That aura, but something is very wrong. She must be in trouble," Kagome gasped.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. His patience level was well exceeded, and he was quite annoyed at this point.

"That girl I told you about," Kagome replied, so she decided to retell her story.

"I was looking for Inuyasha, after we had gotten separated, when I came to a stream. I was thirsty, and so, I scooped up some water into my hand. As I drank, I heard a rustle in the bushes across the brook. Looking back at me was the largest wolf I've ever seen."

"You didn't look it in the eye, did you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I didn't!" The girl retorted, "Anyways, I slowly stood up, but it was threatened none the less. It ran after me through the forest and into a plain before it pounced."

"Your screaming's probably what did it, ya know," Inuyasha interrupted again.

"Am I telling this or are you? You jerk!" Kagome tuned him out, "I could feel its claws sinking into my calves, and THEN I screamed for INUYASHA'S help. I saw a shadow falling from the sky, and I braced for Inuyasha's weight, not saying you're fat or anything."

The dog walked away at the comment, feeling insulted.

"Anyway, the figure was silent as a commando from the movies, or a... really good ninja or slayer. The beast was killed instantly, but I didn't feel any impact. I did feel this aura though, kind of like when I feel Kikyou's around. This one was stronger, and I couldn't ignore it even if I tried.

"I turned around and saw a figure, almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, pulling its hand out of the wolf's back. As they straightened up, they looked at me and told me that they were sorry for taking so long. I looked them over and realized they was a girl! She didn't look Japanese to me, and she was wearing some baggy clothes; they weren't as baggy as Inuyasha's though.

"She leaned over and said that she'd have to pull the claws out slowly so the beast wouldn't twitch to much. It hurt, but I've been through worse. Picking up the dead thing, she told me to have my legs tended to, waved, and walked away."

"Truly, an interesting tale, Lady Kagome," said the older boy. "Perhaps this aura you sensed is part of your untapped powers."

The older girl nodded, "You're right, Lord Monk. Youkai can sense other youkai; I know mykos can sense them too, but why shouldn't they be able to sense others like themselves as well?"

Inuyasha had fallen asleep during the rest of the story, and everyone was trying to ignore the curled up body, drooling in the grass. Kagome wanted his opinion on the topic, so she uttered his word of subjugation, the one word that could bind his soul... "SIT!"

The half dog, half boy felt the a force crush him into the grass around him. Slowly lifting his head, he turned an ugly face to Kagome and barked, "What did I DO now?"

The seventeen year old, amateur myko smiled and asked what he thought about the subject. Inuyasha yelled as he shot up, "I DON'T GIVE A-"

"Shh..." the young monk hushed the half youkai.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a chill come over her. "Everyone, get down!" The rest of the group gave her blank looks. "GET DOWN!" She yelled as she tackled Inuyasha. Just then, a large force of energy hit them.

Inuyasha tried to grab Kagome's wrist, but she was swept away by the wind. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

After several, long minutes, the wind pulled backward, dropping the teenager. "OWWW!" She rubbed her rump, "How many times am I going to fall on my butt?" She then looked around to see if any of the others had been carried with her. As she feared, they had not, but then, she spotted a yellow mound. Curious as ever, Kagome decided to investigate. It was definitely NOT what she expected.

Before her brown eyes, she saw Rin, lying over top an unconscious Jaken. "Rin? Rin? Rin, are you alright?" The last time Kagome had seen the little child had been over a year and a half ago. Rin was getting taller, but that hair was hard to miss. 'Someone needs to teach Sesshoumaru how to use a comb,' she thought.

Suddenly, the little girl jumped up and pulled a sword in front of her. Kagome recognized the blade instantly as the katana Tenseiga. "Rin, it's me, Kagome." She crumpled her brow, "What are you doing with the Tenseiga?"

Rin opened her eyes and let fresh tears stream down her small, adorable face. "Lady... Kagome..." she murmured quietly. The young myko nodded. "Oh, Lady Kagome! It was awful," Rin cried and fell into Kagome's arms.

The teen saw the blood, covering the child's hands and arms. "What happened?" Kagome pushed the girl upright and examined her wrists. She was appalled by the gashes around the small hands. Rin whined out the whole story of Naraku's trap.

"Who's Jade, Rin?" Kagome looked up from dressing the child's wounds. She never heard this name before from the Sesshoumaru party.

Rin apologized, "Forgive me, My Lady. Jade is a girl from your world." Kagome thought back to the girl who'd saved her that past year. Could this Jade and that girl be one and the same? "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Jaken think she's half youkai," the child whispered so there was no way the unconscious frog could hear her. Kagome nodded, and concluded that she had been mistaken.

Picking up Jaken, Kagome told Rin to come with her, and Rin obeyed without question. As they walked back the way they'd been carried, Kagome found her bike and threw the sleeping toad in the basket. It had amazingly escaped any damage. They eventually found a few of her companions. Jogging over to them, her smile turned to a frown, "Where is Inuyasha?"

The older teen girl was sitting next to a rather large boomerang, tending to her cat, but at that moment, she turned her head up at the young monk, "Miroku..."

The young man – Miroku – looked back at her, then to Kagome. "When you pushed him, he picked up Shippou just before the three of you disappeared into that marvel."

"WHERE did he go? WHICH direction?" Kagome was very extremely worried, for she had felt all kinds of things in the wave: hatred, agony, grief, fear, and most of all, the aura. When the older of the girls pointed toward a forest. Kagome told Rin to stay with the humans, dropped her bike, with Jaken in it, and took off. "Please be okay. Please be okay."

When she came to the end of the trees, she found a brook with large rocks, reaching up to her hips, all along the banks. She didn't even stop to catch her breath, for not five yards away, she saw Inuyasha's leg, sticking out from behind a boulder. She ran around the rock and got the second biggest shock of her life.

Inuyasha was full human. The biggest had been his comment on her scent when she saw him full human for the first time. Kagome turned him onto his back, "How is this possible? Its the middle of the day, and the new moon was last week!"

The little, fox boy – Shippou – lay well protected beneath him, asleep and breathing deeply. The amateur myko picked him up and gingerly laid him in the grass. She then turned back and checked for a pulse on the now human boy. There was a weak one, but to her horror, it died shortly after her relief came.

Kagome's heart shattered, "NO! You can't give up now! We've come so far..." She thought back to first aid and began CPR. After breathing into his mouth, she counted the number of times her pushed into his chest. Inuyasha gave no response, but Kagome wouldn't accept that. She began again with breathing, followed by chest compressions.

Her mind was so distant that she didn't realize that Kikyou was sitting in a tree behind her, watching. 'Why does she bother to try and cheat death? At last, that hanyou was destroyed. Though it wasn't by my hand, at least it was not Naraku's. I have nothing binding me to this world; I can now rest in peace... No, I can't... can I?' The old myko looked toward the heavens, 'Onigumo...'

Kagome had been at it for thirty minutes now, and still, Inuyasha's heart refused to beat. "I can't... give... up... on you... Inu...yasha..." Kagome said in between chest thrusts, "...I love... you... to much."

Kikyou look down at her reincarnation, and her fraction of a soul fumed. 'LOVE? Is that her motive, or excuse rather, for such passion? You are a fool, Kagome. Inuyasha will no longer haunt my dreams and visions-'

Her thought were interrupted by the very small gasp that escaped the boy's lips. Kagome took her scarf and dipped it in the brook. "Inuyasha, don't speak. It's Kagome; everything's going to be alright now." The weak human was overcome with fatigue; he could not even open his eyes, but he did move his head closer to Kagome's knee. She dabbed the wet, cool cloth over his face and neck. He then fell into a deep sleep.

Kikyou's eyes flashed with anger, "Why? Why did you waste your time to save that brat?"

Kagome turned her neck about sharply to face the dead woman. "You know why, Kikyou. I love him, even if he doesn't return the same to me," she said in a calm, soothing voice. The two looked at each other until Kikyou could no longer look into the pure eyes that burned her own.

Turning away, Kikyou said in a barely audible voice, "I hate you. I hate you so much. All because of how pure your heart is in this life, not your soul, compared to how mine ever was."

Kagome looked down at the sleeping boy and pulled him close to her, "It isn't as pure as you think it is. I envy you so much. Inuyasha's devotion to you makes me so jealous, but you probably knew that already, right?"

Kikyou froze, "What? Inuyasha is... devoted to me?" She turned to see Kagome nod, still looking at Inuyasha. "I thought... he protected me out of pity."

Kagome smiled, "He hasn't killed you because he loves you. You're his biggest reason for killing Naraku. I don't think he pities you at all; it's all love." Kikyou thought about all the times he'd protected her, helped her, and all the times he'd forgiven her. Whenever he kissed her, it had always been so genuine.

'She's right,' thought the dead myko, 'he does love me, but I don't love him... anymore. The only person who cares for him is-' She stopped and looked at the tired girl, 'Kagome cares for him. Why doesn't that stupid dog take a hint, go after her, and leave me alone? That's what haunts me so much; I remember his love.'

Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes, "Even if he never loves me, I will never love anyone else. All I want is to be by his side and see him happy. I just want him to be happy-" She then held the one she loved closely as she cried.

For the first time in ages, Kikyou felt a painful sense of pity. It was so strong it bothered her. "Hey," she spoke up, trying to suppress the emotion, "I heard you say that you felt an aura of a friend of yours." The other nodded, still clinging. "Never tell anyone I did this for you," Kagome heard the woman say. When she turned, she saw Kikyou's soul stealers take her into the sky. "If you DO say anything, it was a returned favor."

Kagome watched her go as Inuyasha awakened. His head injury left him feeling dizzy. He opened his eyes into slits and thought he was dreaming. "Oh, Kagome, you smell just as beautiful as you look." Kagome was even more surprised when he lifted a weak hand to stroke her black hair.

They were both returned to reality when little Shippou squealed, "Just kiss already!"

Inuyasha realized he wasn't dreaming and turned the deepest shade of red humanly possible. Kagome dropped him as she remembered she had to put up a front. She turned to slap her checks in embarrassment. The boy moaned and groaned as a shock of pain shot through his head. Kagome apologized and helped him sit up, but he ended up leaning against the boulder beside him

It was at that moment, seeing his hands, Inuyasha jerked his head around toward the brook. "This... This is impossible," he stammered. "Am I seeing things? Kagome! Tell me I'm seeing things!"

The teen aged girl saw the desperation in his dark eyes and felt helpless. She reached out to him. As her arms wrapped around him, she felt him trembling. 'Inuyasha must feel so helpless and weak,' Kagome thought. 'The way he's trembling can only mean he's scared out of his mind.'

The boy felt like a lamb that was headed into a dragon's cave. He was a weak human. No powers, no durable body, he had nothing to back himself up. That meant he would have to depend on his comrades rather than they on him. Then there was Kagome. Who was going to protect HER? HE had always been her protector and savior, and he loved her. No one could do that for her like he could. "How is this possible? I... I'm..."

"I know," Kagome whispered soothingly, "I know. I'm here, and I've got you. I won't let you go till you tell me."

Part of him wanted to push the girl away and put up his walls again, but most of him longed for her tender, loving embrace. He didn't want her to let go. For a moment, he felt safe from everything.

Shippou walked up slowly and touched Kagome's knee with his tiny hand. "Kagome... I think we should head back to the others."

Kagome opened tired eyes and nodded, "Can you stand?" She didn't let go even after he nodded a yes. Only when the human boy tried to rise did she release her grip.

Miroku looked up from the sleeping teenager to see Shippou emerge from the forest. He stood and looked again. His brightened mood dissipated. Kagome had Inuyasha's arm over her shoulder. He ran over to relieve, or assist, the young myko's heavy burden. "Lady Kagome, what happened?" His now human friend looked as if he were about to pass out.

"I don't know, Miroku, but I think it has something to do with that shock wave," answered the now myko-on-the-job.

Inuyasha fainted on reaching the camp, causing his friends to stumble. Picking him up, Miroku laid the heavy, limp body next to the other teen. "Lady Kagome," asked the monk, "why is Inuyasha human?"

Kagome told Miroku how she'd found the boy and revived him. "Wait a minute," she said as she realized the cat, "what's wrong with Kirara?"

Miroku looked down at the teen slayer, who'd fallen asleep while holding her cat familiar. "Before the wave, as you call it," Miroku replied, "Kirara had transformed, to protect Sango, but when it hit, her eyes flashed and the smaller cat returned."

The myko pondered all the information she'd learned in the past hour. "MIROKU!" Kagome cried in a moment of enlightenment, "The wave! The wave must have sucked up all the youkai power in its path!"

Miroku lifted a questioning eyebrow, "What of Shippou? He's perfectly fine."

Kagome looked down at her original companion, "Inuyasha must have shielded him." She watched the little fox as he looked at his savior.

Rin, who had been tending to Jaken, stood and faced the monk and myko. A tear fell from her eye as she ran over to Kagome. "My Lady," she cried, "what happened to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had forgotten about the youkai.

Miroku looked at the teenager, "The child said the youkai and another didn't get out before the blast. If he was still bound, then he should still be there."

Rin looked at Kagome with those tear filled eyes, "Please, My Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru... he needs help, and Jade was hurt badly. Please... help us."

Kagome's heart broke for the child. Looking at her friends, she asked, "Where is that cave, Rin?"

Rin's face brightened, "That way!"

Miroku looked, "Lady Kagome, I suggest we go in the morning. That way the others can go."

"Is that alright, Rin?" asked Kagome. Rin nodded, reluctantly. Then, the awake and healthy set up camp. Kagome put Inuyasha in her sleeping bag with Kirara. The other teen aged girl – Sango – offered to sleep with Rin and Shippou. That left Miroku and Kagome by the fire.

"Miroku," Kagome said, timidly, "thanks for being polite and serious today. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Miroku looked at the girl across from him, "You're welcome." With that said, the two hard workers fell over, asleep.

Sango, Rin, and Shippou rose first and helped the others to awaken. After some energy bars and water for breakfast, which Jaken had to complain about, the party left their camp and set out.

The still human Inuyasha limped a bit at first, but he gradually even out his balance to a normal walk. Miroku stayed near the him, in case he should fall or feel faint again. Kirara, now a normal kitten, walked close to the two older girls. Jaken and Shippou were forced into a buddy system do to their closeness in height, so they walked side-by-side in the back of the line. Rin led the way before Kagome's bicycle, holding the Tenseiga.

Upon reaching their destination, the spiritually sensitive of the group felt a strange yet powerful aura, radiating from the mouth of the cave. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other in concern. Shippou clung to Sango's skirt as they stared at the downward entrance. Rin, on the other hand, couldn't stand by and let fear force her into cowering. She ran forward, calling, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm coming!"

The myko gasped at the child's actions and ran after her, "Rin! Wait a minute!" Down the path into the underground cavern, Kagome squinted to try seeing where the little girl had gone. Catching a glimpse of the yellow kimono, she sighed and walk over. "Rin," the teen aged girl of the future said, "don't scare me like that."

Suddenly, a light flashed from behind them. Kagome turned around quickly to find the source. There stood Sango with Kagome's flashlight, eyes wide with surprise. The teen laughed the fear from her chest, "Sango, you scared me. What's up?"

The slayer of youkai didn't look at her. "I thought you might need your magic torch," Sango said in an absent-minded way, "but then, I guess you didn't need this to find him then." The teenager was a bit confused. What was Sango talking about? Turning, Kagome gaped at an interesting sight.

Coming to a small clearing in a forest, Miroku and Sango rested the unconscious lord against a tree. The prince's condition was more than likely do to his injuries. Jaken assisted Kagome and Rin in tending to the his wounds. Inuyasha sat on the opposite end of the clearing, next to Shippou, to keep himself out of trouble.

"Are we just going to SIT in the forest?" asked Inuyasha by mid day. He was replied with ugly looks from Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. The boy crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. By this time, Rin had curled up next to the lord and was sleeping peacefully. Jaken sat in front of his lord, back to the rest of the group, and kept a close vigil.

Seated with the rest of the group, in the middle so to speak, Kagome couldn't help but stare. There was something that didn't settle right with her. They hadn't found anybody else in the cave. Where was the mysterious Jade? She had heard about her from her talk with Rin the day before, yet Jaken had avoided the subject for some reason.

"What troubles you, Kagome?" asked Sango.

The teenager looked over at their off-and-on allies. "Hey, Sango," Kagome spoke in a whisper, "do you sense anything funny about this whole thing?"

The slayer gave the younger teen a confused look, "Funny?"

Kagome scolded herself for using the 20th century lingo. "Sorry, I meant: Do you feel anything weird about any of this?"

Sango looked down at her feline familiar. In a low voice, she replied, "Kagome, I do feel strange powers at work here. I believe the child and those two..." She stopped herself from saying youkai. "They have some answers to our questions."

"Inuyasha," piped up Shippou, "what's wrong with your brother? I mean, isn't he usually the one looking at you knocked out?"

The once half dog glared at the little fox, "He's NOT my brother! We just share the same father..." The fox boy rolled his eyes at the other's denial. Turning, Shippou made one of his faces toward the reason he stomached Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at them, and saw the pity look. Excusing herself from Sango, she made her way over.

Shippou jumped up onto the amateur myko's shoulder and asked his question again. Inuyasha felt millions of tiny veins swelling all around his head with anger. Ignoring him, Kagome answered, "Well, Rin says that he had a run in with Naraku. I guess he must not have won."

The human boy in front of her must have bit his lip a little to hard. "He got beat up! Just SAY it, Kagome! You don't have to be polite about it!"

Sighing, everyone else looked at the tree where the prince had been sleeping. His eyes shot open at that very moment. "Nice going, Inuyasha," murmured the group.

"My Lord," squawked Jaken in relief, "you've awakened!"

Rin awoke at the sound of the voice. Looking up at the prince, she gasped and cried, clinging to him. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was so scared!"

The lord looked down at his little girl, and he pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry." The other party gaped in shock as a tear fell from The Fearful Prince's eye. He then saw his hand and gaped in his own shock and surprise. Rin realized that he had noticed and slumped her grip to cry.

Kagome walked over, slowly, to the petrified lord. Sitting before him, the young myko opened her first-aid kit and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she almost whispered, "Rin and I need to tend to your wounds, so..." She saw his eyes widen at the word 'wounds' and trail off.

The lord looked around, and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he stared at Kagome, "Where is Jade?"

Rin looked up with her tear streaked face, "Naraku... He's got her. He hurt her really bad, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm scared!" Sesshoumaru had a look of shocked fear in his eyes; it was so pure, Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with Kagome so close to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-" Kagome started, but Inuyasha rudely interrupted her.

"Don't call him a LORD! He's still Sesshoumaru, human or not!" Kagome was so tempted to say 'sit', but she settled for her death glare. This forced the boy to sit down and shut up for quite a while.

"Now," said the calmed teen, "may I ask who Jade is? I heard a little bit from Rin, but Jaken wouldn't talk about it. I'd like to know more about her."

Sesshoumaru stroked Rin's hair as the child whimpered. "I broke my promise," he mused. The group was taken aback. What was he talking about? The lord must not have realized that they were listening or that he was talking aloud, for he continued. "She made me promise that she'd never lose me. I broke my promise when I went alone into that cave."

The party was baffled. Jaken squawked at the idea that he'd gone into the underground cave alone when he had been with him. Kagome felt rude in pushing the issue, yet she felt she had to find out who Jade was. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, "Who is Jade?"

Rin had fallen asleep in the now human prince's arm. He watched her sleep, wondering what she might be dreaming. As the myko's question rolled around in his mind, he thought about how to describe one of the biggest alterations in his life.

"When I first met her," he began, "I thought she was the most ignorant human girl I'd ever met, but over this past year, my perspective has changed a great deal. I have come to know the person that is Jade Carden. She is a strong, powerful, young hanyou that I have come to... feel... very deeply for. Jade might be the most stubborn woman to ever walk this world, but it is that head strong attitude that makes her the one that I... love."

Everyone noticed the smile on the lord's face as he spoke of the person; it was one of sadness, regret, or deep sorrow. Sango looked over at Miroku. "Lord Monk? I have never heard a youkai speak this way before."

Miroku looked back at her, smiling, "Perhaps, he possesses more of his father's spirit than he thinks. His denial only hurts him more in the end."

"She is always so worried about losing those she loves," Sesshoumaru said, thinking out loud. "She thinks it's all her fault and then closes herself off." Turning to the beautiful, clear, blue sky, he continued his train of thought, "I was so close to freeing her tormented soul, but that damned spider!"

The prince balled his fist with anger, "He set us up in a trap to kill Jade, and he used me. Me! Of all the reasons I loathe Naraku, using me against her, again, tops all! May he be granted an eternity in each hell!"

Inuyasha's mood changed with those two words: Naraku again. What did he mean? Had Naraku done something to his brother in the past other than the Tetsuaiga incident? Now the human boy was paying closer attention.

Kagome felt she had all the information she needed on Jade for this conversation. Another question still burned in her mind, 'Is that to personal? He's already ticked off... No, we have to know what happened.' Mustering up all her courage, Kagome asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Sesshoumaru looked the girl in the eye, "I saw what occurred just before the blast." Everyone gaped at the prince at this new revelation. He looked away as he spoke in his deep serious voice, "Naraku told Jade to give up her soul to him. Her face was so full of grief... I saw her crying as she screamed at him to take it...

("You want it? TAKE IT! I can't go on living as a human CURSE!"

"Jade... Wait! Jade... don't do it!"

"Have fun in Hades, Naraku!")

"I tried to stopped her, but she couldn't hear me. She wept as her soul was pulled from her. At first, there was a glow that flowed from her entire body. Then... the light exploded in a brilliant blast. The force was so great that I was rendered unconscious again."

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'She thought Sesshoumaru was dead, so she... killed herself.' In her mind she thought if the situation had been with Inuyasha and herself, would she do the same thing?

Inuyasha turned around after hearing the news. His brother had changed a lot since their last encounter. Was it for the best? Did he need their help again? Would he be willing to help the only family he had and hated at the same time?

"Now that Naraku has her body, I can not allow him to defile or deface her any longer!" Standing, Sesshoumaru looked at the other party. "We must take our leave."

"What?" The learning myko remembered she hadn't tended to his wounds yet. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I haven't treated you yet, and besides, you can't fight anyone in your condition!"

The girl turned to glare at Inuyasha. The boy's conflict over aiding his sibling was made up. As he blinked at the look in her eyes, he cowered a bit. "S... sure."

The monk and and slayer nodded their approval. Kagome smiled and looked back at the lord. "See," she said, "we can join forces to get Jade back. We might even find a way to get all of the youkai powers back, too."

Sesshoumaru, realizing he didn't have his tail, lifted Rin into his arm. 'At least I can still lift Rin with one arm,' he thought nervously. Still looking at the sleeping child, he replied, "You have my many thanks for helping Rin and Jaken, but it is probably best you are not involved with us."

Inuyasha didn't wait for Kagome to glare at him this time. Standing quickly, the once dog yelled, "God, Sesshoumaru, can't you ever just ACCEPT HELP when it's offered? Kirara and I need our powers back; you need yours back, too, so let's just help each other. ALRIGHT?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's words. Rude, they may be, but they still were compassionate and compromising toward his brother of all people. That closed the conversation. Kagome went on to tending Sesshoumaru's injuries. Inuyasha sat down and wondered what spirit had taken over his body to make him say such things to his big brother. Sango wrapped the little girl in her kimono and placed her near the soon to be fire. Kirara curled up next to Rin. Miroku volunteered Jaken and Shippou to help him look for fire wood.

Back at the underground cave, two figures hid in the poorly lit side room, glaring at each other. The male and female brooded over the past events. "Yet another one of your brilliant plans backfired. Good one, Father," growled the female in the dim light.

The male slid his jaw to the right and countered, "How many times do I have to tell you, you dumb witch? I'm NOT your father." Suddenly, a torch lit the cave up brightly. The two quarrelers silenced, but their presence was already discovered.

"Onigumo? It's the real you, isn't it?" came a voice from the main cave room. The two bit their lips at the voices statement. Who was this? "Calm yourselves," said the figure as they walked into the side room. "It is I, Kikyou." The man glared at the myko. "I'm impressed you survived, but I'm glad you did," she smiled back at the glare. "What do I want? I'm here to check in on you. Just like old times, huh? I'll admit I was a bit worried. Are you alright?"

His cold stare couldn't phase the dead. "Yes, this is Onigumo. The magic from that girl took away my youkai blood, leaving only the heart and body of Naraku. But honestly, what do you really want, witch?"

Kikyou felt hurt by his words, but she didn't let it show. "What happened? Before the blast?" The man turned away, angered by the very sight of her. "Kagura," Kikyou eyed the female, "you haven't changed much. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

The once wind mistress clutched her useless fan in her fist. "Sure, why not. It did backfire after all," she glared at Onigumo, who ignored her. She went on, "Father had set a trap to steal Jade's soul and ultimately seal it, so she couldn't reincarnate again. The plan was to kidnap Sesshoumaru's girl child to lure out the lord and his dumb frog.

"We knew Jade would still be recovering from her last encounter, so she wouldn't be there right away. We were SUPPOSED to weaken Sesshoumaru and put him to sleep with herbs, but Father had other things in mind... He beat Sesshoumaru and strangled him to DEATH!"

Onigumo looked at Kagura's furious glare. "I keep telling you, that wasn't me. Naraku and I have completely different wills..."

"BUT YOU SHARE THE SAME HEART!" Kagura screamed as she wept.

Onigumo, seeing the former wind child was unable to continue, decided to pick up the story, "They then waited for the girl to arrive. When she did, she broke down at the sight of the dead, dog youkai. She then wanted to kill Naraku, which was exactly what he wanted. Kanna was to give a signal when her chest was exposed where the soul rests; then, he was to stab midway through the chest in the spot. That went fine, but..."

"... But none of you expected the soul to explode," finished the myko. There was a strange energy inside the room. She had felt it. It was similar to the emotions inside the wave. Where was it coming from? Looking at Onigumo, she saw a prism around his neck. "What a beautiful piece of jewelery. The way it shines is truly radiant."

Kagura turned at the woman's observation. She stared at the crystal. What turmoil was going on inside it? She knew that is was one thing Naraku definitely wouldn't want Kikyou to know about. Standing, the now human woman declared, "It holds the soul!" Everyone stared at her, but she didn't let it phase her. "When Jade released her soul, and yes she released it, it exploded and started sucking up all the youkai blood into it. Kanna had already started to absorb the soul into the crystal, but it was so enormous that it almost escaped. Kanna's spell finally regained control and pulled it into the crystal, taking all the youkai blood with it."

Kikyou listened intently. "Just like the Jewel of Four Souls," she whispered under her breath, "her emotions are swirling around inside without rest. I wonder what is going on inside."

Onigumo clutched the crystal in his hand. "Which is why I'm never going to take it off," he said, thinking aloud. Kikyou turned to him and slowly walked over. "As long as her soul remains within this prison, I can regain my life, free of Naraku. I'm sick and tired of watching from deep within that monster living off my heart and soul. Now, I don't just control his heart, but his body is mine as well."

Kikyou stopped in front of him. She looked at him. It really was the Onigumo she had hidden away and cared for all those years ago. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling the he was incomplete. 'He can never be the one I cared about without that something.' Kneeling before him, she looked him in the eye.

The man felt different emotions within him as he looked into her gaze: hope, happiness, joy, love, hurt, betrayal, anger, hate. Pushing her back he glared down at her, "Don't look at me with innocent eyes, woman! I may still love you, but your betrayal dug deeper than any one of your arrows ever could!"

Kikyou closed her eyes. Holding back what she thought might be tears, she answered, "I can never expect you to forgive me, nor do I see any chance of change in the future. I'm... sorry. I should not have come." Standing, the myko left with her torch. Pausing at the mouth of the cave, she whispered, "Good-bye, Onigumo."

"Lady Kagome," Miroku spoke up, "we never did investigate the cavern, did we?"

The prince looked up at the statement. "You didn't see the side room?" Sesshoumaru gaped at the confused faces looking back at him. He looked at Rin, "You didn't show them where you were held?"

Rin's eyes widened, "Forgive me, My Lord. I was so worried about you; I forgot."

Sesshoumaru hushed the child kindly, "It's alright, Rin. I understand."

Inuyasha perked up at his brother's compassionate words. "Since when do you pardon mistakes, Sesshoumaru?"

The girl hung her head in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and smiled at her, making her forget the words. The lord then turned to glared at his little brother, "Since the child has become sensitive to the pain of others, I have learned to be sensitive to her needs, my younger brother. She can feel the pain and heartache of souls close to her own heart and those near her. Voices chronically plague her mind everyday, and you ask me a question about compassion. Think before you speak, Inuyasha."

'Nice going, Inuyasha,' thought the members of his party.

Kagome looked over at the little girl. 'She feels others' pain. The past few days must have been hard for her,' thought the young myko. Remembering the lord's brief conversation with the child, Kagome asked him, "What room were you talking about?"

"There was a room across from where Naraku had bound me," the prince replied. "It was there Kohaku held Rin so she..." The lord's anger rose again, and he couldn't finish his thought. As Sango hung her head in shame at her brother, Kagome nodded. She had gotten the message.

Looking to the sky, Inuyasha stated, "We still have some daylight left. If we go now, we can make it back before dark."

He was met by big eyes, widened with astonishment. "Inu... yasha?" Kagome barely got his name out.

"You want to go OR what?" The once pup yelled, "That was directed at you, dear brother."

Sesshoumaru was still wondering if some ghost or spirit had taken the young man. Though in shock, he nodded to answer his brother's question.

Kagome stood quickly, "Someone has to stay here... with Rin and Kirara."

Sango looked up from her sleeping kitten. "I'll remain here. I wouldn't leave Miroku with a girl of any age.

The monk sighed deeply, "So cruel, Lady Sango. So cold." Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement as he pulled the child closer to him.

"Well then," Kagome said, collecting her bow and quiver, "let's get going."

Rin hugged the lord's knee and whimpered. "Be safe, My Lord. Please, be safe."

The lord stroked her hair,thinking about how all of this was affecting her. Kneeling down, Sesshoumaru grinned slightly, "I will, just for you." Rin watched the myko, monk, fox, frog, and the two siblings walk away will a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru's mind drifted almost the whole trip. Kagome was worried about him for some reason, but she didn't know why or what for. Little by little, the teenager edged over to him. When she reached his side, the girl looked up at him, wondering what was on his mind. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, the young myko tried to not whisper, "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're worried about Jade, aren't you?"

The prince turned his sad glance down toward her. "Still as nosy as usual?" Kagome laughed as her face turned pink. The lord turned his gaze beyond the people walking in front of him, and he stared at the open field beyond. "Jade died for me once because of Naraku. I'm not about to lose her again."

This caught the attention of those who weren't familiar with the prince's background, especially Inuyasha and Kagome. The image of Kikyou flashed before their eyes.

"I was graced with a second chance with her." Sesshoumaru looked at the just barely visible cave entrance, "I can't mess up this time."

Everyone was silent until they reached the cave. Kagome loaded her bow, "Let's do this." The group entered the mouth, guided by Inuyasha with the flashlight. Miroku realized the aura was still just as strong, and reflexively, he went for his prayer beads.

Sesshoumaru, who was heading straight for the side room, turned at the sound of the beads. "Do you still possess the Wind Tunnel?"

The monk stared at the beads in the dim light, "It is a curse, not a power."

Nodding, the prince continued toward the side room. Kagome came up next to him as he stopped. She gaped at what her eyes saw. The others hurried over to see what the two were looking at. Staring back at them, a human Kagura and a man. Kagura was clinging to Kanna's mirror, and an unconscious Kohaku lay beside her.

The monk stared at the man, "It's Onigumo. I sense no youkai power about him." Kagome nodded, for she had sensed this as well. The brothers, however, couldn't care less who he was.

"Onigumo or Naraku, it makes no difference to me," the prince rushed the man and grabbed him by the throat. "He did something with Jade, and he'll pay dearly for that."

The young myko grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, "Lord Sesshoumaru, let's hear him out first, please. You can't take much stress in this state." She knew his injuries were still unhealed, and he was not used to such a delay in healing. She also had not forgotten that she'd promised Rin that she would help the lord.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the swelling pain in his abdomen. "He can still talk with my hand there, can't he?"

Onigumo had been overjoyed with his new body, even if that girl had been the expense. He hadn't thought about how Sesshoumaru might react to his reincarnated girlfriend's "de-souling" though. The lord may have been turned into a human, but his determination and death glare had not been sucked into the crystal with his powers. "Lord Sesshoumaru," said the thief uneasily, "still alive, I see."

The prince snarled at the remark, "No thanks to your youkai self or his children. Where is Jade? I might allow my dear little brother to vent on you a bit if you delay." The captive swallowed nervously.

Sesshoumaru was so focused on Onigumo that he didn't notice Kagura, staring at him in disbelief. Kagome and Miroku were stunned to see a tear fall as she whispered, "He's alive... Alive. I thought... I thought..."

Glaring down at Onigumo, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "It would be a pleasure to rough him up for you, big brother."

Kagome stepped beside the boy and smacked him upside the head. Looking at the man, she yelled, "Let's hear what he has to say FIRST! Now, start talking!" The teen really didn't care about Naraku's old self. All she wanted were answers.

Onigumo grabbed the prince's wrist. "If you remove your hand, I might tell you." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but he released the hold. The thief rubbed his neck as he began his story.

"When the power wave began to return, Kanna used the last of her strength to pull the soul into the crystal. Right after Naraku was completely sucked from this body, the girl's eyes glowed as the remainder of her soul left her. My arm dropped her, and I saw that I was the only one standing, since I'm not a youkai. The body lay at my feet; when I leaned over to see if she was indeed a shell, I saw her skin had turned a ghostly white. This confirmed the success of Naraku's plan, to that point.

"I picked up the prism, and I put it on. There was nothing for me to do, so I made my way out of the cave. When I reached the mouth, the jewel became heavy, so I returned. That was when I remembered the Kanna was to carry the crystal. I went after the mirror, but that was when Kagura stirred and stopped me from taking it. After taking the mirror herself, she insisted we do something with the shell. I asked her what she wanted to do with it; SHE took it somewhere. I don't know where, but she told me it was safe from any harm, namely Naraku."

"Can you blame me?" The female stately bluntly, "The girl deserved something for all the pain we put her through. I can't even imagine what she's going through now. The least I could do was properly lay her shell to rest." Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly.

Kagome had something she wanted to clear up, but Miroku spoke before she could. "You say this as if Lady Jade were still alive. Why? What became of the crystal you trapped her soul within?"

"I wear it around my-" Onigumo reached for his neck and gasped. "Wh-Where'd it go?"

Kagura shot her gaze to him. "You LOST it? You idiot! What did you do with it?"

Onigumo looked up at her in shock, "I... wait a minute... KIKYOU!"

"I can not leave Onigumo like that," Kikyou spoke to the wind. Looking down at the crystal in her hand, she continued, "Having to depend on this to remain himself, I can not do that to him."

The myko then called her soul stealers and ascended to the sky. From the high heavens she watched Kagura lead the group to where Jade was laid to rest. "Next stop," she said to herself, "Inuyasha's camp."

"How much farther, Kagura?" Onigumo growled. The injured prince and the human boy had forced him to come with them to their unknown destination. The thief also was made to carry the unconscious boy.

Kagura closed her dark eyes and sighed, "I'll say it again, we'll get there when we get there!" She clutched her sister's mirror tighter to hold back the urge to slap him. At least he couldn't run off, for without the mirror, he couldn't leave the cave they'd just left. 'Who's the puppet now, Naraku?' she thought to herself.

It had actually been Inuyasha that insisted on their going to the site. Sesshoumaru had been a little over whelmed at the thought of Jade's soul in the hands of Kikyou. The fact that the woman had tried to seal Jade naturally worried him, but he put on his lord face that hid his anxieties.

Kagome watched him closely. She knew he was in a lot of pain, both emotionally and physically. 'I have to keep an eye on him,' she thought silently, 'for Rin and Jade.' Shippou had fallen asleep in Kagome's basket, and Jaken had also been thrown in just because nobody like him.

Miroku walked beside the bike, watching the two new members closely. He still had some questions, but he decided to reserve them for after they found the shell. There really was no use in rushing things.

Kagura stopped and pointed ahead, "There." Sesshoumaru walked next to her , and his black eyes widened. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku joined the others and stared at the site, as did Onigumo.

"So," Miroku finally spoke, "you laid her to rest in a lake. How unfortunate."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the bank of the large pond. Staring into the water, he imagined Jade at the bottom of the pool, in blissful sleep. A tear fell down his cheek, "I'm sorry, Jade," he slumped to his knees, "I didn't make it in time." Grabbing his face, "I'm so sorry! You died believing a lie! A lie that cut your heart deeply, for that, you must be suffering greatly. Forgive me for allowing it to be him again... Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome walk up to the weeping man. 'I understand,' he thought, 'what it's like like to weep for someone you love. I know how a lie can cause suffering and grief. I know what it feels like to lose a love to a trap set by Naraku, and being used as a pawn in the process, I, too, understand.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. This was to cruel. Yet another heart was shattered and left to find a way to put the pieces back by Naraku. Wiping away her own tears, the young myko sat down beside the grieving warrior. "There really are no words I could say to take away the pain and guilt." Everyone thought the girl had started very poorly, but she was about to surprise them all. She turned and looked directly at the man, "The only way to get past this is through you. Sure people can help you, but the choice is yours and yours alone. What would Jade think if she saw you now? Would she want you to suffer like this? I don't know her very well, but I don't think she would.

"You see, I know someone that's in the same boat as you. It's a day-to-day struggle for him, but he had to make a choice to move forward. He still misses her, but he isn't alone now and neither are you." Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "You still have little Rin, and that girl has a lot of heart. This is just my opinion, but I think you need to stop carrying your pain by yourself. Let someone help you," she looked down, "even if they're a hypocrite."

Inuyasha felt deeply moved by her words. He also felt a poking feeling in his rib cage. "Say something, fool," Miroku whispered. The boy looked down; he didn't know how to add to Kagome's wonderful words of wisdom. "Just say what you feel in your heart and what you know in your head," urged the monk.

The teen aged boy looked at his half brother. He thought about what he could say; then, it hit him, or poked was more likely it. "It's in you," he said loudly. The entire group looked, even the now awake Shippou. Gulping, he continued, "I mean, the answer is in you. I know I sound stupid," they all nodded to this, "but you can fix this. Yeah, you don't have your powers, but you still have your brain and your... heart. Kagome told me once to follow my heart, and I did. It's your turn now, big brother. You alone have the power to change you. I'll help you, if I can."

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou fell over in pure shock. "Did Inuyasha just reach across the sibling rift to Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked a stunned Kagura. Onigumo nodded slowly, trying to take it in. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then," she said glaring at the thief.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the water, smiling, "Brother... thank you. May I ask you a question?"

Inuyasha hadn't thought his brother would really ask for his help. "Sure..." he replied a bit worried.

Standing, the black haired Sesshoumaru looked down at his hip, "When you first learned of the Scar of the Wind, what happened to me?"

Miroku knew Inuyasha couldn't remember that far back unless Kikyou or Naraku was involved. Stepping forward, the monk answered for the baffled boy. "When the Wind Scar hit you, Tenseiga protected your life."

Sesshoumaru looked forward blankly, "How? How was that possible?"

Kagome picked up the question. "Every magic blade has a will, a good example would be Toukijin. Your father had Tenseiga made specially for you. He had Toutou-sai give Tenseiga a will strong enough that it could choose if you couldn't."

"Or wouldn't, in your case," Inuyasha added.

The lord pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, "How can that be? An object can't think for itself. Dragon's Breath has a soul within it, but Tenseiga only possesses my father's fang. There had to be something that told Tenseiga to protect me."

At that very moment, when he said those words, Tenseiga shook. "What? Tenseiga, you spoke?" The blade shook again. "Then, I was correct, you are connected to someone. Who?"

No one heard the conversation; all they knew was that Sesshoumaru was looking at his blunt katana. Kagome did see him narrow his eyes in disappointment, yet they widened quickly; then, she watched him throw his katana into the lake. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she cried.

Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't surprised by the action. "I was wondering when he was going to do that. It was only a matter of time before he got tired of carrying it around," sighed the boy. However, he was shocked to hear what his brother said after throwing it.

"I know I have no right to call upon you, but I believe you to be our only hope." Wind blew from behind the group as all stared at the prince. "You have interceded before through Tenseiga; I know that much to be true, so now, I ask you to do so again and restore Jade to us. I beseech you as I truly am; let no pride sway you, for I know your power. Of my own will, I seceded to your mercy."

With the plea said, the party watched the water as a strange light began to gleam. As the sun began to sink below the horizon, the glow spread quickly across the entire pool. Soon, the water shone with white light. "Sesshoumaru," yelled Onigumo, "what in all the hells did you do?"

The prince looked upon the lake with his old, cold expression as he replied. "I believe you are mistaken. Hell could never claim such a display of wonder."

The water began to ripple and bubble, followed by a beam of light that shot from the center of the pool into the heavens. Kagome had to shield her eyes, as did the others. Finally looking up, she gasped as a figure rose from beneath the surface. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the myko whispered, "is that...?"

The man nodded. "Yes," he replied, "that is Jade Carden." Everyone gaped at the shining woman that levitated high above them. Her long, brown hair flowed as if she were still beneath the water's surface. In her hands, Tenseiga rested gracefully in her embrace with her own blade at her hip. Her eyes remained closed as if she were under a spell of sleep. "Jade..." Sesshoumaru whispered.

The entire group watched in awe, save Onigumo. The thief tapped his foot on the ground with impatience. "Are we going to stare at the shell, so do you actually have a plan?" The prince drop his head in shock. It had been enough just to see her again; he hadn't thought beyond this point. Kagome glared at the thief. Kagura womped him over the head with Kanna's mirror.

Inuyasha thought he saw some thing behind Jade. Squinting his human eyes, he gaped at someone he really didn't want to see right now. Kagome looked around, 'Kikyou... She's here somewhere. And... THAT aura is here, too. Why?' Seeing Inuyasha gaping toward the floating figure, she turned to see Kikyou standing on a cliff behind the young woman.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called to his old flame, but she ignored him. The myko's attention was on levitating teen. Her eyes were narrowed with seriousness.

Kagome looked back to the stunned Inuyasha, but she noticed the thief as well; he was boiling over with rage. "Kikyou! Why did you STEAL the crystal from me? Don't you know how IMPORTANT it is?"

The dead woman pulled out the gem and held it before her. 'I won't allow you to live in uncertainties, Onigumo,' Kikyou thought. 'If that means you must return to you sleep within that youkai, so be it.' "I already have enough jewels to deal with," she said aloud. "I don't need to carry this one on my shoulders, too."

Everyone was so focused on the new appearance they didn't notice soul stealers drop Sango, Kirara, and Rin behind the group. The slayer saw Kohaku on Onigumo's back and gasped. She started to move forward, but Rin stopped her before she could run. "No, Lady Sango," she warned, "the spell on him by Naraku is barely remaining. If your conflicting aura touches him, it will break, and he will die."

Sango stared at the child. "How do you know this, Rin?"

The nine year old girl grinned a reply. "I'm learning from Master Sogi how to identify spells and curses. He's my teacher. I want to be strong, so Lord Sesshoumaru can be proud to have me by his side, just like Jade and Lord Jaken."

Sesshoumaru turned at the voice. "Rin?" The child turned to respond, but she stopped at the sight of her friend. As she gaped in horror, Sango looked up. They gasped as the dead myko threw the crystal high into the air. She quickly drew an arrow against her bow string and aimed.

Onigumo realized what she was planning to do. He panicked and cried out, "NO! Don't do it! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, Onigumo; I must still be in the habit of looking out for your best interests. I MUST do what is best for you!"

She fired her arrow, and it hit the gem dead center; both froze in midair. The crystal's aura vanquished the arrow, but the power within it was absorbed, breaking the crystal open. A shimmering ball emerged from within the crystal as the prism fell to the water below.

Jade's eyes opened, revealing glowing white sockets. The sphere of light flew before the young woman, yet it did not enter the shell. Instead, it began to revolve about the body.

"Why didn't the soul enter the body?" Kagome asked openly in case anyone had an idea. All stared in confusion, even Kikyou was surprised by the outcome.

Miroku finally stepped forward. His suspicions had been correct, so far. Now was the time for the answers he'd waited to ask for. "Lord Sesshoumaru, did the previous Jade still live within the present Jade?"

"Yes," the prince nodded as he stared at the monk, "she even took over the body at certain times."

The young monk sighed, "That's the problem. When the soul left the present and previous Jades had conflicting wills. Their co-existence was shattered when the soul was ripped form the shell. The soul can not return with the both of them together."

"What the lord monk speaks is almost truth," came a distant, soft voice. The attention again was on the floating shell. She was now slowly falling to the water's surface. Graceful as a dove, her boot touched to water's surface, but the water caved in below the aura surrounding her; as she walked toward shore, the group saw the water cave and rise under her feet.

"The girl made a decision that I could not. I wanted to overpower the enemy long enough to escape with the child and Lord Jaken, ignoring my grief of my lord's death. However, she could not ignore her feelings and she lashed out in vengeance. That is why she suffered so greatly as our soul left us."

Miroku looked at the woman, "In order to be separate as you now are, you must possess a stronger will than the other Jade's. Is that true?"

Her head turned to the monk, "No." Everyone was now confused. "I do not possess a stronger will. I... can no longer suppress power her now. She has a power much stronger than mine."

Onigumo gasped, "That's impossible! You were more youkai than she'll ever be. You had youkai blood, running in your veins, but she was just possessed by one! How could she be more powerful if NARAKU over-powered her so easily?"

Still walking, the woman turned to look at the thief. "Why? Why is such a thing so hard to believe? Jade and I may have different origins, but that girl is more than what the eyes can behold. Her mind was once divided and sealed, but now she has taped into her true power; who knows what will happen now?"

Miroku took in the information as everyone else let it set in. He had one last question, but it was not for his benefit; it was for Sesshoumaru's. Looking at the prince, he said, "You speak to us now, but the present Jade has remained silent. Where is she now?" Sesshoumaru stared at the monk before turning back to Jade.

The woman stopped walking and hung her head. "She... she is trapped in a world of her worst fear. I can allow her conscious to control this body, but she will not know any of you are here; it is not a pleasant sight. Do you desire to see her still?" Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru for an answer. He nodded. Instantly, Jade through her head back and screamed.

Miroku and Inuyasha had to restrain the lord from running to her side. "PLEASE! NO!" Jade crumbled to the water's surface and grasped her head, sword still in her hand. "Please come back!" The lord froze as he realized what was going on.

Inuyasha saw that the placid face from before had twisted with shock and pain. "What's wrong with her, Sesshoumaru? What's going on?"

The prince's face showed the pain he felt for her. He replied, "I once told you I had almost freed her tormented soul. The reason she does not see us is because... she's alone."

Kagome understood as the pieces to this girl she'd been so curious about began came together. "Her biggest fear..." the young myko said as she rose to her knees, "She's afraid of being alone. You said she feared losing those she loves, so she must be trapped in a dimension all alone. With the memory of Lord Sesshoumaru's 'death' still fresh, she's calling for him and Rin, but..."

"They don't answer," Inuyasha finished for the emotional girl. "She thinks... she killed you and Rin, doesn't she?" The prince closed his eyes at the thoughts that flooded his mind. This was to much, for him and her.

The cries stopped sharply as the other Jade resumed control again. Raising on her hands, she said, "Naraku, I hope you are satisfied." Everyone frowned that Naraku was missing the fruits of his labor, even Onigumo.

"Jade," asked Sesshoumaru, "how are you?"

The woman looked up sharply, "I know this voice. It is that of my lord."

The prince walked up to the water's edge, "It is I, Sesshoumaru. I am as a human now."

Jade stood and made her way over to him. Blinking, she realized it was him. "My Lord!" She gasped in shock, "I... I was so worried that you... I am gladdened that I could see your face one last time."

"What?" Sesshoumaru blinked in disbelief, "One last time? Are you..."

Jade stopped before him and the revolving soul moved about the both of them. She marveled at the height difference. "I remember you much taller. I was much smaller then though." She smiled warmly at the memories. "Yes, My Lord, I must go to my true place now."

The prince's heart sank. Placing a hand on his cheek, Jade looked him in the eye, "Do not despair. I may leave this world, but I do not leave you alone. I must admit that I am greatly saddened and jealous. I will miss you, but perhaps, we shall meet again."

He stroked the flowing hair and noticed something in her eyes. "You have a request. What do you desire so badly?"

Jade looked him in the eye. With a great level of nervousness, she answered, "When I was alive, there was something I wanted to do, but my death came sooner than I could have known."

Sesshoumaru held her chin in his hand. "What?" he asked in a gentle whisper.

Jade smiled, "We never... kissed. May I... kiss you before I pass, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, scaring everyone that could see his face. "I regret that as well. I will grant you your wish... on one condition."

Miroku buried Shippou in his cloak. As the fox flailed about from the smothering clothes, the monk said, staring at the two, "I only have your innocence's best interests at heart, little one."

Sango was worried what the requirement was. Her hands went straight for Rin's ears, and she squeezed her own eyes shut.

Onigumo snickered, "Sesshoumaru, you dirty dog." Kagura and Inuyasha each rammed a fist into the thief's head.

Kagome tuned out the others as she saw Sesshoumaru caress the woman's face in his hand. "You always addressed me as your lord..."

Jade gasped, "Out of the highest respect, My Lord! I would never mean anything else by it!"

The prince cover her lips with his thumb, "I know." He whispered, "But I also have a wish. I always wanted you to call me by my name. Ask me by my name, Jade."

The woman felt tears in her glowing eyes. As they fell down her cheeks, she smiled and replied, "Would you kiss me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Granted." Kagome never thought of Sesshoumaru as much. As he pulled Jade close for their kiss, the teen thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. 'Inuyasha could learn a thing or two from him,' she thought in a swoon. Kagura turned away as the couple indulged in the moment.

As the two finally separated their lips, Jade stroked his face and looked at him for the last time. Walking backward onto the water, she called softly, "Always remember I love you. But also remember that there are those that deny themselves, and they put others before them." She rose into the sky, and the soul sat in her hands. "Farwell to you all, and may the Master guide your paths."

Sesshoumaru gasped, "Jade! You know the Master?" Confusion once again settled on the party.

"What master are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku dropped the faint Shippou. "Lord Sesshoumaru, who is this master?"

The prince gaped up at the woman, "All this time... You knew? You knew the one that has helped us. You served him and didn't tell me?" Jade smiled, and the soul split. Half entered the body, and the other flew into the sky. The teen gasped as another shock wave was thrust from her body.

This time they were prepared for the impact. Everyone dropped to their stomachs. The teen aged myko looked up slightly as the pressure pushed her downward. Though her eyes were squinted, she saw glowing mist fly toward them. "What's THAT?"

Kagome was heard by Miroku, who was lying over Shippou and Jaken. "Don't you SENSE it, Lady Kagome? It's the youkai power that was absorbed into the crystal!" Five different color mists shot toward them out of the many that spewed from the teenager. A white mist descended onto Sesshoumaru. A red mist met with Inuyasha. Kirara was engulfed with an orange mist. Kagura watched a blue mist swirl around her, and a purple one swallowed Onigumo.

An immediate change was present. The brother's threw their heads back as their hair glowed back to silver. Kirara transformed into her full youkai form. Kagura's eyes flared red once again. Sesshoumaru roared as his tail regrew and curled around him. Inuyasha laughed as his ears and talons returned.

Onigumo, however, screamed in pain as he faded from consciousness. "NO! NO! NO! Curse you, KIKYOU!" His hair flowed in the strong wind, the talons regrew, and his eyes returned to their evil glow. A sinister laugh emitted the mouth, revealing sprouting fangs. Naraku had been reborn.

The forceful winds died slowly, and Jade's body glowed a white light. The prince looked up from the ground, "Jade..." He trailed off as the light diminished, and the teenager fell back to the water. With a huge splash, Sesshoumaru cried, "JADE!" Without thinking, he jumped into the lake.

Rin cried, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She tried to run, but Sango held her back. Kagome gasped and ran to the bank where the once again youkai had once been.

Naraku looked at his belly. His wind child gaped as it swelled and detached from his body. The purple blob twisted and stretched as it struggled to escape its uterus. "Father," Kagura gasped, "were you carrying another offspring?"

The spider smiled, "No, Kanna has been reborn. Grab Kohaku; let's depart while there is still confusion." He wrapped his void child in his upper cloak, picked her up, and made a quick escape to the skies.

Kagura grabbed the awaking human puppet and summoned her feather to take them skyward, yet she took a look back at the scene. One last look before she lost sight of the lake. 'Lord Sesshoumaru...' the wind child thought in her deepest depths of her heart, 'I will have you, not Naraku. One day, my heart will be mine as yours will be mine.'

A few minutes seemed to pass like hours. The girls' feared the worst, and the young men just watched the surface. Kagome was the first to see the slight ripple break the water's calm. "Look!" The remaining spectators gaped as Sesshoumaru shot from beneath the surface, gasped, and made his way over to the land, with Jade in his tail.

When he reached shore, the prince laid the cold body on the ground. "Come on, Jade; open those beautiful brown eyes. Come on," everyone heard him say as he gasped for air. Kagome knelt before the lord and reached for Jade's wrist.

Miroku had seen her do this before. "Lady Kagome," he asked, approaching them, "what do your skills tell you?"

A ray of hope shown in the myko's eyes. "There's a faint pulse," Kagome announced. "She's alive, but we have to act fast. Her lungs are full of water, no doubt. We have to preform CPR." Sesshoumaru nodded, and the two began the procedure. The rest of the group looked on as they tried to save the young woman's life.

Inuyasha caught sight of Kikyou, flying into the sky. 'Kikyou,' thought the dog boy, 'why did you help us? Why did you betray Onigumo? I have so many questions, but I don't have any answers.'

He returned his focus as Kagome began to panic. "Come on, Jade. Don't... give... up... yet..." the teen said after feeling the weakening pulse. She had started chest compressions again. When there was no change for some time, hope began to dissipate. Miroku closed her eyes and chanted a prayer. Jaken looked away as did the giant cat. Shippou patted Rin on the shoulder as the child cried in the youkai slayer's arms.

Inuyasha twitched his ears as he listened to the failing heart beat; then, it was gone. The dog placed a hand on the school girl's shoulder, "It's over, Kagome."

She felt tears fall down her face, "I... I'm... so... sorry-" She turned and cried on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's hand trembled. "Not like this," he whispered. Lifting her by the back, the youkai rested his forehead against her collar bone. He wept, bitterly. "Jade, please don't don't leave me like this... I thought I was strong enough on my own, but I was wrong. I have been incomplete. I know now that you can't just be physically strong; you must be emotionally strong as well. Physically, I am fully developed, yet emotionally, I am still a child, a child that needs a guide. I need you to guide me as I grow. I need you, Jade... Don't leave me now... Jade, come back!"

Perhaps it was the fact that Sesshoumaru was weeping over her or maybe that she was still soaking wet, either way, no one noticed the the streams of water flowing from the teen's mouth. Her neck and head were as such an angle that the water in her lungs – by some miracle – poured out. Out of nowhere, Jade coughed up the remaining water. Shocked faces looked at the gasping girl.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head up, "That's it; that's right, Jade. Don't give up."

Kagome felt Jade's wrist. "There... there's a strong pulse," she stammered. "I don't get it."

Miroku stood, marveling the site, "It's a miracle."

Rin smiled, but she didn't leave the dumbfounded Sango. Inuyasha fell on his rump in disbelief, much to Jaken's liking. Never in all his life had the pup seen anything like this.

Using his tail to support her back, the prince lifted her head so she could breathe easier. Jade's eyes opened in slits. As her vision cleared, Jade saw Sesshoumaru, looking down at her with relief. "Is... is this real?" she asked wearily.

He nodded, "We're all alright. You were..." He searched for words, "... having a bad dream."

The teen trembled from relief and cold as she cried, "I though you... I saw you..."

He hushed her and held her close, "Forget all of that. It was one of Naraku's traps, but you foiled it. Do you want to go home now?" As she nodded, Jade slipped into a slumber.

Kagome felt like hugging someone she was so happy. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was sitting behind her. She turned around and glomped him "I just love happy endings," she exclaimed.

Inuyasha fidgeted as Kagome squeezed his chest, "Come on, Kagome. Not in front of Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome sat up and looked at him in an annoyed way, "Oh, shut up and sit." He slammed into the ground before her, twitching.

Miroku leaned over the dumbfounded Sango. She wasn't just stunned by the miracle; her brother had, yet again, slipped through her grasp. The young monk felt badly for her, but a thought came to him that would definitely make her forget about it. "Are you alright, Sango? Perhaps you require air as well."

Leaning in, Miroku puckered up. The smooching sound reached Sango's superb ears. A bright red slayer yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A loud crack was heard echoing off the lake; so much, it made ripples.

Sesshoumaru, who'd picked up the sleeping girl, stood and stared at Miroku, "You are truly unwise with timing monk."

"Tell me about it," chorused Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou.

The monk just sat and nursed his throbbing cheek. "Ahahaha..."

_End _

_An A World Apart Special_


	26. Sad Song

(_Italics_) actions

_Italics_ thoughts

Sess: (_eyes the pup woman from across the kitchen counter_) Um... Jade?

Jade: (_looks up innocently_) Yup! Whatcha need, Sesshoumaru?

Sess: (_opens mouth to reply but changes him mind_) Never mind. Oh, is your break over yet?

Jade: (_nods_) Yes, but in all actuality, I was just making a point.

Sess: (_blinks at her_) What point would that be?

Jade: (_swigs a gulp of green tea_) Well, _A World Apart_ is a 50 chapter series. I finished with the first 24 and the special, so I hit the half way mark! Meaning...

Sess: Meaning? (_bites a pastry_)

Jade: (_makes a dumb anime pose_) Meaning, I finished the first season! I call that season: A Strange Friendship! (_makes a peace sign with her hand and grins_)

Sess: (_stares at her mid-bite in disbelief_) _This is... there must be a mistake. I must have been seeing things, or maybe it was all just a dream, a sick dream from my evil subconscious. Yeah, that has to be it._ (_nods his head in self confirmation_)

Rin: (_walks into the kitchen for breakfast_) What will this season be, Jade? (_smiles as Sess gapes at the informality_)

Jade: (_looks excited_) This one is called Blooming Roses. Since the last season was all about how 'they' meet and get to know each other, this one is how they grow together.

Sess: (_raises an eyebrow_) Grow together? Don't you mean how the relationship develops?

Jade: (_gapes with mouth open_) I hadn't thought that far yet... I'm still coming up with the plot for the season... heh heh.

Sess: (_rolls his eyes_) Well, at least you wrote this chapter out ahead of schedule. Rin, do you want to say the disclaimer this time?

Rin: (_eyes glow with happiness_) Can I really? Yes! Yes! Yes! Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or its characters. She does – however – have rights to the original characters: Jade, Sogi, Susan, etc. Please, enjoy today's chapter! (_turns to the two dogs_) How'd I do?

Chapter 26: Sad Songs

"My Lord, may I ask the purpose of this audience?"

The samurai looked away from his prisoner to answer the servant's question. "I have brought a young youkai that was attacked by townsfolk in a village near the Plains' boundary. It was accused of killing many residence in a previous encounter. Do to the laws of coexistence in our land, I have brought it here for the daimyo to pass judgment."

The servant boy bowed and ran for the palace. A few guards escorted the samurai, his servant, and their prisoner to the inner courtyard. The warrior looked back at the severely wounded youkai. Its wounds were still unhealed; it limped either from the injuries to its legs, or that its own weight was becoming to much to bare. He couldn't help but ask himself what could have promoted such an attack.

Upon reaching the outside consul area, the servant shoved the prisoner to the ground, where it stayed on its knees. The others in the courtyard knelt as the daimyo's consul came out of the palace. After they had seated and bowed low, the daimyo himself exited his home and sat on his heels. He was a handsome, middle-aged man in appearance with long black hair. His stern look was clearly a front from his soft, dark blue eyes. Clearing his throat, the daimyo addressed them, "You have come, seeking my judgment on this youkai. What was the crime?"

Without raising his head, the samurai answered his lord, "My Lord, this youkai was accused of attacking a village in your lands, destroying crops, and killing many villagers. The inhabitants slaughtered included woman and children." The youkai didn't slow any sign of acknowledging the crimes, and it continued to stare at the ground, blankly.

The daimyo looked at the silent prisoner then back to the samurai again. "This crime was committed mercilessly and could only have been carried out by a mad youkai. I have been told that the villagers lashed out at this youkai. Did it fight back?"

The samurai looked up in shock and asked himself how the lord knew. "N... No, My Lord, it did not..."

The high lord turn his head back to the youkai. "Tell me," he said kindly, "what is your story? Tell me what happened to you?" The youkai looked up in disbelief. Its long hair fell away from the face, revealing gash wounds, bruises, and welts on the face, neck, and other areas exposed by torn clothing. There was a deep sorrow within the eyes, one that the daimyo felt pity on as it gazed upon him.

The servant to the samurai jerked on a rope around the youkai's neck and yelled, "Answer when you're spoken to, dirty animal!"

"Lord! Restrain your servant!" the daimyo ordered. The samurai glared at the young boy. The boy slacked the rope, leaving the prisoner to cough and gag.

Watching the blood and saliva drip from its mouth, the youkai spoke in a hoarse voice, "My story... is a sad one. One that your lordship... would bore of quickly."

"On the contrary," replied the lord, "I am most curious to hear this story from your eyes." The youkai looked over at the one that held the leash. "He matters not youkai. Now, please, tell us your story."

Looking back down at the drops of blood on the ground, the youkai searched for the strength to speak at all. Lowering its head and coughing some more, the prisoner answered, "As you wish, My Lord. My story begins days ago, when my troubles first began...

"One of my traveling comrades had fallen ill due to an attack and required a remedy from a medicine worker. My comrade insisted that the rest of the party all go and bring it back. So we set out – myself, two other youkai, and a human child – for the distant village, leaving the other youkai on the outskirts-" A gaging cough interrupted the narration.

"While we were there, one of the villagers accused me of the crime stated today. I tried to ignore the man, but he grabbed my hand and exposed my talons to the village. Everyone became enraged, so I sent the remaining party members back to our sick comrade with my blade. I thought that my actions would show I was on peaceful terms, but they used it against me. The men came after me with swords and sickles. As they attacked me, I saw some men run in the direction of my comrades..."

The prisoner felt tears welling up in its eyes, and in an attempt to hold them back put great strain on the neck. The daimyo realized the youkai was in pain, and also noticed the small puddles of blood on the ground. "Young one, only continue if you are able," cautioned the lord.

Coughing up some blood in its throat, the youkai replied, "I... I can... My Lord." Trying to take a deep breath, the tale continued. "The leaving villagers spoke of killing the three that were running away and the sick one. I knew that my party was condemned, and I lost all spirit to fight; the villagers overcame me. When the lord samurai arrived, he ceased the beatings. He said that the matter was to be left to the lord daimyo, and he would take me to there for proper judgment. We traveled three days..." The youkai looked at the servant boy, who glared the youkai into silence about the trip. "And now, I bow here before you, My Lord."

The daimyo couldn't help but feel something familiar about the youkai's story. He felt that it was of the most importance that he clear up this sense of doubt. "Did you have a close relationship with your fellow party members?"

Again, the youkai felt tears in its eyes that threatened to fall and exposed its true sorrow. "Y... yes, My Lord."

"What of the ill member? Were you both very close?"

"YES!" The prisoner could no longer hold back the grief it had buried so long. "We were supposed to be together and raise Rin! If you want to hear me say it, yes, I cared very deeply for him... I-!"

Grabbing the rope once more the servant boy pulled back hard and yelled in rage so pure, "How DARE you call a youkai anything more than an it? You monsters are incapable of such emotions, you beast!"

"Guards! Restrain that boy!" called the daimyo. The military leader watched the youkai's will to live drain quickly. The entire courtyard froze in fear as a cry rose from the palace.

"JADE!"

The guards jerked backward as the youkai fell into the embrace of a newcomer to the courtyard. "Is... it you, Michael... the angel of Death?" asked the victim.

"No," came the reply. "No, Jade; it's me, Sesshoumaru."

The youkai's eyes welled up in tears at the voice. She gasped, hoarsely, "You... you died... They said they..."

Sesshoumaru realized that she was having trouble breathing. Brushing back her unbound hair, he saw the rope, tightly tied around her neck with rope burns as clear as day. Looking at the servant boy that still held the rope, he addressed the daimyo, "Uncle, how dare you allow such brutality in your presence? What are you thinking?"

The young man growled back at the dog, "Who do you THINK you are, youkai? I had every right to-!"

"Be silenced, BOY!" The samurai shouted as he bowed his head to the ground, "Show respect to authority."

The boy fumed. "Why should I? He one of them! One of those stinking animals!"

His master glared at him. "You fool," he scolded, "do you not know royalty when it stands before you? This is the first born son of the first daimyo of the Western Plains, Lord Prince Sesshoumaru, the rightful heir to the West." Everyone – save Jade and the daimyo – bowed low in submission. The prince looked at the boy with his eyes of death as the young man dropped the rope. The gaze of The Fearful Prince did indeed belong to this youkai.

Returning his focus to Jade, the prince held her close. "I thought you were dead. When I heard the news, I was so afraid you were gone." Jade was so overwhelmed with the shock it all she could do to push closer to the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru untied – or ripped more like it – the bonds from her arms and removed the leash. She couldn't help but slumped against him, for her body was far to weak to stay up anymore.

The lord prince picked her up and turned to face his uncle. "Uncle Masaru," he stated, "I must take her inside. Please handle this for me." The daimyo nodded and waved him on, almost rushing him. Sesshoumaru nodded gratefully and exited the way he had come. Upon entering the palace, he summoned the physicians to his chambers. "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered into her ear over and over again.

She always sobbed a hoarse reply, "Don't leave me again, please."

When the doctors arrived – all four of them – with their servants, Sesshoumaru tried his best to keep hold of her hand. Eventually, the doctors forced him out of the room. "Sesshoumaru... Please, don't leave me... Please! NO!" Sesshoumaru's heart broke as he had to listen to her cries. His handmaidens had been allowed to remain, but he was not to open the door into the room.

Looking down at his garments, he noticed the bloodstains for the first time. "I shouldn't have let them go alone," he thought. "She was hurt because I was trying to hide my identity, because of my cowardice..."

"It's not your fault, Sesshoumaru," a voice interrupted the younger youkai's thought process.

He jumped, almost, "Uncle, I... I know it's my fault. Jade shouldn't have gone in without me. She... People tend to not trust her, so she gets blamed for things she couldn't do..."

The daimyo sighed and walked over to his sister's son. As Jade cried out again, the prince jerked his head back to the closed door. Masaru couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity of waiting anxiously behind a barred door, listening to cries of help. He could amost remember begging his sister to stop torturing the boy that now stood before him as a grown youkai lord.

Looking at the prince, he spoke calmly, "If you had gone in, what would have prevented the both of you being in danger, as well as the child's and your other vassals. Your condition might have even worsened if that rurouni hadn't brought you here, so you shouldn't have gone anywhere. Should I continue on, or are you done dwelling in the 'what ifs" of the past? That female needs your strength, not your worry."

A sigh escaped the younger youkai's lips as he rested his head against the wall. Opening his eyes, he replied, "You are right, Uncle, as usual. Thank you..."

The door slid open, and the two royals turned to hear the physician's report. The head doctor cleared his throat, "My Lords, we have been done everything we can. I am afraid that the female has injuries so severe that she might not last much longer. She might pass as soon as dawn.

Sesshoumaru felt a lump in his throat. "Is there anything that can be done? Anything?" He couldn't just sit back and watch her die. There had to be a way.

"The others can give a full report." The old man bowed, "If you will excuse me, My Lords."

The prince stepped into the doorway and saw Jade, lying on his futon, crying in her sleep. He couldn't see much of her body, but the bandages on her face and upper torso were clearly seen. "Go to her, Sesshoumaru," whispered Masaru.

The prince made his way over to the group surrounding the victim. He felt a pang in his chest as he asked, "How is she?" He closed his eyes as he heard the painful answer. There were multiple, deep gashes from blades on the torso and arms. The right arm was broken cleanly. Some of the lower ribs were cracked. A stab wound to the left thigh threatened to become infected. The right knee was dislocated. Welts covered the entire back and arms, and she had a dangerously high fever that left her with chills. _"That doesn't even involve internal damage,"_ he thought as he swallowed hard.

"Leave us," he said as calmly as he possibly could. The handmaidens looked at each other, but they did as they were ordered. The doctors followed suit, shaking their heads. When he heard the door close, his eyes opened to reveal tears that were on the verge of falling. Kneeling beside her, Sesshoumaru took a deep, quivering breath before speaking.

"Jade..." he whispered, "I know you are in great pain, both physically and emotionally. The physicians are saying you will not last the night, but I don't believe that-" He had to stop to even out his breathing as his emotions began to get the better of his sanity. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears, "Jade... I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I know I failed you, but I beg of you not to fail yourself!"

Stroking her hair, he could feel the heat radiating even above the skin. _"It's the fever that will kill her, not the injuries."_ Suddenly, an idea struck him. _"If she has a fever, yet she feels cold..."_ He turned to the door and opened it. Calling his handmaidens, they returned to his side and bowed. "Bring me an extra futon, please." The females tried to hide their surprise at his request and courtesy, but they fulfilled his orders. The doctors questioned the prince's actions, yet Masaru hushed them, wanting to see where this would go.

The maidservants left after covering Jade with the extra covering. Sesshoumaru stayed by her side and watched as sunset neared. She continued to tremble, much to his concern. "You are still cold? Another futon would crush you, but... wait." As the prince rose, the sunset framed his body in shadow beautifully. Slowly, he removed his upper garments and knelt close to her ear, "Please don't slap me when you wake." With that said, he lifted her limp form up slightly and slid beneath her body.

At first, Sesshoumaru felt the extreme heat instantly, sending him into a sweat, but he noticed her shaking began to slow. _"It's working,"_ he gave a sigh of relief, _"I will stay with her until morning."_ Wrapping his arm around her warm body and using his tail as a pillow, he soon fell asleep. As he slept, Jade inched her right hand into his. Her head rolled closer to his heart, and she smiled as a tear fell from her eye; she fell asleep once again to the sound of his heartbeat.

The prince awoke to the sweet sound of two small birds, chirping outside his door leading outside. Turning his head to look at them in the morning light, Sesshoumaru noticed that they were both white, and they were looking at him as well, rather than each other. He smiled at a memory from long ago. He'd been with his Uncle Masaru in the woods near the palace after his mother's funeral...

("Look, Sesshoumaru," a younger Masaru said, pointing at a tree. The young prince looked up casually. There, sitting on a branch, were two white birds chirping down to them. The four year old prince blinked. The birds seemed to be looking right into his golden eyes.

"Uncle," asked the child, "why do they stare at me? Do they know what I did?"

The older youkai frowned at the child's pessimism. He still had not forgiven himself. Looking to the birds, he listened to their song. Smiling, he answered the child. "They know you are saddened, and they want you to feel happy again. Do you hear their song, Sesshoumaru?" The young youkai nodded. "They are trying to comfort you and tell you of your bright future. Whenever you see two, white birds together, singing to you, remember this my nephew: the future will be better than your present trails.")

Sesshoumaru felt a tear on his cheek, "Is the future going to get better, little birds? Is it really?" As if to answer, he heard Jade sigh in her sleep. Looking away from the little creatures, he saw that she had moved – if only slightly – in the night. The rising sun gave her face a radiant glow that he couldn't tear his eyes from.

Her fever had broken. A sigh came from his lips as he laid his head back. "That's one bridge crossed," the youkai whispered to himself. It was then he noticed her fingers were intertwined with his. As he tried to untangle them, the teen awakened.

The sunrise gave the room a white glow to her weak eyes. "Is... this... a dream? Have I... died?" Sesshoumaru debated whether he should say anything. "If I'm dead," she continued to think aloud softly, "I must be in heaven with that scent in the air." The prince was on the verge of blushing at her comment about him. "If this is a dream," Jade closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his chest, "I don't want to wake up."

The birds chirped again. Sesshoumaru looked back at them and gaped in shock.

_The future will be be better than your present trails._

They chirped once more and flew away. "Yes," he said, looking to the dark corner of his room, "yes, it is, little birds." Whispering in the girl's ear, he told her his plan.

She nodded, "Go ahead. No more pain sounds real good to me." The prince carefully got out from underneath the injured young woman and made his way to the dark corner.

Masaru, the doctors, the handmaidens, and some newcomers had all camped out in front of the chamber door the previous night. Awaking, the daimyo heard the clattering of metal. Pushing his ear to the door, he listened as his nephew said, "Jade, I don't want to see you in pain anymore. This solution may not be the way we want, but you will feel no more pain."

The daimyo shot up, waking everyone else in the process, "SESSHOUMARU! Don't do it!"

Opening the door, everyone witnessed the prince slash the young woman across the chest with a sword. Her scream forced them into action. "Restrain him," ordered the lord. Guards swarmed a shell shocked Sesshoumaru and yanked his blade away from his grasp. The handmaidens ran to Jade's side, followed by the doctors. "Take him away! Get him out of my sight." Masaru forgot that this was his nephew and watched angrily as the guards dragged him away.

As his conscious mind returned to him, the prince struggled slightly, "Did it work...? Did it WORK?" The captive prince repeated his question over a over as he was dragged off even after he was out of hearing distance.

"Why?" Masaru thought aloud. "Why would anyone cut down a dying woman?" Making his way over to the crowd around the woman, he asked if she was dead.

Before an answer could be made, Jade's eyes shot open, focused and alert. "Where's Sesshoumaru? Why did you take him away?" All but the three newcomers gaped in shocked at the recovery.

"Jade, thank goodness you're alright," said a child. The two girls embraced with joy.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" asked Jade, again.

A large sized rat jumped from the child's shoulder to the futon beside her. "The lord daimyo ordered him away. He thought His Lordship had cut you down."

Jade looked up at the lord, "Sesshoumaru was trying to help me. Haven't you seen his fang?"

Masaru sneered, "Yes, the sword his father would scorn, Toukijin, an evil advisory to the Tetsusaiga!"

Jade shook her head and held up her hand, "My Lord, the blade the prince had wasn't Touko-whatever! Don't you recognize the fang his father left him? The sword of healing, Tenseiga."

Masaru's eyes widened. Staring at the fang on the ground, he wondered if his nephew had learned to master his true fang. "Then he... was trying to..."

"... Heal me," Jade finished for him.

Masaru turned toward the door. "What have I done? I sent him to the dungeon." Jade knew all to well what happened in dungeons. She gasped after trying to force yourself up. As the prince had predicted, she hadn't been completely healed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru really needs to work on healing the living," Rin commented. "He's got bringing the dead back down great though!"

Masaru chuckled at her statement as he leaned over to lift the young lady. "We will make good timing if we go by ourselves, now." Jade nodded her agreement as she climbed onto his back.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was thinking about all the times he'd been tied up. He was always being tied to a post or a tree or something along those lines. All this pointless thinking was a futile effort to get Jade off his mind. He KNEW he hadn't fully figured out how to heal with his fang let alone use Tenseiga on a living being, yet he had tried to on her. The last image he'd seen of her was of her jerking backward as she'd screamed and fell unconscious.

"Tenseiga may not cut, but the stress could kill her," he thought aloud. Silently, he cursed himself as a warden – along with a samurai at his side – made their way over to him. _"I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ thought the prince.

"Lord Masaru," Jade asked, "how do you run your dungeons?"

Masaru sighed. _"How do I tell such a thing to Sesshoumaru's woman?"_ As the youkai lord sprinted toward the dark shadow behind the castle, he decided to be blunt, "My brother-in-law did not believe in public executions, yet the idea of lengthy sentences did not appease him either. The dungeon was a compromise between the two."

Jade gasped. Looking before them, the teen whispering, "Then Sesshoumaru's... been put on death row..."

Sesshoumaru looked at the dagger before him. The samurai had just given him to choice of informal seppuku. _"How could I commit suicide? There would be to much left behind. What would happen to Rin? I... I know I would have chosen seppuku before, but that was before I met... I don't know what to do? I can't decide!"_

The warden saw the doubt in the prince's eyes and gave the samurai a nod. Sesshoumaru stiffened as the samurai walked behind him. _"Is this it? Am I going to be beheaded in my own dungeon?"_ As the katana rose over the dog's head, he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

"STOP!"

The samurai looked toward the entrance, "Who goes there?"

Masaru stood at the entrance, silhouetted by the morning light at his back. "Prince Sesshoumaru has committed no crime," the daimyo bellowed. "Sheath your weapon."

The samurai obeyed; still, the warden held his doubts. "What proof do you have of this? I have my orders, prove them false."

The daimyo looked behind him and a figure stumbled out in their direction. "Sesshoumaru!"

The prince's head shot up at the voice. There, before his eyes, was Jade, limping to him. "Jade...?"

The teen smiled, "You didn't think I'd let you die before me, did you?"

Sesshoumaru found himself standing and walking up to the teenager. As Jade fell into his arms, the two embraced and thought, _"Thank goodness."_

"SESSHOUMARU," Jade yelled from her seat in the carriage. "Don't you even say a word!" The prince held back the urge to laugh as the servants finished loading their elegant transportation.

Masaru smiled. Walking over to where the young woman sat, the lord admired her beautiful, blue and white kimono that replaced her tattered clothing. "Jade," he said in a blissful way, "you remind me of my late sister, in her youth. Please, don't ever change." Sesshoumaru and Jade blinked at the statement.

Patting the teen's hand, Masaru looked at his nephew, "Be good to her, Sesshoumaru. She will make a perfect mate for the true daimyo!" The two cringed as Masaru went on about how he wanted great-nephews and nieces. "Sons usually are attracted to someone like their mother," he said randomly.

As the non-admitting lovebirds tried to explain away the comment, Rin climbed into the carriage. "Master Sogi," the child piped up, "why did those men attack themselves when they were chasing us?"

The rat mage grinned, "I merely used a confusion spell on them along with an illusion. When they attacked each other, they thought they were really attacking us." The nine year old girl nodded in awe of her teacher.

"Farewell, until next time," Masaru waved to the departing party. They returned the goodbye until they were to far to hear each other.

Jade looked at the dog youkai that walked beside the horse drawn carriage. "You know I'd be walking too, but these clothes are kinda funny to walk in. You know?"

The prince knew her injuries were still recovering, so he just looked at her, inside the fancy carriage in that lovely kimono that she looked so beautiful in. "Oh, yes," he replied, "you keep telling yourself that."

Author's Notes – Whee! We've entered the second half of _A World Apart_; are you guys as excited as I am right now? I'm ecstatic! I mean I started writing this when I was a freshman in HS, and now I'm a senior... Wait... how long will this season take? Aww... TT.TT Well, we'll just have to take it as it comes, huh? Now for my reflections on ch26. ... Was it obvious that it was Jade in the beginning? If it was, I feel like a failure. I tried to make it seen like it COULD have been someone else, so please tell me if it was or not. Cause it's bugging the hell out of me! Yeah, so, this was an intro to season two. By the way, Jade – in the side story – told you some actual info about the story, so take her words as truth this time. Yes, it is true I don't have a definite plot yet; I have rewritten this season three times now, so you can see my predicament. Anyways, I hope this chapter was to my readers liking. It won't be like this all the time. I just wanted to do it at least once. Jade will be Jade, and the party is about to grow a bit. Want to know how? Put me on alert and read ch27! That's how! Mwahahahaha! Okay, that was dumb... see you all next chapter, and thanks a bunch for your reviews; they make me feel so bubbly and motivated. Keep doing it!


	27. Wind

(_Italics_) actions

_Italics_ thoughts

Rin: (_stares and blinks_) So... You think he'll get up some time today?

Jade: (_stares_) I don't know. I've never seen him sleep this long... ever.

Rin: (_pokes the sleeping lord in the head_) Lord Sesshoumaru... It's time to get up. Wake up, Sleepyhead. (_pulls on his ear_)

Jade: (_gasps_) Rin- (_whispers_) Don't wake him up. He'll go all "death-glare" on us. (_pulls on her dog ears down in panic_)

Rin: (_sighs_) Lord Sesshoumaru... I'm bored. (_tugs on his kimono sleeve_) Wake up!

Jade: (_whispers hoarsely_) He's going to eat us! (_shakes with terror and goes white with anxiety_)

Sess: What?

(_Both girls freeze._)

Sess: (_opens one eye_) I asked you a question. What?

Jade: _He's mad He's really mad. I'm too young to die. I'm just a pup... _(_whimpers_)

Rin: (_smiles_) Jade and I wanted you to say that script thingy.

Sess: (_blinks blankly at them in annoyance_)

Rin: (_makes her childish pleading face_) Please…

Jade: (_bites lip, squeezes eyes shut, and whines_)

Sess: (_stands_) Fine. (_walks over to the computer and takes the microphone headset_)

Rin: (_presses hands together and bows_) Thank you so much!

Sess: (_puts on the headset_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or its characters. The only thing the puppy girl can claim is the new and original characters: Jade, Sogi, Susan, the twins, etc. Please enjoy the chapter she stayed up late writing for weeks, leaving lights on to keep the light sensitive wide AWAKE with her. (_removes the headset and returns to his recliner to sleep_)

Rin: (_pokes the puppy_) Uh… Jade, you can breathe, you know. You're starting to turn blue.

Ch27: Wind

"This sucks!" Jade Carden cried from her bunk. "I've had some bad times, but this is the pits!" After her attack a little over a week ago, the seventeen year old's body had still not fully recovered. It was a Saturday evening in modern day America, and the morning Japanese scene from the closet was tearfully beautiful; still, the teenager was bedridden and bored out of her mind.

"Enough, you whiner," scolded one of Jade roommates, Susan Johnson. "You over did it, AGAIN, and your body needs a break from you rough activities. It's time to feel the consequences of your actions." Crossing her arms, the flower child of the group of friends turned down any other objections. Another voice upheld the statement.

"She is right, Jade," said the lord prince of the Western Plains. "You have fought well and pushed your body to its limits. Now, it's time to rest and regain your strength, even I must do this… some times." Lord Sesshoumaru sat in the doorway of the mystical Door. His usual cold glance had recently been replaced by a kind gaze, and right now, it made the teen silence with a slight blush. "We can wait till you are well enough to come with us," he said to her.

Cracking a nervously fake smile, the tomboy hanyou chuckled. "Wow," she said with thick sarcasm, "the mighty, western warrior of Japan makes time for 'down time'?" She laughed as the lord frowned in confusion at the slang; then, he rolled his eyes at her childish antics. The conversation of the room carried on in this manner for quite some time. The lord - usually anxious to on the move - was quite content to just watch the teen; at the very least, it was better than fighting with her like in the past. As he thought about it, it seemed so long since they had argued, physically.

The lord glanced over at the field on the other side of the Door, as he had been doing since he had sat down in the open doorway. On the other side, Rin was playing among the wild flowers. Jade and Sesshoumaru had worried that the child's empathy would be sensitive near the teen in her condition, so she was left in the grassy field under watch of His Lordship and the two other vassals - Sogi the Ice mage and Jaken the sorcerer.

The nine year old girl felt left out, yet she knew her friends were only concerned about her. This made her smile as she picked a bouquet for her ill friend. Out of nowhere, a chill ran through the child's petite body. She froze in fear, dropping her flowers. This alerted a large rodent, meditating in the field not too far away.

"Does something trouble you, Rin?" asked Sogi. He tended to watch her spiritual powers quite closely, for he was the only teacher she had in these mysterious gifts. He, himself, was positive they could be quite powerful; so for now, he would continue to watch, teach, and train the child to the best of his abilities.

The child looked up and smiled at her master. "Just a chill, Master Sogi," she smiled sweetly. "I'm fine." The girl hated to lie, especially to her kind teacher, but she didn't want to get the others involved over nothing. She would discover the source of her sixth sense's warnings on her own. "I'm going to pick some of those brighter flowers over there, Master." The mage nodded and returned to his meditation as the child ran off.

Sesshoumaru turned to look the moment Rin left his view. He stiffened, glancing around worriedly. "Rin," he called into the field, but no response came. The teen aged girls were alerted now and made worried faces. As fear began to fall upon them, the prince walked through the Door, calling the child's name. His worry was so great that he didn't realize he'd stepped on his toad sorcerer.

Unknown to the party, little Rin had left the safety of the field. Following her senses, the child ran toward the strong energy. "_It's so heavy,_" she thought. "_This must be the 'negative energy' Master Sogi told me about. I hope I'm not going to get in too much trouble._" Sighing, the young girl pushed onward with courage, but once she was in sight of the source, she grabbed her mouth to stifle a scream.

A loud yelp arose from the mountainside. A male wolf fell to the ground, slashed across the abdomen. As blood spewed from the slash, the mate backed against her rock barrier. After the stabbing the male through the skull, one of three human men turned to the frightened female. He's shining katana turned in her direction as he walked. He rose his blade and struck the female across the neck. She fell into a pool of the crimson liquid, revealing six cubs she had tried to protect.

The little cubs were at least a few months, old enough to run at least. Their eyes gaped with fear from their dead parents to their killers. Rin trembled at the sight. "_It happened the same way… just like this,_" she thought as she heard the whines of the cubs. The horrific memory of her family's murder flooded her mind. She felt paralyzed; why didn't she stop them? These bloodthirsty humans were going to cut down innocent cubs. She had to do something! "NO!"

As the child ran, one by one, the human men slashed away the huddled cubs. Tears fell from her eyes as each young cub yelped and fell to their death. Her teeth were clenched so tight from pain she almost drew blood from her gums. She was so far away and yet so near. Reaching deep within herself, Rin pushed her legs harder than she'd ever run in her life. "Stop it!" She pushed the negative energy away from her mind and embraced the fear that flowed from the small creatures. She would make it. She would.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head around at the sound of Rin's voice. His heart raced with fear. "_Oh gods, please don't let that mean…_" Susan poked her head through the Door and two other heads followed suit. "Sogi!" The lord called the mage, "Sogi, WHERE is Rin?"

The rodent suddenly jolted from his meditation. Scampering over to his lord, he called, "My Lord! Little Rin has vanished from my mental vision!"

Everyone that understood him gaped in horror. Susan asked the prince what had happened; since, she could only understand HIM. The two below the flower child looked at each other. "The rat can't see Rin's presence anymore," they said in a mono-toned unison. Susan stared at the twins - Mark and May Angles - in her ignorance on the subject. "He can't find her on the mental plane," the two restated as they walked into the field. "He may not be able to… but we can."

Joining hands, the brother and sister leaned their foreheads together, closing their eyes. As eyes stared at them in wonder, a burst of energy swept over the country side from the Door to the Sea. Their eyes opened slightly, cold and empty. Lifting their heads, they said in ice cold voices, "We have found her."

The males gaped; the girls bit their lips, and the twins turned to deliver their findings. Raising a hand each, their eyes fixed on the dog prince. He swallowed as he waited; a chill ran through his body, for the situation was already awkward enough without pointing fingers. "She went that way." Everyone fell over from the anti-climatic statement, a cruel result of their apathy.

"I won't move! I won't let you kill him!" The child sat against the mountain, much like the female wolf had, clutching the last wolf cub in her arms. She'd stopped crying as her anger grew. The other wolf cubs had fallen to the blade, but it was then revealed what they had all died for. Rin had reached the action just in time to save a seventh cub, hidden beneath his brothers and sisters. Now, she held him tightly against her chest, keeping the men from bringing him harm.

"If you don't move, we'll cut you both in one swing!" Rin only pulled the creature closer, hiding him in her sleeves.

"Why?" asked another one of them. "Why are you protecting such a monster? It's a youkai! Look at it! We have to think about our safety. He'll only grow into a killer!"

"You're wrong! He's not a youkai! He's just a cub…" The child embraced the cub as his fear increased its weight upon her heart. Clearly, this was just a normal wolf cub. No dark aura emitted from his spirit. Why wouldn't these men listen to her? She balled up as the trio approached her. Their katana blades glistened with crimson and sunlight. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rin silently screamed, "_Help me, Lord Sesshoumaru!_"

As they raised their blades, a voice came from behind them. "Which one of you brainless, superstitious vermin would be kind enough to explain to me what in all the hells you are doing to MY child?" The three of them gasped as something like fur wrapped about their wrists. Looking at their backs, the figure of a tall, silver-haired, male baring a crescent moon upon his forehead, glared down upon them. "I'm waiting," he said, coldly.

"Don't… waste your time… Sesshoumaru…" wheezed a tall, strangely dressed being. Whether or not it was male or female, they didn't know. It doubled over in pain as another person came up from behind and helped the figure to stand. The creature leaned heavily on the fare skinned girl with golden locks and eyes like the heavens.

"Young one!" A large-sized rodent cried, running passed the stunned humans. "Are you well? Have they brought you to any harm?" The child blinked at her teacher, shaking a no slowly. "Thank the heavens, you are safe now."

The lord ripped the hilts from the humans hands with his tail. Hardening his gaze, he asked again, "The scent of blood is as heavy as the scene here before me. What happened here? Rin, please tell me; since, these wastes have gone mute by my presence."

The girl uncoiled on the ground, revealing the last cub. Sesshoumaru gaped in shock. The cub's fur was pure white, paler than the lord's tail. As the young male wolf turned its head, red eyes looked up at him with fear. The prince felt a sting in his chest as he realized what had transpired. "Fools…" he said darkly. "You fools slaughtered innocent blood over one cub! How can mortal men call themselves HOLY and JUST when they commit crimes worse than most MAD youkai?"

The two girls finally saw past the prince. Jade gaped at the scene, unable to speak of the sight. Susan, however, walked over to the child and animal. Kneeling, she stroked the cub's head as she looked him over. "Jade, Prince Sess," she said in a soft voice, "this cub is an albino."

The lord gave a confused look and turned to the seventeen year old beside him for an explanation. Jade clued in quickly. "An albino is born without skin color. In human cases, they have a ghostly complexion. In this instance, the wolf's fur is pure white. Albinos also have pink or red eyes because they don't have any color in their eyes."

The prince nodded in understanding. He knew from the beginning the cub was not youkai; now it made sense. "Unfortunately," the female added sadly, "most albinos don't live long. Human cases are usually just weakened, but animal albinos are lucky to live longer than a year in their weak condition." The feudal residents gaped at Jade.

Seeing a chance, the humans ran to escape. As they ran, the entire party couldn't help but hope they suffered for the crime. Rin hugged the cub and cried. As Susan and Sogi tried to console her, they knew it was in vain, for the experience that day had deeply hurt the child. She would have to let her feelings out. Jaken went to prepare for a burial of the fallen wolves as his lord ordered. Jade slumped to her knees and touched the lifeless forms.

"Why…?" Those that heard the question turned to look at her. "Why does Fate do this to so many? A family is so important to a person. Why are so many stripped of that unit of certainty? WHY?" Tears fell from her dark eyes; she couldn't say anything else.

Sesshoumaru stood beside her. He took the words to heart. She had a valid point. Rin's entire family had been slaughtered in this manner before her very eyes. He'd lost both his parents and had little to no relationship with the lasts of his relatives. Jade had suffered such lose most of her short life.

Why did Fate toy with the heart? As he considered the question, an answer came to mind. "Perhaps," he started thinking aloud, "it is to make one stronger for the future. It is said that what does not kill you today helps you live through tomorrow. A person develops through events in one's life. None of us would be who we are if it had not been for trials in our past. It is up to us to move forward, no one can force us. But fortunately, we all decided to move on." Jade felt a calm settle over her flooded mind. Nodding, she took his words into her heart and kept them there.

Rin looked up as she finished weeping. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" Everyone waited for what she wanted to say. The lord looked at her with his newly adapted gaze of compassion, giving her his full attention. "Can I keep him?"

The dog fought the urge to ram his head into the mountain rock. The cheerful giggles of Rin playing with her new friend only made it worse. A few hours ago, he could have prevented this, but the child had a look he just couldn't say no to at certain times. As the result, the albino wolf cub had joined their odd family.

Why did it have to be a WOLF? The creature looked like a dog, but somehow, he felt those crazed wolf youkai would show up and yip his ears off on his corruption of their race. "_Just what I need,_" thought the lord in dread, "_another visit from the flee crony, Kouga. I really could live a whole lifetime without dealing with his never closing trap._"

Jade sat in the field with her roommates, watching cub and child play tag. Sighing, she leaned back and fell gently into the grass. "You know," Jade said softly, "maybe today wasn't a total bust."

Susan looked from the scene to the napping twins to up at her friend. "What do you mean? I thought you were upset most of the day."

The unique teenager smiled - in a sad way, Susan thought - and looked skyward. "I know I'm a gimp today, and Rin had it rough; not to mention, that poor little guy was orphaned. Still…" She paused as she reflected on the lord's word's earlier. "… Our funky family just got a little bigger," she said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he approached the rest of the group. Jaken scrambled at his heels, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why can't you ever tell that child 'no'? She's so spoiled! She's taking advantage of you, My Lord! You'd better-"

"I'd better what?" asked the ticked dog. He formed a poisonous mist around his two, pointed fingers, glaring down at the foolish toad. The sorcerer squawked in fear and silenced immediately.

Susan had watched the whole affair; even though she could only understand the end of it, it was the part that mattered. Twitching, the teen girl scoffed at the frog, "The stupid, smelly toad brought it on himself. I hope Prince Sess offs him one day."

"Oh my!" Sogi blinked in an sudden realization, "I have just noticed that the cub has gone unnamed. What shall we do about this?" The older members blinked and tried to come up with names.

"What's all the commotion," came a young male voice from the other side of the Door. Susan spun her head around and blushed. Jade blinked in annoyance of the antics of her peers.

"Don't sweat it, Mich! Just feudal stuff," called the recuperating teen. The teen aged boy - Michel Lytner - stepped into the doorway and marveled at the scene. He had never been through the Door's gateway before, so he was a little swooned by the natural beauty.

Susan bit her lip. The lord noticed and asked what was wrong. "Nothing. Just a slight case of teen aged hormones." Being definitely ignorant on the subject, Sesshoumaru left it at that.

Rin had finally mastered the game of fetch with her canine companion. She threw the twig she'd been using in a random direction. The cub watched the wood soar up into the air, and he chased after it once it passed over his head. The stick fell at Michel's feet, and the cub stopped before him, waiting for some request.

After staring at the tiny creature, snickers started to rise from Michel's friends. "He wants you to throw it!" Jade said, grinning at the boy. He knelt down to pick up the stick and looked it over. Reeling back, he threw the twig toward Rin. Unfortunately, his pitcher arm threw it past the child. "Baseball nut…" Jade muttered as the boy apologized nervously.

As the party proceeded to gripe about the problem, Sogi sighed. "Pardon me. Are you through with the childish games, or have you forgotten the cub has remained unnamed? Have any of you even given it ANY thought?" Those that understood him fell silent, and those that didn't followed out of awkwardness.

"WOW! Look at him go!" The group turned at Rin's praise to see her pointing. They all looked to see where and gaped in awe. The stick had gone out of normal eye shot, but the wolf cub had sped off straight for it. Jade and Sesshoumaru alone knew the animal was dead on his target; still, he was moving as fast as any full grown male wolf.

"He's like the wind!" Rin called to no one in particular.

"He's so fast…" Susan gaped at the cub in amazement.

"If he's this fast now," Michel said in wonder, "how fast'll he get when he's fully grown?"

Sitting back up, Jade stared at the cub in disbelief, "I wonder…? Sesshoumaru, what happened to him? He was barely walking when we brought him here a hour or so ago."

The prince watched the little creature; his fluid movements through the colorful field. A white streak racing the breeze. He found the stick and proceeded to bring it back to his little friend. "The wind indeed…" muttered the dog.

Mitchel looked over at the flower child translator. "Hey, Sue," he asked, "what does 'kaze' mean?"

Instantly, Sesshoumaru's party all thought on the same wavelength of consciousness. Jade and the lord looked at each other. "Ka…ze…"

Rin scooped up her new pet. "Kaze! Kaze is your name, and from today till forever, you will run with the wind!"

The two by the Door watched the child and cub. Though it was a mystery to everyone else who ever heard of that day retold, they knew in their heart and soul what had enhanced the creature. Rin's loving care was a medicine unmatched by any herb or chemical. Little Kaze was an albino, but his love for his savior and hers for him together would see him a long life, perhaps than even a youkai. But for now, Sesshoumaru and Jade just smiled at the child and her wolf.

Author's Note: Whee! Rin got a pet! Isn't he SO cute? If you could imagine a pure, snow, white wolf you have seen Kaze in all his glory. Yeah, he's important especially with Rin cause he's got a goddess complex with her. It's too cute that he world revolves around the child that loves everyone. If only he were a human or had a human form… but I'm not even going to cross that line! NOT with little Rin. Anyway, tell me what you think. Your comments help me write: be they comments or criticism. Sorry the posting is getting slow again, but, school is back. I'm a senior this year; I'm working in two clubs and two plays, and I'm working at… (_covers mouth so I doesn't have to add to the disclaimer_) Anyway, time to finish Ch28. Ja meda!

Rin: (_finishes reading_) Wow! You know about Kaze, too! You are all-knowing, aren't you Jade!

Jade: (_munches on some doggy treats_) I am? (_blinks_)

Sess: (_walks in the kitchen from his nap_)

Rin: (_grins happily_) Yeah, Lord Sesshoumaru's up! Let's play a game! Hum… (_thinks hard_)

Sess: (_looks at the young woman_) Let's not. I'm tired, Rin. All that typing this week… (_groans at the memory_)

Jade: (_turns head to the side with a dog biscuit disappearing inside her mouth_) Sawwy…

Sess: (_drops the subject at the look on the puppy girl's face_) Never mind. (_walks out of the room_)

Rin: (_forgets what she was thinking so hard about_) See you all next chapter! (_waves_)


	28. The Awakened Guardian

(_Italics_) actions

_Italics _ thoughts

Jade: (_singing) _"JUST FOR THIS MOMENT!"

Rin: (_smiles form the kitchen_) Wow, Lord Sesshoumaru, she has a pretty voice... You remember don't you? Lord Sesshoumaru?

Sess: (_outside watching sunset_)

Rin: (_grunts_) His lose. He always liked to hear her singing... back then.

Jade: (_still singing_) "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE! I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE AND CROSSED SOME BOURDERLINE!"

Rin: (_closes her eyes_) _Your spirit is so free when you sing, Jade. I can see your aura is so gentle and pure. It's so pretty!_

Sess: (_stands in the doorway listening_)

Jade: "AND IF IT TURNS OUT IT'S OVER TOO FAST, I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST!"

Sess: (_walks into the computer corner of the study lost in memories_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or its characters. The only thing she holds claim to is the new and original characters: Jade, Sogi, Susan, the twins, etc. Please enjoy the chapter. _I need to read it too, now that I think about it..._

Jade: "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..."

Rin: (_whispers_) PS! Jade doesn't own the lyrics to _Wicked the Musical_ either! ; ) Enjoy the chapter, readers!

Ch28: The Awakened Guardian

"You know, Sesshoumaru," the seventeen year old said with as much sarcasm as humanly possible, "for having such a bad reputation with forests, you must really like trees... a LOT!"

The prince stopped. Yes, the party was walking through yet another wooded terrain. It really wasn't his fault; after all, the cursed things just happened to be in their path, a lot, and like it or not, they had to walk through them. As far as their record with forests went, it was very hard to forget the crazed panther youkai, Shotoku. The fight against Kenko, the tainted priest, may have been near a forest... He sighed as he realized it had, and they had entered the forest in a climatic dash. According to Rin, Jade had battled the dead myko, Kikyou, in a possessed wood, at least he'd missed that one. Then, there was the encounter with Naraku when Jade had shown a new power and saved his life. Still, that was after she had run in after Naraku's void child, Kanna.

It suddenly occurred to him the common link between all of the confrontations: Jade Carden. Turning his head skyward, the prince of the Western Plains replied curtly, "It's your fault. you know; after all, you and that tongue of yours just don't know when to stay silent."

Jade huffed back at the dog, "Oh really? I guess I just know how to liven up the party, don't I?" The two continued to throw the one-liners at each other, leaving everyone else to find something to do in the mean time. Rin played with Kaze - her new, albino wolf cub - among the brush in a game of hide-and-seek. Sogi got himself acquainted with the forest life, should they need aid. It had been a great help in the past, so it couldn't hurt to do it anyway. Jaken just stood there like an idiot, watching the lord and teenager as if it were a long awaited match between foes.

Suddenly, everyone froze at the sound of unknown voices, deeper inside the foliage. Immediately, guards went up, hands went to weapons, and senses went on high alert. Rin picked up her growing cub and "hid" behind Sogi and Jaken, which was obviously a wasted effort. The two human looking youkai looked with curious eyes as they saw the voices' faces.

"Inu... yasha...?" the prince gasped as silently as he could. Was today a bad day or what? The brothers locked gazes in surprise. Both obviously had no idea the other had come to the forest; this wasn't good to begin with, yet both were obviously not too happy about it. Maybe they could just pretend the other wasn't there? That would work. Both turned their back to each other. Maybe it would work...

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," the lord froze as Jade said his name, "who's the dork staring at you?" Both brothers collapsed on site. Innocent Jade evidently had no memory of the other party. If curiosity killed the cat, gods save Sesshoumaru from its fate to canines.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here, Sesshoumaru?" yelled the recovered Inuyasha. He was waving a pointed finger in his half brother's direction. Looking more foolish the longer he stood there, a girl came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha..." she said calmly, "SIT!" As the hanyou crashed into Mother Earth, the girl bowed respectively. "I apologize. Inuyasha does get ahead of himself from time to time... to time. I beg your forgiveness."

"Apology accepted," said the lord, feeling a bit powerful.

"What? KAGOME!"

"Shut up, or I'll say it again!" The half dog blinked up at her in fear of her face. Turning back - smiling face and innocent - to the other party, the myko-in-training addressed them again. "Thank you, LORD SESSHOUMARU. I didn't think we would see you so soon since our last meeting. It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Jade."

The teen cringed. "Pl-please don't use my name so formally," she said, waving her arms. "By the way, do I know you?"

The other two humans blinked in confusion. Inuyasha stared at her as if she were stupid, _"This is the girl my half-brother has the heat for? This can't be happening? What happened to your brain, Sesshoumaru?"_

Kagome just laughed, much to everyone's surprise. Jade scratched her head and laughed nervously. For a while, the awkwardness hovered over all in the that laughter. No one dared move, for they might break the situation's shaky calm. Suddenly, Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm Kagome, Higarashi Kagome.

Jade smiled back down at the girl, "Just call me Jade." The dogs realized the girls had already forged a bond. Drat!

As Kagome introduced the others, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel left out. "And what about me, huh? I don't matter!"

"I was actually getting to you," the girl glared at him. The boy gulp at her face. She pointed in his direction without actually looking at him, "That's Inuyasha. He's LORD Sesshoumaru's half-brother."

Jade stared at him. So this was the mysterious brother Prince Hot Head never talked about. She couldn't help but look down at him. "You're Sesshoumaru's little brother?" Inuyasha huffed a nonverbal retort. "Sorry," she said, crossing her arms and looking away in her leaning stance, "I always thought you'd be taller, but I'm taller than you. That the biggest let down of my life." Sesshoumaru tried desperately not to burst into laughter. Her mouth had its uses.

The pup gaped in horror. Had she just called him SHORT? Growling, he shook his fist at his elder brother. "Gawdamnit, Sesshoumaru, is being a total JERK a REQUIREMENT to work for you or something?" The prince raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh don't give me that look! Jaken is the dumbest thing to walk the earth, and he still thinks he's smart! You're just a total asshole all round! That rat is so full of himself just cause he's a mage! And now, this... this... this..." The surety in his voice faded with each repetition. Rin and Kaze hid behind a rock to escape the rage.

"This what?" Jade asked, looking lazily back at his finger. "Are you going to speak or stutter? Whatever you have to say won't bother me. Out with it, puppy boy."

Suddenly, the perfect word came to the young dog's mind. Grinning, he continued, "This... WOMAN thinks she's a warrior, but really, she just wants the puppy prince to pay attention to her." Jade's eyes gaped in shock, before her face went blank.

_"Jade,"_ Rin looked at her friend as she felt a swoop of emotions from the teen, _"are you feeling dizzy again?"_ The child shivered as the feeling sorted out in her mind, _"Cold. She feels so cold. Why?"_

Kagome stomped on the half boy's bare foot. Yelping in reflex, they started yelling at each other angrily. Stepping forward, the lord interrupted them. "Your comments belong to you, Inuyasha; in turn, mine are also. I truly bare no ill to your friends, even your... CLOSER companion. My ailment is with YOU."

"What have I EVER done to you? YOU'RE the one who bothers US all the time. Stop tugging my sleeve Kagome! YOU always ATTACK us one minute and ASK for HELP the next. Miroku, don't poke me with that staff! I ALWAYS get dragged into YOUR problems, and YOU get in the way-!"

The pup was cut off as Sango slammed her Hiraikotsu on his head. As he nursed the spot, the slayer was met with shock from the other party, a gaping monk and fox, and a surprised Kagome. "I'm sorry," Sango answered their faces, "I just couldn't let him embarrass us - I mean, himself - anymore." She then looked away as the young hanyou whimpered.

"I believe I should answer his question," Sesshoumaru said, much to everyone's surprise. "What have you ever done to me? That was your question, was it not?" The boy nodded, still rubbing between his ears. The lord grinned in his frightening way that sent goosebumps all over his brother's party, "Is anything missing from my party?"

As everyone blinked in confusion, Rin gasped from behind her rock. Running around, she answered the baffling question, "Your dragon, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The puppy's continence fell, and sweat seeped through his shirt.

"Dragon?" Sogi asked the child, "What are you saying, Rin? Was there once a dragon in Lord Sesshoumaru's possession?"

The child nodded sadly. Jaken shook his head, reveling in the moment. "Yes, Rin, I know miss him. I'm sure you cared for A-Un as much as he did you." The lord gave the frog a harsh look, but the amphibian obviously missed it. "He was a brave two-headed dragon. I'm sure he wasn't in TOO much pain as he was RIPPED apart by the Scar of the Wind, protecting you. Don't YOU think so, Inuyasha?"

The child began to cry and ran to cling to the dog lord. Sesshoumaru glared down at the toad, which in turn shut him up. Still; the point had been made. Inuyasha had killed A-Un with the Wind Scar. He was dumbfounded. He couldn't say anything in his defense. The monk and slayer remained neutral, so their own "wrong doings" wouldn't be mentioned.

Kagome looked down at the puppy on the ground, bowing his head in shame. _"He caves once Rin cries,"_ she thought. _"He just can't bare to see girls cry."_

The lord felt the wound had been rubbed with salt enough, so he turned his back and began to walk over to the still stunned teen. "Don't you walk away from me!" The prince stopped at his brother's outburst.

_"Why am I the one to get yelled at?"_

Standing, the dog boy's face said all he needed to say. He's pride was wounded; so in turn, he wanted to fight with the little honor he had left. "Don't think for a second that this is over, Sesshoumaru," he barked. "I'm not the villain! My hands aren't soaked and stained with innocent blood! I am no KILLER!"

"What of it?" Wary gazes looked to the Fearful Prince. "When have I ever claimed myself blameless?" Turning to his brother, the infamous gaze fell upon the younger, "I have killed. Yes, many have fallen to my talons, and I walked away, unmoved. Just as I stand before you now, brother; I will NOT be moved by anything."

_"Unmoved?"_ Rin looked about for the source of the voice. _"How untrue..."_ the voice said sadly, _"Indeed, you have slaughtered much blood, but that blood cost you so much, Sesshoumaru. You gave up you heart to survive, but can you honestly say you do not wish it back?"_ Rin blinked at the kneeling Jade. It couldn't be... Was the voice from Jade? It didn't sound like her, but the voice was coming from the teen for sure.

The dogs went for their blades. With one glance, they charged each other. As the blades clashed, everyone else back away. Rin took Jade's hand and pulled her away from the bout. Little Kaze even nudged the teen back.

Finally, Jade's sense of reality returned to her, but the sight before her sent a fresh chill through her body. Grabbing her head, she began to tremble in fear. As the child felt the teen's anxiety, she gasped as Jade collapsed forward. "Jade, no!" cried the nine year old.

Kagome looked away from the brother's fight at Rin's outcry. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshoumaru's party crowed around the gasping teen. _"Is she really the girl from that day? Could I have made a mistake?"_

As the fight battled on, the clashing rang wild in Jade's ears. _"Why? Why are they fighting? They... They're brothers, aren't they?"_ She looked up from the leafy ground with her shock widened eyes at the angry siblings. _"This can't be happening,"_ she thought, _"This has to stop. Sesshoumaru... please... STOP!"_

Raising the Tetsuaiga over his head, Inuyasha yelled at his brother, who had leap some distance away. "I sure hope you've finished everything in life 'cause I'm about to send you the HELL! No holding back this time!"

"I've said it once," the lord replied coldly, "I will NOT be moved." Leveling Toukijin before him, Sesshoumaru waited, death glare on his target.

Jade pushed herself up to her knees, grunting with pain at the task. She had to stop this before either of them did something they would regret. As her friends begged her not to push herself, she stood up straight, swaying only slightly. The monk and slayer took notice of the scene as the teen began to stagger toward the stand off. "Have... to stop... them..."

Since all eyes - outside of the fight - were fixed on her, no one took notice when the puppy called out his attack. "BACKLASH WAVE!" It was too late for anyone to stop him as he swung the sword.

_"Damn him!"_ Sesshoumaru fumed silently, _"I can't attack him now, and I can't even dodge this attack with that must rage behind it. I'll have to rely on Tenseiga."_ The lord only glare at the swirls hurtling toward him.

"...shoumaru," came a voice over the roar of the attack, "Sesshoumaru! MOVE, you idiot!" The prince didn't have time to gape. Jade rammed into him hard, sending him flying into the forest, out of the way. The teen stumbled as her mind swirled as fast as the Backlash Wave moved. Eyes beheld the attack not five seconds before it engulfed her.

Shaking his dazed head, Sesshoumaru looked up from where he'd been thrown. His golden eyes saw Inuyasha gaping in shock straight ahead. He followed his brother's line of sight down the clearing he'd just made. Then, it dawned on him. Jade had pushed him out of the way from the path of the Backlash Wave. Gaping in horror, he rushed into the clear. "Jade! JADE!"

Everyone followed the warrior prince down the attacks trail. At the end, they found the dirt clouds clearing, revealing a small mountain. A crater had been made in its side at the very end of the trail; the large group found its existence a bit odd. As the dust finally settled, Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of the teenager, lying on her back below the crater.

"Jade," he said mostly to himself in relief. Her body hadn't been destroyed; as he ran over to her side, he prayed the past had not repeated itself. He lifted her up and held her close.

The rest of them gaped at the miracle, The Backlash Wave had hit this young woman full force without any protection. Yet, her clothes were only slightly ripped, more like scuffle damage. Her body itself appeared to have mere bruises and gash wounds. HOW had she survived?

"Hmm..." the teen moaned a bit. More stares fell upon her. Opening her eyes, she looked at the prince, gaping down at her. Raising her hand, she made a fist and knocked on his forehead. "Are you insain, Prince Hot Head?" She scolded him further, "You almost got yourself erased for good! Gosh, you're hopeless."

As Sesshoumaru froze in shock, the teen stood, stretching as if she'd just awoke from a nap. Everyone gaped in surprise when she walked steadily up to them. The group parted as the teen approached the stunned half dog. At first, she just stared down at him. Then, she snapped. Grabbing the hilt on Dragon's Breath, Jade rammed it down on his head over and over. "You numskull! Are you RETARDED, or did you just not realize that you were aiming at your own FLESH and BLOOD? Sesshoumaru's you're brother, and if I'm not mistaken, the only family you have left. You don't off your family, IDIOT!"

As the hanyou yelped at the tongue lashing, the audience gaped at her recovery from the attack that hadn't happen but ten minutes ago. "Didn't anyone ever tell you NOT to use that sword irresponsibly-!" Jade silenced abruptly. Sesshoumaru stood quickly. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed, "GAHH!" Dropping to her knees, the teen grabbed around her waist.

"JADE!" Instantly, her friends were by her side, even Jaken. Rin bit her lip and hugged her friend as they suffered together. Kaze licked her arm in sympathy as the other vassals stood near for moral support.

"Wha... What's... happening to me?" the teen asked no one in particular. The lord, kneeling before her, trying to think of some remedy for the unknown problem.

A movement caught his eyes. He looked closely at the teen's back. Through the ripped shirt, he could see the skin twisting about, horrifically. "Jade," he tried to keep his voice calm, "Is the pain in your upper back?" As if he really had to ask, he watched her look up at him to answer.

"Y...es...YES!" she cried in agony. He instantly ripped the shirt from her back. The sight was sickening. On her back, two large gash wounds - between the shoulder blades on either side of the spine - appeared to have been undergoing her rapid healing. Now, the scars covering them were swelling and stretching.

"Something must be trying to escape her body, Lord Sesshoumaru," said the monk, Miroku. "What that might be, I dare not even guess."

Kagome gasped. _"This aura... it's just like before. It's so strong. I can even see the energy building around her. She is the one. But... WHAT is she?"_

"Jade, look at me." Sesshoumaru was again at a lose of how to help. As the teen looked up, sweat beads fell down the sides of her face. Her eyes, once full of fear, were now solid and determined. The brown eyes, still sparkling deep inside, told him all she wanted to say. She wouldn't let this beat her, and she had no regrets.

She fell forward and cried out. The flesh ripped, blood spewed, a scream echoed throughout the forest that even rustled the tree and disturbed the birds and wild life. By instinct, the onlookers all turned their heads, but they stopped, dead in their action. Sesshoumaru was even taken by the sight in awe.

Gasping, Jade noticed the pain was gone, so she sat on her heels, Though she wobbled a bit, she summed it up to another dizzy spell. Blinking, she stared back at the faces looking down at her. They were really bugging her. "What are you all STARING at?"

At that moment, a white feather fell passed her face. The teen couldn't help but notice it; it looked as if it were glowing in the sunlight. Looking down at the feather, Jade noticed the large shadow on the ground. She turned her head slowly and gaped at two large, white wings behind her.

"Eee!" Jade screeched in surprise. "What is it? Get it away from me!" She jumped up to run, but the young woman quickly fell on her rump. Whatever it was, it was on her back, weighing her down. Jade just sat there, petrified with fear.

Sesshoumaru looked at her face. The face he had seen fearless in battle was now the fragile, shocked visage of a woman. _"You're frightened,"_ he thought, _"aren't you? Poor little fool, you don't have to always be the strong arm, Jade. Let us help you for a change. Let me help you..."_ He knelt before her again. Looking down with kind eyes, he watched the tension melt from her as if it were ice.

Suddenly, a rumbling grew from the ground, shaking the forest. Jade, Rin, and Kagome shuttered from a chill. A dark aura of energy was swelling close by. All three of them ordered, "The trees! Run for the trees!" As the others began to heed the warning, the mountain began to change its form.

The lord wrapped his arm around the weighed down teen and dragged her toward the forest's cover. Jade gaped as she watched the morphing mountain stand on some kind of legs. It extended two thick branches near the top of its body that she guessed were arms. Its torso opened a hole in its center. "That's what I call a big mouth," she said in a shaky voice.

"Come on, Kaze!" Rin reached for her cub from the trees, "Come here, boy!" The wolf cub ran faster with determination to reach his mistress, only slowing at her side. Rin blinked when she realized he'd just out run everyone else. "Good boy, Kaze," she rubbed his ear much to his pleasure.

"This is all your fault, Inuyasha!" The little fox yipped as he ran at the half dog's heels. "You always go overboard and make things worse!"

"Shut up, Shippou," snarled the already ticked-off Inuyasha, "you wouldn't understand anyway, you little brat!"

"Understand WHAT?" Shippou retorted, "That you just like to look cool swinging that slab of metal?" Both brothers glared at the fox youkai. "I... I mean... your father's precious fang?" the very young youkai stammered as he clung to Kagome's leg for protection.

Once everyone was safely hidden under the trees, Sesshoumaru looked at the monster. Sogi scampered up to the lord's shoulder to look and whisper in the dog's ear. The prince glared back at the creature, roaring and raving before them. "I know, Sogi," the lord replied out loud for all to hear, "I haven't seen a rock ogre in years, but there is no mistake."

Sango gasped at the statement. "A ROCK OGRE? You can't be serious! Ogres are hard enough to defeat, but rock breeds are simply impossible. The best anyone can do is seal one."

"Looks like AN IDIOT just broke one of those seals," Jaken said, staring straight at Inuyasha. The younger dog replied the remark with a ram of his fist into the toad's head. It was the only way he really could shut the frog up.

"I've heard magma lies in their bellies," muttered Miroku absentmindedly, "to boil down their meals and spew at enemies."

"AH!" Shippou raked his hair with his fingers, "I can't die! I'm still just a kid, you know! Damn you, Inuyasha! It's all your fault! My life only just past its first decade. I can't die NOW!" Inuyasha rammed the fox over the head. "Wahh! Kagome, Inuyasha it me again!"

As panic began to ensue, Jade blinked as her wings began to move. She started trying to get them off her back, but the new limbs only unfolded completely. Sesshoumaru heard the teenager whimpering behind him. He tore his serious eyes from the ogre to glance. Amber eyes gaped at the white wings, spanning at nearly twice Jade's arms reach, as they slowly folded inward.

"Jade..." Sesshoumaru paused, "... Jade, relax. I'm sure they'll stop once you're calm." Unfortunately, Jade - as usual - didn't listen to the lord's advice. Somehow, she managed to stand, and she started running in circles, like a puppy chasing his tail. "Jade, don't-"

"Sesshoumaru!" The young woman cried out as the wings wrapped about her, as if embracing her. "HELP!"

The prince sighed at the trapped tomboy. "Calm down," he said tiredly, "I'm coming... over..." He trailed off as the teen began to rise into the air. Her tantrum swelled as she kicked and yelled for some aid. He would have been up beside her at that moment, but he had a powerful obstacle; Jade's body cocoon was glowing and growing more intense as she struggled.

"Jade," he called, "calm yourself! You're only making things worse!" The rest of the group was paying attention now to the girl inside the feather cocoon.

"SESS-!" The teen was cut short as a gasp left her lips. As her head flew backward, she coiled inside the wings.

"JADE!" The lord prince called out to the young adult, "Jade, answer me! Jade!" As his voice carried, Miroku grabbed his arm with urgency. "WHAT?"

"Please, My Lord," the monk said sternly, "you're outbursts will surely alert the creature out there."

"Rock ogres have no eyes nor ears," the dog prince insisted. "They rely on how the ground feels to find their enemy."

"Well," said the younger brother, "your voice must make the ground feel pretty bad 'cause that beast is staring right at us." The prince silenced as he looked over his shoulder back at the monster. An expression swept over her face that resembled stupidity as he saw the ogre slowly moved toward them.

_"Where am I?"_ Jade's eyes were still closed. She was curled into a ball, surrounded by a comforting warmth. _"What... is this?" _Slowly, the young woman opened her eyes. She was left speechless by the sight. All around her was a light brighter than anything she'd even seen, yet her eyes weren't blinded; the light seemed powerful and gentle at the same time.

It was then that she realized her skin was bare, leaving her lightly bronzed skin to shimmer and her scars in the open. Holding herself tighter, she blushed slightly. The light warmed her, giving her a new calm.

"Wake up..." said a familiar voice. The teen looked about sleepily. "Hurry, " the voice urged, "everyone is in troubled. They need help."

_"From who...?"_ Jade thought. For some reason, she couldn't speak.

"Me."

_"I... I don't understand... Who's 'me'?"_

Arms slowly embraced the seventeen year old. Jade's eyes opened wide, but not with fear. "Don't you remember?" the voice said ever so softly. "I am you. You are me. It is time to for you to wake all the way... this time." The young woman gasped as she turned to see who was behind her. Before her eyes, her own face, a bit older, smiled kindly back at her. Jade embraced the other, and the light burst brighter with brilliance.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango braced for the coming ogre. Suddenly, Rin cried out to the lord. "What is it, Rin?" He turned as the floating cocoon grew into a light as bright as the Sun itself. "What in..."

Kagome embraced herself as the aura overwhelmed her. It was the aura she'd felt the day of the wave when Jade's soul returned to her at the lake. Everyone followed suit as they too felt the presence. Rin spoke up in a whissful tone, "It's so beautiful. It says, 'All shall be well.'"

As everyone covered their eyes, the prince merely shaded the golden irises in his head. _"Jade... what's happening to you?"_

Suddenly, the gleaming wings flew open in a marvelous swoop. A strong breeze ran over the group. The light died down as a figure slowly fell to the ground. The light vanished as two bare feet gracefully met the ground. The group looked up in time to see a woman slowly raise her head. Once the blotches cleared his vision, Sesshoumaru gasped at the female. The massive, white wings fell beautifully behind the woman. A lovely, long-sleeved, white dress fell down to her feet. Her elegantly long, brown hair shimmered down to her ankles. Her face was a pale tan and clear, but even more than the striking visage, her brown eyes were shimmered as if light shown behind them.

"We must hurry," said the winged woman in an entrancing voice. Turning to the monk and slayer, she said urgently, "Miroku and Sango, when you attack, please strike at the legs and clean up any debris." The two blinked in surprise, but nodded as if they felt they must.

Switching to the smaller youkai, she asked humbly, "Sogi, Jaken, and little Shippou, if you could please, raise a shield together to guard against any attacks that might come this way." They bowed to the beauty in awe. "Little Rin," the woman said gently, "it is up to you to find the rock child's weakness. You can do it, you only need to believe in yourself. We all already do." The little girl looked up in awe before smiling.

She looked at the red-clad dog and the school girl. "Inuyasha and Kagome, I ask that you use the combined attack with the sacred arrow and the Sword of Man." As the couple wondered how she knew their most powerful attack, the woman turned to the lord.

"Lord Prince," she said with admiration, "you must open the way for your brother's attack."

"How can I do that?" he asked seriously, looking down at her with suspicion. This was a rock ogre after all. Not only was it made of earth that could change shape, its very surface was a protective armor. Surely, she couldn't be talking as if they could defeat such a beast.

The female looked him the eye. Without looking down, she took his hand in both of hers. "You, Lord Prince, carry a power that - once fully restored - will surpass all of the weapons here." Eyes gaped at the two of them. Sesshoumaru was listening closer. "For now, you must develop that power," she said, holding his hand, palm up, between them. "You must strike the point Rin discloses."

"With Toukijin?" he asked.

Glancing at the blade, the woman almost shuttered. Shaking her head, she acted as if nothing had occurred. She replied, "The Whip of Light is your weapon best suited for such a battle, young lord." He gaped at the statement. Whip of Light? Young lord? What was she talking about? "Now, we don't have much time," she said, dropping his hand. "Raise your shield and slow him down!"

As her massive wings flapped, she soured skyward. Looking up from his hand, Sesshoumaru called up to her, "What will YOU do?"

She stopped, mid air, and hovered as she looked down at him. "I shall amplify their efforts and deliver the final blow." She then continued her climb above the trees as the prince stared after her. Once she was above the beast, the winged woman parted her soft lips, allowing a enchanting melody to exit her throat.

"Is she ACTUALLY singing?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru barked, "we mustn't tarry. Raise that shield, but leave a way for us to exit!"

"Aye, My Lord," replied Sogi and Jaken. Shippou produced his fox fire as Jaken combined his flames. Sogi sent an icy wind through the flames, making a cold flame swirl about the group below the trees.

"Miroku!" Sango called, "I'm going for the left one!"

"I will take the right then," The monk place two sutras on either side on his staff's head. "This should leave an impression!" The two left the shield.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out, excitedly, "I found the weak spot!" The lord knelt before the child as she reached up to his ear and whispered, "It's inside its mouth. A voice told me there is a dangling muscle near the top. It's the heart!" Sesshoumaru gaped at the news.

Standing, he thanked Rin and walked toward the edge of the shield. _"Of course,"_ thought the dog, _"the heart would be the weak point, but I'll come close to the magma. But if what she says is true, my whip WILL strike it, and I WILL survive."_

At the edge of the shield, Sesshoumaru said to his brother, "Aim for the roof of the mouth, the heart." With that, he vanished beyond the shield in a dash. He sped forward and leap toward the mouth.

The hot breath rained upon him along with the reek of molten rock as he neared the inside. The glow of the magma lit the mouth nicely for him, finding the pulsating muscle wasn't a trial at all. "Meet the beginning of the end, you brainless hulk. WHIP OF LIGHT!" Swiping his hand, the whip glow struck out as a ribbon, striking its target. Magma roared below him as blood spewed from the injury. Flipping off the roof of the ogre's mouth, he forced himself back out of the gaping hole of a mouth. "Go, Inuyasha!"

The two stood outside the shield, waiting. "Don't have to tell me twice! WIND SCAR!"

"Hit the mark!" Kagome ordered her arrow as she fired.

A great explosion erupted as the arrow struck the muscle along with the fiery streaks. The ogre fell backward, flailing about in pain. "I thought that was supposed to take it out! Sesshoumaru, that witch woman was dead wrong. All we did was piss it off!"

Sesshoumaru appeared before Kagome, scooping her up. As she gasped at the action, the lord quickly said, "If my half-witted brother wasn't going to get you out of harms way, I might as well do it for him. And, I'd get out of here if I were you Inuyasha. The final blow is coming... shortly."

The trio ran from the woman's view. She silenced her song and looked skyward. Reaching behind her, she plucked one of her own feathers and kissed it. "I leave thee in the hands of Fate. I pray he shows you as much mercy as I." The feather slipped from her fingers and fell toward the ground.

"What is she doing NOW?" the dog boy asked. "I swear she's a nut case, Sesshoumaru!"

"I trust that 'nut case', Inuyasha. I'd trust her with my life, as I have so many times before." The prince didn't even bother with the feather anymore. He had remembered where he'd seen her before. That voice... it was the same voice he'd heard the night he was poisoned. The same voice had allowed him to see Jade. It was also the voice I recalled back when Jade had lost her soul. The voice that cried out for Death with him. _"At last, we meet."_

Finally, the feather reached the reeling ogre. As it touched the very surface, the feather turned black. The woman wrapped inside her wings just before everyone witnessed the ogre explode.

When Sesshoumaru looked up, he remembered the explosion and blinding light. The heat still lingered in the air, but it had died down from the heat wave that had swept over them. Blinking against the smoke, he saw the winged woman standing before the mound of ash. "Rest in peace now, spirit," she said sadly.

Stares descended upon her, but Sesshoumaru alone approached her. "I've never seen such power before. What manner of being are you to do such things? Who are you really? I remember you. Were you sealed inside of Jade? Where is Jade Carden? What have you done with her?

Instantly, the woman gasped and spun around to face them. "Oh, forgive me! I have acted so informally with you all, but it is clear to me now that you do not know me. It is I, Jade, the same as the young woman you all know. This is my true self."

Everyone gaped at the statement. "But...but you're nothing like that stupid, human female," Jaken squawked.

"It is true, Jaken," the more mature Jade replied. "I am not human at all. I am not even part youkai. I am an earthen angel. Do to... an incident... I was forced to take on a human form. I must continue to live mortal human lives until I find someone."

Sesshoumaru noticed a sad look in her eyes as she said the last sentence. She must have seen the thoughts in his mind. "Oh do not worry, I quite like my life as Jade Carden. I do intend to continue living in this life as long as I can." Embracing herself, the wings slowly began to follow suit. " It was truly an honor to fight along side all of you. Farewell, for now." As the wings swirled about her, she reverted back, and the wings shrank inside her back.

The teen looked at her scrapped up body and lack of shirt, thanks to the dog. She was back in her old body. Everything that had just happened felt like a dream. Had it really happened? Seeing the eyes on her, Jade swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "Well now..." the tomboy laughed, scratching her head, "It's a good thing the wings went around my sports bra, huh?"

Sess: (_walks aways from the comp a bit flushed_) Has she been singing the same two verses?

Rin: (_nods with a smile_) Yeah, but it still sounds pretty.

Sess: (_walks over to the doorway_) She just needs a duet partner...

Jade: (_singing_) "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..."

Sess: (_comes up behind her in a handsome baritone voice_) "MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS! MAYBE I'M WISE!"

Jade: (_turns to gape at him_)

Sess: "BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES! SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL!"

Jade: (_smiles up at him_)

Sess: "AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING IT'S 'UP' THAT I FELL...

Both: (_singing_) "EVERY MOMENT AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE!"

Rin: (_curls up in her chair_) I think I see a spark. Keep your fingers crossed, guys! And, we'll see you next chapter. Happy belated Thanksgiving!


	29. The Night before Christmas

_Italics _thoughts

(_Italics_) actions

Rin: (_bouncing around_) It's coming! It's coming! It's COMING!

Sess: (_watches her from his lazyboy_) What's coming, Rin? I haven't seen you act this way since your first bowl of ice cream.

Rin: (_perches on top of his chair like a cat_) Guess! (_eyes as big as saucers_)

Sess: (_looks behind his head at her lazily blinking_)

Jade: (_walks into the living room_) What's happening? (_scratches between her ears innocently_)

Rin: (_turns her gaze to her creepily_) It's coming... (_grins_)

Jade: (_blinks and gulps_) What's coming?

Sess: (_sighs_) That's what I'm trying to find out. What could she be talking about?

Rin: (_creeps down off the chair and starts bouncing again_) It's coming!

Jade: (_scratches her head_) What could possibly happen in December...?

Rin: (_starts bouncing around Jade_) It's coming!

Sess: (_puts down his book_) Could it be an event of some kind?

Rin: (_bounces around the lord's chair_) It's coming!

Jade & Sess: (_close eyes to think_) Hmm...

Rin: (_starts jumping excitedly_) IT'S COMING!

Jade & Sess: (_light bulb goes off_) Oh, it's almost Christmas. (_they look at each other_)

Rin: (_jumps high_) Yes! It's our first Christmas, together! I'm SO excited! It's been a while since I had a Christmas with my mom and dad! (_jumps off somewhere in the house_)

Jade & Sess: (_they stare after her_) Mom... and... Dad...? (_they look at each other again_)

Jade: (_laughs nervously_) Well, I guess I could write a Christmas chapter... Rin would love that!

Sess: (_still a bit in shock_) Yes, that would be a wonderful present... _It's been a while since she called me her father._

(_Christmas Eve..._)

Jade: (_calls breathlessly_) Sesshoumaru! Come here, quick!

Sess: (_appears behind her_) What is it? You didn't have to yell. I was only in the kitchen.

Jade: (_jumps with a start_) Eek! You scared me! (_whispers_) I need you to say the disclaimer real quick!

Sess: (_rolls eyes_) Why didn't you just say that...? (_sighs_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or it's characters for that matter. The only aspect she has any claim to are the original characters: Jade, Sogi, Susan, and the like. Please enjoy her Christmas chapter that she slaved away to write in a week – with all the seasonal distractions – off the top of her head.

Jade: (_sweat drop with a slight twitch_) You make it sound... bad.

Ch29: _The Night Before Christmas..._

"CHEERS!" Glasses clicked and chimed as the foster children celebrated. It was Christmas Eve, and the annual Gimlee House Christmas Party was its zenith. At ten-thirty PM, the make-shift family was enjoying hot cider, making toasts and Christmas wishes.

Sitting on the floor, near the large tree, the small group laughed together as they enjoyed their cider, reminiscing over their last Christmas together.

"Oh, okay, okay," gasped Mitchel between laughs, "remember last year when Prince Sess had his first cup of apple cider? Jade had already put cinnamon in it, but Susan didn't know..." He started wheezing again at the memory.

"Right," Jade snickered, "so she put in extra. Oh gawd, I still remember his face! I thought he was allergic or something. Rin thought he was going to die!"

"I swore I'd never drink another," Sesshoumaru grinned after he'd gotten the jist of the conversation, "but not long after, the twins gave me a glass of the proper drink. Rin thought I was going to die? I had those thoughts long before her." He huffed a laugh before sipping on his own hot cider.

"Speaking of Rin," Jade said, calming down, "the poor thing fell asleep with Kaze under the tree. I'll go put them on the couch." She went to pick the two up and headed for the couch. "_She really can't stay up past ten._"

After Jade left, the twins grinned sinisterly at those left. "Remember the mistletoe game last year?" asked Mark. His twin giggled at the memory he was referring to.

Instantly, Mitchel and Susan turned red at the incident. "You both found it under the dining room door. Everyone was watching..." said May.

"... So you had to keep to tradition," Mark finished.

"It was such a cute kiss," they chorused, holding up the Polaroid photo. Mitchel looked at the ceiling in embarrassment. Susan, however, begging them to put the thing away.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the tree, remembering a fond memory there last year. "Susan, do you recall the gift you gave Rin last year?"

The teen aged girl ceased her tantrum. "Of course I do," Susan smiled at the memory, "Rin's so cute. I didn't know quite what to get her that she would like, so I bought her those cute, little moccasins."

"I recall the child couldn't quite figure out what to do with them," Sogi mused, holding the tiny cup of cider. "She finally put them on her hands and smiled so sweetly that Lady Susan was brought to tears."

Jaken snorted in an angry manner. "Hmph! I don't see why the day is so special. It's just one of those dates that humans use as an excuse not to work. Humans are such lazy creatures. Only they would come up with something so absurd!" Everyone just stared at the frog in annoyance at his arrogance, at usual.

"Jaken," Sogi glanced up at the toad from his seat, "don't be so cold-hearted. You only dislike the day because one of the children tried to shoot you with that weapon-like toy." The amphibian youkai cringed from the verbal stab to his pride. "I think it was called a 'BB gun' or something to that nature," the rat thought back.

Susan snuggled her knees up to her chin and nestled her warm mug next to her face. "You know," she smiled in a distant way, "they say Christmas is a time for families to come together and be happy." Everyone in the little circle paused at her statement and looked her way. "But, that's the weird thing. We don't have family though, do we? What about those without a family on Christmas?"

Mitchel's heart broke at her sad eyes, voice, and even body language. She was elegantly curled up into a tightly rolled ball. Pointed toes peeked out from under her green shirt as red sleeved arm pulled her legs against herself. Susan's parents had died in a plane crash when she was twelve. "_That was on Christmas Eve, wasn't it?_" the young man thought. "_This must be a hard time for you, Sue._"

Suddenly, the flower child's countenance shone brighter then it had been all day. "But! I think it's twice as fun to spend it with your second family, your closest friends." They all smiled at her recovery, nodding in agreement.

"What's with all the seriousness? It's Christmas Eve, guys!" Jade said, returning with her cider mug. "Let's hear some Yule-tide laughter around here." Her cheesy smile popped open the laughing gas, and everyone began laughing, hysterically.

"Hey, Jade," Susan squeaked once her breathing returning to some-what normal, "you never mentioned your favorite Christmas memory from last year. Spill!"

Jade's grin slowly dissolved as she thought back. As everyone stared at her, her head started to swirl a bit. "I... liked the whole thing!"

"Oh. come on," Mitchel rolled his eyes, "there has to be SOMETHING you remember best."

Shaking her head, her pony tail twisting about, the tomboy replied, "The whole shabang was awesome. I wouldn't change a thing. As long as I have friends by my side, it's a GREAT Christmas."

"Well," Mitchel commented after finishing his cider, "I still think the cinnamon thing was the funniest thing last year."

"NAW!" Susan countered, "The BB gun that ALMOST hit the frog was the HIT thing all day last Christmas!"

"I resent that tone of voice young woman," Jaken squawked, somehow knowing they were talking about him.

The laughter and light-hearted conversation continued, yet Jade's mind drifted back to the question. What was her favorite memory? She had lied; there was one event that stood out among the rest. "_Yeah, I remember it like it just happened,_" Jade thought with a smile. "_A walk in the snow, just the two of us, we watched the flakes fall and sipped... some... egg... nog..._"

As a sigh escaped the tomboy, the lord raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his warm beverage. Her eyes were fixed in a distant sort of way. "Um... Jade," Sesshoumaru asked the blissful teen, "why are you staring at me?"

After gaping – back in reality – her brown eyes, the young woman blinked as she tried to thinking of an answer. Grinning, Jade asked, in a kiddish way, "Who's up for some NOG?" The twins – hopelessly addicted to the beverage – jumped with excitement. Susan and Mitchel offered to help, but Jade said she had it alright. She turned and left, and the nosy teenagers concluded unanimously that she wouldn't be back. The dog lord, however, watched her go and decided to follow stealthily after her.

Sighing a bit, the boyish female said to herself, "That was close... Now, where is that carton Sue and I bought the other day?" She proceeded to search the refrigerator.

"Is this what you were searching for?" Jade spun about in her crouch and toppled over on her rear. Sure enough, Lord Hot-Air had one of the cartons of egg nog in his hand, dangling it above her. He cocked an eyebrow at her clumsiness. "That wasn't like you," he observed. "Need a tail?"

She cracked a smile as he pulled her up off the floor with the big, white, fluffy thing over his shoulder. It had earned him the title of "Prince Fluffy" among the little kids at the house, but of course, his ignorance of English left him in a confused bliss. As they began pulling cups from the cupboard, she thought, quite randomly, about how long the thing really was.

"Jade," he said out of the blue, "do you remember my first cup of... eggu... nagu...?" The teen gulped slightly as she nodded. "We went for a walk to escape the racket inside of the house. It was snowing, as I recall. I remember how sweet the drink was; it reminded me of a nectar I'd had many years ago... _with another female at my side._" He turned to look Jade in the eye. "You remember that walk; don't you, Jade?"

"Yeah..." she said in a low whisper that only he could have possibly heard.

Catching a glimpse outside the kitchen door, Sesshoumaru smiled at the new snow fall. He picked up a glass of the thick liquid and handed it to the teen beside him. She gave him a confused look as she accepted the drink. Taking a glass for himself, he motioned toward the door. "Come," he coaxed her, "let's walk in the snow."

The next thing Jade knew she was outside in the white snow that glistened under the moonlight. Still holding her cup of egg nog, she walked slowly beside the lord. It was almost exactly as it had been last year, yet something was different. Not wrong, it was just different. What could it be?

Neither said a word for quite some time. Sesshoumaru kept looking at the slightly cloudy sky, at the moon, no surprise. Jade retreated to sipping from her cup to force herself to look away from him. The air felt awkward between them. Some one had to say something!

"Much has happened since last year," said the lord flatly. He couldn't help but mentally slap himself for the cold comment. "_That sounded awful!_"

"Yeah," Jade said quietly, "I guess so." The teen closed her eyes to hide the frustration. " '_I guess so?' What was THAT? Why does this feel so weird? It's not like I've never talked to him before._"

"_Think idiot!_" The lord was fighting an urge to hit himself in the head. "_Say something! Was talking to the OTHER ONE this hard as well?_" He stopped himself. "_That's right,_" he thought back, "_Takashita Jade is gone now, so why do I still feel this 'warmth' when I'm with HER? They're nothing alike. It's not as if they're the same person. Jade is independent, head-strong, and..._" He paused his thoughts. "_Have I noticed that much about her?_" The prince looked at her as she star gazed. "_She is NOTHING like Takashita Jade. Did that attract my eye? Everything about her is so foreign to me..._" He gaped slightly and sucked in his breath quickly. "_When did I stop loving Takashita... and start loving Jade Carden? Do she even love me? Or am I only fooling myself... again?_"

As the dog prince pondered on, the tomboy looked to the flurry-filled heavens with her own questions. "_What's wrong with me? It's just Christmas, only one of the biggest family holidays of the year. Why do I feel like I'm so alone?_" The teenager sipped on her mug again, closing her eyes and turning inward. "_The others are all inside. Sesshoumaru is standing right in front of me. Why am I so DISTANT?_"

Tears began to well up in her brown eyes at the possible reasons. It was another Christmas without Joe-Joe and Manny, but she'd gotten used to that pain in her heart. This was her SECOND Christmas with not only Sesshoumaru's party but in the Gimlee home as well. Was HER TIME running out? Would she be MOVED again soon? Or worse still, COULD she take the Door with her?

Fear gripped her very soul. "_No..._" she thought with desperation, gaping into her glass, "_that... that can't happen. That CAN'T happen!_" As the anxiety swelled within her chest, her head began to swirl again, but this time she was too far gone to stop herself.

"Stop!" A voice cried from the depths of Jade's mind, "Do not give in! Focus! You must focus on something, or you will become lost!"

"_B... but what...?_" thought the young woman. Her eyes began to dissolve into a glaze.

"Focus on what you are afraid to lose," came the subconscious again. "You know what your heart desires. You know why you fight with all your heart, soul, and body. Focus on THAT!"

"_But,_" Jade thought back, "_I... I can't... I can't have that! I'll jinx it! I'm a curse! I'll loose it-!_"

"Enough!" The voice sent a rush of warmth through the teen's chilled body. "That is why you must fight for what you want. You ALWAYS have. No force can be reckoned against you if you fight with your all!"

The teen gaped up at the sky. Tears began to fall from the brown eyes. "_I... don't want... to be... alone,_" Jade's thoughts swirled in the mental chaos."_I... want to... always... stay... with... HIM!_" The maelstrom ceased. Her eyes were fixed on the lord that stood before her, watching the stars. Her heart skipped a beat, or two, or three. What had just happened to her? As her hair flowed in the wind, she felt a calm slowly come over her mind that she'd never known before.

"How?" Sesshoumaru blinked at the voice. "How did you... do it?" The prince turned around slowly as she continued. "Why is it you? ...How come only you could calm my mind?"

The lord gaped down at her face. It was streaming with tears, and her eyes were tremulous with fatigue. "What is it that I did, Jade?"

The teen aged girl gasped when she realized she had been thinking out loud. She dropped her face in her hands in embarrassment. After he watched the action, the prince walked up to her. Kneeling before her, he realized she was trembling. Was she having another dizzy spell? Or perhaps, seeing the snow falling, she was chilled in the late night air. He placed his cup beside himself, in the snow, and unwrapped his tail from his shoulder.

Jade gasped as she felt the fur envelope about her. Her head shot up, revealing the tearful eyes feeding the streams on her cheeks. He smiled at her, wiping away one of the tiny rivers. As she stilled her composure, he leaned forward so his nose could touch hers. The young woman blushed a bit; His eyes had closed, leaving his handsome visage. The gentle clouds of vapor rose between them, almost as fog would on a cold evening. She froze completely. What was he DOING?

"_Please, Fate,_" she cried internally, "_don't be so mean to let us be under mistletoe!_" Just as the thought past through her mind, he opened his amber eyes and gazed into her brown irises. She sucked in her breath quick.

"_He was right,_" Jade mused in silence, "_a lot has happened... since we first met. He's not that cold lord anymore. When did that happen? When did he come down off that pedestal to meet me?_"

Sesshoumaru just knelt there in front of her for a while longer. When had they gone from demanding lord and rebellious vassal to the kind-hearted prince and humble peasant girl? "_I know this is wrong,_" thought the young person, "_but-_"

"The sparkles in your eyes are most beautiful against the snow," said the lord, honestly, in a personal swoon. His voice was so soothing; the teen fell captive to the golden gaze. "Jade," he added, "the stars' light is lovely against the night sky, but your eyes are truly more radiant with white. You should wear the color more often."

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat. Her face was beat red by now, for she couldn't hold out anymore. "_...I don't care anymore. I want to be with him!_" The two felt a force beyond them pull them closer together. To the prince, it seemed like the same force that had pulled them together after Jade's fall from the cliff, or maybe, he was just imagining things. Jade tilted her head slightly. Eyes closed, warm breath warmed chilled lips. This was really it!

"JADE! PRINCE SESS!" The two jolted from the spell. Turning to see their caller, Mitchel shivered in the doorway, calling to them. "Come on, guys! You're going to miss the count down! You'll miss the tree lighting if you wait too long! WHERE are you, guys?"

Finally letting the carbon dioxide out of her lungs, Jade tried to even out her breathing. "He says, they're starting the count down to midnight soon." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She was purposely NOT looking at him. Standing, she stretched her tense muscles briefly. "Come on; let's go back inside."

As she walked past him, the prince stared at where she'd been sitting against the tree. "_Back then,_" Sesshoumaru thought, "_Takashita gained my affection. She was someone that showed me what loving someone could be like. Still, when she died, I told myself she would come back, and I thought she had-_" He stood and turned to see the teen, walking slowly back to the house. "_But I was wrong,_" he realized. "_Jade is NO Takashita. She is a fiery young female that I'll loose if I don't take that chance I've always been afraid to make. This isn't a second chance with Takashita. It's a second chance TO LOVE, and I'm NOT going to miss it this time!_"

Quickly, Sesshoumaru rushed up behind the distracted teen. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her backward. Jade instinctively took a step back to balance her weight. Turning, she asked in an annoyed tone, "Sesshoumaru-?" She was cut off quickly by lips pressed against her own. Time stood still between them, even the flurries seemed to freeze in mid-air. Her eyes gaped widely up at him. His hair flowed past his scarred cheeks. The crescent moon upon his forehead seemed to shine down as the moon above them. Her heart stopped. Was this really happening?

Their first kiss, against this very house, came to her. Back then, he had kissed her like some scared middle school preteen: tense, nervous, frightened. Now, his lips engulfed hers passionately with purpose. She didn't pull away this time, yet she didn't kiss back.

Releasing her lips, the prince remained close to her face, eyes still closed. "Me... ri... Ku... risu... masu." She gasped at his English. Tears rushed to her eyes; he wanted to tell her Merry Christmas in her native language.

Standing up straight, he looked down at her, "I look forward to many more... with you, Jade. Shall we go inside, now?" She nodded and walked back with him beside her. She couldn't help but notice a look of victory on his face. It was a bit creepy.

Entering the crowed living room, Susan grabbed their hands, smiling. "Come on, slow pokes! You'll miss the Christmas Countdown!" Grinning back, they joined the kids around the unlit tree.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" Sesshoumaru picked up the waking Rin as the child joined the group. "5! 4!" Sogi nudged Jaken into counting, followed by the young cub. This promptly convinced the frog to join in the celebration. "3! 2!" Jade hugged herself, like she did every year, and she made a wish on Christmas magic. "1! Merry Christmas!"

Suddenly, the lights on the tree burst with brilliance as the grandfather clock struck midnight! The children cheered as the large angel atop the tree beckoned to them. Little Rin smiled up at the small doll, calling it Jade-sama. Jaken's eyes gaped at the "miracle" he'd witnessed, but Sogi tried to explain that it had happened last year as well. Kaze jumped about with excitement as Sesshoumaru laughed at his tricks. Mitchel and Susan, again, found themselves under mistletoe. Gulping, they kept to tradition, but they kept to it a bit longer than Miss Gimlee liked. The twins sat in front of the tree, downing their seventh glass of egg nog, and the sugar high was setting in.

As the hysteria ensued, Jade remained in her place, still hugging herself. In her mind, she continued to repeat her wish over and over again. Maybe, this year, her wish would come true. "_Please let me spend the rest of my Christmases with Sesshoumaru._"

Susan, after her lecture about boys and girls, walked up to her friend. "Jade," she tapped the six-foot girl on the shoulder, "what are you doing?"

Jade opened her eyes. Looking down at the five-foot-seven girl, she replied, "Just making a Christmas wish."

"Oo! Really? What did you wish for?" Susan grinned with excitement.

Jade smiled. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true. Would it, now?" Looking at the lord prince, playing with Rin and Kaze, she felt the kiss on her lips, again. Sighing quietly as Susan called her names for not spilling the beans, the teen said to herself, "_It's my secret, mine and mine alone._"

Out of nowhere, Mitchel came into the room, shivering. He walked right up to the wistful Jade. "Jade!" The young man chattered, "You left your mu... mugs outside... in THE SNOW!" Jade obviously wasn't paying any attention to the world around her, so he gave up. The tomboy would have won the argument anyway.

"Hey, Mitchel," Susan called to him as he warmed up by the fireplace. Draping a blanket over his shoulders, she over at him, "How tall are you, really?"

Sipping on hot cider, the baseball pitcher blinked down at her, "I'm six-five, why?" Susan gaped at him. She'd never really thought about him being taller than her, but now, he was Prince Sess's height; she couldn't ignore it now. "Sue," the seventeen year old waved his hand in her face, "do you need this cider more than I do?"

"No," she replied in her small, mouse-like voice. "Merry Christmas, Mitchel." Walking away, Mitchel couldn't help feeling a little freaked out.

The twins grinned from under the tree. "Twas the night before Christmas..." said May in her creepy poetic voice.

"...And throughout the house..." added Mark in a matching tone.

Together they chimed, "...All the children were bustling, but not the love-struck mouse! He he he..."

_Author's Note_: Wow! I finally wrote a seasonally relevant chapter. I'm so proud of myself. I actually switched around some chapters just so I could move the Christmas chapter - that I hadn't planned out yet - to a more appropriate time. I hope the chapter was to your liking. It was a fun yet important filler. I always make the fillers important; it's my way of spiting people that diss filler episodes in anime! Anyway, are you catching on to the minor pairing in the States? Mitchel and Susan are a cute couple, and you'll see Mitchel A LOT more from now on. Hope you paid attention to the snow scene too, cause you are in for a jolt next time! What kind, you ask? Well... that's for me to know and you all to find out. Can't you just see my evil grin baring down on you all? Mahahaha!

Rin: (_glitter eyes_) Wow, you wrote this for me, Jade?

Jade: (_smiles_) I had a dream about a Christmas party, and you guys were in it! Can you believe that, Sesshoumaru?

Sess: (_looks away and grunts _"no") _How did she recall THAT night in such detail. Damn it._

Jade: (_shrugs_) Anyway, I thought you might like to share the vision with me, Rin. I hope you liked it!

Rin: (_teary eyed and running to hug the inujin_) It's the best gift I've had in years! Thank you for giving such a wonderful memory back to me, Jade!

Jade: (_gapes down at the young woman_) Give it back? What do you mean, Rin?

Sess & Rin: (_gape and twitch_) _Uh-oh..._

Rin: (_stands up giggling_) Did I say "back"? I meant that it was a better memory than the last Christmas memory I had!

Sess: (_raises an eyebrow at Rin's come-back_)

Jade: (_blinks_) Oh, well, you're welcome. I'm glad I could make you feel so great for Christmas! Speaking of which, we should all wish the readers well.

Sess: (_stares down at the inujin_) I don't wish people well, puppy-girl.

Rin: (_clings to the lord's arm_) Come on, Lord Sesshoumaru! It'll be fun, and maybe it'll cure your Scrooge complex. You used to like Christmas when SHE was around!

Sess: (_glares down at Rin to silence over the subject_) Fine.

The group: (_crowd around the computer, girls hugging onto the lord_) Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! And, have a Happy New Year!


	30. Warmth of the Soul

_Italics _thoughts

(_Italics_) actions

Sess: (_fearful gaze_) Rin. I have something to discuss with you concerning a certain Christmas comment you made about me.

Rin: (_innocence incarnate_) Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru? (_blink blink_)

Sess: (_narrows eyes_) You have been letting a certain subject slip past your lips lately. You know that subject is strictly silenced in this... (_looks around to think of what to call the place_) ...apartment.

Rin: (_exhales deeply with relief_) I thought you were mad about the "Scrooge complex" thing. Why didn't you just say so? I can keep a secret. You know me, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sess: (_lifts the gaze and sighs_) We can't have her finding out this soon. She wouldn't handle it well. I mean finding out you're not who you think are is heavy news. (_sees the girl's countenance fall_) Rin? What's wrong? Is it your empathy again?

Rin: (_sad eyes almost tearful_) Huh...? (_wipes eye with sleeve_) I'm sorry, Fa... Lord Sesshoumaru. I guess it's that it's hard when I can't tell her how much I've missed her, or even call her... (_starts to cry_)

Sess: (_puts his tail around her_) I know, Rin. Believe me... (_looks at the study_) ... I understand.

Rin: (_falls asleep inside the tail_)

Sess: (_sets her on the couch_) Sleep well, _my little Rin._

Jade: (_walks in_) Hey... (_stops at the sight of Rin_) Sorry, I didn't know she was asleep.

Sess: (_stands up_) She's just exhausted from the holiday excitement. Was there something you wanted?

Jade: (_nods cutely_) Ah-huh! I need you to say the disclaimer for me. (_puts hands together and bows_) Pretty please?

Sess: (_rolls eyes_) _She never can ask like a normal person; can she?_ (_walks into the study_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from it. The original characters are the products of her writing genius that came along with her insanity. Enjoy the reading.

Jade: (_comedic tears fall_) You can be so mean sometimes... You know that!

Ch30: Warmth of the Soul

"Where is he this time," Kagura huffed in an annoyed tone. Once again, Naraku had gone missing for a LONG time. It wasn't his time of the month, so she was growing suspicious. "It's been over three weeks now. Where could he have gone? I'm getting bored waiting on him," she mused aloud, tapping her precious fan on her shoulder.

She had walked all over the palace, searching with no success. Growling, she bit her lip in frustration. As the pain of her fangs – though small they were – set in, she suddenly remembered the room under the dungeon. At first, she thought it would be a waste to check there since he wasn't in his low state; it had been too long an absence for that. Still, she HADN'T checked there yet.

A chill splintered throughout her body at her last memories of the room. They weren't a very pleasant flash of images. Between her shock of her father's form and what he'd done – or almost done – to her, she shuttered at what she might find down there this time. Despite her fears and premonitions, the wind child walked toward the dungeon.

Past the skeletons and shackles, she found the door to the hidden room. "_It would have been faster to just use the cellar entrance,_" she grumbled silently. She looked at the door in the floor. Was this really such a good idea? She knew she had a habit of walking into situations that were over her pretty, little head. Still, her curiosity got the better of her. As a trembling hand reached for the circular handle, a cry rang out from beyond.

Kagura recoiled at the sound. It sounded as if someone were being tortured, a man from the sound of the screaming. As the cry of pain swelled louder, she took several steps backward. Whatever was happening, the wind sorceress would live a lot longer not knowing the details. Turning around to leave, she froze as another scream pierced the quiet above it. Biting her lip, the rebellious child cursed herself for her curiosity.

Spinning around, Kagura rushed over to the secret door, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. At that moment, the cries were joined by a growl of pain that sounded female to her ears. A thick, smoky mist clouded the room, making vision quite limited. Walking down the wooden steps, the wind child coughed at the massive amount of miasma. Nearing the floor, her vision cleared up much better, but she secretly wished she were blinded at the sight before her.

The woman's cries had silenced, and the male was heard gasping for air. Not far from Kagura, a naked female lay unconscious on the dirt floor, soaked in sweat. Her long, wet hair was strewn forward as if she'd fallen. The wind child approached the form slowly. It wasn't anyone she knew, but she was a beautiful woman, no mistaking that. What was she doing down here?

Looking up, her ruby eyes gaped at the sight of a bare Naraku, lying on his face gaping. He too was soaked with sweat, but there was a strange scent coming from his direction; was it blood? It seemed every muscle in his body was twitching. What was HE doing down here with this mysterious woman? Fear squeezed her chest. Had she seen something she shouldn't? She froze where she stood in panic.

Slowly, the youkai lifted his exhausted head to look up. His wet hair clung to his tired visage, making his glowing irises stand out. They screamed the pain he was experiencing, yet there was also a gleam of his pleasure. Kagura's presence went unnoticed to him. All that he cared about was the body lying across from him, shimmering with sweat and equally exhausted.

"At last," his deep, dark voice gasped hoarsely, "it is complete." His menacing grin glowed in the dim light as he laughed. "Finally, the perfect doll has been created. Now, my plan can begin, and victory will be certain this time." His head dropped from fatigue as sleep took him. Kagura's eyes finally blinked as she recovered from the fear in her hollow chest. She knelt beside the new puppet her father had made, fearful of what plan he could possibly mean.

"Give it up, Mich," Jade grunted. "You may have height on your side, but I've got plenty of stamina and strength. I'm actually holding back here."

"Not a chance!" The teen aged boy growled, clenching his teeth, "It's mine, fair and square!"

Sesshoumaru, Susan, Sogi, Rin, Jaken, and Kaze watched as the two high school seniors grappled in the kitchen over some unseen object. Susan had whispered up to the dog that there was only one can of NRG drink left. The two had grabbed for it, and it had turned into a battle to the death almost instantly; winner would take the spoils. Now, it had reached fifteen minutes, and the two adolescences were still at it.

"You are so unoriginal, dude," Jade huffed as she rose from her knees, pushing against the boy's hands. "At least I sounded like a winner, not a whiner."

"Don't shout victory just yet," the baseball pitcher grinned. Suddenly, his left arm went limp, sending Jade forward unexpectedly. Reaching for the counter, he grasped the tall can. "It's mine!"

"Not so fast, cheater!" The tomboy rushed him, pinning him to the wall. Grabbing his right hand, which held the can, she slammed it into the wall. The young man cried out as he released the cold can. As he nursed his hand, Jade popped open the can and took a swig. "Didn't even have to shake her," she grinned at the victory. Walking past the prince, the young woman swallowed before saying, "We can go now."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but the shock was obviously still upon him. Closing his mouth again, he turned to leave, followed by his stunned party. Susan looked at them as she grabbed Mitchel some ice, wondering what was so surprising.

As the group settled momentarily in a grassy meadow, the lord found his voice. Looking at the teen, he saw her giving Kaze one of her wonderful head rubs, which the almost full-grown wolf loved. He felt a slight grin in his cheeks. Approaching them, he knelt to stroke the wolf's back. "That was an interesting fight," he said not really looking at her, "but I am curious about the final blow. What was it?"

Jade ruffed the wolf's ears before he ran off to his mistress. Standing, she brushed her pants of the loose grass. "Oh that?" she asked, surprised. "That was something I like to call 'Give it or lose it'." The lord eyed up at her from where he squatted.

"I know it sounds corny, but it's pretty effective." Stretching in her unladylike ways, she continued, "All I really did was stun the nerves in his hand, so he would let go. Usually, it takes several hits before your opponent lets go, but that was his ball hand. Can't have his ticket into college getting wrecked. He gave up easy."

"Hence: Give it or lose it. I see now," Sesshoumaru stood, nodding his understanding. As barbaric as it looked, Jade was right. It was an effective tactic. Not that he would ever use it. It suited Jade just fine.

Rin had climbed on top of her wolf, sitting and smiling with excited glee. Jaken was poking the canine's snout, calling him soft. Sogi just sat between Kaze's ears, rubbing occasionally. The white wolf snorted at the frog below him, glaring with his crimson irises. Jaken returned the glare, and the staring match began. The child and rodent watched intently as the frog and wolf locked each other's gaze. When the frog's beady, yellow eyes blinked, the wolf pounced the loser in victory. Jaken fell over, squawking in fear as everyone else laughed.

The two taller spectators suddenly found each other's eyes and stopped laughing. For that moment, their thoughts were on the same subject. How long had it been since Christmas? It was hard to believe it had been merely a month since that day. Seeing her brown eyes locked with his amber ones, he wondered if she recalled it as fondly as he did.

"Jade," the prince almost whispered, "I've been wanting to talk to you..." His voice trailed off. The wind blew past them, carrying a sound with it. His eyes grew wide with shock. "_It couldn't be..._" He rushed at his fastest speed, spurring a whirlwind behind him as he vanished.

Jade was thrown backward, but she recovered quickly. As she tried to figure out what had just happened, the sound became clearer to her. It was a voice, screaming Sesshoumaru's name. Her neck hair stood up just before Kaze howled at the unseen person. He took off – at his abnormally fast sprint – after the lord; the teen huffed, picking up the frog and rat, as she caught up.

Catching up to Rin and Kaze was easy, she stayed next to them as they tracked down their friend's scent. That, she found, was almost too easy. His canine scent led to an old looking temple. The wolf growled at the sight of the run down building. Jade didn't blame him. It was obviously falling apart, and there was no telling when it might collapse on itself.

"_Come on, Sesshoumaru,_" she thought, "_don't tell me you're stupid enough to go-_" An explosion erupted from within, sending smoke through the broken down front entrance. "_... To go inside a place like this._" Jade's face looked sickly.

Suddenly, a tiny gasp reached the tomboy's ears. She turned her head to see Rin's small, stiff, body fall from Kaze's back. Jade's heart sank as she knelt beside the child. Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Kaze nudged at the hand that always stroked him so gently. He whined when she didn't respond, so he licked her trembling fingers.

"Voices..." whispered the ten year old. "So many voices..." The teen instantly understood. There had to be hundreds of souls bound to the old temple. Rin must have felt their presence, and it was too much for her to handle. She hated to move her and leave the dog, but she couldn't take her inside either. Kaze's low growl solved the problem. He had dropped low over the child in a protective stance. Rin looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Good boy..." Jade and Kaze silently made their agreement; then, the teen turned to the vassals beside her.

"No need to say anything, Jade," Sogi spoke before she could.

"We shall protect the human child," Jaken said, unexpectedly. Jade and Sogi gaped at him as if he were ill. "What?" He squawked, "Don't you have somewhere to go, FEMALE? We will handle things out here. It's obvious only you can be of any help to Lord Sesshoumaru. Hurry and go!"

As she ran for the entrance, Jade told herself to remember that some complete jerks have redeeming moments. Passing the falling doorway, she looked around the main room. Cobwebs covered all that remained of an alter and statue. Floor boards had been broken and lay caved in under the temple. The ceiling brace boards were falling in, leaving the roof in pieces on the floor. For a moment, the teen took in what she was seeing. "_Is this what it's like to be forgotten?_" she thought to herself.

Out of nowhere, the wall across from her exploded, sending debris toward the teen. She hit the deck, covering her head. Coughing as the cloud swept over her, she slowly rose to her feet. Squinting against the dust, Jade saw Sesshoumaru, crouching not too far away from her. Smiling with relief, she called to him, "Hey, Underdog, watch your entrances. I almost had a two-by-four sandwich. Sesshoumaru, are you going deaf now? Hey, look at me, you dork!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. His attention was on his exit. He was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Golden eyes gaped at the way he'd just left, waiting for the dust to clear. They didn't blink, even against the dust, as if something horrible would occur if he wasn't on guard. A closer look revealed that he was trembling. What had happened to him? What happened here?

Finally, the dust settled, and a figure appeared as the particles fell. It was a petite woman, no bigger than five-three. Her brown eyes were cold and emotionless. They were locked on the terrified dog. Jade noticed a gold chain rested on her head with a green stone, dangling between her eyebrows. Who the heck was this?

Jade broke her gaze to hurry beside the lord. Grabbing his shoulder, she gaped as she spoke, "Sesshoumaru... what gives? Who is that? What's got your tail between your legs? Answer me!" The frightened warrior couldn't hear her. Smacking him across the cheek, Jade yelled, "Snap out of it! Don't start whimpering like a scared puppy on me!"

He blinked as he came out of his shock. He looked up again, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. His lips parted as he said in a hoarse voice, "Takashita... Jade..." Jade's lungs emptied. She turned to look at the woman now fully visible in green kimono, fading from the bottom up. She didn't blink once, just those cold eyes staring at them. This was the female that Sesshoumaru once loved. It couldn't be. Where was the warm smile? The sparkling eyes? The warm heart he'd love? Her unyielding devotion to her lord? Something was wrong, terribly wrong. There had to be a reason why she would attack her love?

Fear gripped her heart as the answer appeared behind Takashita. A large, pale hand rested on the female shoulder. The dog and teen's eyes flowed up the purple kimono sleeve to the menacing smile and glowing red eyes, wavy black hair falling around the hauntingly familiar face. "She's just as beautiful as she was all those years ago. What do you think, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku grinned at the shocked faces before him. Leaning down, the spider whispered into the female's ear, but the others heard it all too clear, "Enough playtime; kill him, Takashita. Kill him and kill him now." The cold eyes narrowed as the woman rushed forward. Sesshoumaru gasped and jumped away from the swift assassin.

Halting, Takashita turned in the lord's direction. In that slight pause, Jade came up and tackled the shorter female. Pinning her by the shoulders, the teen said angrily, "Hey, chill out, chick! If you don't cut it out, I'm going to have to get nasty!"

"JADE! Get away from her! NOW!" Sesshoumaru cried in a panicking tone. Looking down, Jade flipped away just in time to dodge a hidden dagger on her forearm. The females stared at each other as the lord rushed to the teen's side.

"Takashita's clan dated back many generations of exterminators," he explained. "Though they were youkai themselves, they would defeat youkai that threatened the balance of humans and youkai. Long ago, it was their clan that taught the once great youkai slayers, a clan of humans that fought youkai. Yet, unlike the Takashita clan that died out fifty years ago, the slayers were ambushed by a hoard of youkai led by Naraku not too long ago." Looking Jade in the eye, he added, "She's a skilled killer."

The teen looked back at the crouching female before her. "But," Jade thought aloud, "she died. Takashita Jade passed on. She left my body. Her soul was freed!"

Naraku's smile only grew bigger. "That was simple," the spider said placidly. "When Takashita's soul split from your own, I ensnared it before it got too far away."

"So you attached it to a PUPPET, Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled in anger.

"On the contrary, Lord Sesshoumaru, " the spider said in a hurt tone, "this is no puppet. I have practically raised this woman from the grave. This doll of mine has an actual body that functions as well as yours or mine. No need for a gollum doll, she's a living, breathing Takashita Jade. She even smells like she used to."

The doll rose from the floor, raising her forearm before her, taking aim. Again, she charged toward the prince. Before he tried to dodge, the tomboy had drawn her blade. "Enough!" She swung Dragon's Breath. Everyone held their breath to see what would happen next.

The arm dagger cracked and shattered. Realizing her venerability, Takashita lept backward, flipping over and over till she reached her master's side. Jade gasped as she sheathed her faithful blade, looking up at the doll beside Naraku. "What are you going to do without your weapon? Stop this craziness. You don't have to do this!"

Naraku smirked, producing a bow and quiver out of thin air. "Unarmed? I think not." Handing them to his doll, she loaded it quickly and took deadly aim at Sesshoumaru's chest. "Wait a moment, Takashita," the spider ordered. She froze like a statue. "Now, Lord Prince, don't you think you're being a bit selfish?"

"What are you talking about, hybrid?" Sesshoumaru bit back at the comment. What was so selfish about trying not to get killed?

The red eyes closed as Naraku sighed heavily. "Over fifty years ago, this young, vibrant female gave her life to save you, and for what? You closed your heart off for all these years, forgetting her. Isn't it only fair that you repay her for her sacrifice that you squandered with your life?"

The anger left Sesshoumaru's eyes. He looked at the female, aiming at him with murder in her eyes. Sadness flooded him; maybe, he was right.

"No!" Jade yelled, "Takashita Jade died so Sesshoumaru could live, not so you could use her to kill him!"

"Women don't like to be replaced, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, coldly. "They say all of Hell's fury is nothing in comparison to a vengeful woman. By your love confession to Jade Carden, you birthed a hatred inside the very soul of your beloved vassal. With that knowledge, what will you do now? Pacify her rage with your blood, or will you send it to hell along with her?" Nestling her nose against her cheek, he brushed his hand through her loose black hair.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, allowing his hair to cover the shame in his face. Jade growled, "Naraku, she's your doll, right? You could have 'birthed' whatever you wanted into Takashita! You could have left her empty headed or a pure genius! Kind or corrupt!"

A hand flew up in her face, stopping her. She gaped at Sesshoumaru's scarred wrist. He took a step forward, followed by another, slowly making his way over to them. "You're right," he said sadly. "My cowardice cost Takashita her life. It's only justified that I repay for my weakness." Jade just gaped in horror, stunned by his words.

As Naraku grinned at the lord's decision, Kagura matched Jade's face. From her hiding place in the rafters, she was shocked by the dog's easy undoing. "_This can't be right. He's not THAT weak, is he?_" she thought, wildly.

Unlike the wind child, Jade felt the shock melt away rather quickly. She could feel a boiling rage within her chest, threatening to overflow. Naraku knew just what to say, and it played Sesshoumaru's newly found conscious like a classical piano piece. Clenching her teeth, forcing her large canines over her lower lip, the teen cried out as she rushed the trio. Naraku gasped as Sesshoumaru and Takashita were swept away in the blink of an eye. When they crashed into a wall, he narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

Sesshoumaru sat up, shaking his head clear. He instantly remembered Jade shoving him away from the enemy. Turning, he saw Jade, lying on her side with her back to him. "Jade," he asked worriedly, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay, but I don't know about her." Sitting up, the prince gaped at the unconscious doll. "After I grabbed her," the teen explained, "she went limp against me. I don't get it."

"Missing something?" Naraku asked, annoyed. When the two looked, the spider was holding the gold chain and stone in his hand. "I've learned through experience that if you give anything power you had better give them a proper leash as well. In Takashita's case, I didn't put her soul in her body. It's inside this jade stone I retrieved from the hills of her home village. How ironic, no? Born in the Jade hills, named Jade, and now, she's sealed in jade." He paused to laugh at his own humor. "If she doesn't wear this, she will be nothing more than an empty shell, a beautiful doll."

The dog lord growled, his eyes fading into red. Taking a step forward, the spider spoke quickly, "I wouldn't be so hasty, if I were you, my god lord. If any harm comes to this stone, Takashita's very soul will pay the price. Are you willing to put her soul's existence at risk?" Grasping the headpiece in his left hand, Naraku smirked, looking into the prince's eyes. No words were exchanged between them; there didn't have to be, for their gazes screamed the message. _What would Sesshoumaru do now?_

Though the lord wore his death gaze, the teenager could see the sweat on his face. She knew what he was thinking; there was no option at all, but his pride kept him from admitting defeat. Looking down, Jade stare down at the doll in her arms. After some thinking, or not thinking, she laid the shell on the debris covered floor. Leaning forward, the young woman whispered something to the doll before she ran screaming for Naraku.

"All those years ago, you died to save Sesshoumaru, and you died content. Now, I'M here, and I'M helping him. I can't lose him, so I try to follow his stupid orders. Honestly, I don't hate you, even if you do keep him from my reach. I'm not going to do this for you though. I only want Sesshoumaru to be happy. If freeing you will make that beautiful smile that he hides come out, I'll do it for his sake. I'll do anything for Sesshoumaru!"

Naraku grunted. He'd completely forgotten the girl. She was so unpredictable yet easy to read at the same time. There was something strange about her that he couldn't understand, and that was always a bad thing. "Kagura, stop her!"

The wind child dropped from the rafters, fan at the ready. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura gasped as the teen disappeared from where she'd just been. "What the..." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she looked up to see the crazed tomboy crash down upon her. Screaming, Kagura fell under the floor.

Naraku gaped at the dust cloud as Jade shot out from within like a deadly aimed arrow. He turned pale at the red tint in her irises. It said she wasn't afraid to kill. He wished she wasn't so open with her thoughts. Ramming into his torso, the teen sent him down hard, pinning his arms down beside his head. He gaped up at her killer eyes as they closed.

Tears seeped through the tightly shut lids. Baring fangs, Jade grasped his left hand and slammed it against the wooden floor. He grunted at the shot of pain, but he only clasped his fist harder. The teen grunted as tears fell. She rammed his hand down again and again.

As Naraku cried out in pain, Kagura and the dog gaped in shock. The child looked on in horror as the teen sat on her father, pounding his fist into the floor boards. "_If she would go this far with Naraku,_" she thought in a panic, "_what could she do to ME?_" She felt her eye twitch at the youkai's cries.

Sesshoumaru, however, gaped as he realized the merit of her madness. "_Give it or lose it,_" he mused. "She's trying to take the stone from Naraku," the dog said in a small voice, "but why? We don't even know if we can release Takashita from Naraku. Why is she doing this?"

After several minutes, Naraku's hand was covered in blood, The flesh was being ripped off along with muscle. He swore he could see bone at one point. He couldn't keep his grip. With another slam, he gave a blood-curling scream as his hand fell open, freeing the chain. Snatching up the stone jewelry, Jade jumped off him, accidentally kicking him in the jaw.

The prince watched her rush to Takashita's side and replace the chain on her head. The cold, brown eyes of the assassin returned. "Oh no, you don't!" Jade slammed the smaller woman into the floor, pinning her as she had Naraku. She was angry, and there was no stopping her. "I didn't fix you so you could off Sesshoumaru. You got me, CHICA?" The doll glared up at her rescuer, never speaking a word.

As the two females struggled, Jade grunted as tears started again. "Dang it, woman! Did you love HIM at all?" The pinned one froze at the teen's outburst. Naraku and Kagura gaped at her, stunned. Sesshoumaru gasped; was she crying? Jade dropped her head so her hair could cover her shame and fury. "If you ever really loved Sesshoumaru, you know you could never kill him. No matter how dumb he acts, how high he thinks he is, or how stubborn he gets, you can't forget how much you love him! That's something so precious even Naraku himself can't ever taint it!"

For a moment, all was still in the ancient temple. Jade's tears fell on the green kimono, making tiny little wet spots on the collar. The doll just lied there, still as death. Everyone was waiting for the reaction. Would there even be one?

Suddenly, Jade coughed as Takashita's knee met her chest dead center. The jab was enough to kick her off and make a dash for the bow again. Sesshoumaru ignored the doll and ran for the teenager. Gasping for air, her lips glistened red with blood. He touched her hot cheek, stroking gently. "It's alright, Jade. Everything is going to be fine," he coaxed her softly.

Looking up at him, the young woman gasped before whispering to him. "Sesshoumaru... don't give into past pain," her hoarse voice said. "You're a good person, inside and out... Don't let Naraku take that away from you, not after everything you've learned. You're stronger than he could ever know..."

Takashita reached her bow among the rubble and found an arrow not far away. Loading it up, she took aim again, staring at the kneeling prince. He rose slowly, turned and started walking toward the archer. The two defeated youkai watched the lord sadly looked down on her as he approached. Jade coughed as the pain in her chest began to subside. "_Sesshoumaru, be careful._"

"Takashita," Sesshoumaru said, wearily, "I did fail you, fifty years ago, but I have never forgotten your sacrifice on my behalf for a moment. I used to think it had been a waste to save me, but now, I'm thankful for what you did. I learned that my life has value; not just in the world, I matter in others eyes as well, and yes, I found I could love in my pathetic excuse for a heart." He stopped. The arrowhead was poking his armor plate. He reached up and touched the tip with one finger. "I'm sorry, but I can't die for you. I have too many things I want to discover and learn, about myself and the world. I can't die here."

A green mist covered the arrow and dissolved it, leaving behind the bow still stretched. Naraku, still nursing his hand, snarled. "Takashita! I told you to kill him! Do it, now!" Releasing the sting, the doll raised the bow to jab the prince in the throat.

"Sesshoumaru, you dork!" Jade suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes gaped at the mound threatening to rip from her back. Sure enough, white flooded his vision as her massive wings burst forth, sweeping in front of her body. The sound of splintering wood echoed from beyond the feathered barrier. The bow had shattered without much damage to the wing that was hit, leaving the doll unarmed. Jade opened one eye and blinked at her wings. Looking behind her at the shaken prince, she laughed nervously, "Sorry about that. I gotta find that switch, huh?"

Shaking his head clear, Sesshoumaru stepped around the tomboy. He grabbed the jade stone on Takashita's forehead. In his stern voice, the Fearful Prince said, "I've seen you fight against me with the will the kill. Now Takashita Jade, show me you can fight with the will to be free of this monster! If you can't do that then you're not the woman I knew and witnessed die before my eyes fifty years ago!" A light shimmered from his hand. Takashita gaped at him, trembling in fear. Sesshoumaru gasped at his glowing hand. What was going on? Was this his or Takashita's doing? Seeing her mouth open in a silent scream, he swallowed the realization that he was the one responsible.

"Stop!" Naraku cried as he grabbed his head in pain, "Stop it! Stop!" Kagura, shielding her eyes from the growing, blinding light, gaped at her father's change in mood. What was wrong with him?

As Sesshoumaru's light grew brighter and brighter, he had to close his eyes yet even that couldn't block most of it. Suddenly, when he thought all was lost to the end, two soft hands embraced his own. "You have done well, Sesshoumaru," came a familiar soothing voice. "Now, you may stop." As his panic subsided, the light died as quickly as it was born. Blinking, he saw Takashita, crying where she stood.

Her brown eyes shimmered with tears up at him. She threw herself against him, clinging to him. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me! Please, forgive me!" The lord gaped down at her, trying to calm her. It didn't work; she only clung tighter.

Unlike the dog, Naraku and Kagura were cowering on the floor in fear. Standing beside the lord, a tall woman with magnificent, white wings turned her brown eyes to them. Her hair flowed over her right shoulder a bit by her head's motion. Her irises shimmered as a glowing hot magma rock, waiting to explode. Though she must have known what had occurred here, those eyes held no malice or anger, only a kindness that sent images of the past to Naraku's mind. Fear swept over them at her very presence. Finally, he found his legs and ran through a wall, followed quickly by Kagura.

"_That woman,_" thought Naraku, "_she's that girl from the future! Unlike Kikyou's other, her aura alone paralyzed my body. I must get rid of her before her true power seals my end._" Watching their exit, Jade let her wings envelop her, reverting back.

The three finally exited the front entrance to find the other's waiting patiently. Their excitement stilled at the sight of the short female hugging their lord's torso. Jade kept looking away. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't this wonderful? I thought we were parted forever, but now, we can be together again. We can pick up where we left off. I'm so happy!"

Sesshoumaru and Jade gasped at the declaration. Picking up where they left off? The lord recalled that he had only just put Takashita behind him to be with Jade. He looked up to find her eyes. She wasn't there. Glancing around, he saw her walking the way they'd come from earlier. "Jade!" He called to her desperately, but she's didn't turn around. She continued at her pace, even once his voice was lost to her ears. She just kept walking, eyes focused on the horizon.

Reaching the Door, she opened the doorway to see Susan, just entering the room. The flower child perked up at her friend's return to the present. "Hey, Jade! How was Feudal Japan? Any cool adventures today?" The taller teen kept her head low as if she were distracted.

"If you noticed, the doorway was clear for you to open because Mitchel and I organize the closet today. We'll show you where everything goes later, but right now, tell me about your day." Jade started to walk slowly up to her roommate.

"Another near death experience, perhaps? Or did you and Prince Sess get into another fight... Jade?" The tomboy stopped right in front of Susan and dropped to her knees, sending an ignored shot of pain through her bad leg. Tears flooded her eyes as she hugged her roommate's waist. "Jade, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? What happened?"

Sobbing, Jade could only manage to say a little. "I'm an idiot," she wailed. "I'm such a stupid idiot!"

_Author's Note_: So... I have rained down the cruelest of fates upon our "odd couple": the return of the EX! Gasp, I know it sounds repetitive, but a friend of mine gave me the idea back when I first started writing this story. It was the only aspect of season two I never changed in all the times I have rewritten it. I hope you all appreciate the blood, sweat, and tears I've put into this season! It used to haunt me at night... Anyways, wow, bet you didn't see that one coming, and neither did the characters. What the heck is going on? Guess you'll have to keep reading, now won't you? Can't you see my evil grin again? And as I've said before, this story isn't going to die because I have it all planned out. Now then... what is in store for our friends and foes now?

Sess: (_glares at the paper in his hand_) You are sadistic.

Jade: (_gapes in panic_) Is it that bad? Oh, I know I should have changed the plot! But, that dream was so specific. I couldn't ignore it. It was too real to not add into the story... (_stares off out the window at the rain_)

Sess: (_looks at her sadly_) _I had hoped this would have gone unknown._ (_sighs silently_) _That's when the hell began. This whole story must follow the past. I should have seen this one coming. Poor Rin, this will bring back bad memories. And Jade... will she find out the truth? From who? Me or her dreams?_

Jade: (_blinks_) Oh, excuse me! I forgot what I was saying... (_pulls on her ears_) What was I saying? (_whines in frustration_)

Sess: (_stares at her tail between her legs as she runs in a circle_) I apologize for what you're all... reading. I'll end your suffering by saying good-bye and see you all next chapter. And good luck on mid-terms to those of you in high school.

Jade: (_stops_) Mid-terms...? AH! I have to bring up my grades! I forgot to study, and they're next week! (_runs to her room to cram_)


	31. Changes Beyond A Choice

(_Italics_) actions

_Italics_ thoughts

Jade: (_eyes squeezed shut_) Okay, give it to me straight! (_whimper_)

Sess: (_sighs down at the paper_) Jade, why don't you read your own report card? This is ridiculous.

Rin: (_pokes the paper_) What's a report card? Is it like a sutra? Or a curse talisman? (_thinks too deeply_)

Jade: (_eyes pop open_) YES! It's a curse that terrifies me every quarter of the school year! (_tugs on her ears_) Just tell me already! I'm dying here!

Rin: (_gapes_) Should I preform a ritual...?

Sess: (_sighs heavily_) Fine... (_looks the grades over and pauses at the one D among the A's and B's_) _Oh dear... that's going to crush her..._ (_debates as he stares at the paper_)

Jade: (_covers eyes and tail goes between the legs_) Is it that bad? Is it? Is IT? (_whimpers louder_)

Rin: (_eyes the paper_) Should I chant? Or do I need more to kill it? (_hides behind the lord_)

Sess: (_clears his throat_) Jade... (_trying to BS_) Is the next chapter ready? I'm sure the readers are dying themselves in suspense. (_raises an eyebrow_)

Jade: (_blinks innocently_) Really? (_looks up_) I've been so stressed since mid-terms... I didn't post it.

Sess: (_eyes down at her with sweat on the back of his neck_)

Jade: (_stands up straight_) Let's go do that! (_turns for the study_)

Sess: (_sighs looking skyward_) _Father... I know you had something to do with this. Even still... THANK YOU!_

Jade: (_calls_) Sesshoumaru! Could you say the disclaimer, please?

Sess: (_all grins_) I'm coming, Jade! (_walks in the study_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha, but she does have credit for the interesting original people that make the plot flow ever so... (_realizes what he's saying_) ...well. Please enjoy the chapter, today. (_walks away embarrassed_)

Jade: (_stares after him_) Wow... that was... NICE of you... (_blink blink_)

Ch31: Changes Beyond A Choice

Susan stood in the doorway of her room with Mitchel towering behind her. They looked in the dim room with disapproval. It was a Friday afternoon on a surprisingly warm day for February. Outside the shaded window, a few birds could be heard chirping gaily without a care. The sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky. With all this, how could there be such a contrast in one room.

Still under the blankets, where they had left her, Jade hadn't moved once all day. She'd said she felt ill that morning, and after a temperature of ninety-four degrees Fahrenheit, she'd missed school for the day. This wasn't all that new to her friends; it had been two weeks since she'd come home to cry from the Feudal Era, and Sue had noticed she hadn't gone back.

"_What's wrong with you?_" thought the flower child. Dropping her bag beside the bed, Susan sat down and stared at the depressed teen. Reaching for her friend's shoulder, she swallowed the lump of worry in her throat so her voice wouldn't crack. "Jade," she said softly, " you feeling any better..."

She stopped as Jade pulled her shoulder away from her fingers. The teen further coiled away by pulling her left knee under her chin. Not a word passed her paling lips. Her eyes never looked up, hidden beneath her wildly tousled hair. Susan gaped at the reaction. This wasn't the Jade Carden she knew. What had happened to the spirited rogue that always fell off the bed at night? What happened that day? What could have brought such sorrow to birth such a deadened person?

Mitchel placed a hand on her small shoulder. She peeled her eyes away from her roommate to see him motion toward the doorway. She looked at the way they had come. There was nothing to help Jade beyond that entrance. Without realizing her own action, her head had turned to the Door. The young man followed her eyes; then, he looked back at her. There was nothing they could do in the present, and whatever pain she had faced there, they both knew Jade's only chance was in the palm of a specific Japanese warrior prince.

Standing, Susan walked over to the walk-in closet. Mitchel's hand reached passed her to move the hung clothes. They stared at the wooden artifact for a moment, second guessing their decision. Was this for the best? There was no other choice and no doubt. Together, they pushed the Doorway open, forcing a cold breeze from beyond. "PRINCE SESS!"

Almost instantly, a great force knocked the teenagers to their backsides. Before they could even recover, the cold wind ceased and rapped panting could be heard from overhead. They opened their eyes at last to see the dog youkai leaning against the Door, blocking it on their side. They gaped at him until he looked away from the wood down to them. Panting, he gasped, "How... is she?"

Suddenly, he gave a pained yelp and doubled over. "You dummy," yelled May, putting her hand on her hips. She tapped her throbbing foot to ease the pain in her toes from kicking the dog.

Her brother mimicked her identically like a mirror. Glaring down at the wincing dog, he growled, "Two weeks ago, Jade came home crying, and NOW you show up show up..."

"... To ask how she's doing, you jerk!" Something about how they yelled that last line in unison scared everyone in the closet. Poor Sesshoumaru decided it would be best to remain grounded to the floor to escape another double hit to the shins.

As Mitchel pulled the fuming twins away from their victim, Susan knelt before the now sitting prince. "We called you here because we don't know what else to do." She paused at his worried face. "Jade returned from your time and cried for hours without stopping. She wouldn't tell us anything, and she's only got worse. She stopped doing her homework and participating in school, and today, she didn't even leave the house. She hasn't gotten out of bed all day, Sess. She won't talk to any of us. I know if there is anyone who can help her it's you and Rin. She cares about you two so much. Please... you're her last chance!"

Sesshoumaru forced her to stand and wiped her tears gingerly. "Forgive me for not coming sooner," he said softly. Looking at the twins, he continued, "I didn't want Takashita to know where the Door was, and she hasn't left me alone. It was fortunate that I found time to escape just now. It is no excuse though. I should have come. Where is she?" Susan pointed at the bunk bed. He made his way, frowning at the teenager curled beneath the blankets.

Seating himself on the mattress, he gazed at her strayed hair. He reached his hand out, brushing hair behind her left ear. When she didn't react, he spoke soothingly to her. "Jade," he almost whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't follow you after what Takashita said. Please understand; I'm not..."

"I hope you're happy," Jade said quietly. The lord gaped at her statement. What did that mean? "I mean..." She continued sadly, "I'm glad you and Jade are together again. I know it hurt you a lot when she died, so I'm happy I could help fill that void for you..." Her voice faded.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he'd just heard her say. She couldn't be happy about such a thing. They loved each other... Didn't they? He leaned closer to her to speak to her face, but he stopped to suck in his breath. He backed up, rose from the bed, and walked out of the bedroom.

Mitchel put a hand on the lord's shoulder. The older looked up to meet the gaze. Though neither could understand each other's words, there was a clear message between them. Mitchel dropped his hand at the look in the lord's eyes. The dog knew what was wrong, and for some reason, the teen aged boy couldn't help feeling sorry for the youkai. The gaze he held said it wasn't good, and somehow, the prince felt he was responsible. "Sue," Mitchel said without looking away, "ask him what the diagnosis is." She translated.

The prince sighed heavily. "She is ill." Their spirits brightened a bit; at least, it could be treated and mended, but it was short-lived. "I sensed that her aura was weak, so I had assumed it was merely a physical weakness; I never could have foreseen this." Susan stopped translating as she gaped in fear. "It's much deeper. I saw it in her eyes; an empty gaze into a near unseen end is how I have heard it described. Her spirit..." He had to stopped as his voice cracked. Taking his face in his hand, he tried to cover the expression of guilt and helplessness. "... It's dying, and then, her life will follow."

Susan cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle a cry. Mitchel caught her as she went limp, holding her close. The twins gasped as they translated for the young man. "Why..." they mused simultaneously. "Why didn't we see this? How could we miss something like this?"

"_They must be overwhelmed,_" thought the lord. "_There is nothing they can do in this era. Here, few still believe in the power and strength of the heart and will anymore. If I bring her back... perhaps she might find herself again._" He looked up from his thoughts with a spark of hope. The others immediately noticed, and they looked to him for his answer.

"Let me take her with me," he said calmly. "She has a freedom there that she can't have here. I can't do anything myself; the only one that can help Jade is herself, but she must be true to herself to do this. Please, let me try."

Susan put a hand to his scars, making him flinch slightly. She smiled, sadly. "Why wouldn't we?" she spoke softly. "If there is anyone we have more faith in than you, it's Jade. We wouldn't trust her in anyone else's hands. Take care of her, Sess."

"But give her this jacket," Mitchel insisted. "I noticed the snow. Don't want her to freeze to death. Do we?" The prince took the coat with a look of confidence. Faith truly was powerful. After some pulling and dragging, the roommates managed to get Jade ready to go. Sesshoumaru draped the coat on the teen's shoulders, and the twins forced her to put her arms through the thick sleeves. With that, they "kicked" them out of the Door.

Sesshoumaru had to watch the teen to make sure she didn't stop suddenly. She did a few times, but he managed to get her to move again. The wind died slowly; the dog thought for a moment that Jade had influenced the elemental depression, but the thought faded at the sight of Rin on Kaze's back, running toward them.

"Jade! Lord Sesshoumaru, you brought her back," the child called excitedly. The lord smiled at the welcome, but it faded at the teen's uninterested. He'd thought that surely Rin would make her face brighten, if only a little.

The child climbed off her full grown wolf and ran up to hug the teenager. With one of her brightest smiles, Rin said, "I'm so glad you're back, Jade. I didn't get to tell you before you left. The spirits in the temple that I heard were all freed! You and Lord Sesshoumaru calmed them with you magic light, and they told me to thank you as they passed on. Isn't that great?"

Sesshoumaru's spirit brightened at the sight of Jade's eyes. It was slight, but he could see a small sparkle within the opaque abyss. "_There,_" he thought, "_that's right. Hold onto that hope._"

Out of nowhere, Takashita came forward, eying the teenager with disdain. "I'm shocked you've returned, young hanyou," she said coldly. "After such a battle, you deserted your lord, and he has to retrieve you. It's unacceptable. Your loyalty must be with your lord completely or not at all. His desire is your will. You never walk away from him and expect a welcome back!" The glow died instantly, making the dog and child frown.

"Takashita!" Sesshoumaru spoke sternly, "Jade comes and goes as she pleases. I had accepted this condition long before your return. She has sacrificed much to serve me. I NEVER want to hear you question her loyalty ever again! Is that clear?" The doll gaped at the rebuff as if it were absurd, but she bowed in submission anyway.

The young girl gazed up at her friend. "_I can't... feel you... at all, Jade. Your spirit is this field, cold and empty. Why? What is wrong?_"

Jaken and Sogi had remained with Takashita's newly acquired bow and filled quiver. They noticed the teen's difference instantly. Jaken clutched his staff and sat, but the rodent scurried for the lord's shoulder. The dog had just finished his reprimand as the rodent reached his ear. "My Lord," he whispered, "I suggest we press onward to walk this negative energy away. Perhaps it may help."

Sesshoumaru looked from the corner of his eye at his Ice Mage. He nodded slightly, releasing the bent up anger. "We're moving onward. Gather you're things." As everyone heeded his order, he watched Jade very carefully. She stood where she'd stopped, aloof from the rest of them. Her head hung low, and her eyes dimmed more beneath her loose hair. His heart sunk at the fact that Takashita had opened her mouth and ruined the teen's progress... again.

When they set out, the party had shuffled around quite a bit. Sesshoumaru led them with Takashita clinging to his arm, ranting her mouth off pointlessly. It only fell on the dog's deaf ears. Jaken took up behind them, watching the doll with a strange and almost scary longing that made Rin cringe. The child rode on top of Kaze behind the spelled frog with the mage between the pointed ears. The rat stared at the amphibian questioningly; was he really alright in this cold? Jade - for a first - took up the back of the party line, walking slowly and at a small distance. Those that cared found this odd, worry settling in. She NEVER took the back willingly. The lord took several glances back at her only to see the same walk of shame and dread every time.

The dark forced them to a halt, mainly because the lord feared he'd loose the teen in the night. Jaken built a fire where nearly everyone gathered. In the vast field they'd stopped in, Jade stood alone, staring at the moonless sky. Random talk ensued about the fire, but the dog, child and mage remained quiet. Even the usually ecstatic Kaze sat beside his mistress, silent. Without Jade Carden, things such as conversation seemed pointless.

Since the chit-chat wasn't really going anywhere, other then talk of old times between the frog and female, Sesshoumaru left the fire's warmth to approach the tomboy. She didn't acknowledge him when he stood beside her. Her dark eyes remained on the matching sky. "The heavens seem empty without the moon," he tried starting a conversation, but the young woman stayed silent and still. His own spirit began to fall. "_Has she given up?_" he thought sadly.

Sogi heard the lord's cosmic comment. "I beg to differ, My Lord," he said humbly. "In the absence of the moon, the smaller lights of the heavens shine at their best. It is truly a beautiful sight."

"Just like Jade's eyes," Rin said cheerfully. "Jade has star fire in her eyes. They always shine like moonless nights!"

"Foolish child." Takashita blurted out at Rin, "Lies can cost you your tongue in this world. That hanyou holds nothing in her eyes but a cold abyss." The child gaped at the doll with slight fear. The wolf at her side snarled a bark at the newest member; he'd never trusted her.

The prince burned with anger at the doll's careless words. He turned around to face her with his rage. "Takashita! I demand you apologize for you own tongue! You had no authority to say such things to Rin!" His eyes glared with his old gaze; it felt odd to make that face again after so long, but it couldn't be helped. Takashita was out of line, and he had to address this now. Why was she acting this way?

The revived youkai stood and looked at his eyes, sternly. "What is wrong with you? You welcome disobedience from your vassals, and you treat them better then your loyal servants. Now you wish me to beg the forgiveness of a CHILD? I don't understand you anymore, Sesshoumaru!"

"You speak of my overlooking the faults of people," he bit back, harshly, "why do you address me so formally, Takashita? When you last served me, you never even considered speaking to me using my name. You only said it under my request before passing from this world. What has turn you to this, my acclaimed loyal vassal? When you attacked me, I forgave you. Now you tell me I should not grant my proven loyals with the same? It is you who is unclear, Takashita!"

As the two youkai yelled in their rage, the teen closed her eyes and remained quiet. Even Jaken found this version of Jade disturbing. Rin, followed by her familiar, walked over to her distant friend. Taking her hand, the child shivered at the cold feeling of it, but it was her spirit's numb sense that frightened her the most. A frown covered the girl's face at what she'd felt.

"_Jade,_" Rin thought worriedly, "_why are you so empty? Where did your wild, unbound spirit go? I miss you, and I'm holding your hand. You're so cold, and your body is following. What do you need to come back to us?_" Suddenly, she looked over at Kaze. He was crouching and snarling at something in the distance. She cleared her mind to open her senses.

That was when it hit her. A strong aura with a dark mist flowing around its glow. She tapped the wolves mind. He smelled Death. She gaped and looked behind the teenager. A figure approached from a distance. Rin's voice shrank as she spoke, "Lady... Ki... kyou..."

The dead woman walked at a slow, steady pace. She wore a large rice farmer's straw hat on her head to keep the snow off of her shoulders. Her eyes were dead set on Jade, standing with her back to the myko. "_There is no doubt,_" Kikyou mused to herself. "_That is the half breed that defeated me. Strange, though, her aura is not as powerful as the last time I saw her. Is she weakened? It doesn't matter to me. This time, I will seal her power away._"

Drawing an arrow from her concealed quiver, the dead myko aimed for the oblivious young person with her deadly long bow. "Those with enemies should heed mind to their surroundings," she said aloud. "Die, youkai!" Firing, she watched the teen merely stand. "_Too simple._"

"Jade!" Sesshoumaru snatched the teen away just before the arrow reached her. Without blinking, the teen watched the arrow whiz through the air she's once occupied. He turned his head to the myko. "Witch! What is the meaning of this? How dare you fire at her back!" The woman was obviously disappointed at the miss. "I asked you a question, Kikyou!"

Takashita gasped at the name. Her eyes darted for the myko as she spoke her reply. "I have business with this half breed, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please don't interfere. I have no desire to fight you," she grunted in an annoyed tone. Jade looked up blankly at the priestess as the lord held her against him.

The doll felt a rush of hatred at the myko's presence. Instinctively, she went for a blade at her hip and found none. Grinding her teeth at the absence, she looked around and found it around the teen's waist. There was Dragon's Breath, but why was her blade on that female? "Hanyou," she yelled angrily, "give me my blade! NOW!"

"Takashita," the prince ordered over her demand, "protect Rin and the others. I can't watch over them all right now. Please do as I say." The doll gaped at him in shock, as if he were insane. Was she taking up the defense?

Kikyou looked at the young woman's eyes. "_An empty gaze into a near unseen end...?_" Reading the gaze, she realized there was no life in her eyes. "_She looks like... me. You long for the embrace of Death as well. I shall grant your desire, young one._"

"I cannot stand idly by, Sesshoumaru," Takashita cried. "You of all should know I can defeat this undead woman! Please let me prove myself to you again!" She cried out desperately. He had to grant her this. This would surely make up for her falling out of his favor.

The prince tore his eyes from Kikyou unwillingly to look at the doll. "Takashita, I don't have time to deal with this now! Do as I asked, please!" The warrior in Takashita refused to listen to reason. She growled and rushed for her weapon. The prince yelled at her to go back, but she refused and grabbed the blade.

"_EAHHH!_" Harumi screamed from within her metal home, "_Let me go! Release me! Jade, help me! I sense darkness is near! Don't let it take me! HELP!_" Takashita's body shut down at the cries, but the sword was in her hands. As she looked up, Sesshoumaru yelled to her to put down the blade. The doll was frozen in panic from the voice, rendering her shell limp. She fell against the lord, causing him to lose his grip at the dead weight. This forced the numb teen to fall forward.

A small gasp touched his sensitive hearing. Looking away from Takashita, the dog prince gasped at the sight of Jade fall forward, an arrow embedded in her belly. There was no out cry; no blood-curling scream left her throat, but only a soft moan carried by the breeze from her lips resounded. As she landed, the arrowhead was forced deeper within her abdomen, and she rolled to her left side; a painful rage filled his chest that he'd never experienced at the sight of her gaping eyes. The image of her own blood on her paled fingers, wrapped around the thin wood, forced his throat to release a roar from his inner beast. As she eyes slightly cleared from the pain, his amber irises darkened to a crimson. "HOW DARE YOU, MOTAL!"

Surprised that the teen had survived a purifying spell, Kikyou reached for another arrow. She may have lived through one, but a second would vanquish her body entirely. "You miss understand, youkai," the myko replied calmly. "The young one is already dying. This is mercy killing. Surely you would do the same if you didn't desire her living so much. Your claim on her existence is selfish and childish. It's time to let her go, Lord Prince."

"You're wrong," he bellowed in his dark voice. "No one has a right to decided someone's fate. If Jade can feel the warmth of her loved ones around her again, she will live."

Takashita dropped Dragon's Breath at last. The lord's words had stung deep in her ears. She looked up from where she's landed in the snow at him. His face held the strong, handsome gaze she loved, yet it wasn't for her. What exactly did this child mean to him? Could she be more than just a vassal in his eyes?

Striking his whip faster than Kikyou could have seen, he broke the bow in the myko's hands. She looked up to see that his eyes had cleared again. His golden gaze bore down upon her as he spoke sternly. "Jade has always been strong for us when we needed her. Now in her hour of need, we, her family, will be strong for her. As long as I breathe, you shall not take her life!" Suddenly, Rin and Kaze stood beside the fading young woman. Sogi and Jaken stood before her, ready to defend. The wolf bit the end of the arrow off as the child winced.

Jade's eyes met Rin's as the girl winked. "Everything will be alright, Jade. We'll never leave you alone."

As Rin pushed the arrow through her back, the teen gasped as the pain made it passed her numb senses. Her eyes widened. What a fool she was. She really was an idiot if she had thought for a moment that she'd lost anything. Her friends were still by her side, encouraging her. Sesshoumaru was still there, willing to save her stupid butt. He even seemed to care about her, even with his old flame returned to him.

"I... I... AH!" The child tried to force the teen to lie down, but Jade had a new motivation. "I... want to..." She strained her weak limbs to stand as she gasped passed her hoarse voice. "I want... to... live... I want to live!" Though her voice was weak, everyone heard her. The prince gaped at her longing eyes; then, he gave her a smile that made all her agony evaporate away. The smile she loved to see on his handsome face that she'd wanted to protect. She wished desperately she could smile back.

A hiss escaped the dead woman's clenched teeth. Her bow was now in shambles. The half breed had suddenly rekindled her will to live. And of all the worse case scenarios, she was up against a guardian descendant. "_There has to be something..._" Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes beheld a bow near the fire. She narrowed her eyes sinisterly, "_This is far from over, Lord Sesshoumaru._"

Takashita clearly saw the soul stealer take her bow, but she didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on The Fearful Prince. Had he just pledged something to that stupid hanyou? There had to be some mistake. "_Sesshoumaru and I are pledged to each other,_" she thought worriedly. "_This CHILD could never threaten that... Could she? That look in her eyes... She won't stop looking at him! Sesshoumaru loves me! He LOVES me, damn it!_"

"You said as long as you breathe I will not be able to purge her life," Kikyou said, reaching for a arrow. The lord glared from the corner of his eye at her. Her eyes seemed over confident. "Well then," she reached above for a falling bow, Takashita's bow. Quickly, she loaded, "Die, you DOG!"

Sesshoumaru turned to melt the oncoming arrow, but it would never reach him. In the corner of his vision, Jade ran in front of him. The arrowhead struck the center of her chest, and a gasp left her lips. She fell backward to the white bed below. Everyone gaped in shock. Why had she just ran into the very thing that could end her? Had she lost it?

The glowing arrow didn't diminish its light. Kikyou dropped the bow. Her hands shook uncontrollably. "_What is this aura?_" she panicked. "_I sense no demonic power from her, yet it's just as powerful. Is that... light?_"

The prince knelt beside her, trying to think of something to do. Jade grabbed his arm, gasping for air. Her entire body trembled in shock and pain. He felt helpless at her agony. She was gasping words, but he couldn't make them out. Her wide eyes gaped at him. He leaned to hear her whisper. "Get... away... from me," she gasped. "Hurry!"

He leaned up to see her face, noticing the bright arrow. It started to sink into her chest slowly. Her eyes darted from him to the arrow and back. He gaped at her face, frozen in... fear? She coughed loudly, "GO!" He had felt an aura flowing from her wound, and it wasn't Kikyou's. It was strong and very familiar to him. He understood, darting back toward Rin as the arrow sank inside her body.

The teen's eye gaped at the spot she'd last seen the arrow. Then, she threw her head back, "AHHHHHH!" The cry rang clear as a warning just before the storm. She suddenly burst from the bent up power. Light flooded the field covering everything for a least a mile. Even with one's back to it, the brightness was blinding to the covered eye. The explosion left ringing in everyone's ears which was torture to the canine. Slowly, but surely, the light began to diminish.

As the witnesses blinked the spots from their eyes, they all looked to see what might be left of Jade. The prince couldn't help feeling dread. She had run into an arrow meant for him. Would there be anything to see when his vision cleared? He didn't care; he had to see. After all, that girl was always full of surprises. Surely... there was some reason to hope.

In the freshly fallen snow, there was a figure just barely visible against the glistening white. Dark brown hair was splayed brilliantly about the form. Light bronze skin was seen beneath the lightly sprinkled snow. But the most shocking sight was the white attire the figure wore. Sleeveless, the gown flowed slimmingly the length of the body. The bare feet lay gracefully just beyond the hem of the white dress.

"Jade..." the prince gasped. "She survived..." As if to respond, the figure's eyes slowly opened to reveal sparkling, brown irises. Tears fell across the smooth nose. Gracefully rising, the woman dabbed the small river with her finger and gaped at the liquid. "_What are you doing, Jade?_" Without her wings, she looked human, and a beauty of a human she would be the lord thought. Suddenly, a smile spread across her smooth, moist lips. Everyone blinked in surprise, a smile from a tear?

"Forgive me," she spoke soothingly with a hint of laughter. "You have no idea how wonderful it feels to cry." Raising to her feet, the tall woman looked at the cowering myko. "Some time ago," she explained, "my spirit became submerged in grief to it's breaking. A wound of such kind is never healed alone. Long have I suffered from this numb that was slowly killing me. I must thank you, Lady Kikyou, for you have saved me. Please, if there is anyway for me to repay this debt, make it known to me. You have given me my freedom; what holds you captive, My Lady?"

The dead myko sat gaping in the snow. Was this really the half breed female she'd shot only moments ago? Surely there had to be some mistake. This aura was overpowering, yet she felt nothing dark from it; why was she so afraid of it? "What..." Kikyou stammered nervously, "are you?"

Kind eyes gazed down upon the myko. "My name is Jade the Jaded," she replied majestically as a wind swirled about her. "I am a guardian of Life and Death. I am a guide to those lost. I am a child of Light." As gaping eyes followed her, she approached the frightened woman. She knelt before the trembling figure and wrapped her warm arms around her. "I feel a small spark of Light within you. Such warmth could abound from your spirit from this, if you allow it to."

Kikyou held her breath at the touch. She tensed at what might happen next. Then, her muscles slowly ceased their spasms. The fear began to melt from her mind. "_What is this? A spell of some kind?_" The voice alone felt so warm that she forgot for a moment the woman was holding her. Her mind seemed to be submerged in bliss, a calm she had not felt in years.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's attention was ripped from the scene. Rin had stood, walking away from him. He caught sight of her face and ceased all movement. Her eyes glowed from a source within her. A light was clearly radiant in her brown irises. "Everyone in this world is granted a choice," the child spoke with a power that should have been beyond her. "Even against Fate, it is never too late to become what you want to be. No matter what the circumstance, the choice is always in your hands, in your will."

Kikyou looked up at the wondrous woman embracing her. A choice? Did she really have an option about her own fate? With all these thoughts in her mind, she stood, and her minions carried her into the heavens. Her eyes never left the face of Jade. Those shimmering eyes were magnificent, and they still could hold kindness and power within. "_Thank you,_" she thought. "_I have a choice... Onigumo..._"

Everyone watched the myko soar into the night, but none held such sadness in their eyes as Takashita. Sogi had to look twice to believe it himself. She didn't notice him, but he felt something scream within him. Did Takashita know Lady Kikyou? If so, how? The myko hadn't shown any sign of recognition, yet Takashita had reacted to the priestess rather quickly, as he recalled. "_What could this mean?_" the mage pondered.

Finally, the lord took a few steps to reach the angel. He sighed with relief to see her healthy and vibrant as ever. She turned to look him in the eye. They didn't speak, for there was very little to say. She reached her arms around his neck and held him tenderly. He sucked in his breath at the action, but he didn't hold it long. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered in his pointed ear. "Thank you for your faith in me when I could not believe."

The prince smiled, nestling his face in her hair. Placing his right hand on the small of her back, he pulled her close to whisper back. "I always have, Jade. I always will." Inhaling the scent of her hair, he pulled her close to him, wishing the moment could last forever.

The doll gaped at the two embracing one another. Her eyes burned with anger. Behind her lips, fangs pressed through her pink flesh. "_Sesshoumaru is mine!_" Takashita seethed silently, "_I won't hand him over to anyone. Any person that threatens my love will meet a hell like no other ever felt by anyone. Prepare yourself, Jade the Jaded. I'll make you life worse than Hell!_"

Even as she held him, the wings burst from Jade's back. She opened her eyes, swooned by his scent. She pulled herself back. "I must return to my other body now. It is not time for me to stay this way yet," she said sadly. Her eyes locked with his as the large feathers engulfed her. "Soon, Sesshoumaru."

As the wings returned through the neck of her shirt, Jade fell. Sesshoumaru could see the wound in her stomach was still there. Kneeling beside her, the lord couldn't help but grin. The teen was smiling in her sleep; the most beautiful sight he'd seen. He picked her up in his tail and arm only to have her twitch and fidget. The child and rat crocked an eyebrow at the reaction.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he carried her to the fire. Laying her form near the flames warmth, he stood to fetch her jacket in the snow. Instantly, her hand grabbed his pant leg, making him trip. He fell on his face and grunted annoyingly. He turned to glare at the tomboy, but she was curled in a ball, muttering something about being cold. He grinned brightly, saying, "Welcome back, Jade. You were sorely missed."

_Author's Note: _Well now, see everyone? Jade is just fine... for now. Takashita doesn't seemed too pleased with our love birds relationship. Was Naraku right about women not liking to be replaced. What might come from this, I wonder? Well, I don't have to wonder, now do I? Anyway, NEWSFLASH: Rin is a bit more powerful than the last time we checked, huh? Well, Sogi has been teaching her between chapters. I didn't think you wanted to read about those lessons, so I didn't record them. Oh, and if Jaken isn't acting funny to you, he is. Let's see if you can figure that one out, people that guess in the comment section for all the readers to see! Anyways, nest chapter should be interesting... Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 32 of A World Apart! Ja meta!

Jade: (_sighs_) Ah... well, I feel better! (_all grins_)

Sess: (_eyes the pup_) About what?

Jade: (_looks up at him standing behind her_) Well, everyone was so upset over the last chapter. Now, things are back to normal. (_rethinks what she just said_) Or... somewhat normal... Heh!

Sess: (_shakes head to clear his confusion to see Rin_) Rin... what are you doing on the floor with candles and sutras?

Rin: (_snaps_) Don't distract me, Lord Sesshoumaru! I must gather all my strength to defeat my opponent. (_stares at nothing in particular_)

Sess: (_raises an eyebrow_) What opponent? These are relatively quiet times, Rin. There aren't any vengeful spirits anymore.

Rin: (_eyes the coffee table creepily_) Then what about... THAT? (_points_)

Jade: (_peeks at what Rin's talking about_) Oh... my report card? (_picks it up_)

Sess: (_cringes_) _At least it wasn't me that told her..._

Jade: (_reads over her grades and places the paper back down_) Wow... I made a perfect... D in Math. That looks cool! (_laughs at the pattern of D's across the paper_)

Sess: (_falls over the couch in shock_)

Rin: (_gasps at the dog's reaction_) DARKNESS, BE GONE!

Jade: (_blinks at the ash left of her report card_) It was all A's and B's other than that...


	32. More Than Appearances

(_Italics_) - actions

_Italics -_ thoughts

Jade: (_calls_) Sesshoumaru! (_looks in the kitchen_) Sesshoumaru! (_pokes head outside_) Sesshoumaru! (_walks into the living room_) Sesshouma-

Sess: (_looks up from his newspaper sharply_) WHAT?

Jade: (_blinks at him in his recliner_) Oh, there you are, you silly dog. (_smiles_) I wanted to ask you a question.

Sess: (_crumples edges of his paper, glaring_) Ask quickly, puppy girl. (_twitch_)

Jade: (_plops_ _on the floor in front of the chair_) Do you think I'm a good writer? (_innocent puppy eyes_)

Sess: (_stares down at her_) Why are you asking me? You have fans, don't you? Ask them. (_pulls paper in front of his face_)

Jade: (_hangs head_) But... I... It's about my readers... (_fumbles a finger through her tail_)

Sess: (_without looking at her_) What about them?

Jade: (_looks up tearfully_) I think they're all… girls... (_bites lip_)

Sess: (_slowly lowers the paper_) What's wrong with that? It proves you can be appealing to an audience.

Jade: (_curls knees to her chin_) I know, and I love them all. Still, I don't think guys like it... (_quivering lip_)

Sess: (_blinks_) _I never thought she'd think that deeply into it. _Why does it matter?

Jade: (_looks up_) Because! I want to write stuff that everyone can read! If I can't attract a male audience, then I'm not a real author. (_drops head in shame_)

Sess: (_shakes head as she starts to cry_) For those of you who came to read the story today, I'd better say the disclaimer so you can bypass the emotional female. Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha or the characters from the series. She does hold claim to the original characters: Jade, Susan, Mitchel, Sogi, etc. Please enjoy the chapter and disregard the whining puppy.

Ch32: More Than Appearances

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. In mud soaked shoes, we must say: rain, rain, go away!" The group of high schools sang their jungle as the heavy downpour fell about them. It had only worsened since the morning, and now, the mud puddles were engulfing the tennis shoes and heeled footwear of Miss Gimlee's foster kids; fortunately, this was the worst of their troubles.

Among the adolescences, only one held an umbrella; still, the twelve some odd students were all smiles and giggles. What was their secret? The heavy rain poured off the garage roof as they stopped to let the large door rise. Once up, eleven young adults ran in to remove their mud covered shoes. The last grinned as she tossed her backpack inside. "Look out, guys," Jade called her only warning. "I'm going to shake!"

Susan grabbed the teen's discarded bag before running with the others for the house entrance. Under the garage, Jade shook her large, white wings clear of the rain water. Replacing them around her slim, sleeveless shirt, the teenager requested her other, larger shirt as she closed the umbrella. Michel grinned as he handed over her large, black shirt, "Thanks again for the extra cover with your wings, Jade. It really saves us the extra baggage."

"Don't mention it, Mitch," Jade laughed, slapping him on the back with a cheesy grin. As the cronies laughed together, the rest of them couldn't help glancing at their special friend and sister.

"Hey, Sue," said one of the girls, Katie, "Jade looks a whole lot better then she did the other day. Talk about bipolar! She sure can bounce back quick."

"Well, Prince Sess said she'd be alright as long as she doesn't do anything too strenuous," Susan recalled. Katie was right though; Jade had made a quick come back from her depression. It was as if nothing had happened. She was good old Jade again, and everyone was glad to have her back.

"Jade," came a masculine voice from the kitchen, "those wings sure come in handy. You going to shade us from the Sun during the summer, too?" Jade joined the guys in a good laugh as she turned.

"Don't know, Brandon," she replied plainly. "Don't know if I'll still be around." The laughter quieted at the thought. Jade noticed the awkwardness of her statement. "After all..." she added, "I am a senior. Look out graduation!" Cheers roared from the other seniors as she found her chance to leave for her room. "_That was close,_" she thought. "_I can't afford to jinx myself._"

Susan noticed her friend's exit and followed after her. "Jade," the flower child called from the doorway, "what are you up to now?"

The tomboy flipped her long, brown locks over her head to look at her friend. Her sparkling irises seemed antsy and edger to jump into some kind of mischief. "Well," the tomboy replied as she pulled on some dry, cargo pants, "with the weather like this, the teachers were saying there won't be any school tomorrow." Lacing her new combat boots, she added, "Two days is enough R and R for me. I was planning to go to Nihon."

"Ni... what?" Susan gave her a weird look.

"Nihon is Japan's true name," Jade explained with a smile. Tying Dragon's Breath around her waist, the teen grinned back at her roommate, "May make a nice paper for English, huh?"

As Susan blinked at her statement, she waved Jade off. "English paper?" Suddenly, the flower child gasped, "My research paper! I completely forgot!" She calmed down as she recalled Jade's words. Smiling, she headed for the desk, "Nihon would make a great paper."

"Just stay down, you pea-brained giant!" Swinging her blade, the now broad sword lopped off the ogre's head. "See," she said to the dead monster, "dying doesn't have to be all that complicated." Rin giggled at the sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru cracked his Whip of Light at the last ogre. "Perish, vermin," he spoke in a dark whisper. The glowing ribbon slashed across the beast three times, severing it into fourths. He landed with grace behind the collapsing creature. "I told you," he said without turning around, "playtime is over."

"Excellent as ever, Sesshoumaru," praised Takashita, replacing an unused arrow in her quiver. "No one could stand against you." Jade, Rin, Kaze, and Sogi felt nauseous at the statement. It sounded like the frog's annoying phrases mixed with obnoxious flirting, a truly disgusting product. Sesshoumaru blinked down at her as he came to realize their line of thought.

"Now, that the battle is won," spoke the mage, "let us rest and recover our strength. What do you think, My Lord?" Sesshoumaru nodded. There was no way the party was going anywhere with those images burned in their minds.

"I call firewood," Jade called running off. The lord stopped whatever he was going to do and beelined in her direction. "Sesshoumaru," the tomboy grinned, swinging Dragon's Breath, "did you miss me already?"

"Jade," he said sternly, putting the joke aside, "you have to take you condition seriously. Kikyou's wounds are still healing."

"Come on, Sesshoumaru," Jade said, picking up pieces of the tree she had just hacked down. "I'm fine. Don't be such an old woman, worrying over nothing." She smirked at his reaction to the saying she'd learned from Jaken.

Blinking away the shock from the insult to his pride, the prince stood right in front of her, hairs from her face. "It's only been two days since Kikyou used her strongest attack on you, twice. These aren't normal wounds, Jade. Please, don't try to reopen them. I wouldn't want to see you go through that."

Jade swallowed a bundle of nerves as he stood so near. She could smell his scent, feel his breathing on her hair, see his chest rise and fall, and it all sent chills through her spine. Instinct took over at the sound of Kaze's bark. She laughed with a slight hit of embarrassment, "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru, really. I can take on anything, remember?"

Sesshoumaru watched her carry the logs over to the wolf, all playful and smiling. He couldn't help feeling worried. Maybe it was nothing, but he felt a strange sense of something to come. Something bad...

"Ah... I lost again," Jaken groaned after a fifth round of rock, paper, scissors. Everyone grumbled after him that the toad had first watch. This really meant that someone would have to watch him keep watch. Sesshoumaru lost the straw draw. Unfortunately, the dog was unusually tired that evening. Try as he did, he eventually fell asleep near the warm fire. As they had predicted, Jaken also fell to the temptation of sleep.

Clouds covered the face of the moon as a strange wind swept over the sleeping party. As it died, a small, bare foot touched the ground, followed by another. The pair walked slowly passed everyone, reaching the intended target. The sleeping lord was laying gracefully on his side, unaware of the figure leaning over him.

A smile spread across the figure's lips as they brushed the silver bangs from his face. There, the crescent upon his forehead reflected the moon above. With the other hand, the stranger placed two crimson, glowing shards of the Shikon no Tama inside the crescent's mouth. The dog gaped instantly, yet his gasp was stifled by the figure's hand. His struggle was in vain as he fell to the power of the corrupt shards. "Good boy," the figure whispered.

Suddenly, Jade awoke with a start, waking Rin and Kaze. Her eyes darted to where the lord had been, and they gaped as they found him air born. "Sesshoumaru!" The teen shot to her feet, ready to fight. "Jaken! Get up, you idiot! You were slacking again!" She gaped in horror as the prince floated away. "No," she whispered, running after him.

At that moment, the moonlight revealed the figure of a young girl, no older than fifteen Her flowing, black hair flew in and out of her face as she smiled at the seventeen year old. "Now wait," she said in a sweet voice, "I can't have you sprouting wings on me. That would be bad for me." Raising her leg into the air, she rotated her foot over and over in Jade's direction, creating a swirling wind. "Be a good girl and stay put."  
Out of nowhere, Jade was trapped inside a whirlwind, twisting and twirling about in the air until it finally ceased. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for air as her head spun. A laugh was heard on the wind as the girl and Sesshoumaru disappeared from their sights. Everyone ran to Jade's side, without a clue of what to do.

At that moment, Takashita woke from her deadened sleep, rubbing tired eyes. She noticed the prince's absence and blinked in confusion. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked, completely ignoring Jade.

Sogi turned to reply, "His lordship had been kidnapped by a mysterious youth! Jaken's carelessness left us vulnerable, so Jade tried to stop the child; still, she was overpowered by a great wind."

The doll gasped at the news. "You fool!" Jaken cringed as he awaited the tongue lashing. "You allowed someone to snatch Sesshoumaru in the night! How can you call yourself his vassal, you stupid half breed?"

Everyone looked at Takashita with disapproval, even Jaken prepared a speech in the back of his mind. Jade rose and turned to the doll. "I don't have time to argue over stupid things with anyone. We have more important things to worry about." The others nodded at her mature answer in agreement. "We have to catch up to that little brat. Break camp!"

They scattered to gather their things, quickly. As Jade put out the fire, Takashita approached her back. "Don't think you can win him by playing a hero. Sesshoumaru isn't so petty."

Jade looked at the doll with confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be anything. I'm going to save my friend."

Takashita smirked. "Brave words for a child. You do realize you were nothing more than a stand in for me. If Sesshoumaru saw anything in you, it was memories of his 'true' love. The one that would return to him was all he thought about; you were just there to keep him company until I came back." Her brown eyes glazed over with malice. "He only saw you as a replacement."

The teen gaped at the look on the doll's face. It sent goose bumps all over her. "_What is this feeling? Those eyes... Is that hatred? Or could it be worse? A look like that is pure loathing. What did I do to you, Takashita?_"

The shorter female got as close to Jade's face as she physically could. "Sesshoumaru and I are pledged to one another, so I won't let anyone else have him. As for those who try to steal him from me, they will gain nothing but suffering, for I will see to it myself. Consider yourself warned, half breed." She brushed her hair over her shoulder, walking away.

Stunned, Jade was left standing, grasping her chest. There was a sharp pain inside, one she knew all too well. She'd felt it the day she'd saved that female. As it began to swell, she squeezed her eyelids together tightly. "_No. I won't give in to sorrow. Sesshoumaru and the others have helped me too much to waist it now._"

"Jade," Rin's voice reached her, "we're ready." She snapped out of her thoughts with determination. The words remained, but she wouldn't let them break her down now, not when Sesshoumaru needed her.

Dropping Sogi into one of her pants' pockets, Jade smiled, "Good. Let's go." Kaze reared his head back to howl toward the moon. "Oh, Takashita," Jade added, turning her head to look at the other briefly, "try not to fall behind too far. Okay?" With that, the wolf and teen vanished after the kidnapper, leaving a furious Takashita and a clueless Jaken in their dust.

(_"...Those who try to steal him from me, they will gain nothing but suffering, for I will see to it myself."_)

The words were fresh in her mind as Jade ran in the direction Sesshoumaru had been taken. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them in the back of her mind. She had more important things to think about. How was she going to beat that little brat? Now that was a subject she needed to think over, hard.

Elsewhere, the girl walked about her prize. "Oh my, I can see why Lady Kagura wants you for herself." Leaping, she gingerly landed on the lord's free shoulder. She stroked his handsome face as he slept, standing up. "You really are... beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said softly.

Feeling a breeze on her neck, she snapped out of her gaze. "Right, I almost forgot," she said, patting her cheeks. "I was supposed to use those shards to kill the grown females, but I still can; don't you worry about that, Lady Kagura!" Sliding down the lord's tail, she stopped and turned to look at him. "Still, you are too beautiful to simply hand over to her."

The red glow of the shards radiated from within the prince's crescent. It seemed to call to the girl. Swooping her hands around once, a wind swept her up to his face. Reaching her hands to his cheeks, she pulled her lips toward his. "I, Kamachi of the Wind, am all you shall ever need." Lips embracing his lips, a great, black cloud swirled about the two of them and spread both wide and high.

A gasp escaped Jade's lips as she stopped suddenly. She felt a shutter crept over her body. What was this aura? Kaze stopped and walked up to her, poking her leg. Looking to her left, Jade gaped, "Something… is over there."

Rin cowered behind the wolf's head. "I see a dark aura," she said quietly as if it might come after her if she spoke any louder. The wolf snarled at the presence. Jade motioned for him to follow as she neared the source.

They came to an edge and stopped. Below them, a wind swirled within a valley, clouded in shadow. They all gaped down into the black abyss. Strangely, there was little demonic presence within the cloud, but it was still clearly a dark aura. Sogi climbed out of Jade's pocket to get a closer look. "Lord Sesshoumaru is definitely within this chasm," the Ice Mage proclaimed. "Still, if we are to rescue him, we must purge this shadow. There must be some way... Jade, what are you doing?"

The teen had backed up bit, staring over the edge. "Sogi, I'm leaving you in charge," Jade said flatly. "Wait here for the others." She then ran straight ahead, diving feet first into the darkness. The voices of her friends faded the deeper she fell. How deep was this dark pit? Finally, she hit the bottom, unexpectedly. A grunt seethed between her tightly clenched teeth at the shot of pain in her right leg, but she quickly pushed it behind her; she deserved this for letting Sesshoumaru get snatched from right under her nose.

She gaped at her own thought. No, she hadn't let him get kidnapped. It wasn't her fault the frog fell asleep on the job. She had to ignore Takashita's words. They were spoken in jealousy. Opening her eyes, she refocused on her reason for jumping into this Hell: clear a path for the others. To her surprise, she found that she could see must better than the outside let on. It was more transparent within than she'd hoped for, allowing her to walk without straining her other senses.

Suddenly, a voice called from further ahead. "Oh," came the familiar voice, "I'm surprised you actually entered my labyrinth cloud, and you can see; that means you're something special."

Running toward the young voice, Jade called back, "Where are you, kid?"

"Now isn't this sad," said the girl from the dark. "You could have lived longer... if you'd stayed far, far away." A giggle echoed not so far away from the tomboy. Glaring a figure in the distance, Jade charged straight ahead.

Stopping, she yelled at the young person, "Listen, you little brat, hand Sesshoumaru over, and I'll go easy on you! Release whatever spell you put on him, and I'll forget this whole night ever happened."

The girl grinned, much to Jade's worry. "You want to play with Lord Sesshoumaru? Well then," she swirled her hand about, "you can have as much fun... as you desire." With that said, Sesshoumaru approached from behind the girl. Jade gaped in shock. Was it really him?

Standing beside her enemy, the dog stood with cold, solid, gold eyes. His face had paled much more, and his eyes had become darker as if painted with a black frame. The scars on his face and wrist had become longer, thinner, and darkened to black along with his lips. His once clear talons had harden, grown, and turned black. The flowing silver locks of his hair had become wild with volume, and his bangs framed a now glowing, crimson crescent moon. He looked more like a shinigami than a youkai lord. What had this child done to him?

"My name is Kamachi of the Wind" announced the girl, "but you don't really need to know that; do you? Lord Sesshoumaru, please play with her." Jade gasped as the prince leveled Toukijin at her. "At least I'm giving you the curiosity of being killed by your friend."

As he rushed toward her, she drew Dragon's Breath to block his blade. "_Jade,_" called Harumi with alarm, "_what's wrong? Why won't you strike?_" The teen went numb, staring at the crazed dog. Harumi transformed into a longer blade, but still, the young woman barely managed to block. She didn't cry out when his sword cut her flesh. She didn't even try to strike when he was left open.

"_Why?_" she thought, gazing into his emotionless eyes. "_Why did it come to this? Was Takashita right? Am I suffering because I want to be near him?_" A hilt found her abdomen, forcing her to cough up blood. She gaped as the reality hit her; her wounds had reopened. She fell backward as he readied a deathblow. She reeled in pain, looking up at him. "_How did it come to this_?"

"_Jade! Take me and block!_" Harumi cried desperately, "_Hurry!_" The teen couldn't tare her eyes away from him. How could she defend herself against the one who had stolen her heart? Against all reason, she closed her eyes, ready for the final blow.

(_"Jade, you have to take your condition seriously... These aren't normal wounds... I wouldn't want to see you go through that..."_)

A tear fell from the corner of her eye. "You wouldn't want this, Sesshoumaru," Jade said quietly. The prince rained his blade down for the blow. Grabbing her blade, Jade pulled Dragon's Breath for a parry, forcing the stab over her head. "I am being serious," she grunted through the pain swelling in her gut. "I won't make you watch me suffer!"

As the two of them struggled, something caught Jade's eye. An arrow flew over Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. What was it aimed at? Kamachi? "Eahh!" Definitely aimed at Kamachi, but who fired it?

"Damn you, stupid half breed," heaved Takashita somewhere in the dark. "If that hit you, good riddance! How dare you leave me behind!" Jade realized the doll couldn't see in the cloud. Good thing she was on the ground with Sesshoumaru on top of her. The irony DID escape her at her thought; unlike Harumi, who was laughing hysterically inside the blade.

Sesshoumaru had turned away from Jade at the girl's cry, freeing the weakened teen. Silently, the teen wished for her wings to appear. Instantly, they broke through her shirts. They immediately embraced her broken body, cocooning her.

A slight glow of light appeared in Takashita's line of sight. She gaped at the sight as it grew ahead of her. What was it?

Kamachi took her hand down from her cut cheek as the puppet prince licked the blood flowing from the open wound. She could clearly see through the mist. The revived female was slowly approaching them with a loaded bow. "Damn you for interfering, you doll," Kamachi growled. "Unfortunately for you, I already know your weakness, thanks to Lady Kagura."

Backhanding the air, she sent a wind straight for the doll. It hit her, sending her headpiece flying. She gaped before hitting the ground limp. A sleep was forced upon the doll that put a content smile on the girl's face.

Returning her attention to the other, she gasped at the feathered cocoon. The prince had stopped the bleeding on her face, leaving his lips a glossy, dark crimson against his blackened lips. She turned to look at her servant. "Finish her, Lord Sesshoumaru. Strike her while she's weak." He rose from his knee to fulfill her command. Raising his blade high, he brought it down with force enough to split a Tree of Ages, yet upon impact, a light exploded from within, revealing Jade the Jaded Angel.

"Sesshoumaru," she spoke calmly, "I shall dispel your enchantment."

Fetching a feather from her back, she held it behind her left palm. "Hear me," she sang with a power that sent chills through the girl before her, "oh blade of righteousness, appear before mine enemies! SWORD OF LIGHT!" Pulling the feather out of her hand, a light shown from above her fist as a double edged blade replaced the feather. Guard on, she called him out, "Have at me!"

Parries and advances flowed between the two warriors. Jade's wings gave her an aerial advantage over the spelled youkai, yet his range and unending stamina did prove to be an obstacle for her. Sesshoumaru's brute strength wasn't enough against the angel's skill with her sword though, yet she never harmed a hair upon the prince. Defending herself, Jade realized by pure accident that she had needed more leg room. This came from the results of a massive slit in her gown that reached to her mid thigh. A moments glance at the rip cost her a block. The lord's blade slashed at her left leg. She leapt back to avoid damage, but her dress was less than lucky. Another slit and a diagonal rip were the remains of her white attire.

From a safe distance, the guardian smiled. She'd found what she'd been looking for. "_Now, Sesshoumaru, I shall release this spell upon you._" The lord rushed toward her, striking downward. She blocked easily but slipped her foot forward so she could fall backward. Hitting the ground, she watched him raise for another deathblow. He glared down at her as the point of the sword rammed down upon her. The angel waited until the very last second to turn, missing the blade entirely.

Looking up at him, she moved before he could recover. "A kiss..." she whispered to him, "will end this." She took his neck in her hand and pulled him close. He gaped as her warm lips pressed against his cold ones. The gentle touch sent a heat wave through his body, forcing him to drop his weapon. As the warmth returned to his eyes, his irises slowly vanished behind heavy eyelids. A bright light burst from the angel and youkai, shining through the cloud.

Hands over her eyes, Kamachi gasped softly. "What's going on? My grasp on him is... slipping. What did that winged woman do?"

Gradually, the light dimmed down and finally darkened within the angel. Resting on her left arm, she held a normal Sesshoumaru close to her. The two were still indulging in their kiss as she helped the lord to lie down. He was obviously in pain, and his weakened condition did little to aid him. His entire body trembled as his crescent dimly glistened dark red. His battle with the shards was far from over.

"Fear not, young prince," the beauty almost sang ever so sweetly into his ear. "Your trial is near an end. Everything will be fine." Pulling him closer to her, she stroked his face, soothing him.

Opening his amber eyes at last, the lord took in her lovely visage, the scent of her skin, the sight of her chest rising and falling, and the feel of her gentle touch to his face. His pain faded at these thoughts alone, and he made sure to never forget them. Inhaling her scent one last time, he opened his more alert eyes to see her tattered garment. "Jade," he gasped, "what happened to your gown? Who did this to you?"

The angel blinked, thinking fast as Light. "Oh, this?" She ruffled her ruined clothes, "This was the doing of that child, a spell of some form." He looked at her, searching her face for the lie, but her eyes were sound; after all, she wasn't lying.

Around them, the air was clear do to the power of the Light. It had vanquished the dark cloud, making the valley a shallow basin in the countryside. Rin gaped down at the scene below, for she'd never dreamed of a more radiant sight than the streaming Light she'd only just witnessed. Jaken stood, dumbfounded; at Jade holding the lord or the fallen Takashita, none of them could really tell. Sogi mounted the wolf and pointed downward. "Kaze, go!"

The wolf didn't hesitate a moment. Dragging the frog along for the ride, Kaze flew down into the valley, eyes wide with anticipation and thrill. Rin cheered the cavalry cry, backed up by the toad's wails. Jade turned to see them, barreling down to help, with a smile.

The doll caught her eye, lying on her side in the wild grass. The words she'd said came back to her. They stung deeply in her heart and spirit. Such hateful words, any other person would leave her where she was, defenseless and weak. But, Jade wasn't anyone else; she looked to the friends approaching, and in a sure voice, the angel called to them. "Protect Takashita, for me, Sogi! Please, watch over her!"

The rodent gaped at the request. Protect the doll that had deliberately blamed her for this entire event? Had she lost her mind? Fumbling his brow, Sogi told Kaze to run toward Takashita's shell. Rin looked at her mentor in surprise. Dismounting, the rat looked the wolf in the eyes. "Find Takashita's stone, Kaze." Jaken was dropped on the spot as the young, white wolf took off the search.

"What a brute?" the frog grumbled, taking up the Staff of Heads.

"Jaken," Sogi snapped his authority at the toad, "we must raise a barrier around Takashita and ourselves. Combine your Fire with my Ice, and Jade will have no fear for our well being." As the other gaped, the mage added, "She asked us to do this, Jaken. Please." The amphibian nodded with sincerity.

The child turned to the sleeping beauty. Splayed out on the grass, Rin thought she looked lovely and even NICE. A sense of pity entered the nine year old's heart. "_Miss Takashita can be really mean,_" thought Rin, "_but she has a big weakness that she can't control. Does that mean she's just like the rest of us? Jade always treats everyone with the same kindness; I guess that's because she always says everyone has a heart, youkai or human, so I'll do what I can, too. I'll help Miss Takashita as much as I can._"

Reaching for the doll, she took the larger hand in hers. Instantly, a zap struck her mind that felt very much like a stab. "Ahhh!" The girl dropped the hand immediately, screaming in pain.

The angel looked up from the weak youkai. Within a fluid-looking solid shield, the child was seen tossing and turning on the ground, hands grabbing her head. Jade saw Kaze rush back at his mistress' cry. She laid the prince flat on his back, turning her attention to the child. "Rin," she called, "hold on! Help is coming!"

Kamachi had been watching the entire scene before her in shock. They were working together against her, offensively and defensively. She had been told that The Fearful Prince's party was a force to be reckoned with, but this sent a chill through her petite body. It wasn't until the winged woman turned her back to her that the girl snapped out of her amazement. "You turned your back to me..." she said, raising her hands into the air with rage. "How dare you turn your back on me! Damn you!"

Kaze barked from outside the barrier bringing Jade to a halt. She turned to see Kamachi send a massive wind toward her. "_My wings..._" the angel realized too late. The gust hit her, grabbing onto her feathery limbs. Sweeping her upward, Jade was tossed and turned by the aerial maelstrom. In the strong current, her wings were useless and more of her problem then anything else. "_My wings..._" she thought, caught in the heat of the moment, "_I must replace them... shrink them back inside. It will be difficult later, but I must!_"

Against her better judgment, she forced the wings to willing sink back into her exposed back. With less to toss, the wind's effect was easily escape. Landing in a crouch, the now wingless angel looked back at the furious young person. "My attention is yours," she said sternly. "What do you want?"

The small, teen aged adversary gaped at the question. "What do I want?" she spoke in a play tone. Covering her face, the child laughed, much to everyone else's worry. The chuckling slowly ceased,and the girl wiped the tears from her eyes. As the hand passed over her face, a change occurred in her face; her eyes darkened sinisterly at Jade, "I want all that is beautiful," she said darkly.

"Gahhh!" Jade jerked her head to see the prince cry out, grabbing his forehead. "My head... it... burns!" Removing his hand, the female gaped in horror. The crescent was bleeding a glowing crimson. Suddenly, a wind swept him up into the air. "Jade..." he gasped as his eyes rolled into his head, "... not again..."

The angel felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched his face. "What have you done to him?" She cried out, tearing her eyes from the lord to the child, "Why must you put him through this? Can you not see his pain?"

"Shut up!" The girl caressed her throbbing cheek. A look of anger burned in her eyes, yet it was completely different than Takashita's earlier. The black irises held pain and hurt. Jade was well aware how such emotions could birth rage all too well.

"Listen well, bird woman," Jade couldn't help feeling confused by the comment, "I hold Lord Sesshoumaru's very life in my hands. If you want him back so badly, I'll grant you one chance to win him."

The angel took a step forward. "Tell me," she said in her serious tone. "I will perform any task."

Kamachi smirked. "Very well, you must free him from my grasp completely, but you can only do it by steering the power of the wind. Otherwise, he will die."

The vassals gaped from behind Jade. Steer the wind? How could one control something that could not be bound? Kamachi grinned, waiting for the angel to answer her challenge. All conscious eyes were on her, yet her own looked skyward. Enveloped in a floating current of wind, the lord hovered above them all.

"_I promised,_" she thought. "_I promised to watch over and guide you until you awakened. I shall not waiver in my word, Lord Kazuki. And, I will prove my love for you is pure, Sesshoumaru._"

"I have heard it said that the wind is free, and none may catch it." Stares descended upon Jade as she spoke. "Still, I have no fear of your plot," she said in as calm a voice as ever, "for Light is even more difficult to master over. May the wisdom of the winds decide our fates."

They stood across from each other, on either side of the prize. Gazes locked, they waited for the signal to begin the dance. A breeze swirled below the lord. Spreading quickly, it rushed toward the two females. One tap on the arm was all they needed to move. Instantly, Kamachi stepped with her left foot and crossed over with her right, eyeing Jade sadistically as she repeated the step. "_All too easy,_" she thought to herself.

At the same moment, Jade closed her eyes and fell back on her right foot. Swirling her left foot about, she flowed into the counterclockwise circle around Sesshoumaru. She pointed her arms behind her elegantly and arched her torso into a diagonal line. Against the white snow still on the ground, the white clad woman resembled a majestic, white, winter crane about to take flight as she made a slight leap forward, still dancing blind.

Across from her in the circle, the little dancing witch was still crossing over her feet, switching her arms at the same pace. Sweeping her kimono sleeves before her, Kamachi watched the angel smugly. "_What a fool,_" she thought. "_She has no idea how I have learned the secrets of the wind. Lady Kagura instructed me, perfecting my raw skills. She could never harness its power in matter of moments._"

Pausing briefly, the young girl faked a jerk back on her left foot to step forcefully onto her right. On that step, she straightened her legs and swept them in circles, moving round about the circle. Raising her arms above her head, she felt the current swirl between her hands. She felt more confident than ever.

Jade spun in place as if in flight. Wrists crossed, she swept an oval frame before her. Her eyes were still closed as both of the dancers stepped into a figure eight step, much to Kamachi's surprise. They both completed the step with their feet apart, facing one another. Rising to the pads of her feet, Jade spun her right leg about herself, embracing her shoulders. She landed with her feet horizontally parallel together. Sweeping her arms outward, she pushed up onto the very tips of her toes and threw her head back with a halt.

Rocking on her feet twice, Kamachi began to panic. The strange woman was proving to be more of a challenge than she had first thought. She had to call a wind under her feet as she jumped high. Soaring on the back of the wind, she kicked her legs gracefully before landing on the pads of her feet.

Suddenly, she fell backward to the ground. "What...?" She gasped with shock. "The wind... should have caught me. Why did it not catch me? Where has the wind gone? I don't even sense it anymore!" Grasping her hair, she paused as she realized what had just occurred. "It... It can't be..." Gazing over at her opponent, she screamed, "That's impossible!"

Before her eyes, Jade was still on her toes. The wind flowed around her, holding her in the air. She smiled beautifully as the wind stroked her cheek. It had chosen her. She had won, and now, she could end this battle. "Thank you, Whispers of the Air. Please free this young lord, for he still has much to do and learn before his time." Leaving her, she rested her bare feet upon the cold earth. Glancing at the gaping child on the ground, the wingless angel said, "It is over, Kamachi."

Above them, amber, tired eyes, opened against the streams of blood. Sesshoumaru turned to look down at the angel. A worried frown melted to a relieved smile on her visage. He returned the smile and whispered down to her. "Jade..." his voice trailed off as the large shard took form under the pale skin of the crescent moon.

The wind swirling about him slowing died, lowing him to the ground. He rested at Jade's feet, softly. She knelt beside him and raised his head. The shard rested right below the skin, shimmering pink and pure. Placing her hand over the spot, a glimmer of Light left her palm, hitting the shard. As the prince's forehead glowed, the angel pulled the shard from the mouth of the moon.

Holding the sleeping dog in her arms, Kamachi trembled at the sight of the angel. "_Lady Kagura would never let me live this down. The wind left me. I can't do anything! I've lost, and I'm helpless against this woman! I can't accept this. I must fight! I must!_"

She stood, hands shaking, and pulled two fans from her obi, kimono belt.Sogi and Jaken dropped the shield as Jade carried the prince by his arm over to them. Kaze returned with the head piece, and all rejoiced at the victory.

The girl watched with tears in her eyes. She had once known a warmth as grand as they shared. After her birth family abandoned her in a field because of her gender, the wind found her. It directed a youkai to her who took her in and raised her. His daughter had taught her how to harness the power of her elemental guardian. She had now failed the only family she'd ever known. How could they ever accept her back after such a failure?

"Enough!" Kamachi yelled at them, her fans still closed. The vassals looked at her. "I can't... let you live. I can't let any of you live, or Lady Kagura won't let me live!"

The wolf dropped the jewelry and turned toward the young girl, growling with bared teeth. Rin picked it up, fully recovered from her episode. Replacing the head piece, Takashita's eyes slowing opened.

"Lady Kagura only wanted the prince," the girl cried, "but now, I have even failed to destroy the two females she told me to kill!"

Takashita sat up and stared at the trembling dancer. Blinking in disbelief, she whispered, "Kamachi? What are you doing here?"

Sogi's ears stiffed at the doll's words. His heart pounded in his chest. Was this mere coincidence, or was there something behind Takashita's memory? How could she know Kikyou with hatred and this child with calm? The mage dared not to think of the possible reasons.

Opening her fans, Kamachi swung them outward, creating a whirlwind around the party. "If I kill you all, then Lady Kagura would never know of my defeat. I may have lost the wind, but Lady Kagura taught me how to make my own. This swirling wind will shrink, trapping all of you inside. Eventually, it will crush you all!"

The angel stood quickly. "Kamachi, please, there must be another way. Surely, there is some way we could help you."

"No!" Kamachi screamed, tears falling down her face, "Even if Lady Kagura could forgive me, I could never excuse how I failed those who gave me everything! I could never repay them for taking care of me! How could I accept such a defeat? I could never face Lady Kagura, Lady Kanna, or Lord Naraku again!"

"Jade," Sogi called over the wind, "it's no use! The child is too far gone!"

Takashita sat, staring at the girl before them. "Kamachi..."

The sight of the fear-filled child across from her broke Jade's heart. Still, Sesshoumaru was even more helpless than everyone else, and at this point, they were all pretty helpless. The dilemma weighed heavily upon her heart. What could she do? The voices of all their souls cried out to her.

"_I don't want to die, so I can't lose!_"

"_I'm scared! Master! Help us, please!_"

"_Jade, do something, you stupid bird-thing!_"

"_Are we going to die here? We can't!_"

"_Not now! Not here! I can't die here!_"

"_Jade, please... can't... breathe..._"

Grabbing her head, Jade screamed to the dark heavens. Opening her eyes, her brown irises flashed pure, shimmering gold. Dropping her hands, the Child of the Skies gave a vengeful, roaring cry. The wind died instantly as the being's aura overpowered it. She glowed with a hot, white Light, glaring angrily at the mortal before her.

"Humans," she bellowed in an angry song, "I do everything in my power to protect you, guide you, help you. What am I granted in return? You threaten myself and my comrades, call me a monster, and crush every last hope I have! Is there no way to satisfy your greed and ignorance? If all you desire is death and blood, I shall grant you dark your desires!" A brightly, burning Light swirled about her outstretched arm. "Taste the Light that shall purge your existence!" Jade's voice rang clearly as her song came to its end, "BEAM OF LIGHT!"

The Light flashed outward, baring down upon Kamachi. The girl gaped in horror, dropping her fans. She tried to cover her burning eyes as the Light ran straight toward her. "I don't want to die! I'm scared! Please! I don't want to die! NO!" Her screams died out as the Light overcame her. Jade continued to feed the Light as her party members gaped in awe and fear.

Suddenly, a scene played before the angel's eyes. One of long ago that she had never forgotten till that day. A youkai was fighting her in his crazed beast form. She realized that there was no saving him and summoned the Beam of Light! Out of nowhere, a young woman ran up between the, blocking the attack. "Please, don't kill him! He isn't mad! Please!"

Her vision returned to reality in time for Kamachi to appear before her eyes; her soul left her body and cried out in pain as the Light destroyed it. The angel gaped in horror as she cried out all too late. "KAMACHI!" The Light instantly died, relieving the glowing pile of ash. Jade ran up to the remains as the wind carried it away slowly. Dropping to her knees, she trembled, tears streaming down her face. "NO!"

"Jade," called Rin in fear, "Lord Sesshoumaru's head is still bleeding! It won't stop!"

Jade gaped as she turned to see him in Takashita's arms. Rushing over to him, she saw the wound in his forehead wasn't healing at all. Blood seeped down his head in rivers. At this rate, he would bleed to death from depriving his brain. She knew there was a way to save him, but it could also vanquish him. She looked up at the doll without realizing it. Takashita was glaring at her. A stab hit her already shattered heart. There was no other choice; she couldn't hesitate.

Releasing her wings, Jade plucked a feather from her back. Wiping tears from her eyes, she kissed the feather. As the others looked on with curiosity, the angel whispered a song, "Be you to thrive, or be you to die, may Fate today decide." The feather fell from her fingers toward the prince's body. Jade held her breath as it fell ever so slowly as Fate often toys with all. No one dared to move, for they knew Sesshoumaru's life was held by the small object. After what seemed like years, the feather rested on the lord's shoulder. Instantly, it glowed white, dissolving into his body. The blood suddenly vanished from Sesshoumaru's head and hand as if it never was there.

The angel collapsed as she gasped for air. Relief came over her as tears flooded her eyes. Everyone blinked in surprise at her reaction. Gripping the grass, she wept bitterly. Rin placed her tiny hand on her friend's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. The angel looked up at the child. "I am sorry, little Rin. I... I am just... so... happy..." Her voice cracked as she cried again.

The party's attention turning to their lord as he began to stir. Jade shot up quickly. She had promised him he wouldn't see her. "It appears he will recover well. I must go now. Please, do not follow me." With that said, she took to the night sky and flew homeward. "_Forgive me, Sesshoumaru..._"

Once she was gone from sight, everyone blinked up at the dark, starry sky. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. Sitting up from Takashita's lap, much to her disappointment, he looked about, confusion written all over his face. Turning to the others, he asked in a desperate tone, "Where's Jade?"

Takashita sat looking cute, pretending not to know. The others, however, all pointed in the direction she'd flown. The doll sneered at them as they ignored her. The prince dashed off after her. As the doll glared down at the frog, she growled, "Trader!"

In the meadow of the wild flowers, Jade touched down not far from the Door. All the feelings she had held in had built up in her throat. They all came out in a scream of agony. Her heart pounded heavily in her breasts as guilt flooded over her entire body. "I have killed another innocent one! Another human life was vanquished because of my power and me! Help me, Hikari... Help me forgive myself!" She wept bitterly as her wings slowly embraced her.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru finally stopped running, heaving from his sprint. Seeing her, he called out, "Jade! Why did you run away?" She looked up in shock as tears streamed down her cheeks. He gasped once he saw her face. She tried to reply, but the wings reverted her before she could.

This sight made his heart stop dead in his chest. Her clothes were in shambles, shredded by a blade. Blood could be seen from cuts on her arms, legs and cheeks. Still, these weren't what he was really looking at. Her wounds from Kikyou's arrow's were open and bleeding. She made a face of regret. She knew what he had realized. He'd done this. Only Toukijin's unique blade could make such cuts on her body.

"Jade..." he couldn't speak as she fell. Collapsing in the flowers, Sesshoumaru ran over to her, calling her name as tears fell from his eyes. "Jade! I'm so sorry! Jade!"

_Author's Note: _Before I say anything, I want to send a HUGE thank you to my beloved baby, SayaYuma. Without her, this chapter could not be possible. She helped me write the dance sequences; since I specialize in vocals, I'm not so great at writing dances. They're hard you know; if you doubt me, you try writing a imagery detailed scene of dance. Anyway, thank you, Babe. This was one of my original thought out chapters in the beginning, but I couldn't write in until now for obvious reasons... Angel is a key player if you hadn't figure it out yet. It's been played with and tweaked as the plot changed, but it pulled through I think. Gee... I wonder what will become of our characters now: Jade's gravely injured, Angel's upset, Sesshoumaru realized he hurt Jade, Rin and Sogi are edgy over Takashita, and where'd Jade learn to dance? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Keep _A World Apart_ on alert for Chapter 33! It'll be up this month. Ja!

Rin: (_rubs between dog ears_) There, there, Jade. I'm sure lots of different people read your story, girls and guys.

Jade: (_blows nose_) You think so? (_sniffs_)

Rin: (_smiles sweetly_) Yeah, you are a great writer, Jade. I know I could never write like you can. You should be proud of your work, no matter who reads it.

Sess: (_looks away_) _Unless your readers are all perverts..._

Jade: (_swallows a lump in her throat_) You're right, Rin! I love writing, and I am proud of my stuff.

Sess: (_sighs_) Great, now that you've experienced a sample of a mid-life crisis, let's move on, shall we? (_picks up his paper again_)

Jade: (_leans over toward Rin_) Why is he into the newspaper all of a sudden? (_raises an eyebrow_)

Rin: (_whispers_) It's his new addiction, Sudoku. He likes things like that. He only plays the challenge ones I've noticed.

Jade: (_blinks_) And he calls me weird... Anyway, see you guys next chapter!

Rin: (_waves at the invisible audience_) Bye-Bye!


	33. Who are you searching for?

(_Italics_) - Actions

_Italics_ - Thoughts

Jade: (_napping on the couch_)

Sess: (_reading his paper in his chair_)

Rin: (_pokes her head around the couch in that annoying way_)

Sess: (_grips the edges of the newspaper_) Rin... (_grunts the words out_) Do you mind...?

Rin: (_stops to turn toward the the dog_) Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! (_stands at attention next to the recliner_)

Sess: (_looks over the paper to blink at her_) It's been a while since you did that. What? I think you were under ten the last time you did that. (_mulls over the memory_)

Rin: (_smirks_) Usually, I was just trying to tick off Lord Jaken back then. Hmm... It really has been a long time, hasn't it? (_kneels beside the chair_)

Sess: (_puts the paper down_) Yeah... back when... she... (_breath escapes him as his grief returns_)

Rin: (_puts a hand on his_) Don't think about it... Father. You'll only break down like back then.

Sess: (_covers face with hand_)

Rin: (_sighs lightly and hugs him whispering_) Sleep now, Father. Forget those nightmares and sleep.

Sess: (_feels her spell and eyes grow heavy_) Rin... (_falls asleep_)

Rin: (_smiles sadly_) Sleep well... _Father._ (_falls asleep on the arm rest_)

Jade: (_blinks at the two_) Wow... they really are... close... (_eyes down cast_) Oh! Hello, faithful readers! I'm sorry it's taken a while, but here is the next chapter; please enjoy! I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha or the characters from the series. I do claim to the original characters that I came up with though, like Jade, Susan, Mitchel, Sogi, Takashita... well you get the point.

Ch33: "Who are you searching for...?"

"Kazuki! Kazuki, answer me! Please answer me, Kazuki!" A ninja ran through the remains of a collapsed palace. It was moments from sunrise, and the shadow warrior had been searching all night for their missing comrade. As the Sun's first light crept over the horizon, the first ray of hope shown for the ninja at the sight of a hand.

Freeing the victim from the rubble, a labored gasp followed by a cough left the wounded male. The ninja raised his head so he could breathe. "Did... Izaiyoi... escape... with the child?" he wheezed.

"Aye, My Lord," the ninja replied with a sigh of relief. "Lady Izaiyoi and the babe have safely arrived in the next village. Please, do not force yourself to speak. You must reserve your strength..." removing their gas mask, "...my friend."

The lord looked up at the smile. "Jade..." he whispered, "I am... not long... for this world..."

"Do not say that, Kazuki!" The female ninja cried, "We have survived far worse trials than this! You are stronger than this... I know you are!"

Kazuki smiled weakly up at her. "That damned dragon... sealed my fate. I knew that from the beginning. Still... as a guardian, I have fulfilled my purpose."

"But how will your family fare?" the female asked worriedly. "What of your lover and newborn? Inuyasha will never know you. And your eldest? He has not yet recovered after Lady Shikyo's death. They need you just as much as your people!"

The lord took a deep breath. "Jade, my comrade and confident, you are right. My family needs me, but I have saved Izaiyoi and Inuyasha; he may never know my face, but at least, he will know Life. Izaiyoi will be by his side. I have no fear for them. But..."

"But Sesshoumaru," Jade finished for him. "What of him, Kazuki? Lady Shikyo will forever haunt him. How will he survive without you? You know how much he admires you."

Kazuki looked toward the barely visible Sun. A pained expression flooded his face as he thought about her words. "I have failed him, Jade."

"No! You could never have known your wife would do such a thing, even Lord Masaru and I were taken by surprise! You can not claim all the blame for yourself!"

Looking at the female, the youkai lord recalled the secret she had told him. "Jade," he said looking her in the eye, "I have told Myoga my desire for my blades, but I ask of you... Take care of Sesshoumaru."

"What?" she gaped at him.

"I failed you as well, Jade," he said sadly. "I promised I would find a way to break your curse, but now, I will die and leave you alone... again..." He coughed suddenly.

"We were ambitious then," she tried to make light of his statement. "I am truly happy to have a friend that knows my true self. That is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I am more than content with that."

Grasping her arm, the youkai grimaced in pain. He didn't have much time left. "Jade," he seethed through his teeth, "you alone understand the power I have. It was you who taught me to use it. Please watch and guide Sesshoumaru as I should have! Help him as you once did for me, at least until he awakens..."

The ninja gaped at the look in his eyes. "_He has no idea of the true power he possesses. Kazuki... my first friend... you have already saved me. I shall do anything you ask of me._" Nodding, she smiled as tears welled up in her sparkling brown eyes.

"I will take care of him for you, Kazuki. Now... let me send you from this world as you deserve."

White wings ripped through the ninja's back. Kazuki had always been fascinated by them, and now, they appeared even more radiant against the rising Sun. Closing his tired eyes, the Guardian of the Western Plains sighed, "Thank you, Jade, my dear friend..."

Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at him after her transformation. He was barely alive, but he still had that boyish grin on his face. She embraced him, whispering softly to him. "May your journey to the next realm be swift, my dear Kazuki. Fear not for your children, for they both shall grow strong..." She had to pause as her voice cracked from grief, "And thank you for your friendship. I shall never forget you, Kazuki of Light!"

The youkai gaped at her statement and watched as her wings engulf both he and the her. Light - strong yet gentle - surrounded them. His pain faded into nothing. A warmth he had never known swirled about the two of them. A tear fell down from the corner of his eye as he smiled, "_Until we meet again... Jade..._"

The angel wept as she unearthed her lost crony's blades. She knew Myoga and Saiya would never be able to retrieve them, and who knew if Toutou-sai would leave his reclusive volcano and come at all. She had to revert back in order to touch them, even the Heavenly sword Tenseiga stung her hands.

Receiving the Sounga, she noticed a body not far away. Pushing back a crumbled wall, she gaped at the face. Though mostly burned and covered in blood, Jade recognized him as Takemaru of Setsuna. She knew he was the one behind the assault on her friend; even still, it wasn't in her nature to condemn, not as far as she could remember at least. Silently, she prayed he would find peace in the world beyond.

Removing him from the ruins, the ninja placed the Sounga beside the Tetsuaiga. "My time is short, so you must forgive me Lord Takemaru for not giving you a proper burial. I only hope you are granted one." Looking at the risen Sun, a sad smile grew upon her pale pink lips. "I, too, am not long for this life, Kazuki."

In the distance, a large oxen was seen trudging from the horizon. Jade smiled that Toutou-sai had come to honor his master's passing. The smile faded at the thought of his last wishes he had once told her. "Without his body," she thought aloud, "Myoga will no doubt turn to the Black Pearl. Poor soul that must go through that..." As the sword smith waved to the ninja, she waved back, doubtful that they would even speak.

As if to answer her thoughts, a cracking sound reached the ninja's ears. It was close to the swords and corpse. She gasped as a large piece of the wrecked outer gates began to fall. If it fell on the weapons and man, they could all be lost. "_Kazuki valued those blades,_" she thought, running for the wall. Bracing the falling wall with her hands, she grunted under the weight. "_And Lord Takemaru... deserves to be buried... not crushed!_"

"Jade!" came Toutou-sai's aged, old voice in alarm.

"Do not come near here!" Jade cried out as the wall began to crack again, "The gate is about crumble! Wait until it is safe!"

"But Jade," called Myoga with dismay, "what about you?"

Her gaze dropped to the ground. "The gate should miss Takemaru and the blades when it falls if I hold it here! Please, do as Lord Kazuki asked with the Swords of Conquest, and I ask you to bury Takemaru of Setsuna properly! Please..."

"Jade," the ghostly Saiya cried, "you don't plan to perish, do you?"

A light glowed from the ninja as she forced her last ounce of strength. "It... was my fate... Saiya..." The great wall fell in clumps with a roar. "Farewell... my friends..."

"Jade!" Their cries were drowned out by the collapsing wall.

"_I only wish I could go to be with you Kazuki..._" she thought as the rubble buried her alive, crashing down upon her. "_But I will be reborn again and find your child, even if I must fight Time itself..."_

"Kaz..." came a low whisper.

"Jade?" Sesshoumaru gaped down at the teenager, thinking she was awakening.

"Kazu..." she murmured and trailed off. The prince sighed in disappointment. Jade was still unconscious. The realization brought back memories of how he had found her. She had flown back to the meadow of the Door. There, she had wept as her wings engulfed her. That was when he had arrived. She had gaped at him in surprise just before she reverted and collapsed.

Now that the bleeding had ceased, the lord prince had leaned his head back against the mountain. The teen was sleeping in his arm, plagued with nightmares. He couldn't help recalling that not so long ago the tables had been turned. He had laid in her embrace, yet he had been freed of his affliction; now, he was helpless to do anything for her. Even with the Tenseiga, he would only cause her more trauma.

He exhaled heavily. What a way to bring in a new day. Pain stung his heart. He knew this was his fault. Whether he was conscious or not, he had worsened her condition. He almost felt bad for following her, but he had to. Something had transpired between them; he couldn't recall the entire series of events, but he wasn't going to let those feelings die.

Suddenly, Jade gasped and jolted. She arched her back, threatening to further damage her barely healing wounds. Sesshoumaru held her tighter, forcing her to straighten her back out. "Jade!" The lord called to her, "Jade! You must wake up! Now!"

Instantly, her body relaxed. She let out a heavy sigh as dark irises unveiled before him. Weak from blood loss and fatigue, she looked up at him in the eye. "Kazuki...? Is that you? I thought you had left me alone again. I was... frightened."

"What? Kazuki? Jade, it is I, Sesshoumaru." The prince stared down upon her. "How did you come to know my father's name?"

Realizing her mistake, Jade quickly tried to rise only to find the task too difficult. Flinching, she lied back down, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I was having a dream, and you look like someone I saw."

"Don't worry about that," the youkai waved the mix-up. Helping her sit up, she planted beside his arm against the mountain. "But I must ask how you came to know my father's name. Most called him the Great Dog, so few actually knew his name."

Eyes glazed at the memory of the vision she'd had. "I saw some memories of one of my past lives. Her name was Shirai Jade, a rouruni ninja. She left her clan in the East to serve a lord in the West." Sesshoumaru mulled over the surname. It sounded very familiar to him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed at the enlightenment, "Lady Shirai? As in Father's body guard? The strange ninja that spied for my father and drove Mother insane was you? You were the creepy woman in tight, black clothes?"

Nodding, Jade looked at the ecstatic prince. "I was one of your dad's closest friends. I saved his life, more than once, and he promised to save me from... never mind. I was actually with him in his last moments, before dying shortly afterwards myself."

The lord felt heat in his chest at the thought of his father relationship with the woman he loved. What was it? He had to look away, embarrassed by his hidden emotions. Was he getting jealous? Impossible!

The teenager seemed to sense his struggle. "You know," she said quietly, "he was the first, real friend I ever had in all my lives. I could be completely honest with him about myself and my past." The prince turned his head back to look at her. She was looking right in his eyes. "Before he died, Kazuki asked me to watch over you. He thought he had failed you as a father, but he believed I could teach you the secrets of your birthright, as he should have. I taught him about the ancient power he possessed that you inherited, yet he believed you could awaken it."

"Awaken?" the dog raised an eyebrow at the word. "_Awaken... to what?_"

Jade looked away at the question. Her loose hair fell between their line of sight, covering most of her face. All the lord prince could see was her moist lips, which drew his full attention. "Awaken," she said in a serious voice, "the true guardian the lies dormant within you."

Sesshoumaru realized the familiarity of the statement. When he first met her true nature, she had spoken of a power he possessed of great magnitude. Was that what this true guardian was? How was it that Jade knew about this? What hadn't she told him? "Jade," the lord said in a suspicious tone, "what power is at work here? What is this 'true guardian'? What are you, really?"

The female didn't turn or speak a word of response. As he stared at her, waiting for her answer, a tear streamed down her visible cheek. A sting of regret hit the dog's heart. Had he caused her sorrow with his forward questions? Reaching for her chin, Sesshoumaru turned her face gently toward him. She didn't try to resist as she looked up at him. Gaping, he saw the usual sparkles of Angelic Jade looking back at him. Though the Light was there, he saw a deep sorrow within her irises. What had he done to do this to her?

"Young Prince," came the angel's mature voice from the teen's lips, "you deserve to know the truth of my past. Your lord father had asked me the same questions you have today. Now, I will tell you as I did him. You should know about my curse."

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped at the last word. A curse? Jade was under a curse! How? Why? His heart pounded inside his chest just thinking about what kind of enchantment she might be under. His fingers slipped away from her as she turned her face skyward.

"A story of such depth is best told from the beginning." Sighing lightly, she dropped her visage, smiling a very sad smile. "Yes," the angel said quietly, "the beginning is a very good place to start..." The prince knew she had a long history to retell. He sat back against the mountain. Resting his arm on his raised knee, he waited to hear the first half of the greatest epic of all time.

"It began long ago," Jade started to muse over the memories of the long gone past, "when this world was quite young. I was much older than yourself, even then, a naive hermit among my kind. The Children of the stars rarely cared for anyone outside our heaven. They saw humanity and nature as specks of dust that would never fully develop.

"You see, stars are born from dust gathered together and transformed under extreme pressures, which takes ages to humans. When the dust cloud pulls itself within, it explodes with Light! That first Light is the birth of its child. I witnessed many of these events in my life among the stars and my brothers and sisters. Even with all those wondrous aspects, I still found the small and momentary things in life were much more valuable." A smile grew brighter upon her face as she recalled one of her fondest memories.

"I once saved a male wolf cub, not at all different from dear Kaze. He was alone, and I, too, longed for companionship. With my opinions, most of the Star Children would not commune with me, so I took him under my wing. I named the cub Wolf, for I have very little creativity in my spirit. I loved him dearly, and he did the same for me; still, my timeless life would see his end sooner than I had thought..." She paused to regain her composure.

"While I was in this world, a human declared him a monster and frighten the people. I searched for him, afraid of what I might see. I found him at the foot of a cliff, battered and bloodied. I had never felt lose or abandonment before. In my arms, I held his lifeless form close to me. He was my first and only friend then, for I would not meet your lord father for ages. I was alone again. I had no control of my emotions. I cried out for Wolf to come back, but he never stirred.

"I believed I would been lost in my sorrow forever, but thankfully, that wasn't the outcome. I wept even after the day had ended and the stars appeared above. It was then that Master Hikari came to me. The oldest, wisest, strongest, and most beautiful of the Star Children, Hikari only spoke at the moment his wisdom was required. Kind and compassionate, I believe he was the greatest being to ever live. In all his glory, our leader came to me in my hour of grief. The one no one could accept was graced by the Master's presence." Sesshoumaru gaped at the name. Was this the Master?

"He knelt before me and asked why I wept for the animal. I told him that he was my only companion. He gave me a look of curiosity that I remember even today. He inquired why I valued something so fragile and brief. I replied that true value was in the things we cannot replace. Each momentary life has a spark that no star could ever recreate. Such things as humans, animals, plants and even the individual soul were irreplaceable.

"The ancient one looked at me with something I have never understood. He took the wolf from me, and he said he would bring back Wolf to me. He told me not to cry because my smile was so much lovelier. Holding the creature close, he began to dissipate into Light. I was worried because I did not understand then what was happening, but he told me to smile until he came back to me. It was then he told me that he loved me and vanished.

"I later was told that a star had exploded. All of the Children looked to our parent stars to find who had died. I was devastated to find it was Hikari's. I did not leave my star for some time, yet that only made the rumors worse. I was accused of killing Master Hikari. All of the Star Children turned against me, and eventually, they came short of vanquishing me entirely. Instead of ending me, Hikari's closest friend and twin star - Ouran - said I should be spared death for the sake of Hikari's love for me. The others conformed to his desire, and that was how I came to be cursed."

She paused a moment. He remained silent, studying her. The story had left him speechless. What an ordeal for one person to carry alone. His eyes were fixed on her face. The visage that normally shone with care and love were now hard and stoic at the memories she recalled. "_When she tells me about the curse,_" thought Sesshoumaru, "_I can't help feeling that I'm going to learn more than just those details. What world am I about to enter? How was Father involved in this? Why did he even get involved?_"

"They told me," Jade continued, "that since I valued mortals so highly I should become one. I... I was stripped of my wings - which took centuries to regrow - and sealed within a mortal form: mind, body, and soul. Ouran stayed by my side as I awaited the darkness of my first death. He told me that Master Hikari's star may have died, but he would keep his word; his soul was not gone. He would return, and he would release me from my affliction. Years passed as I came to understand my curse... and Master Hikari's fate.

"Each of my lives is born female and given the name of Jade. I am ignorant of my past; hence, the seal on my mind is one I have easily and most often broken, yet I have not always been able. My body reduced to mortal limitation is the result of its seal. I have been born as a human, a hanyou, and a full blood youkai. I have only broken this seal three times, so you can imagine it is rather difficult to break through. Lastly, I am trapped in a vicious cycle of dying young and losing the one thing I care most about. This is the true curse I cannot escape. Only Hikari can break this seal, and that is what I wait for. When I told your father, he swore he would break my spell."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to see how his father could have thought he could do anything. "Jade," he spoke softly, as if walking on eggshells, "why was my father so intent on your curse being lifted? I understand that close comrades as you were would wish for each other's well being, but why did he take it so personally?"

The female looked into his eyes from the corner of her vision. He should know this part most of all. Was he ready for such knowledge? It was a bit late to consider withholding information, so if she was going to make it rain she might as well let it pour. "When I was reborn the first time, I was born in the Western Province, here in Nihon. This was the first time I broke my mind's seal by pure luck, for I came to know Master Hikari's fate."

"What became of him?" Sesshoumaru found her eyes behind her hair. They were fixed on him. He froze at the gaze. Was she hesitating to speak?

"Master Hikari preformed a sacred spell that is often called the Gift of Love." Jade looked to the horizon of the morning sky as she continued. "It is the exchange of one's life and sometimes soul for another."

The prince gaped at her. "You mean..."

Her eyes grew sad again. A tear fell down her cheek as she finished. "He gave his soul to Wolf, but Wolf's body was not able to sustain his power. In the end, both of them disappeared." She paused and closed her eyes. The dog knew she was holding in all the pain, for he felt it from her aura. He couldn't help wanting to embrace her, but he realized it would do less than dull her sorrow. What could he do?

"All was not lost yet," Jade said quite suddenly. "I was told by the village myko that in the heart of our lands a miracle occurred. At around the time Master Hikari vanished, a great light appeared. She said it spread far and wide across the whole plain. When it finally subsided, a baby lay at its center. A monk found the infant and raised him in his shrine. The child was described with amber eyes, pointed ears, hair as the moon, and the image of a crescent upon his brow. He grew powerful, wise, and handsome. He later united the Western Plains as their guardian. They called him the White Guardian because his power shone white with Light."

Sesshoumaru gaped at her as she turned to him. "He also had the ability to transform into an enormous canine beast. He was your ancestor, the first Great Dog. The family of last guardian of the line was thought to have been completely destroyed nearly two hundred years ago by an assault on the palace, but the youngest son survived and was taken to the East. I found him and helped him restore his lands. That was how your father reunited the West."

"So," he paused, thinking aloud, "my family holds the key to your curse... What can my bloodline do to undo a curse of that magnitude?"

Smiling, Jade almost laughed. "You sound like a toned down version of your father. He almost jumped to the moon in anticipation of breaking the curse." Her laughter quieted as she answered his question. "As I am reborn, Master Hikari and Wolf lie asleep within the males of your bloodline. Those strong enough to tap into them have only managed to reach Wolf. That is why you are able to become a dog, yet that is not your true self. The true power you possess is that of Master Hikari. I know that he is the only one who can free me; I shall wait until that day comes, for it is all I can do."

The prince mulled over the news. "_If he lies dormant in the males of my bloodline, I could be the key. My father could also have been the one. Inuyasha - gods forbid - could even hold the power to free Jade. Still, anyone in my family could have been the one. She couldn't have missed him, could she? How long has she waited to be liberated?_"

Eyes locked on the female, Sesshoumaru swallowed the nerves in his throat before he asked the question. "Jade, how long have you been waiting?"

The child of the stars made a tired face. It had been ages since she had thought about how old she was. Looking at the morning sky, the celestial maiden thought about how many stars had died since Hikari's. "The sky has changed a great deal in my years. I have seen stars vanish years after its death. I have seen stars born and grow old. It has been thousands of years since Hikari's star exploded in the heavens to birth the new..."

Leaning forward, Sesshoumaru looked at into her brown eyes. The sparkles were there, but they didn't radiate as they usually did. Those beautiful eyes showed a fatigue that he had never seen before. She was exhausted. Tired of living, he feared was what he saw, or was it that she was tired of seeing death? She was a true immortal, destined to an existence of pain and suffering. What had she lived through? What had she seen from this world?

The two continued to sit among the dew covered flowers as the colorful sunrise washed over into blue. They remained silent and still. The lord was contemplating everything she had told him. He believed her whole-heartedly, something he was certain not many others had done. Why did he believe her? All his wits and intelligence told him there was no merit to her tale, yet his heart and soul - which he had only recently started listening to - accepted all of it immediately.

Why was that? Was it because he loved her? He did admit that he still felt something for Takashita, but he had come to realize that she was somehow not the Takashita Jade he'd loved all those years ago; still, he was beginning to believe those feelings were for the real Jade. What did this angel feel for him? Was she in-love with Hikari? Did she feel anything for the young prince? As he contemplated, he thought about what she could possibly see in him.

"_Now that I actually think about it,_" he thought, "_I don't have much to like. I'm a cold-blooded killer, and I often tread on the hearts of others, especially my brother's._" He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. "_But since I've been with her, I have become... something else. I don't know the word to use, but I feel like I'm different, lighter... even warm._" Reaching around her, he pulled the female close, resting her head on his chest.

She gasped at his action. Her face flushed at the touch she had longed for. Her heart fluttered at the thought of staying in his embrace. "_Do not let me go, Sesshoumaru. Let me stay just this way, just with you..._"

The prince leaned his head close to her, as if he heard her thoughts. He closed his eyes to allow his nostrils to take in her full scent. The aroma of flowers he had never seen, the scent of wind tossed pollen, it was by far more beautiful than any fragrance to grace his nose. This female had taken him in her hands, crumbled his hardened heart, watered it with her gentleness, and reshaped him forever. All he wanted was to complete that empty hole in her heart by becoming her key.

"I'll find it, Jade," he whispered. Her eyes gaped as she listened. "I will find the way to awaken Hikari. I want to see you free to live... I will see you free to live your life as you desire, no matter what you decide." He grasped her tightly as he said those words, a futile attempt to keep her there.

Tears fell to his kimono. The dog had no idea how much his simple words had meant. Ages of loneliness, centuries of losing, tens of thousands of years of suffering alone were washed over by a few words. "_He has no idea of the power he possesses,_" she thought. "_Sesshoumaru - my first love - you already freed me... Thank you for this love. I shall always hold you dear, even after you fade away from me, Sesshoumaru of Light._"

"Hey now," came a playful voice from under the dog's ear, "don't go all softie on me." Sesshoumaru looked down, blinking at the tearful, brown eyes of the tomboy he knew so well. She smirked up at him, wiping away some tears. "The perfect lover image doesn't fit you too well."

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to act more on my heart's impulses," he countered, looking right into her sparkling irises.

She swallowed the lump of nerves. He was doing it again, the heartless heart-throb. "Now we both know I didn't say that," she countered his counter. "I don't use complicated words to make you listen. I use little ones, so you don't get confused." She made a pinching gesture with her fingers as she grinned at him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, preparing his comeback. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his eyes gaped, and he bit his tongue. The tomboy rose an eyebrow at his facial expression. What was wrong with him?

"Oh! Sorry, Prince Sess," Susan apologized. Leaning over, the flower child pulled the tail out from under the Door. A slight yip tried to escape his throat, but he kept his lips tightly pressed together to prevent any such action. The American looked around the afflicted dog to her roommate.

"Hey, Jade," she said in a cheerful mood, "I'm glad I found you so soon. They just announced on the TV - since the rain won't be letting up for a while - there won't be school for the rest of the week due to flooding." The teen instantly jumped into the air, whooping for joy.

"Jade!" The lord scolded her, returning to himself, "What did I tell you about your injuries? You reopened them once already! You're lucky they're healing as well as they are right now. I do admit that it was my fault they opened again, but if you reopen them this time, I will rub salt into the wound; believe me!"

The blonde looked up and down the brunette's attire. Gaping at the rips and tares, Sue swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of what her best friend had done to earn those. "Jade..." she almost squeaked, gaining their undivided attention, "if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your clothes? Or, do I even want to know?"

Blinking at the shorter teenager, Jade scrambled her brain for some kind of explanation. "Well Sue," she began, placing a hand on the other's shoulders, "it's not something you tell the weak of heart. I had a run-in with a crazed canine; since Sesshoumaru was off somewhere, I faced it alone. No harm done though, I just need to change." She grinned down at her friend, trying ever so hard not to laugh herself senseless.

Raising her shirt just below her chest, Sue and Sesshoumaru gaped at the smoothe abdomen. The dog grabbed her barely held together shirt, speechless. Jade smirked, covering her bronze skin. Winking down at the dumbfounded prince, she said in Japanese, "See, you old pervert? I can take on anything."

Blinking away the shock, Sesshoumaru stood in her face. "Jade, you knew all along, didn't you? How long have you been healed? When did you start for that matter? I was stressed beyond any stress that I've ever experienced in my life, and you neglected to mention that you were fine. What's going on, dammit?"

Cradling her neck in her hands behind her head, the masculine female rolled her eyes. "Maybe I was entertained by your emotional flood? You know it is rather amusing to hear you open you mouth and yell like a grade schooler." Turning on her heels, she headed into her closet.

The dog yelled back at her, "Don't walk away from me like that! Get back here!" He walked in after her. Sue couldn't help wondering what transpired between them this time.

Wearing her bored expression, Jade hid her true feelings of relief within her heart well. Glancing over her shoulder at the youkai lord following her, her eyes softened for a moment. "_For a moment,_" she thought, "_you seemed just like Master Hikari. Just like him..._"

_Author's Note_: I know I said no more sap stories, but I realized Angel didn't have her background established. It stunned me because I've known that all along, but I neglected to tell my audience. Sorry... So yes, now you know what is up with Jade. Great! I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm in Astronomy, and I think I was writing in that class when we went over stars; it is first thing in the morning, 7:25am. I needed to get my mind awake... at the expense of my teacher's lecture. Anyway, yeah, this chapter was mostly informative, but I tried to tie in the plot too. By the way, someone asked me if I was spelling "myko" correctly. I will admit that the word is miko, but I saw it as myko once; I think it looks prettier that way. So yes, I'm admitting to a purposeful typo. Now that that is out, I can't think of anything to say to mess with your heads. There really is no cliff hanger, so I guess I'll just say please read the next chapter. Later!

Sess: (_sits up_) Wha... Rin, did you...? (_sees her sleeping on the armrest_) Never mind. Jade, are you in the area?

Jade: (_far off voice_) I'm outside, Sesshoumaru. How was your nap?

Sess: (_stands at the screen door_) You were standing over me as I slept? (_opens the door and steps out_) Turning into a stalker, huh? (_sits on the step next to her_)

Jade: (_smiles at the stars_) No, I just happened to notice. (_pauses to think_) Sesshoumaru, you and Rin are really close, aren't you?

Sess: (_raises an eyebrow_) Where did that come from? (_no response_) Well, we have been together for a long time. We share a close bond, like family I think you would say. Why do you ask?

Jade: (_hangs her head_) _Riku said I was going behind his back, but we weren't; Sesshoumaru really is my critic. Still, why did it hurt when I saw Rin take care of him? Why is my chest pounding just sitting next to him? My head hurts! I'm thinking too much, darn it!_ (_rakes head in frustration_) Why do I always think too much? (_whimpers from scratching her scalp_)

Sess: (_smiles reflexively_) Don't give yourself a headache. Somethings are right in front of your nose, but they're the hardest to see. (_pets her head_) Now, tell me the names of the different stars things again.

Jade: (_blinks as ADD changes her train of thought_) You mean constellations?

Sess: (_smiles sadly_) Yeah... constellations. _Which constellation are you from, Jade?_

Rin: (_yawns_) Where'd everybody go? (_finds them talking under the stars_) _Nice move, Dad! Now you need to actually get up to bat... That could take a while. _(_sighs_) See you guys next chapter. Shh...


	34. The Animal Within

_Italics_ - Thoughts

(_Italics_) - Actions

Jade: (_stares tiredly at computer screen_) I gotta post this really early cause there isn't room for an intro. Everyone is still asleep, but why wouldn't they be at three in the morning! (_groans and yawns_) I... Jade the Inujin... don't own Inuyasha at all. I have a thing for Sesshoumaru and his group cause his kid brother is annoying and boring. I wrote this story with a lot of original people, like Jade and Susan and Sogi and those people. The coffee's finally finished brewing, so have a swig of caffeine, start typing, and I'll send this off. Enjoy... (_slugs off to the kitchen_) ... It's gonna be a long morning...

Ch34: The Animal Within

"You called me down, Mr. Upton?"

"Ah! Jade, come in," replied the student councilor at the knock. "I believe you are familiar with my guest." He motioned to the wall. Jade looked over for a shock.

"Ms. Rains," she gasped in surprise, "long time, no see! What're you doing here?"

"Well," the social worker replied in her sweet, high voice, "Mr. Upton gave us a call and asked me to come see him about you." The smile was sweet as always, but the teen remembered that the kinder that smile was the worse off she ended up. Guard was up, and her battle face on. She wasn't that Jade Carden anymore, and she wasn't ashamed of what she was now.

"Take a seat, Jade," beckoned Mr. Upton. The tomboy made sure to choose the seat furthest away from both of them. Placing her backpack in snatching range, she sat without dropping her icy gaze.

"What did you want to discuss, Mr. Upton?" came Jade's cold, serious voice. She watched Ms. Rains cross her legs as the other pushed a pencil over his ear. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Jade," began the man, "you've been with us since your junior year, right?" The nearly eighteen year old nodded, thinking back on her last move two summers ago. "Now, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this; your grades are fine, but it's your attendance record we're concerned about. I was approached by the Attendance Office on the matter. You've missed ten days in this third period already, and you had to apply for a waiver last semester for over twenty absences from school. I am aware of your health condition, but I think this is a problem we need to address."

Jade bit the side of her tongue. How was she supposed to say something in defense? "I always make up my class work, sir," she said, coolly. "I also have excuse notes that have all been approved. I don't see this problem you're so worked-up about."

Looking at the social worker, Mr. Upton rubbed his wedding band before proceeding. All the teachers said Jade was an uncut diamond: beautiful and unbreakable. This could be getting ugly. "I asked Ms. Rains about your history," he continued. "She informed me of your life in the projects... and your violent past."

Stiffening, Jade narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you implying? I'm not in a gang, if that was your theory. I would never drop to such a level. If you have something to say, say it, Mr. Upton. I've never taken well to being coddled." Ms. Rains blinked at the teenager's increased vocabulary.

"Alright then," sighed the councilor, "I want you to tell me what's going on. Your episodes are instigated by stress to the mind, but I know Miss Gimlee's home is a calm environment. What is going on, Jade? Are you skipping? Is there something you aren't telling anyone? I want to hear you defend yourself. You are a brilliant student and a good kid. I want to believe you, but I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"Please, Jade," begged Ms. Rains in her sweet voice, "we are here for your sake. We're here to help. It's our job, and we enjoy doing it. I know you hate to hear this, but we are looking out for your best interests."

Staring back at them, if they had noticed such things, they could have seen the slight red tint in Jade's brown irises. "_What do they know?_" She thought angrily, "_They don't understand the world I'm in. They don't even know want I am! How can they judge me in their ignorance and disbelief? How dare they? How dare they!_"

Fingers stiffened as if she were about to claw them to shreds. Clenching her canines, she barely kept a growl at bay. As muscles rippled the teenager's shoulders and arms, Mr. Upton gaped slightly at the side of the student he'd never seen. Looking back at the adults, Jade's eyes began to fade more into crimson, sending chills through the room.

"How can you expect me to answer such questions?" She spoke with an authority that held the two before her. Talons at the ready, her body was tingling with the desire to fight, but her mind knew better; she held the inner beast where it was. Still, she couldn't forever. "You have records of my past, files on my health, and even theories on my activities, but in reality, you don't know anything. You can't understand me while you live ignorant! You could never come close to even understanding me or why I live the way I do! And what's worse, you don't even want to! You never really take the time to actually care at all!"

With her final statement, the young woman grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room faster than they could blink. Mr. Upton gasped and reached for the phone on his desk. Suddenly, Ms. Rains held his hand down. He gaped up at her, still speechless from Jade's words. The social worker's face was hidden by her hair. Finally, she found the strength to lift her face, though the shame remained.

(_"You really don't know anything about her, do you?"_)

Adam Warnken's words echoed in her ears. It had been almost two years since she had taken this child away from that family, but at that moment, it was all fresh in her mind. They had been right, she didn't know Jade at all. Yes, she had files all about her life and health, along with countless others, but she didn't know the individual that Jade Carden was. She hadn't even tried to get to know her on their trip to the Gimlee house. What made her smile? What brought tears to her eyes? What was her passion? She was a very special child. Why had it taken her this long to realize that?

Revealing her tearful eyes, Alice Rains swallowed the nerves before she spoke. "Mr. Upton," she said quietly, "let her go. She has no need for us, and we can't interfere with the life she chooses. I'll vouch for her absences." The memory of the strange earthquake came back to her. "Believe me..." she said, pausing for a smile, "I have her best interests at heart... now."

"Jade!" exclaimed her roommates. "How'd you get here? We thought you'd missed the bus!"

The seventeen year old was lying on the bottom bunk, one leg resting on the other raised knee. Her eyes were veiled by her smooth lids, yet her visage was so calm it gave the opposite impression. Facing the bunk above, she didn't turn or open her eyes to reply. "I ran." All fell silent: self explanatory.

The twins poked their heads close to the, once again, napping tomboy. She looked so serious; they were itching to read the thinkings going through her mind. They had to be good!

"If anyone tries to probe my head for any reason, I will make all pandemonium break loose." Jade paused for the statement to sink in. "I'm a ticking time-bomb right now. Just thought I'd warn you." The twins took the hint.

On the other hand, Susan had to be the thick-skulled one. She always had to figure out people's problems, especially when homework wanted to be ignored. "Now, Jade," the flower child sat on the floor next to the bunk, "I think we both know you just need to talk. I'm here to listen to whatever you want to say. Out with it." The twins rolled their eyes. Mitchel walked back to his room, for his own safety's sake.

Jade eyed the blonde from the corner of her vision. "Well," she began, a little uncertainty in her voice, "I got called down to see Mr. Upton today..."

"Uhuh," Susan confirmed that she had heard the statement.

"And," the tomboy tapped the toe of her boot on the top bunk, "Ms. Rains was there, too. They said they wanted to talk to me about my absences."

Susan nodded her head. "And what happened then?"

"I got ticked when Mr. Upton compared my absence issue to my 'violent past', as he called it. I mean, he made it sound like I'm skipping school to be a gangster!" Her eyes went reddish-brown at the memory. "I'd never do anything like that! They don't know a thing!"

Mark met May's gaze at the chill. Jade was angry, but something else was there; something that felt very similar to the gaze of eyes waiting, waiting to snatch up prey. They turned to Susan, speaking in unison, "Sue, maybe the therapy session isn't the best of choices..."

"Nonsense." Susan replied quickly, "Jade just needs to get her feelings out so they aren't bottled up. It's a proven release for stress."

"Release?" Jade sat up. "I can't release with words. They just get jumbled up in my head and give me headaches. No, what I need is a good..."

She stopped, looking toward the closet and what lay within it. "What I need is a good beat down on some dumb monster." A grin spread across her face as she thought about it. "Why didn't I come up with that sooner?"

"I don't think violence is the answer here, Jade." The twins pulled her out of the teen's path.

Grabbing Dragon's Breath, Jade pushed the Door open. Adjusting her sheath on her hip, she waved to her roommates. "Don't wait up for me. This could take a while."

"Why then..." murmured May.

"... Is she..." continued Mark.

"... Smiling about it?" they finished together. Jade was gone though, and a shiver ran through them at the thought of her stress releasing exercises.

"How do we end up in these situations?" Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. A vein swelled within his left temple from irritation.

"Well..." Jaken squawked, trembling in fear, "... there are just too many insolent fools in the world who think they can take you on, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken," Sogi sighed from exhaustion at the frog's very presence, "I believe that was a rhetorical question on His Lordship's part."

"I agree." Takashita almost growled. "Especially since this was your doing, Jaken! You really need to contain you tongue!" The rest of the party groaned at her hypocrisy.

"Could we stop arguing over this?" Rin clung to her wolf companion, "That thing is still coming toward us!"

Other than the pissed prince, the party gaped at the giant centipede monster, running toward them. Jaken coward behind the rat, a less than sufficient cover. It was true; the foolish frog had caused the problem, yet again. It had started out with simple bullying of some young centipedes that were crawling at his feet, but their mother turned out to be much larger then them; boy was she perturb! Needless to say, the chicken newt went running back to his lord for rescue, but this time, the dog had had it.

"You deal with it." The party gaped in horror at his order. As the two mouthy ones tried to plead, the dog youkai flashed his infamous glare - which was going unused as of late - upon them. "You deal with it." Jaken and Takashita cried from fright, bowing their understanding.

"I hate to interrupt," Sogi said calmly from the ground. A smile upon his face that didn't seem quite right haunted the two vassals.

"Run!" Rin cried. Kaze dashed away as the centipede rushed closer. The vassals scattered, screaming as the mad monster sent her children after them in swarms.

Sesshoumaru remained grounded, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the noise of their girlish cries. Was this really the best of his party? "Jaken! Rin! Sogi! Takashita!"

The vassals paused at their lord's voice. "Why do you run from mere vermin? I did not allow you to follow me as your protector! Is this the party of the Fearful Prince? I brought each of you with me because you can take care of yourselves! Now, show me I did not make a mistake!"

Each of them turned toward the swarm of bugs. Though his words were harsh, they had gotten the message. He believed in their abilities, so how could they disappoint him now? With new motivation they collected themselves. This was a test. Sesshoumaru would not fight. They would protect their lord.

Sogi and Jaken each covered the creeping things with fire and ice. Hisses resounded before the crackle of roasting drowned out the cries. Instant silence swept over the infant centipedes as ice ensnared them. With a wave of the rodent's little hand, the ice shattered into the smallest fragments, destroying the forms it had encased. The two animals congratulated one another silently, briefly, before chasing down more.

Little Rin called to her wolf's mind. "_Get enough distance to ready a charge._" The wolf snuffed an acknowledgement, bolting for the open plain. She gripped his neck tight as he skidded to a halt. He waited as she sat up, hands to her chest. Closing her eyes, the child called to the voices of the void. "_Master,_" she called among the many voices, "_give me strength to vanquish my enemy. Guide my familiar, Kaze, through __their very__ heart. Grant my plea, I pray!_"

"_That rat is making you too formal, my child,_" came the strong and caring voice of the one Rin called "Master". "_All you really have to do is ask. Anyway, go on; you have my blessing, and tell Sesshoumaru I said 'hello'._"

"_Oh yes, Master,_" the child smiled sweetly. "_Thank you again._" Gripping the wolf's neck, she opened her eyes, revealing blazing white sockets. They glowed so brightly that it seemed to flowed out as water. "Run with your brother wind, Kaze! Run straight through them!"

The wolf howled as his red eyes flashed white as his mistress'. Charging the centipedes, his white fur began to transform into tongues of white flame. His form, as well as Rin's, faded into a white streak, plowing through the bugs. An array of white flooded behind them over the remaining. All that was left, after the glowing pair finally stopped to look, was the glowing ash. The girl then pointed majestically toward more pests, and the wolf ran for more.

Elsewhere, the doll fired five deadly arrows, skewering five creeps each at least. She was counting of course. Her main objective was to reach her lord's side. The creatures had gone from monsters to maggots in her eyes. Mere obstacles that were standing between her and Sesshoumaru could never be taken lightly in her wrath. Firing another five from her bow, the female move forward. "Out of my way, little bastards!"

From where he still stood, the prince grinned. "I knew they could handle a little pest control," he said mostly to himself. "Still," he continued, looking up, "what are we going to do about you, Miss Centipede?" If the female monster had been angered earlier then she was furious now. Her young were being slaughtered right before her eyes. The vassals weren't ready to take such an opponent. In the back of his mind, the dog wished the final member of his party was present. As the mother centipede towered above him, he silently cursed, "_Jade! Where are you when you are needed?_"

The giant bug roared violently, much to everyone's surprise. Flinging away from the youkai lord, a figure dropped from the sky. Landing on three limbs, Jade rose to her feet. "Before you get to the big boss," she said crazily, "you have to take on the sub-boss. Bring it, little limbs! I've been waiting for this all day!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. He'd missed her since she'd left. Now, she was here, after he'd called for her. Some might call it a coincidence or happens chance, but the dog youkai wanted to believe she had answered his spirit's call, even if it wasn't so. Shaking his head, he cleared the wishy-washy thoughts from his mind. Jade's battles were always interesting to watch, and he wasn't about to miss this one.

Jade had been striking at the giant bug's under side and the back of it's head, but she'd failed to penetrate the surface with her blade. "All I did was tick it off, Harumi," the teen said with a hint of irritation. "We need to break that thing open! What do I need to do?"

"_In all honesty,_" the blade replied, "_I'm at a lose. We tried every blade and weapon I know, and the beast is still unaffected, it seems. I don't know else to do._"

The tomboy grunted in disapproval. Harumi was the sword whiz, not her. All she knew was her fists, but how would that be any better than a blade? Yelling in frustration, the teen tried the double-edged blade one last time. The creature hissed in annoyance at the teen's persistence. From behind the young woman, the beast reached with its rear half.

Jade didn't see it coming, and the lord's warning came too late. She was too angry to notice anyway. She gasped as the centipede coiled about her. Dragon's Breath fell to the grass as the monster's grip tightened. The rest of the party was left to watch, for they feared to anger the female creature any further. Sesshoumaru stood where he had, grunting. He couldn't do anything, but she wasn't completely helpless; she could take on anything.

Struggling against the beast's grip, Jade growled to suppress pain. It was crushing her after all. Her thoughts drifted to that afternoon in Mr. Upton's office. Why was she thinking about that now? Wasn't she trying to forget that? He was just being a stuck-up, know-it-all adult that thought he knew everything. Ms. Rains was just being her usual self. What had she expected out of them? Nothing. She knew better. Dad's key to survival: You can only rely on yourself; people can't always be trusted. Just like now.

Ruby irises flared as Jade released a cry that sent a chill through the dog. She laxed every muscle in her body instantly, loosening the centipede's grasp. With a sudden reaction, the teen burst from the monster's hold. A howl of pain left the female as a third of her body was ripped away. In mid-air, the black gloves flew up. Seconds before landing, they were fastened tight and ready to go. "Oh, Mama Centipede," came Jade's voice in a sinister tone, almost laughter, "you miss your babies that much, huh? I'll take you to see them all... personally!"

Sesshoumaru watched as the teenager pounded the centipede's shell into her meat. She hadn't looked this excited in battle since her fight with Shitoku the Panther. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. She held such power, but it could be a dangerous ability, too. "_What holds you at bay?_" he wondered in amazement.

Takashita turned from the last few centipedes chasing her. Before her eyes, she saw her rival, kicking the centipede giant. It was working, too! The movements were so swift; she could barely follow the teen's form, but they flowed as if her body was one limb. She moved as one! Such control and strength had come from the stupid hanyou?

"Go, Jade!" Sogi and Rin cheered as well as the inconsistent frog. It had been a while since their comrade had shown her raw power. She always left them in awe.

Finally, the beast fell dead, bludgeoned to death. For a time, Jade stood over her fallen enemy. She stared at it her work, she felt the urge to kick it some more, to kill more. The power flow felt good to beat something to death. It was fun. How could she go wrong? It couldn't hurt...

"Jade!" She snapped out of her crazed state, shaking her head at Rin's voice. "Jade, that was amazing! You felled her with your pure strength alone. It's been a long time since you've used your gloves, but you aren't out of practice at all!" Kaze barked in agreement with the praise.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his first movement for some time. "Yes," he said, calmly covering his excitement of the fight, "it has been some time. Where have your gloves been all this time?"

The teen turned to blink at them. Looking down at the gloves, she replied, "I've always kept them on me. I just haven't been mad enough to use them." Picking up her blade, she grinned, "I guess Harumi and I got attached."

Laughing, she rubbed her head, Sesshoumaru had come to realize this as one of her nervous reactions. Her laughter was cut short, abruptly. The teen fell to the ground. Her friends rushed to her aid, asking what was wrong. Stunned, she huffed as she regained her composure. "My... my leg... just... gave..."

The lord knew the best remedy for her was rest. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said quietly, "Just relax. It will subside soon. You only need to remain dormant. We can take you home..."

Jerking away, the teen stood, shakily. "I just need to walk it off!" He gaped at her angry face. She returned the expression before limping away to cry softly.

She looked down at the gloves on her hands. Staring at them in reflection, she realized that she'd finally grown into them, yet her hands were still slender and feminine. She recalled the day her father had laid out the tools for his children to choose from. Luck of the draw gave Joe-Joe the switchblades. Manny had received the chain. That had left the pair of men's gloves on the table...

(_"Daddy," Jade asked innocently, "what can gloves do? They don't hurt, do they?"_

_"Those are the most powerful tools here, Jade," Jason Carden __said__ with a grin. "It's not the weapon that inflicts the damage. It's the person behind it."_)

Biting her lip, a fresh tear fell to her open palm. This was all she really knew. It was the only thing her father had left her. Violence was part of her. Mr. Upton was right. Covering her face in shame, she cried, "How can this day get any worse?"

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her. She gaped behind her hands. Sesshoumaru? He nestled his cheek against her hair, taking in her scent again. "Even if it worsens," he whispered in his deep voice, "you don't have to face it alone, not anymore." She blushed bright red; thankfully, her face was covered.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. He smiled.

After a bit more walking, Jade's limp was about gone. Casual chatter resumed. Jade lingered in the back with Rin, Kaze, and Sogi, telling them about her intense training with her older brothers. Her face sparkled at the memories. Rin smiled up at her friend, "You really love your brothers a lot. I wish I could meet them!"

"Yeah, you'd like them," smiled the tomboy. "I miss them all the time... You can't replace your family, not in a million years."

The last words struck the lord. What family did he have left? His uncle, Inuyasha, they weren't much of a family; still, were they irreplaceable? If they perished, would he be moved? He thought about the first time he'd met his younger brother. The toddler had grasped his ankle and wouldn't let go. It had annoyed him greatly at the time. Now that he reflected on it, the child's smile at him was so pure; he was innocent and loving. "_All this time,_" Sesshoumaru mused, "_I didn't really think of him as my __sibling__, but he is my only, little brother; all that is left at our father is us. I guess I took that for granted._"

Nestling his arm, as always, Takashita looked up see his pondering visage. It startled her at first; he never thought deeply enough to make such a face. He seemed confused or worried. What could he be thinking about?

From Kaze's furry head, Sogi watched, an ominous expression in his beady eyes. Something felt unsettling about the doll at His Lordship's side. The rodent was saddened at the thought in his heart. This was his childhood friend, was it not? His instincts nagged him; something was very wrong with her, yet he hoped he was wrong.

Abruptly, the doll stopped her walk. After a pause, she gasped, grabbing the jewel upon her brow. The prince knelt before her, trying to see her face. What was going on? Everyone else watched as the dog tried to calm the panicking female.

"Takashita," he said calmly, quietly, "what is the matter? What's wrong?"

A look of fear hovered within her brown eyes. She gaped at the dog, longing to cling to him but afraid to do so. With great effort, the doll opened her mouth to reply. A hoarse whisper left her lips, "Naraku... is near..." Gasps echoed from the on-lookers.

"Are you certain?" Sogi inquired. The doll nodded. Fur rose to spikes on the back of the rodent's neck; he smelled danger. Turning to the lord, the mage advised, "Your Lordship, we should return to the Door to the Future, for Jade's sake. Her leg could be further injured with another battle."

"I'm fine, Sogi," the teen insisted. "I just needed to walk it off. Besides, even it we did run, Naraku would chase us down if he really wants us. He's that stubborn of a pain in the butt!"

Sesshoumaru raked his brain for a decision. "_If we go after Naraku, it's more than likely to be a trap. Jade's leg could worsen, and Takashita would be __susceptible__ to Naraku's influence. If we go back now, we couldn't loose. Besides, Jade would recover best at home..._"

Rin touched the prince's shoulder with her small hand. He turned to her, waiting for her reason. Her eyes were shimmering again. The Master had something to say. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin spoke with a cautious voice, "the Master says not to go near Naraku. Great danger awaits us there. It is a trap." The teen gulped; if the Master was so certain, maybe running was the best option.

"No!" Takashita grabbed her head, "He's in my head! He's talking in my head again! Please, Sesshoumaru, make him stop; I beg of us lest I go mad!" She threw herself against him.

The prince was taken back by the sudden action. Her grip tightened around his chest. Looking down at her, grimacing at the grasp, he noticed the stone on the chain was trembling. "Takashita... why does your jade stone shake?"

Looking up at him, helplessly forced to tears, the doll cried, "Don't you see? You must stop him! Stop him before he shatters my very soul!"

Sesshoumaru felt the air vanish from his lungs. What could he do now? He felt Jade's hand on his other shoulder. He looked up at her. She gave him a supportive look: Whatever you say, I'm in. She always was.

Sogi eyed the female as she held onto the lord. He didn't like this, but his thoughts were interrupted by his amphibian foil. Jaken was squawking crazily behind them. The mage closed his eyes to use his third eye. With the naked eye, there was a large, dark shadow, but traveling farther with the third eye, Sogi saw a horde of youkai running toward them. He gasped as he returned. Jaken had already told them what he'd seen. Rin was now clarifying with the Master's help. Sogi glared; the trap was set.

A terrifying snarl left the dog's throat. "Damn that Naraku! When he wants something, he always goes above and beyond the necessary precautions to get it, especially if someone else can pay the expense." Standing, he looked down at Takashita. Her tearful eyes had birthed rivers, rushing down her face. "I'll confront him," he said, the unwilling hint was evident to all but her.

The doll rose shakily. "I can lead us to him," she said in a tired voice. "It's the least I can do."

The rat scolded instantly. "Why must we all go?" She looked down at him, silent. To everyone around, she looked innocent, but the rat saw something in the gaze: Malice.

"I think Sogi's right on this one," Jade up over the silence. "Maybe a few of us should go for Naraku while the rest stay under a shield against that swarm."

"I agree," the prince concurred. "Sogi, Jaken, Kaze, watch over Rin. Guard against the youkai; don't fight if at all possible. The rest of us will hunt down Naraku." His voice made the words final and absolute.

Jade smiled, mostly to herself. Sesshoumaru wanted her to come with him. He wanted her help. He believed in her that much. A cool breeze swept over her scorching spirit. A peace settled within her for the first time since school. For the first time, Jade Carden smiled the smile of an angel.

Unfortunately, not everyone was pleased with the lord's decision. Takashita glared at the teen as a cobra to a human inside it cavern. "_Just you wait, little fool! I'll get down to your very core and break you from the inside out!_"

"Take care, Rin," Jade hugged the child and kissed her forehead before they departed. The child hugged back, such a gentle embrace. She could hold her all day, but at the moment, she had a spider to squash. Walking at Sesshoumaru's left, she focused.

"How is your leg?"

"Huh?" She shook her head before answering. "Oh, my leg? I'll be fine." Looking at her right limb, she mentally told herself to "watch it". She didn't have a brace, so she had to be careful.

She must have zoned out because before too long they were at a mountain cave. Crocking an eyebrow, she felt her mouth move. "You think maybe Naraku has a fetish with enclosed places?"

"Jade..." The prince smirked at the sarcasm, rolling his golden eyes. "Thanks, I needed that."

The dog and teen grinned at the joke, but the doll gaped at the male. He was smiling, light-hearted, and maybe even happy. It just wasn't like him. Had this hanyou child influenced him that much. She didn't have time to ponder; the jade shook again, and she grabbed it as she entered the small entrance.

Once inside, the prince immediately saw the haughty youkai, grinning back at them as if they were old friends. With outstretched arms, he spoke in a welcoming tone. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Young Jade! Miss Takashita! How long has it been?"

Sesshoumaru and Jade blinked blankly at the question. Meeting each other's gaze from the corner of their eyes, the two let out a heavy sigh. A ripple began to shift beneath the spider's kimono sleeves, ready to spring toward them. Dog and tomboy grumbled at the sight. "Let's get this over with," they moaned in sync.

"Please, Rin," begged the mage, "speak to the Voice once more. I feel unsettled by the lord's chosen party. Confirm his warning, for my sake."

The child smiled whole-heartedly. "Of course, Master Sogi. I like talking to the Master. He's funny!" She paused for a giggle. "Oh, I forgot to tell Lord Sesshoumaru that he said 'hello'. I'll have to tell him later." Kaze nudged her hand, reminding her to focus. She giggled before sitting down on the grass, reaching out to the abyss of voices.

"_Master?_" The child searched for the gentle presence that comforted her in the sea of chaos. "_Master, where are you? Master Sogi, my teacher that I told you about, wants to hear if your warning is still true. Since Lord Sesshoumaru and Jade left with Miss Takashita, he is worried about them._"

In the world outside, Jaken and Sogi watched the youkai trample over each other toward them. Kaze sat before his mistress, waiting patiently. Slowly, thin brown eyebrows crammed together. The wolf whined. Something was wrong, and he didn't understand. The rat turned from his station to see the wolf nudging Rin's still hands with his nose. "Rin...?"

"Hurry!" Rin yelled in a stern vice. It was as if another were trying to speak, but Rin's voice was the only vassal. "Follow Sesshoumaru and Jade! Great calamity will befall them if you tarry, for the trap at work is crueler than any of you have before witnessed! Make haste, brave Kaze!" Rin turned to jump on him. Sogi scuttled to see her face. Her eyes glowed with a light not unlike Jade's. "Sogi, lead for me!"

The rat nodded in acknowledgement. The Master was speaking, begging almost. "Jaken," the rodent mage called, "climb on Kaze! We must aid His Lordship!"

The frog was so swamped by the child's declaration he couldn't think, let alone move. Kaze knew the urgency of his orders. Rin said to go, and Jaken was chickening out, again. A growl rolled in his throat as he barked. Snatching the youkai in his chops, the white wolf barreled after the party's fresh scent.

"I pray we are not too late," Rin's voice said before returning to her own. "_For Sesshoumaru's sake... Let me not arrive late again._"

"Ha!" Naraku smirked, "Why do you two always have such determination to live? Death is always an easier option."

Toukijin swung through a wave of venomous limbs. In a steady voice, Sesshoumaru replied in a blase tone, "We could ask you the same question. I doubt it would gain us anything to ask it though. Does that answer your question for you at all?"

Jade hacked a path toward the prince. "I personally haven't completed my list of experiences yet." Jumping over a rushing limb, she dodged completely with ease. "You know," she continued casually, "I've never been on a date. I haven't lost my virginity yet. Oh, and I still haven't eaten a real taco."

The spider laughed at the teen's humor, oblivious to the real punch line. With a wave of his hand, he sent some of his venom spikes in every direction. Jade hit the deck, but Sesshoumaru dashed in front of the cowering Takashita. "Poison Claw!" The evergreen mist flew before him. Upon impact, the spikes dissolved, neutralized by the stronger toxin. "I must thank you for making my poisonous blood stronger, Naraku. Now, I am more than a match for you."

"Really?" The other blinked innocently, "More than a match for me?" He paused as the lord fought off more limbs. The crouching female gaped up at her savior in awe. "Do forgive my sudden silence, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said after some time of observing. "I just thought I saw your dear, younger brother as you protected that pathetic doll. You usually look much better when you fight me, more... manly."

Something in the back of the dog's mind snapped at the remark. "Brother?" His two fore fingers shot out straight. "Brother?" He extended his arm at the new swarm. "I am not my brother! Whip of Light!" With swift, strong strokes, Sesshoumaru wiped out the limbs almost all the way to Naraku himself.

"Impressive, Lord Sesshoumaru. Most impressive," the spider said darkly.

"Go, Sesshoumaru!" Jade jumped up to cheer him on. All the limbs had refocused on him, but they all met the purifying strike of his whip. Each fell to the ground, crumbled and shriveled. Her grin faded as a thought crossed her mind. "_If he's using his whip,_" she mused, "_he can't use his poison against venom spikes!_"

Her legs broke into maximum speed. Time slowed to a stop around her as she ran for the dog. There they were! Under the cover of twisting limbs, gleaming spikes slowing inched in Sesshoumaru's direction. They were moving fast if they were inching as she was pushing the max. Grinding her teeth, brown irises flashed crimson as she screamed, "SESSHOUMARU!"

A voice reached his mind long before his ear. He recoiled the glowing whip and turned to see the blur clear to his vision. The prince gaped at the tomboy rushing him. Even still, within the fractions of milliseconds before she reached him, his conscious realized something, "_...Her eyes...?_"

Out of nowhere, Jade smacked into the youkai lord, tackling him with immense force. With an even swifter move, she grabbed the frozen doll, pulling her out of the way. The three tumbled to another wall of the cave. Sesshoumaru gasped from where he'd stopped on his back. Looking up at the spiked ceiling, he tilted his head back a bit more. He saw the wall Takashita had been against; it was now covered by a blanket of spikes of the venomous sort. They were melting the stone they were now rooted within.

Rolling over onto his arm, He looked the females over. Takashita was shaking her head, still dizzy from the event. Jade was lying on her stomach; the crown of her head faced him. Her body was motionless. Fear gripped his chest at the thought that a spike had hit her. "Jade! Jade, look at me! Jade!"

"The spikes missed..." came a shallow reply from the young woman, "...if that was what you were thinking." Her head remained low. A slight tremble was barely noticeable in her shoulders.

"Jade," he asked in a low whisper, touching her shaking form, "what's wrong? Are you in pain? Did you hurt your..." He trailed off as it dawned on him. He sucked in his breath at the realization, regret seeping in after the shock.

She looked up, arching her neck. Her face was pale; eyes widened, revealing the suppressed pain. "My leg... it's... dis...located... real bad." It was no exaggeration. Her right leg was bent at the joint at a right angle - sideways - under her left leg at the knee. The sight gripped his stomach. He had never seen such an image; how was she containing her outcries? Gradually, that cheesy grin grew on her paled lips as a trembling chuckle left her mouth. "Oops."

Takashita bit her fist at the sight of the teenager's limb. "_What a horrid injury!_" The real shock was in the young female's calm through her obvious pain. Never had the doll seen such a reaction. "_Where did she learn such power of will? How is someone so young so strong? It's impossible!_"

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the young person, raising her left arm over his shoulder so he could wrap his arm around her waist. "It's too dangerous for you here. Please get out while you can. I'll divert his attention while Takashita and you escape."

"Forget about me!" She cried urgently, "We've neglected him long enough! He's been too quiet..." Quickly, she drew Dragon's Breath and stabbed the rocky floor. The Shield of Flame roared about the three of them. Shadows behind the flames showed the spikes right before they struck. Tongues of fire melted the projectiles instantly.

The prince grunted at his dilemma. Inside the Shield, he was free to think clearly. Behind him, Takashita sat, blankly. From shock or disbelief, he couldn't tell. At his side, Jade knelt on her left knee, concentrating on keeping awake. She had made a point; Naraku had to be dealt with, but he didn't want to sacrifice either of the females to accomplish that. Both of them were depending on him now. There was no other road to walk down.

"Jade," he said in his voice of authority, "I leave you to protect Takashita. I will deal with Naraku. Stay within the Shield's flames until I return."

The teen smirked up at him. He wanted to preserve her pride as much as he could. She wished she could thank him verbally, but the pain silenced her voice. A nod was the most she could muster.

The doll gaped up at the dog as he exited through a break in the flames. He was abandoning her with the cripple? Why? Was he angry at her uselessness? The hanyou was barely containing herself. How was she supposed to protect anybody? This was unfair. She could fight. The hanyou wouldn't surpass her this time. Standing, she drew an arrow for the bow in her quiver.

"Takashita!" Jade exclaimed with strain, "Stay inside the Shield! Sesshoumaru told us to wait for him here! Please do as he asked of us!"

Stopping before the wall of fire, the doll paused. Turning to look over her shoulder, Takashita stared at her coldly. "I'm not as weak as a pitiful half breed that can't even walk. Sesshoumaru and I can handle this. It is you who needs to be protected, and it's your fault he's as stressed as he is right now."

Jade was stunned by the comment even after the Shield let her pass through. Finally, after a pause for reflection, she snapped out of her shock. "That... ungrateful... little witch!"

She pulled the blade out of the crack in the floor. The flames fell like a curtain, revealing the climatic scene. Sesshoumaru was evading spikes and hacking limbs away from where the Shield had been. Takashita wasn't too far ahead, taking careful aim at the youkai. Before she could fire, a limb ensnared the doll, shoving her against the wall.

"Help!" she screamed in a panic. Jade's swelling temper prevented any guilt from her lack of aid.

"Takashita?" Sesshoumaru gaped at the flailing female. The flash movement behind him sent him back into battle. What was she doing outside the shield? It was then he noticed the Shield's absence. Why was the Shield down? Leaping over a stream of spikes, the prince grunted at the extra pain added to his hind. "Hold on, Takashita! I'm coming!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Jade cried from where she knelt on all fours, "Behind you!"

He turned too late. A large limb rammed into his side. He gasped at the initial stun. His golden irises gaped until he hit the stone wall. Pinned, he remained in shock from a hit to the sternum.

"_Curses!_" The teenager gripped the hilt of her blade, "_Of all times to fall to pieces, why now? They need me, and I'm the weakest link! Why am I so useless?_"

Clenching her teeth, blood seeped from the edges of her gums, painting her pearly white teeth crimson. Pain swirled through her body as she attempted to stand. The task proved even harder than her worst imaginings. Grunts of agony gurgled through the bloody layer over her teeth. "_I have to do something!_"

The dog shook the haze from his mind. The sound of Jade's efforts reached his ears. Looking up, he saw the young woman rising slowly on her left leg. "Jade..." he searched for his voice, "Jade, raise the Shield. Stay out of this. You can't take anymore!"

"No!" Jade looked up at him. Tears flooded from her eyes from pain and sorrow. "I..." she stammered as blood pulsed through her limp leg, "I won't... I can't... leave you both... like this!" Sesshoumaru gaped back at her; he wouldn't look away, for his heart bled for her. He couldn't leave her alone either.

Suddenly, Kaze burst into the cavern. Tripping over the low step, the child, frog, rat, and wolf tumbled forward inside. Rising, the animals swayed, dizzily. Rin shot up, unfazed by the fall. Eyes finding Jade, the child's brown eyes locked on her. "Jade, get out now! He was after you from the beginning! Hurry! Run!"

Jade gaped at the child, "Me?"

"Congratulations for your clever deductions, enlightened child," came Naraku's voice from behind the stunned Jade. "Unfortunately, your transportation was a little slow. You are far too late to stop me now."

"Don't touch her with your soiled hands, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru was fully conscious now, and he was racing to his boiling point.

The spider hovered over the young woman as she leaned on her blade for support. "My hands, eh?" An innocent voice never sounded so fowl to the ear. "Alright," said the mastermind, "I'll comply for now, but you never said I couldn't use something else."

A cry of pain left Jade's throat as a limb wrapped about her legs and torso, pinning her against herself. The prince fought to control his emotion at the sight. As she was lifted into the air, he finally cracked. "Naraku, cease this torture! Can you not see how she suffers already? She is of no threat to you now!"

Naraku blinked back at him, coldly. "Am I the real nature of her suffering, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The prince gaped at the question, speechless. "Or are you the source of her true pain?"

(_"Before you get to the big boss, you have to take on the sub boss... I just need to walk it off!... Oh, my leg? I'll be fine... My leg, it's dislocated real bad... Oops... Forget about me!... No! I won't! I can't leave you both like this!"_)

The voices echoed over and over in his mind. Was he really the cause of her agony? Was she pushing herself too far? He thought of the speech he'd given the others. He had only meant to remind them of their own power, but Jade always gave her all, which often pushed past her limits. Was her dedication and loyalty to him her true ailment?

From the other wall, Takashita dropped her ten yen on Naraku's comment. "It's her own fault she hurt herself to save us! She should learn to mind her own business!"

"Shut up, Takashita!" The newcomers growled at the heartless female. She silenced at their glares.

The spider placed the young woman in the center of the cavern. Walking after her, a white flash shimmered a moment. Looking over his shoulder, Naraku grinned back at the stunned audience. "Did my barrier impress you that much?" Cold eyes met his ice ones. "_There's nothing to be angry at... yet._"

As he approached, Jade grunted through clenched teeth, "This pain is mine!" She faltered as pain surged through her leg. "...I earned it... It is not anyone else's to carry but me, least of all Sesshoumaru!"

Stopping beside her, the spider genius eyed her with interest. "You speak bravely through your fear, young lady."

"'The only thing we have to fear is Fear itself'," she said confidently, "as the future president FDR will say one day."

Naraku smiled down at her. "A wise proverb," he replied with his priceless grin, "I shall have to remember it." He knelt beside her, facing the onlookers outside the clear barrier. His curious eyes scanned her face. With a gentle touch, he stroked the female's face. She jerked away, grimacing at the movement. "I guess there really is no call to delay any longer."

Jade noted the unwilling hint in his voice. Did he not want to go through with this? "Why the long face... Naraku?"

The eyes before her grew hard. She had hit a sensitive spot. "Just disappointment," he said coldly. It was a clear lie to anyone with the notion to notice. "I had hoped I could reflect on some things before I followed through."

"Reflect?" She crocked an eyebrow, a task she found much harder under the pressure of pain. "Reflect on what?"

The youkai drew near to her face, closer than she was comfortable with. His irises lock with hers. "Reflect on how much you remind me of... a time past... long ago." She gaped up at him from the stony ground. Was that pain she had just seen in his eyes?

Gracefully, he slipped his left hand under her neck. The limb shriveled away as he lifted her head off the floor. Leaning forward to meet her face halfway, he froze. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he said in a loud voice, never looking away from Jade's eyes, "watch as I take Jade away from you yet again. Watch closely as her life ebbs away. Witness the death of yet another female you love. Hear her cries! Feel her fear! Don't look away for a moment!"

"Naraku, release her before I rip your bowels from your body!" The dog struggled against the limbs, but they were too firmly rooted against the wall. They were helpless and hopeless; all they could do was watch.

"Please understand," Naraku said in a low voice, "I hold no ill feelings for you. I do not wish you to suffer, but your existence is a danger to mine. Until I can complete my goal, I cannot die. You must see that it is a necessary evil if I am to succeed. I am sorry it had to come to this. You truly are an admirable opponent, just as the Lord Prince is."

Leaning closer to her, Jade gaped in panic. She'd seen enough horror movies to know where this was going. Pushing against his shoulders, she cried out to her comrades, "Look away! Don't look at me! Please!"

With a swift shift, the spider clamped onto the female's neck. She froze in shock. Silence fell on the room. After a time, Jade grasped the youkai's kimono. Widening her eyes, she unleashed a scream - so frightening, so haunting, so tormenting - that Sesshoumaru would have sworn the dead in the Netherworld would cower in fear. Blood oozed from her neck where Naraku's fangs had punctured, yet blood wasn't what he wanted.

Using his tongue and canines, he guided his venom into her veins, heading straight for her heart. Her clawing didn't faze him. Eyes closed, he could ignore most of her struggling. It was the warmth of her skin, the pounding of her young heart, the taste of her hot blood that dug deep into his mind more than anything. His chest ached. He bit harder. He had to end this. Her suffering was killing him.

Unnoticed by the spider, the dog was also suffering. His heart was breaking. Tears found his eyes, yet they couldn't fall. Perhaps his body wanted to protect him by obscuring his view. He couldn't look away. He wanted to reach out for her, but his arm felt nothing but cold rock. "_How could this happen?_" he asked himself. "_How could I have not seen this? I led her straight into the dragon's lair. The spider's web had played me all along. How could this have happened? __How_"

Finally, the cries quieted. Gasps replaced them as the venom began to take effect. Her throat was tightening. Air was a trial to suck in. Her hands grasped him tighter than ever. Suffocation had finally started to take its toll, yet she still fought for her life.

Releasing his jaw, Naraku lifted his face to look at hers. The fear was evident in her eyes. Her mouth was wide, trying to take in any air it could. Taking her face in his right hand, he stroked her hot face, a vain attempt to calm her. "I do not want to make you suffer," he said quietly. "Just slip into an eternal sleep, a peaceful one, hopefully."

Forcing her jaw to lax, Naraku leaned in. His lips engulfed hers in a kiss. Then, he breathed in, sucking the air from her lungs. Her eyes gaped wide at his tranquil, closed ones. She tried to push him away, but she was too weak. As darkness clouded her vision, her lungs burned for oxygen. Tears fell at last, so the spider opened his eyes to slits. Fear, pain, sorrow, Naraku didn't know, but it stung him at their gleam in her eyes. At last her hands slacked. One slumped against him. The other fell for what seemed forever before hitting the ground, never to move again. It was done. Jade Carden was dead.

Sesshoumaru gaped at her left hand, stone still. He watched Naraku close her eyes and lie her body on the ground. Her head fell away from him toward Naraku. Her right hand lay draped over her torso. It couldn't be. The tears finally fell as he recalled what she had told him about her curse: A painful death.

He recalled his promise to her. He hadn't even come close to breaking her curse. He thought about how she had suffered, in each of her lives. The pain of her existence after her loved ones vanished had left her broken. She had cared for each of them, even Takashita. It dawned on him that her last request was her way of protecting them. What had he done?

Anger swelled within his chest. What had he done? He'd failed horrifically, that's what he'd done. He'd been helpless and hopeless. Jade had saved him three times that day, and he couldn't even protect her once. What a failure he was. He could never accept such a fate for her. He wouldn't! He'd fight Hell itself if he had to.

As he raged, his vassals gaped in awe at him. To the naked eye, an aura is invisible, only felt by those sensitive enough. To the gifted eye, an aura takes shape and magnitude, but to a youkai, the aura also has color. Rin, Jaken, Sogi, Kaze, and Takashita gaped at the prince's clearly visible aura: a huge, blazing white. Growling from deep within his throat, his aura engulfed his bonds, and with a cry of rage, the limbs ripped apart, freeing him. Still glowing, he ran through the barrier as if it were tatami paper. He knelt before the lifeless form and reached for her outstretched hand.

"I would not touch her if I were you," warned the spider youkai from a distance. "The venom filled her body, rendering her fragile as a porcelain doll. The slightest touch could make her crumble."

The gleaming lord glared up at the solemn youkai. "Answer me this, Naraku," he bellowed. "Why? Why did you do this? She wasn't a threat to you. She didn't even truly hate you. She'd forgiven you! So why? Tell me why!"

The spider gazed blankly at the dog. His mood had fallen drastically. He hadn't felt this bad in well over fifty years. Sesshoumaru didn't need to empathize with him; he was fine, suffering in silence as usual. "I plan to take you past the gates of Hell and drag your broken form back before I devour you. I will crush you, engulf you in a darkness of sorrow and pain, and take your life as mercy... Just as I did with your little Jade."

Standing, Sesshoumaru's aura flowed a clear, bright white. The spider stared blankly back at his glare, hiding his awe well. "_Why has he not gone into a crazed rage? His eyes are clear, aside from that glowing light. Has he subconsciously tapped into his true power?_"

With a quick lunge, the dog youkai cried with anger. "If I am going to Hell, allow me to drag you with me! May Jade's lingering ghost decided our fates!"

Leaping backward, Naraku escaped with only a rip in his kimono. "I have no intention of perishing here, but it would be waste to end you right now. I haven't seen your beautiful face gasp back at mine, begging to kill you. Only then will I consume your broken body, mind, and spirit." Smirking back with desire all over his face, Naraku remembered that his children were only a call away.

High above the scene, Kagura and Kanna watched the intense battle. The wind child sneered at the corpse. "What a waste of time," Kagura seethed. "That she was so easily taken disgusts me. What does Sesshoumaru care if such a weakling parishes?" A slight gasp came from beside her.

"Something is very wrong," whispered the child of void.

"What?" Kagura scanned the ground below their seating. "I see nothing, Kanna."

"Something isn't right," Kanna said placidly. Kagura dropped her protest. Let her have her way.

"How did Lord Sesshoumaru get through that barrier, Master?"

The rat frowned at the invisible barrier as his pupil rambled. She was still in shock from Jade's death. Jaken was pointing and squawking as always. The wolf tilted his head, curious as to why everyone was so worked up over someone walking. Takashita didn't even pay attention; she was too busy coaching at the lord from her place on the wall.

"I haven't a clue, Rin," replied the rat. "There is definitely a barrier there. Jaken has run into it plenty of times already." He had to focus, Rin was extremely emotional, and his lord had probably just snapped. Keeping himself in check, Sogi was next in line with authority, but what could he do?

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru cut the spider off and grabbed him by the neck. Pinning him against another wall, the glowing eyes bore into the spider's crimson ones. "Now... Die, vermin!"

Out of nowhere, a wave swept over the cave. Everyone froze. A moment later another wave pulsed through the air. What in all the hells was going on? Another pulsed over them, stronger this time. Each time it grew in magnitude and speed. Where was it coming from? All eyes darted about the cave

"AHHH!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the screaming doll, still wall bound. "Takashita, what's wrong? Don't scream so loud..."

"It twitched!"

"What twitched?" he asked, backing off the spider. Naraku didn't budge; he was gaping at the floor, frozen in shock.

"The hand!" Takashita wailed, "That child's hand just twitched! The dead girl twitched!"

Sure enough, every eye turned as Jade's body began to twitch with every pulse. Her body was coming back to life, but how could that be? She was dead! Fresh corpse dead! Naraku felt his dread all over again. What had he done now?

Out of nowhere, her neck snapped her face straight forward. Her eyes opened, lips parted wide, and that horrifying scream echoed through the cave once again. Sparks crackled all about the room, freezing everyone with fright. The ground shook in fear of the sight of her coiling form. Grabbing her limp, right limb with a snarl, the female yanked the joint back into place. She cried out louder than ever as she threw her head back in agony.

Landing backward, she grabbed her head, but she quickly released it. Horror gripped the frightened witnesses; her small talons were sprouting longer, thicker, harder, darker. Blood flowed slowly from the sides of her finger around the growth. Thrashing about, they caught a glimpse of her ears. They were stretching out to a pointed tip. Her open mouth widened more, a task none thought was possible. Her pointed canines pushed farther out of her bleeding gums, longer now than the dog's. The fang marks on her neck scarred over, darkening to black. Finally, her brown irises opened only to fade to a dark crimson. Her screams subsided. The fit stilled. All fell silent, waiting.

The red eyes darted around her surroundings. In a swift twitch, the newly reborn Jade rose to a crouch. Again, the crimson gaze flashed about, unblinking. Her long, brown locks fell loosely about her, dividing around her pointed ears. She sniffed the air before her, eyes closing to thin slits. She turned toward the two males, standing apart from the rest. Crocking her neck, she began to stalk over on her knuckles and the balls of her feet.

The two youkai tore away from one another to opposite sides of the cave. Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly stepped out of the barrier. The last of his Light aura died away. His party came to his side, all save Takashita, just as shaken as he was.

"Jade," he gasped almost inaudibly, "you're alright...?"

The parting confused the female a bit. Twitching her head about like a bird, she glanced at them both. After sniffing the air again, she turned toward the person she sought: Naraku.

The spider's heart pounded within his chest. What kind of animal had he birthed? What did she want from him? Why was she creeping toward him so slowly? Panic only grew the closer she drew to him. Her red eyes were blank, worsening his condition.

She stopped right before him, gaping up at him. All were stone still as she leaned forward to sniff him. She stopped, looking up at him again. Her eyes softened as she beheld his face. In a soft, child-like voice, she said, "Father..."

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation. They watched her nestle his hand as Kaze often did to Rin. It was all too much to take in. Even Naraku was surprised into silence. Something in her face made his heart ache. "_This is too much,_" he thought painfully. "_Why does she awaken those old feelings? I don't want to remember them! She's just like Kagura! Those eyes... just after she was born... they reminded me of... my... dear... Kikyou..._"

He leaned forward, kneeling in front of her. Embracing the revived female, he said in a soft voice, "I am here, my child, my daughter."

Kagura gasped. As if it was bad enough she'd just witnessed the dead live again without a spell, Naraku told her the same thing he'd told her when she was born. "_What the Hell?_" she thought in a craze. "_Is he accepting her as one of us? What is he thinking?_"

Sesshoumaru had stood long enough in silence. Something about the scene before him felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "No..." he said quietly. "No... this can't be happening... JADE, NO!" He startled himself with his own cry. Jealousy again?"

Instantly, a gasp left Naraku's lips. His red eyes grew wide. Blood began to drip from his mouth. A low cackle swelled into sadistic laughter. Jade rose, revealing her left arm inside the spider's chest. "Thanks for waking me up, Dad."

With a jolt, Jade threw Naraku deeper into the cavern. Within a fraction of a second, she was behind him. She rammed her right boot into his back, producing a loud crack. He cried briefly in pain before she spoke again. "Now," she said darkly, "I'm perfect."

"Perfect...?" Sesshoumaru gaped at her, shocked at her words and actions. "_Perfect what?_"

Before Naraku could hit the ground, Jade kicked him up with her left foot. He went flying up into a stalactite. Coughing and spewing blood, he was too stunned to notice her leap up beside him. Raising her right leg, she dropped it heavily upon his head, ripping him off the stone spike. Hitting the ground, the male's mind was lost as he lay in his circle of cracked rock. Jade landed outside the little crater she'd created. She made her way up to his limp form and flipped him onto his back. Stunned and gravely injured, all he could manage was a cry of agony as the crazed female slashed him wildly with her black talons, now painted red.

Her audience watched her in terror. Frozen in the hope that she wouldn't notice them, they all felt sick at the black blood flying everywhere. It hissed wherever it fell, melting the stone. "Now that your blood runs through my veins," she spoke excitedly, "I can withstand any venom defenses you have!" Laughing, Jade hacked the spider's guts from his belly. Just as suddenly as she had started, she stopped, dropping the intestines. Grabbing him by the hair, she said placidly, "Tell me to kill him... Sesshoumaru."

All eyes fell the stunned dog. He remained silent. "Tell me to finish him!" He swallowed a lump of nerves at her outburst. What should he do? Why was she asking for his permission?

"No. Don't kill him." The female dropped her victim in a heap. She turned to face him, blood soaked and calm. For the first time, he feared her cool smile.

She walked up to him. Hands outstretched, she spoke in a loving tone, a perfect contrast to her killer appearance. "I'm finally perfect," she said smoothly around her four extra long teeth, "for you, Sesshoumaru."

"For me?"

"Yes," she said in adoration as she stopped before him, "I will only obey you. I will do whatever your heart desires. I can even kill for you without even blinking."

She stoked his cheek, gingerly. It took all his strength not to flinch with fright. "Anything?" She nodded. "Then I want you to return to yourself."

Hissing, she jerked back. "Why?" She shrieked, "What am I missing? Is it something in the way?" Pointing at the wall, she yelled angrily, "Is it that spoiled doll, Takashita? Is it your pain of a brother, Inuyasha?"

"I don't want anymore bloodshed on your hands!" He yelled back, finally finding his nerve, "I don't want you to go through anymore suffering! You were scared just as I was when Death was upon me. There's nothing to fear. You don't have to be this way..."

Grabbing her head, Jade yelled. "What? What do I have to do? What do I have to do to make you love me?"

Behind the action, Kagura was creeping up to her barely living father. Watching carefully, she reached for his shoulders. "_I have to get us out __of__ here,_" she thought. The touch made him gasp, making her freeze on impulse.

Eyes wide, Jade whirled about. Kicking the wind witch, she watched the youkai crashed into the wall, out for the count. Snarling in rage, her entire eye went red as she went crazed.

Rin screamed as Jade rushed the trapped Takashita. The doll cried in panic. Sesshoumaru snapped into action. "Sogi, Jaken, protect Rin," he said running after Jade. "Jade, stop!" Grabbing her, he struggled to keep her still. She thrashed about insanely, growling and snarling. "Jade! Snap out of it!"

With no reaction, he realize that she really wasn't the Jade he knew. Naraku had turned her into this beast. Pinning her arms down at her sides with his arm, he yelled down to her, "You are not the woman I love! You are not the woman I promised to save! You are not the one that loves Rin just as much as I do! You are not the woman who said would help raise her! Give her back to me! Now!"

Jumping up, the crazed youkai struck the lord's chin with her head. Stunned, his grip faltered. Using the moment, she rammed her elbows backward, hitting him hard in the ribcage. He fell backward, stunned. She stumbled forward, confused and crazy. Rin? Who was that? It was important because it hurt to think about them, just like Sesshoumaru. Who were those people? A voice came through her insanity, a young, sweet voice. Turning, her ruby red sockets saw its owner.

A child in a yellow and red kimono was running toward her. "_No! Stay away! Stay away from me!_" The girl kept coming toward her. Was she saying something?

"Jade," called the child, "come back to us! Please! Come back!"

Embracing the bewildered youkai, a surge of heat flowed through her body. She gaped in shock. It hurt! "NO!" she screamed in agony. They fell. The last few thoughts running through Jade's mind were clear. "_Love __hurts__ when you're in pain... Sesshoumaru... Rin... my dear... little Rin..._"

_Author's Note:_ Well that was a long one. Sorry it took so long, but you can see why, right? Anyway, you can see that another shocking twist has occurred in the plot. What the hell, right? To answer your question, she became a full youkai, and yes, Naraku is TECNICLY her father. Why did she become one? You'll have to find out. Now tell me what you thought of the centipede battle. I am very curious to see how it sounded to my readers. That was a request to review to everyone! Again, I am very sorry that is took so long to update. I'm graduating, moving to California, and helping my mother move here as well, so please understand I've been trying very hard to meet you reading needs too. I love you all and hopefully you'll be reading the next chapter after all this chaos is over and done. Ja ne!

Sess: (_walks out of his room to see the study lap on_) I hope she's not up at this hour. (_finds__ her in the study slumped over the computer desk_) I'd better take that coffee before she knocks if off the desk. (_sees that she was typing as he picks up her puppy mug_) See you all next chapter, and be nice in the reviews; she's been stressed lately. Do not flame unless you are led to.

Jade: (_drool_) Bye... bye... (_sleepy grin_)


	35. The Beast in the Beauty

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Jade: (_stretches and yawns_) Good morning, every… (_stops_) Where'd everybody go? (_calls out_) Sesshoumaru? Rin?

(_Finding no one in the entire townhouse, our young inujin sits down in the study, staring at the computer screen._)

Jade: (_sighes_) Well, maybe their getting to know the neighborhood? Yea! That must be it. (_smile fades_) I haven't posted chapter thirty-five yet… AH! (_falls out of chair_)

Sess: (_stares down at the puppy girl_) I can't leave for you for two seconds, can I? (_sighs in annoyance and picks up the microphone headset_) Jade the Inujin does not own _Inuyasha_ or the characters from the story. She did, however, conjure up some original characters for her plot line. Please enjoy the chapter. (_takes headset off_) I leave to pick up the newspaper and you fall out of a chair…

Ch35: The Beast in the Beauty

It was a quite night. The children slept soundlessly, dreaming of bunnies, puppies, and racecars. The innocent and blameless smiles glowed in the moonlight. All was peaceful. All was calm. All of this would be over soon.

A sudden bang echoed from the closet, waking the three inhabitance of the room. Six shocked eyes gaped at the walk-in storage space. Curiosity drove sleep from their minds. Beyond the closet door, a figure gasped from the shadows. As their eyes adjusted in the dark, the teenagers recognized Prince Sess, leaning against the Door. In his arm, an unconscious Jade slumped alongside him.

The twins jumped into action. May ran for Mitchel's room as her brother approached the exhausted dog. The other returned quickly with the young man. The baseball pitcher instantly pried Sesshoumaru's arm from the female. It was then he noticed the child, grasping one of the teen's limp hands. Taking Jade in his strong arms, he smiled down at the little girl, "Everything is going to be okay, Rin." His voice carried his message for him.

After pulling the blankets back for the teen to rest, Susan joined Mark in helping the weak prince to a cushioned chair. The lord's face advertised his fatigue. Gaping between him and the unconscious one, the young woman worried about what battle they'd faced this time. Sitting him down, she wondered if she'd noticed a grimace.

Gingerly, Mitchel laid the teen on the bottom bunk. Beside him, Rin never released her friend's hand once. Closing her eyes, the child whispered silently, "_Master, please don't let Jade die._" Mitchel frowned at the tears in her eyes. Sogi and Jaken bowed their heads at the scene, yet Takashita continued to stare from the Doorway.

"Kaze," Rin spoke quietly, "go look after Lord Sesshoumaru for me." Reluctantly, the wolf obeyed, padding across the carpeted floor. He sat next to the lord's chair, blinking up at the fellow canine. Sniffing the stiff hand, Kaze nudged and whimpered. Sesshoumaru tried to gasp in surprise, yet he cut himself off sharply. The dog was not well.

Turning toward the whining wolf, Mitchel knelt beside him. Rubbing the furry chest, the teen aged boy asked, "What's up, boy? What's wrong?" The wolf pawed the lord's hand lightly, looking from the hand to the face. "Something wrong with Sess, Kaze?" Looking up at the prince, the teen inquired, "Prince Sess, you alright?"

Susan looked down at the young man, staring up at the dog. "He doesn't understand what you're saying, Mitch," she reminded him, crankily.

"Then why don't you ask him, Sue?" he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Kaze's making a fuss over something. Something's up."

Sighing, the young lady asked the lord directly. "Sesshoumaru, are you okay? Mitchel and Kaze are worried about you." She blinked sleepily; this was probably a waste of breath.

"Don't concern yourself with me," he replied in a shallow voice. "Jade is the one who requires your attention. Please, look after her… for me."

An alarm went off in Susan's mind. He was hiding something from them. "No," she insisted, sternly, "you tell me what's wrong with you. I won't budge until you spill to me!"

The twins zoomed in on the lord's head, one on each side. Eying him coldly, they probed his thoughts. Grunting, they spoke with urgency. "He's injured." As the two older ones gaped, the younger two grappled with the lord, pulling at his dented armor. It was a short battle, for Sesshoumaru lacked the strength to fight them off; he grunted in pain as he fell back into the chair. Dropping the metal breastplate, Mark pulled the top half of his kimono open for a shock.

Struggling to inhale, Sesshoumaru looked down at his chest. Dark bruises covered his ribcage. "What did you fight to bruise that bad?" Mitchel exclaimed as quietly as he could. Susan repeated the question, so it could be answered.

Looking at his torso, the prince sat in silence for a time. He didn't want to believe his answer himself, but they needed to know the truth. Without looking up at them, Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Jade. She was turned into a crazed monster by Naraku. Only Rin's touch keeps her in that dormant state."

The young people continued to question the lord as Takashita slumped against the mountain. Her face was pale with fear. "That child…" She paused. The memory of that female rushing toward her struck her speechless again. It had been pure luck that Rin had grabbed her when she had. A few more steps and Takashita would have been no more. "That child is a monster."

"No!" Sogi looked at her with fury. "That is not true!"

"No?" The doll looked down at the rat as if he were an ignorant fool, "She is an indestructible beast. Nothing can best her. She is a danger to us all…"

"All of us have the desire to survive." Rin's voice interrupted the argument. Without breaking her tired gaze, she continued. "Jade had more than just the desire to live. She was forced to stay alive." Stares fell upon her at her statement. "Or perhaps, she just had a stronger will to live than we thought."

"_The beast within,_" thought Sesshoumaru. "_The dark side of our souls that would do anything to survive must have been awakened in her. Will she be able to return to us now?_"

Silence fell once again. Hours passed in the groups' vigil. Sleep eventually overtook them all, one at a time. Sesshoumaru was among the last to succumb, yet it was Rin that fell last. Her heavy eyelids closed as she slumped against the bed. Her small hand slipped from the teen's larger one.

Slowly, the dark features returned to Jade's form. The crimson irises appeared with a low, thoughtful growl in her throat. Seeing the child in her peripheral vision, the female lurched against the wall, noiselessly. The very face sent a chill through her. This thing was bad, but she was too terrified of touching her to strike.

Across the room, Sesshoumaru could feel the dark presence. Opening his amber eyes, he saw the dark figure, crouched on the bed. He didn't dare move. It could set her off. As he thought of what to do, a blood red gaze shot at him in the moonlight. She knew he was awake. The question was: what would she do now that she knew?

Creeping around the sleeping child, she crawled over to him on her hunches. He watched how fluid her movements were, almost cat-like. She moved slowly, silently, a killer to the core. Stepping over the wolf, she stopped before him. Her eyes drifted from his face to his chest, seeing the partially opened kimono. Rising to her knees, she reached out and pulled his kimono top open all the way, slowly. Her gaze softened at the sight of his injuries. Regret was evident in her eyes. Grazing her hand over his ribs gently, she looked up at him. He gaped down at her. She was apologizing.

With a longing stroke, he touched her face. "There you are, Jade," he whispered. "I thought you were gone forever. I was so worried you had left my side." She nestled his palm, lovingly. This was the woman he loved; still, she seemed far away for some reason, out of his reach though she knelt before him. At least, she wasn't crazed. It must only be triggered when she was provoked. She could be sane this way.

"Jade," she looked up at his weak voice, "you are safe now. Rin saved you." He pointed to the sleeping girl.

The youkai female blinked at the child. She trusted Sesshoumaru, so she would approach the little person. She sniffed the brown hair. The scent was very familiar to her mind. The memory of a hug came to her. The same scent was there. Looking down at the sweet face, the tiny girl breathed lightly. The fear subsided within her aura.

"My… little… Rin…"

Sesshoumaru gaped as the female took the child in her arms, holding her close. Nestling the girl's head gently, he recognized the motherly traits. She saw Rin as her own child. Gradually, the dark features of the youkai within her began to fade once again. Her aura lightened; she was coming back to them at last!

From the Doorway, the panicked doll stood, bow strung. "_I won't let that beast kill me,_" she thought. "_I won't!_"

The flare of her aura sent Jade back into youkai form. Pushing Rin behind her quickly, she snarled at the Takashita. Out of fright, the string slipped from Takashita's fingers. Instantly, Jade stopped the arrow between her fore fingers, snapping it in half with the same energy it took to catch. With rage in her eyes, she charged the doll.

"Jade, no…" the lord winced at his exclamation. The rest awoke to see Jade pounce the archer, a predator catching its prey. Fear had muted the trapped female's voice. All she could do was gape up at the blood-thirsty glare.

"I know what you are," the angered female growled. "I know the truth, and I won't let you hurt anyone!" Takashita gasped, frozen in shock.

Raising her clawed hand, Jade swung for a fatal strike. Sesshoumaru grabbed her just before the talons reached the doll's throat, pulling her off her victim. "Jade… please… snap out of it." Her eyes glowed red again, signaling that she was now insane. She thrashed about, struggling to free herself. This time the dog curled his long, strong tail around her. "Please…" he gasped though his pain, "You don't… want to do… this…" Tears fell from her ruby eyes as she continued to fight him.

Stumbling out of the Door into the grass, Rin shook the sleep from her mind. Pushing herself off the ground, she ran straight for the two. "Jade, you have to calm down! Please!"

Reaching around the female's torso, the child's embrace trapped the youkai within the dog's. A cry of pain rang throughout the field, even the river spirits was jilted by the sound. Jade's face turned to the sky as if she were calling to someone. Her eyes flashed from their crimson glow to burning white; hot tears gushed forth.

Rin screamed, clinging tighter. The empathy was overloading her mind. She'd learned to control the surges a while back, but never in her short life had she felt such suffering. It was beyond physical pain; needles rained upon her mind. What was happening to Jade?

Grinding teeth so hard blood spurted, Sesshoumaru held both females tightly. His rib cage burned an inferno of pain. Tears ran down from his eyes as he grunted back his cries. They were all reaching their breaking points, and he had no idea how much longer this would last. "_I have to be strong,_" he thought. "_I am still a protector, a provider, and their friend. I won't leave them alone, not the ones I love most!_"

"_Sesshoumaru…_"

The dog gaped at the voice, "Jade…?"

"_Sesshoumaru…_" the voice came to his mind again.

"Jade…" he called to the screaming female, "I'm here! I won't... let you go!"

"_Sesshoumaru,_" the soft voice sounded tired, "_forgive me. I have become something I have always fought against. Thank you and Little Rin, for you have stopped my rampage. At least…_" She paused to gasp, "_At least, my spirit is at peace again…_"

When the voice faded, Jade silenced. Time froze. The onlookers stared, anxious to see the outcome. A shiver ran through the prince at the pause. As suddenly as she'd begun her fit, Jade fell against the dog, dragging an unconscious Rin with her.

Sesshoumaru gasped at the weight. His arm and tail refused to lessen their grip. His eyes swelled in shock; he couldn't keep this up much longer. As spots appeared in his vision, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Mitchel's grip forced him to release the fallen teen.

The lord wheezed as the pain surged through his muscles. He fell back on his heels after his tail slacked at last. Susan caught him gently before he fell over. His vision doubled while he gasped shallowly for air. She lifted his arm over her shoulder, helping him to rise. Though she was there to support him, he still found himself quivering on his feet.

Mitchel watched Susan closely as she walked the dog back to their side of the Door. When he was sure that she could handle his weight, he turned back to the two girls. Rin had a death grip on the other, not surprising to him. Having wrestled Jade in the past, he knew she would have had to use such a grasp to hold onto her at all. None the less, he loosened the child's arms, so he could take the teen. He raised Jade's limp form in his arms and followed Susan back.

Sogi and Jaken approached with Kaze behind the young man. The wolf nudged at his mistress' hand, unable to lift her form himself. Jaken elevated the child's shoulders for Kaze to walk underneath. Sogi boosted one little leg over the furry back to secure the child safely. They then turned to the Door after the others.

"At last," the twins sighed, 'it's done. Jade will be fine now." The young people – who understood the declaration – looked at each other, smiling sleepily.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru coughed, groaning at the spasm in his chest. He closed his mouth, yet red trickled from the corners of his lips. He sucked air in through his nose and regretted it instantly. When had he started to loathe breathing so much?

Susan gaped with worry. "Sesshoumaru," she almost cried as they entered the closet, "you have to rest. Lie down on the couch or something. Just rest, please! You can't take anymore!" Her voice cracked as a tear fell down her pale cheek.

"I…" the proud prince gasped, finding speech a challenge, "I must… not… leave them… I promised…" He stopped; another cough came from his chest. He clenched his teeth quickly, making blood seep through between them. His jaw throbbed horribly. He dropped beside the bed, trembling in agony.

Looking over at the two sleepers, he watched the child curl up. Her little hands grasped the large one beside her. He would have smiled, but every muscle throbbed too greatly now to allow him. Amber irises traveled to the other female closer to him. His spirits fell at the solemn slumberer. She slept so soundly she didn't even twitch. A warm corpse laid to rest in the moonlight. The prince reached out to touch her face, feeling the slight, gentle breeze from her nostrils.

"_My gods,_" he mused in awe, "_now who's been to hell and back? I can't even come close to imagining what you've been through… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Jade. It seems the harder I try the more I loose. I'm helpless! Hopeless! I always have been!_" Grasping her limp hand, Sesshoumaru – the Fearful Prince – wept, silently.

On the other side, Takashita collapsed against the mountainside. This time, her whole body shook horridly. Those eyes, burned into her memory, wouldn't go away. She embraced herself, curling into a ball. "_What did she mean?_" thought the doll, wildly. "_What does she know? What is she going to do to me? Is she going to kill me? Does she know about my plans? She couldn't! Unless…_" She didn't dare finish her own thought.

The sound of rustling grass caught her ear. Instinctively, she drew her dagger from her thigh. Thrusting it out, she glared in fear at what had approached. Jaken gaped at the blade pointed at him. Sogi stared coldly at the female.

(_"I know what you are! I know the truth, and I won't let you hurt anyone!"_)

The words rang clear in Sogi's mind. What had Jade meant by that? What truth had she discovered? His suspicion of Takashita was refueled. He would trust his gut more. The past was passed.

"Now, Takashita," Jaken put his staff down on the ground to reassure her, "everything is alright now. Jade is subdued and quite. She won't come after you again." He was definitely more than less convincing.

Sogi sighed, heavily. "His Lordship asked us to see if you were injured." As she lowered her dagger, he eyed her every move. His trust in her was ebbing by the second.

"Monster…" The doll gaped at them in fear. "That monster is not the one you called comrade," she said, looking crazed with shock. "That is a fighting beast! Nothing can defeat her! Everything she fights is destroyed! She is a devil! She'll turn on us when she has grown tired of simpletons! She spells our end!"

"Enough!" Sogi cut her off, sharply. Jaken blinked between them. The rat took a few steps forward, toward the doll. Eyes narrowing, he continued, "You are wrong. It is you who is not yourself. You are not the one I called 'friend' as a child. You have proved to be a threat to us time and again.

"Was it not you who led Lord Sesshoumaru and Jade into peril? You are the one who does not deserve our trust. Have you forgotten that you attacked His Lordship himself not too long ago yourself? You are a constant danger to this party, yet His Lordship still forgives you. What right do you have to condemn Jade? She has given her all to us and more, but you carry the same sins and have done nothing in repentance!"

Takashita gaped back at the rat. She felt so small before him. What could she say to that? Helpless and still frightened, the female wept, bitterly. "_Damn that rat! Damn him! I can't win…_"

As Jaken tried to console her, Sogi turned back for the Door. Stopping, he said, curtly, "You seem to be fine. If you will excuse me, I must return to those that actually require my aid." The words stung the female worse than any spell he could conjure.

Back inside, Sesshoumaru began a coughing fit. Blood gushed up his throat. Growling, he tried to suppress as much pain as he could. Mitchel and Susan frowned at his worsening condition. They feared it was only a matter of time before he was laid up with the others on the bottom bunk.

"Sesshoumaru," Susan knelt beside him, "please, you have to let us help you."

"Leave… me be… Susan," the stubborn dog grunted. "I won't… leave them… I can't!" His cough worsened again; blood oozing from his mouth now.

Tears filled the teen's eyes at the sight. "You…" she shook with anger. "You idiot! You could be bleeding to death, and yet, you still refuse help! What would Jade think if you died watching over her? Do you know what that would do to her? She wouldn't want to live!"

Amber eyes gaped at the words. Sesshoumaru felt a sting at the thought of Jade in such a state. His spirit could never rest if he did that to her. She had barely recovered from her last depression, and the next time, without him, she would die for sure. He hung his head in shame. He really was hopeless. Stifling another cough, the lord said in a weak voice, "You are right… Susan. Do… whatever is… necessary… Only, don't take me… too far away from them."

Susan smiled, gratefully. "Thank you, Sess."

Mitchel approached at Susan's words. "I'll get him to the guy's bathroom," he said, kneeling to help the prince up. "At least in there, I can get him to stop swallowing all that blood, and he can cough it up. I'll check on his ribs too. We'll meet you in the living room for first aid, okay?" Susan nodded before translating for Sesshoumaru.

"It would appear you are being tended to, My Lord," came Sogi's voice from behind Susan. "I will keep vigil over the women. Let them heal you, sire. You are in good hands." Sesshoumaru nodded as the pitcher lifted him up to leave.

Sogi watched the trio exit. Sighing, he scurried onto the bottom bunk. Sitting, he laid on all fours and curled his tail about him, watching the sleeping girls. "It has truly been an intense day," the rat reflected. "We battled the centipede swarm. You bested that giant centipede, yet your leg paid the price. Takashita played as Naraku's pawn and led us into his hand. Young Rin realized the trap with the Master's aid, and we arrived. His Lordship was then overpowered, and you were captured. That was the beginning of your suffering…"

The memory of Jade's thought-to-be death stirred Sogi's emotions. He had stayed strong for his comrades and lord, but her agony had burdened him as well. Jade was more of his childhood crony than Takashita. To loose her again, he would have lost everything all over. Her screams echoed in the back of his mind. The sight of her weak struggle at the end haunted his memory. A soft thud never boomed as loud as her hand at the close of her ordeal. He had to close his eyes to shield his mind from the vivid images. Then, there was her traumatic revival. No one who'd witnessed that would ever forget it.

The sound of Sesshoumaru coughing and gagging brought him back to reality. "That's right," the mage said to the older sleeper, "it's all over now. We're all alive, and from the sound of His Lordship, we're still kicking, as you often say." With a tired smile, Sogi sat in silent vigil.

After some time – and some grunts and groans – Sesshoumaru returned. He lacked the top of his kimono, but he had gained bandages about his torso. His breathing wasn't as haggard as before, and his posture had improved. Sogi gazed at him; it was clear that his pride was recovering, and that was a very good sign.

Without looking down, the dog inquired, "Why must I wear these if the damage is entirely internal bruising?"

"Well," Mitchel replied after Susan reasked, "the worst of your pain is caused by your breathing. Your rib cage expands which irritates your bruised ribs. To fix that, the bandages support your ribs and allow you to breathe easier, more or less."

After she repeated the statement, Susan made a comment. "Since I helped wrap your chest, I noticed what a handsome build you have, Sess. All muscular and toned, I can see why women are attracted to you so much."

Mitchel huffed at the remark. "_Well forgive me for not being a big hunk of an immortal… being!_" The heat under his collar only worsened his mood.

"But you'd probably crush me in your big arm," she finished her thought. The prince and pitcher stared down at the daydreamer, blinking down from their six-five altitude. "Now, I'd like a nice, gentle hug, like Mitchel's. I can just snuggle up inside his arms and fall asleep. On rainy days, I could just imagine us curled up together inside a blanket…"

Mitchel turned pink as a carnation. "_Snuggle… together…?_" Again, the warm feeling under his pajama top made him feel worse. Embarrassment was so much more torturous than envy though.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in the young man. Tapping Susan's shoulder, he directed her attention to the blushing boy. Her eyes grew wide when their gazes met. "I said that out loud?" The squeak only made her look cuter to the young man. After they nodded, Susan shrieked in shock, bolting from the room.

"Sue…" the seventeen year old stared after her. He felt a random poke in his side. Wincing at the talon, Mitchel turned to see the dog raise an eyebrow at him. "I get it," he admitted. He jogged for the computer room, Susan's happy-place.

Watching him leave, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin. "_Ah,_" he thought wistfully, "_to be young and innocent again, what I wouldn't give for just a moment. Well, I'm still young among my kind, and I'm not exactly out yet._" Turning toward the bed, he saw Sogi, stifling laughter. His eyes didn't stay there for long.

"Any change?"

"No, My Lord," Sogi replied after recovering. "I'm sorry to say but my eyes are beginning to confuse our Jade for a dead soul."

"Please don't even jest that way, Sogi," the lord sighed, shallowly. Taking a seat on the bed, the dog narrowed his brow in disapproval. Gazing upon her emotionless visage, Sesshoumaru began to see the resemblance to a maiden upon her death bed. He frowned, with more worry than anger. What more could they do?

The mage looked up at the prince. Over all, he appeared to be upset. His body language spoke of his frustration and fatigue. His breathing was even and shallow. He looked like he was on the loosing side of a war, yet one aspect betrayed all the other messages he gave off. His eyes held pure pain. Not a physical ailment, this agony was completely emotional. What was he thinking about? Sogi decided not to pry. However, he had one other conflict he wanted settled.

"My Lord," the rodent said without meeting the other's eyes, "may I ask a question of you?" He glanced up at the prince from the corner of his eye. All Sesshoumaru could offer was a nod of admittance.

Swallowing the nerves in his small throat, Sogi continued. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you said that you allowed us to accompany you because we were strong enough to fend for ourselves. Time and again, we have let you down, yet each time you…" He paused, wondering if the next word was appropriate. "You forgive our failure. Why do you do that? Why do you forgive those of us who have personally brought you to harm? I don't understand how someone of your station and power could forget wrongs done to you!"

Sesshoumaru heard frustration in his vassal's voice. He stared out the bedroom window. He contemplated what the rat had asked him. It wasn't a difficult question, nor was the answer any harder to say. It was the reason for the inquiry that he was considering. After the still silence between the two males, Sesshoumaru looked down at the mage. He blinked tiredly, breaking the tension in the rodent.

"Why, you ask?" Sesshoumaru sighed, lightly, before continuing. "Sogi, I have made my share of mistakes. I have committed many sins, and I have been forgiven, time and again. It took me a very long time to understand forgiveness. For until recently, I had not even forgiven myself. Why then should I deny someone else the precious gift of kindness shown to me?

"I have done enough wrong in my life," he said, looking up to Jade's face. "When I realized the many chances I had been granted to start over, I saw the meaning of forgiveness. Someone watching over me was forgetting my many faults and allowed me a new beginning. Now, I am striving to become a leader and lord prince that you all deserve. I will become a leader that you can be proud to serve without shame. I won't run away from that responsibility… ever again."

Sogi gaped up at his lord, eyes tearing. Sesshoumaru wanted to become a better lord for them? He wanted them to be proud to serve him? The mage couldn't rip his eyes away from the canine to cry. Silently weeping, he thought to himself, "_My Lord, we have always been proud to serve under and with you. You are strong, wise, and good of heart. We could never imagine serving anyone else. None can match your kindness and power. I now see why we are so loyal to you; you desire to be a worthy leader to protect us. If only you knew we would follow you to the depths of Hell, for__ we all know__ you could bring us all back!_"

Sesshoumaru sat quietly, watching over the two sleepers. He felt the need to slap himself a few times at some of thoughts in his weary mind. He refrained from doing so. Minutes seemed to be hours in the night. Sogi eventually fell asleep, curled up in his ball. The prince didn't blame him; it had been a full day. He scooped the drowsy rodent up in his hand. Lifting him up, Sesshoumaru laid the mage on Susan's bunk, knowing full well she would not be returning.

Sitting down again, the dog felt a yawn stretch his jaw. Try as he might, he reared his head back to allow its passage. His eyes squeezed shut at his action. It was a big one. He blinked at his weary state, but he refused to rest until he had some sign of recovery from the teenager. Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he shook sleep away once more.

The moon seemed to keep him company in his vigil. Its beautiful light comforted him. It seemed to say, 'You're not alone'. He smiled a small grin back. "Thank you," he whispered.

Another hour passed with no change. His eyes were growing heavy, but he fought sleep away. In a random splurge of desperation, Sesshoumaru called out, quietly, "Master of Jade and Rin, please give me some sign that she will return to me. I know rest will never be granted to my spirit unless I am certain. Please, give me a sign…" He leaned his head against the top bar, "Give me a sign…"

He stared down at the female, no change. He sighed with exhaustion. He couldn't keep this vigil much longer. Reaching out to touch her, his fingers grazed her hair. The male brushed it away from her face and neck. That was when his sign came. Gaping at her neck, Sesshoumaru watched as the fang marks on Jade's neck faded away. They were gone, without a trace. He gasped at the miracle, but tears filled in as he watched the female turn. Reaching around the child near the wall beside her, Jade held the girl close, falling asleep again.

Covering his wet face, the lord stifled a joyous cry. That was what he needed. Jade would be fine. Tired and maybe weak, she would be fine. His anxiety melt away into lethargy. Leaning forward, he laid on his side at Jade's back. Closing his tired eyes, he smiled, "Good night, Jade…" With that said, he plunged into the open arms of slumber.

"Good night," Jade murmured in her sleep, "Sesshoumaru…"

_Author's Note:_ I am so sorry, everyone! I know this took way to long, but between moving and setting up my new laptop, things got crazy. I hope you all can forgive my long absence. I'm actually working on an original work, too. I'm doing research, so while the notebook keeps updating, I'm looking up stuff on my dad's main computer. It feels so weird to be on a laptop again. I was working on a laptop, briefly, for a few chapter. Don't ask me which? I think ch25 was among them… Anyway, shot out to three people today. SayaYuma, inubaka101, and Seiko no Neko: you guys have been a big help to me during the move and in the story. To SayaYuma, thank you for being by my side and supporting me. To inubaka and Seiko, thanks for the feedback on chapters. As far as this chapter goes, I don't think anyone picked up on the reference to ch6. Jade told Sesshoumaru he looked like he'd been to Hell and back. I know it was random, but I wanted to but it in. If you did pick up on it, you are a hard core fan and I love you. Ch36 is coming along, so I hope to have it up before August. I'll be getting a job soon too, so don't yell at me too much. Ja!

Jade: (_moans_) What happened? (_sits up on the couch_)

Rin: Oh! You're awake. Great, I thought you might have hit your head a little too hard, but you look pretty good to me. I go get the tea. (_leaves the room_) Lord Sesshoumaru! Jade woke up!

Sess: (_enters from the study_) Don't worry about the chapter. I posted it for you, and I doubt their will be a mob of angry villigers coming after you.

Jade: (_blinks up at him_)

Sess: (_crocks an eyebrow_) What? Is there something on my head?

Jade: (_shakes head cutely then looks at him with tears in her eyes_)

Sess: (_gapes at the face totally unprepared for it_) What…?

Rin: (_reenters with three asian tes cups and a kettle to match_) Here we are! Some herbal tea will fix you right up. Lord Sesshoumaru and I will even join you so you won't feel lonely. (_misses the face intirely_)

Jade: (_whimpers_) Where did you guys go? I was lonely this morning…

Sess: (_recovered_) I was getting the newpaper from the paper stand on the corner.

Rin: (_blinks innocently_) I was talking to that man in the townhouse three doors down. He was such a nice guy, but it's like I've met him before…

Sess: (_gapes_) Three doors down…

Jade: (_stares at the young lady_) That guy?

Rin: (_nods_) Yea, I think his name was…

Jade: NO! (_flailing arms_)

Rin: (_blinks_) What?

Sess: (_eyes wide with panic_) Don't say it!

Rin: (_looks up at him_) Don't say what?

Jade: (_whines and grabs her tail_) Don't say his name.

Rin: You mean don't say Regis Geitner?

(_Ackward silence…_)

Sess: Rin, why did you say his name?

Rin: I had to be sure that was what I wasn't supposed to say. (_pure innocence_)

Jade: (_doorbell rings_) Ah! He's going to pull on my ears again! (_runs for her room but ends up in Sess'_)

Sess: See you in the next chapter… (_ignores the door_)


	36. The Japanese Adventure

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Regis: (_sits on the couch enjoying Jade's tea_) Is this any way to treat your big brother?

Rin: (_tilts head at a 45 degree angle_) Brother? I'm confused… (_bites lip_)

Sess: (_speaks from the hallway_) You're no blood relative of Jade's. It just so happened that you were very close at one time. (_knocks on his door again_) Jade unlock this door and come out of my room.

Jade: (_hiding under the blankets_) Never! You'll never take me alive! I'd rather commit seppuku! (_rustles under the sheets_)

Sess: (_gapes in horror_) Are you in my bed? You had better remake my bed before I get in there!

Rin: (_blinks at the visitor_) So, how exactly do you know Miss Inujun?

Regis: (_looks up at her from his cup_) Oh, we used to go to school together. I helped her come out of her doghouse, if you know what I mean?

Rin: (_shakes head quickly_) No, I don't. (_blinks at him_)

Regis: (_sighs_) She didn't have a very nice home life, so she crashed at my house a lot. I encouraged her writing, too. I graduated a year early and helped her get this place. (_looks toward the hall_) I'm practically her big brother! (_glares_)

Sess: (_walks into the living room steamed_) Look, it's your own fault that you got drunk and played with her ears! She's never recovered from the "Good morning, beautiful" line you dropped on her the next morning while embracing her. Now, could you please leave, so that I can get my room back? (_glares down_)

Regis: (_stands with hands in the air_) Alright! Alright! Don't get prissy with me because she hasn't gone in heat at the sight of you yet! (_runs before Sess can recover_)

Sess: (_gapes at the vacant couch_) I hate that mortal….

Jade: (_peeks her head out the door slightly_) Is he gone… Sesshoumaru…? (_whines_)

Rin: (_nods_) Yeah, Lord Sesshoumaru scared him off! (_makes her victory punch_)

Sess: (_tries not to growl_) Don't you have another chapter to post… Jade?

(_The females nod, blinking at his demeanor._)

Sess: (_walks into the study_) Jade the Inujin does not own the rights to Inuyasha. She came up with a story that fit some of the characters and added a few of her own. Here is the product of her work. Please enjoy… (_walks to his room and shuts the door_) POST!

Jade: (_jumps with a start and runs for the study_) I'm going! I'm going!

Rin: _Poor Father… His pride just got stepped on. He must feel awful. I'll go make tea!_

Ch36: The Japanese Adventure

Water rose, splashing as tiny droplets onto a light brown surface. Sighing at the cool temperature, Jade opened her dark eyes as water dripped from her long eyelashes. She rubbed the nape of her neck as she straightened her back upright.

"So you don't remember anything?" Susan asked from her seat on the bathroom counter. Her khaki skirt stood out from the pure white counter top. Swinging her bare feet in the air, she watched her taller friend dry her face with a towel. "Nothing, from last night, at all?"

"I told you already, Sue," Jade heaved a sigh, draping the towel back on the wall, "I can't remember a thing. All I can think up to is the bite. After that, it's all a blank."

Frowning at the statement, the fairer skinned teenager realized that it was probably best if she didn't recall the past events. "_If she knew that she hurt Sesshoumaru, she'd never forgive herself. Besides, from what Sess told me, it's a gift to live in bliss of yesterday._"

Stretching, Jade asked the other, "Would you hand me my shirt? Sesshoumaru is waiting for me back in the bedroom. Can't keep Prince Punctual waiting too long." Grinning at her friend, all tension and anxiety melted away.

"Here." Handing over the large, blue T-shirt, Susan hopped down to the floor. To Jade's eyes, a child jumping from a jungle gym couldn't surpass the cuteness of the action. "Be careful, Jade. Come home conscious today, or whenever you come back."

Opening her large arms, the teen invited her friend in for a hug. Smiling up at the six-one, young woman, Susan walked into her crony's embrace. They hugged for a short while, already feeling the withdrawal, yet they parted at last and waved each other a good-bye.

Lunch time rolled around some time later, and it found Mitchel standing by the mailbox. All six-foot-five of his youthful, athletic build leaned on the stone-encased box. It had been almost a whole semester since he had applied to the same medical school as his father. Now, he was waiting for a letter of some response.

His father had always fascinated him in his craft. When he was a boy, Dr. Lytner used to take him to the hospital with him. He was enchanted at the thought of healing people. Before his battle with cancer, the good doctor had encouraged his only son to go after that dream. It wasn't until his father's death that Mitchel had made it his goal to be a general practician.

It was obvious that he enjoyed giving aid to the ill and injured. He definitely had a stomach for the job. All of the battle wounds Jade and her feudal friends brought home were proof enough of that. The previous night had invigorated him and his dream. Still, as he waited on the postman, all he could think about was the unfinished conflict from that evening.

He remembered following Susan up to the dark computer room. She was curled in a ball in the corner. He had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She had turned to face him, crying into his chest. They had fallen asleep together that way.

Today, after waking to the morning light, they had avoided each other. Susan had gone to take Jade elsewhere, distracting her so he could check on Prince Sess's bandages. It felt wrong to not talk, but what could they say?

"_Why can't things all be equally difficult? It's unfair for brain surgery to be easier to approach than matters of the heart!_" As if to relieve some of his tension, the mailman waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry, thanks for the mail!"

Retreating into the house, the seventeen year old sifted through the envelopes. "Junk mail… Bills… Political propaganda… Letter for Jade… More junk!" Dropping the mail on the kitchen island, the young man growled at the absence. Fetching the ingredients for a luncheon meat sandwich, Mitchel started slapping on the mayo.

"How long do I have to wait?" he grumbled. Cutting some cheese, he glared at the helpless pepper jack. "Is God playing with me or something? 'Cause I'm feeling like a puppet in a screwed up play!" Ramming the bread on top of his meal, the teen huffed. It was at that moment that the letter caught his eye.

Curious as to why it stood out to him, he pulled the envelope across the island. It was post-marked from Florida. It had a big notice under the stamp: Important. "Who would send Jade a letter from Florida? Important?" Eying the letter, he considered what to do as he ate his lunch. "Where's Sue?"

Elsewhere, upstairs in the computer room to be exact, Susan sat on the futon couch. It was her get away place. The couch could easily fold out into a bed, and she'd begun to use it most often when Jade's travels interfered with her rest. It was here that she would usually write. Today, her creativity was fluctuating. Not six hours ago, she had awakened in the corner opposite her now.

Shaking her head, she erased the thoughts again like an Etch-A-Sketch. She didn't want to think about it. It was bad enough that she had had a crush on Mitchel Lynter since their freshman year. He had been in Miss Gimlee's care since middle school, but they had not been on very peaceful terms. Typical children, they were as different as cats and dogs. It wasn't until ninth grade homeroom that they were forced to become friends.

Mitchel had been elected homeroom representative, and Susan had been chosen as room secretary. They spent time together for that sole purpose; probably more than she'd first cared for. However, he turned out to be more than the dumb, baseball jock she'd thought him to be. He told her about his dream to be a doctor, like his father had been. Since money was going to be hard to come by now, he had worked hard on his pitching, so he could get a scholarship to go to his dad's medical school. His plans and goals made her feel so small in comparison. He was an altogether guy, with a handsome mug to boot! What could she do? She fell, hard.

Shaking her blonde locks again, the five-foot-six teenager gripped her pencil once more. "Write! This is supposed to be a stress release for you… Now, release!" The pencil remained motionless. Sighing with defeat, she started staring out the window.

"_Don't start daydreaming about him. It wasn't meant to be… He's the perfect guy. I'm just not the perfect girl… for him._"

As if to answer her musing, a voice reached her ears. "Sue!" She looked out of the corner of her eye. "I thought I'd find you here," Mitchel said with his handsome grin. "I was looking for you." She turned her head, still silently gazing up at him. Extending his hand, Susan saw the envelope. "This came for Jade. Do you know what it's about?"

Taking the letter, she read the return address. "Well, it's from a Samson Trammel. He's a private detective from Pensacola, Florida. My magic powers of reading the back of the envelope say so. I don't know who he is though. Jade's never mentioned him. Sorry…"

Grinning at the magic comment, the pitcher replied, "Cute, Sue. Do you know where Jade is? It says it's important. It could be time sensitive."

Shaking her head for a third time in the last ten minutes, she answered, "Again, I'm sorry, but she left with Prince Sess and the gang hours ago. Remember? You know how they work. They could be gone till next week or until dinner."

Shrugging in disappointment, the young man took the letter from Susan's hand. Placing the envelope on the computer desk, Mitchel said, "Well, I guess it won't hurt to wait a little longer. You'll get it to her when she gets back."

The young woman was too busy staring at her hand. Mitchel had touched her hand. It suddenly seemed sacred, and for a split second, she considered cutting it off and placing it inside an air-safe, viewing container. She realized it was her writing hand. The idea died as suddenly as it was born.

Not hearing a response, Mitchel turned to leave. He made it to the doorway, stopping. They had to settle this tension between them, or it was going to drive him insane! Turning about ninety degrees from his waist, he opened his mouth. "Hey, Sue," he said in a softer voice than usual, "we're okay, right? I mean after last night."

Susan Johnson froze. The memory of crying alone in that very room came back to her. The strong – yet gentle – embrace of the young man before her felt so fresh. She'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms! It was every girl's dream, but it felt painful to think about at that moment. "_Don't start, Sue! You're not the girl for him…_" Looking up at him, she smiled. Not a word came out, for they would have given her away.

Mitchel nodded in return. Turning to leave, the tension had only worsened. They both felt awkward. He didn't want to leave things that way, but his mind was too swamped to focus. "_There will be plenty of better times to talk. I need some time to think. Yeah, I need to think..._"

After he left, time seemed to slow down as Susan turned back to her writing. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. I'm just like the violets because I truly love you." Dropping her pencil, she moaned, "Gawd, I'm such a sap! Stop angsting!"

Footsteps interrupted her self-suffocation by pillow. Looking over at the door – from under the throw pillow – she saw two perplexed twins, staring at her. "Are you feeling alright?" they spoke in stereo.

Lifting the pillow, she sighed heavily. "I'll live, unfortunately. Did you two need something? Or did you come here on the whim that I was stepping toward suicidal?"

"Computer," they replied in sync.

Waving them on as if she were the guardian of the room, she pulled her skirt back below her knees. "I'm not using it. Knock yourselves out! It's all yours."

Sitting in the swirly chair together, the freshman noticed the letter on the corner of the desk. Blinking in curiosity, Mark asked, "What's this, Sue?"

Without looking at them, she pulled the pillow away from her mouth to reply. "It's for Jade."

Gaping, May inquired further. "Does she know about it?"

Pulling the pillow down to her chest, Susan eyed the twins. They were staring straight at the envelope as if it were filled with Anthrax powder. She sat up, walking over to her roommates. "No," she answered after the awkward pause, "she left this morning before the mail came. Is something wrong?"

"Jade needs to read this," they said quickly, not looking up.

Something felt frightening about their voices. This wasn't like them. "Well, it does say 'Important' on the front," she tried to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.

In a quick motion, Mark snatched the envelope and pushed it into Susan's hand, clamping onto it. May grabbed the other hand, and the two pulled their friend out of the room. The stun didn't wear off until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Susan tried to free herself from their grasps, but they held with an amazing hold for their small builds.

"Mark! May! What's wrong with you guys? Where are we going?"

"You have to get this letter to Jade," Mark answered curtly.

"She must read it as soon as possible," May added with unshaken urgency.

Susan shook her head as they neared their room. "Guys, there is no way I could find her before dinner. Japan is huge now! It was probably even bigger back then! How do you expect us to find her?"

Stopping in the walk-in closet, the siblings turned to look at the confused teenager. She gasped, almost screaming. The twins' eyes were blazing white. Their stoic faces looked toward her, grabbing her attention. "Susan," they spoke with an eerie ringing in their voices, "we cannot go with you. It is up to you to find Jade."

Gaping in disbelief, Susan couldn't find her voice to question them. The Door creaked open on its own accord. Mark and May pushed Susan through, gingerly. "The Door will not yield to you until you find Jade. Only then will you be able to transcend Time again."

As the Door began to close on its own, again, Susan tried to keep it open. "No!" She cried, "Mark! May! I can't do this all by myself! Don't leave me alone! Please!" The Door wasn't affected by her struggle. It continued to slowly close.

The twins whispered to her. "Don't worry. The Master will be with you. He will guide and protect you." Just before she couldn't see anymore, the light faded from their eyes. The twins fell to the floor.

"MARK! MAY!" Susan screamed. The Door shut, leaving her alone in the mystical meadow of wild flowers. Fear sunk into her heart. She was all alone. Nobody for miles and there was danger everywhere in between. She gasped when she felt her jaw tremble, but it turned out her whole body was shaking.

"_Where am I supposed to start?_" she thought wildly. "_I don't know anything about this country or its customs! I have no idea where I am. I can't understand a word of Japanese from anyone other than Sesshoumaru! I don't even have any shoes!_"

Tears fell down her cheeks. She was scared out of her mind, but she knew she couldn't just stand there. Swallowing some nerve in her pride, she turned around to at least see her surroundings.

Flowers seemed to cover the whole visible plane. Beautiful, warm colors blanketed the ground. A calm settled over her spirit; nature always soothed her soul. With her nerves quieted, the seventeen year old looked once more at the backdrop. In the distance, she caught sight of a silver glint in the floral sea. "_It couldn't hurt to start there. It could hurt to stay here though…_" The memories of Kaze's entrance into their lives pushed her into action.

She began to walk among the flowers in a straight line. After some time, her nose picked up the scent of the vivid wildflowers. It was divine. She longed to sit and smell them each. "_So this is what Sesshoumaru means when he compares Jade's scent. It must be even more radiant to his nose. Jade must smell good!_" Perking her first smile since she had arrived, the time passed by quickly for her.

Finally, she found the glint's source. A large river with a powerful current rushed before her. Gaping in dismay, Susan couldn't hold back the cry. "Oh my gawd! I can't cross this! Screw swim team in junior high! There is no way!" Falling to her knees, she felt tears again at her helpless situation. Her lip quivered as she tried not to break down.

(_"You have to get this to Jade." "She must read it as soon as possible."_)

Biting her lip, she focused on her goal. On shaking limbs, she stood once more. A fish jumped out of the river in front of her. It flicked its tail rigorously, trying to reach the sky before gravity could pull him back down. Its splash left an impression on her. Though the fish must have known he couldn't really escape the river, he had given his utmost effort to try.

"_I have to try,_" Susan mused to herself. "_It may seem impossible, but at least, I can look back and say I did my best to try. Right, Jade?_" With a new motivation, she put one foot in front of the other. Repeating the step, she began to stroll along the river's edge. As her feet moved unconsciously, the young woman became lost to the river's flow.

When sunset fell, she realized that the wildflowers were nowhere to be seen. Gaping about wildly, she found herself lost, unfamiliar with the scenery. This time she slumped to the ground from exhaustion. Her eyes were unfocused until her stomach growled loud and long.

"_That's right_," she smiled tiredly. "_I missed lunch and dinner, now. I didn't realize it was so easy to forget to eat_." Seeing a green plant beside her hand, she decided that if she was an omnivore she could stomach eating a plant.

As she munched on the tasteless plant, she noticed a large part of her fatigue. Gaping in horror, she grabbed her right foot. It was bleeding badly, as was the other. "_I must have cut them up walking on the rocks near the riverbank_." Grunting, she grasped the concept that walking was a bad idea. "_What do I do now?_"

The letter seemed to look up at her, wondering why she hadn't noticed it was still there. Holding it before her face, she wondered why she was doing this. "I can't go home because of you," she said to the envelope as if it could understand her grievances. "I have no way of finding Jade or Sess before dark. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place with little to no options. Well, I'm too tired to think right now. I'm going to take a nap."

Tucking the envelope inside her shirt, Susan curled into a ball on the grassier part of the bank. As her wariness began to overtake her, her mind began to flow freely. She remembered the twins, and she shed fresh tears, worrying about them. She recalled the last image of Mitchel in her mind. Her eyes closed, holding the frame in place. "_Mitchel… what are you doing right now?_" Just as sleep took her into the Dreamworld, dark clouds grew overhead.

"Sue!" Mitchel called, jogging toward the computer room, "Sue! It's time to eat! You know that nourishment that humans need to live?" With no response, he looked into the dark room. "Sue, dinner's… ready…" There was no sign of the teenager. Turning on the light, he saw her notebook on the futon. Glancing at the desk, the envelope was gone, much to his surprise. "_Maybe she's in her room…_"

As he approached the open door, he noticed two figures, sitting on the bottom bunk. Mark and May looked like sad statues from a Greek collection. He stopped in the doorway. "Hey guys," he said as gently as possible, "you know dinner's ready? Is Susan in here?"

"She was," May said in a distant voice.

"Was? Where'd she go?" No response came. He blinked in surprise at their lack of speech. Usually, those two wouldn't shut up. Something was up. "Alright, you two," Mitchel said, crossing his arms, "what's going on? Only one thing is for sure when you're quiet; trouble's brewing. Talk to me."

Looking at him with fearful eyes that surpassed all puppy eyes, they spilled their story, tearfully. "We went to go use the computer and saw Sue and the letter for Jade. Something happened to us because… it felt like a hammer hit us in the head. The next thing we knew, we were dragging Sue with the letter here. We couldn't control our bodies! We opened the Door and…" They stopped as the thought made their faces twist with guilt, identically.

Mitchel gaped down at them. "And did what? What did you two do?"

"We…" they caught their breath as tears welled up in their eyes. "We pushed her into the feudal era! We told her to find Jade and give her the letter." They silenced, waiting for Mitchel to snap on them.

The seventeen year old stared in disbelief at the fifteen year olds. His mouth gaped open as he searched for words to make a sentence. Finally, he found his voice, only to lose his nerve. "What were you thinking?"

May recoiled at his tone. "We weren't," Mark came to their defense. "I told you – as did my sister – that we couldn't control ourselves. Something had taken over us. We didn't even wake up from it until a few minutes ago!"

"After the force left us," May said timidly, cowering behind her brother, "we fainted in the closet. We just woke up. I swear, Mitch! Please, believe us…"

"Mitchel," came Miss Gimlee's voice, "did you get Susan yet? Would you mind fetching the twins as well? She's usually with them." The hair rose on the back of Mitchel's neck at the voice. On impulse, he shut the bedroom door, locking it for reasons beyond him. He then dashed for the Door.

"It's no good," May said sadly.

"Until Jade returns…" Mark continued.

"… The Door is locked," they finished, still sitting on the bunk bed.

Banging on the Door's frame, Mitchel growled in frustration. "Sue! Sess! Jade! Some one! Anyone! Please, open this door!" Banging his fist against the Door, he cried, seething through his clenched teeth. "Sue… Susan, hang on. Please…" Giving up his tantrum, he walked out of the closet, leaning back against the wall. He slumped to the ground before long. What were they going to do now?

A slight rumble came from the closet. The three teens turned their heads to look. Inside the walk-in closet, the Door was trembling. Mitchel sucked in his breath. He hoped he hadn't upset something on the other side. Out of nowhere, the Door burst open. The three dove out of the way of the gust of wind.

"What in all the hells is going on over here?"

Mitchel looked up to see Jade, glaring into the room. Prince Sess stood behind her, alert and on guard. All he could do was gape back at her. Was it that he was frightened of her flared, brown eyes? Or, was he speechless with joy to see her? A sharp bark from Kaze forced him to speak. "The twins sent Sue to find you in the feudal era by herself!"

Jade gaped in shock. "No way! She could be anywhere! When did this happen? How long has she been gone? Mitch!"

"I don't know!" He yelled back at her, reflexively. "It happened around noon, I guess. That was the last time I saw her. Ask them!" Pointing at the twins, he wanted her to yell at someone other than him. After drilling the details out of Mark and May, Jade slumped in the cushioned chair. She looked angry enough to kill a grizzly bear.

"Why can't we just track her?" May spoke up.

"If we can't find her," Mark continues his sister's thought, "you or Sess could just smell her trail."

Thunder clapped outside the Door in the meadow. Pointing in that direction, Jade replied curtly, "There's your answer, kids. Lightning storms sizzle your brain waves, remember? Then, we have the lovely water falling from the sky. It washes away scents, so Sesshoumaru and my sense of smell is useless! And here's the icing on the cake, our friend is lost somewhere in that!"

Drops of water awakened the sleeping Susan, yet she refused to open her eyes. If she just ignored it, it would go away. "_Get real, Sue,_" she thought with a hint of whine. "_This isn't a dream. You're not going to wake up on the futon. Just grit and bare it!_"

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Arewa nan desuka? (What is that over there?)" She stiffed. This was her first encounter with a stranger in Japan. It sounded female, but she didn't really want to find out for sure. Remaining still, she hoped whoever it was would ignore her.

"Shirimasen (I do not know.)," came a child-like, female voice. Great! There were two of them? Was her luck shot to Hell today or what? She felt a tap on her side. It wasn't intended to inflict injury. It was more of an annoying patting that could only be meant to wake her.

"Oi. (Hey.)" The firmer voice said to her, "Nanio shimasuka? (What are you doing?) Sameru! (Wake up!)" Opening her eyes, Susan beheld two females, leaning over her.

Staring down at the strange creature, Kagura blinked as she opened her light colored eyes. Never had she seen a being with hair as the Sun and eyes of the sky. It smelled human, but there was no way it could be human! The being appeared to be female; however, she would need to uncurl its form to be certain. "What's wrong with you?" She asked the creature in an irritable tone, "Don't you feel the rain? What are you, a kappa?"

Seeing the thing gape at them, Kanna spoke up again. "I don't think it understands what you are saying, Kagura. Perhaps, it doesn't speak."

Grumbling at the thought, the wind child realized her sister had a point. "Gods! What should we do with it?" Fear was evident in the light irises. If it did speak, it must not understand them. Something about it made her curious. She couldn't leave it alone in the rain.

"Perhaps," the void one said with equal curiosity, "we should take it to Father. He knows things we don't. He might even know what this is."

Sighing heavily, Kagura replied, "We have nothing better to do. It's clear there aren't any shards of the Shikon around here, let alone on this thing." Looking down at the coiled figure, she felt a pang of pity. It nagged her as pity always did. It seemed to get her into trouble a lot. Shrugging in defeat, she said to the creature, "Get up! You're coming with us since you don't have the common sense to get out of the rain!"

Susan was jilted by the voice. The dark haired one was obviously talking to her. Only, she had no idea what she was saying! "I… I'm sorry, but… I don't understand," she said timidly. What a waste of breath.

The two gaped down at her. "Ossharuka? (It speaks?)" The dark haired one gaped in surprise. Susan hoped she hadn't angered them. Biting her lip, she curled tighter, feeling the dry letter poke her stomach. The dark haired female grabbed onto her arm, pulling her up, "Kuru! (Come!) Ikimasho! (Let's go!)"

Once on her feet, Susan felt a gust of wind sweep up under her feet. Gasping, she fell backward, expecting to feel the rocks near the river. To her astonishment, the teenager found herself inside of a feather, shaped like a boat. Looking over the edge, Susan gaped as they rose quickly into the sky. They were going above the dark, rain cloud! "_Oh my gawd… What have I gotten myself into now?_"

Back at the house, Jade paced around her room. Rubbing her temples to relieve her growing headache, she tried to come up with a way to find their lost friend. Mitchel had brought everyone something to eat. It was an easy escape from Jade's frustration. She had calmed down before he had returned though. The twins sat with Rin and Kaze, mostly watching her eat. The white wolf had nudged their bowls toward them, encouraging them to consume the food, but they couldn't muster up enough appetite.

Sesshoumaru had sat down in the chair that Jade had vacated. The ice mage sat on his left on the free armrest. Jaken had planted himself on the right side of the chair on the floor. Takashita – however – had been out of sorts lately, so she remained in the closet, lying on the carpeted floor asleep.

The lord prince had been consulting Sogi. The only advice the rodent could give was to begin as soon as the rain lifted. The shower wasn't heavy, but the lightning was against them. It could mean the young woman's scent wasn't completely lost. The dog kept the council in mind. Still, he had to figure out something in the present.

"Tell me what you told Susan, exactly," he said to the twins. They looked up, knowing someone had spoken to them. He repeated the question as they stared into his mind to find out what he was saying.

"We told her to find Jade and deliver the letter as soon as she found her," repeated Mark, which Jade relayed to the lord.

"Do you recall if you said anything else?" Sesshoumaru inquired, cupping his chin with his thumb and fore finger.

Mark considered the most random part of their ordeal. May met her brother's gaze. She knew he didn't think much of it, but Prince Sess was looking for something. He might understand what had occurred, for his time was nothing like theirs; so to ease her conscience, she would give him every boring detail. "We told her that some 'Master' would be with her to protect her."

Jade and Sesshoumaru perked up at the word. Rin looked at them, blinking with curiosity. "The Master used you to send Miss Susan to us?" Sesshoumaru came to the same conclusion. The mysterious being had wanted Jade to read that message so badly he sent a trusted friend to deliver it. What was in it?

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from the bedroom door. Mitchel had just punched to door jam. Frustration blared from his body language, yet they all knew how worried he was about the missing girl. Inside, he was screaming. All he could think about was the look on her face that last time he'd seen her. For all he knew, it might have been the last image he would ever have of her.

"_You're such an idiot, Mitch!_" He growled, hitting his head on the door and letting it rest there. Closing his hazel eyes, he saw her face again. Now that he reflected on it, it had been a sad smile, a forced one. Why hadn't he tried to talk to her? "_There's always time to talk, huh? What a load of crock! I should have talked to her. Awkward silences only make things worse… I'm such an idiot. Now, Susan's out somewhere alone and – knowing her – scared._"

Jade glanced outside the open Door. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight. She cried, "The rain stopped! Let's go, Sesshoumaru!"

"Where do you purpose we begin?" The lord was getting objective, serious was at one-hundred percent. "Do you have any idea where she might go?"

"Well," the tomboy bit her lip in thought, "it's late. Sue couldn't have gotten too far away. The river! She couldn't have crossed that! She might be along it somewhere."

Seeing Sesshoumaru nod, Mitchel gathered that they were leaving. Stepping in front of Jade, he said sternly, "I'm going with you."

"Mitch…" Jade sighed lightly. "This isn't America. It isn't even the same century. I think it would be in the best interest of everyone if you stayed here. Miss G's going to go postal enough with Sue missing…"

"I'm going with you, Jade!" He spoke clearly, looking into her eyes. "I won't get in the way, and I won't slow you down. This is something I have to do; don't you understand that? I have to go." His passion got through, even to Sesshoumaru. Putting his hand on Jade's shoulder, the lord nodded his approval, silencing her protest.

The twins stood behind the party. Their heads were bowed in shame, yet Mitchel told them to look up. "We'll find her, guys. Don't worry. Enjoy your dinner." They smiled at his grin as he left with the others.

"I hope they're all going to be alright," said May.

Mark look back at her. "They'll be fine. Jade and Prince Sess will look after them."

"Mark," she said warily, "what about this Master they spoke of? If he has the power to take over our bodies, he must be strong. What should we do about him?"

The other remained silent for a while. "We'll just have to tell him that we didn't appreciate his commandeering of our will, now won't we?" A strange grin grew upon his lips. His twin reflected it as their eyes gleamed.

High in the night sky, Susan flew in the flying feather with her two strange rescuers. Her damp hair and clothes had dried rather quickly as the wind flowed about them. She had spent most of her time looking over the side at the dark sky. She finally glanced at the two females for the first time since they'd dragged her along with them.

They definitely weren't human, so maybe they were like the canine prince. The dark haired one had pointed ears like Sesshoumaru. The other had small talons that she guessed could grow to be similar to the dog's. They had to be youkai of some kind, but Sesshoumaru had told her about the other breed of non-human entities: Oni. He had once explained to her the difference between oni and youkai…

(_"An oni is a crazed beast without true intelligence. They are mostly followers of a youkai lord – as in Naraku's minions – members of a group, or lone terrors to humans. We youkai are usually blamed for their antics, and most humans think they are no different from us. They could not be more wrong._

_A youkai is a spirit that has taken a physical form. We possess intelligence and can control our insanity. We can think while in our crazed state, though it is pure self-preserving. Usually, most youkai are confined to a primitive form, such as an animal or plant. The stronger – which are the minority – take a human form and are quite powerful. The strongest of these have both a human and another form. I am among those elite._")

Looking away from the strangers, Susan stared over the edge at the ground below.Though they soared through the air at an amazing speed, she could still make out the deep green of the open field below. Gaping in the awe of it, she realized why Jade spent so much time here. "_It's so beautiful,_" she mused to herself. "_It's pure and unspoiled, not tainted like our time. Everything is true to what it is. Nothing artificially made, man still respects the earth he came from._" She smiled unconsciously. It was true beauty. "_I wouldn't mind staying here. I don't blame Jade for always taking her time coming home…_"

Glancing over her shoulders, Kagura stared at the thing in her back seat. Now that she had a better view, the creature was definitely a female. Was she human? She smelled like one, but she'd never seen a human with gold hair! "_Come she be a god of some kind? I've never seen one, but I've heard they don't look like anything on the earth. Those eyes are like a clear day's sky. I've never seen anything like that in Nihon._"

Turning to her sister, the wind child said, "Show her face to Father, so he can be ready when we arrive. I don't want to lose my head because I brought something weird home."

"That sounds wise," Kanna replied in her soft voice, "but is it wise to speak before her?"

Glancing at the creature again, Kagura answered the inquiry. "I really don't even think she understands one word we're saying."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the void began murmuring some kind of incomprehensible chant. It was so low that even Kagura's ears couldn't pick up any words. The mirror in her hands rippled. Turning toward the female, Kanna spoke to the looking glass, "Father, we have a guest."

A voice reached the sensitive hearing. Grimacing, the spider youkai rose from his futon. This turned out to be an ill thought decision, for he fell back, causing more pain then when he rose. A mirror – similar to the one Kanna carried, only larger – sat on a stand not far from his futon. It was rippling, meaning Kanna wanted him to see something.

Rolling onto his side, he pushed himself up so he could see into his private mirror. He touched the frame, calming the ripples. As the image cleared, he heard the voice again. "A visitor?" Naraku rubbed his head. "This had better be worth my time and suffering…." He looked to see the image of a human-looking creature. His red eyes gaped with interest.

The pale complexion glowed in the moonlight. Strands of gold flowed in the wind from her head. Pale blue eyes gazed at something below. That face, those eyes, the lips, and hair, where had he seen them? "_I know that face…_" Naraku mulled over his scattered memories. "Kanna," he said to the looking glass, "bring this female to me. I am truly curious to meet her."

Back on the feather, Naraku's words echoed in Kanna's ears. Staring at the oblivious female, she nodded. "I understand, Father."

Hazel eyes stared skyward. Why? He just had a gut feeling. After they had reached the river, Mitchel had become lost to conversation. Jade only spoke Japanese on this side of the Door, so it took a great deal of effort to remember he was even there, let alone that he only spoke English. Susan's faint scent was lost near the water, so Jade and Sesshoumaru had started after any sign of her.

He tried to search, but his eyes always looked to the dark sky. Something drew his eyes every time. There was nothing there, but it was as if he knew something had been. His heart pounded within his chest. "_Just like last night,_" he reflected, sitting on a rock, "_I feel anxious. This time, I'm not afraid of my own feelings; I keep thinking she could be in trouble. I can't do anything, and that scares me more than anything in my life! To know my own limitations, I feel powerless! A fragile child seems more equipped than me…_"

A violent throb stuck his chest at his thoughts. His own pessimism was wearing him down. Grabbing his chest, the youth fought back tears. Regret swept over him again. "_Sue…_" Mitchel thought, "_… I should have told you! Then, I would have been honest with us both. You've changed me so much, and I've gotten so used to you being with me. It's real funny how we only see how much we want something when it's taken from us. I'm hooked on you… for good._"

Rin blinked at a strange feeling in her chest. Someone was hurting, and from the clarity, it was someone close. She poked Jade in the leg and pointed at the youth behind them. The tomboy gaped at his body language. He was holding his shoulders, hunched over, as he sat on the med-sized rock. She knew his emotions perfectly, and she knew that he would turn inward if they didn't keep him positive. _Like I did…_ "Hey, Mitch!"

He gasped at the sound of his name. "Mitchel," Jade called to him, "don't be getting yourself lost! We found a trail of foot prints near the bank! They might be Susan's!" Hope swelled at the core of his chest. His eyes lit up and a half grin grew on his face. He ran over to the group, which was quite talkative. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Are you certain you're feeling alright, Takashita?" The toad had been doting on the doll since her breakdown. It made Sogi sick, but no one stopped him. If it kept Takashita happy and quiet, who were they to argue?

She didn't respond. Since she had calmed, the doll had turned inward. She would nod and shake every now and then, but nothing much more came from her. It was as if she were deeply in thought. The party had summed it up to stress and shock. Still, she did seem disconnected somehow.

The canines and Jade were focused pursuing the eroded tracks. They were barely visible in the night light, yet their keen eyes studied them carefully. Rin stood behind the trio. Sogi sat upon her right shoulder, silent in thought. Jaken and the doll walked just behind the child when Mitchel caught up to the party. Taking a few steps up, he fell in beside little Rin.

"What do you make of them, Sesshoumaru? Could they be Susan's?"

The dog was eying them when Jade's questions came to him. Looking at her from the corner of his golden eye, he replied, "It's the strongest lead we have. I haven't seen any other tracks here, strangely. They are human prints; I can tell that much from their form, but I can't say they are Susan's for certain."

"If we run," Jade said with an excited hint, "could we catch her? These weren't running tracks. She must have walked all day, assuming they're hers."

Stifling a chuckle, Sesshoumaru got the hint. "Rin, get on Kaze, quickly."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Takashita," the dog said, "get on Jade's back. I'll carry Mitchel on mine. Jaken will be fine in my tail. We're running."

"Mitch," Jade said in English, picking up the dazed Takashita, "you're going to ride on Sesshoumaru's back. We're not sure how far these tracks go, so we're going to run. There's no way you could keep up, so hold on tight. He's a fast puppy!" She winked at the last comment.

"What?" Mitchel gaped at her. Sesshoumaru was looking at him, obviously waiting. "_This is going to be murder on his ribs!_" Seeing annoyance in the dog's gaze, the teen stopped his protest before it began.

After Mitchel climbed on Sesshoumaru's back, everything was a blur. Literally, everything around them blurred together. The wind in his face excited his spirits. He'd never felt such a rush! "_Is this what Jade's feels when she runs? It's incredible! The wind in your face, and the whole world melted into one around you. She could never feel this back home. Here, it's open and free, not crowed and congested. She can be herself here… No wonder she only comes home for short periods of time._"

Suddenly the dog stopped. He grunted at the inertia on his back. It made his ribs tighten. It wasn't comfortable, but they were healing quickly. Thank gods he wasn't Inuyasha! "Jade!" He called. She reappeared a few yards away. "The tracks end here with an indentation!"

"Nani! (What!)" Mitchel's mind was still spinning after the run. He saw Jade gaping at the ground. "Chikushou! (Damn!)" She punched the ground. "Ima nanio shimasuka? (Now, what do we do?)"

Something was wrong, but Mitchel didn't understand a word. The rat said something, followed by little Rin. Staring at her a moment, he wondered how old she was. She acted older than she looked. That was for sure. He'd have to ask Jade sometime. Hearing the toad's shrill voice, Mitchel's attention returned to the rest of the group.

"You mean to tell me," Jaken squawked angrily, "that I was balled in Lord Sesshoumaru's tail for absolutely no reason?"

"It's an honor to be curled up in Lord Sesshoumaru's tail," Rin protested. "It's warm, fluffy, and comfortable. I like it!" The dog stopped paying attention, knowing the child would win by the cuteness factor.

"Wait!" Jade gasped in surprise, "Look, there's another two set of prints. They came from over there, almost out of nowhere…"

Staring at them from a time, Sesshoumaru replied coldly, 'Nowhere is right. This troubles me. We have no way of knowing whose they are. The rain killed the scent trail. All three end here, so where did they go?"

After scaring Jaken into silence, Rin looked up at the perplexed Mitchel, standing beside her. She felt bad for him. He was in a strange land with a different language. He looked confused and frustrated. "_He must really miss Miss Susan,_" she thought, remembering the feelings she'd felt from him earlier. "_He seems lonely. I can feel it._" Reaching out her hand, she squeezed the teenager's. He looked down at her in surprise. She smiled up at him, "I'll stay with you."

Jade glanced up at Rin's voice. She was speaking to the confused Mitchel. The young man blinked down at the child, and Jade could tell he was over-thinking. Trying not to laugh, she walked up to him. "She said she'll stay with you," the tomboy translated. "She must have sensed something in your spirit. She has a strong sense of empathy."

"Oh," Mitchel grasped the situation, "I thought she wanted to lead me somewhere."

"She might," Jade winked. "The Master often uses her as a vassal to us. It was through Rin that he led the others to where Sesshoumaru, Takashita, and I were yesterday."

"The Master?" The young man gaped at the reference. "You mean that thing that the twins were talking about? The one that possessed them and pushed Sue here uses Rin, too?"

Jade became serious at his mood change. "The Master has been helping us. He seems to know a lot about me and Sesshoumaru, so I trust him. Rin's powers are kept in check because of him. I don't know how or why he made the twins send Sue here, but I know he's watching over her for us. Maybe he had a reason for her to be here. We just have to trust him." Turning around, she went back to look at the footprints.

Mitchel thought about what she had said. Rin was still holding his hand. He glanced at her. "_She feels others' emotions, and she fully trusts this Master character. Maybe I should trust her a little,_" he thought to himself. He squeezed her hand softly and smiled back. "_I can't go wrong with something as cute as her._"

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. He was out of ideas, and he was beginning to develop a headache. He turned to stare at the river. "Some inspiration from a kappa would be nice," he muttered under his breath. "As long as it doesn't come from Jaken…"

Jade touched the prints, gently. A thought was birthing in her mind. "Sesshoumaru," she asked in a quiet voice, one that only he would hear, "do you think I could find something in my true form?"

The dog glanced over his left shoulder at the question. He replied just as quiet, "What did you have in mind?"

Standing, she walked beside him, crossing her arms. "I can control Light, right?" He nodded in affirmation. "Every life gives off Light, right?" Again, the lord nodded. He was beginning to catch on. "So…" she paused for the effect.

"So if you could find the remnants of the Light left behind," the dog continued, "then you might be able to see who was here."

"I love when the scientific method makes sense!" Jade grinned at her creative genius.

Sogi tapped his chin after he heard the proposal. "It's worth a try. There is no wasted effort in a search," he said. His opinion made Jade feel bubbly at the fact that she'd thought of it.

"Alright," she said, peeling off her large shirt, "here goes nothing."

Mitchel saw Rin point excitedly at the tomboy. He knew something was up, but what would her wings do to help find Sue? Her wings sprouted around her sleeveless undershirt. They were a brilliant white in the moonlight. Then, she did something he'd never seen her do before; she embraced herself, letting her wings engulf her. He watched in awe as a bright light began to grow from within the feathered cocoon. Suddenly, the glowing wings opened in a great swoop, sending a wind over the surrounding area.

He covered his eyes in reflex. Looking back, the teenager gasped at the figure standing where his friend once had. A beautiful woman stood regally in a slim white gown. Her skin was a lighter tan than Jade's. Dark brown hair flowed freely to her ankles. Her bare arms were slender yet strong. A gentle, noble expression rested upon her visage. Who was she?

Turning toward the awestruck boy, she smiled a motherly beam. "Hello, Mitchel Lytner," came her lyrical voice, "this must be strange for you. It is I, Jade. This is what I truly am. If you find it puzzling that you can understand me, it is because the language I speak can be understood by whomever I wish to hear. It is often called 'speaking in tongues' in your time, I believe. Simply put, anyone can speak this language, but they must access a part of their soul that few mortals have ever been able to harness."

Blinking away his stunned countenance, the pitcher tried to think of something to say. "Why are you telling me this?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

Grinning at his awkward tone, she gazed upon him with understanding. The angelic woman walked fluidly up to him. "You are a person of thought. I merely wanted to answer any questions you might have. I also wish to tell you that I will speak for you and Sesshoumaru. The two of you will be joining forces to rescue young Susan. Your time is coming, young one, and soon your true strength will be known to you."

She touched his shoulder. He felt a calm sweep over him. All the anxiety and worry melted into a mysterious warmth. Her face appeared as one seen by children in their dreams, kind and nurturing. She was easing his spirit. "_Is she like Rin? Does she know my feelings?_" Lifting her graceful hand, Mitchel felt refreshed, the kind after a well-deserved rest.

Jade then returned to where the prints ended. Kneeling, she touched them. Her glistening brown eyes closed as she attempted the planned feet. The large, white wings straightened into an arc above her. Her brow wrinkled a bit in her concentration. "I sense the Light of Life here," she spoke in a hypnotic voice. "Three Lights once rested here. One had been here longer, for its Light is stronger than the other two… I shall try to amplify them."

Raising her hands skyward, a few notes left her throat. Her wings began to glow again; only this time, the Light gathered at the center between them. Opening her eyelids, Jade revealed glowing white sockets. "Time," she sang in an operatic voice, "reveal to us a fragment of Light that I desire…"

The ball of Light between her wings began to fade. On the ground, figures of Light formed above the foot prints. Jade's eyes dimmed down to a slightly obvious glow. She looked at the bright forms. Blowing a gentle breeze from her lips, the images sharpened, yet only her eyes could see the actual people. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What do you see, Jade?" Sesshoumaru was staring at the figures. He could see they were people, but their features weren't visible. All they could see were glowing silhouettes.

Pointing to the figure closet to the ground, Jade said, "Susan was lying on the ground – curled as a cat – right here."

"Then those were her tracks!" Mitchel felt empowered to be included in the group for once.

Nodding, Jade replied, "Yes, Mitchel, you are correct. Those are young Susan's prints. These two… I did not expect."

"Who?" Sogi asked, intrigued by the occurrence before them. "Who do you see there?"

The star child swallowed her surprise, "Kagura and Kanna."

Even Takashita showed shock at the revelation. As murmuring began amongst the party, Mitchel stood silent in confusion. Who were they? He approached the Light figures. Kneeling on his right knee, he reached for Susan's form. It was warm from the Light; still, he could almost see her curled up in a ball in that very place. "_Just like last night,_" he said to himself, "_but I can't hold you this time…_"

"What would Naraku want with Miss Susan, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, looking up at the dog.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. "I don't know, Rin," he answered honestly. His gaze lifted to where the young human touched the glowing form. He had a sad smile on his face. "_We have to hunt down Susan and find her soon. If Naraku is involved, she could be in grave danger…_"

"_Oh, my feet!_" Susan bit her lip and tried not to yelp. Her bare feet were throbbing horridly. She had just landed in a courtyard not too long ago with her rescuers. They had motioned for her to follow them. Well, at least, the taller one had waved her fan toward herself.

They were now walking on an elevated, wooden floor. The smooth wood was hard beneath her sensitive feet. Though it did hurt, it was better than more rocks. "_Look on the bright side, Sue,_" she thought trying to motivate herself. "_It's warm and dry here. You're not a slave… yet, and they haven't hurt you… yet…._" Her motivation died instantly.

She noticed that there were sliding doors along the hallway they had taken her through. Most were closed, but there was one door that had been left wide open. She glanced inside as she passed. It was a dark room, but she had adjusted to the dim lighting. Within the space, she saw a futon laid out. Someone was lying down underneath. As she walked slower to see better, a moan came from inside. She gaped, holding back a cry. It was a pained kind of moan. She felt awful for whoever was lying down in there. She noticed the dark, long, wavy hair just before she hurried back to the two females.

Hearing the quickened pace, Kagura glanced back at the girl. At least, she'd decided to start calling her a girl. In an odd way, she reminded her of the young, human girl she had been teaching until recently: Kamachi. Shaking her head of the memories, she noticed the girl's feet were bleeding now. It had just caught her nostrils, so they must have either been fresh or reopened.

She stopped, tapping her sister on the shoulder. "Kanna," the wind child sighed heavily, "the girl needs to be tended to before she meets Father."

"A new kimono would be nice as well," Kanna added, staring the girl over as if she were a doll. "Her old one seems to be… old. There's not much left of it."

Opening her fan, Kagura swept it downward, coming toward them. From a joining hallway, two skeletons walked in their direction. "Those look to be your handmaidens, Kagura," Kanna observed.

"They are." Motioning her fan up, clockwise, she spoke her orders. "Take this girl and tend to her needs. Her feet must be bandaged and give her a kimono that suits her. She will be meeting the master after you are through, so see that she is ornamented accordingly." Closing the red and white fan, the two skeletons bowed and looked to the girl.

Susan stood gaping at the skeletons. They were dressed in very simple kimonos. Black hair fell from their skulls. She didn't know if she should be frightened or awestruck. This was like a Halloween dream come true! The tall female pointed her fan at her and then to the skeletons. Swallowing the nerves in her throat, the teen took a step forward. The skeletons bowed again and led Susan down the hallway.

Groaning under her breath, Kagura blew some of her hair out of her eyes. "I'll go announce us to Father. Did he sound interested when you sent her image? I'd like to know what I'm walking into, or else, I'm sending you." She narrowed her eyes at the clueless void. "He always liked you better."

"Father said he was curious," the albino replied. "You should be fine. Don't forget to speak softly. His senses have been fluctuating since yesterday."

"I'll remember that," the other said. Kanna bowed in farewell and began to catch up to the skeletons. Kagura turned to the room she'd noticed Naraku was in. "May the hells be kind…"

The spider was lying down, trying to sleep. Her ears told her his breathing had at least evened since they'd left him in the cellar. He had been shaken as much as was mangled, and he had demanded his privacy as he's struggled to pull himself back together. She'd been more than happy to leave the palace, yet part of her did feel bad for her father. "_I may hate him, but I would never wish what happened to him on anyone, even him!_"

She entered the dark room, kneeling after a few strides. "Kanna and I have returned. Kanna is with our guest at the moment. She is being prepared to meet with you as I speak."

Naraku sat up, weakly. Grimacing, he ground his fangs together tightly to suppress an outcry. After the pain subsided, he looked over at the kneeling female, wearily. Her head was bowed, and the image of a sleeping woman flashed before his eyes. With more effort, he forced his legs to become mobile. Approaching his daughter, he said tiredly, "Rise, Kagura."

Standing, the female froze in surprise. Inches from her face, Naraku stared down at her. A blank expression was painted on his face. "_Is he still not himself?_" she thought.

His crimson irises scanned her form. They homed in on her face. Her eyes were gaping back at him. "It is said that any man can see his mate in his daughter's eyes," the spider mused. His pale hand reached up to touch her cheek. "So then, who do I see in your eyes?"

"Father…" Kagura stammered over her own voice, "You… You're not yourself. That Jade did something to you. She did something! You have to snap out of it!" She silently hoped Naraku would not hold that outburst against her.

"Kikyou…" He said placidly. Retracting his hand, he looked beyond the female before him. "Even when she is gone from my sight," Naraku said darkly, "that woman still haunts my memories. She is rooted so deep in my mind that she has mothered my children."

Walking passed the wind child, he left her alone in the dark room. Once she was completely alone in silence she collapsed to her knees. An emotion of fear was what she desired, yet all she felt was shock. "_Why?_" Kagura gasped for the air she'd forgotten to breathe. "_What did he mean? Was he actually thinking of that myko, or was he still insane?_"

On the other side of the palace, some time later, Susan sat, staring at the open field in the night colors. Walking had proved to be quite difficult, so the little albino had called a tall skeleton with samurai armor to carry her to a room. There the skeleton maidens had cleansed and bandaged her feet. A sea-blue kimono was chosen by one of them to wrap over a thinner yellow one.

Now, they had just finished her hair. It was pulled up, but it wasn't too tight. Bowing, the three skeleton servants left her with the albino child. At least, Susan had guessed she was a child. Sesshoumaru had once said that youkai could take the form of any age, so she supposed there really was no way to guess. The little youkai walked up to her, raising her mirror. Susan looked into the mirror's face.

She gasped at her image. She had to admit she looked attractive. "Utsukushii desunee… (Very beautiful…)" the albino said with a small smile. Looking up at her, Susan made a note to remember the word. She wanted to know what it meant. Then, with a bow, the small youkai left her on the edge of the palace. Loneliness finally hit Susan in the heart. She would miss their company.

Looking down at the dirt ground directly below, a tear fell down her cheek. For the first time today, she felt homesick. She missed Miss Gimlee and her old-fashioned ways. She worried about the twins again. Their faces haunted her memory, helpless to help. Now that she thought back, Jade's parting that morning felt so incomplete. Should they have hugged longer? Should they have talked more? Rubbing her temples, she summed up that it just had needed more.

More? That birthed a whole new thought. The memory of her last words – or lack thereof – with Mitchel came to her. "I didn't say anything," Susan reflected with regret. "Why? Why didn't I tell him I felt nervous? Am I just living out the old proverb? 'Don't put off till tomorrow what you could do today.'" She paused at the phrase.

"Tomorrow," she mused. "I've been looking to tomorrow for so long that I forgot I might not even have the next minute!" Wrapping her arms around her, she longed for one of Mitchel's hugs. "Like last night, I wish I could just cry in his arms again. I want to go home…"

A poking feeling came to her left fore arm. Digging in the kimono sleeve, she found the envelope that had gotten her into this mess. "If only Jade or Sess were here…" Putting the letter back inside the sleeve, she decided that it wasn't worth crying over. Leaning forward, she picked up a stick that was long enough to reach the ground. To pass the time, she started doodling in the dirt.

From the doorway of the room behind the girl, Naraku watched. He just couldn't shake the familiarity of her face. Where had he seen her? "_I know her,_" he thought with frustration. "_Why must my mind be so… disconnected? I can barely hold my thoughts together! This wouldn't be so exhausting if my body wasn't a wreck! I can accept that lose, for it was my own fault. I let myself get too close to my victim. Ah! There I go again! Think straight!_"

As Naraku fought his own conscious mind, something caught his eye. The girl drew a crescent moon in the dirt. His thoughts drifted to what a crescent had to do with anything. There was the celestial maiden, but she'd died years ago. There was the moon cycle that he used to dictate when he let his power fall. Again, he dismissed the train of thought. "_Wait! A crescent? The crescent marks…_"

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand. She gasped in surprise. He looked into her light blue eyes. They glowed in the moonlight, yet he wasn't admiring right now. "Do you know Lord Prince Sesshoumaru?"

Susan gaped. This was the person she'd seen in the dark room. He looked stressed, but she let that side. She didn't understand what he had asked, but she knew one word at least. "Do you know Prince Sesshoumaru?"

The look in her eyes made him think of Jade. Right before he had bitten her, she had looked him in the eye with an expression of purity. This girl had that same look. It would have been beautiful to him, if the previous day didn't still haunt him. He knew he wasn't well. He was in no condition to battle with something untainted. He had no intension of getting the same burn twice in two days!

"Kagura!" He stood, feeling the slight dizziness. The wind child landed on the ground before them, kneeling. She awaited his wishes. "Take this girl to Sesshoumaru's Door. She is from Jade Carden's time."

Looking up with a perplexed expression, Kagura asked, "Father, are you certain? If she is from that Jade's time, why not use her against them?" An awkward silence fell on the trio.

With a calm voice, Naraku finally answered. "I am not well, Kagura. My mind is clouded with confusion mostly. My thoughts are as scattered as the stars above you. I am… I feel detached from myself. And above all, I have no desire to see Jade any time soon. Now, take her and see that she returns to her time." He turned to leave the way he'd come.

"Wait!" Susan called to the tall male. He paused. Standing shakily to her bound feet, the young woman stumbled toward him. His eyes gaped back at her. She fell to the floor. He knelt to make sure she was alright. Grabbing his hand, she bowed her head to touch it with her forehead. "I know you won't understand a word of this, but…"

Naraku gasped as she looked up at him. A sudden change occurred in her voice when she spoke. "Thank you for being so kind to me." To his astonishment, he understood what she had said. It was strange as if the first half was impossible to be understood, but the second half sounded perfect Japanese. That wasn't possible! Was it?

"I was feeling so alone," she continued, still registering with him, "and I didn't know what anyone was saying. I was so confused, but you came, someone that knows Sesshoumaru. I don't care how you know him; I'm just glad that I found someone that knows him!"

Tears fell from her eyes. From pain or relief, he thought it might be a mixture of both. Taking her hands, he helped her to her knees. The touch reminded him of how Kikyou would hold his hand when he was suffering. A warm, small hand that always stole his breath away, it was a bittersweet memory. "You are going home now, Daughter of the Sun."

Susan gasped as the words came through to her. They sounded like good old English, yet that was impossible. Looking at his face, she saw something in his eyes that struck her heart. Was that sorrow?

Suddenly, a rock flew over her head, striking Naraku in the left eye. He reeled in pain, grabbing his face. Susan cried out in dismay. She helped guide him into the room as the wind child spun around with a swoop of her fan.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Dodging the stack, Sesshoumaru looked over at the flustered pitcher. "Are you jealous or something?"

The winged woman let down her wings to re-ask the question. "Well," the teenager was flushed with rage, "I saw that guy with Sue, and I… did what I do best! Pitch!" There was no argument. They knew he had a point, and he'd made it.

Coming up behind the two, tall males, Jade said, a bit winded, "Well, that is all well and good, but you just struck Naraku, himself." The American suddenly felt sick.

In the blink of an eye, Kagura dropped from the sky in front of them. Her eyes bore down on them, fan open for another attack. Getting between the female and the party, Jade said firmly, "Go now! Find Susan! I shall stop this youkai here. She shall not pass me."

"Don't push yourself too hard with her," Sesshoumaru said with a wicked grin. Jade blinked at the statement; then, she blushed as it dawned on her what he had meant.

"Try me, bird woman," Kagura spat with anger. Naraku was weak enough, so why did these specific pains have to show up? How had they even found the palace this soon? The girl couldn't have been gone very long. Wasn't the barrier still up?

Sesshoumaru pulled Mitchel's arm. "We have to go!" Bewildered, the teen followed. Rin and Kaze ran ahead with Sogi. "_We're not out of the woods yet._" He scoffed at his forest luck. "Where are the other two?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's cries were cut off by the jingle of chain links. The dog yanked the human teen behind him. There at the doorstep stood Kanna and Kohaku. Mitchel glanced around the giant tail at them. Swallowing his nerves, he came to grips with the fact that a kid – no taller than his hip – had him scared to death.

"Kohaku isn't in very good humor today," Kanna said in her soft voice. "He has been sleeping for some time now, weeks or months we can't recall, but you have awakened him. He isn't very happy."

"My Lord," the rodent leaped from the child's shoulder to the ground, "please continue on. Rin, Kaze, and I shall detain these two! Hurry, sire!"

"Very well, Sogi," the prince nodded. "Thank you." Again, he dragged the confused pitcher out of danger.

The mage looked up at Rin and her wolf. "Can you handle the void?" She nodded in affirmation. "Then, I will deal with the boy," he said, taking a deep breath. "Be safe at all costs, Rin."

"I know, Master Sogi," the child smiled down at him. "Kaze will keep me safe."

Inside, the palace, Susan knelt beside the youkai. They were still in her room. She'd guessed it was her room, at least. She was worried about the male. He had been holding his face since she'd pulled him inside. Being disorientated, he had been led to a corner. Now, she waited until one of the females returned. Finally, the youkai lowered his hand. She gaped as the flesh re-grew. "_He's just like Jade…_"

Gaping back at the girl, Naraku was stunned that she hadn't left his side. Even when he healed himself, she still sat next to him. "_It's almost as if I'm back with Kikyou…_" he thought. "_But, this girl doesn't know who I am. She doesn't realize I am Sesshoumaru's greatest enemy. She doesn't know that I almost killed Jade not two days ago. She just trusts me, blindly. Why?_"

Suddenly, he felt a presence enter the palace. It was a strong youkai. It had to be Sesshoumaru. Of all the times, he had to face Sesshoumaru in his state! He stiffened. He had to come up with some kind of diversion. There was no time to make a ghoul doll. His children were occupied, and his brain was still drifting in and out of his head. What was he going to do?

Standing, he backed the girl into the corner, covering her from outside view. Almost seconds later, the wall exploded. The debris flew away from him at a mere glance, yet it put a great strain on his mind. There stood Sesshoumaru – Toukijin drawn – with a human male at his side. Arching an eyebrow, he said in a hostly manner, "Lord Sesshoumaru, how pleasant of you to drop by. Did you miss me that much?"

"Last I saw you, Naraku," Sesshoumaru replied, lowering his blade slightly, "you were in pieces all over a cave floor."

Smirking, the spider said, "I suppose it's just a devil's luck."

Mitchel stepped forward. "Sue! Where are you?"

"Is he looking for this lovely flower my daughters picked for me?" The spider stepped aside to reveal the shocked Susan. Sesshoumaru gaped to see her with Naraku, but Mitchel was more focused on her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Susan," the dog youkai said sternly, "you must come with us. This is Naraku, the spider youkai that attacked Jade! You're not safe here!"

She gaped speechlessly back at the dog, but more importantly, Mitchel was there. He'd come. He'd come all this way just to find her. It brought tears to her eyes. "Mitch…"

Raising Toukijin again, Sesshoumaru motioned the teen toward her. "Naraku, we'll be taking the female."

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the statement. "Excuse me, are my ears failing me, or are you giving up?"

"Neither." Naraku watched the two humans embrace. He felt jealous of the male for a moment. He had enjoyed the pleasure of being trusted for once. No one ever trusted him, and rightfully so. Still, there was a part of him that longed for the affection of another. Unfortunately, he knew the one he wanted would never be his. He returned his attention to Sesshoumaru, ready for a fight.

"Come on," Mitchel said, taking her hand.

"Wait!" She faulted. He turned to see the bandages on her feet. Gaping at them, he couldn't help thinking worst case scenarios. He scooped her up in his arms and ran. Susan clung, trying not to squeal.

"Mitch, wait! We have to go back! There's been a misunderstanding. Sess can't fight him like this. He's sick…"

"Are you insane?" Stopping a moment, Mitchel put her down. "Sesshoumaru is the only one that could handle him! I'm not about to take you back there so you can get seriously hurt! I won't!"

The girl silenced. She saw fiery passion in his amazing hazel eyes. He wouldn't be swayed, but why? Did he actually care about her that much as a friend? The tears from earlier returned and fell. "_I love him so much, but could this mean he could actually want me?_"

The young man gasped at the tears. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Wrapping his arms around her tiny form, he whispered down to her. "I'm sorry, Susan. I guess this is the best time to say this before I change my mind. I have something I should have told you earlier today." He turned her face toward his. "I have been in-love with you ever since freshman year, when we got to know each other. It wasn't until I thought I might lose you that I gained the guts to tell you."

Trembling with joy, Susan clung to him, crying. It was real! Thank goodness this wasn't a dream, any of it. The world faded away into that moment. She wished it would never end. "Mitch," she said timidly, "I have something I should…"

A scream shattered the air, startling them all. Everyone turned to see Jade fall to the ground. A bloodied wing fell limp against her body. One of Kagura's wind blades had struck the inside of her wing, the venerable side. Now, the angel gasped in agony. Kagura was ruthless with rage; before she could finish the female, she saw the two humans, staring back at her. With a growl in her throat, the wind child pulled her fan back for a swing.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Naraku and Sesshoumaru gasped at the same time. There was no way the mortals could survive the attack. Pushing the spider back, the canine rushed as fast as he could toward the frozen teenagers. As the tornadoes fell upon them, time seemed to stop.

In that fraction of time, Naraku noticed a figure staring at him. Takashita stood on the edge of the palace grounds with Jaken. As her dark eyes met his crimson ones, they both gaped.

"Takashita, are you alright?" asked the frog with concern.

"Oh yes," she replied, "I'm feeling much better."

"Well if no one else thanks you,' he continued, "you know I did. If you hadn't led us here, we would have been walking around forever! You are so helpful!"

Snarling, Kagura retreated. Landing in the room with Naraku, she inquired on his condition. "I am much better, Kagura. Thank you for asking."

Confused at his temperament, the wind child changed the subject. "What do we do now? They have escaped!"

With a heavy sigh, the spider said in a grumbling tone, "Darn that dog, now I have to move." The female blinked at his change. "Don't look at me that way, Kagura. I just got my head back on straight, that's all."

Under the dark, moonless sky, Mitchel and Susan sat against the mountain. Sesshoumaru had tapped into his transformation when he had pushed himself, allowing him to fly them home. The blind spots had finally faded from their eyes, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. It was dark after all.

In the distance, they noticed a faint light on the horizon. "Sunrise won't be too long now," Susan said. Mitchel nodded in agreement thought she couldn't see it. The tension was gone between them at last.

"You know, Sue," the pitcher said in reflection, "when I realized you might be gone forever, I didn't know what to do. I felt so much rage that I thought I could tear the Door apart. I demanded to come find you, but in the end, all I did as throw a rock that made a big mess." He hoped Jade's wing was alright and hung his head at his rash decision.

Looking down to her bandaged feet, the young writer thought about what he had said. "Mitch," she said to get his attention, "there's something I should tell you." Turning her head to look up to look him in the eye, she abandoned her nerves. "Mitchel, you're the bravest young man I've ever been graced to meet. You're strong, gifted, and intelligent. You have your whole life planned out, and I know you'll reach every one of your goals. All I want from you is…"

He stared down at her. She's paused. What had she paused for? Was she trying to turn him down nicely? He bit his tongue at the thought. "_Don't jinx yourself!_"

"I…" she hesitated. Could she say it? "I just want one of your hugs!" The sweat drop fell down the back of her head at the failed confession.

Mitchel gaped at her declaration. A smile crept over his lips as he pulled her close. She sat in his lap, looking up at him innocently. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against his chest, closing his eyes.

The sunrise was more prominent now, but it hadn't risen quite yet. Susan hugged him back, squeezing around his chest. In a low voice, she whispered something to him.

Hazel eyes gaped open at what his ears had just heard. "I love you, too, Susan Johnson," he said, trying not to yip for joy. Turning her chin up to look at him, he planted a deep kiss that stunned her for a moment just as the Sun rose into view.

From a distance, Sogi and the lord watched to two love birds. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the rat asked with pure curiosity, "why can't you achieve such a feat with our angel?" He received a glare that normally was reserved for Jaken before the dog stormed off, slightly embarrassed. "Well, with his wounds healed, he can beat the frog all he wants now. Sorry my friend, I think I just brought some wrath upon you." With a big smile, Sogi ran after his lord.

The dog's figure caught Susan's eye as they left. Gaping she broke off the kiss. "Gosh dang it! That stupid letter is still in my sleeve!" Mitchel rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him as she tried to run off.

_Author's Note:_ Dear gawd, what can I say about this chapter? I almost made an LOTR reference with Jade. It about killed me when I imagined Jade screaming Gandelf's infamous line for The Fellowship: "You shall not pass!" Damn, I had to stop typing a minute… Yes, I am aware that there were many "at least" phrases. It was a joke with myself, so don't hold it against Sue or me. I know this was a long one guys, but it was also two sides of the same story in one. It took me a while to write. Every one, thank Neko-chan for editing this chapter, and I will forever love Neko-notes. Hopefully, she'll be doing it more often, and I will be typo free! Share your thoughts in the review section! Now, I have to stroll down memory lane for this next chapter. Let's just say something from the past is about to come bite the party in the butt! Ja!

Jade: (_sips on a cup of cocoa_) Is he going to come out of his room for dinner, at least? (_I had to…_)

Rin: (_shrugs from the bar stool next to the kitchen island_) I don't know. I haven't seen him this edgy since…. (_stops before she says too much_)

Jade: Well, he can't stay in there all day. I hope he at least gets something in the night. (_stands up from the table to make him a sandwich_)

Rin: (_smiles from her stool_) _Father, we're so close. You just have to make the next move. All this working behind the scenes is going to wear me out…. _See you all next chapter, friends! (_waves cutely_)


	37. Revenge Served Cold

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Rin: (_singing over her breakfast_) Here we sing around the fire of mystic tales of old! I lift my voice to grace the ears of listeners' hearts so cold! I dance to join the sprites of winds and prove my heart is true! Now come with me, and we shall see the world reborn anew!

Sess: (_listens to the song as he reads the newspaper at the table next to her_)

Jade: (_cooking over the stove_) You must really love to sing, Rin! It shows in your voice. You're words flow like magical spells. I want to dance with you around a fire after that! But, Sesshoumaru needs his breakfast…. (_ears slump as she continues to make the dog's omelet_)

Sess: (_doesn't look away from his paper_) If you really want to dance around a fire, it won't mean much during the day. You should do it at night with a full moon above you.

Rin: (_blinks_) You mean like the time we…. (_stops quickly before she says too much_)

Jade: (_presents the dog his food_) Now that I think about it, you guys camped out a lot. Did you dance and sing around the fire back then?

Rin: (_smiles up at her failure to take in the amount of time transpired_) Well… I did! (_starts to talk about how life was before their lives changed_)

Sess: (_pauses reading as he remembers the memories Rin doesn't talk about_) _Dancing and singing around the fire…. You always loved to sing around the fire… didn't you, Jade?_

Jade: (_claps with excitement_) Well then, why don't we do that over dinner tonight?

(_Blank looks_)

Jade: Let's go to a camp ground and dance around a fire! We can sing and tell stories, and I'll cook!

Sess: (_cocks an eyebrow_) Don't you have college papers and story chapters due?

Jade: (_awkward pause_) I'll just finish early! (_dashes for the study_) I, Jade the Inujin, do not own Inuyasha or the original story. I made up some extra characters to add onto my favorite characters from it though. Enjoy my chapter! (_runs for her room with a bag of pita chips and humus dip_) Now, I have to read my text books, and my homework is done!

Sess: (_looks down at Rin_) Does this mean that I have to find a campsite? (_looks slightly ticked off_)

Rin: (_pats him on the back_) Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll help!

Ch37: _Revenge is a dish best served cold__…_

The gurgle of the river flowed through the dog's ears as he approached the rest of the party. He had wanted to insure that the two, young humans weren't hurt after their rushed escape from Naraku's castle. He was still surprised that the spider had done nothing to the teenage girl, but who was he to complain? Sogi had accompanied him and managed to ruffle some fur in the lord's tail. Now that the river current's song touched his superior hearing, Sesshoumaru had once again calmed his mind.

The first thing that caught his golden eye was Jade. She was sitting on the bank with Rin, reverted to her half-breed form. He recalled seeing her before he'd left. Her left wing had been limp against her back. The bleeding had ceased, but it would take time to heal. She had once told him that her wings had been ripped off, and it had taken centuries to re-grow them. How long would it be before they were healed, he wondered.

"Jade?" He called to her upon reaching the bank, "How is your wing?"

The teen glanced over her shoulder at him. "It'll be fine, Sesshoumaru. I just have to let it heal. No flying for me anytime soon!" She grinned as a small laugh left her throat. However, the lord understood Jade's verbal code by now. Her childish smile didn't distract him from the real answer. It was bad; it really hurts, and it won't go away anytime soon.

Still, Sesshoumaru knew she was covering in front of the child. With a tired expression, he replied, "That sounds promising. Take care until it heals then. Don't push yourself. I don't need to carry you everywhere." She made a huff, but his message was heard; she smile slightly.

As an awkward silence settled, like clay in a calm, untouched river. Jade snapped her fingers, grabbing everyone's attention. "Hey, Rin," she said with enthusiasm, "Mitchel wanted me to ask you something. How old are you? I never really knew myself, so I guess I'm just as curious."

The child stared at her friend, rendered speechless by the question. Much to the entire party's surprise, Rin looked up. It was clear that she didn't know, but her eyes found someone who did: Sesshoumaru. She blinked at him, expecting him to answer for her.

Jade glanced up at the prince. "She doesn't know?"

"It's not that," Sesshoumaru replied. "She never truly knew how to keep track of time. In her village, the medicine woman told the villagers how old she was. After I took her into my charge, she told me how old they said she was. I use the change of leaves on the day I revived her as my reference to her day of birth." He paused to think. He thought of how the forests had appeared to him recently. "Judging by the present state of the trees, this would be about the time of that day."

Jade's brown eyes sparkled, excitedly. "So…" she paused for the effect, "… today's Rin's birthday! We should celebrate! What do you want to do, Rin? Today is your special day. We'll do whatever you want for the day!" Her beaming face forced everyone to gape, even Rin herself.

"Don't say such ridiculous things." Takashita spoke up from her grassy seat. "It's simply foolish to allow a child to make such a decision." For a brief moment, the party realized that the doll was even there. She had been so quiet the night before, save her directions to Naraku's castle. Now, her annoying pessimism had returned to make up for its absence. Sesshoumaru turned to rebuke her, but Jade beat him to it.

"You know what, Takashita," Jade said, calmly standing, "shut up." The doll gasped in shock at the statement. "You should learn the value of verbal tact. I, for one, am really sick of your mouth. Today is Rin's day. If you don't like it, you can sit on your butt right there and pout the whole day for all I care." She finished with a sarcastic smile. Jade's speech silenced Takashita. The party wondered why it had taken so long for someone to snap back at the sassy female.

Tugging on the teenager's shirt, Rin bit her lip, gathering the courage to speak. Jade looked down at her and smiled sweetly. Blinking at her friend innocently, Rin opened her mouth, "I… I want… to go to the Sea."

The males of the party gaped at the request. Memories flooded their minds of their last trip to the Sea of Japan. The unpleasant reflection unsettled the prince more than he would have liked to admit.

Takashita noticed the new tension immediately. "What's wrong with the sea?" Jaken glanced at her, uncertain if he should say anything. Sogi sat silently on Kaze's head. The wolf glanced around, confused by the strange silence. Sesshoumaru had to look away. The remembrance of that day wasn't anything he treasured. The doll blinked at their responses. "_What's going on here? I missed something…_"

"Then a beach party it is!" Sesshoumaru looked back at Jade in surprise. She smiled brightly, picking up the child and embracing her tightly. The little girl couldn't help laughing with gay at the other's passion. The prince gaped in awe at the affection Jade poured out into the child. It was heart-warming. He forgot the bad memories as a small smile broke on his face.

"Alright, Rin," he said, "we will go west then." Jade smiled at him in an unspoken thank you. She turned her head back to the child. Their noses touched, making them laugh lightly.

The party watched the two with mixed emotions. Jaken was unable to hold back a physical cringe at the sight. The mage and wolf tilted their heads to the right, internalizing their thought processes. The doll also tilted her head, yet hers leaned left. She must have been thinking on the same plane as the rat and wolf, for they held the same expression on their faces. It was like watching a mother and child…

The lord grinned at his first memories of the teenager. Jade Carden had evolved from a rebellious adolescent into a maturing, young woman. She never ceased to leave him amazed, and he knew he was developing into something right beside her. He laughed internally, "_I amaze myself…_"

By mid-day, after an impressive sprint, the party caught sight of the deep blue of the Sea of Japan. Rin slipped off of the panting Kaze's back, gaping at the sparkling water. Everyone watched her, waiting for her to give them some kind of reaction. A bright smile spread across her lips, and with a childish laugh, the little girl ran towards the beach. "It's so beautiful!"

Jade ran up behind her. "Isn't it? You couldn't have picked a better place in a thousand years, Rin!" Joining hands, the two twirled about, laughing with pure happiness.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the sight. The images before him were priceless. He stood near them, commenting or replying every now and then. For most of the time though, he watched. The two women he cared for most in the world were right before him. It was a pleasing thought to know they looked so happy together. If only he could see himself with them without ruining his perfect image.

After everyone was settled on the beach, the party began. Rin and Jade sucked Kaze into a game of fetch. Sogi couldn't help but laugh at the wolf's zeal over the stick. Sesshoumaru occasionally threw the branch whenever it fell his way. As this activity carried on for some time, Jaken and Takashita hung back from the action.

Using Jade's earlier speech as justification, they sat out under a nearby tree. Takashita glared at the teen, who was seen laughing with the prince. Jaken stared warily at the water out of pure paranoia. The awkwardness of this bothered the doll. She still had no clue why the Sea was a touchy topic. She had tried asking them, but the question was pushed aside because it was 'Rin's Day'. Jaken was always a last resort, but then again, that seemed to be her only option.

"Jaken," Takashita said in a light voice, "why was there such a strange silence after the child's request? What is so bad about a body of water?"

The toad squawked at the question. "Please, Takashita," he replied, averting her eyes, "don't ask such things. It would be bad luck to speak of such events while we are here."

Sighing heavily, the doll stuck out her lower lip. "It isn't fair! I'm always left in the dark. I know I was gone for fifty years, but it's just not right to not include me in on everything." With a feminine huff, she looked away, waiting for her guilt trip to take hold. She added a few sniffles for added misery.

The frog gaped in shame at her. Tears welled within his bulging, yellow eyes. "Taka…" His voice cracked as he caved to her manipulation. "I'm sorry you've felt so isolated… If you feel so strongly to be that much a part of us, then who am I to fret over omens?"

Takashita wiped an imaginary tear from her left eye. Turning back to look at her pawn, she sniffed. "Thank you, Jaken. You have always been such a wonderful comrade. Please, tell me why everyone was troubled."

"Some time ago," Jaken spoke softly, as if secrecy would protect them from the unknown, "we came to this beach for recreation. However, Lord Sesshoumaru and Jade almost lost their lives here." The doll gaped at him. Lost to the sea? Why would they return? More importantly, what had they faced that could harm the Fearful Prince?

"You know," Jade frowned, watching Kaze gnaw on the stick, "I should have gotten a cake back home before we left." Crossing her arms, the young person realized that there was nothing she could do about it now. Walking up to the child and wolf, she rubbed the animal's head. Kneeling on the other side of the albino wolf, Jade ruffled his back, causing him to rigorously wag his tail with delight. "Hey, Rin," she asked, "how old are you today?"

"I don't remember," Rin replied with a silly smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru would know. He has a great memory!"

"You have picked up on Jaken's flattery, Rin," the dog said from behind Jade. "We'd better fix that soon."

Standing, Rin called her wolf as she ran down the rocky beach. Kaze shot up instantly, barking excitedly. "Stay where we can see you, Rin!" Jade called after them.

"We will!" Rin replied, smiling sweetly.

"Ten." Jade blinked up at the lord, who was watching the child at play. "She is ten years old now."

"Ten?" Jade gasped in awe. She stood up beside him, glancing back at the little girl. "Ten years old, she sure has grown since I first met her in that village. She was shorter then, if I remember correctly. She was so worried about you, Sesshoumaru. It broke my heart to see her cry alone; I had to help her… and now, I've grown more attached than I ever imagined. _She even brought me to you…_" Her eyes softened at the memories.

The look didn't escape Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, asking, "How do you mean?"

"I do not know how to explain it," she replied, in her angelic voice. Her soft, brown eyes sparkled like the night heavens. "I cannot truly understand it myself. All I know for sure is that this child is very dear to my heart… _just as you are._"

The wolf padded up to the girl, carrying flowers in his jaws. Sogi said something about Kaze picking the wildflowers for her. Rin's smile melted the hearts of everyone who saw it. The dog and teen were no exception. Within their heart of hearts, the same overwhelming emotion of affection swelled.

"Sesshoumaru," Jade spoke up, back in her normal voice, "I plan on sticking to our promise. I want to always be a part of Rin's life. I can't imagine my life without her in it."

Turning his head to smile down at her, he replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't see either of you apart, ever." Jade smiled back at him. For a moment, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes; they both wanted to add to their promise, but the female ran off to join the child. Collecting seashells was the new activity.

As the sun sank beneath the watery horizon, a bright bon fire sprang to life on the beach. The waves' roar and the fire's crackle brought music to the party's ears. Grabbing a hollow log, Jaken created a drum beat to blend a more musical environment. Takashita strummed the bow string to intensify the underscore. Rin grinned widely. Words filled her spirit, forcing her to stand.

"Here we sing around the fire of mystic tales of old! I lift my voice to grace the ears of listeners' hearts so cold! I dance to join the sprites of winds and prove my heart is true! Now come with me, and we shall see the world reborn anew!"

The child repeated her song over and over again. The mood continued to build; the music swelled, and nature itself seemed to change as the words prophesied. Sogi clasped his hands to the beat. Sesshoumaru tapped his foot in time with Jaken's drumming, eyes closed and taking in the spell. Kaze howled after Rin's verse and ceased when she would start again.

This left Jade, who had been sitting closest to the fire. As Rin's singing and the music flooded her mind, she let herself absorb them into her spirit. She closed her eyes and swayed to the rhythm, slowly rising from her hunches. Her feet began to tap, memorizing the beat. Kaze's howl awakened something within her, sending her into dance.

Takashita and Jaken continued to play, watching the female dance around the bon fire. Rin picked up her verse again. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see how fluid the teen's body moved. Her long, dark hair swirled freely about and behind her, and its silhouette in the flames gave the impression of an aura. Her entire body was alive as if Rin's wind sprites had possessed her. He couldn't tear his gaze away. Suddenly, she leapt into the air, over the tall tongues of flame. Landing in a crouch, she glanced at them with a wild look in her sparkling irises. Standing, she motioned with her hands a message louder than the music around them: _Come join me._

With a smile full of thrill, Rin ran up to Jade, grasping her open, right hand. Jade smiled down at her a moment. Her eyes returned to the party. With the toad and doll playing, it was clear she wasn't looking to the rat or wolf. Her brown eyes locked with a pair of golden ones. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. "_She couldn't want me to dance,_" he thought.

Rin turned to look at him as well. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. It startled him for a second. Was that the same sparkle as Jade's or just the reflection of the fire? Slowly, he began to feel something stir within him. There it was! That perfect image he had envisioned of them, but this time, it had room for him; if fact, it needed him in the picture. He stood, removing his swords from his hip. Much to Takashita's surprise, he walked up to the two females. As he grasped Jade's left hand, the teen smiled brightly. They broke from each other's grasp and danced freely about the blaze. They flowed like sprites of fire. Caught in the moment, Jade opened her mouth and pierced the night air with enchanted song.

"Here we sing around the fire of mystic tales of old! I lift my voice to grace the ears of listeners' hearts so cold! I dance to join the sprites of winds and prove my heart is true! Now come with me, and we shall see the world reborn anew!"

The merriment continued well into the night. When they finally allowed the fire to die down, the party fell asleep on the beach. All was quiet and peaceful; however, none of them were aware of the eyes that bore down upon them. In the distance, ocean blue irises burned with rage at the sight of the group. "_At long last,_" the watcher thought, "_you have returned, murderer. Now, my vengeance can be attained…_"

The next day, Jade awoke on the sandy grass to the beautiful sight of the sunrise over the Sea. The image was breath-taking. Her eyes fell to the child in her arms, still sleeping peacefully. She smiled warmly. Next, she looked at the slowly rousing party. Kaze was stretching and yawning on the other side of Rin. How cute. Jaken was draped over his log from the night before, and Takashita was lying on her side beside him; both were still dozing. Sogi was awakened by a wolf's morning yelp. Blinking lazily, her brown eyes grazed the rest of the beach. Instantly, she awoke fully. "Sesshoumaru?"

Everyone woke, startled by her outburst. They all looked about, but the dog was nowhere to be seen. Jade stood, staring at the water in terror. "_No,_" she thought, worried, "_please say he hasn't been taken. Not again… Not again!_" Kaze barked at the influence of her aura. He and Rin could feel her fear, and it stirred them just as much as it did her.

"Kaze! Calm down!"

All eyes darted behind them. They gaped at the prince, standing with a boar over his shoulder. Dropping the dead beast, he knelt before the wolf. Rubbing his head behind the ears, Sesshoumaru smiled at the creature. "What stirred you so, Kaze? I go to find a meal, and you sound an alarm. Everything is fine, young wolf, so calm yourself."

Kaze tilted his head, indulging in the head rub. The rest of the party breathed a sigh of relief, except Jade. She had to turn away. As the others prepared the meal, she stood near the water, her back to them. She couldn't look at them. Tears fell from her eyes in torrents. "_I thought he'd been taken again,_" she thought, ashamed of herself. "_I felt so helpless, like I could do nothing to bring him back… to me. What's wrong with me? I'm still shaking! I can't let them see me like this! I can't!_"

Takashita glanced at the aloof teenager. She hadn't joined them to eat, and she hadn't even helped to prepare the meat. Something was amiss. "_What's going on with her? Does this have anything to do with their last encounter here? What exactly happened?_"

After breakfast, Jade joined them. It was time to leave. Gathering their few belongings, Sesshoumaru washed Toukijin's blade of the collected sand. Shaking it dry, he turned to return. Suddenly, a clear, thin tentacle sprang from the water, grasping the lord's wrist. "What?"

Jade looked up to see Sesshoumaru struggling. "Sesshoumaru!" She ran forward with Dragon's Breath drawn, "I'm coming! Hang on!"

Rin gaped. "Is that a jellyfish arm?" Kaze barked, running up behind Jade. What in all the hells was going on?

The prince held his ground against the tentacle's pull, but he had no idea how long he would last this way. Jade jumped from his right, bringing Dragon's Breath down upon the tentacle. In that moment, he caught sight of a female – sitting on a rock in the water – throwing something he couldn't make out. A second later, Jade screamed and fell to the ground beside him, reeling in pain. A grey stake of coral had impaled her right leg, deeply rooting itself in her thigh.

"Jade!" Sesshoumaru called to her. The pain left her at a loss for words, only wails left her mouth. "Damn…" The dog's voice faded into a deep growl. Using his tail, he picked up Toukijin, shakily raising it. His eyes flickered crimson as he snarled at the strain. "_I have to cut this thing and get to Jade!_"

Before he could bring the blade down, an electric current rushed up through the tentacle. The dog cried out in shock, the red leaving his eyes. His blade fell to the ground. Rin screamed as all the pain around her broke her down. Takashita gaped in horror, frozen where she stood. As the animal vassals watched helplessly, Jade looked up in time to see the Fearful Prince collapse to his knees and then to the sand. A scream filled her throat as the tentacle dragged him into the water.

"No! Sesshoumaru!" Jade cried out as he vanished beneath the waves. Her entire body shook violently, from pain, fear, and helplessness. "Someone!" She cried to her friends, "Somebody, help him! Please!" Tears gushed down her face. Why? Why did it have to happen like this? Why was she so useless? Her weakness engulfed her. She couldn't do anything for him. Not like this! The very thought of touching the coral made her cry in agony.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure release. She blinked her tearful eyes clear to see the cause. Beside her, Takashita knelt, coral in hand. She had pulled it out? They locked gazes for a moment. The doll broke the glance, saying, "I didn't do this to help you. This has to do with saving Sesshoumaru. I can't swim, and I doubt the others would be of any use. So, you are the only one who can help him."

Jade nodded in disbelief. It was the first time Takashita had ever actually done something to aid her. She couldn't help being stunned. The doll glared back down at her from the corner of her eye. "Hurry up, fool!" Jade nodded, again, this time with more authority.

With great difficulty and no assistance, Jade stood on her left leg. Wobbling awkwardly, she realized that she would have to transform to function at all. Releasing her wings through her shirt, Jade gasped, stumbling. The left wing fell limp against her back, throbbing. Voices blended around her ringing ears. Clasping her hands on the sides of her head, she engulfed the right wing about herself and her lifeless wing. The transformation was much slower, perhaps from pain, but it was complete. Retracing the wings into her back, the Star Child leapt over the water, diving in.

"_Don't mess up, bird freak,_" Takashita glared after her from shore. "_I can't afford to lose him yet…_"

Golden eyes blinked lazily. A muffled gurgle reached sensitive ears. "_Am I dead?_" thought Sesshoumaru. "_I remember that strange surge in my arm forced me into darkness. What then? Jade! I hope she's alright. Where in the hells am I?_"

His superior vision found darkness all around him. Reaching up to feel his surroundings, his hand met a strange barrier; it felt fluid to his finger's touch. At his hip, Tenseiga shook. The prince gaped at the warning. "I'm inside a bubble?" Looking about him, he blinked as Tenseiga gave off a light, illuminating the area.

Swallowing, Sesshoumaru realized he was underwater. Forms moved outside of his clear bubble. "Merfolk…" The sword vibrated again. He sighed lightly. His bubble wouldn't protect him forever. Air was running out, slowly making him sink.

_It is time you paid for your crime, Dog._ The lord glanced around. Where had that voice come from? Was it inside his head?

"What have I done?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he would get an answer, but Jade always managed like this. He'd just have to hope he had half her luck, the good kind.

A form swam right up to his bubble. It appeared to be male, judging from the physical anatomy, and he wore authority on his visage. _I am Naga, ruler of this Sea. My mate was Lady Osaka, my queen. You took her life as I will take yours._ The voice boomed in the prince's mind. He frowned. This wasn't looking very good.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sesshoumaru replied honestly. "I have never heard of a Lady Osaka, dead or living."

_Silence!_ The anger in the merman's eyes made it clear that he would not listen to any arguments. The dog crumpled his brow. This was not good at all.

_He will make a fine meal indeed, Lord Naga,_ came another voice within his mind. _Can I eat him? Sister Osaka always did have excellent tastes._ Sesshoumaru looked behind him. There, he saw a mermaid, gazing at him lustfully. He barely suppressed his glare. No one would ever devour him, not Naraku or anyone else.

_Do with him as you please, Kyoto._ Naga's voice bellowed in Sesshoumaru's mind. _Only after I kill him may you do as you please._

The prince scrambled his memory for any Lady Osaka's. Nothing came to mind. Randomly, he recalled the last time he had come to the beach above. The voice that had forced him into darkness had been silence by Jade. What had she silenced? "_It must have been a mermaid…_" he resolved. "_That means Jade would be faced with these creatures. Not in her condition, she wouldn't last an hour. Damn! What course of action do I have?_"

Something from above caught his eye. Looking up, he saw Jade's white form diving straight down toward them. He gaped in disbelief. "_Jade, no,_" he cried inside his mind. "_Not now! Go back! Damn it all! It's you they're after!_"

The merfolk backed away from her at the initial surprise. The Star Child touched the surface of the bubble, smiling with hope. The Light, radiating from her, surpassed Tenseiga's. Her glowing hair flowed about her form, distracting him for a moment. She was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly, it hit him. He couldn't even see the surface; how was she this deep under the water without fainting?

_Land walker!_ Naga yelled mentally, regaining his composure. _How are you able to reach here without air?_ He clenched his webbed hand, preparing to strike.

Jade turned to look at him. Nothing but calm resided within her eyes. She had no way to respond verbally to the male. Opening her eyes wide, Light engulfed her eye sockets. _I am not bound to mortal limitations such as air and breathing. My home has no air at all, yet I do not expect a mortal being such as yourself to understand the ways of my kind._

Naga gaped at her. She had tapped his mind, yet the presence in his mind was unfamiliar. He blinked as the female's calm clenched his thoughts. What was she?

_Now, you will answer my question. _Jade stared straight at him, serious and calm. _Why did you abduct Lord Prince Sesshoumaru? What is your quarrel with him?_

"They seek my life because I killed one of their own," Sesshoumaru answered, quickly. Jade turned to look at him, surprised that he had heard her mental voice. "I killed their queen, Lady Osaka. Her mate, Lord Naga, wants his revenge on me."

Jade's eyes gaped. The Light vanished from them as her sparkles returned. This was about the mermaid she'd killed almost a year ago? They thought he had committed the deed that had actually gone relatively unknown to him. This was her fault. This was all her fault!

Sesshoumaru looked at her eyes. The sparkles dimmed as they had after she had killed Kamachi. Sorrow, pain, and guilt were present where her hope once had. If they had been on dry land, he thought he might even see tears fall from those very eyes. She reached for his bubble again. This time her hands sunk within the barrier. She took his hand in both of hers.

_I will deal with this matter, _she said with a sad smile, her eyes glowing dimly. _You should return to the beach. Our party anxiously awaits your__arrival._

"Not without you!"

_I will return to you. I swear it._ Her hands retracted outside the barrier, resting on the surface. Closing her eyes the bubble glowed brighter. The thin air thickened with a cool breeze inside. She was forcing oxygen to diffuse inside from the water. Releasing her hold, Sesshoumaru began to rise. More air was making him float up, back to the surface.

"Jade! Don't be foolish!" The lord yelled back to her. "I don't need you to sacrifice for me!"

_Nor you for I, Sesshoumaru,_ she said, the Light built up again in her eyes. She turned back to the wary merfolk.

_Our prey is getting away!_ Kyoto growled, making a tidal disturbance. She started after the dog, but something stopped her. Why couldn't she move her tail? Looking down, she gaped at the glowing white eyes.

_You will not touch him._ Jade's voice boomed in all their minds. _You are mistaken. It was I who killed Osaka._ All eyes stared at her. _I seek no justification. I merely did the deed to protect someone precious to me. Osaka tried to take that person from me, and I defied her._

_No!_ Naga mentally cried. _That cursed dog slaughtered my Osaka!_

_You are wrong._ Jade stared straight at the angry merman. _I killed her because she wanted to eat the person I hold most dear. He knew nothing save what I told him. I risked my life for him, and I would gladly do it again. I hold no regrets whatsoever._

All the merfolk present looked at her in awe. Her presence had shocked them enough, but her determination and resolve matched her demeanor. Naga couldn't help but wish Osaka had been such a faithful mate. The dog was blessed by Fate.

"_Who is this female?_" Kyoto asked herself. "_I don't remember her on the beach. The only one that came to oppose Lord Naga's tentacle whip was that female with the short blade. I poisoned her with my coral, so where did this one come from?_"

Letting go of Kyoto's tail, Jade looked at Naga again. _I have no reason to fight you, but if I must, I will fight each and every one of you. That is your choice._

The merfolk looked to their king. He returned her gaze, reflecting on all she had said. In all the years he had known Osaka, he remembered how prideful she was. She always said she was the most beautiful, had the best voice, or was the strongest. She never let insults go, even if she simply imagined it. Her pride had clashed with this land walker, and she was defeated.

_You have proved your loyalty is pure, land walker. _Naga swallowed his anger and pride as he continued. _Your case is sound. We can say nothing against you. Go now, and return to your mate. May we never meet again._

Jade blinked in surprise. Placing her right hand on her chest, she bowed her head slightly with closed eyes. It was a sign of farewell or ending among her people, but at that moment, it seemed to be the most suitable gesture. She left, quickly. Unfortunately, the ever curious Kyoto wouldn't drop her questions. She swam after her from a safe distance.

Back on the beach, a dripping wet Sesshoumaru was busy trying to calm the frantic child. Seeing his mistress in distress, Kaze whined and pawed at her arm, occasionally nudging with his nose. Jaken was squawking up a storm, and Sogi was trying desperately to silence him for the simple purpose of shutting him up. Takashita was a bit distracted, staring at the wet dog. She bit her lip as dirty thoughts flooded her tainted mind. In the discord and pandemonium, Sogi glanced up in time to see the white clad woman rise for the Sea.

"It's Jade!" Everyone turned to look at the water, even the doll. She was waist deep when they noticed her. She smiled, sweetly. Her long, brown hair stuck to her slim form, dripping with sea water. Sesshoumaru gaped at her, at first in awe of how well proportioned she was then with relief. He and Rin rushed to meet her at the water's edge, embracing her.

The angelic woman gasped in surprise. "Was I missed this much? I am flattered." She wrapped an arm around each of them.

"I was so worried, Jade!" The child's voice was heart wrenching to listen to. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to come here, you and Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been in any danger! Please, forgive me!"

"Nonsense," Jade stroked the child's head. "It happened the day after your request. You are blameless as a lamb of any fault, little one." The sobbing calmed, but Rin's arms remained tightly clenching around the woman's waist. She sighed lightly and turned her head toward the male. "Why do you cling to me so, Lord Prince?"

The dog held her shoulders tightly in his arm, seemingly silent. However, his dripping hair covered the few tears that escaped his eyes. "Don't do that."

Jade blinked, unsure of what he meant. "Do what, Sesshoumaru? Have I angered you in some way?"

"Don't send me away from you when you are in danger." The seriousness struck the woman. He had been worried about her. Though she knew it was cruel, she felt glad to know he had felt that way. "I'm not a youth, ignorant and foolish," he added, grasping her tighter. "I can take care of myself. If you ever scare me this way again, I will never let you out of my sight."

A smile spread across Jade's lips. She closed her eyes, hugging him a bit tighter. "As you wish, so be it then."

A sudden chill ran through her body. She gaped. What was happening to her? A second chill made her shutter. The prince looked down at her. She stared ahead at nothing, trying to discover the problem. It hit her with a third chill, much strong than its predecessors.

"Rin," Jade knelt before the child, "I need you to do something for me." Hugging the little girl, white wings burst from Jade's back. She cringed at the shooting pain in her back and left wing. "Pluck one of my feathers, little Rin."

The ten year old blinked at the female. The pain in her back told her the angel was suffering. Still, Jade had a habit of knowing what she was doing. Reaching under the other's arm, Rin grabbed a white feather. It was incredibly soft! Rin almost dropped it in surprise.

"Thank you very much, Rin," Jade said. She leaned forward. Kissing the feather, she sighed heavily. "Now, do not drop it until I tell you to, alright?" Rin nodded in understanding. Jade then engulfed herself again, reverting. As the wings pulled back, everyone beheld a heaving teenager. Sweat fell from her brow like rain.

"Jade?" Sesshoumaru knelt beside her. "What happened to you? What's wrong?"

"The coral…" The young woman gasped, trembling in pain, "… It was… poisoned… I… have to… cleanse… the blood…"

Instantly, a laugh echoed in their minds. _Ahahahaha! I expected no less from my sister's killer! That poison could bring a dragon to its death. Your doom is sealed, and the dog is mine!_

"Rin…" Jade gaped, "Drop the feather! Now!"

_You are already dead, land walker!_ Kyoto cackled from a rock perch. She hurled another coral at the beach.

Rin released the feather, taking her hands away. Jade closed her eyes, murmuring to herself. "Be you to live or be you to die, may Fate today decide." The feather landed on her enflamed leg, shimmering as the sun. Dissolving into her body, she glowed as if she were transforming. All froze to see what might happen.

A cry rang out as the Light diminished. The teenager had cut the coral stake in mid air! The feet startled Kyoto into fear. Jade was fine; other than the holes in her pants and shirt, there was no sign of her ordeal. Standing up from her strike, the teenager grabbed the mermaid with an ice cold gaze.

"Return to your sea," Jade spoke with a compassionate authority. Sesshoumaru was even taken aback by her commanding demeanor. It was now clear that Jade's two consciousnesses were merging. The wild, restless youth and the wise, regal Star Child were becoming one and the same. The prince gaped as an idea struck him: Could this mean her seal was close to being lifted?

Kyoto shuttered at the strong aura all the way on the beach. What was this land walker? Not human nor a youkai, she was unearthly. The mermaid began to see why Osaka had met her end to this female. She'd been in over her head! "_She sliced my stake in half. She's fast and articulate. She's too strong, perhaps even for Lord Naga. What have I done? I don't want to die! Not like Osaka!_"

"Return to the water, Kyoto." The mermaid gasped. "There is no reason for me to fight you or for you to fight me. Our problems are settled. Live another day." Kyoto blinked as the aura's hostility softened. It was warm. She didn't want to kill her. Staring at the brown eyes for a moment longer, the water girl nodded. Then she sank beneath the surface.

Jade sheathed Dragon's Breath at her hip. It must have flown to her hand during the flash of Light. Turning, she faced them, a stoic expression upon her visage. Quickly, it melted into her boyish grin. "What's with all the long faces? Who died?"

Smiles resurfaced as Jade's sense of humor restored the mood. Gathering their belongings, the party chatted away about nonsense. A single glare escaped notice. Takashita's spirit burned at the sight of Jade and Sesshoumaru, smiling together. "_You won this time, fool of a half breed, but I won't let you have him…_"

_Author's Note:_ So sorry this chapter took so long! There were a lot of complications, but they have been settled! Shout out to Neko-chan for her amazing loyalty to _A World __Apart_! She has truly proved herself this time. Clap people! It's like Tinker Bell in the musical Peter Pan. Clap! Anyways, Hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone… I know it seems like we went away from the story line a bit, but we didn't; I assure you! Now, I don't think anyone will be confused on Rin's age for the rest of the freaking story. I hope you all liked the bon fire scene, too. I did. It does have relativity later. I know it was a bit crammed, but that's what the day was like; crammed got the message across. I hope… Anyways, sit and wait patiently for chapter 38. Hopefully, that one won't take as long as this one did. Again, the puppy apologizes! Ja!

Sess: (_watches the fire come to life_) Well, the fire's started. It's your affair now. (_leaves to lean against Jade's truck_)

Jade: (_claps with excitement_) Yeah! Let me get the dinner started. (_sets the pot stand up and leaves the food to cook_)

Rin: (_looks at the full moon above_) _How ironic…?_ Let's sing around the fire. You can dance if you want. See the moon? (_points up_)

Jade: (_eyes sparkle and opens mouth singing_) Here we sing around the fire of mystic tales of old! I lift my voice to grace the ears of listeners' hearts so cold! I dance to join the sprites of winds and prove my heart is true! Now come with me, and we shall see the world reborn anew!

Sess: (_looks up to see Rin and Jade singing and dancing_) _You still remember that song, Jade?_ (_stands up to watch them with a smile on his face_) _I've seen it, Jade. The world is always reborn when you sing. Always… _


	38. Everytime has a Season

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Rin & Sess: (_stare at the study_)

Rin: (_whispers_) How long has she been in there?

Sess: I believe she's been in there for three days now. (_pauses_) Doing what? I haven't a clue.

Rin: (_blinks_) Well, don't you think we should check on her? (_looks__ up at him for approval_)

Sess: (_looks down at her_) …

Rin: I'll take your pause as an unspoken yes.

Sess: (_blinks and nods_)

(_They enter the study to see the puppy slumped over her desk._)

Sess&Rin: (_gasp_) Jade!

Sess: (_pulls her upright_) Look what you've done now, pup! You know you can't pull all-nighters for more than two days! Wake up, fool! (_realizes__ she isn't sleeping_) Jade…?

Rin: (_stares at the screen, __reads_:…) "Do to the content of this installment of _A World Apart_, I shall deliver this disclaimer myself. Forgive me for hiding this from you, Sesshoumaru and Little Rin. I, Jade the Inujin, do not own the rights to the story Inuyasha. I simply write a side tale that adds a twist to some of the less seen characters. Please, enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reading."

Sess: (_gapes at the screen_) Jade… what in Hell's name?

Ch38: For Every Time There Is a Season

_Ms. __Carden_

_My name is Samson __Tremmel__. You don't know who I am, but I have heard a great deal about you. I am a private investigator in Pensacola, Florida. I have been searching for you for the past five years, and I only regret that I must deliver such tragic news in this first letter to you._

_Your oldest brother, Joseph __Carden__, hired me to track down you and your brother, Emmanuel. I found Emmanuel a little over two years ago, and he has been living with Joseph since then. However, I regret that your ancestral fate has fallen on your household again. Your brothers have been killed._

_It took every connection I have and more to find you at last, Jade. I have arranged for you and a companion to fly down to Kissimmee for the funeral of your brothers. Come if you wish. There is someone that is very anxious to meet you there. Again, I am truly sorry to be so blunt and forward with this news, but unfortunately, there isn't much time left. Also, I wish to __discuss a very important subject with you in person. _

_Please consider this decision carefully. I send my deepest condolences for your loss. Joseph was a dear friend of mine, but I could never know the pain you must feel at this moment._

_Sincerely,_

_Samson G. Trammel_

Susan gaped at what she just read aloud to the living room inhabitants. She was almost afraid to look up, but her blonde head lifted subconsciously. As her vision focused, she saw Mark and May sitting silently in shock. Mitchel was staring down at the letter in her hands from beside her. Miss Gimlee bowed her head, murmuring to herself in prayer. The prince had risen from his seat as if an evil spirit were sealed within the paper. His mouth was open, but no words could form on his tongue. The other random children and teenagers in the room gaped, some were even crying silently. Finally, her blue eyes fell on Jade, the one meant to hear this message.

Jade sat where she had five minutes earlier. She hadn't moved an inch. Her gloved hands were still in her lap, resting on her knees. Sitting with perfect posture, the seventeen year old stared. Her once sparkling, brown eyes now stared blankly at the girl across from her. Without blinking, Jade spoke with a calm voice.

"Is that all, Sue?" Breaking the gaze, Susan glanced back at the letter. Wiping a tear from her eye, she sniffed before replying.

"Just some stuff about how to get your plane tickets… nothing more."

The tomboy glanced down at the carpet. Completely still, the eyes of those around her watched intently to see what she would do. The eyes bothered her; all those gazes falling on her felt like lasers. She stood up casually, the solemn look never leaving her visage. She walked away from everyone, pausing at the front door. Pushing the door open, she exited the house.

No one went after her. They knew she wasn't being cold. She didn't want to see their faces. Sadness and pity were things Jade Carden hated to see pointed at her.

With the closing of the door, Sesshoumaru went to Jade's bedroom. Mitchel, Susan, Mark, and May followed him quickly. The dog stood with his back to the door, staring out the window. The children glanced out as well. There was the teen aged girl, lounging in her favorite tree. She wasn't crying; she was just staring at the sky. They all watched her for the hour or so that she lay up there; until, she jumped down.

The young woman reentered through the kitchen, finding Miss Gimlee at the stove. She was starting dinner. The older woman turned when she heard Jade's boots clunk against the tile floor. She looked up, waiting for the teen to speak.

"Miss G… Miss Gimlee," Jade said quietly, "I want to go to the funeral." Miss Gimlee nodded. Stepping away from the stove, she approached the numb-looking, young woman and embraced her, gingerly. Slowly, Jade's arms wrapped about her foster mother. They stood there in silence. After dinner, the guardian remained at the table to speak with Jade and her closer friends.

"Jade," she said in a motherly voice, "this Mr. Tremmel said you could take a friend with you to Florida. I know it's your decision, but I suggest you go with someone as well. That way you won't be alone among strangers." Jade stared at the place her plate had been, another hard question for her to make. Squeezing her fists, the stabbing sensation in her palms numbed before she answered.

"I'll decide that later. I don't know yet…"

"Alright," Miss Gimlee said. This was a lot for the teenager to think about. She would let her decide when she was ready.

In the time after the small counsel broke up, everyone was talking about who Jade might pick to go with her. Would she take Susan? They were best friends, like sisters almost. Could she want to take Mitchel? He would be a strong arm to cry on at the funeral. One of the twins would be handy if someone was trying to pick on her. All these seemed to be likely candidates, but deep down, they all knew who should go with her; they just knew it was impossible.

It was around nine-thirty that night that Susan dragged Jade up to the computer room. Locking the door behind them, the two sat on the pulled out futon, holding pillows. Susan lay on her stomach while Jade curled her knees up to her chin.

"So," the flower child said, raising an eyebrow, "why are you so hesitant to choose?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…"

"This is about your feelings, Jade." Susan corrected her. "You should take the person that you know can best support you. I think we both know who fits that description." Jade sighed heavily, a small headache pounded in the back of her mind.

"Yeah," the teen replied, "but Sesshoumaru can't fly on a plane with me. He doesn't even exist in this time."

"We have a solution!" The two girls glared at the locked door. The twins were eavesdropping, again. Jade stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to stare at them in annoyance. They grinned, evilly.

"He needs…" May said with a twinkle in her eye.

"… A fake ID." Mark winked wickedly.

"And how, pray tell," Susan called from her perch, "are we going to make him a fake identification card?"

"Easy!" May waved a hand at Susan's ignorance.

"We know how to make a passport," Mark answered with pride.

"We learned from an espionage web site!" The two made a 'thumbs up' in perfect reflection of each other. Susan gaped in shock at their true nature. It always surprised her, just when she thought they were normal. Jade could only imagined what great criminals they would make in ten years. "So go ask him," they said, looking straight into her eyes.

The tomboy paused a moment. Did she really have a right to ask him? She slowly made her way back to her room, deep in thought. Everything blurred around her. In her absent minded state, she even bumped into her own doorjamb. Blinking in surprise, she started wondering what to say to him. Walking to the closet, the teen came up with many fancy things to say, but as she pushed open the Door, they all faded away. There he stood, in the meadow, silhouetted in the sunset.

"Would you come with me?"

Her face was struck with awe at the shimmer of his hair in the colored light. His gleaming, golden eyes trapped hers as he turned to approach her. His steps seemed to take ages to the teenager. He truly looked like a prince, walking toward his Cinderella. When he stopped a foot away from her, they stood, staring at one another, in silence. Finally, he replied.

"Yes."

Friday afternoon, Miss Gimlee was praying in her bedroom.

"Lord," she said, kneeling beside her bed like a child, "I ask your forgiveness for being untruthful. I lied to help a child… But, I don't regret it. After all, it's not their fault that they have a… long-distance relationship. They need all the help they can get!" She nodded in self-justification. Standing, she didn't even say 'amen' to close the prayer.

"There you are, Prince Sess," Mark announced, triumphantly, "your very own passport!" The dog stared at the small book. Jade took it, translating that it was why they had flashed the light in his face a few days before. He nodded in understanding.

Parking was insane at the airport that afternoon so getting the tickets was the easiest part of the day, since they didn't check in any luggage. The hardest part came when they reached the borderline, where only passengers could continue on. Jade looked back at the friends that had come. Mitchel had an arm around a sniffling Susan. Mark and May were staring up at her like little, lost puppies. Miss Gimlee finally broke the stillness with an embrace.

"See you when you get back," the foster mother said, looking up at the six-foot-one teenager. The twins rushed for her legs, clinging.

"Be safe!" Even the prince felt a grin at the sight. Jade tried to keep her balance, swaying backward. A hand found each flailing arm, steadying her.

"We'll miss you," Susan whispered. She hugged Jade's arm, hiding tears.

"Enjoy Florida," Mitchel grinned, "without us." This put a smile on Jade's lips. Her friends were getting sappier than she was.

"What's with all the angst?" The seventeen-year-old flashed her pearly whites to everyone. "I'll be back Monday, and remember, Miss G already promised you could skip school to come get me!" Winking, the mood brightened like the sparkles in her brown eyes. The two groups waved farewell as Jade joined Sesshoumaru in their long walk down to the belly of the metal bird.

They boarded the 747 and their worst nightmare occurred. The hum of the engine buzzed in their sensitive ears. A baby's cry pierced Sesshoumaru's left eardrum from across the narrow aisle. Their legs felt cramped in the limited space in front of them. A child sitting in the seat in front of the prince had turned around in his seat to poke the moon on his forehead. The man sitting beside Jade was a horrible flirt. The flight attendants kept staring at the dog with red faces, even the two male ones. Finally, the plane started to move. Jade put a hand on Sesshoumaru's, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry," she said in his ear. "I didn't know planes were this bad. I'm suffering right along with you, so you aren't alone." He looked at her, and his eyes sent his thanks. However, the moment vanished when they squeezed each other's hand at take off.

Orlando International Airport was surprisingly busy for late winter. A young man stood near the luggage claim. He wasn't like the others, bustling around with bags. He was waiting for someone. He was about five-foot-eleven, Caucasian, dirty-blonde hair with green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a brown, leather jacket, loose-fitting blue jeans, and true Texas cowboy boots. He had a sign in his left hand that he held at chest level: Tremmel.

Enter Samson Tremmel, private detective. His sharp eyes glanced over the many faces of the travelers. There were so many different people with different stories. He thought about which one of those faces might belong to Jade Carden. Joseph Carden had once said she had a presence about her, Emmanuel had quickly corrected him, saying she just stood out in a crowd. He smiled sadly at the memory. It was hard to believe they were gone.

An attractive woman approached him. She looked lost and confused. Looking at him, her eyes glanced at his sign and back at him. Calling to someone behind her, a tall, strange man walked toward them. She addressed Samson at last.

"You must be looking for me," she said with a tomboyish smirk. "You must be Mr. Tremmel. I'm Jade Carden." She extended her right hand to shake his.

Samson shook her hand, but he couldn't help gaping up at her. She was over six feet tall! Joseph had been five-nine at twenty-two. Emmanuel hadn't been kidding about the 'standing out' quality. His eyes drifted to her companion. That was a man, right? He was wearing all white, accenting his platinum locks, which were pulled back in a pony tail. His facial tattoos were fascinating, but his golden eyes sent a chill of awe over him. The magic of contact lens was amazing these days.

"You're Jade Marie Carden?" Jade twitched at her middle name, nodding. "Sorry, I guess I was looking for someone younger-looking. I thought you were at least twenty. I'm Samson Tremmel." He grinned to break the icy tension in the air. "My car's in the lot. Hope it won't be too cramped for you both. Did you check any bags though?"

"Nope." Jade motioned for her companion to follow. "The sooner we leave the better. This place is killing our ears." Samson blinked in confusion at the statement, but he led the way to his baby, a black '98 Nissan Sentra.

"Another steel beast?" Sesshoumaru whispered to Jade. He had never really liked cars, and now, planes joined the ranks of his unfavorable forms of future transportation. "Give me a dragon any day."

"I'm sure he doesn't drive fast like me,' Jade assured the prince, "and he's probably faster than Miss G." The old lady was such a slug that Sesshoumaru had tried to jump out of the van to transform.

"Excuse me?" Samson asked after popping his trunk. He had heard the young woman's voice and was unsure of who she had addressed. "Sorry, were you talking to me?" Jade looked back at the man, caught off guard by his question.

"Oh no," she huffed a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I didn't introduce you two. This is my good friend, Sess. He's Japanese, so I was telling him who you were."

"Japanese, huh?" Samson marveled at the young person. "You speak Japanese as well as Spanish and English? You're just full of surprises." Shoving some junk into the far back of his trunk, he looked up again. "You can put your bags back here."

"Thanks." Jade put their duffle bags in the free space, closing it. The three then climbed into the car and proceeded out of the parking lot.

"So how was your flight?" Samson hated using cliché phrases, but he loathed silence more, especially when he was in the company of friends or family.

"Noisy." Jade visibly cringed at the memories, "Considering that was out first flight, we're just glad it's over, for now." Samson grinned at the declaration. She had Joseph's wit with Emmanuel's humor. It made him wonder what her signature trait was.

"Well, it couldn't have been all that bad. After all, at least, you weren't going coast to coast." Jade translated.

"He didn't have little cretins poking his face for over half an hour, did he?" Sesshoumaru groaned. Jade snorted as she tried not to laugh at the memory. That boy had rambled on and on about the crescent as only a child could. It was a pleasant remembrance, for her at least.

"What's so funny?" The detective glanced in his rear view mirror at his passengers. "I'm like a kid; it drives me crazy whenever people talk in other languages around me. What did he say?" Jade smiled, trying to look in the mirror.

"He was reflecting on his traumatic experience with this kid on the plane. Anyways, you mentioned someone wanted to meet me here. I'm only here for two more days, so how will we meet up with them around the service and all?"

"Oh, you'll see them," Samson replied with a wink and a smile. "I'm taking you there now, so just be patient for the time being. They wanted to make it a surprise. How's school?" Jade grinned that he had brought up that topic.

"_How do you say you have honor role with an attendance record that leaves you SOL?_" Sesshoumaru crocked an eyebrow at her nervous laughter. Her aura was fluctuating like a wind buffed flame. "I'm a senior," she finally said, silencing the awkward giggling.

"You have a bad case of senioritis, huh?" The detective grinned as he thought about his high school days. "Your brother and I had it bad senior year. God, that brings back memories. That was… what? Five years ago? It feels like it was an eternity!"

"You knew my brother?" Jade almost jumped up to the front seat.

"We went to high school together," Samson replied. "I met him our sophomore year. He saved my butt, actually. That was the day we became friends, and I met Maria and Mona as well." He laughed at the memory, not realizing a few tears in his eyes.

"He still had Maria and Mona? Dad gave those to him when we were kids! Did Manny still have the Rattler?"

Sesshoumaru watched her face brighten at the conversation. He had no clue what she was saying, but it was the first, real smile he had seen since they had returned from Rin's beach party.

"We're here," the man announced, turning onto a street.

"Where? This looks like where we used to live before Dad died." Jade gaped at the resemblance. It was an apartment residence. Kids were either playing in the street or hanging around on the sidewalk.

"Jade," Sesshoumaru said bluntly, "I thought you told me your culture did not accept nudity."

"It doesn't," she replied, coming back down to Earth.

"Then please explain to me why these humans wear so little. It's a wonder why they even bothered to put on any cloth at all…" He pointed to the girls, walking down the street in tube tops and mini shorts.

"It's called raunch culture," Jade explained. "It's where women, and even girls, believe they have to show men as much of their bodies to get a boyfriend, or a mate. It's a form of attraction." The dog stared at her, thinking about how ridiculous humans were. The teen patted him on the back, "Welcome to Florida, my friend."

Samson parked in front of one of the complexes. Each building was two stories with four apartments. Reaching next to his leg, the detective opened the trunk.

"Time to unload, kids! This is where you'll be staying." Jade refrained from translating the 'kids' line, but she relayed that they were staying in this place with a hint of surprise. The dog's nose went crazy the second the car doors opened. The teen explained the Hispanic cooking was loaded with spices.

"It smells of an herb shed," he coughed slightly. Jade snickered. She'd grown up with the smell of peppers and cinnamon, so it was more of a welcoming scent. Patting him on the back, she smiled sweetly.

"Poor puppy."

"Go on ahead and knock on the first door to your left." After grabbing their bags, the two walked up to the complex. The first door on the left had flowers, in bouquets and pots, littered before it. Samson picked up the ones blocking the path. "Knock," he said, "they're waiting on the other side."

Jade did so. Instantly, the door swung open. There stood a petite, lightly-tanned woman. A bright smile spread across her face. She rushed Jade with a hug.

"You must be Jade! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Jade blinked in surprise with Sesshoumaru holding her up. It was after she returned to her senses that the teen realized the woman had a belly to her. She was very pregnant!

"Jade," Samson appeared to pull the woman off Jade's waist, "this is Mina Carden."

"Carden…?" Jade gaped in shock.

"She's Joseph's widow," Samson answered her questioning face with a smile.

"Oh God," Mina gasped in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! You've had a long day. Come in, please." Her sweet voice sounded like a song bird. Turning to call inside the noisy apartment, she said, "Jason, come put their bags in the closet, please!"

"Coming, Mina," came a male voice over the many other voices. A Caucasian, young guy entered the room. He was about Samson's height, but he had thicker arms. He was definitely a heavy labor kind of person. "Thanks, I needed an excuse to get out of there. This must be Joe-Joe's little sister. Not so little, huh?" Mina smiled, trying not to laugh.

"This is Jason Bowles. He worked with Joe at the car shop."

"Joe-Joe was always good with tools," Jason added, "probably all that training with his blades. I'll take care of these for you." He took the bags and went off.

"How are you, Mina?" Samson asked, putting the new flowers in the corner with the others.

"The same I was yesterday, Sam," Mina said with that sweet smile. "I'm still pregnant." Samson laughed as did Jade. The two newcomers were feeling slightly out of place. Mina seemed to sense this. She grabbed their hands. A sudden feeling struck her in her stomach. She shrugged it off.

"The family is in the kitchen," she said in a loud whisper. "They're from your mom's side, Rose. Brace yourself."

As they entered the kitchen, eyes turned to Jade. A strange silence fell. Mina introduced the teen, and all Hell broke loose. If Sesshoumaru had been confused before, he was completely lost now. Spanish rattled loud and fast in the medium sized kitchen, killing the visitors' ears. Mina looked upset as she yelled back in the foreign tongue. Samson sighed in annoyance, leaving to fetch Jason.

"What's happening?" Sesshoumaru asked Jade. He caught sight of her blank face. It made him regret ever asking.

"They're saying that I couldn't be Rose's daughter. No child of Rose would look like me." The dog had to clench his jaw in a flush of anger. Once again, she was hit in the face with rejection from her own flesh and blood. Her mother's wrath lived on.

The two men returned. The mechanic immediately started a heated spiel of Spanish. Based on body language alone, he was telling them to knock it off. Mina turned to him, saying something in a calm voice. Jade finally opened her mouth and spoke a single sentence in Spanish. Translation: Don't even bother.

The room fell silent once more. She had just proved she was Hispanic, so the argument died for the time being. One of the younger women turned to Jade's fair companion. The other women picked up a conversation and started walking around the prince. Mina bit her lip as she watched them touch him as if he was a mannequin.

"Jade," the dog glanced between her and the women, "what in all the hells are they doing?" He stiffened at their hands' touch, only making his muscles flex and heightening their awe.

"Puerto Ricans are very touchy people. If they like something, they want to touch it." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as his imagination ran amuck.

Dinner went on without any further incident, other than Sesshoumaru's admirers continued attention. The family left pretty much in a pack, and Jason left sometime after them. This left Jade, Mina, Samson, and Sesshoumaru at the table. They were finishing off the plantains from dinner.

"I can't believe how much I've missed fried plantains," Jade said with tears in her eyes. "None of my foster homes ever made them. Mina, you have made years of wrongs right tonight!"

"Well, you can have all the plantains you want while you're here," the soon-to-be-mother replied with her beautiful smile. Jade knew that was what her brother had fallen in-love with first; that smile killed negative energy in a heartbeat. It reminded Jade and Sesshoumaru of Rin's smile.

"I think I'll call it a night," Samson sighed, standing from his chair. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you all up for the funeral." He kissed Mina on the forehead. "Sleep well, guys. Keyword: Sleep. Night!"

"Bye, Sam!" Mina called after him. With the click of the front door, the three of them were left alone with the random sound of tribal drums, coming from the neighbors upstairs. "So," she said softly, "I'm sure you want to hear about them. Joe-Joe and Manny, I mean. Ask away."

"What were they like?" Jade looked at Mina with a longing gaze. The sparkles must have been visible even to the human woman, for she gaped a moment at the teen before rising. She walked into the living room and picked up a frame from the coffee table.

"They were boys." She smiled, handing Jade a picture of the two brothers. They were grinning like idiots at a theme park. "Joe was more mature and down-to-earth, I guess you could say. Manny was a wild child. He wore spikes and chains, and I can still remember how he would spend over an hour spiking his hair in the morning." A laugh escaped her at the memory.

"Manny changed… a lot," Jade said quietly. She paused to relay everything to the prince. Running her thumb over the faces, she continued, "Manny was pretty timid when we were together, but when he had his Rattler, he pushed all fear out, it was just him and his chain. Wow… he really grew up…"

"What of your other brother?" Sesshoumaru asked after he got a translation.

"Joe-Joe didn't change a bit," she smiled, staring at his same, old grin. "He was a natural born leader. He spoke up for me with Mom, and he promised no matter what that he would always take care of us. When they separated us, he hugged Manny and I, promising he would bring us together again…" The male didn't need a translation to know what she'd said. He put his hand on hers, remaining silent. It was all he could do.

Mina blinked at the action. She started to wonder who this strange man was. Why had Jade brought him? Where could they have met?

"Jade," Mina blinked innocently for a pause, "who is this guy? You two seem very… friendly."

"Jade," Sesshoumaru asked, "what did she say?"

"She asked who you were. What should I say?" The two blinked at each other. They hadn't thought of an alternate excuse for the dog, so they were at a loss for words. The soon-to-be mother looked between them. Putting two and two together, Mina smiled.

"You make a lovely couple."

"We?" Jade blushed at the thought. The idea of her dating Sesshoumaru was too great to even dream of. Words were lost to her as she slumped a bit in her seat. The dog got the message and backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mina exclaimed, "You aren't that far yet?" The two groaned in embarrassment as Mina giggled.

Finally, Mina said they should head to bed. Jason had already set out pillows and blankets in the living room. Jade just moved the coffee table for Sesshoumaru to sleep on the floor, knowing full well he would hate the couch. After bidding goodnight, Jade and Sesshoumaru prepared for bed.

With the lights out, the two comrades laid in their blankets in silence. After half an hour passed, the dog heard Jade roll over on the couch. Another five minutes, she rolled over again. After a third turn over, Sesshoumaru knew something was up. Leaning on his elbow, he looked up on the seat.

"Jade," he called softly, "what's the matter? I can hear you tossing about up there."

"I can't sleep," she muttered. Sighing, the prince rose from the floor and looked down on the couch.

"Sit up." The teen honored his request without a fight, and he sat down beside her. "'When a person cannot find rest, something troubles their spirit.' My uncle, Masaru, told me that when I had trouble sleeping after my father's death. Perhaps you are upset by your brothers' deaths more than you realized…"

"Don't be so mushy, puppy-boy," Jade scoffed, clearly fronting. "I'm still tense over Mina's comment tonight. That's all." Leaning on his shoulder, she huffed for the added effect. "_But that too…_"

The dog had known Jade long enough to know what her sarcasm really meant. He glanced at her, asleep on his shoulder. Smiling, he draped his tail over them. Her face looked tired, and it brought something to his attention. Not once since the reading of the letter had Jade shed one tear. Why? Was it not a part of grieving? He let it go for the time being as sleep claimed him as well.

Something was poking the lord in the left shoulder. The dog stirred, and he opened his golden irises to daylight, glaring with discontent. Samson was staring down on him, and he was saying something.

"Shame on you two," he said with a grin. "Sleeping on Mina's couch together is scandalous." Shaking a finger at the dog, he laughed and walked away. It was all lost on Sesshoumaru.

He looked down and saw what Samson had been shaking his finger at. Jade had slumped to his lap, facing the opposite wall thankfully. He had to work up the effort to wake her; since she looked so beautiful, sleeping in his lap.

Needless to say, Jade almost jumped off the couch, falling on the floor. Mina called from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. The teen remained in a crouch, on the defensive, as she stared at the dog. Their eyes locked for a moment. Sesshoumaru's emotionless expression always looked so handsome in the morning. The still silence between them broke as the lord muttered.

"Why do I feel needles in my legs?"

"Who wants avena?" Mina called cheerfully to the sleepyheads. "I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier because you looked so cute!" She flashed them an instant photo of them sleeping. Jade went red with mortification as the old dog asked what kind of spell she'd used to capture them like that.

At the table, Sesshoumaru inquired what they were consuming.

"It's called avena," Jade explained to him. "It's a Puerto Rican version of a dish called oatmeal. We just add cinnamon and other spices to ours. Try it. I promise it's not horrible." She smiled, taking a spoonful to her lips. "I loved it the way my grandma made it when I was a kid. Gosh, I haven't had avena in years!"

Tasting a smaller sample, the prince gaped at the spice on his tongue. The flavor had a hint of the spice Susan had used around Christmas in that drink. In this food, it tasted as if he'd never tried it before though.

"It's truly delicious," he told Jade to say.

"Welcome to western food, puppy breath!" Jade laughed at him as he requested seconds.

After breakfast, Mina retreated to her bedroom to change. While she was gone, Samson went outside for a 'smoke break'. This gave Jade and Sesshoumaru time to dress. With all the smoke, Jade knew they might as well just shower when they got home.

"_They'll be burning incense at the funeral too,_" she thought. "_I hope our noses are up for that…_" She cringed, remembering Mass as a kid. She then slipped on a black pants suit Miss Gimlee had bought her that past week.

"Jade," the teen looked back at the dog, "would you mind tying this around my neck?" The seventeen year old sighed, realizing that Mitchel hadn't tied the neck tie beforehand. Draping the tie around the lord's neck, she was thankful she'd learned how to knot one.

As the two dealt with the tie in the living room, Mina exited her room. She was smiling, ready to start conversation. She froze suddenly. Her brown eyes gaped at the two. Jade's back was to her, but her friend was visible from his left side. The empty, flat, dress shirt sleeve grabbed her attention. His golden eyes glanced up at her, fell to his arm, and back at the widow.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

"She looks frightened," he replied, nodding behind the teen. Jade looked back to see Mina. The woman held shock in her eyes. She felt no fear from the woman though, only shock.

"What…" Mina's voice cracked. The sudden feeling in her stomach had hit her again. Was her reaction affecting the baby? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried her question again. "What happened? It looks like it must have been painful… I'm sorry for staring!" She turned to go into the kitchen.

"Mina!" Jade called to her sister-in-law, "It's alright. He's used to people staring now. It was an accident, a long time ago. He's fine, but he's actually concerned about you right now." The tiny woman looked back. The smile on the teen's face made her shame fade. She looked up to the regal man in her living room, smiling that reassuring smile.

Samson opened the front door to see Sesshoumaru pulling on a white, dress jacket. The other male looked back at him, placidly. The detective smirked a grin before making a double-take at Jade. She looked older than he was in that suit. She'd pulled her long, brown hair into a bun. It gave the impression of a grown, gorgeous woman. Next to her companion, Samson thought they looked like a married couple.

"_Wow, Joe,_" he marveled to himself. "_I wish you could see how beautiful she turned out…"_ "Who's ready to go?"

"Who isn't, Sam?" Mina walked up to him. She wrapped her arm around his. "Don't want to be late! The boys would never forgive us."

When Samson's Sentra pulled into the church parking lot, Mina's eyes fell on all the cars. So many people had come for the Carden funeral. Samson reasoned that most were probably news viewers that had wanted to mourn the brothers. Their murderers hadn't been caught yet, so the story was still on the news, even after the donations of strangers for the funeral cost had come through.

"Or," Mina added, "they could be some of Joe-Joe's customers. He always left an impression on the people around him. He fixed a lot of cars." She smiled sadly at her own joke.

The service was in a cathedral-style church. A priest spoke a prepared speech on the Cardens. Friends and family said some words and good-byes, including Mina. Jade didn't even bother telling Sesshoumaru what they were saying. She wasn't even paying much attention. Her cold, blank gaze was fixed on the two coffins that were raised to waist level, center stage. Nothing else there mattered. They were who she had come to see. Not a priest, not friends, and certainly not her family that 'loved' her oh so much, she'd come to see Joseph and Emmanuel.

Though he couldn't understand anything being said, Sesshoumaru didn't glance about the sanctuary to pass the time. He was watching the young woman beside him. She had been growing more and more distant since Susan had read Samson's letter. Now, she seemed so far that she couldn't even see him.

"_She's acting the same was she did after __Takashita__ returned,_" the prince mused to himself. "_I don't sense any fading of spirit, yet she does seem tense. What's wrong?_" As he pondered, the funeral came and went.

"Mina," Samson said once people started out of the sanctuary, "after I say my good-byes, I'll leave you, Jade, and Sess alone." He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thanks. You're a great friend, Sam." He kissed her hand and stood. She turned to the teenager to her left. Her face looked numb. It was the first time Mina saw the girl her husband had told her about…

(_"Jade was our porcelain doll, babe. She could hold out through anything, but she'd crack if you dropped her. Always the trooper, if Dad said punch, she'd throw her hardest. Still, she had a heart made of glass. Mom knew Jade couldn't hurt a fly, and she'd never pull a punch on her own mother. She just wanted to be loved. That's why I have to find her, Mina. She's broken, but she cares too much to protect what's left…"_)

Mina looked at Jade's visage. It looked so aged that she had to remind herself the girl was only seventeen. Broken wasn't an exaggeration. She had the look of a soldier at his friend's funeral after a war they'd fought in together. Her eyes were heavy, lips were a perfect line, and her gaze was fixed.

"_Poor baby,_" the soon-to-be mother thought, "_she's lost so much more than I…_" She squeezed the other's hand. Jade looked down at her. The smile carried a thousand words of comfort that melted some of the ice in her stare. "Let's go say good-bye."

The three walked up the aisle. As the polished, wooden coffins grew closer, the burning incense intensified. The translucent smoke swirled about the coffins. Sesshoumaru decided to keep his distance to save his already flared nose, waiting next to the fourth pew. Mina and Jade stopped before the beds of the dead. Leaning forward, the widow kissed each.

"Watch over us from heaven," she smiled sadly, sniffling back tears, "…boys." She turned to the younger woman. Taking her hands, she whispered softly. "I'll let you be with them. Sam and I will wait in the entryway."

Sesshoumaru watched her walk back down the aisle. She paused next to him for a moment, but she just smiled and continued away from him. He looked after her for a while, curious about why she'd looked at him. Blinking the questions away, he looked back at Jade. She was standing between the two coffins. Her posture was straight and stiff. Her back was to him, but he felt he should see her face.

"Jade," he said in an almost whisper, "turn around." She remained silent and still. Forsaking his nostrils, the dog walked up behind the young person. He could see now that she was trembling. Sighing heavily, he took the maiden's right hand in his. Softly, he spoke in her ear. "You can cry, Jade. Don't let your pride hold you back from your grief."

"I can't."

"Why? All you're doing is holding it in. It will eventually manifest itself, and you'll be force to release it. Please, don't hurt yourself more…"

"No," she said flatly. "You don't understand. If I cry, I'll be admitting that they died. If I let one tear fall, that means I'm really alone. I'll have to face the fact that I am the last of my family left, and they're coming for me next…"

"You are far from alone," the prince said, squeezing her hand gently. "Rin is waiting for us back home with Kaze. Sogi and Jaken are probably arguing over when we will return. Takashita… recognizes your worth to us as a whole, and she even says you are a valuable member of the party. I am here as well, and I always want to be at your side."

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I make you unhappy. I'm sorry."

"Jade?" The lord turned her around. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed, staring into an abyss he couldn't see. "Jade, look at me. You haven't done anything. You didn't do anything. Jade? Jade!"

"I'm sorry…"

(_Staring down at the trembling child, Rose __Carden__ seethed with drunken anger. A seven year old Jade gaped up with tears streaming down from her pure, brown, eyes from the floor. __She was on all fours on the bed__, looking behind her. Her shirt was ripped all over her back. Blood trickled down from her small, trembling lip. Every time, Rose hated looking at those eyes, so full of innocence yet so full of guilt, it made her sick. Every time, Jade took hit after hit and not once would she fight back. All she would say was sorry._

_"Sorry isn't good enough! You damned freak, you think you can just sorry away your face, your fangs, your nails? Sorry doesn't cut it! Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Jade flinched as the hair dryer cord snapped on her shoulder. Another stream of tears fell from her closed eye, but she didn't cry out._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy… I'm sorry…"_

_"Shut up! __Stop playing innocent, you monster!"_

_"Mom, stop! You're hurting her!" A twelve-year-old Joseph ran into the room, grabbing the cord. "Mom, stop! Can't you see she's crying? She's bleeding, Mom! Stop…"_

_"Shut up, Joseph! You're just like your father… You talk too much!" The drunkard glared down at her oldest._

_"Mom, please," Emmanuel whimpered, standing in front of Jade, "Dad might get mad at you when he gets home. You'll hit each other again if he does, so please, just stop." Tears of fear fell down the nine-year-__old's__ cheeks. He was brave, the real kind that stand up to their fears._

_"Manny!" Rose screamed, "Move it or lose it!"_

_Joe-Joe yanked the dryer out her limp grasp. The mother cried out with frustration, stumbling around her room. She pushed over chairs, shoved everything off her dresser, and ripped the sheets off the bed. The oldest pulled his sister close, stroking her hair._

_"I'm sorry," Jade wept, confused, frightened, and hurt._

_"Everything will be alright," he whispered to her over the racket. "Everything will be alright…"_)

"…Jade. Everything will be alright." Jade snapped out of her memories at Sesshoumaru's voice. She gasped in shock. He was holding her head to his chest and stroking her hair the same way her brother had. Without realizing it, tears flowed uncontrollably from her gaping eyes. Clutching his jacket, she broke down, falling against him.

He almost smiled, but his heart ached for her. She'd made a valid point. She was alone. Her brothers weren't looking for her anymore. Everything she had hoped for her future was gone, shattered to pieces. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer with his tail.

"Wow, she really grew up, Bro, and I mean 'up'…"

"Are you going to ever let that go?"

"Fine, you win. It's old. That's the one though, right? The one the Master told us about?"

"Yes, that's him. The moon on his forehead is clear enough."

"And I thought Jade stood out in a crowd! Ha!"

Golden eyes opened. The dog knew he'd heard voices, but they were the only people in the room, right? He looked up, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. On top of each coffin sat a male. One put a finger to his lips. He was sitting with his legs crossed loosely on the left coffin. His shoulder length hair fell freely in a dark brown color. He was obviously mature and intelligent. His sharp brown irises locked the prince's, ceasing any outcry in his throat. He was Joseph from the picture he'd seen last night.

"Uh, Joe-Joe," the other spoke up, "you didn't tell me the girly man could see us." This young man held much more youth in him. Letting his legs dangle from the right coffin, he leaned forward, staring at the prince. His dark brown hair was spiked upward, glistening from grease. The many piercings in his ears proved he wasn't much older than Jade. Within a youthful gleam in his brown eyes, he held experience and spunk, and they somehow mixed rather well, at least for him. This was Emmanuel from the same picture.

"Yeah, Manny," the older replied, "he can hear us too." Manny cringed. "Forgive him, your majesty; he seems to have forgotten his manners in Death." A smile of sarcasm spread across his face.

"Have not! I've always been like this!"

"Dream on, Mr. I-used-to-sleep-with-a-security-blanket."

"Wait… If he can see us, then we can talk to Jade…"

"No, Manny," Joe-Joe stopped him before he could get his hopes up. "Only he can see the spirits of the Dead. Jade can't even see our Light in this form. Be grateful you were able to see everyone one last time before we go." Manny silenced, clenching his fist in a similar manner to Jade.

"We wanted to see the one the Master said would take care of our baby sister," Joe-Joe explained, addressing Sesshoumaru again. "He said you were strong and caring, and I see now that she trusts you more than anyone. Please, take care of her for us." He jumped down from the coffin lid. "The torch of her happiness is now in your hand. She's strong too, but she needs someone stronger to protect what she can't."

"Yeah," Manny added, jumping down to join his brother, "and don't ever make her cry unless she needs to, or I'll fight my way back and strangle you myself!" He shook a fist at the dog.

"Sesshoumaru," Jade gasped between tears, "I wish I could tell them… I could tell them that I won't let… let these guys kill me. I'll bash in their skulls and take back the Carden's honor! I will!" She broke into a crying scream, and a flash of Light suddenly appeared on the stage.

"She opened a portal in that form?" Joe-Joe marveled. Manny was too busy gaping in confusion to comment. With a smile, Joe-Joe said, "I always knew you'd be something special, Jade. Let's go, Manny."

"Yeah, Bro," Manny smiled up at his big brother, letting his confusion go. "Oh, Prince," he called before passing, "the Master says he's proud of you and keep walking toward the Light." With a wave, the two walked into the Light and vanished.

"_They must have been pacified by our presence, like the trapped souls of that temple._" Looking down at Jade, he thought about what they'd told him. "_I don't need to be told to protect you. Why do people always try to state the obvious to me? But still, this Master is more involved than I thought. It's as if he knows me… personally…_"

"Let's go," Jade said, wiping tears from her eyes and face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she pushed him back, gently, "Samson and Mina are waiting." As they left the coffins behind them, the two walked in silence. It wasn't until midway down the aisle that Jade said in a small voice that the cathedral walls couldn't amplify. "Thanks for coming, Sesshoumaru. I'm glad you were here." He smiled.

After the crowds finished giving their condolences, the four returned to Samson's car. The drive was quiet, for about ten minutes. Samson gave Mina a look that made her drop her eyes. The backseat passengers felt their auras' awkward wavering. They had something on their minds, and based on aura alone, it wasn't a pleasant message they wanted to relay. Jade wished reading minds had been one of her powers for the first time. Samson pulled over on the side of the road.

"This probably isn't the best time," the detective said, grimly, "but I don't think we'll be alone like this again before you leave. With your mother's family here, they won't give Mina's apartment a moments rest for the next week."

"This is about the 'thing' you wanted to talk to me about, isn't it?" Jade spoke in a monotone voice. Crying as hard as she just had always taken a lot out of her, maybe because she didn't do it often. The man in the front seat nodded, turning off the engine. The car was silent for a moment as Samson gathered his words.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be frank," he stated, turning sideways in his seat. "You have to move, Jade. The Condors are hot on your trail. As fast as I found you, I'm surprised they hadn't gotten to you first. For your own safety, you need to leave Indiana."

"No." Everyone stared at her quick response. "No more moving," the seventeen year old replied. "I'm too tired to be on the move again."

"Jade," Samson said with a bit more urgency, "you can't make a decision like that without thinking. Do I need to remind you about what these people have done to your family?" Jade looked away, staring out the window.

"Go ahead. Refresh my memory, or maybe I'll save you the breathing," she spoke with extreme sarcasm. "The Condor gang has now offed three generations of the Carden family. My grandparents were the only victims of a street long drive-by shooting when I was around six. My father was brutally beaten and shot, execution style, a week after I turned twelve. My mother was pushed off her cell mate's bunk not long after that. Now at the ripe, old age of seventeen, my big brothers have been murdered in cold blood. Does that about cover it?" She turned her head back to give the man her icy gaze.

"I don't need a reminder, Mr. Tremmel. I know perfectly well what these men have done to my family because I've been forced to survive and live to suffer through it. Unfortunately, I'm the last one left, since Mina was obviously spared. They probably didn't know she was pregnant."

"So what are you going to do about it, Jade?" Samson asked her, a bit frustrated. "Please tell me you don't plan to sit and wait for them! What do you think you can do against these murderers?"

"I have my fists!"

She cut in right after him. A passionate fire burned in her brown eyes, seeing it silenced the young man before her. Sesshoumaru clued in at that moment. She was a wild spirit that would never truly submit to anyone. He felt his face grow warm in awe. Those eyes could swoon him into hysteria; he loved that passion she possessed, and he longed for the day at she would hold that passion for him.

"Yes," she continued once the rage subsided, "I'll wait for them to come to me, but they'll never know what hit them. I am Jared Carden's daughter, and I won't run from a fight; I'd rather go down fighting than hiding! There's no honor in it… only cowardice."

"Then you want to die alone?" Samson questioned.

Jade blinked at his question. Alone? She was alone now. Joe-Joe and Manny were gone. She had no allies against the Condors. Her gaze floated to her left. A pair of golden irises stared back at her. Alone? She wasn't alone. He wouldn't leave her to this by herself. A gentle smile grew upon her lips at the thought. She squeezed the dog's hand.

"I won't be alone ever again."

Samson's mind faded from the car. He recalled a conversation, not long before the brothers' death, about the female sitting in his back seat…

(_"What's so special about your kid sister?"_

_"What isn't, Sam?" Manny shrugged as if something was wrong with the guy. "She's smart for one. Dad gave us each a specialty, but Jade wanted to learn them all. Know why? She wanted to be able to fight anyone. She used to spar with Joe-Joe and me with just her fists! She beat Mona and Maria with gloves, Sam!"_

_"It wasn't just that," Joe-Joe added with a little less enthusiasm. "She had these natural skills that even I couldn't figure out. She was born to fight. She's naturally strong, physically and mentally. I always knew she was the strongest of our family, but she was something more than us. Something better…_

_"She knew when to fight and when to just stay quiet. Mom may have come out looking the victor, but Jade was all the more because of her forgiveness. That's her weak point. She has a heart for people, even if they hate her. She'd watch someone shoot her if she cared about them enough. She needs someone to protect her heart, since she doesn't know how. That's why we have to find her, Samson. She can't live alone…"_)

"I'll never get it." Mina looked up at the man beside her. "I give up. I'll never understand the Cardens." Straightening in his seat, Samson leaned his head against the headrest. "They aren't like anyone I've ever met or investigated. The only way I can ever come close to seeing their true natures is a lost race. Maybe it was something Joe's granddad picked up in Japan. That honor they live by is amazing and frightening at the same time. I can't put my finger on it…"

"Samurai." His eyes glanced in the rear view mirror. There he saw sparkling brown eyes hovering over an angelic smile. It left him breathless. "The Cardens are a family of warriors, possessed by spirits of samurai. They just cannot help it." Sesshoumaru smiled at the word.

Samson finally started the car again, and once again, the four were on their way back to Mina's. No one really noticed on the drive as Mina stroked her belly. Her eyes were wide. There was that feeling again. What was it? Upon reaching her apartment, the mother-to-be was a bit light headed. Not noticing the curb, she stumbled forward. A sudden grasp stopped her.

"Daijobudesuka? (Are you alright?)" She looked up to see the silver gleam against the Sun. The golden eyes held concern, yet there was the strange feeling stronger than ever. What was this man? He lacked an arm. His eyes were naturally gold. He looked young and aged at the same time, and he was unlike anything she's ever seen in her life. Samson appeared at her side to help her inside. She could tell they were all worried, but her mind was so full of questions.

"Mina? Mina? Are you okay?" Jade's face came into focus as the widow looked up at her questions. She nodded in response. "You had us worried, chica. What happened back there?"

Mina looked about. She was back in her room. The small bedroom she had shared with Joseph. The memories tried to resurface, but she knew it wouldn't bring back the man she loved. She'd cried all her tears already, so there was no point in digging up the past when she was carrying the future in her womb.

"Jade," she said calmly, looking back at the teen, "can I ask you something?"

"I'll have an answer for you, one way or another, so ask away."

"Sess, your friend," Mina looked into the other's eyes, "he's special, isn't he?"

"He's not retarded, if that's what you mean." Jade felt a grin at the dodge. It was pathetic, and she knew it.

"No, I mean, he is a special kind of person." Mina looked to her swollen belly. "Whenever he's near me, the baby starts to stir. It's like my baby is trying to reach him or something. It always felt strange to me. In the car, it was really intense." Her eyes drifted back to Jade. "He is, isn't he?"

Jade didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru was probably known for scaring babies, not making them want to touch him! The Fearful Prince wasn't even a kid-lover; he'd even taken a while to warm up to Rin, she's heard. Perhaps it was something to do with his Light. It had been strengthened since she'd first noticed it. She sighed heavily. Mina was sharp; Joe-Joe wouldn't marry anyone else, and she wouldn't believe anything but the truth.

"_I think I can trust her… She is a __Carden__ after all._" Standing from her left knee, the teenager glanced at the closed door. Mina stared at her, waiting. "There's no easy way to say this for me," Jade said, swallowing nerves, "so I just have to show you. Samson might flip a good one, so please try not to attract his attention…" The thought of Samson's logic trying to compute Star Children made her own head ache.

"I promise." With that said, Jade took off her dress jacket and shirt. Backing away from the soon-to-be mother, she knelt at the foot of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the sheets, releasing her wings.

Mina gaped at the large, white limbs. They moved! The left one was limp, but the other flexed in and outward. Jade's gasping caught her attention. She'd been so moved in awe that she'd nearly missed the teen's agonizing face. Her pain was clear as Day from Night, and Mina's motherly instincts kicked into gear. She knelt beside her sister-in-law, embracing her.

"You poor angel," Mina whispered into Jade's ear. "Joe was right. He said you were an angel, strong yet gentle at heart. These wings were a burden to you even then, weren't they?"

The young person didn't know how to react. Her left wing throbbed now from its own weight. That mixed with her feelings from the service brought her to a state of stunned confusion. Mina was a wonderful woman. Grasping the other's arm, Jade took in the affection. She had needed a female's touch to ease her suffering when this pain was released, a mother's touch. She found that she liked it. A smile broke on her face. The storm was finally breaking, and the Sun shone through the form of a petite, Puerto Rican widow.

"Mina, I'm from the stars," Jade said after the brief silence. "I used to be alone for a long time. Then, I met Sess… Sesshoumaru. He's a prince, and he's like me, only a lot stronger. He does give off a presence, and children are innocent enough to feel that. I believe that's what's happening with the baby. They don't see his intimidating appearance. They just feel his presence, and they want to be near it."

"Sounds interesting," Mina smiled down at the winged woman. "I'm sure there's much more, but I wouldn't get it, right? He seems like a wonderful person. A prince is the best way to describe him. I'm glad you found each other." Jade blinked. She'd taken it like she was tripping off grass.

"Oh, by the way," Jade added with a hint of annoyance, "please don't tell anyone about this. It's my biggest secret and greatest weapon against the Condors. So, can we keep this in this room?"

"Pinky promise!" Mina held up her smallest finger to seal the deal. Jade grinned, linking fingers.

It was mid afternoon when Jade and Mina rejoined the family. Again, the girls were harassing the dog as he tried to avoid them to no avail. Jade shooed them away in time to see the video playing in the living room. It was a tape of her mother, Rose Carden, dancing in a bar.

Sesshoumaru made the leap of recognition instantly. The flow of movement was the same as Jade had been on the beach around the fire. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an older woman, yelling something at Jade. The teen went into her numb face again. Voices roared, people shook fists, and auras flared. He couldn't take the noise anymore. Grabbing Jade's hand, they escaped quickly through the front door.

"Humans are exceedingly annoying," he growled slightly. "What were they going on about this time?" Jade's head hung in shame. It must have been another comment on her mother. "Jade," he said in a quiet voice, "you shouldn't worry over…"

"She told me to dance!" There was a silence. The dog was obviously confused. "She said any daughter of Rose should be able to dance just as well as Rose. She told me to dance…"

"What are you so upset over then?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm not my mother!" She shot him a tearful glare. "I'm not the graceful woman she was once. I'm tall, strong, and boyish. I fight with combat boots. I don't dance barefoot!"

"Then take off your shoes…"

"What?"

"Take off your shoes and dance, Jade." Golden eyes locked her line of sight. Reaching behind her head, the prince pulled her hair out of the tight bun, releasing her long, dark locks. She gaped up at him. "Dance with the wind. I didn't know your mother, but I'm sure she danced for herself, not for others. Dance for yourself; it's like fighting, only artistically attractive."

He took her hand in his and made her twirl about. The neighbors began to play their drums again. With Sesshoumaru's movement and the steady rhythm, Jade began to feel her feet itching to move. The dress suit and shoes were light compared to her normal attire. The swishing sound of her hair was hypnotic to her ears. As Sesshoumaru released her hand, she spun off like a top! Her slip on shoes didn't last long against her spinning. Kicking upward, one shoe flew away, and the other was lost to a roundhouse kick. Barefoot, she was free and lost to the world.

Sesshoumaru watched her leap and spin; her hair flowing about her like ribbons. She was smiling. Her eyes were alive. She was the Jade he knew, a Jade this world rarely saw. His attention shifted at the sound of gasps. They had left the door open, so people were walking out to watch. Not just the family, the neighbors had begun to watch. They were staring in awe.

"_That's right,_" the lord smirked at them. "_This is my Jade, the one you rejected, and you can't have her._" Finally, the drums ceased, and Jade jumped backward, soaring gracefully. Eyes gaped. Time seemed to slow. If anyone had noticed, her eyes began to gleam. Landing on her feet, like a cat, she stood and looked back at him. She held the look in her eyes she had at the bonfire. She was rejuvenated. Not a care weighed upon her heart. Her confidence glowed radiantly. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Rose…" An older woman gasped. The prince turned to look at her. Tears fell from her aged, brown eyes. "My Rose…" She walked up to the young woman, arms wide open. The two embraced. "I see my beautiful Rose in you. You are my granddaughter!"

Mina raised her hands; that beautiful smile spread across her lips. She began to clap. Jason followed suit, nudging Samson from his shock. Sesshoumaru glance about as applause rose from the family and neighbors. Jade looked up, gaping in surprise.

"They approve." She stared at the lord before her. He stood looking at her with soft eyes. If he had a left hand, he would have been clapping as well. "When you act for yourself and your desires, you show a strong person that no one can ignore. You may be taller than your mother was, but that doesn't make you any less of the woman she was. That is being true to yourself, and that is where true strength lies." He smirked, "Or so my father once told me."

"Why did I ever think differently? My father told me that every day." Gazing into his golden eyes, she smiled. "_I'll always fight for Rin… and you._"

That night, the teen plopped down on the couch. Her eyes closed. A sigh escaped her mouth. Just to check, Sesshoumaru leaned on his elbow to see her present state. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face. The dog grinned, rolling over to invite sleep as well.

The next day went on without any issue. The family was exceedingly kind to Jade and Sesshoumaru. Gossip spread about Japanese blood entering the family line, but Jade wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru a word of it from embarrassment. Jason took them to the mechanic shop, where Joe-Joe had worked and Manny enjoyed hanging around. They ate lunch at Manny's favorite restaurant, which was the only thing he would tame his spiked hair for. They visited the place where Joe-Joe had proposed, which made Mina and Jade grin with happiness. By the end of the day, Jade felt sorry to have to get on the plane.

"Thank you for everything, Mina." Jade hugged her sister-in-law tightly.

"That's what sisters are for," Mina replied. Releasing each other, they both smiled.

"I hope you have a girl."

"Why, Jade?" Mina blinked in confusion.

"The Carden family is dead," Jade answered, much to Samson's surprise. "It's time to start anew." She paused briefly, "After all of this is over, I promise to come see you and the baby. I trust Samson to take care of you, and Jason probably will too."

"Well," Mina smiled, slipping into Spanish, "I look forward to your next visit, and may your first be a boy!" The bright smile spread from ear to ear. Jade crocked an eyebrow. What had that meant?

The two males shook hands; their only form of communication that weekend. Mina glanced at them, bringing this to Jade's attention. It wasn't the gesture they were looking at. The noble-looking dog was what the widow had wanted to point out.

"Start anew yourself," Mina replied in Spanish. "I hope you can begin a new family with your prince." She winked, making Jade grin at the dream.

"We'll see, Mina," the teen said in English. "We'll see."

Once again, the teen and dog sat in a noisy cabin with crying babies, pest-like children, and flirtatious men. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. This was a remedy learned from their last flight. Jade smiled as a little girl stared at him from across the row. She must have noticed Jade looking at her, and a blush flushed upon her pale face.

"He's special," the child said, looking at the teen, "isn't he?"

"He's Japanese," Jade replied, nodding her head. The little girl smiled at the information. She turned to the woman beside her, calling her 'Mommy', to tell her the breaking news.

As the plane began to taxi to the air strip, the young woman stared out the window beside her. She reflected on Samson's statement on the Condors. It was hard to believe he'd been the friend of a Carden and expected her to run.

"_No,_" Jade thought, "_I'll wait for them. When they find me, I'll crush them. They won't know what hit them. I'll destroy them for what they've done!_" Her eyes trailed to her left. Sesshoumaru was sleeping well. He deserved peace on this flight. It dawned on her that she had promised to stay with Rin and him. Was she really willing to sacrifice her life for this revenge?

"_Can I give up my life for my family's honor?_" The plane picked up speed, preparing to take off. Her left hand grabbed his limp, right one. It wasn't the fear of leaving the ground this time around. As his head turned toward her, she picked up his hand in both of her own. The plane took to the skies as she brought it to her cheek. Nestling the back of his hand, she thought, "_Have I already given you my life, Sesshoumaru of Light…?_"

_This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Lydia Anne __Linaweaver__ (1931-2005) and Molly (1993-2007). To the best grandmother in the world and the best of man's best friends, may you both __rest__ on peace…_

_Author's Notes:_ Well, there we have it. Ch38 is here. Sorry this took so long, guys. A lot happened this past month: Thanksgiving was the first anniversary of my friend's death and my favorite dog died. It was long too, so that didn't help either. I actually had to cut a lot out of this installment. I put in most of the important stuff though. I want you all to know that I sat down for five hours straight and typed this! That's love! Hope this chapter fills the bill for my absence and the last chapter's rush. Thank you my faithful few who have stuck through with me since I started college and had to put my writing on the back burner. I'll be working on Ch39 over the Winter Break, so look forward to it guys. This next one's full of my wicked twists! See you then!

Rin: (_swallows a lump in her throat_) Father… you know that type of speech. No conjunctions… Fancy vocabulary…

Sess: (_stares down at the puppy_) Yes, that and her present condition points to our angel…

Rin: (_blinks at the dog_) Does that mean…? Father?

Sess: (_pulls the puppy girl close to him_) _You're__ so close, Jade. So close to us, and yet, so far from my grasp…_


	39. In the Shadows

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Sess: (_laying down the law_) And furthermore, you are no longer allowed to pull all-nighters without informing Rin or myself! Is that clear?

Jade: (_pulling on ears while sitting up in bed_) Yes… but are any all-nighters planned for ahead of time?

Sess: (_Fearful Gaze_) Don't even try to talk your way around this one. Rin was worried sick over you after this! Do you enjoy making her worry?

Jade: (_whine_) No! I won't do it again!

Rin: (_standing in the bedroom doorway with soup for Jade_) _Who was worried sick over whom, Father?_ (_cocks an eyebrow_)

Jade: (_looks up with one eye_) Can I at least post the next chapter? Everyone's been waiting…

Sess: (_cuts her off_) I already emailed your editor. She replied. What did that message say, Rin?

Rin: (_recites the message_) "… Don't worry sempai. I'll post the chapter for you. As long as your disclaimer is done, everything will be taken care of. Get better soon, and get some rest, Neko-chan!"

Jade: (_blinks_) What did you tell her? (_looks up at the dog_)

Sess: (_ignores_) I'm going to say the disclaimer, and I won't hear any of your protests. (_walks into the study_) Jade the Inujin does not own Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Takahashi-sama alone. The original characters – Jade, Sogi, and Susan – are all she claims from this story. Please enjoy the chapter.

Rin: (_puts the tray in front of the puppy_) He is really concerned about your condition, so try to humor him for a while. (_winks_)

Jade: (_looks worried_) What did he tell Neko-chan?

Ch39: Waiting in the Shadows

"They're back!" Rin cried with delight, "Jade and Lord Sesshoumaru have returned!" The ten year old ran over to the open Door, wrapping her arms around the teen's waist. "We missed you so much." Kaze added a bark in agreement.

"Missed you, too," Jade replied in a mellow tone. She stroked the child's hair as the little face burrowed into her belly. A small smile floated on her soft lips, as if it might blow away on the breeze.

"Indeed," came Sogi's voice from the wolf's head, "your absence was greatly noted. I pray all went as well as possible on your journey…" He paused at the sight of Jade's face. She looked tired. Had something occurred while they were away?

"It went fine, Sogi," Jade said softly. She knelt to embrace the child, holding her close and burying her face in her hair. Now it was clear to the party that something was wrong.

"What ails you, half-breed?" Takashita didn't even try to mask her true feelings toward the other female. Jaken gave her a scolding look that she naturally ignored.

"Nothing's wrong," Jade sighed, standing with Rin on her hip. "I'm just glad to be back…" Her voice was so empty, lacking her usual confidence. Even the doll was getting suspicious of what could have zapped the teenager's spirit away.

"Jade…" Rin's voice trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Are you really alright?" The teen brushed noses with the child, smiling sweetly.

"It's all in the past, Rin," Jade said in a light tone. "Let's leave it there." The subject was never spoken of again amongst the group.

"_If only it were that simple,_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself as the day went on. He had remained silent when they had returned. He didn't want to say something she didn't want to hear. Jade was bottling all her emotions, especially on the topic of these Condors. He knew what they had done to her family after she explained the conversation in the car. It bothered him that she not only hadn't asked for his help but also had said she would handle it. Did she think he wasn't strong enough to fight by her side? Or, was she trying to protect him?

(_"I don't want to lose you, too!"_)

The words echoed in his memory. She felt she was a curse or a jinx of some kind. Every person she grew attached to was eventually lost in her life. She feared he would die because of her. The lord felt a great pain in his chest at the thought. How could he cleanse those thoughts from her mind and spirit? How could he take away that fear?

_Sesshoumaru…_ He glanced up, looking about for the voice's owner. _Sesshoumaru…_ The lord's thin, black eyebrows bunched toward each other. Who was calling him? The voice sounded far away, but he couldn't determine where it was coming from. No matter how much he strained his ear, the voice would grow no louder.

"Does something trouble you, Sesshoumaru?" Takashita put a hand on his arm. "You seem confused. Is something wrong?"

"Do you hear a voice by any chance, Takashita? Somewhere in the distance, perhaps?"

"No, sire," the doll became concerned. "I hear nothing. Do you need to rest? We shall wait for you."

"That won't be necessary," he replied quickly. Glancing around once more, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It must have been my imagination." Takashita dropped the subject, but she made mental note to keep an eye on him. Something was up…

Suddenly, Kaze stiffened, unleashing a deep growl from his throat. Jade looked up as a chill rippled through her spine. The rest of the party looked to see what had the two so upset. Rin squinted her eyes, but Jaken beat her to the punch.

"Ogres!" The toad screeched with dismay at the pack directly ahead of them.

"We can see the horde of ogres, Jaken," Sogi groaned, grabbing his throbbing ears. "You didn't have to attract their attention to us!" The rat looked frustrated enough to turn the frog into an ice sculpture.

"We don't have time to argue, guys. It's fight or flight now!" Jade drew Dragon's Breath. The blade glowed, transforming into a curved broadsword. "Nice, Harumi…" The teen marveled at the blade for a moment.

"Don't get distracted so easily, half-breed!" Takashita loaded her new long bow. Pulling back, she fired at an ogre's head, splitting it on impact. "Action before awe!"

"Right," Jade rushed for the nearest ogre.

"Jade… Don't charge the enemy," Sogi groaned. His head still ached from Jaken's outburst. It felt as if his head had been caught between two cymbals. He could barely concentrate on thinking, let alone a spell. He held onto one of Kaze's ears as the world began to spin.

Before they knew it, the beasts were upon them. Takashita fired arrow after arrow. Jaken, in his frantic state, summoned fire from the Staff of Two Heads. Jade was coming alive as she hacked ogres left and right. Sesshoumaru was too annoyed to use a blade. He spewed his strengthened poison from his palm, paralyzing each ogre he came across. A cry caught the lord's ear that made him turn.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru gaped as an ogre snatched her from Kaze's back. The wolf tried to bite back, but the brute of a creature only kicked back at the smaller beast. Sogi was barely hanging onto the wolf's ear, proving to be of no use. The lord charged in sheer rage for the ogre as Rin screamed in terror. The next thing he knew, he had ripped the beast's arm clear off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the child cried, clinging around his neck, "I was so scared! It was going to rip me in half! I just know it was!" The dog was listening; his guard hadn't dropped, for the ogre was now thrashing about in pain.

"Stand still, brainless mound of meat!" Jade's cry came right before she fell upon the beast. Her sword cleaved it in half. "Ogres are such butts about dying…" The teen kicked the twitching corpse.

_Sesshoumaru…_ The lord blinked at the voice again. Putting the child down, he shook his head. He had ogres to vanquish. He didn't have time for strange voices. Hacking with his poison claws, the dog thought a few kills would clear his mind of these imaginings. _Sesshoumaru…_ He gaped at the echo within his mind. He shook his head even harder, cleaving an ogre with his bare hand. It would go way if he ignored it. Right?

"Ogres are your priority," he told himself out loud. "Kill them!"

_Can you?_ Sesshoumaru gasped, barely dodging a club's strike. Had the voice just questioned him? _Can you destroy these things with bare strength? Can you really do that?_ The lord struck out with his Whip of Light, huffing from the exhaustion of his internal struggle.

"Silence!" The lord spun around on his foot, letting his whip twirl about him. Ogres flew backward in pieces. Stopping himself with his other foot, he heaved for air, hoping their numbers had dropped to zero. His hopes were crushed as a club nearly fell on his head. He leapt forward, wondering when this would end. If only that damned voice would get the hell out of his head!

_I can give you the strength you desire._ Sesshoumaru gaped at the voice. Who was this? _Would you like to try it out?_ Sesshoumaru subconsciously reached for his hip. Landing on his feet, he faced the horde. Raising Toukijin before him, the lord widened crimson irises as he called out in a loud voice.

"ARUA PULSE!" A wave shot forth from the double-edged blade. Sweeping over the ogres, the beasts were ripped apart under the mere pressure of the sword's aura. As the wave faded away, the party laid eyes on the annihilated creatures.

"Go, Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Jade cheered, raising Dragon's Breath in victory. Similar cries rang out from the group behind the dog. He was still holding Toukijin in front of him, staring blankly ahead. Jade sheathed her blade to slap him on the back. "They're all dead, pal. Promise."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru blinked at the touch. His eyes returned to their golden color. He beheld the images before him, gaping in surprise. Had he done this? Jade waved a hand in front of his wide eyes.

"Earth to Doggy Boy?" She grinned in amusement of her own childishness. "I get it. That was one of those draining attacks. It kicks major tail, but it's a pain in the butt afterwards. You alright?" He nodded without verbal response. The voice was gone. Jade was probably right. He pushed the event to the back of his thoughts.

The party traveled farther before night fell. Sesshoumaru had third watch after Jade, so his was going to be the last before sunrise. As he leaned against a tree, the dog stared at the moon. It was a pleasant sight after the past few days. He took comfort in its soft glow, reminding himself not to get too relaxed.

_Did you like feeling powerful, Sesshoumaru?_

"Quiet," the prince groaned at the returned voice. It was truly grating at his patience and sanity. He wanted nothing more than to silence the annoyance once and for all. "I want nothing to do with you."

_How can you ease the female's mind if you lack the power to foil her fears?_ Sesshoumaru gaped, ceasing his protesting. How did this being know about that? Was this his conscious speaking to him?

"Can you truly give me the power to protect Jade?"

_All would fall at your feet, Lord Prince._ The male stared out at the field before him. With that kind of power, Jade would be safe from anything. Those murderous mortals would perish at his hand, and he could prove himself dependable and strong enough for her. Even Fate couldn't judge him. He would be invincible.

"All will fall before me?" He questioned once more.

_Yes! You would make cowards of every foe!_

"Every foe?" Sesshoumaru glanced to his left at the sleeping, young woman. She was curled up with Rin in her embrace, and Kaze lay on top of her bare arms. "I would do anything for her. Give me the power to protect her."

_Excellent…_

"Hm…" Jade moaned as daylight rudely awakened her, "Ten more minutes, Mr. Sun." Rin rubbed her little, brown eyes. The wolf stretched as he awoke, widening his chops for a yawn. The teen opened one, groggy eye to see what the morning looked like. Sogi was stirring as Jaken continued to snore in his ear. Takashita rolled over on top of the frog, making Jade snicker at his panic. It was then that her eye turned to look for Sesshoumaru. Where was he?

"You don't really intend to sleep the day away, do you fools?" Jade glanced up at the branches of the nearest tree. There she found the dog sitting on a limb with one leg swinging 

freely. He was grinning down at them as if he might drop some firecrackers on them at any given moment. It wasn't that idea that made the teen gape, though. It was his eyes. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"_Why are his eyes red?_" Jade asked herself. She knew this usually meant youkai mode, but he was acting more childish than insane; plus, it was only the irises that had turned crimson. Paranoia left a pit of puss in her stomach. There was something wrong with this.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin almost whimpered, "are you alright?" The others all had similar thoughts running through their minds. They stared up at the prince, wary of the unknown cause of the change.

"Ahahaha!" Sesshoumaru cackled, letting himself fall backward from the branch. Jade rose to her knee in alarm, but the dog flipped rather quickly in midair, landing on his feet. "I've never felt better…"

"Sesshoumaru," the teen stood slowly, "did you hit your head last night? I mean, I know you were once a kitten, so I guess the landing isn't too unusual. You sure you're okay? You aren't your normal, cranky morning person."

The prince raised an eyebrow at her comment. Slowly approaching, he locked her gaze with his. Stepping passed Rin and Kaze, he stopped right in front of Jade. The young woman gulped at how close he was. She could feel his kimono brush against her arms. He reached for her face with his hand, grazing his fingers along her cheek bone. What was he doing?

"Why should you distrust me, Jade?" Sesshoumaru's voice came across in a sensual tone. His crimson irises wouldn't release her brown ones. "I'm fine. I just feel much… lighter today. Is that a bad thing?" Jade shook her head, speechless at his strange demeanor.

Takashita's hand moved away from her long bow. Sesshoumaru may have changed a bit since his youth, but this was completely out of his character. He wasn't a physical person unless he was provoked to do so. He had always liked manipulation instead of actual, physical attacking; killing was far too simple. This new behavior made alarms go off in the doll's mind. What could have brought on such a change?

Breaking camp went by much faster than usual. Sesshoumaru's gaze fell on every person, making nerves stand on end. He walked ahead of everyone, and Jade put as much distance between them as possible. He made her skin crawl, but it wasn't in a disgusted manner. She just felt strange. He wasn't the dog she knew.

The party came to a mountain pass. Being late winter, Jade wasn't too sure about walking through it. Sogi and Jaken agreed with her, and Rin sided with Jade's judgment. The lord huffed in annoyance, rolling his crimson eyes.

"Are my vassals that spineless?" His statement shocked them all. "Do you think you're too weak to best Nature itself? You disappoint me." He turned to walk toward the pass.

"Of course not, Sesshoumaru!" All froze at Takashita's voice, even the dog. "We merely thought walking around would prove a much more peaceful journey for you. Forgive us, My Lord." The dog nodded curtly. As the others' eyes looked to her, the doll motioned for them to continue after him. Reluctantly, the party followed.

The pass was much cooler than outside of it. Jade put her light-weight jacket over Rin's back as the temperature dropped. In turn, she pulled her arms inside her top shirt, hugging her sides. Rin leaned closer to Kaze, accepting his body heat that remained inside the jacket's shield. Jaken had the greatest trouble with the cold, being cold-blooded, but Sogi stayed by the frog's side to keep him moving. Sesshoumaru was walking ahead again, and Takashita kept a close eye on him before glancing up. What was the shadow in the distance?

"Youkai!" She called out, pointing, "It's Naraku's horde!"

"What?" Jade gaped skyward. "How did they find us here?" Pulling her arms back out, the teen drew Dragon's Breath, preparing to defend the smaller party members. Takashita pulled her bow off of her back but did not draw an arrow. Her brown eyes were on the lord. He had just glanced up. As the youkai zoomed in on them, a wicked grin spread across his lips. Drawing Toukijin, he leveled it between himself and the enemy.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" A great wind swept over the pass, knocking the party to the ground. Sesshoumaru stood still, watching the sky with wild eyes. A swirling stream of energy shot up at the horde. When Jade finally looked up, she witnessed the youkai literally vanish into dust and blow away. She gaped in horror. What was that sword?

"Hooray for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cheered. "You saved us again!" Sogi and Jaken also joined in praise at the lord's second victory in two days. Silence fell upon Jade, Kaze, and Takashita. The look in the prince's eyes was bone chilling; he looked like he wanted to laugh. Something was very wrong with him, but what could it be?

"What's wrong, Jade?" A fanged grin turned to look at her. "Did the wind get knocked out of you? Let me help you up…" His tail wrapped about the teen, raising her effortlessly. His eyes softened looking down at her. "They're all dead. Promise." The subject was dropped primarily so that the dog would release the shaken teenager.

"Are you alright?" Takashita asked Jade during a meal break. The teen was curled up against the mountain, so she sat beside her to make sure she had her attention.

"Did you just act concerned about me? I must have fallen into the twilight zone for sure…" Jade hugged her knees tighter.

"I must speak with you, now," the doll said urgently. Jade glanced at her. "It's about Sesshoumaru. I fear something has possessed him. You say you have powers. What do they tell you?" The teen looked at the lord, who was laughing at Jaken's clumsiness.

"His personality is twisted," she replied in a quiet voice. "It's like he threw away his manners, but that's not what really bugs me…"

"What then?" Takashita questioned, curious as to what the other was thinking.

"It's his Light." Fumbling her brow, Jade looked more worried than anything. "Even in this form, I can sense the Light in people. Sesshoumaru's is getting hard to detect. It's almost like it's fading. I don't know what will happen if it goes away, but it can't be good." The two sat in silence for a while, staring at the lord.

"Then, we must act soon." Takashita voiced what was going through both of their thoughts. Jade nodded, at a loss for speech.

"I'm tired of sitting around," the dog announced, standing from the ground. "Let's get going. I'm growing restless." Everyone glanced at him. He was being so pushy today. If Jade hadn't known any better, she would have said he'd forgotten his ADHD medication. Regardless of their feelings, the party gathered themselves quickly to follow the already walking lord.

As the trail continued, Jade and Takashita watched the male closely, searching for any clues to how this change could be reversed. Rin and Kaze stayed close to Jade while Sogi and the chattering Jaken walked behind Takashita. A space grew between the prince and his party. He didn't seem to mind. It was as if he had developed a haughty, stand-alone complex. This particularly unsettled Jade. Hadn't he spoken of them being her family now only days before? Perhaps not in those exact words, but the teen felt abandoned somehow. Where had the Sesshoumaru she would give her everything for gone?

The lord paused, making everyone follow suit. His crimson gaze fell on something in the distance. Jade walked up beside him to see what had attracted his interest. It was a village, a very small one at that. She could see the other side from where she stood. It looked so quiet and separate. She was surprised that the male would take interest in such a place. Looking up at him, she found a disturbing answer.

The lord wore a frightening grin on his lips. The teenager had never seen such a face, even from Naraku. His face held a dark, playful appearance with hints of a menacing nature. Jade didn't like this side of Sesshoumaru. It wasn't him. It wasn't the youkai she sought for comfort at the funeral. Who was this monster?

Reaching for his left hip, Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin forth. His eyes never left the village. As he began to walk forward, Jade's worst fears started to take place before her brown eyes. She ran up to him, grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru! What's wrong with you?" She cried, trying not to break down into tears, "These are innocent people! Humans! They aren't monsters or youkai trying to kill us! What are you doing?"

"…" He mumbled something under his breath. His grin had faded to a blank stare at the village.

"What did you say?" The young woman demanded some kind of justification. She wanted him to have an excuse for this, somehow.

"I said…" He glanced down at her, "I'm bored."

"No…" Jade Carden gaped up in disbelief. "You're not the Lord Prince Sesshoumaru I know. This isn't the real you. What happened to him? What's wrong with you…?" Tears fell as her voice cracked. Her fists tightened. Her jaw trembled as a gasping cry escaped her lips. The lord leaned his head toward the weeping woman. Another grin spread across his lips.

"I told you, woman," he said in a dark voice. His lips hovered over her right ear. He whispered ever so softly, "I've never felt better." Yanking his arm backward, he sent the seventeen year old flying into the mountain behind him. Without looking back, he continued to approach the village.

"Jade!" The party rushed to the young woman's aid. Sogi pulled her hair back from her neck, revealing blood. She'd struck her head behind her right ear. Her brown eyes stared blankly ahead of her. The rat wasn't certain if she was unconscious or just severely stunned. As the mage began to cast healing spells, the rest of them tried to understand why their lord would do such a thing.

"_Why? Why would you do this, Lord Sesshoumaru?_" Rin thought frantically. The pain in her head had only been for a moment, but she'd felt Jade's emotional numb in her spirit. "_Don't you care about her? Why would you hurt Jade? Why?_" Staring at the way the lord had gone, the child shook with anger. Impulsively, she jumped on Kaze's back. "Go after him, Kaze," she whispered before the wolf quietly took off.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Jade moaned. She was finally stirring

"He went that way," Jaken said, pointing with his staff.

"No…" Jade groaned as fresh tears fell to the frosty ground. "That's not him… Where is he? Where's Sesshoumaru? Where's my Sesshoumaru?" Hearts broke at her pathetic state; even Takashita felt a sting of pain for her. She kept crying the same questions over and over. Her friends, and even Takashita, wished they could answer her. Suddenly, the doll noticed the absence of two members.

"Where is the child?" Jade ceased her wailing. Her eyes focused. "The wolf is gone as well. She couldn't have-"

"Rin!" The teen screamed, jumping to her feet. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go in her condition. She knew where Rin had gone: the damned village.

"Youkai!" Villagers screamed as Sesshoumaru brought the power of Toukijin down upon them. Slicing a man in half, the lord walked placidly onward. It did not matter whether they were men or women, boys or girls, even infants were not shown mercy. If they were in his line of sight, the youkai cut them down. He released a laugh as the humans tried to run away.

"That's right! Run like the field rats you all are," the male youkai called to them. "You only make it more interesting to hunt you down…" The dark grin lingered on his lips as he raised his blade for a larger attack.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! No!" Rin came up from behind the youkai. Jumping off of Kaze's back, the brave and foolish child grabbed onto the lord's arm. "Please don't do this, Lord Sesshoumaru! The Master is greatly saddened by all you've done! Stop hurting people! Don't you know you made Jade bleed? You're only hurting yourself in the end! Please stop this!"

The dog glared down at the weight on his arm. He lifted the child off the ground, forcing her grip to slacken. She gasped at the look in his eyes. This wasn't the lord that had saved her. A cry escaped her as she fell on her rump.

"Silence, you annoying brat." His growl sounded outside his normal voice. Rin gaped up at him as the Toukijin rose to end her.

"Rin!" Jade tackled the child right as the blade swung down. Skidding to a halt on her side, the teen gasped as her initial shock worsened. Looking the little girl in the eyes, she asked in a quiet voice, "You okay, kiddo?" A forced smile tried to keep the child calm.

"Jade…" Rin trembled, "Your back… I felt him cut your…" Tears fell from her eyes, yet she forced herself to squirm out of the weak grasp. Seeing the wound stretching diagonally across the teen's back, Rin hugged her friend, weeping. "Why did this happen? Why would Lord Sesshoumaru do this? Why?"

Suddenly, the lord froze. He glanced in the direction of the cries. The large wound made him gape. He had wounded Jade. A cry echoed in his mind at the sight. The male shook his head, trying clear it, but the action proved in vain.

"Rin," Jade said calmly, "that isn't Sesshoumaru. He isn't the lord you know. You need to go back to Sogi and Jaken. It's safe with them. I'll take care of this monster and bring our Sesshoumaru back, safe and sound. Okay?" The child looked into the brown, sparkling eyes, finding hope. She nodded in understanding.

"Kaze! Take her!" The wolf barked at Jade's voice before rushing off with the stunned child. Rolling onto her stomach, the young woman looked at the lord, who was staring dumbly at her. Was he remorseful? Out of nowhere, his looped armor shattered over his left shoulder. They both looked to see the doll, aiming another arrow in her long bow.

"Be gone, ghost! Release His Lordship and leave us!" The prince turned to face her. His crimson eyes stared at her with simmering anger.

"You of all should be able to understand my reasoning," he said in a foreign voice. "Being born of Naraku, you know how important your freedom is."

"You don't know what you're talking about. What does Naraku have to do with this? This is about you and the lord prince. Why bring up the spider?" She was glaring with rage at this point. Naraku was always a touchy subject with her. Who did this spirit think he was?

"Oh, doesn't it always boil down to that bastard?" Smiling, the male raised the Toukijin before him. "Two years," he said darkly, "I've waited in the darkness for a chance to free myself. At least that crazy half-breed freed me of Naraku's hold, but this youkai not only pulled me back from the Netherworld, he had that fool of a mortal bind my spirit to this hunk of metal! I was furious! I struck back through that idiot sword smith, but he proved to be too weak for my powers. I wanted to end that half-breed and his brother for what they had done to me. However, this Sesshoumaru had closed off his own heart. There was nothing to corrupt, so I waited, waited for a time when his heart would be vulnerable to my influence. Two years I watched and lingered at his hip. Now, as you can see, that time has come." Takashita gaped as she realized what was happing.

"Goshinki… the mind-reading, ogre son of Naraku…" The doll identified the male. "I thought you were long dead." A smirk spread across her lips at the new situation.

"I was never one to stay silent for long, Takashita Jade. I must say that my father's doll making skills have improved since my defeat. Your shell is quite impressive." She nodded at the compliment.

"I don't care who in all the seven Hells you are," Jade's voice rasped from behind the male. "You took something that didn't belong to you. You tried to play us for fools. I don't take lightly to being fooled, especially all those passes you made at me! No one messes with my head and escapes a serious butt kicking! I hope you're prepared to go back to the Netherworld!"

Wings burst from the teen's back. She'd pulled her shirt up and was now engulfing herself. Goshinki growled at the outcome of this. He swung Toukijin a moment too late, for the wings were a solid shield from the outside.

"Damn that wench!" The male cursed in distain. His upper lip twitched with fury. Now, he would have to handle that bird woman. He hadn't wanted to face her. Since he hadn't quite 

figured her out yet, he was at a loss without his mind-reading powers. Frustrated, he glared up at a woman near-by, clinging to her swollen belly. Baring his fangs, Goshinki started toward her.

"Oh no, you don't!" The youkai was stunned by a sting to his face. The woman scurried away during his pause. An arrow was sticking out of the hut before the male. He could feel the blood trickling down his left cheek from where that arrow had grazed. He glanced over his shoulder at Takashita. She had another arrow ready. "You aren't moving until she finishes her transformation," her confident voice informed him.

"You must be joking." Goshinki smirked. He turned around and walked toward the arrowhead pointed at his chest. Toukijin swayed with his arm, limply. "You can't kill me," he reminded the doll. "For if I perish, your precious prince will join me on my way to the Netherworld. I hope you haven't forgotten that, Takashita…"

"I have not," she replied. He was right, one-hundred percent, yet she didn't waiver in her stance. A grin actually spread across her lips. "I know I can't kill you, but I can do everything thing else." A laugh cackled low in her throat. "Don't even try to figure me out, Goshinki. You head might implode."

"Ahaha… You have me there, doll." Goshinki continued to approach, though at a slower pace. "But why?" His voice softened as he asked, "Why do you hinder my chance at freedom? Wasn't that what you desired when Naraku held you in the palm of his hand? Sesshoumaru and Jade gave you your freedom. Why would you deprive me of such a joy?"

"Again, foolish ogre," Takashita said in a mocking tone, "you don't know what you are talking about. I will never be free of Naraku until the day he dies. He made sure to keep me well in his grasp. Enough talk or you'll find an arrow in your trunk." She got serious. He was getting too close to her now.

"Oh, that's right…" Goshinki stopped; the arrowhead tapped his breastplate. Raising Toukijin, he flicked at the jade stone dangling before the doll's forehead. He sensed a spell of some kind, but he was unable to identify it. "What is this really?"

Takashita gaped at the question. As blood from the blade dripped onto her pale face, the female didn't blink a lash. The gaze turned hard, and a strange glare rested behind her brown eyes. She wanted to let her arrow free, but the arrowhead was hovering over the prince's heart. Was she willing to risk his life to silence Goshinki's curiosity? The doll doubted she had much of a choice at this rate.

"Leave her be, Goshinki!" Both blinked out of their states at the stern voice. The male glanced backward to see the angelic woman standing a ways back. Her wings were shrinking into her back. Though the doll and youkai knew the pain she was in from that left wing, her 

brown eyes stared back at Goshinki, unwavering. Her demeanor was solemn and stern. Her visage was almost terrifying in that state.

"I won't bring the doll to harm, bird woman," Goshinki almost sighed. "Stay out of our little, family tiff though. You wouldn't want both your wings to be useless, would you? Go perch somewhere…" The woman vanished from his sight. He gaped in surprise. Where in Hell had she gone?

"That will be quite enough from you, young fool." Goshinki turned his head forward quickly. Jade now stood between Takashita and himself, forcing the bow to the side. He backed away, startled. "Release the young prince, or I shall have to resort to uglier means of persuasion."

The youkai had known something like this was bound to happen. That was the only reason he'd tried so hard to swoon over her favor. This side of her was just too grounded. She couldn't be manipulated, and her only objective seemed to be serving that prince. She was too strong, and she had way too many surprises tucked inside her wings. Nervous laughter echoed from the male.

"Foolish women…" He muttered as he stared back at the females, "I need more blood spilt to seal that fool away for good. I'll slaughter millions if I must. I will have my vengeance, and I will have my freedom!" His aura flared with fury. Toukijin raised at his side, Goshinki grinned darkly. "And I'll start by painting these mountains shimmering crimson with this village's blood…"

"Take the blade, woman!" Takashita urged the other. "Hurry, if you don't want this village destroyed!" The taller female remained still and silent. "Why do you hesitate? What are you waiting for?"

"Stop it!" Jade cut her off sharply. "You know not what you ask of me…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze fell to the ground.

"Where has your spine gone?" The doll unloaded her arrow, holding both arrow and bow in her right hand. Her left grasped the other's forearm, yanking her forward with a sprint. "I can't touch him," she said angrily, "but I'll be damned if I put my faith in your power only for you to cower now!"

"Takashita, please!" Jade cried as they ran for the male, "I beg of you to listen to me-"

"Enough of your cowardice!" The shorter female nearly growled. Finally, she forced the angelic woman into the possessed prince with a shove. The two collided from the side, falling to the ground. Goshinki hit with a grunt as the slim female tumbled on top of him. As soon as the stun lifted, a scream left Jade's throat. She pushed the youkai away as she scrambled on her hands and knees. Finally, she collapsed, gasping for air as she curled into a ball.

"Damn you, spineless wench!" Takashita kicked the gasping woman over. "How dare you call yourself a vassal of Sesshoumaru! He would glare at your disgrace if he could see you now! Have you… lost…?"

The doll's voice trailed off at the sight of the Star Child. She was clutching her right arm in her left. Kneeling, Takashita pushed the limp arm away to examine the limb. She gaped at a strange mark on the inside of Jade's forearm. It was the width size of Toukijin. She glanced up at the female's eyes, speechlessly asking, "What is this?"

"I told you…" Jade said between clenched teeth, "You know not… what you ask of me… I cannot touch enchanted weapons in this form… With my true form sealed away… enchantments aggravate the seals… As you can see… until my body is restored… magical weapons burn my flesh and weaken me."

"Aha!" Goshinki burst into tears of laughter. Rising to his knee, he chuckled at the turning of the tide. "How humorous Fate is. The heroine is helpless against her opponent, and her only ally is a doll that would be better off collecting dust in a corner! You're both useless! Sesshoumaru was a fool to keep such inadequate vassals!" Hugging his side while grasping his blade, the two females stared back without a word in defense. "You know, this calls for a celebration. Why not start it off with a big bang?"

"No, please!" Jade pushed herself off the ground. Rushing the male, she held his arm down. "I beg you not to soil Sesshoumaru's hands with more innocent blood! Please!"

"Release me, you desperate wench!"

"Please," Jade wept into his hair, holding him fast, "he has destroyed more life than a soul can carry. Do not add to his suffering. I regret that you have suffered as well, but violence can only beget pain. Please release His Highness before time runs out…"

"Love stricken idiot! He doesn't want to be released!" Goshinki grunted, trying to shake the female off his arm. "He wanted the power to protect you. Why should you be against such a noble sacrifice?"

"Sesshoumaru does not even comprehend the power he possesses! Once he realizes that, he-"

"How can any man feel powerful when the one he desires most overshadows him?" The woman silenced, gaping at the whispered statement. Goshinki glanced back at her, grinning at the foothold. "Seeing your power, he felt inferior to you, and he believed you saw him as weak. He sought the power to surpass and protect you, Jade. It was your heroics and god-like presence that drove him to make this decision."

"But…" The Star Child's voice trembled at the setting Goshinki had unveiled for her. Looking up at him, tears fell from her sparkling eyes. "You will extinguish his Light if you do not free him. This power is not what he desired. Sesshoumaru has strength beyond weapons and brutality. His true strength would crush you and your inferior tools!"

"As far as I'm concerned, bird woman," Goshinki sneered, "your mysterious power called Light means nothing to me. I couldn't care less if his potential was wasted. This body is mine as well as the gifts it carries."

"You cannot use his power!" Jade exclaimed, "Your soul is bound to that slab of metal! Nothing holds you to this body otherwise!"

"What does it matter?" Groaning, Goshinki realized the female's resolve was returning. "His power was out of balance anyway. How do you think I was able to even try persuading him? He was already a mental mess…"

"It was you and your cursed blade's fault in the first place!" The Star Child nearly screamed. "Your darkness served as a block on his powers! Tenseiga at least channeled his power, but Toukijin fed off of his Light every time he would cast a damned spell! If I had had my way, that blade would have been destroyed long ago!"

"Silence woman!" The youkai flared at the threat. "I was supposed to leave you alone to keep him silent, but your mouth has proven to be more of a nuisance then an over-educated sow! Learn your place, or I will give you a permanent status below the earth - ah!"

At the male's outcry, Jade calmed her rage as she looked at his pained face. He was gasping as the shock finally hit him. What could have caused him to silence his tangent?

"Watch your back, fool!" Jade stiffened at the doll's annoyed voice. She sounded ticked off as well. "That frustrating ogre tried to ensnare you with Sesshoumaru's tail… again! See for yourself what you were overlooking in your anger." Glancing down, Jade stared at the arrow sticking out of the white tail that now had a developing a crimson spot. It was firmly rooted to the ground. That was a long bow shot for you, armor shattering. It looked agonizing.

"It's slip ups like that that get you injured wings, woman! You can't expect your opponent to be civil about anything, even conversation. By the way, you two are killing me with all this jarring! Either do something or don't!"

Jade considered her words carefully. Takashita's words were never to been taken at face value, even if she really didn't mean anything by them. The angel mulled over what she had said. Jarring? What had that meant? Why had she told her to act or not? Pieces began to fall into place, and the jigsaw's message began to take form. She gaped in revelation. Had she been talking to the wrong person all along?

"Curses…" Goshinki said in a husky voice. His pain was overcoming the shock. "Curse you both! I'll quarter both of you wenches for this! No one will hinder my chance at revenge! I will have my freedom! I will!"

"Silence your babble, child," Jade scolded him, tightening her grip on his arm. Wrapping her left arm around the male's upper torso, she placed her open hand on his chest. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, can you hear my voice?"

"You're wasting your time, winged witch." The youkai growled at his lack of resistance against a woman. Was she really that much stronger than Sesshoumaru? "That pathetic fool is too far gone by now… I can't even hear his moans anymore."

"No," the female replied firmly, "someone can hear me… Hikari!" Light flashed from her hand, forcing Light into Sesshoumaru's shell.

"What are you doing?" The male trembled at the sensation in his chest. Throwing his head back, he cried out, "What are you doing to me?" Takashita gaped from her distance. Were they… glowing?

"Forgive me for calling your old name, My Lord," Jade spoke in a soothing voice that was ominous at the same time. A strange aura rose about them in response to her call, whirling about them as a shimmering wind. "I believe in your power, Lord Prince, and I shall do everything in my power to free you from your prison."

"… _Jade…?_"

"Sesshoumaru!" Jade exclaimed with joy. She'd found him at last, but his Light was hardly surviving in the darkness that engulfed his spirit. "Listen well, My Lord. Your Light is waning rapidly. You must act before it is too late!"

Deep within, the prince was standing, or more sinking, in a tar-like darkness that was devouring him. His legs had long since stopped moving, and he could no longer feel them. His arm still felt numb, and he could barely move it. His body was shining, his only source of illumination. This must have been what Jade had warned him about. The Light was growing dimmer by the moment. How long had he been in this hell hole? Looking upward, if that was even up, he called back.

"I can't, Jade. I'm just too weak. I can't do anything. I really must be a weakling. I'm helpless…"

"Sesshoumaru!" The prince gaped in confusion. That wasn't Jade's voice, but odd as it seemed, he knew this voice. It was strong and yet comforting. It brought a tear to his eye as he tried to remember who belonged to the voice. Where had he heard it before?

"Sesshoumaru," the voice came again, gentler than before. Suddenly, a gleaming hand reached down from above. In the dark, the Light was consoling to the prince's heart. He gaped in awe at its presence. "Keep coming toward the Light. You're so close…"

"But…" The prince grimaced as tried to reach for the comfort of the hand. The pain shot through his body quickly, but he kept trying. "I can't walk. I can't even crawl. I couldn't even pull myself out of this muck! How can I come to this Light if I'm so useless?" The hand grasped his wrist and started pulling him out of the dark abyss.

"No one ever said you had to go it alone, young one." Gaping with a tear streaking down his face, Sesshoumaru's body started glowing brighter. The darkness vanished, and the form of a man surrounded by white Light developed around the hand. "Come to us soon, Sesshoumaru. We need you…"

Goshinki cried out as he fell to his knees. His gaping crimson irises faded into gold as the cry quieted. The male lowered his head, gasping for air. Jade knelt to his left, staring warily.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that your Light?"

"Did I do this?" Golden eyes gaped at the horror at the bloodied bodies and destroyed buildings.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Jade embraced the freed lord. His Light had been restored completely, and he sounded just fine. Goshinki was gone. "No," she replied after gathering herself, "you had nothing to do with this deed. That spirit used your shell, but you did nothing. He deceived you, My Lord."

"Then I am all the more weak." Sesshoumaru fumed with frustration. He'd allowed a low-life, vengeful spirit to take possession of his body and wreak havoc. How much more of a fool could he appear to be? "What's wrong with me? I've lost myself, and I can't even see with my own eyes anymore! How can I even protect those I want to if I can't even shield myself?"

"Be still." The angel whispered from where she held him. He gaped at her response. Why was she holding him after he'd just whined like a woman? "Forgive me. I did not see how disturbed your spirit was. I now see you are confused and frightened at your body and soul's transformation. However, this is all because you are undergoing a metamorphosis. Everything about you will seem foreign to you, but I assure you that you will emerge stronger and wiser after this stage of uncertainty. I promise I will be at your side till the end and, Fate willing, beyond."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. She was apologizing for his suffering. Why? What had she done? She had been nothing short of aid to him over the past, half year and even before. It was clearly his own inability that was at fault. Why should she feel remorse?

"You are not weak, Sesshoumaru," Jade said in her softest tone. "In my ignorance, I did not realize how my presence caused you to feel… inferior. You must understand that your abilities are much greater than you could see at this time. Until your gifts are unveiled to you, I shall continue to protect you, for that is why I, Rin, Kaze, Sogi, Jaken, and Takashita are here. We were fated to help you reach your destiny. You were never meant to walk this path alone."

Pieces fell before the lord's eyes of a puzzle he had been trying to solve for some time. The picture was coming together, and he began to understand. That man that had pulled him from the darkness had told him to come toward the Light. Jade's brothers had also given him such a message from 'the Master'. Rin often spoke of a 'Master' that she served. Takashita had spoken of 'the Master' when she and Jade had separated from their body. Jade said she believed in a god that watched over her. All these things pointed him down this path he had been on since Jade came into his life. His future was right before him, and it was somewhere in the Light. No more questioning, and no more doubt; he had the choice and the comrades, so how could he avoid the matter a moment longer?

_No!_ Sesshoumaru gasped as Goshinki's voice echoed loudly in his mind again. _I was so close… so close! I refuse to go back to waiting in this slab of steel! I can't accept that!_ Suddenly, Toukijin twitched to life; the prince instinctively tried to hold the blade away from him, but his hand was rebelling as well. He gaped in horror as the tip of the blade turned toward his throat. _Die, dog!_

"Sesshoumaru?" Jade stared at the blade as she asked him, "What are you doing?"

"It's the damned sword!" Sesshoumaru cursed as sweat fell down the side of his face. "I can't even control my own arm! Toukijin is trying to kill me!"

"Wait!" Jade cried, kneeling in front of the prince. Fear filled her eyes as she stared at the crimson-stained blade for a second. Sucking in a breath, she squeezed her eyes shut as she reached for Toukijin's double-edged blade. "Oh creature of darkness and despair, if you will not lie down your fight, I will grant you the death you so desired. Taste the Light that shall purge your existence! BEAM OF LIGHT!"

Instantly, Light exploded from the angel's hands. The entire area was draped in the bright array, reaching high into the sky. As quickly as it appeared, the Light vanished. Where the destroyed village had once stood, billowing smoke from untouched fires, all around was glowing ash. The buildings, the corpses, and the blood were erased from view. All that remained was a cleared field inside the mountains. Gradually, survivors began to emerge from caves in the mountains, gaping at the glowing remains.

Sesshoumaru didn't notice them. He was distracted by the fading patches of black in his vision. The first thing he noticed was that his hand was empty. There were glowing specks of ash 

on his fingers and palm, and an entire pile was between himself and the Star Child. Toukijin was no more. Once the shock faded, he looked up to see trembling fists.

"Jade, it's over. You can unfold your hands…" Touching her left hand, the fists opened like blooming flowers touched by the Sun's rays; however, what he saw was anything but beautiful. Jade had sliced her hands open, grabbing the blade. The blood had clotted quickly shown by the black, charred flesh. Toukijin had burned her as well. He gaped up into her wide eyes.

"Sess…" Her voice faded as she collapsed against his chest. He held her close, fighting tears of fright.

"Rest." He sucked in a breath trying to appear calm, "Rest now, my angel." She sighed heavily as her wings emerged slowly. They gathered her up, under his embrace, as her eyes closed.

"Hm?" Jade opened an eyelid after her wings retracted. "Are you normal? Cause I'm too tried to fight your stubborn tail…"

"You could say that," the dog sighed. "I'm one sword lighter though."

"Sorry," the teen said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I couldn't let Goshinki slit your throat. I didn't think my actions through."

"Drop it." Jade blinked at his blunt statement. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It was a dark sword, right? Such a sword would only hinder my quest toward the Light. Would it not?" The teenager gaped at him. Was he admitting that Toukijin had been a bad blade? Blinking her brown eyes, she could see he was waiting for her to say something?

"I disbelieve it!" Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion at her words. Rolling his eyes, he stood up; his tail freed from the ash turned arrow. It was still sore though. He turned to walk away, but Jade grabbed his ankle. "Hey! You owe me for the hack job to my back, pal! Plus, I probably have a concussion from Goshinki throwing me like a doll into the mountainside! What are you going to do about this, huh?"

"Careful!" The dog yelped, almost falling on his face from the dead weight on his leg. "I'll carry you if you want, just don't do that."

As the teen rested on the dog's back, the doll stared at them in reflection. The ashes were being carried away on the wind. She recalled that Kamachi had met a similar, if not the same, fate. What was this Light that Jade praised so highly of? What was it really? She turned to join the two on the trek back to the others.

Goshinki was gone forever, no loss to her there. Had he been vanquished like Kamachi? Frightened of the death they had brought upon themselves? Takashita looked up at Jade, who 

was napping on the prince's back. She saw the wound to her back was already clotting. It made her wonder about who this female really was. What were the Star Children exactly? Were they the angels Jade had described them as? Were they a lost or thriving race? More importantly, based on the aftermath around them, what were they capable of? She had a haunting feeling this was just a taste of a Star Child's true power, for Jade had even said so herself that her true form was still sealed away. The doll had seen much of her god-like gifts, and she knew they would cause trouble for her if they were not dealt with soon…

"_Just you wait, Jade,"_ Takashita swore in silence. _"I'll find a foothold in your conscience, and when I do, your downfall will be assured for me."_

_Author's Note:_ I did it! It was me who wrote the fan fiction that had the destruction of Sesshoumaru's famous weapon, Toukijin! It had to be done, folks. You will understand why later. By the way, it has come to my attention that some people don't remember Goshinki. He was one of the children Naraku made to kill off Inuyasha. This was the ogre that chewed through Tetsuaiga, and then, Inuyasha went full youkai and killed him. Sesshoumaru took his head to Kaijinbou to make a sword to rival the Tetsuaiga. This was the birth of Toukijin. Now, it's dead. Wow, I'm a little obsessed with this show, huh? I will now be hiding under a rock because I know I'm going to get flamed for getting rid of the stupid sword…

Sess: (_fumes_) Jade! What have I told you about making me suffer in your chapters? (_pauses_) Don't do it!

Jade: (_finishes her ramen_) Well, it's popular with the audience, I think. I like to appeal to my readers, you know. (_picks up tea cup_)

Rin: (_pats the dog on the shoulder_) It's true, Lord Sesshoumaru! Didn't you know that women love to see men bleed? Guys like blood too, so it's a fair trade! Right?

Sess: (_stares_) No. (_bites lip_) _She hit the mark again! I'm surprised she still remembers destroying Toukijin._

Rin: (_sighs_) I guess you can't make everyone happy… (_light bulb goes off_) Now that I think about it, why don't we ask the readers to comment about that? What do you think, Jade?

Jade: (_looks up from tea cup_) That's a good idea, Rin. (_addresses readers_) Hey everyone, since Sesshoumaru has challenged my writing style, let's hear what you think. What do you think of running our doggy prince into the mud? Please leave your comments in a review or message me. Rin and I look forward to your thoughts. (_turns back to Rin_) I love hearing from the readers!

Sess: (_gapes_) I have a bad feeling about this…

Rin: (_claps with delight_) Me too! They have so much to say! See you all next time!


	40. The Desires of the Wind I

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Jade: Well, I guess the ladies like to see you bleed, Sesshoumaru! (_giggles_)

Sess: (_groans with a slight eye twitch_) Fan-girls truly are frightening… ugh! (_cringes_)

Rin: (_pat on the back_) Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. You only bleed when you are up against a worthy opponent… _or when Jade wrestles with you._

Sess: Enough, please. May we move on? It's been how long?

Jade: (_gasp_) Oh my, I was so busy reading comments that I forgot to post the next chapter! The fans are going to storm my apartment! (_pulls on ears and whines_)

Rin: (_blink_) How can they do that if they don't know where you live? (_blink_)

Sess: (_sigh_) Don't bother, Rin. (_points at the frantic inujin_) She's too far gone.

Rin: Well, in that case, I'll say the disclaimer. (_clears throat_) For starters, thank you all for your patience. Jade the inujin does not own the rights to Inuyasha. The story and characters were the product of Takahashi Rumiko's vast imaginings. Still, the original characters – such as Jade and her friends – were born in our lovable puppy's mind! Again, thank you for waiting so long and coming back. Please enjoy this new chapter of _A World Apart_!

Sess: (_blink_) A bit wordy, Rin…

Rin: (_cute face_) I was just trying to sound like you, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sess: Ack! (_falls over_)

Ch40: The Desires of the Wind – Part I

Bare feet padded down the wooden floors of Naraku's palace. The light tapping of a folded fan on a clothed shoulder echoed down the hallway. Crimson irises stared at the end of the hall, contemplating. It had been some time since the golden-haired girl had come, and ever since, Kagura had been thinking, a lot.

When had things really started to change? Now that she actually thought about it, things had begun to spiral long before the girl had arrived. Her father's health had started withering after his encounter with the crazed Jade he'd birthed. She'd really done a number on the youkai. It had been pure devil's luck that they'd gotten him out of that cave at all. However, the real changes had occurred after he'd created that doll, the Takashita girl.

Everything she'd ever been able to call normal came to a halt when Naraku had birthed that thing. The spider's every day habits had altered. His temperament had become exceedingly unpredictable – going from silent to furious faster than one could slice a wolf with a blade. Stranger still, he rarely left his room. The little food he consumed was always brought to him. The few times she had gone inside, since his fall to Jade Carden, the male had always been in bed. What was going on?

"_That doll must be at the root of all of this,"_ Kagura pondered, still roaming the halls in thought. _"Ever since she showed up, things have changed. Could she have a part of Father within her? Was there something he had to give up to create her? Perhaps she could be a key to defeating him. Sesshoumaru couldn't turn me away with this kind of information. He desires her freedom as much as I do mine. This could be my chance to be free…"_ She paused to smile at the glimmer of hope in her sights. "At last, it's so close I can almost touch it."

Fighting the urge to cry out, the wind child walked quickly toward the end of the hall. Beaming with joy, she turned left to head for the courtyard. She stopped instantly, before her stood her elder sister, Kanna. The shorter of the two stared up with her typical blank expression. Though there was no way Kanna could unveil her plans to Naraku, Kagura paused in consideration.

"Kanna…" Speech left her. Who was she kidding? How could she go and leave Kanna with their father? Almost a year ago, she had clung to the very mirror her sister always carried when she'd been absorbed into Jade's crystal prison. There was no way she could escape without her. "Kanna, come with me."

The void didn't even blink. It had been a while since Kagura had tried to leave. She might have grinned in amusement at her little sister's spunk if she could. However, she knew for a fact that their fates were directly linked with Naraku's. There could be no escape for them, or at least, she couldn't. Her white-haired head bowed in despair, pausing to find the right words.

"Kagura," the child-like figure spoke softly, "there is no freedom for me. Without a heart, my life is much more fragile than yours. If there is to be any way for you to escape, I cannot go with you." She finished the statement short of the whole truth. Though she had no physical heart, she couldn't bring herself to crush her sister's hopes and dreams.

"But this time it's sure to work, Kanna," the wind child said, kneeling in front of the other. "Sesshoumaru wants to free that doll from Father, right? I think I can get him that which he needs to do it. He'll free us from Father's grasp; I know he will!"

"That may be," Kanna spoke up calmly, "but I am nothing more than a void bound to this piece of looking glass. I came from Father's own mind, geniusly designed, yet I cannot leave him. There is no way I could live on if he perished, for I too would vanish."

"No!" Kagura pulled her sister close in a tight embrace, making the other drop her mirror. It wasn't true! It couldn't be! If Kanna was spelled to the mirror, then there had to be some way for her to survive Naraku's demise. She couldn't give up, not when there was some hope.

"You can't give up all hope, Sister."

"Kagura?"

"You can't," Kagura said in a still voice, "because I won't let you." Pushing Kanna back, she left her hands on each, tiny shoulder. "I promise not to leave you behind. We'll find a way to free us both, or I'll stay with you until the end."

Kanna gaped in surprise. She couldn't mean that. If she kept such a pact, she would never leave Naraku. Everything she'd tried up until this moment would have been for not. She couldn't let her make such a promise, yet her voice wouldn't move. Was this what being 'choked up' felt like?

"Besides," Kagura added with a wink, "we both know how hopeless I would be on my own. We'll be together forever, Kanna."

"Kagura…" They both smiled, and for the first time in Kanna's short existence, she felt hopeful. Hope that, at least, she would never be alone.

"Kagura!" The wind witch nearly jumped into the ceiling at Naraku's beckoning cry. It wasn't angry, but he sure could bellow. "Kagura, come to my chambers!"

"I'd better get going." Standing, Kagura glance toward her father's room. Sighing lightly, she smiled down to her sister. "See you later." She then bolted for Naraku's bedroom.

Once there, she opened the door to look in at the scene. As usual, the room was dimly lit. The large mirror stood against the left wall. A short-legged table rested on the right wall, upright from the lack of use. The futons in the center of the room were ruffled. Naraku wasn't in bed. Glancing about quickly before walking in, her crimson gaze found him sitting against the right wall, gazing out of his side door at the barren gardens.

Walking in as silently as she could, she knelt after a few steps. Glancing up at him, the wind child noticed his face. The pale visage held unfocused eyes. The eyes were framed with dark rings. With his grey kosode under robe, the Great Naraku appeared ghostly. She hoped that wasn't the case. She hadn't figured out how to fix Kanna's problem yet. For now, she would hope for his health, making her twitch at the thought alone.

"You summoned me, Father?" After a brief moment or two, the crimson eyes blinked in acknowledgment. Naraku turned his head to look at her. Frowning slightly, he seemed surprised to see her there. What was the deal here? "You called for me?"

"Yes," the youkai finally spoke in a tired tone, "of course, I have an errand I need you to run for me."

"What kind of errand?"

"To the south," he explained in that exhausted voice, "a beast has been wreaking havoc in a few villages near the sacred mountain. It is said that the creature was once docile, but something has possessed it recently, making it quite powerful and dangerous." He stopped, a bit short of breath.

"Why so curious about it?" Kagura raised an eyebrow in confusion. This wasn't a typical errand he sent her to do. It sounded more like intelligence gathering. Why didn't he just send a swarm of his poison wasps, the samyoshou.

"I want you to investigate just what possessed it."

"You mean," she began to understand, "find out if it has a Shikon shard. Wouldn't the samyoshou be better suited for such a thing? They can retrieve shards, and their poison is quite potent."

"I have already tried that, Kagura." Pointing outside, he added, "See what became of them for yourself."

Rising from her knee, the wind child swallowed a lump of nerves. The samyoshou had failed? This couldn't be good. Slowly approaching the opened, outside door, she tried not to look as worried as she felt. Once she could see out, she gaped, coming to a halt. There were three wasps lying on the porch. Two of them looked dead, while the last's tattered wings twitched. What could have done this to the whole swarm?

"Thankfully, I only lost one legion from the hive, but a loss is still a loss," the spider spoke from behind her. "These three were the only survivors, yet they are too weak to tell me their findings; still, their appearance alone is informative. That's why I need you to go investigate. I need a more intelligent vassal to bring me the information I seek. I have faith that your power will get me want I need, Kagura."

Faith? Was she losing her hearing, or was her mind planning tricks on her? Had Naraku actually complemented her? This was unreal! Who was this guy, and what had he done with the youkai that created her? Glancing back at him, she saw the look on his face. It was serious. He didn't know what was down there, and that was worrying him. She almost felt moved by his expression. It looked like actual concern. If it would make him stop looking so innocent, she'd slit the beast's throat if she had to.

"I will go now." Bowing, she turned and walked back toward the door. His face was making her feel guilty. It just didn't look right. Just like when she'd brought that girl to the palace, he was acting weird.

"Thank you, Kagura." She froze. Had he just thanked her? The awkwardness of the situation left her afraid to move. Naraku never said 'thank you' without grinning evilly as a twisted joke. This time he sounded truly grateful. Nodding, she continued out of the room. This was just too strange. This side of Naraku disturbed her more than his usual self.

After the seemingly endless walk to the courtyard, Kagura recovered from the shock. Inhaling the outside, pestilence in the air, she sighed heavily. At least she didn't have to really do much on this assignment; although, the sight of those samyoshou forced her to rethink her approach to the task. They didn't attack unless they needed to, a real cut-and-run group. What could have taken out a whole legion of poisonous wasps?

Glancing to her right, she saw Kanna, standing in the middle of the courtyard. She must have come to see her off. She was the most in tune with their father. She must have learned of the mission through her mirror. It didn't matter to the wind child. Her big sister had come to wish her luck!

"I'm off to the south," she said, approaching the void. "I shouldn't be too long though."

"Be careful." Kanna's soft warning made Kagura swallow a lump in her throat. She must have known the danger as well. "It's quite wet there due to the strange downpour they've been experiencing. It's my understanding that it has been raining for days now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kagura said with a smile. Kanna believed in her. It felt good to know her faith was so great. Kneeling, she hugged her sister for a good while. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to. Summoning her feather, she waved down to the void. "Thank you, Kanna!"

"Farewell, Kagura," Kanna called after her. She stood watching the feather until it had passed through the barrier, out of sight. "_Yes, fare well, Sister…_"

"It's raining! It's raining! Whee!" Ten years old Rin squealed with delighted. Her bare feet rushed through the wild flowers under the dark, cloudy sky. It was around mid-afternoon, yet the sky appeared to be just as dark as night on that side of the mystic Door. This didn't divert Rin's amusement. Dressed in one of Jade's large T-shirts, she went right on running in the field with Kaze at her heels.

"I can see it's raining, you half-wit," Jaken screeched from under his leaf-turned-umbrella. Though he was an amphibian, for some reason, the toad hated rain; so much so, he had almost had a fight with Sesshoumaru over staying close to Rin in the field. "What's so appealing about water falling from the sky? Huh?"

"It's beautiful, Master Jaken!" The child paused to turn toward him. "It's the world's way of washing away all the dirt and trouble, making everything fresh and new again!"

"Simpleton," he sneered, "you never say anything that makes sense."

"But when it's all clean, things can grow! That's what makes it so pretty!" She started running again, laughing with gay, and the frog was left to moan and groan once more.

Elsewhere, behind them, the Door was open. In the doorway, Sesshoumaru sat, watching the youngster. Jade was also watching, perched on a pile of clothes beside the prince. The two observers smiled as the child giggled. This had become a fulfilling pastime for the lord and young woman. Rin was always a joy to them, if only they could keep her this way forever.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," Jade said in a low voice, "did you see that?"

"Yes," he answered in the same tone, "I'll call them in."

"Then I'll get the tub ready for her. Don't forget to towel Kaze off when he gets in. The towel is behind you." Jade sighed as she stood to leave. "See you in a bit." He smiled after her a moment before turning his attention back to the other side.

"Rin, Jaken, Kaze," he called in his deep voice, "the lightning has begun. Come inside."

"Coming, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran with her wolf toward the Door. "Coming, Master Jaken? Master Jaken?"

Lightning flashed from behind the girl, making her fall from surprise. Looking back, she saw Jaken's make-shift umbrella was fried, and the frog was squawking silently in shock. She bit her lip in amusement, trying ever so hard not to laugh at the poor toad.

After Jade had taken Rin to the bathroom and Kaze toweled dry, the prince had retired to the living room with the doll, whom had grown attached to the couch. Jaken was with Sogi and Kaze with the twins in the bedroom. They were trying to relax the frazzled frog from his frightening encounter with Mother Nature, but the twins seemed to only worsen the situation, as they usually did. The dog smiled at the banter from his seat. He was quite comfortable in the cushioned chair. Relaxation came easily in Jade's time. They never had anything else to do.

"That Jaken never learns," Sesshoumaru laughed lightly. "He's too stubborn to see beyond his own eyelids."

Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to another stubborn individual. It had been some time since their paths had crossed. How was she? Hopefully, that little wind witch wasn't causing too much trouble for herself.

"Is something bothering you, Sesshoumaru?" Takashita asked from where she'd been napping. "You seem concerned about something. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Takashita," he reassured her. "I was just having a passing thought." He reflected on Kagura a moment longer. Why was he thinking about her all of a sudden? It seemed strange, as if there was a reason she had come to mind. Was it a sixth sense? Whatever it was, it was nagging him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice broke through his concentration. She was running straight toward him with that smile that could make the coldest of youkai flush a blush. She was wrapped in a dark blue towel. Her hair was dripping wet. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm all clean, just like the flowers on our side!"

"Rin!" Jade rushed into the living room just as the child jumped up into Sesshoumaru's lap. "I still have to dry your hair, silly. Look now, Sesshoumaru's getting dripped on. You want to both get sick?"

"No!" The ten year old giggled from the prince's seat. Jade dropped another towel on her head before rubbing it all around. "Ha! Ha! That tickles!"

"Can't have our ray of sunshine catching a cold," the teen said, laughing it up. "Right, Sesshoumaru?"

"No," he replied, grinning at them, "we can't afford that at all."

"You hear that, Rin? You're our mascot! It's your job to keep everybody's spirits high! Can you do that?"

"I always do, Jade!" Rin wiggled out of the towel on her head. Wrapping her arms around the teen, she smiled brightly. "You all need me to chase the gloom clouds away on Kaze's back." Jade held her close, smiling softly.

"My Lord," called Sogi from the bedroom door, "the rain has ceased. Shall we leave soon?"

"Once Rin has dressed, we will leave. Thank you, Sogi." The rat bowed before going back to Jaken's side, who was under a sleeping spell. Takashita sat up like a cat after a nap, blinking sleepily. Jade picked the child up to dress her in the laundry room, where her kimono had been drying. Sesshoumaru stood, reluctantly, to enter the bedroom to await the females. After a brief pause, Jade, Rin, and Takashita joined the rest of the group, and they left shortly afterward.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura swung her fan with everything she had. This beast was more trouble than she had feared. It definitely didn't have a Shikon shard, but that was a blessing in her case. The creature was just angry. It was hard to tell it had been a bird, for its form had transformed so drastically it appeared to be more of a chimera covered in black flames.

Earlier that evening, she had spoken with an old man about the beast. It was feared to be the Great Red Bird, the sworn guardian of the South. Though he had never assumed rule over his domain, the Great Bird, Lord Kyou, had always been such a docile spirit, kind and compassionate. However, two weeks before, a painful cry had bellowed from the guardian's scared mountain, and ever since, this crazed beast had been terrorizing their land. No one knew why, and none really had time to think it over. The creature had been setting villages and forests on fire throughout the south just by touching them. The old man added that the gods must pity them, for they had sent rain to aid them; yet this had only angered the beast even more.

After hearing that bit of information, Kagura had sought after the once called Great Red Bird. She had tried to observe from the trees, finding the beast thrashing about in the heavy rain near a small forest. She assumed that the water was a weakness for the creature, being a fire bird. After watching the beast for a while, she realized why the samyoshou had failed. They must have alerted the creature of their presence from miles away with the hum of their wings, and with those black flames covering its body, the wasps would have been easily defeated. Her hiding place was perfect, until the behemoth rammed into the trunk of her tree.

The beast must not have liked being spied on, so the wind child ended up in a heated battle with the enormous bird. She'd been hitting the brute with every trick up her kimono sleeve, and the damage was clearly inflicted; still, the beast didn't seem to care. It just wanted to kill her. Hearing another screech from its beak, the wind witch watched her funnel of wind fade. She was exhausted, but this foe didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. The rain was pouring down, soaking her to the bone. It was cold from all the wind she's stirred up. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there, but this thing had to cut her off from every attempt.

"Just fall over, damn it!" Swinging her closed fan for another wave of blades, Kagura found her limbs were shaking. Was she near her limit? She had been at this for at least an hour now. This was furthest from good. As the blades struck the crazed beast, her head began to spin. Her balance was off, making her titter at bit. She fought the urge to collapse, but it took everything in her willpower to stay up. Suddenly, she lost sight of her enemy.

"Where are you?" She screamed over the rain, bringing on a light-headed feeling. "Come out!" She turned around, shaking terribly, and froze. The bird was standing behind her, resembling a child about to crush a bug beneath its foot. She gasped in fear; her tremulous lips darkened by the cold. It screeched down at her, bring its tail about.

Kagura didn't have the strength to dodge anymore. She watched in horror as the tip came flying straight toward her. Her crimson eyes widened. The tail retracted. Out of instinct, she summoned her feather, soaring skyward rapidly. As the bird cried after her, she vanished into the clouds.

When the shock finally began to fade, she coughed violently, feeling blood seep down from her lips. Her stomach felt like it was on fire! Looking down for the first time since she'd escaped, she nearly screamed, yet the strength to do so was not there. In her abdomen, a huge crimson stain was growing down her kimono. Her stomach had been ripped open! The tail had stabbed her, burning the little flesh left around her lower torso with that strange flame. Once the pain finally set in, she moaned in agony, falling to the side of her feather boat. Her body felt inflamed, as if her very blood was on fire. The vessel began to sway at the shift in weight, and the wind from the storm didn't help to steady it. With a sudden gust from below, the feather tipped upward, leaving nothing between Kagura and the earth.

Free falling to the ground, thoughts flowed freely through the female's mind. She thought about how Naraku would react to her failure. He would more than likely sigh and move on with another plan. He never seemed to care when her other siblings perished, so why should this be any different. Inuyasha came to her thoughts. She smirked that his secret would be safe with her grave, wherever that was. He'd be happy to hear she'd 'kicked it', as he might say. The wolf clan flickered for a moment. She realized just how much damage she'd inflicted upon them, wondering if this was some kind of atonement. A soft face seemed to form in the clouds above her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Kanna…" Kagura reached futilely for her sister's face. She watched her tears float behind her as she fell. It looked like they were going to her big sister. She cried in a soft voice, "Forgive me, Kanna… I couldn't… keep my promise… Forgive me…" The illusion faded away to another face she hated to leave behind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Her voice found its grounding at the thought of the youkai prince. She knew he would have been the one to free her from Naraku. She believed with all her being that he had the power, however deep inside it was, to make Naraku vanish forever. He was something special, unlike other youkai she'd faced. If only she could have told him how special he was to her.

"Sesshoumaru… You are the one… I know you are… Keep growing stronger and wiser… so Naraku can never ensnare your heart… that heart which I long for so much…" The sound of rushing water reached her ears, but she wasn't afraid. Her mind was with him, and he would protect her from the unknown below. He never feared death, so why should she? "I love you, Sesshoumaru…" She hit the water of the raging river with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"_I will always love you…_"

"Kagura!"

Naraku cried out in his sleep, waking himself. Sitting up, he grunted in pain as he regained his sense of reality. Looking around him, the spider was in his chambers, but he felt he'd just been falling from the sky. He'd been in Kagura's feather, but she wasn't there. Why would he be haunted by such a strange dream? Why had he called for his wind child? Grabbing his throbbing head, he raked his mind for answers.

"Father," Kanna's voice came from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

"Kanna?"

"Father, you were screaming in your sleep. Is something wrong?"

"Come in…" His voice trailed off as he tried to remember his dream in its entirety. There had been more. What had he forgotten?

The void walked in on mute footsteps. She stood beside the spider, silently. He looked panicked. It must have been a nightmare. Still, Naraku didn't usually dream, so this was a serious matter.

"What did you dream, Father?"

"I can't remember!" He bit back in his frustration. He stopped. Releasing his head, he sat still. Taking a deep breath, he sighed heavily. "Forgive me. My mind is not as clear as usual these days."

"Calm yourself, and your mind will be sound once more. Perhaps some water would aid your nerves."

"Yes, thank you, Kanna." As he waited for her to return, Naraku sat perfectly still, trying to relax his mind and body. It was during this moment of meditation that he found something strange. It felt as if something was missing, as if it had just vanished. He opened his crimson eyes as Kanna walked in the open door, a cup resting on her mirror.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

"Kanna... I dreamt that I was in Kagura's feather boat, but she was nowhere to be seen. Once I actually began to question the absence, the feather flipped upward, and I was falling. I find now that the fact she was gone the most disturbing."

The two stared at one another for a time. The air was thick with an anxiety they refused to show. Slowly, he took the cup and sipped for a moment. They both were hoping the other had a better explanation, but they also knew that they were on the same page. Putting the cup down, Naraku rose his right hand, palm up, summoning Kagura's heart. It wasn't beating.

"What?" Naraku's hand trembled as he gaped in shock at his hand. "This is impossible. What kind of trick is she trying to pull this time?" He glared at the still heart. He squeezed it at a steady pace, trying to force it to beat once more, but this only made him feel the stillness all the more. "Kagura? Kagura…"

Kanna stared in disbelief. Why wasn't Kagura's heart throbbing? What did this mean? Kagura needed her heart to beat, right? Her vision became hazy at the thoughts flooding her mind. Her little sister wasn't coming home. She was never returning to the palace.

"Kanna," Naraku spoke up, "find Kagura. With your mirror, she can never hide from my eyes. Show me where she is." His gaze turned from the quiet heart to his eldest child. She had never failed him. He knew Kanna would locate the missing witch.

Looking down into her reflection, Kanna focused on her sister. Her boundless mind searched for the essence she desired. Finally, the surface of the mirror rippled. An image began to come through. Glancing at the larger mirror before them, she transferred her findings to its surface.

A gasp escaped the spider at what appeared. Beneath the surface of some body of water, Kagura's body drifted in a strong current. Tossed about the stream, a gaping hole was seen in her abdomen. Blood was still dissolving from her wound. It was clear now. Kagura was dead.

Takashita stopped in her tracks. The prince looked down to inquire what the pause was about, yet something stilled his voice. Kagura came to mind again. What was this foreboding he was feeling? The doll turned toward the river, eyes in a daze. He glanced as well, but he didn't know why; his only certainty was that he was worried.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whispered, clinging to his hakuma pants with concern, "what's the matter? I can sense your worry. What's wrong?"

"The river…" Everyone stared at the doll. She was gripping her quiver strap. "It can't be. Not the river…"

"Takashita, what's at the river?" Jade put a hand on the doll's shoulder. The female was frightened, but it wasn't the river that seemed to be the source of fear. Jade had a feeling that there was something, or someone, there that was making her nervous.

"It can't be," the doll said with authority. "It cannot be. It's not possible. I don't believe it!" Pushing Jade's hand away, the female dashed for the flooding river. The party stood stunned for a moment. "I won't believe it!"

"Taka…" Sesshoumaru lost his voice as she ran off into the night. He too felt something was near the river, but part of him didn't want to know what that was. Now that Takashita had bolted for the swelling stream, did he have any other choice?

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked at the teen. "What are you waiting for? Let's go after her." She pointed her thumb in the direction of the doll's sprint. With those angelic eyes, he knew it was her Star Child wishing to help the doll. He nodded.

"Yes, of course," he replied with obvious hesitation.

The group ran after their comrade. Everyone had a sliver of suspicion about the whole thing; with the memory of the last trap she'd led them into so fresh, the party pressed onward, for they also knew all it took was a trip into the raging river for Takashita to lose her stone. She was a major liability, but for some reason, they felt responsible for her. She was lost without them.

"Ah!"

Sesshoumaru and Jade picked up pace at the sound of the doll's signature scream. Sogi rolled his eyes at the female's stupidity, wondering what she'd gotten herself into this time. Another scream echoed from the riverbank. What was going on? When the party reached the doll, they looked where she was pointing upstream.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin asked as a chill ran over her body, "was that a hand just now?"

"Someone's in trouble," Sogi declared. "What can we do? The river has swelled with all the rain! The current is too strong!"

"Then we just need a strong swimmer," Jade said with conviction. Running for the roaring river, she ignored her friends' cries. She dove in, aiming upstream. Sesshoumaru felt a sense of dread at her action. They were probably too late by now…

Kicking against the powerful flow, Jade swam toward the victim. Within moments, the shadow of a form came into her blurred view beneath the water. It practically rammed into her, but she grabbed the body, pulling it close. Breaking the surface, she kicked toward land.

"Jade!" She heard the party call from shore. Spitting water out of her mouth as she gasped, her legs brought her to solid ground. She stood as soon as her legs could hold against the current. Picking the body up in both arms, she looked down.

"Kagura?" She paused, knee deep in the river, staring at the cold youkai in her arms. She'd saved Kagura of all people. What was the witch of wind doing in a flooded river? She finally walked onto land as the party ran to catch up to her. Laying her down, she saw the hole in her gut, gasping. Without any motion from her chest, she realized she was too late to do anything for the female.

"No, Kagura…" Takeshita stood before Jade and the dead Kagura. Her hands covered her gaping mouth. Her brown eyes gaped in disbelief. The teen blinked as water dripped into her eyes. She was confused. Was Takashita grieving Kagura's demise?

"Is that… Kagura?" Jade turned to see the prince walking up slowly to them. His golden gaze was fixed on the child of Naraku. He knelt across from Jade. Reaching for her face, he felt the cold, clammy cheek beneath his fingers. "She's dead?"

"It looks like she met a foe that was too much for her," Jade answered, not quite sure if he wanted her to. "I kind of feel bad for her. She might have been alive before she got swept away. It's sad…" Takeshita looked like she was going to puke as tears fell down to her hands.

Sesshoumaru blinked away the remorse. This was no time to mourn. Touching the hilt of Tenseiga, he saw the imps from the Netherworld, crawling all over the youkai. Drawing the blade slowly, he stood. He gazed at the tranquil face for a moment longer. She must have been at peace when she passed to hold such a face, but she hadn't attained her goal of freedom. Death was no exodus, only an end. Jade and Takashita gaped up at him. What was he going to do?

"Begone."

The lord swung once, quick and thorough. Jade dropped the dead girl as she fell backward, afraid he might slice her throat. The dog watched the imps screech as they perished. Sheathing his family heirloom, he knelt once more beside the female. Taking her up in his arm, he watched the hole in her belly close. Shaking her lightly, he knew she only needed to wake up now.

"Kagura," he whispered in his handsome, monotone voice. "Kagura, wake up, you little fool."

"Since when do people cut up the dead?" Jade asked from where she'd landed on her rump. "Last I checked I wasn't in Egypt, right? No, they wrap the dead, not chop them up. Oh whatever…!"

Slowly, weakly, thin black eyebrows bunched toward each other. Movement behind closed lids followed shortly. The party watched the wind witch open her crimson eyes at last. Her gaze was unfocused, as the other souls Sesshoumaru had restored usually were. Jade gaped at the female in Sesshoumaru's arm. She wasn't the only one. Takeshita was in shock; as if, a great weight had suddenly left her chest.

"Have I witnessed the power of the Sword of Life?" Sogi gasped in awe.

"Yes, Master," Rin replied with a smile, "Lord Sesshoumaru used the Tenseiga to revive me once, too. He must have really focused if Kagura's wounds healed completely. The Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred lives with just one swing, but Lord Sesshoumaru only uses it every once in a while."

"Tenseiga…?" Jade's eyes honed in on the blade, now alone, at the prince's side. The image of another came to her vision, one with that sword on his hip as well. His back was turned to her, and most of his back was covered by a large, fluffy boa that resembled Sesshoumaru's tail. Above this, she saw silver hair bound near the top of his head, gleaming in a strange light. Two other blades adorned his body, one rested with the Tenseiga on his hip and the other on his back beneath the boa.

"_Kazuki…_"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…? Is that you?"

Kagura sounded less than half awake as she gazed up at the noble lord. She was resting in his arm. Her eyes were tired and yet dreamy. The regal prince stared down blankly at her a moment. Everyone watched him closely, for this was already out-of-character for him; what would he do next?

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru replied in his low, detached tone, "next time you fly off into a fight, you would be wise to think your strategy through before engaging your enemy." Sitting her upright, the canine youkai stood up, looking down at her with a slightly softer gaze. "It is less than probable that I will be near to save you again."

The wind child blushed at his words. This wasn't a dream? Had Sesshoumaru really saved her life? Had he heard her heart's cries for him? Nodding, she never stopped staring up at him.

Takashita's eyes faded. Was Kagura really alright? She smelled alive. Her color was back. It was a true miracle. However, she didn't dwell on the joy for long. Why was she looking at Sesshoumaru that way? Could she too be in-love with the lord prince? Returning to reality, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was walking away.

"Hey, wait for us, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried after him. "Jade, wake up, or Lord Sesshoumaru's going to leave us behind!"

"Huh? Ah! You jerk! Wait up, Sesshoumaru!" Jade jumped up, running with the others after their boss.

Takeshita lingered a moment longer. Once the group was out of ear shot, she stared down at the swooned youkai. Her gaze glazed over into a dark stare. Kagura stiffened, looking back at the doll. What in all the hells was happening to her?

"You had best return to your father and master, Kagura of the Wind. Haven't you tarried long enough?" Walking a few paces forward, she stopped. "And remember this well: Sesshoumaru is mine. I won't hand him over to anyone."

As the doll walked away, Kagura stared ahead in shock. She thought Naraku was speaking to her for a moment, the old Naraku. Such a cold aura flowed off of the doll. What had her father created? Just what was she doing with Sesshoumaru? The wind child inhaled once she couldn't see the female anymore.

"I should get back…" She muttered. As she sat in her feather boat, thoughts flowed in and out of her mind. It was hard to believe she wasn't dead. She remembered hitting the frigid water, the air leaving her lungs and filling with liquid. She recalled the current tossing her limp form as a leaf on the wind. She knew darkness had engulfed her mind, and everything had faded away.

Now she felt as if none of that had even happened. She had awakened in Sesshoumaru's arm, safe and protected. It burned her to think she'd been so vulnerable in his presence, but at the same time, it had been wonderful to be so near him. His scent, his embrace, his gaze, they always left her in awe. Of all people for her to fall for, she had to be in-love with her father's most desired dish!

Passing through the palace barrier, she brought the feather down slowly. She landed gracefully. Looking down at herself, she debated whether or not she should change before reporting her findings. Turning toward the palace's courtyard entrance, she paused. Kanna was standing in the doorway.

"Your heart wasn't beating."

"Kanna…?"

"We saw it," the void whispered in a high voice. "Father held your still heart in his hand. It didn't move. We saw you in the river. You were dead… You were dead, so how are you here now…?"

"Kanna, I'm alright now. Lord Sesshoumaru saved me. I don't know how, but I awoke in his arm."

Walking closer, she could see tears on the void's cheeks. They were still falling. Running up the stairs to her sister, Kagura wrapped her arms around the child-like youkai. They both cried as they sat in the entryway. Fan and mirror aside, they clung to each other, afraid the other might vanish if they let go.

"Kagura," Kanna's small voice cried, "I thought you would never come home again. I… I… I was frightened…"

"I'm home now, Kanna. I'm home. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm so sorry."

"Even Father mourns over you now." Kanna looked up at her sister's face. Kagura had frozen. "Kagura, what's wrong? You looked shocked."

"Father is grieving?" Kagura couldn't believe her ears. Why would Naraku mourn her death? He never cared before. What was going on?

"Go see him." Kanna let her arms fall to her lap. "Perhaps seeing your face will help his health?"

"Oh yes, we all wish him a speedy recovery," Kagura's sarcasm didn't faze her sister's gaze. "Alright, he'll figure it out sooner or later anyway. I'll go tell him the good news!" Kanna almost smiled.

Kagura paused in front of Naraku's door. Did she really want to do this? She could duck out and run, but she'd be leaving Kanna behind. Closing her eyes, she grasped her stomach. She needed to get a new kimono. The one she wore was torn from the bird's tail.

"_I should get changed first. Yeah, I'll go change…_"

"Come in, Kagura," came Naraku's voice through the wall. She gulped. Guess she just had to hide it.

"Forgive me, Father, if I worried you," she said as she opened the door, walking inside. Her head was bowed out of humility. He was probably going to do something to her for failing.

"Let me look at you."

"Wha…?"

Naraku stood from his bed, wavering a bit. He walked slowly toward her. Taking her face in his hands, he pulled her nose to his. She heard him inhale, as if he were making sure she was real. Opening his eyes once more, he released her, turning toward a far corner.

"Father?"

"What did you find?" She shook her head. Today was just full of anomalies. Why start to question them now? After filling him in on her discoveries and her encounter, the spider was silent for a time. She continued to kneel, waiting for some kind of order. Finally, he stirred.

"The guardians and gods are none of my affair. That and I honestly don't care what happened to raise such a creature. There were no shards involved, and that's all I wanted to know.

"I shall leave you to rest than."

"Not yet, Kagura," he stopped her, "we are not finished here."

"What else is there to say?"

"Tell me about Lord Sesshoumaru."

She blinked. What was he bringing the dog into the conversation for? She knew she shouldn't have mentioned he had saved her. Still, he knew more about Sesshoumaru than she did. What could she possibly tell him?

"I'm not sure what you're asking of me, Father. Could you be a bit more specific about what you want from me?"

"Certainly, my dear Kagura," he said, producing a crimson shard in his hand. "Tell me about the desires of the wind…"

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I am so sorry! I have been internet-less for over half a year, and my poor muse went comatose. Luckily, I found out how to revive it, got some sketchy internet, and I finally finished this chapter. I hope it was interesting enough. As you might know, AWA is a 50 chapter series, so that means all the loose ends are beginning to tie up! I love this part! This is when the really good stuff happens, but don't just take my word for it; keep me on alert and read for yourself… Only ten chapters left…

Jade: (_thumbs up_) There, it's done. I hope it was a worthy offering. I really can't afford any damage to this place. The land lord is confused enough about whether or not I need to pay a pet fee! (_pulls on dog ears_)

Sess: (_looks up from the newspaper_) You'd better write chapter 41 soon, or your offering will expire.

Jade: (_sweats blood_) Ah! (_runs to the study to begin writing_)

Rin: (_looks at Sess with disappointment_) That was mean, Lord Sesshoumaru. She'll have an ulcer at this rate.

Sess: (_looks back at his paper_) It's my job to keep her on task. Perhaps I should follow her to work to help her focus on filing as well.

Rin: (_heavy sigh_) Of all places, the only place that would hire Miss Jade was a law firm. Poor pup…

Sess: (_gaze darkens_) Besides, if the story truly does follow the past… (_pauses_) See you all next chapter, and I pray that won't be too far into the future.


	41. The Desires of the Wind II

(_Italics_) – Actions

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Sess: (_cocks an eyebrow at the computer screen_) Well, would you look at this? The pup actually busted her tail to get another chapter done. Based on the dent in the computer chair, she literally busted her tail. (_strokes his tail gingerly_)

Rin: (_claps quietly_) Go, Jade! She's been getting back to her old self on the writing. Ever since she stopped with the online college, her writing has been making a come-back!

Sess: (_glances at the human_) Let us hope for all our sakes that this story doesn't take much longer… (_gaze drops_)

Rin: (_puts a hand on his shoulder_) I know, Father. I believe Jade can change the past. The future can be just as bright as we dreamed it could be. Just have faith.

Sess: (_smiles slightly_) Thank you, Rin. We'd best say the disclaimer, so Jade can post this. Jade_the_inujin does not own Inuyasha or its characters. She only claims her original characters as her own. Please enjoy the chapter.

Rin: (_frowns_) _Father sounds so sad. Master, help Jade change the story…_

Ch41: The Desires of the Wind – Part II [Warning on some sensitivity...]

"The what?" Kagura gaped back at her father, sitting in the shadows. Her head was still a bit light from her ordeal that day, so she wasn't sure if she had heard him right. The desires of the wind, what did that mean? Seeing the crimson shard in his hand, she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"Forgive me," the spider said in a lighter tone. "You did just experience a near-death incident. Allow me to speak simpler for you, for your mind must be exhausted."

Kagura blinked. For a moment, she thought he was his old self again, but the sound of his breathing reminded her that his internal make-up wasn't fully recovered from being ripped out. At least, he wasn't sulking in bed anymore. What could have stirred his spirits so?

"What does your heart desire most?" Naraku eyed her face as she gasped in surprise. "I couldn't help but hear a hint of admiration in your tone when you spoke of Lord Sesshoumaru. Just what does the prince of the west mean to you, my dear?"

"Well…" The wind child bit her tongue. She couldn't tell Naraku about her feelings for the dog. She wasn't even completely certain what her true feelings were for him. Telling the spider such a thing could be a whole bucket of worms in itself. Why did he want to know anyway?

"Are you unsure of what you feel, Kagura?" Naraku's tone turned paternal. Hidden from the wind child's sight, the youkai summoned the female's heart to his hand. Glancing at the shard he held, he frowned at the thought of another shard being taken from the bead. Looking back at the stunned Kagura, he sighed lightly. "Perhaps this can help you see through the confusion."

Kagura gasped as a strange fog engulfed her mind. Clutching her chest, she moaned quietly as her body suddenly felt hot as fire. What was going on? Had Naraku done something to her? Her thoughts faded into darkness. Once her mind was blank, the face she'd seen in the clouds faded into her thoughts. Then, she saw him, hovering over her.

Radiant golden eyes gazed blankly as her. She longed for his arm's embrace again, so warm, so strong. His scent filled her nostrils, the smell of dogs and incense. She reached for his face, but no matter how far her fingers stretched, his cheek didn't come any closer.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes, Kagura," Naraku asked her. She had collapsed, so he had walked over to her. Her dark-haired head now rested in his lap, where he stroked her loose locks. "What about Sesshoumaru?"

"I… I want him…" Her voice came in gasps. "I… want him, but… that doll… She won't let me…"

"Let me help you then," Naraku whispered down to her. "Let us see if he desires you as well. Rest for now, my precious one. I will carry out the preparations. Sleep for now."

"Sesshoumaru… Must… save… him…"

When she had fallen asleep, the spider stood to exit outdoors. Raising his hands toward the night sky, he muttered a spell. Kanna stood on the porch, watching him. She knew he would be exhausted after such an enchantment, but he must have felt his plan was worth the pain.

"Ah… Just my luck," Jade muttered with her sarcastic grin. "We do a good deed, and we get rained on for it."

"Be grateful for it," Sogi said stoically.

"Why, Master Sogi?" Rin blinked as the rain dripped into her eyes from her hair. The rat was perched on her shoulder. He appeared troubled by something? "Is something wrong?"

"The sky weeps," the rat replied, glancing upward. "The gods have sent rain from the sky to heal their lover, the earth. I pray we do not find whatever has stirred such an occurrence."

The party traveled in silence for some time. The echo of water striking earth buzzed in everyone's ears. Though most of the members were lost to actual thought; Sesshoumaru, Jade, and Takeshita each had their own inner contemplations.

Sesshoumaru's mind was still thinking of Kagura. Why was that? Had he not already saved her? He knew his Light had somehow brought him to her aid. What more could there be to this ever-present foreboding he felt in his chest?

Takeshita was also fixated on the wind witch. However, her thoughts were less concerned than the prince's. She had seen desire in Kagura's eyes. She wanted Sesshoumaru, but something held her back. What could prevent a woman from going after that which she longs for? She scuffed at how weak the very idea sounded.

"_If you want something,_" she thought to herself, "_you have to take it, like plucking an apple from a tree. Nothing comes to you in this world. Action is the key to achieving your goals._"

Jade's mind floated around a different topic. She had been reflecting on the image she'd seen after Sesshoumaru had revived Kagura. That tall, handsome man was definitely the prince's father, Kazuki. Just what had he been to her in her past life?

She recalled saving him during a battle the first time they'd met. After learning of his stolen birthright, he'd sought out to take back his homeland. He had been noble in status and heart with a great sense of humor. Though his marriage to the daughter of the Poison-Flower clan had been merely a treaty, he had given her as much love as he could. Still, just what had they been to each other?

"_Kazuki,_" the teen mused, "_would we have been friends today? You seemed so care-free and regal at the same time. Is that what Sesshoumaru is becoming?_" She glanced at the lord, only a few paces ahead of her. Smiling lightly, Jade made a wish. "_I hope he does, my old friend._"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru and Takeshita stopped. Jade snapped out of her dream-state. Everyone looked to the lord prince for his reasoning. The doll looked panicked. Jade's eyes hardened, for she'd felt it as well.

"Naraku is nearby."

"It's one of his spells for sure," the lord reinforced her declaration. "The miasma is strong. He's calling for us to come." He looked back at Jade. "Are you going to be alright if we engage him so soon?"

"Born ready, pal," Jade replied with a crack of her knuckles."

"Is there any warning from the Master, Rin?"

"I haven't heard anything from him since the rains started, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin answered with a hint of worry.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"I know, Takeshita," the dog said quietly. "I know it hurts. Jaken, Sogi, Rin, Kaze, watch over her. I don't want her to fight."

Everyone gaped at the lord prince. Had he really ordered her to sit this one out? Not a word was spoken as the prince began to walk toward the source of the miasma. Takeshita was frozen in shock, but that didn't stop the rest of the party from following their lord. They knew he was wise, so they would not question his judgment. Finally, Sogi called back to the doll over the rainfall.

"Come along, Takeshita."

After jumping over the river, the party ran. Everyone was focused. No words were exchanged. Naraku had invited them to a gathering, and they were ready for whatever party games he had planned. The miasma trail led to a palace, Naraku's palace, but it seemed closer than the last time they had been there. The dog glared.

"This is an illusionary palace," he announced placidly. "Be on your guard, especially you, Rin." The child simply nodded.

"Why would Naraku create an entire palace for us?" Jaken asked as he walked up to the dog lord.

"Obviously, he must need room to play," Jade muttered sarcastically.

"How wonderful of you to come, Sesshoumaru Party," Kanna's voice echoed from the courtyard.

"They come," Sesshoumaru said, raising a gleaming hand.

Kohaku's chain-sickle darted from behind them, forcing Jade and Sesshoumaru to leap deeper into the courtyard. The rest of the group had remained near the open gate. The dead boy emerged from the shadows between them. His dead eyes glanced at the dog and teen before turning his back to them.

"Is he ignoring us?" Jade asked the lord in a slightly ticked tone of voice.

"It would appear that way," he replied, "but he is of little concern to us right now. Our opponent is over there."

Jade turned to see Kanna with one of Naraku's golems. The rippling baboon pelt told them he was itching to attack. Sesshoumaru cracked the Whip of Light at the golem, destroying it. Both he and Jade were surprised at the easy defeat, but Kanna looked up at them, showing them the golem's reflection in the mirror. Turning around, Jade hacked the new creature in half.

"Sesshoumaru," she growled, "what's going on here? How did another one just appear like that?"

"Her mirror must hold the original golem's image," the dog replied as he snapped his bright whip at a newly found golem. "These are reflections of the true golem, but I doubt they're any less bothersome."

"Very perceptive, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kanna said as yet another golem appeared before Jade. "However, I am not limited to one reflection. The real golem is being reflected from another mirror. I can summon as many reflections as I wish, and unless you can find the true golem in this palace, I can and will overwhelm you with ease."

"Sesshoumaru!" The prince glanced back at Jade's call. "There are more golems with Kohaku!"

"Then we must crush the original," he said, running past the void. Jade started hacking away at the fakes, hoping to buy him some time.

"I wouldn't let him go in alone," Kanna said to the teenager. "There are other games to play inside the palace. He might be killed before he finds it."

"What?" Jade gaped at the void. Surely, she was bluffing. She had the poker face to do it. Nothing could defeat Sesshoumaru. Still, Naraku liked to play dirty. Could he overpower the Great Dog?

"Jade, go!" Takeshita cried out to the teen.

"What…?"

"Help him! Please!" The doll's pleadings were all Jade needed to run past Kanna for the entryway.

"Time for the play to begin, for the actors are all in their places, Father…"

Sesshoumaru stopped. His eyes showed he was in a hall, but his nose conveyed a different story. Closing his eyes, he followed his nose. The miasma was thickest along a specific path, as if someone had laid a breadcrumb trail for him to follow. Swinging his hand to the side, the crack of his whip echoed as it struck down a golem.

"Where are you, Naraku?" He said in a calm voice, "Enough games, come out of hiding, you coward."

"Finished playing already?" Naraku's voice bellowed from the miasma, but he was clearly absent. I suppose it's time for the next round then."

"Naraku, I'm tired of your child's play."

"Then you'll appreciate the next game, Lord Sesshoumaru. I assure you of that…"

The voice faded away, leaving the dog in a thick fog of miasma. Opening his eyes, all was dark. The spider must have given up on the illusions. Raising his hand, the soft glow of Light began to evaporate the pestilence. Taking one step forward, a sudden movement caught his attention.

Swinging his hand about, his Whip of Light hit a crawling limb, but instead of disintegrating, the vine-like limb swelled and curled up his arm. Cursing silently, the youkai lord yanked the limb forward, hoping to draw out whatever this creature was. Much to his displeasure, the limb only grew longer, coiling around his torso. Tightening its grip, the crack of his armor birthed a growl in his throat.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," came a feminine voice from the dark fog, "this time, the game is of a more adult nature."

"Don't tell me…" The prince lost his voice a moment as the limb squeezed his abdomen. He felt his feet sliding backward, as if he were being dragged. With a thud, he struck some kind of pillar, where more limbs coiled about his legs.

"I don't… have time… for games!" Flashing a glowing glare, the miasma cleared, revealing the room. Suddenly, the dog gasped. His eyes faded to their gold and white state. He felt as if his strength had been sucked away for a moment. What kind of spell was this?

"We remembered you had freed yourself before with that strange light in the cave," the voice said, followed by a soft padding sound. "These limbs feed off of your light source, growing stronger as you grow weaker. I suggest you not try that trick again."

Gasping, the dog collected his thoughts, making note of the late warning. Glancing up, he stared back at the opponent. Dressed in a thin, white kosode, under robe, a female walked toward him on light footsteps on the wood floor. Her wavy, black hair flowed all-about her, framing her pale face. His gaze narrowed once he noticed the visage.

"Is this how you repay a life-debt, Kagura?"

"I…" She finally looked him in the eye. Something was different. Something was wrong with her. "I have to find the answer…"

"What answer, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of concern. "What's going on here? What did Naraku do to you?"

"My father has given me the opportunity to fulfill the desires of the wind…" Kagura reached for the prince's cheek.

"What are you talking about, Kagura?" The unease was clear in his voice. Perhaps it was the forward attention while being bound that made the nerves bunch in his throat. Or, it could have been the fact that one of Naraku's incarnations was joining the ranks of trying to seduce him that made his stomach muscles tighten. Either way, this wasn't in Kagura's nature. Naraku has done something to her. He only hoped it wasn't permanent.

"I must find the answer," she muttered softly. Her fingers traced the scars on his face, earning a flinch on his part. "I must answer the question…"

"What question, Kagura? Talk to me." The lord's attempts to snap her out of the trance proved fruitless. As his armor crumbled away, he felt her hands brush his kimono off his shoulders. "Kagura, look at me! You have to wake up! Kagura!"

"I must find the answer…" She whispered as she laid her head against his kosode, listening to his quickening heartbeat. "I must answer the question of my heart."

"What?" Sesshoumaru froze. What did she mean by that? He looked down at her. Her face reminded him of Takeshita, clinging to him for comfort. Could it be true? Was Kagura too in-love with him? If he had been in a less stressful situation, the prince's mind might have contemplated what pheromone he gave off to attract so many admiring eyes. As the stakes stood though, the lump in his throat moved down to his chest.

"_She isn't certain of her heart's desires,_" he mused as she clung to his chest, "_and Naraku is using that to his advantage. He's deepening her confusion and leaving her to act on impulse. Still, what does she truly desire in her heart? There must be something she holds dearer than I…_"

"I must know the answer, Sesshoumaru," the wind child said in a pleading voice. Rising on her toes, she kissed his shoulder. He flinched at the touch of her lips, but she didn't seem to mind. "Can you tell me the answer? I've always known you were wise. You have the strength of a god. I believe… I believe…"

"You believe what?" He noticed the problem instantly. If he could get her to see whatever she couldn't say, she might wake from Naraku's spell. "Tell me what you believe in, Kagura."

"You."

"Why? What do you believe I can do that I don't know? Tell me, Kagura…" He bit his tongue as she kissed his neck. This wouldn't have bothered him so much if he wasn't already weakened. Her advances were like stomping on an open wound. Why did he reject it so much? Women had tried to woo him most of his life, yet it had never affected him like this. What was he trying to protect?

Jade came to his thoughts. She had never made any kind of advance toward him. They had been comrades for almost two years. It had been several months since he'd realized his feelings for her, learned of her enchantment, begun the quest he now took to set her free. That was what he held back for. He wanted Jade to be where Kagura was, no one else would satisfy his desires.

"So strong…" She whispered as she stroked his bare arm. He frowned. He didn't have much time. He had to snap her out of this trance before things became too adult. He had to think fast. Strength, why would she bring up his strength? Why did she believe he could do?

(_"I believe you have the power to send Naraku to oblivion."_)

"That's it…" Sesshoumaru gasped. "You believe I can kill Naraku for you. You desire your freedom above all else." Kagura froze. "Yes, Kagura, that is your true desire. That's the answer to your heart's question. You are the wind itself. You want to fly free, but you don't think you can do it alone. That's why you turned to me. Don't you see? The desire of the wind is freedom."

Kagura gaped. Looking up at him, her lips parted, but nothing came out. She looked as if she were in pain. Her fingers clamped onto his kimono as she silently gasped. She was fighting it at last! However, the limbs that held him prevented him from aiding her. Looking around, the lord tried to find something of use. Glancing behind him, his golden eyes gaped.

"The golem…? This was the true golem all along," he said with a hint of irritation. Recalling Kagura's warning about this creature, he bit his cheek as he weighed his chances of giving it his all. "There really is no point to living if you don't taunt Death." Grinning, he balled his fist, preparing for his battle.

Just as before, the limbs began to suck away his Light, making him grimace, but instead of pulling back, Sesshoumaru unleashed a roar as he released as much Light as possible. The room turned white as with his blinding power. The golem tried to absorb it, but there was just too much. It vanished, dispelled completely. Elsewhere, the shard in Kagura's heart shone with a bright, pure pink.

When the Light diminished, Sesshoumaru knelt on his knee, gasping for air. Looking up, he saw that Kagura had collapsed, blinded by the prince's radiance. Reaching his hand out to her, Sesshoumaru waited for her to accept it. She had to accept his help, or there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a small hand grasped his fingers. He smiled.

"Grasp your freedom with your own hands now, Kagura."

Tiredly, the wind witch gaped up at the dog youkai. Gasping for air, she stared at him, awe-struck. He'd saved her twice now. Some might call it Fate, but she believed it was a warning. Yes, he was willing to save her life, but he was above her. They could never be together. She was a child of Naraku, and he was an enemy of Naraku. Even if she cared for him, her desire to fly freely was so much stronger. He'd reminded her of that.

"You don't have much time left," she said to him, pulling herself up.

"What do you mean? I destroyed the golem." The prince eyed her as he questioned her.

"The golem was only one of the games he created to distract you from the true goal."

"And that was?" Sesshoumaru used the explanation time to pull his kimono up from his belt, straightening it once more.

"Eliminating Jade Carden."

"What?"

"He's in no condition to actually fight her," Kagura explained as she led him back to the hallway he'd originally come from. "He got an idea after learning I had feelings for you. He plans to woo her into submission, and once she'd vulnerable enough, he'll deal the final blow."

"Where is he?" The anger in his voice made her gasp. She hadn't seen him this angry before. He must truly love this girl to stir up this emotion for her sake.

"The other side of the palace," Kagura replied in a timid voice. "I'm not sure which room though. You love her a great deal, don't you?"

"More than you could understand." He dashed off, leaving Kagura alone. Thinking fast, she sliced her forearm with her fan in the pattern of talons. As she bled, she looked after where he'd gone. That was that. She would just have to grasp her freedom on her own.

Running through the halls, Sesshoumaru tried to find either scent. Desperate, he started opening random doors, finding disappointment behind each one. Where was that tarantula? Kagura had mentioned he was not well, so he must be exhausted from the spell. He only prayed he wasn't too late.

Opening another door, fortune smiled upon him, but relief died within him instantly. On the floor, Naraku had sprouted several extra arms, pinning a stunned Jade to the ground. Her eyes looked dead, drained of emotion, yet her face clearly read terror. Her jaw trembled as the youkai's tongue grazed her neck.

The spider barely got the chance to glance sideways to catch a glimpse of the enraged dog. Sesshoumaru didn't give him a chance to recover from the shock. With a mad dash, the youkai lord rammed into the spider. Crouching over the frozen teenager, he snarled viciously, showing his true anger with complete honesty. Naraku stayed where he'd fallen, grimacing in pain. He knew he'd been beaten. He didn't even try to speak.

Scooping Jade up in his arm, Sesshoumaru didn't even look down at her as he ran through the tatami paper door into the night. Leaping over the palace walls, the dog ran as fast as his legs could carry them both. Jade didn't make a sound. She didn't move a muscle. He almost thought she wasn't breathing for a moment. He hoped she hadn't fainted from stress.

Once he reached the bank of the river, he stopped. Gasping from exhaustion, he dropped to his knees. His excessive Light use was coming back to bite him. His arm felt weak as he held the teen close. His tail was limp about him. This Light was a powerful weapon, but he had to learn how to properly harness it.

"Jade…" Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Jade, it's all over. He's gone. I won't let him near you again. I promise…"

"Kill me…"

"What did you say?"

"Please, kill me…" She muttered quietly, "I'm disgusting. I don't want to live with him all over me."

"Jade, everything's alright now. Naraku's not going to touch you anymore."

"I can still feel his hands," she gasped as she recalled her experience." So many hands… Crawling all over me… They ripped my shirt and my bra, and his tongue…" She stopped as her body twitched at the very memory.

"Jade," he cried, "you're alright now!" She pushed him back, but he pinned her down, preventing her from grabbing Dragon's Breath. "Jade, snap out of it! It's over now! Don't let him take root inside your mind, or you'll never be free of him!"

"His mouth was all over my chest!" She screamed up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks in the rain. "He forced his tongue in my mouth! He grabbed me! He was going for my belt! He was going to… He was going to… and I couldn't move! I couldn't stop him! I hate myself! I just want to die!"

As she wept bitterly, Sesshoumaru's heart broke for her. Of course she would want to escape, she was so strong, but even the strongest of youkai had their weakness. No one was completely invincible. She'd lost something very precious that night. Naraku had stolen her sense of control, which was so very important to her. What could he possibly do to undo this? How could he give back what she'd lost?

"Jade," the prince said in a low voice, "if you need to, you can imagine that I am Naraku. He was the one that robbed you. Take back that which he stole. Attack me without mercy until you feel satisfied… until you feel restored…"

They remained still as the rain fell around them. She was gaping up at him, shocked at his proposition. Could she attack Sesshoumaru? He was free of blame. He'd gotten her out of the palace. He'd never said anything like this before. Why was he so willing to suffer in Naraku's stead for her sake?

Slowly, the idea began to seem appealing. All the pent up rage should be released, right? Suddenly, her eyes twitched as crimson started consuming her sockets. Fangs sprouted from her gaping mouth. The obsidian talons broke the surface of her fingers. Ears stretched out to points, and a familiar aura began to thicken around the two of them. Sesshoumaru swallowed a lump in his throat. Jade's youkai form had emerged once more, and without Rin to subdue her, there was no telling if he would survive the night.

"So," she hissed up at him, "you would be Naraku's stand in, would you?" He nodded with a sober look in his eyes, but his solemn expression didn't faze the youkai's gaze. "Then I suggest… you prepare yourself!"

Kicking the dog in the stomach, she sent him flying backward. She leapt after him fast enough to pounce him just as he hit the ground. The lord grunted at his bruised abdomen, but he made no facial sign of pain. As she lifted her clawed hand, the lord heard her crack her knuckles. Closing his eyes, he silently whispered.

"_Master,_" he prayed desperately, "_let her find herself again. Please…_"

A bright flash of lightning chased by a loud crack of thunder made him open his eyes once more. Before his face, Jade's hand had frozen millimeters from him. As he gaped in shock, he looked through the parted fingers before his eyes. Jade's eyes had faded back to white. She started to tremble. More tears flooded her eyes. Pulling her hand back, she looked at her palms, choking on sobs.

"What was I… going… to do? Whose voice… called me… just now?" Gaping down at the prince, the teen gasped, grabbing her torn shirt to cover her chest. "Oh god, I tried to…!" Her voice died as she wailed, drowning out the rain falling from the dark sky.

"Jade…" Sesshoumaru sat up as she crawled away from him like a wounded rodent, crying in a mournful tone. Approaching slowly, he said in a gentle voice. "Jade, it's going to be alright. I promise. I promise…" Wrapping his arm and tail about her, he felt her trembling worsen at his touch. He fought back tears of his own at the reaction. How could Naraku sink so low? She was so frightened, fearful of the outcome he had prevented. She must have felt so helpless. He wished he could turn back time, but he knew all too well how useless such desires were.

"Jade," he spoke calmly in her ear as she wept, "I would never hurt you like he did. I would rather die than force myself on you." His grip tightened as tears finally escaped his eyes. "I would rather slit my own throat…!"

A tremulous grip grasped his trunk. He gasped. She was clinging to him. His words had gotten through to her. She still trusted him. Burying her face in his chest, he could hear her muttering something to him. He asked her to say it again. She glanced up at him, with a face the gripped his heart.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I'll take it to the grave and beyond," the prince replied. Stroking her cheek, he smiled sadly, for his heart was as broken as her spirit.

"We can't have the others thinking something happened," Jade said, whipping her face as rain replaced the tears. "The world continues to turn even when it's hurt. I'll move on and so should you." Sesshoumaru froze as she stood, dumbstruck.

"As long as you let the dark past rule your heart," she said in that unearthly voice, "you will never see the bright future that shines before you." Her gleaming eyes smiled down at his stunned face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

As the party's voices came into hearing range, Jade pulled her shirt close to her, waving to them. With that care-free smile, no one ever questioned her appearance. Sesshoumaru stood aloof from the group, beside the river. Lost in thought, he stared blankly at his image in the water. What had she meant? With more questions than answers, he looked skyward.

"I don't know how you did it," he said quietly, "but thank you… Master."

_Author's Note:_ Wow! Look what I can do when I'm motivated! Hello people! I see you came back for the next chapter. I hoped you didn't find this chapter too awful. I came up with the outline five or six years ago. You see, this chapter is actually one I wrote for myself. I was in Jade's shoes once, but I didn't have a Sesshoumaru to hold me back then. I didn't have anyone for some time actually. I wrote this chapter with the hope that people would see that just because the act didn't happen spirits can be just as slashed, for men and women. It's no joking matter. I dedicate this chapter to all the silent victims of sexual assault. You aren't alone. Anyway, the atmosphere gets lighter. I promise… but for how long? Only nine chapters remain…

Jade: (_walks in the front door_) Hey, guys? Could someone help me with the groceries? (_silence_) Hello?

Sess: (_appears from the study_)

Jade: (_blinks_) Oh, there you are! Could you lean me a hand? I'm kind of tired. (_rubs neck_)

Sess: (_nods and walks out to the jeep_)

Jade: (_watches him_) _What's wrong with him, I wonder? I hope he isn't sick._ (_bites lip_)

Rin: (_walks up behind the puppy_) Hi, Miss Jade.

Jade: Ack! (_jumps with fright_) Rin! You scared me!

Rin: (_pats the puppy's head_) I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that your latest chapter was so heart-felt that it moved Lord Sesshoumaru. He's just deep in thought right now. By the way, why did you write it, if you don't mind my asking?

Jade: (_calms_) I… think I was remembering it…

Rin: (_gapes_) What?

Jade: (_laughs it off_) It's stupid, I know. Don't worry about it. I'm okay. I'd better get on the next chapter, or the fans will get restless again. (_takes the grocery bags into the kitchen_)

Sess: (_stands in the doorway_) _No, Jade, you remembered it. You just forgot the tree I held you under all night long…_

Rin: (_looks at the dog and the puppy and smiles_) Things are looking good to me. See you all next chapter, guys! (_waves_)


End file.
